Distrito 12
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: La vida sigue, pero para Katniss es tan dificil asimilar que la vida sigue a pesar de que Prim ya no esta. Pero hay alguien que le ayudara a seguir... Peeta COMPLETOOOOO
1. Regreso al Distrito

HOLA QUE TAL COMO ESTAN TODOS, PUES BIEN NO LO PUDE EVITAR JEJE Y AQUI ESTOY NUEVAMENTE CON OTRA HISTORIA, ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FAN FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y PROMOTO NO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, SABEN QUE SE ACEPTA TODA CRITICA YA QUE ESO NOS HACE CRECER.

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LA BASE DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE SUZANNE COLLINS YO SOLO DEJE VIAJAR MAS MI IMAGINACION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PURO ENTRETENIMIENTO.

Capitulo 1

El día que hable con mi madre por teléfono después de todo lo sucedido fue como sentir que respiraba por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, fue difícil hablar de todo lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo fue doloroso, muy doloroso; lloré con ella durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a un llanto incontenible que me desplomó en el piso de la cocina y le tuve que decir que le hablaría mas tarde.

En pleno llanto Peeta apareció con una hogaza de pan, fue algo incomodo, porque nunca me gusto que me vieran llorar, pero era Peeta y era algo que ya no podía controlar, él se fue acercando lentamente a mi, al principio pensé que él aun creía que yo lo iba intentar matar en algún momento, que el veneno aun lo tenía confundido en que si era un muto o una persona, pero en realidad me estaba dando un espacio y de cierto modo pidiendo permiso para acercarse, me ayudó a levantarme y un instante mas tarde Sae apareció para preparar el desayuno. Peeta se quedo a desayunar conmigo y estuvo al pendiente de que me terminará casi todo, claro le di mi tocino a Buttercup.

-Necesitas comer bien- me dijo con algo de preocupación en el rostro, no se si por la reacción que podría tomar, ya que nunca me gusto que me dijeran que hacer o porque físicamente me veía muy mal, tal vez ambas -Estas muy delgada y también necesitas ejercitarte, ¿quieres que te acompañe a cazar algo o prefieres hacerle una llamada al Dr. Aurelius?

-Suficientes llamadas por el día de hoy- le conteste desviando la mirada, tratando de pensar lo menos posible en mi futuro próximo.

– Planeas quedarte en el distrito 12 o estas aquí temporalmente – le pregunte, pues me rehusaba a creer que él se quedaría en este lugar donde ya no quedaba nada, más que las cenizas mezcladas con los recuerdos, recuerdos donde había buenos y sobre todo malos.

-A donde mas podría ir, si aquí esta todo lo que tengo- me respondió en un tono algo melancólico y tomando mi mano para hacer que volteara a verlo.

– Katniss, se que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero ¿crees que a Prim le gustaría verte así?- el escuchar su nombre me provoca un dolor que no puedo explicar, pero el hecho de tener la mano de Peeta sobre la mía me dio a una sensación de seguridad y a la vez fue inquietante.

-Vamos, necesito salir a tomar aire fresco- le conteste, - caminemos un rato-.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la alambrada en silencio, Peeta insistió en que me llevará el arco y mis flechas, llegamos al punto donde Gale y yo solíamos reunirnos para comenzar nuestro día, era extraño tener a Peeta a mi lado en medio de un bosque sin la sensación de salir corriendo en cualquier momento para salvar nuestras vidas, ahora no había esa necesidad.

No platicamos mucho salvo por detalles que estaban pasando en el distrito, de cómo planeaban reconstruirlo y la gente que había regresado; llegamos a un punto donde nos encontramos con un conejo y le dispare, no fue un tiro limpio, lo que hizo estallar todas mis emociones contenidas por días, comencé a disparar como loca, a puntos donde imaginaba la cara de todos aquellos que eran responsables del dolor que sentía, responsables por la perdida de tantos seres queridos, así como también imaginaba mi rostro, porque por mi culpa habían desaparecido muchas personas, por mi culpa mi hermana ya no estaba aquí.

-Katniss, ¡para!- cuando escuché la voz de Peeta estaba lejos, mi reacción al parecer lo altero provocando que se alejara de mi, al voltear a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo vi aferrado a un árbol y con las pupilas dilatadas.

-L.. lo siento Peeta- mi voz era débil e insegura. Al ver el estado en el que se hallaba, desapareció toda la ira que acababa de sentir unos segundos antes y dentro de mi surgió una necesidad de correr y abrazarlo para decirle que todo iba estar bien, pero lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí parada viendo como poco a poco se relajaba.

Era evidente que aun tenía veneno en su interior, lo que me hizo pensar si algún día volvería a ser él mismo, volvería a ver esos ojos azules hermosos y esa sonrisa radiante que siempre me daba, si volvería a ser mi Peeta.

-Vamos regresemos a casa- me dijo, ya mas tranquilo. –Siento mucho mi reacción, se que te tienes que desahogar de alguna manera, pero…

-No no tienes porque disculparte - lo interrumpí - la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no pensé…- le conteste avergonzada, ya que unos instantes antes solo había pensado en mi, en la ira y el dolor que sentía desde hace meses, sin pensar en que el también a pasado por momentos muy difíciles, que también perdió a su familia y sobre todo sus recuerdos- discúlpame, lo siento mucho.

Ese día no volví a ver a Peeta después de que me dejo en la entrada de mi casa, donde nos despedimos tímidamente como si fuéramos dos desconocidos.

El ver a Peeta alterado por mi culpa me hizo sentir mas triste de lo que ya estaba, puesto que era mi estado natural en los últimos meses, sentía un dolor que me oprimía el pecho, el darme cuenta que nunca lo recuperaría, que no sería nunca el chico que conocí hace 2 años, pero era evidente porque yo tampoco era la misma chica de hace 2 años, antes de ser voluntaria para salvar a Prim, antes de vivir el horror de dos juegos y antes de la guerra en la que había perdido tantas cosas, pero sobre todo a Prim y a Peeta.

Me sorprendió este último pensamiento, ya que cavilar en ello hacia que sintiera un gran vacío y a la vez me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Peeta, no es que no hubiera dado cuenta de que me importaba, si no más bien de lo mucho que me importaba.

N/A: NO SE QUE TAL LES PARECIO, ESPERO MAÑANA SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO O A MAS TARDAR EL LUNES :D


	2. Un avance

HOLA, PUES AQUI DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI VA BIEN O ME REGRESO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON UN COMENTARIO Y PUSIERON COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA O LA ESTAN SIGUIENDO. SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Pasaron varios días y no vi a Peeta por ningún lado, claro yo no había salido de mi casa, solo bajaba a comer un poco de lo que Sae preparaba y regresaba a mi habitación, solo dormitando ya que nunca podía conciliar un sueño de calidad, gracias a todas las pesadillas que me asechaban de los juegos, la guerra, la muerte de todos aquellos que estuvieron conmigo durante este proceso y sobre todo una y otra vez la muerte de Prim.

Lo único diferente un día es que escuche a Peeta hablando con Sae en frente de la entrada de la casa, al parecer le estaba dando algo de pan para que me lo dejara en la cocina, su voz se escuchaba tan normal, como si la tortura del Capitolio nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera intentado matarme, como si me siguiera amando, pero no, todo eso había cambiado.

Al día siguiente me puse a ordenar algunas cosas en la casa y me encontré con el libro de plantas de mi familia, el solo verlo me trajo demasiados recuerdos, empezaba a sentir como la garganta se me cerraba cuando sonó el teléfono, me debatí en si contestar o no, podría ser mi madre que se quedo preocupada por nuestra última conversación, así que conteste.

-¡Vaya! Era hora señorita Everdeen, empezaba a preocuparme – dijo el Dr. Aurelius en un tono muy jovial. – lo que menos quiero en este momento es viajar y ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que la estoy tratando por teléfono mientras usted no contesta ni una sola llamada.

- Pues ya conteste, ahora puede seguir fingiendo que me trata por teléfono – le dije a la defensiva.

-Bueno podría ser, pero yo ya no se que poner en mis registros, puesto que no tengo la menor idea de cómo esta llevando todo esto – dijo algo aburrido.

- Ponga lo que quiera, no creo que importe- lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien y mucho menos por teléfono.

-Claro que importa, puesto que hay que ver si hay una evolución o estamos en las mismas, pero el hecho de que levantara el teléfono ya es un gran progreso, ¿algo de lo que quiera hablar?- dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Lo que me gusta de este Dr es que no presiona, si no que me da mi espacio – pues no creo, al menos no por hoy, creo que es suficiente con que levanté la bocina, ¿tal vez mañana? – dije cambiando mi tono, a un tono mas sereno.

-Ok señorita Everdeen, todo a su tiempo, ¿le parece que le hable mañana a esta misma hora o alguna en especial? – dijo muy jovial.

-Esta bien a esta hora, no hay problema- le dije cortante y colgando el teléfono.

Después de colgar con el Dr. Aurelius me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado, primero había salido de ese aletargamiento en el que me encontraba, había hablado con mi madre, salido a cazar (lo cual fue un fracaso, pero la intención es la que cuenta) y había levantado el teléfono para hablar un con el Dr., todo esto sucedido después de que Peeta regreso, nuevamente Peeta marcaba una pauta en mi vida.

Decidí ir a verlo, aunque no estaba muy convencida, no se si sería una buena idea, tal vez él no quisiera verme, puesto que no había venido desde lo sucedido en el bosque, el pensar en ello hizo que nuevamente sintiera ese dolor en el pecho que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y provocó que me quedara en frente de la puerta durante casi un hora, debatiéndome si salir o no, hasta que el final apareció Sae con algunas provisiones haciendo que me sobresaltara, era increíble el manojo de nervios en el que me había convertido.

-¿Piensas en salir chica? – dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- Bueno, yo, no estoy segura, no se a donde ir, estaba pensando tal vez en… ir a ver a Haymitch – por una razón desconocida mentí.

- Pues buena suerte, llevo días tratando de que coma algo, es imposible entrar ahí y no querer echar fuera el desayuno, así que para ti no creo que sea muy conveniente, tomando en cuenta lo poco que comes últimamente – me dijo sin verme y entrando en la cocina.

Al salir de la casa, camine un rato por los alrededores, tal vez ir a ver a Haymitch no sería mala idea, para ver que no estuviera muerto y también para ver si Peeta había ido a platicar con él y ver de esta manera que opinaba sobre su regreso.

Cuando entré me di cuenta que Sae no exageraba, corría a abrir las ventanas y tomar una bocanada grande de aire fresco, al llegar a la cocina lo encontré ahí, como si no hubiera pasado tiempo, como aquel día donde comenzamos la gira de la victoria.

-¿Haymitch? – hable con fuerza para ver si lo hacia reaccionar, no quería recurrir a despertarlo con agua.

- ¿Haymitch, me escuchas? – volví a repetir, pero me rendí así que decidí empezar a llenar un vaso con agua y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Peeta había estado aquí, porque sobre la mesa había una hogaza de pan con pasas.

-¿Qué quieres preciosa? – me dijo Haymitch con tono áspero y sin necesidad del agua.

- Vaya que pinta tienes, ¿haz comido algo en estos días? – le dije frunciendo el seño y quitando una serie de botellas de la mesa.

- Mira quien lo dice, al parecer el Sinsajo decidió salir y cantar nuevamente y yo que tu, no me sentiría tan orgulloso de tu aspecto, te hago la misma pregunta ¿haz comido algo en estos días? – me dijo dándome una leve sonrisa, al parecer no estaba ebrio, solo que traía una resaca de varios días.

Yo no pude evitar enojarme, porque para no variar y perder la costumbre Haymitch me criticaba y odie que utilizara el término de Sinsajo para referirse a mi persona.

- Sabes que, no se porque Peeta sigue preocupándose por ti – le dije señalando el pan que le había dejado - por mi quédate con tu patética vida de ebrio - hasta mi me sorprendió mi tono, mas bien mis gritos.

Justo cuando me di la media vuelta para salir de este horrible lugar, Haymitch se levanto y comenzó hablar – pero si la tuya no se queda atrás Katniss, tu y patética vida de culpabilidad y remordimientos, tu patético afán por aferrarte al dolor de la muerte de tu hermana – me pare en seco en cuanto dijo esto, quien era él para decirme eso, él quien se había aferrado al alcohol después de sus juegos, del dolor de la muerte de su madre, hermano y novia, como era posible.

Cuando me di la vuelta para encararlo, él estaba sumamente rojo, enojado y por increíble que pareciera estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso, ¡con que cara me lo dices Haymitch!, tu que te haz dedicado a beber sin parar después de todo lo que viviste, aparte ¡tu no sabes lo que significa para mi haber perdido a Prim! – yo ya no podía mas y le gritaba a la vez que también lloraba.

-Yo también perdí un hermano Katniss – me dijo muy tranquilo - en diferentes circunstancias, pero lo perdí, al igual que muchos mas que perdieron hermanos, padres, madres y eso incluye a Peeta – pronuncio estas ultimas palabras tan lento y claro; al escucharlo solo sentía que mi pecho iba a reventar de dolor, que algo se rasgaba por dentro.


	3. Lucha!

PUES BIEN AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, ME TARDE UN POCO MAS DE LO QUE PENSABA, AYER NO ME DIO TIEMPO PERO AQUI ESTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS. BESITOS

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Se que te estoy lastimando con esto, que estoy metiéndome en un terreno muy peligroso – Haymitch hablaba lo mas tranquilo posible, pero era evidente que le costaba trabajo decir todo esto – pero te lo digo por tu bien, porque no quiero que termines como yo –

Yo lo voltee a ver muy confundida, esta conversación había pasado de la agresión a un… ¿consejo?

-No tal vez tu no te refugies en el alcohol, pero el hecho de que no salgas, no comas, no hables, es el equivalente, te estas destruyendo poco a poco y con ello también a Peeta –

Mire hacia la ventana, ya no quería escuchar mas, quería salir corriendo, irme al bosque, a lo mas profundo, pero mis piernas no me respondían y mi respiración era cada vez mas difícil.

- Sabes hoy estuvo Peeta aquí, aun esta muy enojado conmigo por todo lo que paso, pero aun así el chico se preocupa por mi, lo que hace que me sienta fatal – dijo esto último haciendo un gesto como quitándole importancia

- Mira Haymitch – empecé hablar con dificultad, en cualquier momento volvería a caer en el llanto, un llanto que no permitiría seguir hablando como me sucedió con mi madre – es obvio que Peeta es mejor que yo, ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión …-

- Si, si eso ya lo hablamos – me interrumpió – el hecho es que estuvo aquí y hablamos un rato de todo lo sucedido, de cómo se siente y déjame decirte que el principal sentimiento que tiene, es miedo –

-¿Miedo?- le dije sin comprender del todo, como era posible que ese fuera su principal sentimiento si ya todo había terminado.

-Si miedo, miedo a que te hagas daño, pero sobre todo, miedo a que él te haga daño – Haymitch empezó a comer el pan, y se volvió a sentar.

- ¿Te dijo lo sucedido en el bosque? – mi cabeza estaba por estallar, eran tantas cosas las que habían pasado por ella en tan corto tiempo.

- Si, pero sus miedos vienen de mas tiempo, Katniss, para él fue una guerra decidirse regresar al distrito 12 – el que Haymitch me dijera todas estas cosas como si nada, hacia que me pusiera mas irritada, molesta, pero el problema era que no solo me sentía molesta con él, si no también conmigo, todo esto era mi culpa, todo lo que paso Peeta o mas bien todo por lo que esta pasando Peeta es mi culpa.

- Y veo que en esta ocasión triunfo el mal, que perdió la batalla – le dije sin esconder mi enojo.

- Solo triunfara si tu lo permites, para él es muy importante que tu estés bien, por eso no quería regresar al distrito, él cree que aun te puede hacer daño y mas con lo sucedido en el bosque. –

-Pero no me hizo nada, al contrario se alejo, supo distinguir que era lo que estaba pasando, ¡se dio cuenta que yo soy la que destruye todo a su paso!, la que lastima a los demás – le dije con un tono de desesperación y sin impedir que las lagrimas salieran.

-Katniss creo que estas mal, no se trata de si destruyes o eres nociva para los demás – me dijo ya algo exasperado, al parecer la falta de alcohol empezaba hacer efecto en él.

- Escucha la autocompasión no sirve en este caso, Peeta es muy fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que él cree, pero él también necesita apoyo y que mejor que se apoyen mutuamente para salir a flote, no se dejen vencer, no pierdan esta última batalla, no se exactamente que hay entre ustedes o lo que puede llega haber, tampoco se si las cosas volverán a ser como antes con él, si volverá a ser el mismo Peeta, yo solo te digo que él esta tratando de ser el de antes, pero para eso necesita que lo apoyes, así como también el esta tratando de apoyarte a su manera – Haymitch me sorprendió con estas palabras, me sentía avergonzada, enojada, triste eran tantas cosas las que sentía.

- Haymitch yo…-

-No no digas nada, solo piensa lo que te he dicho, simplemente no quiero que terminen como yo, lamentándose la muerte de tanto chicos a los que no pude ayudar, tantas familias que me odiaron por no poder hacer nada por ellos, empezando por mi familia – yo no sabia que decir, posiblemente nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, posiblemente nunca había dicho lo responsable que se siente por todos esos chicos que vio desfilar ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

- Tu sabes que no fue tu culpa – le dije casi en un susurro, ¿que le podía decir después de tantos años de lamentarse eso, como hacerle ver que no fue su culpa?

-Si lo que tu digas, ahora déjame solo con mis demonios y por favor come algo, estas esquelética y te vez horrible, das miedo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que embarga una pena que nunca sería superada.

-Haymitch, lo digo en serio, tal vez a estas alturas ya suena ridículo hablarlo pero…-

- Vamos, he dicho fuera, preocúpate por tus asuntos, mi batalla ya es una batalla perdida desde hace año, nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas, sin embargo ustedes están a tiempo, claro eso no significa que no tendrán demonios que los perseguirán pero pueden salir a delante aun con eso.

-Ok lo que tu digas – era inútil discutir con él así que decidí salir de su casa sin antes decir – pero no me importa, mañana dejaras que Sae entre y traiga a alguien para poner orden aquí, este lugar es espantoso y no es posible que te vengamos a visitar si esta en estas condiciones – le di una leve sonrisa, y fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía.

Al salir de casa de Haymitch, pude respirar mejor, no se si por el aire fresco o por la presión por la que me encontraba cuando estaba dentro hablando de todo lo sucedido, como dijo Haymitch esos temas eran terrenos peligrosos, incluso me sorprendió que no haya salido huyendo, jamás pensé que Haymitch intentaría hablar de algo así, no pensé que se preocupara tanto por nosotros, pero me di cuenta que estaba en un error, Peeta y yo nos habíamos convertido como en una familia para él, habíamos cambiado muchas cosas en su vida, no solo en la de él si no en la de muchas personas.

De regreso a casa pase por la casa de Peeta, pero no había nadie, lo cual tal vez fue lo mejor ya que no era el momento para platicar con él debido a que los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y había muchas cosas que tenía que aclarar aun en mi cabeza, así que decidí pasar mejor mañana.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL HE?, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO JEJEJE PERO SE ACEPTA TODA CRITICA.


	4. Rutinas

**HOLA DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA, PERO AQUI ESTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIOS Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO PRONTO DARME UN TIEMPO PARA CONTESTAR SUS REVIWES. SALUDOS Y DISFRUTELON**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Por todo lo que platique con Haymitch ayer, me di cuenta que Peeta no había venido por el miedo que tiene a hacerme daño y más por lo sucedido en el bosque, tiene miedo de perder el control, pero yo estoy segura que él no lo hará, porque si fuera eso ya me hubiera matado, tuvo su oportunidad y no lo hizo, así que la que tenía que dar el siguiente paso era yo.

Aun no sabia que le iba a decir o como era posible que retomáramos nuestra… amistad, no sabía que tanto de veneno aun tenía dentro de él pero si había regresado y su mayor temor era el que me hiciera daño, quería decir que la batallas que estaba luchado se estaba inclinando hacía un lado y yo no iba a dejar que la peleara solo.

Haymitch tenía mucha razón, nos podíamos apoyar, tal vez ya no sería el mismo Peeta, tal vez muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero podríamos intentar llevar una vida "normal", ayudarnos a pelear contra todos esos demonios que nos perseguirían por toda nuestra vida.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y me sobresalto, algo tenía que hacer para controlar esos nervios que se alteraban muy fácil; decidí contestar, ya que lo mas probable es que fuera el Dr. Aurelius.

-¿Si, diga? – conteste tratando de poner el mejor tono a mi voz.

- Señorita Everdeen me da mucho gusto que me contestará – dijo el Dr muy complacido.

-Si, pues habíamos quedado que hoy platicaríamos, pero para serle sincera – le dije tratando de esconder un poco de fastidio que me hacia el estar hablando con él por teléfono – no quiero hablar mucho, no soy buena con las palabras y pues estaba pensando en retomar mis días de cazar en el bosque –

- Oh, eso seria genial, las rutinas y hábitos ayudan a sobrellevar la serie de pensamientos que uno puede llegar a tener, mantienen la mente un poco mas despejada y permiten pensar la cosas mas… tranquilamente – me dijo muy animado y complacido – El tener una actividad es un buen comienzo –

- Es lo que creo, pero me da miedo ya que en el bosque me dará tiempo de pensar, recordar, pero también creo que será bueno aportar algo para Sae ya que ha sido muy amable y no quiero ser una carga para ella–

- Ok me parece muy bien, solo le pido que lo tome con calma, recuerde respirar profundo y cuando este en el bosque enfóquese a la caza, en sus presas, no en pensamientos que la puedan lastimar y la dejen fuera de combate, ¿me entiende? – me dijo muy tranquilo

- Si, se lo que quiere decir-

- Otra cosa, avise a alguien que va al bosque, mas o menos cuanto tiempo calcula estar ahí, ponga un límite por cualquier cosa- era increíble lo preocupado que podría llegar a estar a pesar de que este doctor no me conocía.

-Ok, no se preocupe, avisare y no me adentrare mucho, lo tomare con calma –

-Bien; dígame una vez que regrese de cazar ¿Qué seguirá? – me dijo con algo de aburrimiento y despreocupadamente o tal vez era que deseaba ya tomarse una siesta.

- No lo se, no presione – traté de ser lo mas paciente.

- Sería bueno que marque una rutina, o tenga fijo alguna tarea, por ejemplo para empezar es surtir a Sae de carne fresca, eso le llevará parte de la mañana, pero en las tarde podría tener otra actividad –

- Pues no se, bueno si de hecho tengo una idea, hay un libro de la familia, donde hay diversos consejos, plantas y etc.- le dije dudando de si contarle mi idea que llevaba varios días rondándome, ya que todos los días me refugiaba en el libro, lo abrazaba a mi cuerpo para darme fuerza.

- Si, dígame, suena interesante –

- Bueno estaba pensando en… tal vez hacer uno parecido pero de la gente que estuvo conmigo… de todos los que vivieron los juegos y la guerra a mi lado, es decir un libro que hable un poco de ellos para nunca olvidar quienes fueron y que hicieron, sobre todo aquellos que me ayudaron – le dije soltando un suspiro, ya que era muy difícil hablar de todos ellos.

-Oh! Me parece una excelente idea, eso le ayudará a sacar todo sus sentimientos al respecto, pero enfocados a algo positivo, ¿Qué es lo que va necesitar para llevarlo a cabo? Yo le puedo enviar todo lo necesario – me dijo el doctor muy entusiasmado

-Bueno pues principalmente pergaminos y todas esas cosas, lápices, colores – le dije con algo del entusiasmo que me había contagiado

-Bueno en el siguiente tren que llegue al distrito recibirá todo eso, será una buena terapia para usted ¿algo más de lo que quiera hablar?-

- Dr. ¿cree usted que Peeta se recupere del secuestro y todo eso del envenenamiento?- trate que mi voz sonara lo mas tranquila, ya que era algo que me hacia llorar, pero no me dejaba tranquila desde hace días, mas bien meses, y quien mejor para preguntar que a él.

El doctor se quedo en silencio un rato, llegue a pensar que tal vez se había quedado dormido hasta que me contesto – Bueno, el caso de Peeta es muy especial, del secuestro que sufrió no se sabe mucho, era una técnica que el Capitolio tenía muy bien guardada, me atrevo a decir que ni ellos mismos sabían si iba a dar resultado, pero déjeme decirle que a Peeta se le ha visto una buena recuperación, ese chico es fuerte y tiene recuerdos muy arraigados que le han ayudado a salir a delante, tal vez no recupere todos sus recuerdos reales, pero lleva un buen progreso, si no fuera así no se le hubiera permitido regresar al distrito 12. –

Yo tenia un gran nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar bien – OK doctor gracias, estamos en contacto – le dije lo mas rápido posible y colgué.

Una vez que me tranquilice, tome mis cosas para ir de caza, donde pensaría muy bien que era lo que le iba a decir a Peeta cuando lo volviera a ver.

Camino al bosque pase a ver a Sae, en lo que se puede decir es el nuevo Quemador, donde las personas que estaban encargándose de reconstruir el distrito se juntaban para tomar algo de comer y empezar hacer intercambios para ir mejorando el estilo de vida de cada quien.

Por un momento me sentí muy incomoda, ya que en cuanto entre la gente no me quito la vista de encima, fue un alivio encontrar a Sae casi a la entrada.

- Vaya chica, veo que te vas de caza – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y lanzando una mirada asesina a todos aquellos que nos observaban.

- Si, saldré un rato, a ver que me encuentro, hoy solo empezaré con el arco, tal vez mañana monte trampas, así que estaré fuera una par de horas – le dije tratando de respirar lo mas tranquila, ya que quería salir corriendo debido a las insistentes miradas que había a nuestro alrededor.

-Esta muy bien, como te dije el otro día hace falta carne fresca –

-Si veremos que se cruza hoy en mi camino, a y Sae quería comentarte que ayer que platique con Haymitch quede con él que iba permitir que alguien pusiera orden en ese espantoso lugar, no se si conozcas a alguien que pueda hacer mas habitable su casa –

-Claro, no te preocupes yo veo eso, aparte yo creo que Haymitch va estar sobrio ya que no tiene por el momento suministro de alcohol y cuando es eso es un poco mas… accesible – me dijo dándome una sonrisa – vete tranquila y ten mucho cuidado –

-Gracias- en verdad me sentía muy agradecida con esta mujer, se había encargado de mí como si fuera parte de su familia.

* * *

N/A OK QUE TAL? LES PROMETO QUE PARA EL PROX CAPI YA SALDRA NUESTRO LINDO PEETA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS


	5. El Chico del Pan

HOLA COMO ESTAN, PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR PONER COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS HACEN QUE ESTO SIGA ADELANTE GRAX XD! TAMBIEN QUERIA COMENTARLES QUE ME ENCANTARIA AGRADECERLES Y DARLES ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DADO UNO PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE, ESPERO EL FIN DE SEMANA DARME UN TIEMPITO.

POR OTRO LADO AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA JEJE, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE TAL LES PARECIO YA QUE LA VERDAD ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 5

El estar en el bosque fue agradable, pero no pude evitar pensar en todo lo sucedido, pensar en Prim, en mi Padre, mi madre y principalmente en Gale, todo ese tiempo que compartíamos, donde nos cuidábamos la espalda; sin darme cuenta estaba envuelta en lagrimas, lagrimas que corrían silenciosamente por mi rostro, afortunadamente una ardilla me saco de mis pensamiento he hizo que me enfocara a lo que había venido, trate de tomar las cosa con calma como dijo el doctor.

Una vez que tuve una ardilla y un conejo me dije que tal vez por hoy era suficiente, a parte tenía que ir a ver a Peeta, para platicar y ver como se encontraba, debido a que yo había sido muy egoísta y nunca, desde que regreso o incluso desde antes le pregunte como se sentía, como estaba llevando todo esto. El pensar en ello me ponía muy nerviosa, pero no me importaba porque también dentro de mi había una gran necesidad de verlo, incluso de abrazarlo.

Cuando regrese a mi casa me encontré con una nota en la puerta, tan solo ver la caligrafía hizo que sonriera.

_Kat, no sabes el gusto que me dio saber que saliste a cazar, claro también un poco de preocupación porque fuiste sola, pero se que todo saldrá bien. Que bueno que te decidiste, porque yo se que es algo que disfrutas mucho. Que estés muy bien. Saludos Peeta. _

Di un gran suspiro y seguí sonriendo, decidí ir a darme una ducha rápida para después ir a ver a Peeta, de cierta manera su nota me alegro, pero también me puso a pensar que tal vez Peeta no quería verme o me estaba evitando, claro, eso si sin dejar de preocuparse por mí. Pero no iba a postergar mas esta visita, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que verlo.

Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí a su casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo en la villa de los vencedores, todo el movimiento era en el centro de la ciudad y a escasos metros de la entrada a las minas, donde ahora se estaba construyendo una fábrica de medicamentos.

Al llegar a su casa me quede en la puerta, preguntándome si entrar como lo llegue hacer antes de que abandonáramos el distrito. Lo mas correcto en esta ocasión era tocar, porque se podría decir que estábamos empezando de cero, ¿acaso la última vez que nos vimos no nos despedimos como si fuéramos dos desconocidos? Suspire y toque el timbre, esperando escuchar algún ruido, pero no hubo respuesta, volví a tocar y esta vez escuche unos pasos a lo lejos.

Tan solo al verlo ahí parado, provoco que una corriente me recorriera por todo mi cuerpo y se detuviera en mi estomago, que era lo que me estaba pasando, en verdad extrañaba tanto a Peeta.

-¿Ka…tniiss?- era evidente que no esperaba verme parada ahí. – Hola -

-Hola Peeta ¿Cómo estas?- trate de darle la mejor sonrisa.

- Bien, gracias –

-¿No… no me invitas a pasar? Me… gustaría platicar contigo – era increíble lo nerviosa que estaba y no entendía bien el porque, tal solo era platicar un rato, ver como estaba.

-A, este…- Peeta estaba muy dudoso – claro pasa, estoy horneando un poco – me dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Vaya huele muy bien – le dije en cuanto estuve dentro de la casa, lo seguí hasta la cocina y me impresiono ver la cantidad de cosas que tenía ahí, era todo lo necesario para hacer grandes cantidades de pan, galletas he incluso pasteles.

- Perdona el desorden – me dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

- No, perdona tú si te estoy importunando – no sabia como tocar el tema que me había traído aquí, - es solo que, bueno han pasado varios días desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Él comenzó a guardar algunos ingredientes y a lanzar miradas al horno, supongo que para ver que lo que estuviera dentro no se quemara.

-Si han pasado varios días – el dio un suspiro y me volteo a ver, regularmente era el quien hablaba, quien me preguntaba cosas, pero esta vez al parecer yo era la que tenía que dar fluidez a la conversación.

-Vi tu nota, muchas gracias por el detalles – le dije tratando de relajarme.

-No tienes que agradecer nada – se encogió de hombros – solo quería que supieras que me dio gusto que salieras, que es bueno que lo hagas, que te despejes un poco –

-Si, la verdad fue muy agradable salir y respirar aire fresco, logré cazar una ardilla y un conejo –

-Esta bien, es cuestión de que lo vayas tomando con calma – me dijo ya mas tranquilo, al parecer se estaba relajando un poco, ya que su postura había cambiado.

-Si es lo que me dijo el Dr. Aurelius, que tome las cosas con calma, que establezca una rutina – al mencionar al doctor me volteo a ver sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con el doctor? –

- Si, ya van dos ocasiones, no ha sido mucho lo que he platicado con él, pero bueno como él dijo poco a poco, todo a su tiempo – le dije esta vez yo levantando los hombros.

-Vaya, me da gusto, que bueno que hayas hablado con él, yo… pienso que es una buena persona, su principal cualidad es que no presiona –

- Si digamos que se toma las cosas con calma, tanto que puede tomar una buena siesta – al decir esto los dos reímos, fue increíble escuchar mi risa, pero mas fue escuchar la de Peeta. Al darnos cuenta que reíamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente sorprendidos y nos quedamos callados.

Un instante después sonó una campanilla que nos sobresalto un poco, al parecer era hora de sacar algo del horno, Peeta tomo unas manoplas para sacar una gran charola con galletas.

-Voy hacerles un glaseado, de hecho esto es parte de mi terapia – me dijo dándome una sonrisa, una sonrisa donde casi pude ver a mi Peeta.

-¿Entonces tu ya tienes una rutina marcada?- le dije, preguntándome si solo era el hornear o había algo mas.

-Si, la principal es hornear, debido a que me he estado encargando de surtir de pan a todos en le distrito, principalmente saco varias ordenes para la gente que esta trabajando con la reconstrucción –

-O vaya eso es genial y de cierta manera era de esperarse, tus panes son deliciosos –

Entramos en un silencio prolongado, Peeta estaba muy concentrado en el glaseado de las galletas, hasta que se puso muy tenso y se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿Peeta? ¿Estas bien? – le dije y al instante volteo a verme con una mirada confundida, yo me empezaba a tensar, no sabia si quería hacerme daño, si no me estaba reconociendo.

-¿Katniss, mi padre nos dio galletas cuando se despido de nosotros al ir a nuestros primeros juegos? – pregunto en un susurro, al parecer estaba luchando por ver si era un recuerdo real.

- Si, nos las dio antes de que nos llevaran al tren – le conteste también en un susurro.

- Te dijo que él cuidaría de Prim ¿no es así?- me tense al escuchar el nombre de Prim y el hecho de que Peeta supiera de lo que platique en ese momento con su padre, nunca se lo mencione a nadie.

-S..si, ¿como lo sabias? – no sabia si Peeta iba a poder contestar esa pregunta

-Creo que lo platique con él cuando se despidió, él siempre las aprecio mucho –

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil, para mi hablar de Prim era delicado, pero no solo era Prim si no también era el Padre de Peeta, quien era la persona más allegada a él.

-Peeta, bueno yo lamento lo de tu familia, creo que nunca te lo había dicho, me enfoque solo en mi perdida y como siempre fui egoísta al no preguntarte como estabas tu con todo eso – Me coloque a un lado de él, reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarlo, debido a que no sabía si el lo aceptaría o me rechazaría.

-No te preocupes Katniss, yo se que Prim era todo para ti, para mi la perdida de mi familia a sido mas llevadero, digo no ha sido fácil, en especial cuando recuerdo cosas de mi padre, pero debido a todo lo que paso con… el secuestro, me he enfocado a recuperar los recuerdos reales asimilando que ya no están conmigo – esto último lo dijo con dificultad, al parecer se le estaba cerrando la garganta.

Yo no podía mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿como pude ser tan egoísta? – Peeta en verdad lo siento, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por no apoyarte... por –

-No Katniis, no te preocupes – me interrumpió – los dos sabemos que muchas cosas que sufrimos son a causa del capitolio, no hay otro culpable y tu perdiste a Prim – me dijo mientras que con su dedo pulgar secaba una lagrima que corría por mi mejilla. El tener ese contacto provoco que mi estomago sintiera que daba vueltas.

-Si, pero debí apoyarte, incluso desde que estábamos en el 13, me aleje en vez de estar contigo, deje que extraños te dieran la noticia de tu familia… -

-Si te alejaste fue por mi causa – en ese momento sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas – ¡intente matarte!, te dije cosas horribles – cuando me iba diciendo esto me dio una leve caricia en mi cuello que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Pero ese no eras tu, no sabias lo que hacías – trate de mantener la calma, respire profundo, en verdad hablar de todo esto era muy muy difícil.

-El problema es que lo hice y lo recuerdo a cada instante, ¡te hice daño! y es algo que no me voy perdonar nunca – dijo ya sin poder contener las lagrimas y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Pero entiéndelo, no eras tu, como se supone que ibas a reaccionar después de todo ese veneno – yo no sabía que decir, esta conversación había tomado un giro inesperado.

-Si, no era yo y el inconveniente es que creo que no volveré a ser el mismo por más que lo intente –

El escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón doliera, pero si, él tenía razón, nunca volaríamos a ser los chicos de hace dos años, pero tampoco significaba que no podíamos salir adelante.

-Lo se Peeta, porque yo tampoco soy la misma de hace dos años - el volteo a verme negando con la cabeza - hemos pasado por muchas cosas, demasiado dolor, demasiado odio, pero nuestra esencia esta ahí, lo se – respire profundo para evitar que el llanto me ganara en esta ocasión.

- No Katniss, no es lo mismo, contigo…-

- Si es lo mismo – lo interrumpí - acaso no te haz preocupado por Haymitch, por llevarle algo de pan, no te haz preocupado acaso por eso trabajadores- hice una pausa para tomar aire – ¿no te haz preocupado por mi estos días? y eso me recuerda mucho al chico noble que no le importo que le pegaran y me dio aquellos panes, tu siempre te haz preocupado por nosotros y eso es algo que no va cambiar en ¡Mi Peeta!.– volví hacer una pausa debido a que la voz se me estaba cortando.

No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir todas estas cosas, pero lo que menos quería era que se sintiera culpable, culpable por algo que estuvo fuera de sus manos, así como también quería hacerle ver que no me iba hacer daño, que ya no era peligroso.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL HEEE AAAAA... ESPERO SUS COMEN NO LO OLVIDEN, Y ESTOY TRATANDO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, JEJE NO COMO EN UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE QUE SI LO HICE CANSADO JAJAJA SALUDOS QUE ESTEN SUPER BIEN.


	6. El Recuerdo

HOLAAA! BIEN ESTOY TRATANDO DE NO TARDAR TANTO PARA NO HACERLA TAN CANSADA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI. NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LES GUSTA O NO LA HISTORIA.

SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Peeta permaneció muy callado, no se si asimilando todo lo que le dije o simplemente no sabía que decir, que eso era raro en él a pesar de todo.

Al no tener respuesta por parte de él me empecé a sentir muy incomoda, tal vez lo mas conveniente era que me fuera.

Cuando me gire para empezar a caminar me dijo – El doctor Aurelius me dijo que fuera paciente, que lo que me había pasado era un proceso largo del cual recuperarse, pero que lo estaba haciendo bien, que el aferrarme a ciertos recuerdos me ayudaban mas principalmente para distinguir cuales eran reales y cuales eran una farsa –

Yo no sabía si mencionar o no que hable algo sobre de eso con el doctor, ya que el doctor dijo que tenía recuerdos muy arraigados.

- Sabes uno de esos recuerdos es cuando te di el pan y lo que gira alrededor de todo eso, porque ese día después de que regrese adentro a continuar con mis labores mi padre entro y tuvo una discusión con mi madre de porque me había golpeado de esa manera y bueno ya sabrás, ella salió hecha una furia y mi padre se acerco a ver si estaba bien, mando a mis hermanos a la bodega por algunos suministros – en ese momento el rostro de Peeta había cambiado se veía de cierta manera pasivo y era evidente que también en su expresión había nostalgia, él miraba fijamente las galletas – me pregunto _"Peeta ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tu eres muy cuidadoso con el pan, me atrevo a decir que de mis tres hijos eres él que mejor hace su trabajo"_ – él sonrío y de sus mejillas salio un leve sonrojo que hizo que yo sonriera también.

- Pues creo que tu padre no se equivocaba – le dije tomando una galleta para saborearla.

- Yo no sabía que decir, me sentía avergonzado por quemar los panes y avergonzado por hablar acerca de ti con él, así que él insistió, dijo que lo que habláramos se quedaría entre nosotros, así que le conté que te vi buscando en los contenedores de basura y que mi madre te había echado, que me distraje y pues por eso se quemaron los panes – Peeta sonrío mas y volteo a verme – cuando le termine de contar todo a mi padre el empezó a reírse, fue algo desconcertante que riera de esa manera y me dijo _"Vaya, con que una chica, así que Mi Peeta empieza a ser un hombrecito que se interesa en las chicas"_- Peeta sonreía como el de antes, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Es un buen recuerdo – le dije – a pesar de los golpes que recibiste, pero tu padre siempre fue una buena persona – el asintió con la cabeza.

-A partir de ese día me sentí mas allegado a mi padre y es un recuerdo al que me he aferrado, a pesar de de que hubo golpes, como dices, pero es un recuerdo que me ha ayudado a distinguir entre los reales y los que me… implantaron, esa platica con mi padre y otro recuerdo en especial, son los que me han ayudado –

Ahora era yo la que no sabia que decir, el que Peeta me contara todo esto hizo que sintiera que invadía algo muy personal y también me hizo avergonzarme, porque por mi culpa fue que su madre lo golpeo, por ayudarme, creo que eso era algo que nunca le podría pagar.

-Creo que ese suceso nos marco mucho a los dos – le dije viendo hacia la ventana.

-Así lo creo – dijo retomando el glaseado de las galletas, yo me quede en silencio observándolo.

Después de un rato se levanto y me vio directo a los ojos y me dijo –Gracias- yo me desconcerté totalmente, no sabía a que se refería.

-¿Por qué? yo no he hecho nada, es mas me comí una galleta que maleducadamente no te pedí – le dije tratando de conectar el porque de sus palabras. El río en cuanto le dije eso.

-Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, por tratar de ver al Peeta de siempre, al mencionar lo del pan me ayudaste con esta pelea que tengo constantemente de tratar de ser el de antes, por decir que soy noble y que me preocupo por los demás, gracias –

-Es que lo haces Peeta, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo solo te digo lo que veo y debería de ser al contrarío, la que debe de agradecer soy yo, porque siempre estas al pendiente de mi, desde ese día lluvioso en el que me diste el pan hasta el día de hoy, a pesar que estos últimos días siento que me haz evitado al no ir a verme – le solté esto último sin afán de molestarlo, pero también quería tomar el tema que platique con Haymitch acerca de que él creía que aun me podría hacer daño.

Quería decirle que yo estaba segura que no iba hacerme daño, que todo iba estar bien con él, que en todo caso el problema era yo.

-No te estoy evitando Katniss – dijo con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a ordenar las galletas en un canasto.

-¿Entonces por qué no haz ido a verme? –

-Bueno es que… pues tu no salías de casa, yo creía que necesitabas tu espacio y pues también me he sumergido mucho en mi terapia – dijo con una sonrisa apenada – he tenido que ordenar todo aquí para poder hornear lo suficiente para todos los que están trabajando en la reconstrucción, traer suministros que llegan a la estación, acomodarlos, ponerlos en lugares donde la humedad y los animales no tengan acceso y también he estado pintado otra vez y te soy sincero, cuando hago eso no me doy cuenta del tiempo –

-Oh vaya, creo que en verdad ya tienes marcada una rutina – me sentí un poco triste la descubrir que en esa rutina no estaba yo incluida.

- Pues si en las mañanas me dedico ha hornear grandes cantidades y en las tarde pinto, bueno claro a excepción de hoy que se prolongo un poco la horneada, ya que ayer quede que les iba hacer unas galletas – el se quedo en silencio, dudaba si seguir hablando.

-Es mi culpa, te he estado quitando el tiempo – le dije apenada

-O no nada de eso, es solo que ayer pase muy mala noche, tuve una… crisis – el volteo a verme, tal vez esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero lo cierto era que yo no sabía muy bien a que se refería con que tuvo una crisis.

-¿Una crisis? Te refieres a que…-

-Si una crisis muy parecida a la del bosque, solo que esta vez destruí unas cuantas cosas y pues por lo mismo tuve que ordenar y ya empecé tarde a hornear, no porque estuvieras tu aquí – me dijo tratando de restar importancia a lo sucedido

-Peeta yo… no sabía, dime en que te puedo ayudar – me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarlo, al saber que la estaba pasando mal y no había nadie en quien se pudiera apoyar.

- O ya todo esta ordenado, no te preocupes – dijo empezando a lavar algunos trastes que utilizó en el proceso.

- Vamos Peeta, sabes que quiero ayudarte, no estas… solo en esto, puedes acudir a mi casa cuando te sientas mal –

-Noo, creo que lo mejor es… estar solo, así nadie saldrá herido – me dijo algo molesto.

-Pero… no tiene que ser así –

-Créeme Katniss- me interrumpió - es mejor así, lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a alguien –

-Yo se que no lo harás – dije en un susurro, era muy difícil hacerle comprender.

Ya no dijo nada, nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, el continuo lavando y ordenando las cosas, yo solo permanecí ahí sin decir y hacer nada.

- Peeta – comencé hablar, quería en verdad hacerle ver que no le haría daño a nadie, en especial a mi – de verdad yo no creo que –

-Kat, por favor – me interrumpió y cerro los ojos – dejémoslo para otro día, creo que por hoy han sido demasiadas emociones-

Y el tenía razón me empezaba a sentía agotada por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, primero el estar en bosque, con todos esos recuerdos y después el venir hablar con Peeta y si a eso le sumaba que físicamente estaba fuera de combate.

-Listo, vamos quieres ir al nuevo quemador a dejar esto – levanto las galletas.

-No, creo que voy a volver a mi casa – no entendía muy bien su cambio de humor.

-¿Segura? – me dijo con algo de preocupación – solo iremos a dejar esto –

-Si, la verdad es que no quiero ver a nadie mas, hoy estuve ahí en la mañana y fue muy incomodo – si todo mundo veía a la loca del Sinsajo que decidió salir por fin de casa, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

-Necesitas algo, de hecho te vez algo agotada –

-No gracias, solo necesito comer algo y descansar, espero esta noche poder dormir de corrido – le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Ojala que si, vamos te acompaño a tu casa –

Camino de regreso a mi casa, me di cuenta de algo, Peeta ya tenía bien establecida una rutina y yo no quería ser la causante de alterarla, así como también tenía que ver una rutina para mi como dijo el doctor.

-Peeta, ¿puedo irte a visitar mañana?- le dije con temor a que me dijera que no era lo mas conveniente o que no podía, que inventara algún pretexto.

-O si claro, sirve que mañana te puedo enseñar las nuevas pinturas que tengo –

-Esta bien – le dije temiendo a encontrarme con las horribles pinturas de los juegos o de la guerra.

-Tranquila, esta vez son diferentes ya lo veraz mañana, bueno te dejo, tengo que llevar estas galletas –

-Si, no te quito mas tu tiempo, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate – esta vez no me pude contener y le di un fuerte abrazo, el cual por una fracción de segundo dudo en corresponderme, pero al final también el me lo dio, fue una sensación tan reconfortante, tan agradable, una sensación que nuevamente me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, HAGAN MAS INTERESANTE MI DIA JIJIJI XD! POR CIERTO AMO A PEETA JAJA, SUPONGO QUE YA LO SABIAN.


	7. Capitulo 7

HOLA, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD AYER QUE ENTRE PARA VER QUE HABIA DE NUEVO HICIERON QUE SALIERA UNA SUPER SONRISA DE MI CARA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESCRIBIERON. TAL VEZ NO TODOS DEJAN REVIEWS PERO ESTOS POCOS QUE DEJAN SON MUY VALIOSOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

PUES BIEN LES DEJO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, PERO TENGO UN PROBLEMA RESULTA QUE NO SE COMO PONERLE, ASI QUE SI A ALGUIEN TIENE UNA SUGERENCIA ES MUY MUY BIEN RECIBIDA. ESPERO LES GUSTE SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Al entrar a mi casa alcance a escuchar el sonido del teléfono, corrí para contestar debido a que posiblemente era el doctor para ver como había estado mi día.

-Si, ¿diga?-

-Oh, Katniss hasta que contestas – era mi madre, se le escuchaba algo preocupada pero a la vez aliviada de que al parecer conteste el teléfono.

-Ho...la mama, ¿Qué sucede? –

-Es que marque desde temprano y no hubo respuesta, y como ya tiene varios días que hablamos y no te volviste a comunicar quería ver como estabas, pero me angustie ya que no me contestabas, ¿todo va bien? ¿Cómo te haz sentido? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Peeta? – dijo mi madre, lanzando esta ultima pregunta hablando muy rápido, pero aun así la entendí.

-Una a la vez mama, tranquila –

-Perdona es que no se, estaba algo angustiada al no saber nada de ti todos estos días –

-Todo esta… bien, me he sentido mejor estos días, pero no entiendo porque preguntas si ha ocurrido algo con Peeta, ¿a que te refieres?- no se, me daba la impresión de que mi mama también creía que Peeta me podía hacer daño.

-Bueno hija es que, hace unos días estuvo aquí Johanna y me platico que a Peeta le habían permitido regresar al distrito pero que aun no estaba del todo recuperado, yo pensé que si había regresado era porque ya estaba bien, la verdad es que me da miedo que te vaya hacer daño…- no podía creer que mi madre estuviera diciendo esto, si tanto le preocupaba mi integridad porque no estaba conmigo, ya que era Yo la que había atentado contra mi vida.

-Pues no tienes de que preocuparte todo va bien con Peeta y déjame decirte algo, él se ha preocupado mucho por mi, ha visto por mi, por mi bienestar – no pude evitar decir estas palabras, me sentía muy molesta.

-Katniss, perdón, no lo tomes así, yo se que Peeta te quiere mucho… es que no se, al platicar con Johanna pues me asuste –

-No tienes porque preocuparte, todo esta bien – le dije cortantemente – ¿Por que fue Johanna a verte?-

-A es que no te había dicho, resulta que Annie regreso al distrito y pues estamos viviendo juntas, ya sabes para apoyarnos y no estar tan… solas y hace unos días Johanna vino a visitar a Annie, como era muy amiga de Finnick –

El escuchar todos estos nombres hizo que me estremeciera, principalmente por Annie y Finnick.

-O vaya eso… esta muy bien – le dije ya mas tranquila.

-Pero dime ¿por qué no contestabas el teléfono?-

-Bueno es que he estado fuera, en la mañana salí a cazar y mas tarde fui a ver a Peeta, de hecho vengo de su casa –

-Me da mucho gusto que por fin decidieras salir, y sobre todo a cazar, yo se que es algo que te gusta - mi madre se escuchaba mas relajada, incluso se podría decir que hasta contenta por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si, estuvo bien, no pude cazar mucho, pero algo es algo –

-No te preocupes, veraz que unos días volverás a cazar como antes y bueno ahora las cosas han cambiado y tal vez no es muy necesario que te estés… adentrando al bosque – mi madre trataba de usar las palabras mas adecuadas, sabia que me irritaba con facilidad.

-Si las cosas han cambiado, pero es algo que disfruto y por mucho que todo haya cambiado es algo que no me gustaría dejar de hacer – yo me sentía muy cansada, había sido un día difícil y el estar hablando con mi madre no ayudaba, me empezaba a sentir irritada.

-Eso esta bien y pues me siento mas tranquila, saber que decidiste salir que…-

-Sabes mama- la interrumpí - mes siento muy agotada, ha sido un día difícil – la verdad era que si me sentía muy cansada y también estaba hambrienta y el sentir hambre no era nada agradable ya que traía demasiadas cosas a mi cabeza.

-Oh, esta bien, te dejare descansar, quería contarte varias cosas pero pueden esperar – mi madre se escuchaba decepcionada, pero también comprensiva.

-Lo siento en verdad – le dije

-No, no tienes porque, háblame cuando puedas, no dejes pasar muchos días –

-Si lo prometo, cuídate mucho y salúdame a Annie –

-Si, tu también cuídate –

Sae me había dejado algo de comida en el refrigerador, comí un poco y después levante los trastes, era temprano pero me sentía cansada, por lo que decidí irme temprano a la cama esperando que el agotamiento impidiera que las pesadillas llegaran, lo cual dudaba mucho.

Al estar en la cama recordé todo lo que hable con Peeta, me sentía un poco mas tranquila y deje que el agotamiento me sumergiera en un sueño.

Estaba sentada al borde de la cama en un llanto inexplicable, tarde un momento en reaccionar que había despertado de otra pesadilla, me sentía desorientada, por un momento no sabia si lo que había soñado era real o un sueño, ya que nuevamente había visto la muerte de mi hermana y yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente, sentía que mi corazón se desgarraba cada que veía la escena.

Me levante y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, para tratar de despejarme y olvidar las pesadillas, estando ahí me percate que tanto en casa de Peeta como de Haymitch había luces, me preguntaba si estaban en la misma situación que yo, lo mas probable es que así fuera.

Decidí irme a recostar al sofá, no quería volver a caer en un sueño profundo debido a que me daba miedo retomar la pesadilla; estando en el sofá pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, una de ellas era si volvería algún día a dormir bien, sin tener que despertar gritando por las pesadillas, desorientada y asustada, también me pregunte si volvería a ver a mi madre, lo dudaba ya que ella no pensaba regresar al distrito, por que el volver aquí sería muy doloroso y yo, yo no pensaba volver a salir de este distrito nunca jamás.

Cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormida escuche un ruido en la puerta, era Sae que entraba para preparar el desayuno, no había tenido la noción del tiempo, ya que me sumergí en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el ruido. Ella se sorprendió cuando me vio en el sofá.

-Oh vaya chica, ¿que haces ahí?, ¿no me digas que no haz dormido nada? –

-Hola, si dormí un poco solo… que desperté y ya no pude –

Ella suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, yo decidí irme a cambiar para después de desayunar ir a cazar y poner trampas, así como tal vez recolectar alguna que otra fresa.

Una vez lista baje ayudar a Sae en lo que se pudiera para el desayuno, justo cuando estaba por sentarme a desayunar apareció Haymitch con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Vaya! Justo a tiempo – dijo en un tono ronco

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le replique

-Pues debido a que mi casa esta siendo invadida por varias personas decidí acompañarte a desayunar – dijo esto mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas

-Oh! no seas exagerado Haymitch solo son dos personas que van a poner orden a ese mugrero que tienes por casa – dijo Sae despreocupadamente. Haymitch lanzo un gruñido.

-¿Y por que vienes aquí y no con Peeta? – le dije – te queda mas cerca.

-Bueno porque tu fuiste la de la idea, así que sufre las consecuencias y disfruta de un desayuno conmigo preciosa -

Yo rodee los ojos y le pase el pan que Sae nos había traído, seguramente Peeta lo había horneado temprano.

-Bueno Katniss tengo que irme, supongo que hoy vas a ir cazar ¿verdad? – me dijo Sae mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el refrigerador.

-Si, pasare a dejarte lo que encuentre, hoy pondré algunas trampas y tal vez recolecte fresas –

-Ok te veré mas tarde – y salio de la cocina.

-Con que ya sales a cazar, mmm – Haymitch sonrió levemente

-Sí, necesito hacer algo, sentirme útil y tener con que distraerme – en ese momento me percate que Haymitch estaba sobrio, me sorprendí.

-Bien por ti preciosa –

-Haymitch ¿como es que estas sobrio? – le dije tratando de sonar despreocupada

-ah ni me lo recuerdes, ese condenado tren aun no llega y ahí viene una caja especial para mi – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Como que es consigues el alcohol, quien te lo envía? –

Me dio una sonrisa un tanto… ¿malvada? y me dijo –Eso es un secreto que no te voy a contar –

-Deberías dejarlo, es digamos… agradable platicar contigo sobrio -

-Así que ya platicaste con el chico ¿he?- dijo Haymitch cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Si, ayer estuve un rato ahí, ¿te lo dijo él? –me sentí algo tonta y a la vez intrigada de cómo era que sabia que Peeta y yo habíamos estado platicando. ¿Peeta le habría contado todo?

-No, pero los vi ayer desde mi casa, cuando te dejo aquí –

-Entiendo – ¿acaso Haymitch nos estaba espiando?

-¿Y?- dijo Haymitch después de un rato, al parecer esperaba que siguiera hablando.

-Pues la plática que tuve con él es… algo que no te voy a contar – le di una sonrisa burlona, aparte no me sentía con ánimos de contar todo lo que platique con Peeta, ya que era cosas personales y pues aunque fuera Haymitch nunca me gusto contar mis cosas, ni siquiera a Prim, no, no tuve esa oportunidad.

De un momento a otro me sentí muy triste, recordé la noche anterior.

-Esta bien, ya me lo contará él – dijo Haymitch burlonamente, yo no quería seguir su juego, empezaba a sentirme algo irritada, bueno eso era obvio puesto que era Haymitch y al parecer su existencia era para eso, irritarme y traerme con vida a casa.

-Haz lo que quieras – le dije – voy a cazar se hace tarde y se sentirá mas calor – me levante de la mesa.

-Adiós preciosa –

* * *

N/A PUES BIEN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDE SI TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA NO DUDEN EN DEJARLA ESPERO SU REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO :D


	8. Los Cuadros

HOLA NUEVAMETNE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, YO SE QUE MUCHOS QUIEREN VER MAS ACCION ENTRE PEETA Y KATNISS, CREANME YO TAMBIEN JAJAJ PERO POCO A POCO, LES ESTOY CONTANTO CON FORME ME IMAGINE QUE FUE SU RECUPERACION. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, A PESAR DE QUE NADIE ME DIO ALGUNA SUGERENCIA CON EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, AUN SIGUE ABIERTO PARA SUS SUGERENCIAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO. SALUDOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y HACER QUE MI DIA SEA FELIZ :D

* * *

Capitulo 8

Al regresar a casa después de haber conseguido dos conejos, unas pocas de fresas y colocado dos trampas decidí tomar una ducha, al parecer la primera etapa de mi rutina estaba mas que marcada, solo que esta vez me tarde un poco mas debajo del agua caliente, tratando de relajarme, la pesadilla de anoche me tenía muy desconcertada, de solo pensar en ello me daba miedo irme a dormir; esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

Comí algo de lo que había quedado de un día antes, me sentía algo impaciente puesto que ya quería ir a ver a Peeta, pero como no habíamos quedado en alguna hora en específico no sabía en que momento llegar.

Cuando estaba por terminar de comer, el teléfono sonó, tenía dos opciones o era mi madre que lo dudaba porque quede que yo le hablaba o era el doctor Aurelius, que está si era mas probable.

-¿Diga?- conteste

-Hola señorita Everdeen ¿Cómo le va?- el doctor se escuchaba algo cansado.

-Bien doctor y usted ¿qué tal?-

-Pues aquí marcado por n vez, para ver si tenía suerte, empezaba a preocuparme –

- Hay no me diga que también usted – dije algo exasperada, digo no voy estar pegada al teléfono por siempre.

-¿Cómo que yo también?- el doctor se escuchaba confundido.

-Bueno es que ayer platique con mi madre y también ya tenía rato que me había marcado y pues ya estaba algo preocupada –

-Oh ya entiendo, que bueno que platique con su madre… a pesar de la distancia es bueno que estén en contacto, tal vez no será lo mismo pero lo importante es que no dejé de haber comunicación entre ustedes –

-Pues la verdad nunca tuvimos mucha comunicación – no se porque le dije esto a doctor, pero sin mas se lo solté.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo le fue el día de ayer? –

-Bien, solo estuve dos horas en el bosque, hoy estuve más tiempo y me concentre mas en mi trabajo, puse trampas y traje fresas –

-Muy bien, ahora entiendo porque no la encontré temprano, supongo que hoy madrugo –

-Si, es que el calor empieza a subir y pues desperté desde temprano –

-¿Qué más hizo ayer?-

-Bueno solo fui a ver a Peeta, platique mucho con él y de hecho quede que hoy iba a visitarlo, digo como no tengo aun el material para empezar el libro pues por el momento iré a visitarlo, quiere mostrarme sus pinturas –

-A si con respecto a eso… ya se embarco el material necesario para que pueda comenzar con eso en cuanto el tren este ahí, supongo que unos tres días estará ahí –

-O muy bien doctor, muchas gracias – me pregunte si en ese tren vendrán las bebidas de Haymitch.

-Bien, Katniss algo mas que quiera contarme o alguna duda –

-No doctor – conteste tajantemente, no quería extender mas la plática, lo que quería era ver a Peeta.

-Bueno, mañana no podré hablarle estaré ocupado, pero en cuanto pueda me comunicaré con usted- si estará muy ocupado tomando una siesta, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

-Si no se preocupe, que este bien y gracias por el embarque -

-Hasta pronto cuídese y recuerde tomar las cosas con calma –

Salí de la casa en dirección a la de Peeta y en el camino me encontré con Thom, llevaba una caja con varias cosas, al parecer estaba ocupando una de las casas de los vencedores que nunca se había habitado.

-Hey que hay Katniss – me dijo muy sonriente.

-Hola Thom –

-Escuche que comienzas a surtir al distrito de carne fresca, ojala encontraras un pavo para hacerlo al horno seria delicioso –

-Haré lo posible – le dije dándole una sonrisa, pero a la vez escondiendo una nostalgia que me vino al recordar a Gale y lo que sucedió la última vez que trajo un pavo al distrito.

-Que estés bien – me dijo y siguió su camino.

Antes de llegar a tocar la puerta de casa de Peeta, el abrió y me recibió con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que me sienta mas tranquila y me relajara.

-Vaya creí que no ibas a venir – me dijo despreocupado.

-Lo siento es que no quedamos en una hora en especifico y no quiero interferir en tu rutina –

-Vamos tengo que mostrarte los cuadros, serás la primera en verlos- Peeta se escuchaba muy emocionado.

Cuando estuvimos en su estudio volví a impresionarme como ayer, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenía ahí, había lienzos, diversos papeles, pinturas, pinceles, hasta había un caballete que tenía al parecer una pintura que estaba tapada con una manta.

-Vaya Peeta, si que tienes muchas cosas aquí, es como ayer con la cocina, todo lo necesario para trabajar –

-Bueno he tratado de tener todas la herramientas y pues poco a poco he ido acomodando las cosas, de hecho en el próximo tren llegarán algunas cosas que aun me hacen falta – él me sonreía tímidamente.

Yo empecé a caminar por la habitación, había acomodado los cuatros recargados en una pared, incluso había uno que colgaba de una de ellas, era un cuadro de su padre, sonriente como él, con la gentileza como yo lo recordaba.

-Este fue el primer cuadro que pinte una vez que regrese – me dijo señalando el cuadro de su padre.

-Es muy bueno – dije tímidamente – plasmaste muy bien como era tu padre, gentil, pasivo, siempre me sonría de ese modo – el recordar a su padre era difícil porque también hacia que recordara al mío.

-Si es lo que he tratado de hacer y finalmente me ayuda mucho, me relajo cuando estoy pintando y así puedo ir distinguiendo mejor los recuerdos que me llegan, de cuales son reales y cuales no…- Peeta dudo en seguir hablando.

-Siempre te gusto hacer esto, es obvio que te ayude como terapia – yo no sabía muy bien que decirle – aparte eres muy bueno, rayos Peeta eres muy bueno en todo lo que haces, horneas excelente y pintas de manera que plasmas la esencia de la situación o en este caso de la persona –

Peeta se veía dudoso de decir algo pero al final hablo – Katniss, tu dijiste que odiabas mis cuadros en el tren de la gira, ¿real o no real? –

Su pregunta me sorprendió bastante ya que el ayer había dicho que sus cuadros eran diferentes, es decir yo creía que estaba conciente que los primeros no me habían gustado porque tenían todos los horrores de los juegos.

-Real – me sentí muy avergonzada – pero era porque plasmaste todo lo de la primera arena, algo que yo estaba intentado olvidar en ese momento, pero te dije…-

-Que el que no te gustaran no significaba que no eran buenos – me interrumpió y a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo – si eso es, ahora lo recuerdo mejor –

Desvíe la mirada y me fui a ver los otros cuadros que tenía recargados en la pared, tan solo eran 5, pero eran en verdad unos cuadros hermosos, uno era de sus hermanos y él horneando, se les veía felices, me imagine la escena donde se hacían bromas entre ellos; otro cuadro era algo así como abstracto, no le encontraba sentido, incluso ladeé la cabeza para tomarle forma, en ese momento Peeta, que estaba a mi lado se tenso, yo lo voltee a ver esperando que me explicara.

-Este es diferente a los demás – le dije, en vista de que no decía nada, solo veía el cuadro con cierta aprensión.

-Si bueno, provee con algo diferente y ese fue el resultado – no se pero presentía que me mentía, se veía algo nervioso y avergonzado a la vez

- Me gusta este – le dije señalando un cuadro lleno de huertos, para ver si de ese modo se relajaba - ¿el 11? – le pregunte

-Así es, fue uno de los distritos que mas me impresiono por su extensión –

-Si es muy grande – no pude evitar pensar en Rue.

-He tratado de recordar lo mejor posible para poder plasmar como era –

-Pues si que lo haz logrado, te digo eres muy bueno – le dije y le un leve codazo, el sonrío y de sus mejillas salió un rubor.

-Este de aquí – dijo señalando el cuadro que estaba al lado.

-Si es la entrada al bosque solo que no tiene la alambrada ¿no es así? –

-Correcto, es como me gustaría ver un día el distrito, libre de ataduras, claro no se que tan conveniente sea con los animales y peligros de la naturaleza – el río a lo que yo me uní.

-Bueno solo una vez me correteo un oso y también unos cuantos perros salvajes, pero con todo el movimiento que hay no creo que se acerquen mucho – dije despreocupada.

-Katniss no debiste decir eso, ahora estaré mas preocupado cuando estés en el bosque – Peeta se puso muy serió.

-No te preocupes Peeta, no me estoy adentrando mucho y pues para eso están los árboles, ¿olvidas que trepo muy bien? – le guiñe un ojo, esperando que no se preocupara mas.

- Si pero aun así, te puede acorralar como lo hice con los profesionales – me tense al escuchar eso, ya que Peeta me reclamó que intente asesinarlo con ese panal, no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-No pasará nada – le dije y desvié la mirada hacia el último de los cuadros – este es realmente muy bonito –

-No Katniss, en verdad me preocupa – Peeta me tomo de los hombros, era el primer contacto que teníamos después de nuestro abrazo de ayer, en ese momento algo dentro de mí se agito.

Era increíble lo que me hacia sentir el contacto con Peeta, cada vez se incrementaba mas mi deseo de tenerlo junto a mi; no se porque razón, tal vez por estar viendo estos cuadros, pero recordé cuando en el tren dormíamos abrazados para apoyarnos con las pesadillas, las pesadillas que teníamos cada noche, pesadillas como la de anoche.

Me mordí el labio, no sabía que decir, estaba tan confundida, primero por su contacto y luego su preocupación por mis incursiones al bosque.

-Yo se que te gusta mucho el bosque y cazar, pero ahora que lo analizo es algo muy peligroso, antes tenías a Gale… - Peeta no termino la frase, se quedo muy pensativo, me preguntaba que era lo que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-Si pero no siempre estuvo ahí, conozco muy bien ciertos puntos del bosque, y pues ahora no es necesario estar tantas horas cazando, solo es algo como… terapia o rutina – trate de quitarle importancia al tema ya que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso – aparte esa vez del oso fue porque nos desviamos de nuestra ruta y nos adentramos mas de la cuenta –

-Es que…- Peeta estaba muy desconcertado.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le di una leve sonrisa y acune con mi mano su mejilla, este gesto nos tenso a ambos, por lo que baje rápidamente mi mano y me voltee al último cuadro.

-Este es el distrito 4 ¿verdad? – le dije señalando el cuadro donde se podía ver el mar con un enorme sol y nubes, había dos personas tomadas de la mano, donde solo se marcaba su silueta debido a que estaban viendo hacia el mar y por la contra luz que generaba el sol.

-Si, es el distrito 4 – Peeta se escuchaba aun cabizbajo, no se si porque el cuadro le traía algún pensamiento o porque se preocupaba por lo de entrar al bosque.

-Me gustan mucho tus pinturas, son muy buenas y las hacer muy rápido –

-Bueno cuando tienes mucho tiempo – me dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿en las mañanas horneas y en las tardes te dedicas a pintar? –

-Si bueno parte de las tarde porque he estado viendo en que puedo ayudar con la reconstrucción del distrito, de hecho tal vez las tardes ya las tenga mas ocupados, ya que empezaré con la reconstrucción de la panadería, digo aquí he podido trabajar, pero creo que no estaría mal volver a levantar la panadería –

-Vaya eso es estupendo, me da mucho gusto por ti – le di una gran sonrisa, el saber que Peeta estaba interesado en establecer nuevamente la panadería quería decir que permanecería en el distrito y eso me emocionaba, hacía que me sintiera feliz, un sentimiento que tenía mucho tiempo que no concebía.

* * *

N/A: NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR EN VERDAD ES MUY IMPORTANTE PORQUE ASI VERE QUE TAL LES PARECE LA HISTORIA.


	9. El Libro

HOLA PUES BIEN AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTAN! Y PUES PATY TENIA DUDA DE QUIEN ERA THOM, YA LE CONTESTE PERO POR SI AHI HAY ALGUIEN MAS QUE TENGA DUDA RESULTA QUE THOM ES UN AMIGO DE GALE, SALE AL FINAL DE SINSAJO, ES A QUIEN LE PREGUNTA KATNISS DE A QUIENES HABIA ENCONTRADO EN CASA DEL ALCALDE. RECUERDEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

* * *

Capitulo 9

Cuando le pregunte por la pintura que tenía bajo la manta él me dijo que aún no estaba terminada que de hecho le faltaba mucho, que no tenía mucho que la había comenzado.

-Pero bueno enséñamela para que así vea como lo haces, como vas avanzando – le dije con un sonrisa picara, la verdad es que me intrigaba mucho tanto misterio que le había puesto.

-No preferiría que la vieras terminada, aparte no estoy del todo convencido de lo que estoy haciendo –

-Oh, por favor Peeta – en ese momento me tomo de la mano y me saco del estudio, el tener su mano con la mía era tan reconfortante, hizo que el cuerpo se me erizara.

-No, vamos a tomar algo, tengo Te preparado –

Llegamos a la cocina que estaba pulcramente ordenada, era increíble que Peeta fuera tan ordenado después de todo lo que paso.

Tomo dos tazas y sirvió el Te, también paso unas galletas que al parecer eran de vainilla.

-Y dime que tal estuvo tu día – Pregunto mientras me acercaba el azúcar.

-Bueno nada nuevo, solo que fui a cazar, esta vez traje dos conejos y fresas, y pues ya puse dos trampas a ver que cae para mañana – trate de no platicar mucho del bosque ya que no quería que se volviera a preocupar.

-¿Haz pasado al nuevo quemador? –

-Si, pero la verdad es muy incomodo, no es nada como antes, antes me sentía muy… a gusto, ahora la verdad es lo contrarío –

-mm ¿Por qué?, bueno es obvio que nunca volverá a ser lo mismo pero…-

-No, no lo será, pero mas que eso es que…- no sabia si decirle como me mira la gente, como miran a la loca que manto a la presidenta Coin – bueno todo mundo… se me queda viendo, tal vez temen que les haga daño – yo baje la cabeza, me sentía muy extraña.

-Katniss no hagas suposiciones, tal vez te ven porque bueno… - ahora era Peeta quien se veía dudoso – es que fuiste el símbolo de la rebelión, fuiste quien los libero – yo negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea por eso, mas bien me ven como la causa por la que el distrito haya sido bombardeado y ahora tengan que estar en labores de reconstrucción – se me empezaba a cortar la voz.

-No yo no creo eso, a mi también me ven, pero no creo que sea porque… bueno puedo llegar a perder el control de quien soy, aparte no dejo que me afecte, pero cambiemos de tema, ¿a que otra cosa te vas a dedicar? –

-Pues ahora no tengo nada en específico, mi rutina empieza con la caza y termina ahí – me reí, mi vida se escuchaba tan patética, pero era Peeta quien marcaba la diferencia para que no me sintiera tan miserable, siempre había sido Peeta, suspire.

- Bueno tal vez encuentres algo mas adelante, no se… puedas ayudar en algo de la reconstrucción –

-Bueno en realidad estoy esperando el próximo tren – Peeta se tenso y sus ojos se entristecieron – mas bien estoy esperando un embarque que viene en el próximo tren – añadí rápidamente.

-Espero que no sea una caja de alcohol – los dos reímos, era tan agradable estar con Peeta, a pesar de que existía cierta tensión en el ambiente, tensión que esperaba con el tiempo se desvaneciera.

-No, ese se lo dejo a Haymitch antes de que se ponga mas gruñón, en realidad estoy esperando un paquete que manda el doctor Aurelius – en ese momento me llego a la cabeza la idea de que Peeta podía contribuir a este nuevo proyecto y tal vez le ayudaría para recordar con mayor claridad lo que paso.

-¿Y qué es?- dijo muy intrigado.

-Bueno es papel, lápices y demás, para comenzar un libro muy parecido al que tengo de mi familia – no sabía si a Peeta le agradaría la idea de ayudarme, pero en ese momento me emociono que podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-Entiendo, suena interesante, pero ¿seguiría siendo de plantas y consejos? –

-No esta vez será diferente, de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir y me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras, serías de gran utilidad, como la ultima vez – me sonroje ya que sentía algo de vergüenza abusar del talento de Peeta.

-Claro, en lo que pueda ayudar, ya sabes – él se mostró muy entusiasta.

-Bueno es un libro que quiero hacer sobre todos los que vivieron los… juegos y la guerra, que nos ayudaron, es algo así como un tributo a todos ellos, para no olvidar quienes fueron, que hicieron y sobre todo aquellos que me ayudaron. – pensar en todos ellos hacia que me sintiera muy triste, se que iba a ser un trabajo difícil, pero se los debía, yo… quería que existiera algo para ellos.

-Vaya, es un gran proyecto, muy interesante y supongo que yo…-

-Si tu quieres podrías hacer los dibujos de todos ellos – lo interrumpí – claro si quieres y si no interrumpe tu rutina, tu harías el dibujo y yo escribiría acerca de todos ellos, de que hicieron, como nos ayudaron, a que distrito pertenecían – yo baje la cabeza, me daba miedo escuchar que no quería ayudarme, que era una tarea que interrumpía sus planes o algo así por el estilo.

Peeta tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera directamente, a esos ojos azules que en este momento brillaban ya que sonreía.

-Claro que me encantaría ayudarte con este proyecto, es algo genial lo que se te ha ocurrido, como dices es un tributo a todos ellos, si Katniss cuenta conmigo – hizo una pausa, no dejábamos de vernos directamente – Siempre –

El escuchar esa palabra hizo que demasiadas emociones vinieran a mi y nuevamente no me controle y lo abrace, esta vez él no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderme. Me rodeo con sus brazos fuertes hundiendo su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi cabello, permanecimos así durante un buen rato.

-Gracias – le dije finalmente cuando nos separamos.

-No que agradeces, será un trabajo muy interesante –

-No, en verdad Peeta, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, gracias por estar _siempre_ a mi lado – esta vez fui yo quien lo tomo de la mano y le di un fuerte apretón.

Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, platicando del proyecto del libro, de cómo planeaba la reconstrucción de la panadería, incluso hablamos de cómo hacer que Haymitch también tuviera alguna distracción que lo alejara un poco del vicio, cosa que creemos que es algo difícil.

-Bueno al menos permitió que alguien limpiara su casa, porque la verdad el lugar se estaba volviendo imposible para estar ahí – dijo Peeta con una leve mueca.

-Si, hoy estuvo en casa mientras empezaban a limpiar, fue a irritarme durante el desayuno –

-Tómalo con calma es Haymitch –

-Si, lo se – en ese momento me acorde de la platica que tuvimos y como Haymitch dijo que su caso era un caso perdido, que había perdido la batalla – me gustaría que nos permitiera ayudarlo, pero es algo muy complicado, el nos ha ayudado, a su manera, pero ya vez, nos regreso a casa con vida – suspire

-Así es, tal vez poco a poco, no hay que verlo como un caso perdido y si él te irrita, pues nosotros también podemos molestarlo un poco – me dijo mientras me daba un guiño.

-Si, creo que no estaría mal despertarlo de vez en cuando con un vaso de agua – reí

-Solo recuerda el cuchillo –

-Oh sii lo tendré muy en cuenta – nos quedamos en silencio, fue un silencio algo incomodo ya que Peeta veía a un punto fijo, era como si tratará de recordar algo, al parecer estaba teniendo un leve episodio, ya que sus pupilas se veían normales a diferencia de ese día en el bosque donde estaba aferrado a un árbol.

-¿Katniss? – de repente Peeta se veía apenado - ¿real o no real?, ¿nos amenázate con un cuchillo de mesa en el primer tren camino al capitolio? – Peeta termino en un susurro la pregunta, estaba muy avergonzado.

Me sentí triste que no distinguiera bien ese recuerdo, puesto que la agresión solo era para Haymitch, pero el recordaba que yo había agredido, que era una persona… ¿violenta?

-Bueno… en parte es real, porque si agredí a Haymitch o mas bien a la mesa – dije tratando de suavizar la situación, y al parecer dio resultado ya que sonrió.

-O si tu clavaste el cuchillo en la mesa y después Haymitch te pidió que lo lanzaras ¿no es así? – al parecer Peeta empezaba recordar mejor la escena.

-Si así es – yo desvíe la mirada, me sentía incomoda y triste, porque Peeta aun tenía muchos recuerdo retorcidos de mi persona.

Él tomó mi mano y la apretó, su mano era tan cálida y reconfortante, –Katniss – me volvió a dar otro apretón para que volteara a verlo, cosa que hice.

-Se que tal vez te incomodo o son cosas que no te gustaría recordar, perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, yo…-

-No Peeta, no tienes porque pedir perdón – puse mi otra mano sobre la suya, dejándola entre mis manos, para hacerle sentir que siempre voy estar con él para que recuperé todos sus recuerdos; siempre me costaba mucho trabajo expresarme, pero tenía que decirle, tenía que saber.

-Yo voy estar aquí para apoyarte con todo esto…- le dije en un susurro - así como tu siempre haz estado para apoyarme en todo, esta vez me toca a mi, y… voy hacer todo lo que pueda para que estés bien –

En ese momento Peeta tomo su mano libre y la puso en mi nuca, nos fue acercando lentamente hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados y permanecimos así durante un buen rato, solo escuchando nuestra respiración. No pude evitar sentir cierta agitación dentro de mi, cada vez me desconcertaba mas todo lo que me hacia sentir el estar tan cerca de él.

-Gracias – fue Peeta quien rompió por fin el silencio – gracias en verdad y tu sabes muy bien que yo estaré aquí siempre que me necesites –

El escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora, al saber que no solo permanecería en el distrito, si no que también me permitiría estar a su lado. Hoy había sido un buen día.

* * *

N/A: PERDONEN SI HAY MAS ERRORES QUE DE COSTUMBRE, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA CHECARLO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE AMOOOO A PEETAAAAAAAA XD! XO!


	10. La Estación

HOLA A TODOS, NO ME CANSO DE AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS. SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Los siguientes dos días fueron muy similares, ir a cazar por las mañanas y las tardes con Peeta, él decidió comenzar a pintar otro cuadro, ya que en el estudio permanecía un cuadro bajo la manta, esta vez pintaba el atardecer desde el centro de entrenamiento, de ese día antes de entrar a la segunda arena; mientras el pintaba, yo comenzaba a estructurar la idea del libro, empezando a escribir los nombres de todos aquellos que iban a formar parte, en frente de esa lista estaba escribiendo su mejor cualidad para que Peeta tuviera una idea mas certera de que reflejar en la imagen que hiciera de ellos.

Peeta de vez en cuando comenzaba con el juego de ¿real o no real?, para que los sacara de dudas, ciertas veces me sentía incomoda con algunas de sus preguntas, pero yo trataba de contestar todas de la mejor manera y me frustraba cuando preguntaba algunas de su familia, ya que ahí no tenía mucha idea, salvo algunas veces que pregunta por su papa y cuando nos compraba.

-Oye mañana llegará el tren con todo lo necesario para que comencemos con el libro – me dijo Peeta mientras mezclaba un poco de pintura roja con amarillo para sacar el tono de naranja que tanto le gustaba.

-Si así es, pero no se con quien tengo que ir para recoger el paquete – en ese momento me cayo en cuenta que me tenía que acercar a la estación y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

-Supongo que tu paquete no será tan grande así que en la oficina podemos ver con Samuel, quien se encarga de llevar los registros – Peeta contesto despreocupado, al parecer esto ya era mas común para él.

-¿Tu haz ido por muchos paquetes? –

-Si bueno, el día que regrese traía gran parte de lo que tengo ahora para trabajar, pero hay un vagón de carga y pues tienes que ir registrando todo, también he estado recibiendo los suministros para el pan, no te preocupes yo te acompañaré – el me dio una sonrisa y se volteo para continuar con el cuadro.

-Gracias, así será más fácil –

Como el tren llegaría a medio día decidí ir temprano a cazar, ya que Sae siempre me daba comida de la que le daba a los trabajadores, así que era mi forma de pago por proveerme de comida, por lo que no podía dejar de cazar, aparte tenía que revisar las últimas trampas que había puesto.

Justo cuando regresaba me encontré con Peeta a la entrada del mi casa – Hola Kat, que tal tu día – me dijo muy sonriente.

-Pues no estuvo mal, las trampas sirvieron muy bien y al parecer mis brazos están en mejor condición para poder disparar mejor –

-Eso me da gusto; quieres que vayamos de una vez a la estación, el tren no tiene mucho que llego – me sentí muy inquieta en cuanto Peeta dijo la palabra estación.

-Si, esta bien, dame un segundo para dejar esto – le dije señalando mis armas.

Entre mas nos acercábamos a la estación me ponía mas nerviosa, tenía mucho que no venía aquí, de hecho no había salido mucho, simplemente era de mi casa al bosque, de ahí al nuevo quemador para dejar rápidamente a Sae todo y después a mi casa, solo había salido a casa de Peeta y de Haymitch, era muy extraño ir a otro lugar.

Afortunadamente Peeta venía conmigo y eso era lo que me impulsaba a dar otro paso mas. Cuando estuvimos mas cerca, algo me impido seguir, me pare en seco, es como si hubiera una pared que no me permitiera continuar, había demasiada gente arremolinada por el lugar, gente que estaba bajando del tren y gente esperado recibir sus paquetes o algún conocido.

La escena me trajo demasiados recuerdos, principalmente cuando regresamos de nuestros primeros juegos, cuando aun estaba Prim para recibirme, con Gale y toda su familia. Empecé a respirar muy rápido, Peeta se detuvo a mi lado con una expresión de angustia.

-Katniss ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste? – se puso en frente de mi y me tomo por los hombros, yo lo vi fijamente a los ojos, se veía preocupado.

-Lo siento Peeta, pero… no, no puedo acercarme mas a ese lugar, no sé, son muchas cosas las que me vienen a la mente, Prim, los juegos, todo. – sin darme cuenta estaba llorando.

Peeta me abrazo –sh sh, tranquila Katniss nadie te hará daño, todo estará bien, recuerda que vamos por el paquete y regresaremos a casa –

-No en verdad no puedo, no puedo, no se porque es algo que no puedo explicar…- yo me aferraba con fuerza a su camisa y apretaba mi rostro contra su pecho, estaba muy descontrolada.

-Hagamos una cosa, si quieres yo voy por los paquetes, no te preocupes tu espera aquí y regresaré con las cosas ¿de acuerdo? – la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado se nos quedaba viendo.

-No es que yo…- no sabía que decirle, me sentía tan mal por ni siquiera poder recoger un paquete en la estación.

-¿O prefieres que te lleve a casa y regrese por los paquetes después? – Peeta se veía muy preocupado por mi reacción.

-Si, creo que si… será lo mejor, yo volveré y por favor recoge tu el paquete – le dije tratando de respirar lo mas regular posible.

-No, te llevo a la casa y después regreso, me quedare mas tranquilo si te dejo en tu casa – Peeta me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y me giro para que empezara a caminar de regreso.

No dijimos nada de camino a mi casa, solo sentía la mirada de Peeta, yo aun no podía creer que me pasara esto, pero lo que menos quería era acercarme a esa estación y lo peor tampoco quería que Peeta se acercara, pero era necesario, el tenía que recoger sus paquetes con los suministros para elaborar el pan, no podía decirle que se quedara conmigo a pesar de que era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, me senté en el sofá, trate de respirar profundo para evitar las lágrimas, Peeta se veía preocupado, pero no decía nada, al parecer estaba igual de desconcertado que yo por mi reacción, solo se sentó a mi lado.

- Perdóname, no se que me pasa – le dije con voz cortada – es solo que… no pude dar un paso mas, como si hubiera una pared que no me permitiera seguir -

- No te preocupes todo va estar bien – nuevamente puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, yo me gire y me recosté en su pecho abrazándolo de la cintura, olía a canela, a pan, su aroma hizo que me empezará a relajar y dejar de llorar.

-¿Ya mas tranquila? – dijo después de un rato

-Si gracias – yo no quería separarme de él, me sentía segura, era agradable, pero él tenía que ir por su provisiones a la estación.

-Ver por tus paquetes Peeta, todo esta… mejor – le dije dándole un sonrisa algo apenada.

-¿Segura? No quiero dejarte –

-Si todo está bien, perdona por mi ataque de locura… ¿podrás recoger mi paquete? ¿No será mucha carga para ti solo?-

-No te preocupes, yo lo traeré todo, de por si siempre hay quien me ayuda con los sacos de harina y esas cosas, no te fijes – en ese momento se levanto y me rozo la mejilla.

-Gracias Peeta –

-Regreso en un rato, ¿necesitas algo mas? – era increíble, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y aparte siempre veía que no me hiciera falta nada. Yo negué con la cabeza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaba a Peeta recoger los suministros, pero yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa ya que tenía casi dos horas que se había salido de mi casa. No me imagine que se llevara tanto tiempo y mas que quedo que regresaba, ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Le daría una crisis?, _vamos Katniss tranquila no empieces a especular y alterarte otra vez_.

Escuche la puerta, me acelere a ver porque había tardado tanto pero me lleve una sorpresa…

-Hola chica ¿que pasa?, parece que esperabas ver otra cara en vez de la mía – era Sae que traía una canasta con comida.

-Oh es solo que… estoy, bueno Peeta fue a recoger un paquete y no ha regresado – me decepcioné mucho y a la vez me avergoncé por demostrar que ansiaba mucho ver a Peeta.

-Entiendo, pues no se, no lo he visto, tal vez se complico mucho en recoger las cosas había mucha mas gente hoy en la estación que de costumbre, al parecer llegaron mas personas – me dijo Sae muy indiferente.

-Tal vez sea eso – baje la mirada y trate de controlar mi nerviosismo.

-Pero ¿no ibas a ir con él? – me dijo empezando a guardar cosas en la alacena y el refrigerador.

-Si, pero yo…- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y no pude continuar.

Sae volteo a verme extrañada, debido a que nunca venía nadie, de no ser ella, Peeta o Haymitch y cualquiera de los tres entraba sin tocar.

-¿No vas abrir?- me dijo Sae, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza, empezaba a preocuparme por Peeta, estaba ya nuevamente muy nerviosa, sin poderme mover.

-Ok yo abriré-

Yo me quedé en la cocina por lo que solo escuche un leve murmuro, trate de poner atención para ver si distinguía quien era y que quería, pero no entendí nada.

Sae regreso un instante después, -¿Quién era? – le dije muy ansiosa.

-Te trajeron esto – levanto la mano y traía al parecer dos cartas.

-¿Para mi? – me extrañaba mucho ya que la única que podría mandar una carta era mi madre y si ella quisiera hablar conmigo era mas fácil por teléfono.

-Bueno una va dirigida para ti y la otra para ti y para Peeta – decía esto mientras extendía las cartas para que las tomara.

-¿Quién las trajo? – yo miraba extrañada las cartas.

- Un chico que ayuda a Samuel, por el momento él se encarga de los paquetes y todo eso que llega, digamos que es el encargado del correo. Pone a Jeyson a entregar cartas y paquetes pequeños y a pasar notificaciones de que llego un paquete para que lo recojas – Sae terminaba de acomodar las cosas y me veía algo intrigada, tal vez no tenía el mejor aspecto.

Tome la carta que venía dirigida para Peeta y para mi, me sorprendió el remitente, era del Capitolio, era una carta de Plutarch, casi la dejo caer, la puse con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa, como si fuera un tipo de bomba o algo así.

-¿Todo bien? – me dijo Sae

-Si, bueno es que es una carta de Plutarch, no me la esperaba, de hecho no me esperaba recibir alguna carta de nadie – tome la otra carta y reconocí la letra, era una carta de la madre de Gale, de Hazelle

* * *

N/A. QUE TAL? LES CONFIESO QUE NO CREI QUE ME IBA A EXTENDER TANTO, PERO LES TENGO QUE IR NARRANDO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME HE IMAGINADO QUE PASARON NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.


	11. Inesperado

HOLA COMO LES VA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, CREO QUE HUBO ALGUNAS CONFUCIONES CON LO DE LAS CARTAS PERO AQUI MAS O MENOS SEGUN YO QUEDA CLARO JEJEJE, NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Me quede observando la carta durante un buen rato, no sabia si abrirla o esperar a estar de ánimos; el recibir ambas cartas fue muy desconcertante, algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, mi nieta me espera, ¿necesitas algo?- me dijo Sae cuando se empezó a caminar a la salida de la cocina.

-No, gracias, te veo mañana – yo aun tenía clavada la mirada en la carta.

Abrí la carta muy sigilosamente, no sabía que me esperaba en esa carta o a que se debía, era extraño saber de la familia de Gale después de tanto tiempo.

_Katniss:_

_Tal vez te estés preguntado el motivo de mi carta, no lo se, simplemente tenía el deseo de escribirte y contar un poco de cómo están las cosas; hable con tu madre primero para ver que tan conveniente era el que te escribiera, ella me dijo que era mejor a que te hablara por teléfono y yo también lo creo, ya que no sabría expresarme adecuadamente si fuera a través de ese medio._

_Tiene mucho tiempo que no se nada de ti, salvo por lo que platique con tu madre. Espero que las cosas vayan mejor, obviamente es algo muy difícil por todo lo que estas pasando, no quisiera tocar mucho el tema de Prim, ya que para ti es algo muy doloroso y no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, simplemente quería decirte que siento tanto todo lo que haz sufrido, de hecho toda mi familia lamenta mucho tu perdida, puesto que también fue una para nuestra familia._

_Ojala las cosas no hubieran sido así, me dolió mucho saber que Gale decidió alejarse, aun no se sus motivos ni los tuyos, solo espero que en un futuro puedan volver a reunirse, a ser los amigos que solían ser, porque me entristece mucho ver a mi hijo en ese estado, pero no te quiero agobiar; nosotros estamos en el distrito 2, afortunadamente todos estamos bien, tratando de adaptarnos y retomando nuestras vidas, ha sido un cambio muy fuerte para todos, creo que Posy es quien mejor a llevado todo, se adapto muy rápido, aquí aun hay muchas cosas por reconstruir, Gale trabaja muy fuerte para que la gente tenga lo que necesitan, que todo sea mas justo y con una buena calidad de vida, Rory y Vick le ayudan en lo que pueden._

_No quiero extenderme mucho y molestarte, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo aquí tienes a tu familia que te quiere y te extraña. Ojala algún día me escribas para contarme como estas._

_Hazelle Hawthorne y familia._

Cuando termine de leer la carta estaba llorando, eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por mi mente, así como también muchos sentimientos, yo quería mucho a la familia de Gale, fue como tener una segunda familia para mi y para Prim. Tal vez nunca fue como cuando estuvo mi padre, pero nos apoyamos entre todos, en verdad eran como unos primos para nosotras.

Era obvio que Gale no le había hablado a Hazelle de que fue lo que paso en nuestra ultima conversación, en como de cierta manera lo culpe por la muerte de Prim, pero no quiero pensar mas en eso porque duele, duele mucho, sin embargo me sentí algo intrigada por la parte donde menciona el estado de Gale, ¿a que estado se refiere?, ¿acaso Gale no estaba bien?, pero lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, si no fuera por Peeta, las cosas serían muy diferentes para mi.

¡Peeta! en ese momento caí en cuenta que no había regresado y volvieron los nervios, decidí que lo mejor era ir a buscarlo, afrontar tal vez a las personas y lo peor a la estación.

Justo cuando iba hacia la puerta alguien entro, en esta ocasión era Peeta, traía una caja, que supuse yo eran las cosas para comenzar el libro. Al verlo entrar mi cuerpo se relajo y deje los nervios a un lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – trate de usar un tono cordial, pero mas bien se escucho como un reclamo.

-Oh lo siento, no quería tardar tanto, pero había mucha gente y bueno surgió algo inesperado – dijo mientras ponía la caja sobre una de las sillas.

-¿Todo esta bien? – dije algo preocupada, ya que posiblemente Peeta tuvo alguna crisis y no quería decirme tal cual que había pasado.

-Si todo esta bien – el me dijo casi instantáneamente y a decir verdad lo parecía ya que el estaba muy tranquilo.

-Entonces…-

-Resulta que en la estación me encontré con Delly que venía llegando al distrito –

-¿Delly Cartwright regreso al distrito 12? – le dije recordando aquella chica, que era amiga de Peeta y que también trato de hablarle bien de mi cuado estaba muy reciente su secuestro, algo que hacia que sintiera cierta simpatía hacía ella, así como también agradecida.

-Así es, bueno regreso provisionalmente, aun no sabe donde establecerse y pues quiere ver si aquí podría ser un buen lugar o no sabe si quedarse en el capitolio donde esta su hermana, imagínate dice que ahí podría ser un buen lugar para vivir – Peeta levanto las cejas y negó con la cabeza

-Bueno eso lo dice porque no estuvo ahí antes de la rebelión –

-Así es, pero bueno también las cosas han cambiado mucho – me dio una sonrisa.

-Entonces tardaste porque estuviste platicando con ella – le dije mientras empezaba a ver que contenía la caja que había traído Peeta.

-En parte, había mucha gente en la estación y pues tardaron en entregarme los sacos, después lleve a Delly a mi casa a que se instalara ya que se va quedar ahí mientras este en el distrito – al escuchar eso levante la vista para verlo, me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Por qué se va quedar contigo? –

-Bueno, pues ahí hay espacio, aparte que la casa que están utilizando para alojar a los recién llegados ya esta muy llena, incluso Thom también esta prestando la casa que esta ocupando para recibir gente – él contaba esto mientras su mirada estaba fija en las cartas que estaban en la mesa.

-Entonces esta llegando mucho gente al distrito, vaya – yo no sabia que decir yo tenía todo este espacio y había mucha gente que aun no tenía un hogar.

-Bueno muchos son trabajadores y pues ya se están construyendo casas para toda la gente que se va quedar, Delly me contó que Paylor ha puesto a mucha gente a trabajar en el distrito para poderlo reactivar lo antes posible – si supongo que si, querían que el distrito 12 fuera productivo en vez de una carga, era una tarea difícil porque era sacar un distrito de las cenizas.

-¿Katniss? ¿Todo esta bien? Te veo… intranquila, ¿se debe a lo de esta tarde en la estación? – Peeta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No, bueno han sido muchas cosas hoy, lo de la estación, estaba preocupada porque…- no quise decirle que me preocupo demasiado su ausencia, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mas vulnerable si se lo decía

Peeta me tomo de la mano esperando a que siguiera hablando – a es que también me llegaron unas cartas, hace un momento vino alguien a dejarlas, Sae las recibió – le dije tratando de desviar la conversación.

-O son esas que están en la mesa ¿cierto? –

-Si, de hecho una viene dirigida a los dos, es de Plutarch – en ese momento le pase la carta, mientras guardaba la de Hazelle en su sobre.

Peeta la tomo con algo de recelo, creo que a ninguno de los dos nos agradaba recibir una carta de él, a pesar que su intervención había sido fundamental para que comenzará la rebelión.

-¿Quieres que la leamos ahora? – me dijo Peeta

- No lo se, no estoy de ánimos, que te parece si mejor comemos algo – le dije con una sonrisa.

-O vaya, es que quede con Delly que iba a regresar para que fuéramos al quemador a comer algo, ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros?- Peeta se mostró muy animado.

Una fuerte punzada me dio en el pecho en ese momento, esa punzada que hizo que recordará aquella ocasión cuando Peeta estaba bailando con esa desconocida, la vez que Cinna y Portia nos llevaron a bailar en el Capitolio, eso me indico que nuevamente estaba celosa.

* * *

N/A: OK ALGUNOS SE HAN DE TENER CARA DE O_o PORQUE NO ENTIENDE EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, PUES BIEN ES UN PEQUEÑO ENLACE CON EL OTRO FIC QUE ESCRIBI, EL DE UNA NOCHE DIFERENTE, OJALA LO LEAN PARA ENTEDER UN POCO MEJOR DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR LEER, SALUDOS A TODOS Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO. XD


	12. La llamada

HOLA TODO MUNDO! PUES YO ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR LA ACEPTACION QUE HA TENIDO ESTE FIC Y DEJEN LES CUENTO ALGO, JAMAS PENSE HACERLO TAN LARGO, PERO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE NO PUEDA CONTESTARLOS PERO ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. SALUDOS

* * *

Capitulo 12

No podía creer que estaba celosa, pero lo estaba, eso hizo que me preguntara mas a fondo que era lo que hacia en realidad Delly Cartwright en el distrito 12.

-¿Katniss?- nuevamente Peeta me trajo a la realidad sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-O lo siento, Sae dejo comida aquí y bueno no creo ser una buena compañía hoy, ya viste como me puse hace rato, aparte aun siento muchas miradas que me incomodan cuando voy al quemador – me di la vuelta para empezar a sacar la comida y así evitar su mirada.

-Pero…- Peeta empezaba a replicar cuando sonó el teléfono, que agradecí ya que así evitaría su insistencia.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estas? – era mi madre, en esta ocasión se le oía mas tranquila.

-Hola mama bien y tu que tal – yo voltee a ver a Peeta esperando ver alguna señal de despedida, pero al parecer decidió esperar.

-Bien, aquí todo esta muy bien, con mucho trabajo para todos, pero creo que es bueno porque nos mantenemos ocupados en cosas positivas, ¿Por qué no me haz hablado?-

-Perdona, es que bueno no lo se, he salido a cazar y bueno estoy planeando con Peeta un proyecto como terapia que recomendó el doctor Aurelius –

-Esta bien, me da gusto escuchar eso, ¿Cómo… esta Peeta? – mi mama dudo un poco al preguntarme.

-Mucho mejor, de hecho esta aquí conmigo, me trajo un paquete de la estación – en ese momento Peeta volteo a verme al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de él, agito la mano en señal de saludo – te manda saludos -

-Gracias, dile que igual yo le mando saludos y que agradezco que este ahí contigo –

-Si yo le digo –

-Y la verdad que bueno que este ahí justo en este momento, porque Annie quiere hablar con ustedes – yo voltee a ver a Peeta extrañada, el se dio cuenta y se acerco un poco.

-¿Todo esta bien?- me dijo en un susurro.

-Dile a Peeta que se acerque a la bocina para que vaya escuchando-

-Dice mi madre que Annie quiere hablar con nosotros, acércate – incline la bocina para que Peeta pudiera escuchar, lo tenía pegado a mi costado, él estaba algo tenso.

-¿Hola? ¿Katniss? ¿Peeta?- dijo al otro lado Annie

-Hola Annie,- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo estas? – le dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila, el escuchar tan solo su voz hizo que la imagen de Finnick y ella juntos viniera a mi mente, era inevitable pensar en Finnick, una sensación de tristeza me recorrió.

-Hola, muy bien, ya sabes con sus altas y bajas, pero el estar viviendo con tu madre me a ayudado mucho, hace que las cosas sean mas fácil y ¿ustedes que tal?- al escucharla hablar tan tranquila, era como si habláramos con alguien distinto a la Annie que conocimos.

-Muy bien, las cosas van mejorando poco a poco – fue Peeta quien contesto al ver que yo no decía nada – Annie me da mucho gusto que nos hablaras y sobre todo escucharte tranquila y que las cosas van bien contigo – Peeta siempre sabia que decir.

-Si, la verdad es que si, al principio fue muy difícil, de hecho tengo recaídas, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… chicos les tengo una noticia – Peeta y yo volteamos a vernos, en verdad era como escuchar a otra Annie por lo animada que estaba.

-Pues… resulta que mi Finnick no me dejo sola – Annie se le empezaba a cortar la voz, era obvio que mencionar a Finnick le costaba trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo Peeta.

-Bueno que… pues estoy esperando un bebe, un bebe de mi Finnick – Annie no pudo mas contener las lagrimas y yo me quede congelada, era algo que jamás me hubiera esperado.

-Wow, eso es genial Annie – Peeta en verdad se escuchaba alegre.

Yo no sabía que decir, en ese momento me llegaron muchos recuerdo, su boda, todo lo que llegue a platicar con Finnick y sobre todo su muerte, ¡no era justo!, él tenía que estar con Annie, él tenía que estar con su bebe.

-Si, estoy muy contenta, al principio fue muy difícil asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero… bueno después de platicar mucho con el doctor y también con tu mama Katniss, me hicieron ver lo afortunada que era, porque Finnick me dejó un pedacito de él –

-¿Annie, él… él no se entero verdad? – le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta, no obviamente que no, él no hubiera entrado en esa misión suicida a la que los arrastre.

-No – Annie se escucho de momento muy triste – yo me entere algunas semanas después de que… estuvimos en el capitolio.

-Sabes que él hubiera estado muy feliz, lo habrías hecho el hombre mas feliz Annie, lo hiciste el hombre mas feliz cuando uniste tu vida con él. – Peeta me veía algo serio.

-Si Peeta lo se… bueno es que nosotros en algún momento lo habíamos platicado, él me decía que cuanto todo terminara regresaríamos a casa y formaríamos una hermosa familia, de hecho eso era lo que mas lo motivo a luchar, porque el quería una vida feliz para nuestro hijo, a pesar de que él no se entero que ya venía en camino – en verdad parecía que escuchábamos otra Annie, tal vez el bebe estaba haciendo que no perdiera la cordura, la hacia mas fuerte.

-Así es Annie y lo logró, porque estoy seguro que tu bebe será feliz, ya que serás una grandiosa mama, guau, esto es genial –

-Gracias Peeta – Peeta me dio un ligero codazo y me hizo una mueca para que dijera algo.

-Annie, yo… bueno no se, me haz dejado sin palabras, muchas… felicidades – le dije a trompicones.

-Gracia, a ambos, yo quería que supieran porque son buenos amigos y también quería darles las gracias, porque sin ustedes las cosas serían muy diferentes para mi bebe, tanto ustedes como Finnick fueron la clave para que ahora tengamos un mejor lugar para vivir, gracias chicos –

No pude contener la lagrimas, Peeta me abrazo para reconfortarme, pero esta vez no resulto, era tan frustrante saber que el bebe de Annie nunca conocería a la gran persona que fue su padre y no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

-No, Annie no tienes nada que agradecer, todos logramos esto – le dijo Peeta.

-Katniss, yo – al parecer Annie se daba cuenta que lloraba -bueno lamento mucho lo de tu hermana, ella fue muy buena conmigo, se que mis palabras no sirven de mucho porque conozco lo que es perder a un ser amado, pero quiero que sepas que tanto Prim como Finnick desearían que fuéramos felices, que viviéramos por ellos, que… su muerte no fuera en vano – Annie también lloraba, pero se escuchaba tranquila.

-Si, Annie lo se, gracias por tu palabras – me sorprendió que le pudiera contestar, Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tienes que mantenernos al tanto con todo lo que pase con tu bebe – le dijo Peeta

-Si, claro que lo haré y espero que ustedes nos hablen seguido, bueno tengo que irme, cuídense mucho –

-Si, tu también cuídate – le dije

-Salúdame mucho a la Sra. Everdeen por favor – le dijo Peeta.

-Claro, adiós –

Colgué el teléfono y voltee a ver a Peeta, que me veía un tanto preocupado, yo le di una sonrisa – vaya, es algo que jamás hubiera esperado – le dije

-Si la verdad, pero es una gran noticia y bueno Annie se escucha tan…-

-Diferente, es como si fuera otra – le complete.

-Si, pero la escuche muy feliz, ese bebe le vino a cambiar la vida – Peeta suspiro – bueno la vida de todos ha cambiado drásticamente –

Yo me quedé muy pensativa, primero mis nervios por lo de la estación, también que Peeta no regresaba, luego la carta de Hazelle y ahora la llamada de Annie, hoy había demasiados sentimientos y sorpresas.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la casa, yo voltee a ver a Peeta algo extrañada, era la segunda vez que hoy alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

-Debe de ser Delly – dijo Peeta, saliendo de la cocina para ir abrir, por un momento se me había olvidado que era lo que estábamos hablando Peeta y yo antes de que Annie nos llamara.

Salí a la estancia para ver quien llamaba y en efecto era Delly, con su cara redonda y una gran sonrisa.

-O perdón por importunar pero como tardabas tanto – le dijo a Peeta

-Si, lo siento…- le dijo Peeta

-Ah! Katniss! ¿Cómo estas?- la chica paso y corrió a darme un abrazo, era demasiado efusiva.

-Hola Delly – le dije algo arisca como era mi costumbre.

-Me da tanto gusto verte, vaya tu y Peeta están en alguna competencia de a ver quien tiene mas ojeras, ¿o que les sucede?, deberían dormir mejor – ella lo decía como si nada, claro como ella no tenía pesadillas de todo lo que paso, esta chica empezaba a irritarme.

-Delly estaba convenciendo a Katniss para que nos acompañe a comer, pero al parecer no quiere – dijo Peeta cambiando de tema.

-Oh! eso estaría genial, vamos Katniss, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, hay tantos cambios y bueno…-

-No Delly, la verdad no me siento muy bien, estoy algo cansada, ha sido un día difícil – yo evitaba ver a Peeta, la verdad esta situación se me hacía muy incomoda.

-Bueno… tal vez mañana entonces – Delly volteo a ver a Peeta, esperando que fuera el quien decidiera que hacían.

-Si, por ahora me daré un baño y espero ir la cama temprano – le dije despreocupada para que Peeta no insistiera.

-¿Estas segura, quieres que traiga algo? o podemos ir por algo y venir aquí a comerlo contigo – al parecer Peeta no estaba convencido de dejarme.

-O si podríamos hacer eso – dijo Delly demasiado animada.

-No, no se preocupen, a parte supongo que ustedes tiene muchas cosas de que platicar, vayan, lleva Delly a que vea como esta funcionando el distrito – les dije

Peeta suspiro –Esta bien, vamos Delly – le dijo y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Nos estamos viendo Katniss – Delly me dio un abrazo y sin pensarlo se colgó del brazo de Peeta para salir con él.

Yo me les quede viendo como se alejaban, Delly le hablaba muy animada, incluso se reía de todo, ella seguía muy pegada a él y no pude evitar esa punzada de dolor en mi pecho que hizo que mi respiración fuera más difícil, tanto que suprimí el impulso de correr y separarlos, de alejar a Peeta de ella, pero no, no podía hacer eso, ella era su… amiga, ella lo había ayudado cuando estuvo con lo del secuestro, ella no salio huyendo del distrito 13, al contrario hizo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Fue una tarde difícil, me la pase pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy y sacando sentimientos de culpabilidad, en especial por Finnick y su bebe, era tan difícil de asimilar y a todo eso le sume los celos que tenía de Delly, así como también la envidia que me daba por lo fácil que era para ella estar con Peeta.

* * *

N/A RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, CON UN SIMPLE ME GUSTO O CAMBIA TAL COSA ME CONFORMO JAJAJAJA, Y PUES IGUAL Y MAÑANA LES SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, AUN NO LO TENGO COMPLETO PERO YA ESTA UN POCO AVANZADO.


	13. Un mal Día

HOLA! PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDON POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO AYER, PERO ESTANDO EN LA CHAMBA NO ME DEJARON JIJIJI, PERO AQUI ESTA TARDE PERO SEGURO. SEGUNDO MIL MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD ME HACEN EL DIA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO AL FINAL PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA. SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Las pesadillas de esta noche fueron peores que otras veces, desperté varias veces llorando y gritando, me sorprendía que no despertará a todo el vecindario, pero Finnick era el protagonista en esta ocasión, en diferentes circunstancias, reclamándome por el hecho de que no iba a conocer a su hijo, su muerte una y otra vez, convirtiéndose en un muto; incluso Delly estuvo dentro de mis pesadillas, donde también me reclamaba porque había dejado a Peeta en la arena, porque perdido sus recuerdos y también llego el momento en que se convirtió en un muto.

En la mañana me sentía agotada, no tenía ganas de moverme, hasta que escuche a Sae abajo preparando el desayuno, su nieta subió a despertarme, era un a niña muy gentil que trataba de ayudar lo mas posible a su abuela, le di una sonrisa y le dije que bajaría en momento.

Justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación me percate de que la habitación de Prim estaba abierta; desde que regrese esa puerta no se había abierto, desde que llegue no había cruzado el umbral de es habitación, nuevamente me sentí paralizada, sentía que algo frío me recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bajan?- era Sae desde la parte de abajo, yo no podía contestar solo me quede viendo a esa habitación sin moverme un centímetro.

-¿Katniss? – Sae termino por subir - ¿te sientes bien? – ella dirigió su vista a donde la tenía fija y en ese momento su nieta salía de la habitación de Prim.

-Niña que haces ahí, sal en este momento – le dijo Sae muy severa – perdona, sabes que es una niña muy curiosa e inquieta – me dijo muy apenada cerrando en ese momento la puerta de la habitación y haciendo que saliera de mi trance.

-No… no te disculpes, solo… m me sorprendió ver la puerta abierta – trate de sonar lo mas tranquila.

-En verdad disculpa Katniss, no se… se me hizo fácil mandarla a ver porque que no bajabas –

-No hay problema, porque… porque no bajamos mejor –

Me sentía desorientada, primero porque no me había podido enfrentado a entrar a esa habitación, incluso entraba muy poco a la habitación de mi madre y segundo estaba agotada por la mala noche que pase, claro arrastrando todas las demás noches.

-¿No vas a ir a cazar hoy? – me dijo Sae, algo preocupada, tal vez por lo que había pasado o por mi aspecto y lo ausente que estaba.

-No… pase muy mala noche, me siento cansada –

-Bueno yo tengo que…-

-Si no te preocupes- la interrumpí – gracias por el desayuno –

Cuando Sae y su nieta salieron me quede en un profundo silencio por un buen rato, la cabeza empezaba a dolerme, no se si porque no había descansando en un buen tiempo o por todas las cosas que se cruzaban por mi mente, deje el desayuno a medias y me fui al sofá, me senté, abrace mis piernas y empecé a llorar, ya no quería pensar mas, ya no quería saber nada, no quería recordar todas las pesadillas, en verdad estaba cansada.

Buttercup al parecer se dio cuenta de mi estado deprimente y se echo a un lado mío, como si su compañía solucionara el problema, pero tan solo verlo hacia que todo fuera más difícil, sin embargo agradecí su compañía.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba así, el agotamiento estaba por ganarme ya que se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos, cuando escuche que alguien entraba, no hice nada por ver quien era.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estas en casa?- era Peeta, yo no le conteste pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba en la sala ya que escuche que se acercaba, a pesar de que intentó hacerlo lo mas silenciosamente, pero debido a su pierna artificial impedía que fuera silencioso.

-¿Kat? – Dijo en un susurro - ¿Estas bien? – Peeta se puso enfrente de mi y se arrodillo para verme directamente a los ojos.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no fuiste a cazar? – él analizaba mi situación, veía a Buttercup como esperando una explicación de que era lo que me había pasado.

-Vamos dime que tienes, quiero ayudarte – Peeta me puso una mano en la espalda, frotando tiernamente. Yo solo escondí mi rostro con mis rodillas, me frustraba que Peeta me viera así, me enojaba que él fuera mas fuerte que yo, que llevará todo esto mejor que yo, se supone que yo iba ayudarle a él a que recordará, a salir adelante.

-Déjame sola, por favor, simplemente es un mal día – le dije en un murmullo.

-Tranquila, dime que pasa, sabes que cuentas conmigo – él se escuchaba preocupado y a la vez triste.

Yo voltee a verlo, no sabia que decirle para que se fuera, solo lo mire por un buen rato mientras él frotaba mi espalda cariñosamente esperando una explicación. No sabía si el tenerlo ahí era bueno o malo, me sentía mas tranquila con él aquí, pero a la vez sentía frustración por todo.

-Por favor – Peeta en verdad me suplicaba – cuéntame que te pasa, no me gusta verte así, desde ayer me tienes preocupado por lo de la estación y hoy te encuentro así, por favor dime –

El verlo así de preocupado hizo que ya no pudiera mas y empecé a llorar como una niña, él me abrazo y yo me aferre a él como si la vida se me fuera a ir si no lo agarraba bien.

-Perdona es que…-

-No tranquila, no te disculpes, sh sh tranquila – Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, de forma que yo quede en su regazo.

-Tranquila, cuéntame que pasa, veraz que te sentirás mejor si me dices – él intentaba que yo me separara de su pecho para poderme ver a la cara, pero yo no lo permitía, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan débil.

-Ya no puedo Peeta, ya…ya no, son m muchas cosas – le dije sollozando sin levantar la cara de su pecho.

-Lo se, tranquila, platiquemos y veraz las cosas diferentes, porque no empiezas por decirme ¿Qué paso con ir a cazar? –

Yo me calme y le conté todo lo sucedido con la nieta de Sae en la habitación de Prim, mi frustración al no tener el valor para acercarme a la estación, incluso le platique de la carta de Hazelle y todo lo que sentí al saber noticias de los Hawthorne y por último le conté sobre las pesadillas que me acompañan noche tras noche y sobre todo la última donde Finnick me reclamaba.

-¡Vaya! Kat son muchas cosas las que te estas guardando y pues…- Peeta estaba dudoso de que decir – necesitas platicarlo, no te quedes con nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo, para empezar yo pienso que debes de dejarte de culpar por todo lo que paso –

-Si Haymitch ya me lo dijo, pero no lo puedo evitar, es que si ves…-

-Yo lo que veo que todos actuamos creyendo que es lo mejor, muchas veces no medimos las consecuencia, ponte a ver que tu hiciste lo que hiciste desde un principio por Prim, todo lo que hacías era para darle una mejor vida y ella también actuó buscando eso, no le importo el riesgo, ella quería ayudar también como lo hacías tu, también fue parte de esta lucha, todos lo éramos, Finnick también hizo lo que hizo porque él quería un mejor futuro, ya escuchaste ayer a Annie, el lucho para que en un futuro su bebe tuviera un mejor lugar para vivir y mira lo logró.

Yo negaba con la cabeza, para mi era tan difícil, si, sabía que ahora los niños podrían tener un mejor futuro, pero a costa de que, de mi hermana y mis amigos.

-Katniss, no dejes que la culpa, el remordimiento y el miedo te ganen, hay muchas cosas que pasan que están fuera de nuestro alcance, pero lo que si podemos lograr es vivir, tratar de que las cosas sean mejor para nosotros y los que nos rodean y mas ahora que todo a cambiado, también no creas que todo va estar bien de la noche a la mañana, todo a su tiempo, como dice el doctor Aurelius hay que tomar la cosas con calma, paso a pasito y tu yo quedamos que nos íbamos apoyar, por que no me dijiste nada, si te sentías mal yo … bueno tal vez puedo ayudar en algo – era increíble todo lo que Peeta me decía, no se como lo estaba haciendo después de todo lo que ha pasado, Peeta ahora era una persona mas madura, mas consiente de todo.

-Hay Peeta, suficiente haces, yo… yo no quisiera que las cosas fueran así y me es tan difícil aceptar todo lo que ha pasado, no se como lo logras –

-Ya lo vez, si este loco que esta aquí puede, ¿por qué tu no?, tu eres muy fuerte, eres una sobreviviente – me dijo levantando mi barbilla para que lo viera, él me sonreía ampliamente. Y él tenía razón, Peeta estaba luchando mucho para que todo fuera mejor, yo tenía que seguir su ejemplo.

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti – trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos muy juntos, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía, yo comencé a sentir que algo me recorría por mi cuerpo y que me provocaba un hueco en el estomago a la vez, era algo que no sentía desde aquel beso en la playa.

Peeta estaba muy quieto, al parecer no sabía si alejarse o acortar la distancia, empezó a respirar muy agitado y yo, bueno yo también no sabía si moverme o dejarme llevar por esa sensación que me estaba invadiendo, yo pasaba mi mirada de sus ojos a su boca, haciendo que ese hueco en el estomago fuera cada vez mas grande; justo cuando decidí acortar la distancia alguien toco la puerta ocasionando que los dos nos sobresaltáramos y nos separáramos.

Peeta se levanto como rayo y evito mi mirada – ¿quieres que abra? – me dijo volteando a todas partes menos a verme.

-A… por favor – le dije muy sonrojada mientras Peeta se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Hola de nuevo! – la voz de Delly sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh, De…Delly – le contesto Peeta, yo solo gire los ojos, claro quien mas podría ser que esta chica buscando seguramente a Peeta.

* * *

N/A: NO ME ODIEEEEN POR FAVOR JAJAJAJ, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, SIENTO QUE ESTO SE PONE MEJOR CADA VEZ JAJAJAJ :) :) POR LO MISMO ME ESTA COSTANDO TRABAJO ASI QUE TAL VEZ TARDE UN POCO, APARTE YA ME SUBIO LA CHAMBA Y ME HE TENIDO QUE QUEDAR HRS EXTRAS.


	14. Confundida

HOLA! BUENO COMO DICEN EN MI PUEBLO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, PERDON POR LA TARDANSA, PERO EN FIN, AQUI ESTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJANDO UN COMENTARIO EN VERDAD ME ENCANTAN GRACIAS GRACIAS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS

* * *

Capitulo 14

Delly entró a la estancia con su característica sonrisa y entusiasmo, mientras que Peeta se hacia a un lado y evitaba mi mirada.

-Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo haz amanecido? – yo solo la salude con una fingida sonrisa, me sentía molesta por su presencia.

-¿Te sientes bien?, luces un poco…- dijo Delly

-No la verdad no estoy muy bien – le conteste algo irritada – no descanse, pase muy mala noche – no se, esta chica era muy amable, pero por alguna extraña razón me impacientaba y me volvía mas gruñona de lo que siempre he sido.

-Vaya, si no podías dormir hubieras ido a casa de Peeta, nosotros estuvimos hasta tarde platicando de infinidad de cosas, de todos los cambios y todo bueno de… como se ha sentido él y todo eso – el escuchar todo eso hacia que cada vez me sintiera mas molesta hacia ella en especial.

Yo voltee a ver a Peeta que solo veía a Delly y bajaba la vista, estaba muy callado, no se si se debía a lo que casi estuvo a punto de pasar, la verdad yo también me sentía… extraña, en ese momento lo que quería era estar sola para poder pensar las cosas.

- Bueno, Peeta venía a ver si me acompañas a ver a Thom, como habíamos quedado anoche – le dijo Delly.

-Delly yo…- Peeta volteo a verme, no sabía que decir y eso era algo muy extraño en él, al parecer no quería dejarme sola, supongo que debido a mi episodio de hace un momento.

-Cielos, espero no haber interrumpido nada – dijo Delly al ver que Peeta no continuo, ella veía de Peeta a mi esperando que alguien le dijera algo, mientras que yo sentía que esta chica comenzaba a irritarme incluso mas que Haymitch.

-Katniss, no se si quieras acompañarnos – finalmente fue Peeta el que hablo – tal vez sería buena idea que salgas un poco –

-No Peeta, ve como estoy, estoy hecha trizas y pues creo que terminare mi desayuno o mas bien almuerzo, no te preocupes – yo trate de darle una sonrisa, no quería que se sintiera preocupado.

-Pero es que yo no…-

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpí - todo estará bien, tus palabras son… de mucha ayuda y bueno tal vez al rato pase a verte para que veamos la carta de Plutarch, ¿te parece? –

Peeta no se veía del todo convencido – Vamos Peeta, Delly te esta esperando – ella permanecía muy cerca de la entrada de la casa y justo cuando dije eso le estiro la mano y le dio una de sus sonrisas.

-Esta bien, pero te veo al rato, ¿ok?, necesitamos ver que tiene esa carta de una vez – me dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Delly, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le daba una leve sonrisa, aunque por dentro empezarán a recorrerme esos celos.

Cuando se fueron me quede pensado ¿Cómo sabia Delly que Peeta estaba aquí?, ¿Por qué no espero a que él regresará? y sobre todo ¿Cómo sabía Peeta que estaba en casa? si se supone que a esta hora regularmente estoy en el bosque, tal vez Sae le comento de cómo me había visto mas temprano.

Me fui a la cocina para terminar mi desayuno, ya que a pesar de todo mi estomago me reclamaba y no me hacia nada bien no alimentarme, al contrarío me traía amargos recuerdos.

Terminé y decidí hablarle al Doctor Aurelius, para agradecer la caja con las cosas necesarias para el libro y también quería comentarle un poco sobre como me sentí en la estación y al ver la habitación de Prim abierta. Me impresiono que quisiera hablar con él, pero no estaba de más, estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda con ese tipo de situaciones.

Hable un buen rato con el doctor, él me dijo que era obvio que me sintiera así al acercarme a la estación ya que ahí se marco una etapa de mi vida que fue bastante traumática, así como mi aversión por las minas y con respecto a la habitación de Prim era algo que tenía que superar con el tiempo, ya que aun estaba en un estado duelo, que el duelo depende de cada persona, del tiempo que uno considere aunque no sea concientemente, pero que lo mas indicado es que intentara poco a poco acercarme, tal vez un día intentar abrir la puerta, otro día tratar de entrar y así sucesivamente y que de preferencia lo hiciera acompañada. También me dijo que platicara o en mi caso tal vez lo mas indicado era que escribiera lo que sentía, que no era bueno que me fuera guardando tantos sentimientos, en especial si eran de angustia o tristeza.

Me sentí mejor al platicar todo esto con él y escuchar sus recomendaciones, después de Peeta, era una de las personas en quien tenía confianza, a pesar de que era un extraño, pero era un extraño que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Después de hablar con el doctor comencé a lavar los trastes, mientras lo hacia pensé mucho en todo lo que me dijo Peeta, en como tenía que ser mas fuerte para salir adelante, pero también pensé mucho en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, en los celos que he estado teniendo y lo molesta que me sentí por la presencia de Delly; estaba yo tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Haymitch entro, si no hasta que hablo.

-Vay… aaa, esa chicaa es muuy irritante ¿sabes? – me dijo arrastrando las palabras, al parecer estaba borracho.

-¿de quién hablas? – le dije molesta por entrar así a mi casa – ¿Por qué entras así?

-Habloo de su… de su amiguita de Peeta – me dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – esa tal Denny o algo así, su voz hace que me duela la cabeza –

Yo no pude evitar una sonrisa, primero porque le había cambiado el nombre y en segunda porque al fin Haymitch y yo coincidíamos en algo.

-¿Así que fueron a verte? – le dije aun con mi sonrisa

-O sii, estaba yo en la tranquilidad de mi casa cuando su escandalosa voz entroo, Peeta me llevo algo de co…mer y llevaba a estaa… amiga, no see para quee pero… – en ese momento Haymitch volteo a verme – ¿vaya que mal te vez? – me dijo cambiando su expresión a mas seria.

-¿Qué? – le dije molesta

-Si, te vez muy desaliñadaa –

-Hay por favor mírate – le dije – yo solo… bueno a mi este aspecto se me quita con un buen baño y ropa limpia, pero tu, ya veo que por fin te llego tu preciado paquete –

-Bah no vamos a discutir lo mismoo… en fin –

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿Qué no puedo venirte a visitar? –

- por favor Haymitch, tu no eres de venir a visitarme y menos cuando estas… borracho, salvo que haya alguien en tu casa, ¿acaso dejaste a Peeta y Delly en tu casa?-

-Bu…eno, pues esa chica habla muchoo y pues les tuve que decir que vendríaa a verte para así poder huir de su escandalosa voz –

-Bueno si creo que es… muy efusiva – le dije mientras secaba los trastes y empezaba a guardarlos.

-mm… o no me digas ¿no te cae bien su amiga? –

-No es así, solo me es indiferente – le dije sin voltear a verlo – y es bueno que Peeta tenga amigos cerca, aparte ella le puede ayudar mucho con sus recuerdo de su familia cuando eran mas chicos –

Haymitch se quedo por un momento callado, solo observándome como limpiaba la cocina, hasta que después de un rato hablo -¿y si fueran más que amigos? ¿Te seguiría siendo indiferente? –

-Yo…- me quede fría, no esperaba que Haymitch dijera algo así y mas porque estaba borracho o tal vez era eso, pero ¿A dónde quería llegar?, nuevamente el pecho me dolía de solo pensar que Peeta y Delly tuvieran algo mas que una amistad.

-Bueno… no lo se no lo había pensado – le dije, al parecer a Haymitch le había causado gracia mi reacción porque se veía muy divertido – pues si es lo que él quiere no se porque importaría mi opinión – yo empezaba a molestarme por ver su sonrisa torcida.

-mm creoo… que nunca vas a cambiar – me dijo aun con la sonrisa

-¿a que te refieres? – le dije ya muy molesta

-nada, nada no te exaltes, estamos hablando puras su pociones, en fin mejor me voy antes de vengan para acá, no creo soportar escuchar su voz tan aguda –

-Vamos Haymitch… a que te refieres, no me dejes así – le dije elevando mi tono de voz

-Shh, shh, otro día chica, ahora me siento cansado – me dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Me sentía desconcertada, no sabía exactamente a que se refería Haymitch, tal vez no debería tomarle importancia a sus comentarios, finalmente estaba borracho.

Subí a cambiarme de ropa y comencé a limpiar un poco la casa para mantenerme ocupada, pero aun así fue inevitable pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Peeta y sobre todo en la conversación con Haymitch, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso Peeta le había dicho algo?, trate de ser objetiva, apenas tenía un día que Delly había regresado, sería muy precipitado y por otro lado si ya tuviera mas tiempo, acaso Peeta no me hubiera dicho algo, aparte cuando yo le pregunte que si pensaba quedarse en el distrito 12 me dijo que a donde mas podría ir, si aquí estaba todo lo que tenía, ¿se refería a mi?, estaba tan confundida.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta; cuando me acerque dude un poco, pero de cierta manera me arme de valor ya que no podía seguir evitando a la gente.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un hombre vestido con un traje negro y una mujer vestida con un vestido azul marino que me sonreían ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes señorita Everdeen – me dijo el hombre muy jovial.

-Buenas tardes – le conteste algo extrañada, era de suponerse que todos supieran quien vivía aquí, pero el no saber que hacían ese par de extraños me ponía nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Carl Summer y esta es mi esposa Susan – me dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer a su lado.

-Hola que tal – me dijo Susan con una amplia sonrisa.

-Venimos para presentarnos y ponernos a sus ordenes ya que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de verla en las reuniones que se han hecho para tratar asuntos del distrito, yo actualmente desempeño la función de alcalde del Distrito 12, este puesto es provisional mientras se pone en funcionamiento el distrito –

En cuanto dijo la palabra alcalde no pude evitar pensar en Madge y su familia, pero era obvio que alguien tenía que cumplir con esa función, no pude evitar evaluar a las dos personas que tenía enfrente, nunca antes los había visto en el distrito, digo antes de mi participación en los juegos.

-¿de qué distrito vienen? – no pude evitarlo, el tener estos extraños aquí no me daba nada de confianza.

-Somos del distrito 8, la presidenta Paylor nos asigno provisionalmente aquí para ver como va el progreso del distrito y ver las necesidades de la gente – me dijo Carl muy amable.

-Entiendo - dije cortantemente.

-Bueno no le quitamos mas su tiempo, solo queríamos que supiera quienes somos y pues si necesita algo las oficinas provisionales están instaladas a un lado del antiguo palacio de justicia – me dijo Carl, mientras su esposa Susan me veía muy detenidamente, me sentí algo cohibida por su mirada y a la vez molesta, que era lo que pretendía, acaso quería evaluar lo loca que estoy.

-Si… muchas gracias – le dije

El hombre me dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dio la vuelta mientras que su esposa seguía viéndome directamente –Ojala puedas asistir a la siguiente reunión, le diré a Sae que te informe al respecto, un gusto conocerte Katniss – me dijo y se unió a su esposo.

* * *

N/A OK TAL VEZ DIGAN ESTO DEL FINAL QUE PEX, PERO BUENO ES SOLO UN POQUITO DE COMO IMAGINO QUE PUDIERON SER LAS COSAS EN EL DISTRITO EN GENERAL, PERO CALMA PARA EL PROX CAPITULO TENDREMOS MAS DE NUESTRO QUERIO PEETA.


	15. La Carta

HOLA QUE TAL, PUES BIEN PARA COMPENSAR AL TARDANSA DEL CAPITULO ANTIRIOR AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUR REVIEWS.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE PONEN ESTE FIC COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA O LE DAN ALGUNA ALERTA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE DAN UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. `XD

* * *

Capitulo 15

Después de la visita del alcalde y su esposa, decidí ir a buscar a Peeta para ver la carta de Plutarch que empezaba a intrigarme, aparte que quería verlo para comentar la visita que me hicieron y ver que opinaba él de estas personas, porque lo mas probable es que él ya las había conocido; yo había escuchado algo de las reuniones que se hacían pero nadie me había mencionado a este tal Carl.

Cuando iba de camino a casa de Peeta, me pregunte si él estaría ahí o andaría aun deambulando con Delly por el distrito, justo cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta se abrió y Peeta se sorprendió al verme ahí parada.

-Oh! Katniss me haz asustado, justo iba a verte – me dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu también me sorprendiste, venía a verte para ver si leíamos la carta de Plutarch –

-Claro, me parece bien, pasa –

-¿Dónde esta Delly?- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible.

- Acaba de irse a ver a Sae para traer algo de comida, yo iba a verte para que nos acompañaras a comer aquí en mi casa – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

-Oh vaya yo…-

-No Katniss – me interrumpió – esta vez no aceptare un no por respuesta, se que tal vez la gente no te agrada pero solo seremos nosotros y pues Delly es una chica estupenda –

-Si lo sé – le dije un poco molesta por su comentario – se que es una persona buena, ella… bueno ella hablo bien de mi cuando… recién te rescataron del capitolio – eso era algo que en verdad le agradecía, pero no evitaba los celos que tenía.

-Así es, por lo que no creo que haya problemas si comemos juntos, al contrarío será agradable –

-Sí, bueno gracias por la invitación –

-Bueno, dejémosle de dar vuelta a esa carta, no creo que sea nada importante, tal vez solo saludar –

-La verdad no me da buena espina, siendo un ex vigilante – le dije sacando la carta y dándosela como si fuera algo tóxico.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ¿la leo en voz alta? – me pregunto, a lo que yo asentí.

_Queridos Katniss y Peeta:_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que todo marche excelente; se han de preguntar porque les envié una carta a los dos y no por separado, pues bien se me hizo más fácil y más práctico ya que este asunto los concierne a los dos. Así como también decidí informarles a través de este medio ya que en una ocasión les marque por teléfono y no tuve respuesta; también porque Paylor me dijo que tal vez sería mejor para ustedes hacerles saber esto por medio de esta carta._

_Como saben soy el encargado de los medios de comunicación, por lo que ahora me dedico hacer varios programas informativos, de entendimiento y esas cosas, ahora nos hemos evocado a pasar la evolución de todos los distritos, por lo que el distrito 12 no se queda atrás; ustedes estarán recibiendo esta carta unos días antes de que lleguen al distrito una serie de reporteros y cámaras_…

-¿Quée? – Interrumpí a Peeta casi gritando – no, no puede ser –

-Tranquila Katniss deja que continué, no te exaltes, a mi tampoco me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando todo esto – me dijo Peeta mientras ponía una mano sobre mi rodilla – pero hay que ver bien de que se trata -

_Todos ellos se dedicaran hacer entrevistas a toda la gente que esta en el distrito y me gustaría mucho que participaran, a Paylor se le hizo buena idea primero preguntarles dada la experiencia que tienen con eso de las cámaras siguiéndolos a todos lados. Nosotros estaríamos encantados de que nos den su punto de vista y como es el vivir ahora en el distrito, el hecho de que ustedes dos participen será muy alentador para todos los distritos, así como también serian un ejemplo para la gente de su distrito y de esa manera participen mas personas en las entrevistas._

-No, no ya estoy harta de todo esto ¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz? – le dije a Peeta mientras hacia una pausa y volteaba a verme.

-Bueno esto no sería como… cuando teníamos a las cámaras siguiéndonos y pues… - de repente se quedo callado.

-¿y?- le dije algo extrañada y molesta porque estuviera considerado dar esa entrevista.

-Bueno aquí ya… no habría que fingir nada –

Me quede sin palabras al escuchar eso, sin darme cuenta mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ya que me sentía apenada por todo ese episodio de nuestra vida, por lo que hice pasar a Peeta con todo eso de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

-Peeta yo…- no sabía muy bien que decir, esta carta me estaba descontrolando mas que la carta de Hazelle – si bien dices aquí no hay que fingir nada, pero por mi parte no me prestaré mas a sus juegos, no se en que esta pensando Plutarch al quererme en un video, acaso no recuerda que soy la asesina de la presidente Coin, el Sinsajo que perdió la cordura después de todo la guerra y sobre todo después de la muerte de su hermana.

-Katniss ya hemos platicado de eso, no creo que la gente te vea así como tu crees –

-Es porque tu siempre vez el lado bueno de las personas y no te das cuenta, pero en fin continua –

_Tenemos muchas ideas donde ustedes dos pueden aparecer, en verdad me alegraría mucho que participen, yo estaré llegando al distrito mas adelante para coordinar todo, en especial sus entrevistas y pues me gustaría que se comuniquen conmigo, al final de esta carta les dejo los datos de donde pueden hablarme._

-Ni de chiste, lo siento, perdón continua – nuevamente interrumpí a Peeta

_Pues bien también quería contarles que en lo que se refiere a programas de entretenimiento se esta organizando un concurso de canto, tal vez en algún momento se los comente, el asunto aquí es que me gustaría mucho que formen parte, claro no como concursantes si no como jueces; estoy trabajando con Paylor para que se le de un permiso especial a Katniss para salir del distrito, ella tiene por el momento mucho trabajo y no le ha dado prioridad a ese asunto, yo he tratado de hablar con la gente del distrito 13 que son los mas renuentes a que salgas del distrito por todo lo acontecido con Coin, pero bueno eso lo estaré platicando mas a detalle contigo, ya que si no se puede mínimo me gustaría que fuera a distancia o que hicieras algún video para la inauguración de dicho concurso, donde nos deleites con una hermosa canción tal vez, no se algo por el estilo._

-Vaya no sabía que no podías salir del distrito – me dijo Peeta muy confundido

-No pues sinceramente ni yo lo sabía, pero la verdad no pretendo salir nunca jamás de este distrito, así que Plutarch tendrá que encontrarse otro Sinsajo o mas bien otro títere – me sentía muy confundida, nadie me había dicho que no podía salir del distrito, ¿qué hubiera pasado si decidiera ir a visitar a mi madre?, ¿me habrían detenido en la estación?, bueno jamás lo sabré porque no pretendo salir nunca de este distrito.

-Pero eso de que este hablando con la gente del distrito 13 me inquieta – dijo Peeta, se le veía algo preocupado.

-Pues no se bien que este pasando en el exterior, pero supongo que no todos han de estar muy contentos porque me dejaran vivir así como si nada después de lo que hice –

-Bueno, te enjuiciaron y pues con eso no creo que puedan hacer mucho al respecto –

-Si por lo que espero que Paylor respete el juicio y no le conceda ningún permiso a Plutarch, aparte que yo no voy aceptar a participar en nada, ¿hay algo más en la carta? –

_Peeta con respecto a ti, pues yo creo que serias un excelente juez, finalmente tu fuiste el primero en juzgar la voz de Katniss y no te equivocaste, aparte podrías dar buenos consejos ya que se te da muy bien el hablar con la gente, pero en fin, eso lo estaremos platicando más a detalle cuando nos veamos._

_Lo único que les pedido es que piensen lo que les he dicho, espero que no se nieguen, créanme que de todos los distritos este es el que mas me emociona ya que tiene a sus tres vencedores. Sin más por el momento, nos estamos viendo pronto._

_-_Eso es todo, bueno viene una dirección y un teléfono – me dijo Peeta mientras doblaba la carta.

_-_Pues no se que opines, la verdad no estoy en nada interesada de lo que dijo –

_-_No la verdad a mi tampoco me interesa, bueno si puedo aportar con alguna entrevista que solo se relacione con el progreso del distrito, pues adelante, pero nada personal ni nada que tenga que ver con la guerra y los juegos –

-No yo no quiero volver a tener una cámara enfrente – el solo pensar en todo lo que pasamos y tener que volver a tener a un equipo de preparación maquillándome y una serie de personas que no conozco a mi alrededor me ponían enferma.

-Lo que si es que hay que irnos preparando para enfrentar a Plutarch y todo su circo – el hizo una mueca de desagrado, era evidente que tampoco le agradaba la idea de volver estar frente a una cámara.

-¿Peeta? ¿Estas aquí? – Delly acababa de llegar con algunas bolsas.

-Si aquí – Peeta le contesto mientras se dirigía a ella para ayudarle con las bolsas – vamos llevemos esto a la cocina –

-Ah… hola otra vez Katniss – me saludo nuevamente, pero esta ocasión no fue tan efusiva como siempre, lo que mi hizo pensar que tal vez no contaba con mi presencia.

-Hola Delly, ¿en qué ayudo? – me dirigí a Peeta.

-Creo que en nada solo es necesario poner a calentar un poco la comida – dijo Delly mientras los tres entrábamos a la cocina.

-Por qué no ponen la mesa mientras yo me encargo de calentar – dijo Peeta

Delly comenzó a sacar los platos, me impresiono como se movía por la cocina de Peeta, era como un pez en el agua, sabía muy bien donde estaban todas las cosas a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía alojándose aquí; esa acción me irrito un poco.

* * *

PERDON POR SI HAY ALGUN ERROR POR AHI PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REVISAR CON CALMA, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PLIS PARA SABER SU OPINION DEL CAPI, Y SI SON BUENOS CONMIGO Y DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS MAÑANA TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. GRAX


	16. Celos

OK LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, QUE BUENO POR LO QUE VI HUBO VARIAS ENTRADAS PERO POCOS FUERON LOS QUEDEJARON COMENTARIO, PERO QUE CULPA TIENEN LOS QUE SI DEJARON JAJAJJA, AQUI ESTA ESPERO LES GUSTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y PUES DE USTEDES DEPENDE QUE TANTO QUIEREN QUE SE PROLONGUE LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 16

Comimos tranquilamente mientras Delly nos hacia un monologo de todo lo que estaba pasando en diversos distritos y en el capitolio, quede impresionada con lo que dijo que la gente se estaba preocupando mas por la demás personas en vez de su apariencia y cosas así, claro nunca dejarían esas frivolidades totalmente, pero al menos ya tenían otras prioridades; por todo lo que dijo me di cuenta que Paylor estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como presidenta y que al parecer se había rodeado de gente eficaz y trabajadora.

-Pues a como describes las cosas, sí que es diferente a como cuando estuvimos ahí – comento Peeta mientras sacaba unas galletas de nuez como postre.

-Pues supongo que si, a como me platicaste que era, en especial por las personas – comento Delly encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo creo que eso del cambio de las personas se debe a que mucha gente que pertenecía a los distritos se esta estableciendo ahí en el capitolio y pues no solo están… las mismas personas – no sabía como expresarme de las personas del capitolio, porque en algún momento no las vi como persona si no como un ente diferente a todos los que pertenecíamos al los distritos.

-Si, de hecho hay varias personas que eran originarias del capitolio que empiezan a establecerse en los distritos, se puede decir que son los más aventureros –

-Pues en este distrito dudo que venga en un buen rato, ya que falta mucho por hacer, en especial las casa para la gente que ha regresado, que por el momento ese proyecto ya esta en marcha – dijo Peeta muy animado con la plática.

-Por cierto hablando de gente del distrito, hoy recibí la vistita del alcalde y su esposa que sabes de este tal Carl mm…. Summer-

-A vaya, así que ya los conociste, pues si son gente de Paylor que estarán coordinado todo, de hecho han estado haciendo visitas a las casa para ver cuales son las necesidades y cosas así –

-Se ve que son unas personas eficientes y agradables, ayer los conocí – dijo Delly

-Pues si son muy amables al ir visitando a las personas, pero su esposa ¿tiene algún cargo? – les pregunte, recordando como me había visto aquella mujer, tan insistentemente.

-Bueno pues ella esta a cargo de la clínica provisional, no se si sea médico o sea simplemente algo así como directora –

-A vaya – ahora entiendo su mirada, me estaba analizando.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – Peeta se vio intrigado de repente.

-Bueno es solo… - no quise hablar de mas ya que Delly estaba muy atenta a todo – simplemente me dio curiosidad –

-Por el momento ellos estarán a cargo de todo eso, pero en cuanto se restablezca todo pues habrá cambio de alcaldes en todos los distritos, se cree que sea en uno seis meses aproximadamente – dijo Delly muy tranquila.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y cómo serán elegidos los alcaldes? – esta vez fue Peeta quien hablo.

-Pues en los programas de la televisión lo han dicho, se harán un tipo de elecciones como en el pasado, donde la gente de cada distrito elija a su alcalde, vamos ¿qué no ven nada?, ¿ni siquiera para informarse? – dijo Delly muy extrañada, en ese momento me sentí en verdad muy aislada de todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, pero lo cierto era que desde que llegue el televisor no se había tocado.

-Bueno no, la verdad es que no vemos noticias, es mas no estoy seguro de que tengamos señal – dijo Peeta.

-Claro que tienen señal, Plutarch se encargo de que eso fuera una de las primeras cosas que se restablecieran en el distrito, junto con las líneas de teléfono – Delly se veía sorprendida por nuestra falta de información.

-Vaya si que estas bien informada – le dije también sorprendida por todo lo que nos decía.

-Bueno es que en el tiempo que estuve en el capitolio pues trabaje en las oficinas de comunicación que dirige Plutarch, lo cierto es que había mucho trabajo por hacer y pues ahí estuve, hasta que se me pregunto si me iba a establecer en el capitolio o regresaría a mi distrito, yo no estaba del todo segura de quedarme en el capitolio ya que bueno…- en ese momento volteo a ver a Peeta, se veía dudosa de continuar – aquí era mi hogar a pesar de todo, por lo que decidí hacer esta visita –

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?- en ese momento recordé que Delly no estaba sola en el distrito 13, ella y su madre lograron salir a tiempo con la ayuda de Thom.

-Bueno a ella se le hace difícil regresar aquí, es muy triste para ella que mi padre ya no este con nosotras, por el momento esta en el capitolio y me ha planteado la idea de ir a vivir al distrito 8, como es el distrito textil, cree que podremos adaptarnos muy bien ahí –

-Pero si decides volver ¿ella regresaría contigo?- le dijo Peeta

-No lo se, tal vez tendría que platicarle como están las cosas, lo cierto es que no me gustaría alejarme de ella pues es todo lo que tengo… bueno – era increíble lo insegura que se veía Delly – aparte de… mis amigos claro – ella volteaba a ver a Peeta y de reojo me veía a mi.

Ok con eso me dejaba claro que Peeta era una parte importante para su regreso a este distrito a pesar de que su madre no este del todo de acuerdo. Me empecé a sentir algo incomoda con el giro de la conversación.

-Pero en fin, tendré que platicarle como están las cosas y bueno ya ves lo que dijo Thom con respecto a las casas y todo ese asunto de cómo se irán asignando – dijo Delly mientras le daba una sonrisa a Peeta.

-¿ósea depende de la decisión de tu mamá de regresar o no? – le dije intrigada en saber si Delly regresaría.

-En parte sí, la verdad a mi me gusta lo que estuve haciendo en el capitolio, pero mi madre le gustaría ir al distrito 8, pero en todo caso yo preferiría regresar aquí si se trata de vivir en un distrito, es cosa de poner todo en una balanza -

-Pues sería genial tenerte aquí conmigo – le dijo Peeta con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento sentí un dolor en el pecho – y sabes muy bien que ésta es tu casa, si quieres traer a tu mamá para que haga la prueba en el distrito mientras se regulariza todo pues aquí hay espacio -

Delly no lo dudo, se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Peeta, un abrazo que él le correspondió –Oh, muchas gracias Peeta, eres una gran persona – yo me sentí fuera de lugar, me sentía ajena a ellos y no lo soporte, el dolor en el pecho era demasiado, no tardaba en empezar a derramar lagrimas y lo que menos quería era que me vieran, por lo que salí corriendo.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando escuche que Peeta me gritaba, pero no me importo y seguí corriendo, quería llegar a mi casa y ocultarme en algún rincón, quería que este dolor desapareciera.

Entre a trompicones y cerré la puerta recargándome de ella, estaba desorientada, ¿Cómo era posible que un abrazo me pusiera así?, justo cuando empezaba a caminar para subir las escaleras Peeta entro, yo me quede sorprendida de que me siguiera.

-¿Katniss que te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué saliste así? – él se acerco un poco, pero yo retrocedí.

-Vete Peeta, no quiero arruinarles la tarde – le dije reflejando mi molestia.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Peeta realmente se veía confundido

-Sabes que Peeta esto muy confundida y me siento agotada, mejor… -

-¡No! – me grito – ¡no esta vez no!, tienes que decirme que esta pasando – Peeta en verdad se veía molesto y a la vez alterado como aquel día en el bosque, cerro los ojos y empezó a respirar profundo.

-Peeta yo…- me quede muda no sabía que decir, no quería que se alterara de esa manera.

-No te entiendo, no se que pasa por tu cabeza, en verdad Katniss me desconciertas, no quieres que nadie te ayude, no me dices lo que te pasa hasta que ya no puedes mas y explotas alterándote mucho – tomo una respiración profunda - ¿Qué esta pasado? ¿Por qué saliste así? sin decir nada, tan de repente –

-Es que yo…- no tenía la menor idea que decir, mi reacción había sido tan infantil – Perdóname no quería alterarte así – me acerque a él y lo tome de la mano – es que estoy…- me quede callada, ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir?

-Discúlpame, creo que no debí alterarme así – me dijo Peeta ya mucho mas tranquilo y entrelazando nuestras manos.

-No Peeta, yo… yo tuve la culpa por salir así – le dije mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre sus ojos. Él se estremeció con ese gesto y nuevamente respiro profundamente.

Yo empecé a sentir que un calor me recorría por el cuerpo y provocaba un hueco en mi estomago, sin darme cuenta empecé a acortar la distancia entre nosotros, nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban azules, como aquel azul antes de su secuestro; Peeta acaricio mi mejilla con su mano libre, esta acción provoco que una descarga que me recorriera por todo el cuerpo, él tomo mi barbilla y sin mas dirigió sus labios hasta posarse sobre los míos, ocasionando que el hueco en mi estomago creciera, sus labios sabían a canela y eran calidos, en seguida lo tome por el cuello atrayendo mas hacia mi, mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, la sensación fue… tan reconfortante, me sentía viva, desde aquel beso en la playa que no experimentaba algo así, desde ese momento no me había sentido tan feliz, tal vez salvo cuando me entere que lo habían rescatado del capitolio, pero ya hacia tanto tiempo de eso que lo había olvidado, esta felicidad me recorría por todo el cuerpo, el beso se volvió mas profundo y no había un centímetro de separación entre nosotros, éramos como un solo cuerpo.

* * *

N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AL FIN JAJAJAJA, LES CUENTO QUE ME EMOCIONO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, ANSIABA SUBIRLO JAJAJA, EN VERDAD ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO, SI NO DEJAN COMEN QUIER DECIR QUE NO LES GUSTA :( JAJAJA ASI QUE POR FIS COMENTEN JAJAJA Y NO OLVIDEN QUE AMO A ESE CHICO.


	17. Relajada

HOLA QUE TAL, LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SON UN GRAN INECENTIVO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTO.

* * *

Capitulo 17

Poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad y nos separamos, ambos nos veíamos sonrojados, era increíble ya que habíamos compartido infinidad de besos, pero nunca antes uno como este, había sido un beso lleno de tantas sensaciones, anhelos y sobre todo sentimientos; Peeta me veía fijamente, sus ojos aun se veían con ese azul intenso.

-Peeta yo…-

-Sh no digas nada – él apoyo su frente contra la mía y respiro profundo – Perdóname por haberte gritado hace un momento, no debí hacerlo –

-Tu perdóname por todos mis desplantes, es que no se…- no sabia como explicarle como me sentía cuando Delly estaba cerca de él.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos un momento – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevo hacia la sala.

Nos sentamos juntos en el mismo sofá, por un momento no dijimos nada, al parecer ambos estábamos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, yo aun me sentía… contenta, pero a la vez intrigada por lo que estuviera pensando Peeta, ¿habrá él sentido lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué significaba yo para él? ¿Aun me amaba a pesar de todo?, decidí no pensar mas por el momento y romper con este silencio que se estaba convirtiendo en algo incomodo.

-Peeta, disculpa mi reacción, se que te preocupas por mi, que este tipo de situaciones te alteran y pues lamento ser tan infantil – le dije mientras tomaba su mano, no se porque pero necesitaba sentirlo, tener algún tipo de contacto con él.

-No te disculpes, es solo que no lo entiendo y eso hace que me preocupe, no se que esta pasando por tu cabeza, Katniss…- Peeta dudada en seguir hablando – tus reacciones me… dan miedo.

Yo voltee a verlo muy extrañada, no entendía, ¿Por qué le daban miedo mis reacciones? ¿Era por qué el veneno aun le afecta y hacia que creyera que soy un muto?

-No pongas esa cara, digo que me dan miedo porque bueno…- respiro profundo - cada noche, todos los días tengo pesadillas, de los juegos, de la guerra, pesadillas a causa del veneno que aun me queda en mi sistema y la nueva pesadilla que me ha asechado en estos últimos días, donde yo te hago daño o tu misma te haces daño, por eso cada que te alteras me da miedo a que te vayas hacer daño – Peeta me veía directamente, se le veía un rostro de preocupación y a la vez de alivio de poder decir lo que sentía, de hablar de sus… temores.

Yo solo baje la vista, me sentía avergonzada, nuevamente solo pensaba en mí y no me importo por lo que Peeta estuviera pasando, no sabía que mis reacciones le afectaran tanto.

-Lo siento, como siempre he sido muy egoísta y no me fijo en que mis acciones afectan a los demás, en especial a ti – le dije aun con la vista clavada en mis pies.

-No Katniss, no te estoy diciendo esto para que… te sientas mal o te disculpes, te lo estoy diciendo porque me gustaría saber que te pasa, entender tus reacciones y que tu entiendas un poco las mías, yo se que es algo difícil porque muchas veces ni nosotros mismos nos entendemos y menos debido a todo lo que hemos pasado –

-Si tienes razón, muchas veces ni yo misma me entiendo – le di una sonrisa – trataré de controlarme, de no ser tan explosiva y controlar mis impulsos, lo que menos quiero es alterarte –

Peeta me acerco a su pecho y me dio un beso en la cabeza, yo me quede ahí recargada de su pecho.

–Insisto no quiero que te avergüences, simplemente quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, que puedes confiar y apoyarte en mi, quedamos que entre los dos nos ayudaríamos y para eso necesitamos hablar de todo lo que nos… puede llegar alterar –

-Si, nuevamente muchas gracias Peeta – le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Era increíble como se controlaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, en verdad Peeta era muy fuerte y un luchador, porque no permitió que el veneno de Snow lo consumiera, al contrarío, lo hizo mas fuerte.

-Pero bueno no me haz dicho porque saliste así, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera? – me dijo aun abrazándome, por lo que él no podía ver el sonrojo que surgió de mis mejillas, aun me sentía muy apenada por mi reacción tan… ridícula, pero ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que tenía que decir? "_Salí huyendo porque no soporto ver como Delly te abraza, porque no soporte ver a Delly junto de ti y sobre todo porque no soporto que le correspondas"_ aparte, no era obvia mi razón.

-¿Katniss?-

-Es que yo… bueno yo me sentí… incomoda con Delly –

-¿Qué?- Peeta intento verme a la cara pero yo la hundí en su pecho y respire profundo.

-Sentí que salía sobrando… que los importunaba y me sentí incomoda – le dije en un susurro.

Peeta me abrazo mas fuerte y me volvió a dar un beso en la cabeza, para después recargar su mejilla sobre ésta.

-Tu nunca sales sobrando, no importunaste nada, créeme cuando estoy contigo me siento… muy bien, mas tranquilo, esta tarde la pase muy bien con ustedes, estábamos compartiendo un rato agradable -

"_Si hasta que los celos hicieron acto de presencia". _No se si Peeta no se daba cuenta tanto de mi reacción como la de Delly, porque yo estaba segura que Delly no solo le interesa la amistad de Peeta, por todos sus comentarios que hizo y la forma en que lo ve, tan solo de recordarlo hace que me sienta irritada; pero lo cierto era que Peeta había venido a ver que me pasaba, estaba aquí conmigo, se que es malo pensar esto, pero soy egoísta y el hecho de estar aquí abrazada con Peeta me reconforta muchísimo.

-¿Katniss?- me hablo Peeta, ya que nos habíamos quedado en un silencio prolongado, provocando que me empezara a dormir a consecuencia de las malas noches que he pasado y debido a que en este momento me sentía a gusto y relajada.

-¿Mmm?- le conteste adormilada.

-Creo que… deberías irte a dormir, ha sido un día difícil –

-Si creo que si – le dije mientras deshacía el abrazo y me empezaba a estirar.

-¿Mañana vas a ir a cazar? –

-Si, necesito ver las trampas y pues quiero hacer algo productivo –

-Me parece bien, ojala puedas recolectar algunas fresas para hacer un pastel o algo por el estilo con ellas- me dio una sonrisa.

-Si veré que puedo hacer con eso… ¿vas hacer el pastel para alguien en especial?-

-Pues si y no, desde días pasados he querido hacer uno porque desde el pastel de…- Peeta dudo en seguir – bueno desde el pastel de Annie y Finnick que no hago uno y la próxima semana será el cumpleaños de Lucy la nieta de Sae y me gustaría darle uno, pero prefiero practicar para ver que tal queda con lo que tenemos por el momento -

-O vaya, no sabía eso, es genial, le va gustar mucho, me daré prisa para llevarte las fresas –

-Y tal vez me puedas ayudar ¿Qué te parece? – me dijo muy entusiasmado

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea lo mío, pero será interesante ayudarte –

-Perfecto entonces de veo mañana lista para hornear – me dijo esto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Te veo mañana… y ¿Peeta? –

-¿Si?- me volteo a ver antes de abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por todo –le di un tímido beso en la mejilla, mientras el me daba un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana que descanses – me dijo mientras salía.

Me fui a dormir temprano, iba aprovechar lo relajada que me sentía, solo esperaba que las pesadillas no llegaran tan rápido.

Cuando desperté agitada porque vi a Rue morir para después convertirse en un muto, me di cuenta que esta noche había logrado dormir mas tiempo de corrido, el cielo empezaba a verse un poco mas claro ya que era verano y los días son mas largos, decidí levantarme para ir a cazar y recuperar el día perdido y también de esta manera regresar mas temprano para llevarle a Peeta la fresas.

Tome un poco de pan del día anterior para írmelo comiendo en el camino, cuando salí me percate que en varias de las casa ya empezaba a ver luces, incluso en una de las casas mas lejanas alcance a ver que un grupo de tres hombres salían, al parecer la gente empezaba a trabajar desde muy temprano.

Revise las trampas y habían funcionado, mientras las volvía a colocar me quede pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, empecé a recordar como los labios de Peeta se unían a los mis, en toda las sensaciones que se dispararon, en lo bien se que sintió, sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo. También me empecé a preguntar que le habría dicho Peeta a Delly, ¿le habría dicho que nos besamos?, que después de tanto tiempo nuestros labios se había unido nuevamente y ¿Qué significaba ese beso para Peeta?

Trate de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, porque necesitaba cazar algo mas para llevarle a Sae y aparte tenía que recolectar las fresas para Peeta.

Cuando tuve las suficientes fresas decidí que era hora de regresar, aparte porque el pan que comí en la mañana no fue suficiente y ahora me encontraba muy hambrienta. Cuando iba de regreso otra vez los pensamientos del beso con Peeta me azotaron, pero sobre todo me empecé a sentir incomoda ya que cuando fuera a casa de Peeta seguramente vería a Delly (cosa que no me agradaba), pero me preguntaba si ella se habría dado cuenta de mis celos y nuevamente me intrigaba que le habría dicho Peeta al regresar de mi casa.

* * *

N/A QUE TAL HEE? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PORQUE ASI ME VOY DANDO IDEA QUE ES LO QUE MAS LES GUSTARIA LEER CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA!


	18. El Pastel

HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, PUES BIEN LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ME GUSTO MUCHO OJALA QUE TAMBIEN A USTEDES Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN. SALUDOS

* * *

Capitulo 18

Cuando llegue al quemador, ya había mucha gente alrededor, afortunadamente las miradas iban bajando, ya eran menos los curiosos y la gente se empezaba acostumbrar que yo pasara por ahí para dejarle a Sae lo de mi día de caza

-Que hay chica si que madrugaste hoy –

-Hola Sae, si es que desperté temprano y decidí reponer el tiempo perdido –

-Esta bien, vaya si que lo hiciste- me dijo mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa – quieres tomar algo aquí como en los viejos tiempos o prefieres que te lleve algo de comida a tu casa –

-Bueno yo…- empecé a voltear a ver a mi alrededor, al parecer ya nadie me veía – pues si estaría bien tomar algo, muero de hambre –

Sae me dio una sonrisa y me paso un gran plato con huevos y un cesto con pan con queso.

-¡Vaya pan con queso! – le dije mientras me llevaba uno a la boca.

-Si, al parecer Peeta decidió salir un poco de la rutina he hizo un poco de estos panes, desde que llego al distrito nunca había hecho de estos –

- Esta riquísimo – le dije aun con la boca llena.

-¡Increíble! – el grito de Haymitch me sobresalto ya que lo tenía detrás y no me había percatado de lo junto que estaba de mi – preciosa estas fuera de tu casa y disfrutando de una buena comida –

-¿Por qué gritas? Me haz asustado – yo me sentía incomoda por las miradas que de pronto se giraron al escuchar a Haymitch y a la vez me sentía molesta por su comentario.

-Pues me sorprendes – dijo mientras reía, al parecer disfruto mucho el asustarme.

-Oh Haymitch déjala en paz, ¿quieres algo? – le dijo Sae mientras me pasaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-mm lo mismo que ella – le dijo mientras se sentaba a una lado – y dime Katniss ¿que fue lo que paso? –

-¿a qué te refieres? – le dije mientras analizaba que tan borracho estaba, pero al parecer solo tenía resaca. ¿Acaso ya se había terminado ya su suministro de alcohol? Eso no podía ser, apenas le había llegado, me empecé a sentir preocupada.

-Bueno pues tú estas fuera de casa almorzando, cosa que nunca haces y cierto chico llevo muy pero muy temprano a mi casa un poco de pan y digamos… que iba muy contento y mira que afortunadamente no llevaba a esa amiga, porque con el dolor de cabeza que tenía hubiera sido un martirio escuchar su voz –

-Pues no se a que te refieres – le dije concentrándome en otro pan con queso que había tomado. Pero no pude evitar pensar en que Peeta tal vez le dijo algo a Haymitch de lo que paso ayer.

-mm pues ya lo averiguare – dijo Haymitch mientras empezaba a comer –

Después de comer un rato en silencio decidí preguntarle -¿Haymitch? –

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo es que no estas borracho?, ¿te haz terminado ya tu último paquete? – esta última pregunta se la hice en un tono alarmado.

-oh claro que no, ¿estas loca?, he decidido adminístralo mejor, porque no se cuando sea la próxima vez que reciba mas –

-En vez que digas que haz decidido dejarlo – le dijo Sae con un tono molesto – si en el 13 estuviste tanto tiempo en abstinencia, ya viste que si lo puedes…

-Suficiente, no se metan en mis asuntos – le dijo Haymitch molesto

-Pero si tu te mentes en los de nosotros, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos también irritarte un poco? – le dije sonriente mientras empezaba a tomar mis cosas para irme.

-Si definitivamente paso algo – dijo mientras me veía con una mirada analítica.

-Gracias Sae, te velo luego – dije ignorando el comentario de Haymitch – adiós Haymitch espero verte mas tiempo así –

Me fui a mi casa a darme un baño, cuando entre y deje las fresas en la cocina me di cuenta que Peeta había estado aquí temprano, ya que había un pequeño canasto con panes de queso sobre la mesa, sin darme cuenta tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando baje a la cocina por las fresas, después de mi baño, sonó el teléfono, era el doctor Aurelius preguntado como había amanecido, yo le dije que mucho mejor, incluso me dijo que me escuchaba diferente, le dije los planes que tenía para el día y nos despedimos, fue una platica rápida, al parecer solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera mejor. Antes de salir de mi casa puse una nota en el teléfono para hablarle a mi madre mas tarde, ya que ella era la que me había estado hablando y no quería seguir preocupándola.

En el camino a casa de Peeta me encontré a Delly que venia platicando con Hilary, una chica que pertenecía a la Veta y que vivía muy cerca de mi casa en ese entonces, ella era un año mayor que yo, por lo que nunca entablamos una conversación, solo nos saludábamos cortésmente.

-Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo Hilary muy cortes

-Hola, bien gracias – le dije con una sonrisa – Hola Delly –

-¿Qué hay Katniss? ¿Vas para casa de Peeta? – me dijo mientras veía la bolsa con las fresas

-Si, así es – me sentía algo incomoda con Delly, después de mi reacción de ayer.

-Bueno chicas las dejo, aun tengo cosas que hacer – nos dijo Hilary mientras empezaba a caminar

-Adiós Hilary, te veo mas tarde – le dijo Delly dándole su habitual sonrisa – vamos – me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta casa de Peeta, ella entro sin tocar, yo no se si era mi imaginación o había cierta tensión entre nosotras.

-Peeta, ¿Dónde estas? Ya esta aquí Katniss – dijo Delly en cuanto entramos.

Peeta salió de su estudio, traía su mandil que ocupaba cuando estaba pintando y un pincel en la mano, se quedo algo extrañado al vernos entrar juntas, pero aun así sonrió.

-Hola madrugadora – me dijo

-Lo prometido es deuda – le dije mientras levantaba la bolsa con fresas.

-Perfecto, deja me deshago de esto – Peeta entro nuevamente en el estudio.

-¿Haz hecho pastel antes? – me dijo Delly con una sonrisa, al parecer empezaba a relajarse.

-No nunca, creo que la cocina no se me da bien –

-Yo una vez ayude a Peeta, pero ya olvide todo, aparte que en esa ocasión su madre estaba supervisando y me puso muy nerviosa…- Delly no continúo ya que Peeta se quedo parado en la entrada del estudio, ambas nos dimos cuenta que estaba intentando recordar, ya que tenía el seño fruncido y se veía confundido.

-¿Peeta? – le dije algo temerosa.

- No lo recuerdo bien… bueno si recuerdo que estabas nerviosa por la presencia de mi madre… pero ¿Cómo es que terminaste ayudándome? – Peeta se veía algo frustrado.

-Bueno…- Delly sonrió – yo te fui a buscar para hacer un trabajo escolar, pero tu madre no te dejo salir, dijo que solo podrías salir si terminabas un pastel que estaba pendiente, así que le dije que si te podía ayudar para que acabaras pronto –

-¿Y mi madre accedió? Vaya eso… suena raro –

-Si, creo que ella se divirtió con mi nerviosismo esa tarde –

-Ya lo recuerdo, cuando regrese la encontré de buen humor, me dijo que…- Peeta río – o ella imponía demasiado o tu eras muy… torpe – Peeta siguió riendo mientras Delly le enseño la lengua y se unió riendo. Yo me sentía confundida, me imaginaba la escena donde Delly ayudaba a Peeta, no puedo creer que lo logrará con su madre a un lado, esa mujer imponía demasiado, era una… bruja.

- Pues yo creo las dos cosas, tu madre daba miedo cuando estaba en la panadería y bueno yo pues digamos no soy muy hábil – dijo Delly aun riendo.

- Si, pobre de ti – dijo Peeta

-Recuerdas cuando caí en le patio de la escuela en frente de toodos, cuando corrí a saludarte, después que no habías asistido varios días por esa fuerte gripa que te dio – dijo Delly mientras la risa le ganaba.

-O siiii… es cierto, fue muy gracioso – Peeta reía.

Sus risas empezaron a contagiarme y yo también reía con ellos – ¿te toco verlo? – me dijo Peeta aun riendo.

-No, pero su risa me esta contagiando –

-Hay es que si hubieras visto fue muy gracioso y vergonzoso en ese momento – dijo Delly mientras seguía riendo.

Peeta soltó una gran carcajada, era como ver al Peeta de siempre, me sentía algo extraña, por una parte me daba gusto verlo de ese modo, feliz, verlo como el antes y por otro me dolía que fuera Delly la que provocara eso, pero también agradecía su presencia porque ella le estaba ayudando mucho con sus recuerdos antes de nuestros primeros juegos.

-Pues empecemos- dijo Peeta mientras pasaba sus brazos por nuestros hombros y nos dirigía a la cocina.

Peeta nos paso unos mandiles y nos iba indicando que ingredientes le fuéramos pasando o nos ponía alguna tarea, todo el proceso la pasamos riendo, ya que Delly y Peeta contaban anécdotas chistosas de ellos o de algunos de los chicos de la escuela, llego el momento en que Peeta y yo le empezamos a contar a Delly algunas de las tonterías que hacían nuestros equipos de preparación, fue un rato agradable, incluso pude hablar de Prim y contarles en una de las tantas veces que me arrastro a la ventanilla de la panadería, como fue que por su culpa resbalamos por la nieve, en esa ocasión el hermano mayor de Peeta nos ayudo a levantarnos, Prim reía sin parar mientras que yo estaba muy avergonzada.

-Vaya no recuerdo que me hubiera contado algo al respecto – me dijo Peeta.

-Pues recuerdo que entro aun riendo a la panadería, aparte la risa de Prim era muy contagiosa – en ese instante deje la risa a un lado, ya que me di cuenta que jamás volvería a escuchar esa risa, era increíble como mi estado de ánimo había cambiado.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Peeta mientras tomaba mi barbilla para verme a los ojos.

-Es que… ya no voy a volver a oír su risa – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y me aferraba a él.

-Tranquila, se que es difícil… - Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba mi espalda para reconfortarme – pero sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así, al contrarío debes recordar esos momentos, esos recuerdo deben darte fuerza para seguir –

En ese momento sonó la campanilla del horno indicando que el pan estaba listo, me separe de Peeta para que sacara el pan; Delly se había quedado muy quieta y no decía nada, yo solo la veía de reojo.

-Perdón, no quería arruinarles el rato – les dije algo avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, al contrario, que bueno que lo dijiste y no te lo guardaste, recuerda lo que platicamos ayer – me dijo Peeta mientras colocaba el pan sobre la meseta.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta – yo voy – dijo Delly – debe de ser Hilary – salio a toda prisa a la estancia.

-Bien creo que vamos con lo último y más característico del pastel, el glaseado – dijo Peeta mientras tomaba mi mentón y me daba un guiño, provocando un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo.

-Peeta…- Delly entro nuevamente en la cocina – me voy con Hilary para ver las posibles propuestas de un trabajo para mi madre y para mi – dijo mientras colgaba el mandil en su lugar.

-Ok, te veo mas tarde – le dijo Peeta

-Adiós Katniss – dijo Delly saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL HE? ME DIO MUCHA RISA PORQUE BUENO A MI CUANDO ALGUIEN SE CAE Y VEO QUE ESTA BIEN PUES ME GANA LA RISA, NO ME PUEDEN PLATICAR CAIDAS PORQUE LLORO DE RISA ASI QUE PUES CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO TENIA UNA TONTA SONRISA EN LA CARA JEJEJE. OJALA QUE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI VOY BIEN O ME REGRESO JAJAJA.


	19. Nuevamente

HOLA! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMETARIOS, ME HAN SERVIDO DE MUCHO PARA SABER POR DONDE LLEVAR LA HISTORIA, GUAU, ESTOY EMOSIONADA PORQUE ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEW QUE PADRISIMISIMO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, SALUDOS A TODOS.

* * *

Capitulo 19

Peeta tomo una espátula para empezar a trabajar con el glaseado, se veía concentrado como cuando pintaba sus cuadros.

-Así que Delly ha decidido quedarse en el distrito – le dije

-Mm… pues no es seguro, aun esta viendo todas las opciones que tiene, para llevarle a su madre toda la información –

-Ah entiendo, ¿es por eso que fue con Hilary? –

-Si ella esta como secretaria del alcalde y pues le esta ayudando a Delly a ver que trabajo sería el más adecuado para ella y su madre –

-Vaya, si que estoy desconectada del distrito, no sabia que Hilary trabajaba en eso –

-Si bueno… al parecer Thom y ella empezaron a organizar a la gente en cuanto regresaron, antes de que llegara el alcalde, han sido muy eficientes –

Era impresionante con que habilidad hacia Peeta las flores en el pastel, se ve que lo disfrutaba mucho, por lo que ya no dije nada y me quede observando como trabajaba.

-Listo, ¿Qué te parece? – me dijo mientras observaba su obra de arte.

-Es precioso, si a Lucy le haces uno igual le va encantar, apuesto que nunca ha tenido un pastel de cumpleaños –

-Si es lo que creo, por eso quiero darle uno, digo es lo que mas puedo hacer por ella – me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Le darás una gran sorpresa, ya veraz – le dije mientras metía un dedo al molde con los restos del glaseado para luego chuparlo – mmm al menos esto esta delicioso –

-Señorita Everdeen eso no se hace – me dijo muy divertido

-¿Cuál? ¿Esto? – le dije mientras le untaba un poco en la mejilla.

Peeta se sorprendió, al parecer no esperaba que hiciera algo así – Vaya, pagaras por eso – me dijo mientras me arrebataba el molde, por lo que yo salí corriendo. Él me perseguía por la cocina sin éxito, su pierna artificial le impedía ser mas rápido que yo, por lo que no logró alcanzarme, hasta que se golpeo con una de las sillas parándose de repente y doblándose de dolor. Yo me acerque asustada temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño, cuando estuve cerca de él se levanto y me tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano me lleno casi toda la cara de glaseado.

-Caíste – me dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡Eso es trampa Peeta!, me asustaste – le dije mientras intentaba tomar el molde que había dejado a un lado para poder agarrarme, pero él fue mas rápido y con su mano libre lo levanto dejándolo fuera de mi alcance.

-Tramposo – dije dando saltitos tratando de alcanzar el molde.

-No, solo fue una estrategia de juego – dijo algo petulante.

Sin pensarlo tome su rostro y limpie mi mejilla contra la suya - ¡Katniss! ¿Qué…? – esta acción lo sorprendió aun mas ya que abrió los ojos como plato.

-Es una estrategia de juego – le dije mientras me giraba para tomar una servilleta – y ya deja ese molde – por alguna razón sentía como me sonrojaba, hasta yo misma me sorprendí por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Esta bien, probemos el pastel, bueno el glaseado ya vimos que esta muy bien – dijo esto mientras se limpiaba la cara – pero hay que ver que tal quedo el pan –

-Ok me parece bien, pero primero hay que recoger este desorden – le dije mientras tomaba los trastes sucios.

-Deja yo lo hago –

-Yo los lavo y tú secas – con voz de mando.

-De acuerdo –

Cuando terminamos de lavar todo, nos sentamos a comer algo del pastel -¿quieres un poco de Té?- me dijo Peeta mientras sacaba unos platos.

-Si gracias- le dije – por cierto muchas gracias por el pan con queso de esta mañana –

-no tienes nada que agradecer- saco dos tazas y sirvió el Té

-estaban deliciosos, tenía mucho que no los comía –

-Son tus preferidos ¿real o no real?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Real; sabes hoy desayune en el quemador –

-¿de verdad? Que bien y ¿Cómo te sentiste? – Peeta partió dos pedazos grandes de pastel

-Pues bien, aun hay miradas de la gente pero creo que empiezo acostumbrarme, bueno todo iba bien hasta que Haymitch apareció y me asusto, ya sabes como es -

-Hoy lo fui a ver y al parecer tenía resaca, no estaba borracho, me sorprendió –

-Si me dijo que apareciste muy temprano en su casa ¿conversaste con él? – no lo pude evitar, necesitaba saber que tanto le había contado Peeta a Haymitch de lo que había pasado.

-No solo le deje el pan, lo habitual, ¿Por qué?-

-No pues por nada – baje la mirada – te dijo que ahora iba administrar mejor su alcohol, debido a que no sabía cuando le llegaría más –

-vaya, bueno eso es un buen comienzo –

-Creo que si, mmm esto esta muy bueno, creo que nos quedo muy bien el pastel, yo diría prueba superada, así que Lucy tendrá un rico pastel para su cumpleaños – sonreí.

-Si, pero necesitas venir ayudarme a hacerlo para que quede igual –

Yo reí – si sobre todo por lo mucho que hice –

-Pero pues hiciste algo o ¿no? –

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos, yo no podía evitarlo y sentía mucha curiosidad con respecto a Delly así que me aventure a preguntar -¿Peeta, oye si Delly regresa con su madre, se quedarán contigo? –

-Pues yo le dije a Delly que aquí había espacio, pero ayer ya no hablamos nada al respecto…- Peeta veía directo a su pastel, por alguna razón evitaba mi mirada – y pues aún no es un hecho que regrese, falta ver que opina su madre al respecto, siento que por muy convencida que este Delly de regresar su madre tendrá la última palabra –

-Mm. no lo creo – le dije algo molesta, dejando ver mis celos ya que para mi Delly solo estaba esperando una señal de Peeta para regresar, señal que posiblemente se la dio ayer ofreciéndole su casa, que más que decisión de ella o de su madre, su regreso depende de Peeta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Peeta se veía confundido por mi comentario.

-Bueno que si ella, pues… digamos le agrada mucho el distrito – le dije mientras lo veía de abajo hacia arriba, era increíble lo que los celos hacían - siento que regresará aunque su madre no lo haga -

-No lo creo Katniss, ella y su madre son muy unidas y ¿Por qué te estas molestando?–

-Pues ya se verá – ya no quería hablar del tema, empezaba a sentirme incómoda y a sentir nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho – y no estoy molesta -

-Si tu lo dices, oye cambiando de tema ¿ahora estarás desayunando en el quemador? –

-No lo sé, hoy se dio la oportunidad y pues… tal vez mi estado de animo influyo un poco –

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo… cómo dormiste? Porque madrugaste más de la cuenta – Peeta me dijo mientras levantaba los platos. Al parecer estaba haciendo un análisis de mi estado de ánimo.

-Pues si hubo pesadillas, esta vez fue Rue, pero fue extraño, ya que dormí… casi desde que me dejaste hasta eso de las cuatro y media aproximadamente, cuando me despertó la pesadilla, creo que es la primera vez que duermo así de corrido por tanto tiempo –

-Eso es bueno, por fin descansaste como debe de ser –

-Si, pero por la hora decidí irme a cazar, aparte me daba miedo dormirme de nuevo y… bueno ya sabes- suspire mientras Peeta asentía con la cabeza – ¿y tu que tal? ¿Haz logrado dormir? –

-Si, bueno no como debe de ser pero creo que tuve oportunidad de descansar – me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Peeta? ¿Cuánto dormiste? –

- Bueno – se veía dudoso – pues como dos horas y media corridas y después como una, sigo despertando – yo lo tome de la mano – de todas maneras tenía que levantarme temprano para hacer el pan, que bueno aun así me ganaste – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Bueno tenía planeado dejar el pan en tu casa lo mas temprano para que cuando te levantaras ahí estuviera –

-¿Cómo sabias que ya no estaba? – le dije mientras Peeta se sonrojaba.

-Bueno… es que – el dudaba en seguir, esto me desconcertaba porque él nunca era así de inseguro.

-Vamos Peeta dilo – le dije mientras tomaba su mejilla para animarlo.

-Pues es literal, quería que cuando abrieras los ojos vieras el pan, por lo que subí a tu… habitación y ya no te encontré – tanto el como yo nos tensamos.

-Oh vaya –

-De hecho me espante por un momento al no verte ahí – ahora él acariciaba mi mejilla – pero afortunadamente cuando salí corriendo me encontré con un hombre, que la verdad no se quien era – el seguía acariciando mi mejilla provocando que mi cuerpo se erizara – y me dijo: si buscas a Katniss la vi salir muy temprano con su arco, eso me tranquilizo –

-¿un hombre? ¿Quién sería? – yo lo veía directo a los ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

-No lo se – Peeta se acerco mas a mi sin dejar de pasar el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla – supongo que es uno de los trabajadores, iba camino hacia una de las casas donde se alojan… - esta vez no pude mas y fui yo quien unió nuestros labios.

Peeta acuno mi rostro con sus dos manos, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios al igual que ayer sabían a canela, pero también tenían un toque de fresa, eran exquisitos y provocaban un hueco en mi estomago que iba creciendo al igual que el beso. No podía y no quería separarme de esos labios calidos que provocaban muchas sensaciones. Yo empecé a tomar su labio inferior entre mis labios, mientras me aferraba a su cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Peeta se separo y suspiro ampliamente, aun nos veíamos directamente a los ojos, él con sus manos en mi rostro y las mías en su cuello.

-Katniss no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado esto…- él empezó a depositando pequeños besos en mis labios a los cuales yo correspondí, en ese instante me sentía en otro lugar, en otra dimensión, como si afuera no estuviera pasando nada – yo te…-

-Peeta…- la voz de Delly nos sobresalto e hizo que nos separamos como si hubiéramos estado haciendo algo malo –yo… perdón no… - ella se veía confundida y muy apenada, mientras que Peeta y yo estábamos ruborizados – lo siento – dijo con la voz cortada y salio de la cocina.

-¡Delly! Esp…- Peeta alcanzó a gritarle antes de que se escuchara un portazo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver pero no dijimos nada, por alguna razón nos sentíamos apenados, yo empecé a pensar en Delly, ¿estará bien? y ¿Qué tanto sabía Peeta de lo que Delly siente por él?

Peeta inhalo fuerte y después soltó el aire, para después darme una sonrisa y empezar a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa.

-En que te ayudo – le dije sintiendo como tonta ahí parada.

-Ya no hay mucho que hacer- dijo, yo no sabía si lo decía por las cosas que levantar o por Delly

Empecé a quitarme el mandil y a ponerlo en su lugar, me sentía extraña, por un lado eufórica por lo que había pasado con Peeta y por otro me sentía mal por la reacción de Delly, ya que yo ayer pase por lo mismo, claro no se besaron (el solo pensarlo hacía que me doliera el pecho) pero me sentí fuera de lugar me sentí celosa y supongo que Delly también se encontraba así

-Katniss te… – Peeta también se había quitado el mandil y se veía dudoso de continuar.

-¿Qué pasa? – lo tome de la mano para darle confianza.

-¿te molestaría si voy a buscar a Delly? – él tomo con mas fuerza mi mano, tal vez le asustaba que mi reacción fuera que saliera corriendo como ayer.

Respire profundamente para ordenar mis ideas, me sentía preocupada por su reacción, pero también los celos me estaban jugando chueco, no los podía evitar a pesar de que él estaba aquí, de que me había besado a mi.

–No, no tengo porque molestarme, al contrarío, prefiero que veas si esta bien – le di una sonrisa, pero no pude evitar sentirme incomoda.

-Gracias, pasaré mas tarde a verte –

-Si, no te preocupes – le di un fuerte apretón a su mano y lo solté para salir de su casa.

* * *

N/A. ANDA LA OSAAAA! JIJIJI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. XD n.n


	20. Libre

QUE TAL! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA, A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE DAN UN TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO EN VERDAD MIL MIL GRACIAS, ESTOY QUE NO ME AGUANTO POR FIN MAS DE 100 REVIEW! WORALES!NO SABEN CUANTO ME AYUDAN, OJALA PUDIERA CONTESTARLES A TODOS PERSONALMENTE PERO PUES POR EL MOMENTO NO ES POSIBLE. LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

Capitulo 20

El día había sido muy extraño, en términos generales, había sido un día bueno, claro con sus altas y bajas pero agradable. Un buen día de caza, pude desayunar con mas gente a mi alrededor, el pan con queso, las anécdotas con Peeta y Delly que provocaron muchas risas y nuevamente me había besado con Peeta, al recordar sus labios calidos en los míos, todas las sensaciones que provoca, era tan reconfortante, me sentía… viva; recordé el momento en que Delly entro, Peeta estaba tratando de decir algo, pero ya no continuo después de que ella salio, ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?, fue una lastima que Delly entrará.

Decidí hablarle a mi madre para distraerme un poco y no estar pensando en lo que pudo ser y sobre todo en que le estará diciendo Peeta a Delly, si es que ya la encontró.

La charla con mi madre fue agradable, estuvimos hablando un buen rato, me contó todo lo que ha estado haciendo en el hospital y lo bien que se siente ayudando a los demás, ha estado en intervenciones quirúrgicas auxiliando y también hablamos de cómo el distrito 4 está progresando y la gente vuelve a retomar su vida, Annie va un rato al hospital, auxiliando directamente a mi madre, ya que si llega a tener alguna crisis ella puede apoyarla y sabrá que hacer, debido a que ha tenido altibajos, ya que ha extraña mucho a Finnick, pero el saber que un bebe crece en ella es lo que la impulsa a seguir y tratar de sobrellevar todo de la mejor manera, a pesar de esos ratos de depresión ella esta feliz y ya esta por conocer el sexo del bebe, cosa que la emociona mucho, incluso a mi madre. Les dije que en cuanto supieran me avisaran ya que nació una gran curiosidad de mi parte por saber que iba a ser el bebe de Finnick. También platique con mi madre sobre las cosas que hay aquí que le pertenecen, para ver si quería que se las enviará, ella me dijo que si había alguien a quien le sirvieran aquí en el distrito que mejor se las diera, finalmente no tenía muchas pertenencias.

Después de hablar con mi madre y escuchar todas la novedades, me dispuse a sacar todas las cosas de la caja que mando el doctor, aún no decidía con quien íbamos a comenzar, eran tantos nombres, me quede buen rato observando la lista, repasando una y otra vez aquellos nombres. Sin darme cuenta comencé hacer otra lista, en realidad fueron tres, una la nombre Tributos, donde coloque los nombres de todos los tributos con los que fui enviada a ambas arenas, otro nombre que tenía como título Rebelión, aquí puse nombres de mis compañeros de pelotón y aquellos que me ayudaron en el proceso de la guerra y por último nombre una como Distrito 12 donde puse los nombres mas difíciles como el de Prim y el de mi padre, aquí incluí a Cinna y Madge, se podría decir que en esta sección estaría la familia, por lo que también puse a la familia de Peeta.

Decidí cambiar de actividad ya que empezaba a sentirme triste, sabía que hacer ese libro iba a ser una tarea difícil por todo lo que conlleva, así que empecé a guardar las cosas de mi madre en una caja, tampoco fue una tarea fácil, pero el saber que ella esta bien y que cuida de Annie lo hizo mas llevadero.

Estaba yo en la habitación de mi madre guardando los pocos vestidos que tenía cuando escuche que Peeta me hablaba.

-¿Katniss? ¿Dónde estas? – al instante sentí un hormigueo que se detuvo en mi estomago.

-Aquí arriba Peeta, ya voy – me sentí algo extraña.

-Vaya, veo que ya empezaste con lo del libro – me dijo mientras veía en la sala todo lo que había sacado.

-No solo saque las cosas de la caja, es que voy a ocupar la caja para empacar unas cosas de mi madre y pues solo hice unas listas para dividir el libro en tres secciones –

-¿Le enviaras sus pertenencias a tu mamá? ¿Es un hecho que no regresará? – él se veía serio.

-No en realidad veré si con Sae si le sirve a alguien aquí, no quiere que se las envié y pues no, no va regresar, para ella es muy difícil y ahora esta cuidando de Annie, digamos que se hacen compañía –

-Por ese lado esta bien, pero tú eres…-

-Mi madre y yo nunca fuimos unidas – lo interrumpí – y pues es mejor así, porque creo que el que estemos juntas sería mas doloroso para ambas –

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? –

-No, son muy pocas cosas, en realidad ya casi término, ¿encontraste a Delly? – tenía que saber que había pasado, no podíamos darle vuelta al asunto.

-Si, estaba en la pradera, platicamos un buen rato y decidió tomar el próximo tren – él me veía directo a los ojos.

-Vaya, eso…- yo no sabía que decir, desvié la mirada – supongo que platicará con su madre para…-

-No – esta vez fue Peeta quien me interrumpió – ella no va volver, decidió que lo mejor es quedarse en el capitolio o tal vez le de gusto a su madre y vayan al distrito 8 – Peeta se veía triste.

-Supongo que eso… bueno no te gusto, el que tomará esa decisión – era inevitable dejar ver mis celos.

-Pues… - el suspiro – la voy extrañar mucho – sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho – es muy buena amiga o mas bien es como la hermana que nunca tuve, no te voy a negar que estos días me ha ayudado mucho con los recuerdo de mi infancia, de hecho hace un momento me aclaro muchos recuerdo que… pues estaban un poco confusos, pero ella ha tomado una decisión y quedo que vendría a visitarme –

Cuando dijo que era como una hermana sentí un alivio, sentí como si algo que me hubiera estado oprimiendo el pecho durante estos días se liberará con esas palabras.

-Y supongo que tu también la iras a visitar – le dije ya mas tranquila.

-Créeme Katniss, no tengo ninguna intención de salir de este distrito – yo le sonreí

-Pero tu si puedes, Plutarch no menciono nada de que no pudieras –

-Si, pero no me importa y hablando de él te venía a decir que en la estación me dijeron que el próximo tren que llegará al distrito será la próxima semana y supongo que vendrá en él todo el circo que nos menciono en la carta –

-Tan rápido – le dije algo asustada.

-Pues… no se si sea rápido pero hay que estar preparados y no se si haz pensado en su propuesta –

-No, Peeta es que yo no tengo nada que pensar, no pienso participar en nada, las cámaras… me dan terror y ya no quiero que me persigan –

-Si te entiendo, por lo mismo estaba pensando en que le mencionaras algo al doctor Aurelius, para ver si el puede hablar con Paylor y a su vez ella hable con Plutarch para que no insista una vez que le hayas dicho que no participaras –

-Si puede ser una buena idea, ¿y tú si participaras? – aun me sorprendía que él considerara en participar en este proyecto.

-No lo se, no me gustaría, pero si es la forma en que nos dejen en paz, pienso que si alguno de nosotros le da una entrevista a Plutarch nos dejará tranquilos – me dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

-Vaya, no lo había visto de esa manera – Peeta nuevamente pensaba en los dos.

-Puede ser una entrevista con mis condiciones, claro si la quiere –

-Y si se la damos podríamos obligarlo a prometer que no nos molestara nunca mas – él me dio una sonrisa picara.

-¿Así que lo estas considerando? –

-Bueno… no lo se, no me gustaría, es mas me dan ganas de no salir para nada mientras este aquí, ocultarme, no quiero que tengan ni una sola toma de mi –

-Tranquila, piensa lo que te dije, no se cuando hables con el doctor pero puede servir de ayuda para que no te fastidien con sus cámaras –

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? –

-Pues…- hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez si sea una buena idea hablar de esto con el doctor, él posiblemente pueda ver la manera de que nos quitemos ambos a Plutarch de encima –

-Puede ser –

-Mañana si me habla le comentare que opina y lo renuentes que estamos al tener nuevamente cámaras siguiéndonos –

-Esta bien, bueno me voy, la verdad es que ahora si me siento agotado, ¿Necesitas algo? -

-No, gracias, ojala que si puedas descansar – nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos.

-Si espero que si, tu también descansa – Peeta dudo un poco, solo un poco porque yo lo abracé y él inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y respire profundamente para inhalar su aroma que tanto me tranquilizaba, quería grabarme su aroma con la esperanza de que cuando llegarán las pesadillas me pudiera tranquilizar.

-Nos vemos Katniss – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Adiós Peeta –

Al día siguiente volví a desayunar en el quemador y Haymitch volvió aparecer con una fuerte resaca, por lo mismo se encontraba muy callado y no me molesto. No fui a ver a Peeta en esta ocasión ya que seguramente me encontraría con Delly y por obvias razones me sentía incomoda con ella. Pase todo el día dándole mantenimiento al jardín, me sentía con más energía debido a que había dormido nuevamente de corrido, claro no faltaron las pesadillas pero me permitieron dormir más horas.

-Buenas tardes Katniss- la esposa del alcalde me sorprendió cuando terminaba de regar las primroses que Peeta sembró a su regreso.

-Buenas tardes – le dije en un tono seco.

-Veo que haz dejado tu jardín muy bonito y me da gusto verte fuera de tu casa – me dijo con una sonrisa, sin antes verme con esos ojos clínicos.

-Si así es, pero ya termine y tengo que seguir adentro – le dije tratando de cortar la conversación

-Si supongo que si, yo solo quería comentarte que pasado mañana habrá una reunión en el quemador, se tratarán asuntos del distrito y también el hecho de que en los próximos días se tendrá la visita de gente del capitolio para ver el progreso del distrito –

-Si estoy enterada, bueno de la reunión no, pero de la visita de gente del capitolio si sabía, de todas maneras gracias –

-Ojala que asistas – me dijo – es muy importante contar con tu presencia – no se porque razón pero su comentario hacia que sintiera que era una enviada de Plutarch o algo así.

-Pues no lo se… no me gusta estar donde hay mucha gente – le dije mientras empezaba a caminar a la entrada de mi casa.

-Piénsalo, solo es un rato – insistió

-Sí, hasta luego – dije mientras entraba a mi casa.

Esa mujer hacia que me sintiera incomoda, su mirada era muy penetrante por lo que me era muy difícil de sostener.

Estaba yo en la cocina metida en mis pensamientos acerca de esta persona cuando Peeta entró –Hola ¿estas bien? – me dijo al ver mi rostro.

-Hola, si es que estuvo aquí la esposas del alcalde y no se esa mujer me incomoda – le dije

-¿Qué quería?-

-Bueno me hablo de la reunión de mañana, en realidad no me dijo nada, solo me aviso, pero su forma de verme no me gusta –

-No le des importancia, eso hará que te sientas mas incomoda si se la das –

-Si tienes razón –

-¿Por que no fuiste hoy…? Pensé que tal vez empezaríamos el libro –

-A bueno es que… pues hice otras cosas y como ya no quedamos en nada y bueno estaba pensando en que aquí podríamos hacer el libro, para no invadir tu espacio – esto último se lo dije porque no quería ir a su casa mientras Delly estuviera ahí.

-Oh vaya entendiendo, pues como tu gustes – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Te parece si mañana empezamos? tu dime la hora, ya que pues no se bien a que hora te desocupes de tus actividades, no quiero interrumpir nada –

-Katniss, sabes que no interrumpes nada, estaré aquí después de las cuatro, ¿te parece? –

-Si esta bien –

-Por cierto ¿hablaste con el doctor?-

-Si, fue rápido y le dije que no me sentía a gusto con la llegada de las cámaras y le hable sobre la carta que nos envío Plutarch, también le dije que tu te sentías incomodo con esa próxima visita –

-¿y bien?-

-Pues dijo que iba hablar directamente con él y que pues haría todo lo posible porque nuestra estabilidad no se vea perturbada – le di una sonrisa – aparte dijo que esto serviría para que vieran que sí me esta tratando por teléfono y que no solo dormía - los dos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues ya se verá, ojala que nos pueda ayudar -

Peeta y yo platicamos un buen rato acerca del libro y de todo lo que estaba pasando en el distrito, porque era obvio que no sabía mucho debido a que solo conversaba con él o con Sae. Estuvimos así hasta que le ofrecí algo de comer a lo que me dijo que tenía que irse, yo lamente que no se quedara más tiempo, pero también entendía que en su casa estaba Delly esperándolo y como ella se iría en pocos días no quise insistirle mucho.

* * *

N/A: PUES NO SE SI LES GUSTO OJALA QUE SI, SOLO LES ADELANTO ALGO JIJIJI HABRA UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE KATNISS Y DELLY. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. QUE TENGAN EXCELENTE FIN.


	21. Delly Cartwright

HOLA! NO SE SI LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO, SOLO ESPERO QUE SI. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y SE DAN UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, SE LES AGRADECE MUCHO.

* * *

Capitulo 21

Los siguientes días fueron mas rutinarios, en las mañanas cazaba y algunas vece pasaba a desayunar al quemador para después hacer algo en mi casa y en las tardes me la pasaba con Peeta trabajando en nuestro libro. Las primeras páginas nos costaron un poco de trabajo, en especial a mi a la hora de escribir, para Peeta era mas fácil trabajar en los bocetos, pero para mi era difícil expresar en unas líneas todo lo que fue una persona y lo que hizo para ayudarnos.

Delly aun estaba en el distrito pero no la volví a ver después de que salio corriendo cuando nos vio a Peeta y a mi en la cocina, él trabajaba aproximadamente d horas conmigo y después se iba, muchas veces me hubiera gustado que se quedara mas tiempo, pero nunca le dije nada.

-Katniss, pasado mañana llegará el tren, ¿te ha dicho algo el doctor Aurelius? – me dijo Peeta mientras dibujaba por segunda ocasión a Rue, ya que el primer boceto no nos convenció totalmente a ninguno de los dos.

-Pues me dijo que hablo con Plutarch, pero que no le hizo mucho caso, hoy iba a ver si podía hablar con Paylor o algún superior – le dije mientras lo observaba mover el lápiz con gran facilidad. El ver a Peeta dibujar se había convertido en mi nueva terapia, era relajante.

-Pues algo así me imaginaba, pero nada perdíamos con intentarlo – dijo mientras daba un gran suspiro y observaba el boceto - ¿Qué te parece? – me dijo mientras elevaba el boceto.

-Es estupendo, me gusta – le dije mientras veía con atención el boceto, Peeta en verdad era muy bueno, a pesar de que no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocer a Rue supo capturar la esencia de aquella pequeña niña del distrito 11 que marco gran diferencia para que yo estuviera ahora aquí.

-No se, hay algo que no me termina de convencer – me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Pues a mi si me gusta, eres muy bueno, yo no se que le pides, es toda Rue – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ok, si te gustan entonces este será el que quede en el libro, bueno tengo que irme – me dijo mientras empezaba a recoger todas las cosas que sacábamos cada tarde.

-Deja yo lo recojo, no te preocupes –

-Pero es tarde y…-

-Déjame algo que hacer, vamos te acompaño – le dije mientras lo giraba para que caminara

-Esta bien jefa – los dos reímos ante su expresión -oye te recuerdo que necesito fresas para mañana, para preparar el pastel de Lucy –

-Si no te preocupes… entonces mañana estarás ocupado con el pastel, no podrás venir ¿cierto? –

-Estaremos, ¿acaso no me ayudaras?-

-Bueno es que…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Peeta se me veía extrañado – voy a necesitar tu ayuda porque esta vez será mas grande el pastel y no podré solo –

-¿Delly no te va ayudar? – le dije desviando la mirada

-No, estará despidiéndose y haciendo su maleta, ya que el día que llegue el tren le harán una entrevista de cómo vio el distrito y no tendrá mucho tiempo, así que tiene que tener todo listo para mañana en la noche –

-Bueno supongo que si requieres de ayuda no te la puedo negar – le dije con una leve sonrisa, el hablar de Delly me ponía muy incomoda, afortunadamente Peeta lo tomaba muy tranquilo y lo hacía mas fácil.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano ya que las pesadillas estuvieron apareciendo constantemente en mis sueños impidiendo que durmiera de corrido, aparte tenía que ir a cazar y recolectar las fresas para el pastel de Lucy. Tenía que regresar con un buen botín debido a que con la llegada de las cámaras no creo que me sintiera capaz de salir de mi casa mientras estuvieran aquí. Esta vez encontré un pavo por lo que eso distrajo a Sae de la bolsa de fresas, Peeta y yo acordamos guardar el secreto del pastel para que también fuera una sorpresa para Sae.

Me sentía ansiosa por lo que desayune en mi casa y me di un largo baño para relajarme de la mala noche que había pasado. Cuando estaba por salir para casa de Peeta escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, cuando abrí me lleve una sorpresa ya que era Delly quien estaba parada en el umbral.

-Hola Katniss ¿puedo pasar?- me dijo muy tranquila, era como si viera a otra Delly, ya que no estaba con su clásica sonrisa y efusividad.

-Si pasas – yo le dije algo dudosa, puesto que no me esperaba para nada su visita.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, nunca pensé que quisiera despedirse de mi, ya que pues yo no había sido muy hospitalaria con ella y nunca habíamos sido amigas.

-Bueno como ya sabes me voy mañana con la llegada del tren – dijo muy tranquila

-Si fue lo que me comento Peeta, que regresas al capitolio –

-Así es y pues yo creo que va pasar un buen tiempo antes de que regrese al distrito, tome la decisión de vivir en el capitolio o tal vez en el distrito 8, eso aún no lo se –

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, Delly se veía dudosa de continuar y yo no sabía que decirle, para empezar no esperaba tener que verla, tal vez si para decirle adiós o ni siquiera para eso.

-Katniss yo vine para…- dudaba –vaya esto es difícil, bueno vine para decirte que cuides muy bien de Peeta… -

-Eso tenlo por seguro – la interrumpí algo molesta, como venía a decirme eso, tal vez muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero desde los primeros juegos eso estaba claro, tenía que cuidar de Peeta, no era necesario que me lo dijera.

-Él aún necesita mucha ayuda con los recuerdos, yo se que él trata de no demostrártelo, de hacerse el fuerte para… para apoyarte también, pero necesita que lo apoyen mucho, se que tal vez se va molestar mucho conmigo si se entera de esto, pero él no duerme, tiene muchas pesadillas y también ha… tenido crisis, tuvo una mientras yo estaba con él, por lo que también te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, que estés prevenida y discúlpame no es tanto por ti si no por él, porque si te llega hacer daño es algo que jamás se va perdonar, aún le atormenta mucho cuando te hizo daño aquella vez que lo llevaron al 13 –

Yo estaba muy sorprendida por sus palabras, pero a la vez eran justas, ella tenía mucha razón yo tenía que tener mucho cuidado y sobre todo apoyar a Peeta en todo lo que pudiera.

-Mira…-

-No, deja que hable – me dijo – Peeta para mi es muy importante, es un gran amigo y sí, me hubiera gustado que fuera algo mas, pero no se que estaba pensando al venir aquí, si de por si cuando estábamos en el capitolio y me dijo que regresaba aquí me dejo claro todo, pero yo…- ella estaba muy dudosa y respiro profundamente – tenía la esperanza de que tal vez con todo lo que había pasado tuviera una oportunidad- yo me sentía muy extraña con esta conversación, jamás había tenido una platica de este tipo, yo no sabía que decir, pero la verdad es que su sinceridad hacia que me sintiera incomoda e irritada, porque ella me estaba dando a entender que con lo que paso, esperaba que Peeta se alejara de mi.

-Delly yo no soy buena para esto, no soy buena con las palabras como Peeta, es mas no soy buena con la gente, pero todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, todos tal vez hubiéramos querido que la situación fueran diferentes, pero el hubiera no existe –

-Si lo se y también se que estoy siendo egoísta al pensar así, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, desafortunadamente Peeta me dejo claro todo el otro día, que yo solo seré una amiga para él, que me ve como hermana y por lo mismo te digo una cosa, aunque yo no este aquí estaré en comunicación con él –

No se si era mi imaginación pero sentía una Delly a la defensiva, como si creyera que yo le iba a prohibir a Peeta su amistad o algo así – yo puedo ayudar a Peeta con muchos recuerdos, recuerdos como… el que todos los días te veía verte ir de la escuela a tu casa, las miradas fortuitas que te daba todo los días o lo celoso que se sentía cuando te veía con Gale –

-Si, créeme que me di cuenta de eso y en verdad agradezco que Peeta tenga alguien en quien apoyarse con respecto a esa situación, ya que no sabes lo frustrada que me sentí cuando hizo preguntas de su infancia que yo no podía responder – le dije en un tono a la defensiva.

-Si se que es duro ver a Peeta así, yo jamás, jamás hubiera pensado en tener una oportunidad con él antes de todo esto, fue tan horrible ver lo que el veneno hizo en él, yo no lo podía creer, que él te odiara se me hacía… imposible – las palabras de Delly provocaban que me doliera el pecho, el solo recordar eso hacia que me sintiera muy miserable.

-Si para ti fue difícil… creer eso y fue tan horrible, imagínate como me sentía yo al respecto – le dije a trompicones, me estaba empezando a costar trabajo hablar.

-Pero tu siempre fuiste muy fuerte, todos te admirábamos por tu fortaleza, desde antes de la cosecha de Prim, el que entraras en el bosque, el que sacaras a tu hermana adelante, eras… todo un ejemplo a seguir y como me llego a decir Peeta en una ocasión, eras como un símbolo de esperanza, de que todo puede ser posible a pesar de las adversidades –

-¿Qué? – yo me sentía muy sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Si, sabes el día que hable con Peeta en la pradera y pues… aclaramos nuestra situación, me dijo que había cosas que ni el entendía o que no le quedaban claras, me pregunto que ¿Por qué nunca antes de sus primero juegos se había acercado a ti, porque nunca había intentado pedirte una cita o algo así?, él estaba muy confundido, después de todos esos recuerdos falsos; la verdad es que el nunca pudo acercarse a ti por miedo a que lo rechazaras, que pensaras que era muy poca cosa, creo que él pensaba así por lo mis que todos te admirábamos, hasta que un día fue diferente, ahora creo que fue el día después de lo del pan, yo le pregunte si estaba bien, ya que se veía preocupado y algo ansioso, él me dijo: _si todo esta bien, solo que creo que hoy tal vez pueda hablar con Katniss_, él se veía entusiasmado cuando dijo eso, le pregunte que porque se iba animar hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo y solo contesto: _no lo se, hoy me siento un poco valiente._ Aun recuerdo la sonrisa picara que me dio en ese momento, yo me sentía divida en ese momento, me daba gusto que después de tanto tiempo Peeta se animará actuar y a la vez me dolía que él no tuviera ojos para nadie mas –

-Delly ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto? –

-Porque yo todo los días lo animaba a que hablara contigo, digamos que yo firme mi sentencia, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hacía? – yo negué con la cabeza – porque si eso lo iba hacer feliz no me importaba y ahora te digo: Hazlo feliz, haz que todo eso valga la pena Katniss –

Delly estaba a punto de llorar, mientras que yo me había quedado helada por sus palabras, ¿que tenían estos chicos, hijos de comerciantes, que amaban con demasiada pasión?; si me imaginaba que Delly estaba interesada en Peeta pero no a este grado.

-Yo se que no es tan fácil para ustedes, que su relación tal vez esta fracturada, que creen que no volverán a tener lo que tuvieron antes del secuestro, que tal vez tu nunca lo ames como el te llego amar en algún momento, pero prométeme que lo vas intentar, que vas intentar hacer feliz a Peeta, no se si como pareja, como amiga o como lo que sea que son, pero si él te eligió, si el prefirió venir aquí es por algo y espero que tu tomes muy en cuenta eso y hagas todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz y de paso por ser feliz tu, porque sí, te lo mereces, ambos se lo merecen –

Jamás pensé escuchar algo así y mucho menos de Delly, esta chica con la que no congeniaba, que lo único que teníamos en común era Peeta, lo cual le daba el valor para hablarme así, creo que ni Haymitch había sido tan directo conmigo.

-Delly yo…- si de por si era torpe para hablar, ahora me sentía una inútil, no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

-Solo promételo, promételo que lo intentaras, para que me vaya mas tranquila – ella me veía directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de Peeta, claro nunca habría ojos mas bonitos que los de él.

-Te lo prometo – a la última que hice una promesa fue a Johanna, en esa ocasión fue una promesa digamos de una muerte, esta ocasión es una promesa de una vida feliz.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE ME SIRVEN MUCHO PARA POSIBLES SITUACIONES Y PUES NO SE DESESPEREN PRONTO TENDREMOS MAS DE PEETA Y KATNISS XD!


	22. La Razón

HOLA! NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, ME SENTIA ALGO DUDOSA CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDA ME HICIERON EL FIN DE SEMANA JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE DIERON UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. SALUDOS A TODOS!

* * *

Capitulo 22

-Gracias- me dijo Delly con una leve sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti por todo lo que has dicho, yo…- no sabía como expresarme.

-No digas nada, aparte ya te quite mucho tiempo, Peeta te espera para preparar el pastel y yo tengo que irme a despedir de varias personas- dijo esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Delly, no dejes de hablarle a Peeta, él te quiere mucho y en verdad tu presencia aquí ha sido de gran ayuda, no sabes lo impotente que me sentía cuando preguntaba por su infancia- le dije antes de que saliera.

-Ten por seguro que le hablare seguido y también cuando pues… me sienta lista vendré a visitarlo; Adiós Katniss –

-Adiós Delly, que tú y tu madre estén muy bien, no olvides despedirte de Haymitch- le di una sonrisa.

-Claro que no- me respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Cuando cerré la puerta después de que Delly salió solté el aire, no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho y lo sincera que fue, me sentía conmocionada y necesitaba tranquilizarme para ir a ver Peeta, ahora me sentía con una gran responsabilidad, ya que de mi dependía que Peeta fuera feliz y se lo había prometido a Delly, no solo por ella si no por él y gran parte por mí, porque yo deseaba que él fuera feliz, se lo mecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

No sabía que era lo que ahora tenía que hacer, ¿tenía que hablar con Peeta al respecto? o ¿debería dejar que las cosas fluyeran? Ya que últimamente era lo que había pasado, nos habíamos deja llevar, pero no habíamos dicho nada al respecto, a estas alturas ¿Qué se supone que éramos?

Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y decidí ir a su casa, porque de por si ya iba retrasada y posiblemente lo podría preocupar porque no lo había visto en todo el día. Lo mejor era dedicarnos al pastel el día de hoy y después buscaría el momento oportuno para platicar, aunque lo más probable es que pudiéramos hablar después de que las fastidiosas cámaras de Plutarch se alejaran.

Llegué a casa de Peeta aun pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Delly, por lo que no me di cuenta que él estaba parado justo a la entrada y me sobresalto cuando me hablo.

-Katniss iba justo a buscarte ¿Qué tienes? ¿estas bien? – me dijo preocupado

-Oh, si todo bien, solo venia sumergida en mis pensamientos, ¿listo para una tarde de pastel?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero en verdad ¿dime si pasa algo? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Bueno es que llegue tarde del bosque ya que decidí cazar un poco mas de lo habitual – le dije mientras entrábamos a la casa – y pues me di una larga ducha para relajar los músculos –

-Es que te veías tan distraída y… pues algo preocupada –

-No es nada, bueno si las cámaras me están preocupando –

-Ah, vaya eso, si la verdad a mi empieza a ponerme nervioso – me dijo mientras me pasaba un mandil y se empezaba a colocar el suyo – pero también hay que tomarlo con calma, finalmente serán unas cuantas cámaras y pues no será la primera vez que estén aquí –

-Pues si, pero en vista de que el doctor no nos pudo ayudar con eso, no planeo salir mientras estén aquí –

-¿Así que te ocultaras? – me dijo con un sonrisa

-Si, no saldré de mi casa, ¿gustas ocultarte en mi casa durante este tiempo? –

-Mmm suena muy tentador, pero en verdad sigo pensando en que alguno de nosotros debería de dar una entrevista para que nos dejen en paz –

-Pues hay que mandar a Haymitch, finalmente el también es un vencedor ¿no? y vivió también la guerra, es mas la vivió desde el centro de mando, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que nosotros no – yo comenzaba a lavar las fresas y Peeta empezaba a trabajar con la harina.

- En eso tienes razón, pero también supongo que Haymitch no se salva de una entrevista o mínimo de algunas tomas, he estado pensando que reservo el alcohol para estos días y así evitar a Plutarch –

-Vaya, si que supo jugar bien sus cartas –los dos reímos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que su risa era muy contagiosa y hacia que me sintiera bien, que me sintiera tranquila.

-¿Katniss… puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Peeta se había puesto muy serio en un instante – si quieres contesta o si no, no hay problema, es un tema difícil pero…- yo no sabía si era parte del real o no real en esta ocasión.

-Vamos, tranquilo puedes preguntar – le dije, con temor a su pregunta ya que me había contagiado sus nervios.

-¿Por qué le disparaste a Coin en vez de Snow? – Peeta soltó el aire, al parecer era una pregunta que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo.

-Vaya yo…- no me esperaba nada así, yo pensaba que tenía que ver con algo que no se acordaba o tenía dudas de los recuerdos falsos.

-Disculpa no quiero incomodarte, no la respondas, no tienes porque –

-Bueno nadie me había hecho directamente esa pregunta, la verdad no la esperaba, pero bueno es algo complicado de explicar – le dije sorprendida por la tranquilidad con lo que estaba hablando del tema.

-Es que es algo que no entiendo, tu querías la muerte de Snow, bueno todos y también llegue a pensar como todos, que actuaste como actuaste por bueno… lo desorientada que estabas, porque te sentías devastada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hay otra razón –

-Si Peeta yo estaba devastada por todo, pero yo tuve una platica antes con Snow – él volteo a verme muy sorprendido – él me dijo que el aerodeslizador no era de él, que de haber tenido uno hubiera huido, y si, eso era muy de él, así que esa nave fue autorizada por Coin, como también que Prim entrará en el campo de batalla, porque no tenía ni 14 años, solo alguien con la autoridad suficiente permitiría eso – me empezaba a costar trabajo respirar – y después de que Coin dijo que iba haber unos "últimos" juegos – le dije haciendo una seña con la manos para simular unas comillas – me di cuenta que con ella nada iba a cambiar, que esa guerra solo fue una guerra por poder y no una guerra de libertad y pues también lo admito, lo hice porque tenía sed de venganza – no se en que momento empecé a llorar pero aun así seguí – Snow ya estaba en las últimas, me di cuenta cuando platicamos, finalmente el veneno lo acabo y la verdad a mi nunca me gusto Coin, era una mujer… -

-Con ansias de poder, era una mala persona, perversa – dijo Peeta viendo hacia un punto fijo.

-Era igual que Snow, por eso acepte lo de los últimos juegos, para que ella se sintiera mas confiada y así poder… - ya no pude continuar, el recordar todo eso hacía que me sintiera mal, me recordaba la mala persona que soy, así como también ineficaz por no haber protegido a Prim.

Sin darme cuenta estaba abrazada de Peeta, - lo lamento, no quería ponerte así, fui un tonto al preguntar algo así – me dijo recargando su mejilla de mi cabeza y abrazándome con fuerza.

-No, tú tienes derecho a saber porque hice las cosas, si, no te voy a negar que soy una desequilibrada, que no hato ni desato muchas veces, pero yo quería venganza y justicia, aunque eso no hizo que me sintiera bien, aunque eso no cambio nada – yo seguía llorando.

-Tranquila, yo no te juzgo, yo solo tenía que confirmar mis sospechas, yo sabía que tu no harías algo así a la deliberada, sabía que esto tenía que ver con Prim, mas de lo que los demás suponen, perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal momento –

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrarío gracias por tener la confianza para preguntar –aun estaba abrazada a él, respirando profundamente su aroma para tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio y abrazados, decidimos retomar nuestro trabajo con el pastel, el cual nos llevo gran parte de la tarde, platicando de muchas cosas, técnicas para evitar a Plutarch, las cámaras y también Peeta me dio una clase de cómo preparar diversos glaseados.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo este, yo retome mi costumbre de observarlo trabajar, él no decía nada, se veía tan concentrado y a la vez tan tranquilo; de repente dejo una flor a la mitad y levanto la vista para verme directo.

-A ti te gustaba verme trabajar con el libro de las plantas cuando te lastimaste el pie ¿Real o no real? –me dijo con una sonrisa, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que era cierto.

-Real – le dije mientras desviaba la mirada a los trastes que estaban en el fregadero – y también me gusta verte ahora, eres… como una terapia de relajación – volví a verlo y tenía una amplia sonrisa, la cual correspondí tímidamente. Él continuó con el glaseado del pastel para darle los últimos toques.

- ¿Qué le ponemos? "Feliz cumpleaños Lucy" o "Felicidades Lucy" ¿Qué opinas? – me pregunto Peeta.

-Yo creo que "Feliz cumpleaños Lucy" es mejor, ya que creo que nunca ha tenido algo parecido –

-Tienes razón-

Cuando estábamos por terminar de limpiar la cocina Peeta me dijo que si quería que fuéramos de una vez al quemador a llevar el pastel o mas tarde.

-Bueno yo…-

-No Katniss tienes que ir conmigo, tu ayudaste a prepararlo, así que también es un regalo de tu parte –

-Esta bien, pero te parece que sea un poco mas tarde, que no haya mucha gente por ahí –

-Si esta bien de todas maneras… bueno Delly quiere estar ahí, dice que le ilusiona mucho ver la cara que Lucy puede poner al ver la sorpresa –

-Si creo que todos queremos ver su cara – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mientras iré a cambiarme porque estoy un poco enharinado – me dijo señalando sus pantalones

-Creo que seguiré tu ejemplo – le dije mientras veía mi blusa y pantalones llenos de harina – regreso en un rato – sin pensarlo me acerque a él y le di un fugaz beso en lo labios, no se de donde había salido esta Katniss, pero lo hice, dejando a Peeta sin moverse mientras yo salía de su casa, al parecer estaba muy sorprendido de mi acción.

* * *

N/A: ANDALE, QUE NUESTRA KATNISS CAMBIO UN POCO DESPUES DE LA PLATICA CON DELLY NO LO CREEN? BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NO LO OLVIDEN QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA ;)


	23. Capitulo 23

QUE HAY! BUENO PUE AQUI DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y PUE RESULTA QUE NUEVAMENTE NO TENGO NOMBRE, OJALA LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD SON MUY AMABLES POR TODO LO QUE ME PONEN, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

* * *

Capitulo 23

Cuando llegamos al quemador me tense un poco al ver que aún había mucha gente por ahí, yo esperaba que ya la mayoría se encontrará descansando por la jornada de trabajo, pero al parecer muchos se habían enterado de la sorpresa, ya que estaban muy cerca de Lucy.

-Tranquila – me susurro Peeta al oído, provocando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, yo le di una sonrisa.

-Vaya Peeta, ya era hora – dijo Delly con gran entusiasmo

-¡Lucy! ¡Sae!, vengan aquí – grito Thom haciéndoles una seña a ambas

Lucy fue la primera en llegar, pero no se dio cuenta del pastel ya que estábamos frente de él tapando la visibilidad para ella, en cuanto Sae estuvo cerca nos hicimos a un lado gritando todos ¡Sorpresa!

La cara de Lucy fue increíble, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo nunca antes visto y la sonrisa tímida que nos regalo a todos fue muy gratificante.

-Oh! vaya chicos no se hubieran molestado – dijo Sae muy emocionada

Peeta se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Lucy, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo – Lucy es un pequeño detalle por tu cumpleaños, ojala te guste es de Fresa –

-¿Como se dice Lucy? – le dijo Sae ya que la niña se veía muy avergonzada por tener la atención de todos.

-Gracias – contesto en un susurro.

Le cantamos las mañanitas y apago las velitas dejando un poco la timidez a un lado, Sae estaba muy emocionada y abrazaba a todos agradeciendo.

-No Sae, a quien tienes que agradecer es a Peeta – dijo Thom –ah y también a Katniss por las fresas – Thom volteo a verme y me dio una amplia sonrisa

-No, es de parte de todos – contesto Peeta muy contento.

-En verdad chicos muchas gracia, nadie nunca había tenido un detalle así con Lucy, gracias – Nos dijo Sae con los ojos cristalinos porque amenazaban en salir lagrimas.

Fue un rato muy agradable, a pesar de que había mas gente de la que yo esperaba, incluso hasta estuvo Haymitch, quien no tardo en molestarme.

-Así que trajiste las fresas ¿he? – Me dijo mientras hipaba, debido a que a pesar de todo estaba algo borracho – y me pregunto ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?, fui a buscarte después de que Delly fue a verme para "despedirse" ¿por cierto sabes algo? -

-Pues ¿Dónde crees? y la verdad que amable Delly en considerarte – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona e ignorando su última pregunta.

-Si ya me lo imaginaba que tú la mandaste para poder estar a solas con Peeta ¿no es así? – me regreso la sonrisa burlonamente.

-¿Qué? yo no la mande por eso…- empezaba a molestarme.

-Hey que pasa, Haymitch ya estas haciendo enojar a Kat, verdad – le dijo Peeta mientras retiraba nuestros platos del pastel.

-No, yo solo le digo lo que veo – yo le hice una mueca y voltee para otro lado – bueno yo creo que me voy, en mi casa me esperan –

-Si te esperan unas lindas botellas – dije sin verlo

-Así es y mira que son una preciosura –

-Oye Haymitch, supongo que sabes de la próxima visita de Plutarch, ¿le vas a conceder una entrevista? – le dijo Peeta viéndome de reojo.

-No me la ha pedido y pues la verdad no creo que mañana me encuentre en facultad de dar entrevistas –

-Si eso lo tengo claro – dijo Peeta

-No me digan, mañana tendrá a la bola de urracas tras de ustedes para arreglarlos para sus entrevistas – no estaba segura pero Haymitch se veía molesto.

-No, no vamos a tener a nadie tras de nosotros – le dije tajante.

-¿Saben?, espero de verdad que no los molesten mucho – yo voltee a verlo, ¿estaba hablando en serio o era sarcasmo? pero él no se detuvo y salio del lugar.

-¿Crees qué era sarcasmo? – le pregunte a Peeta

-No, creo que hablaba en serio, se veía molesto, creo – dijo Peeta dándome una sonrisa – ¿quieres mas pastel? –

-No gracias, nos quedo muy rico pero no, es suficiente por hoy – le dije señalando mi estomago.

En ese momento Thom y Hilary se acercaron, venían tomados de la mano – Peeta, el pastel te quedo muy rico – comento Hilary – bueno como todo lo que haces -

- Gracias, pero esta vez tuve una excelente ayuda – dijo Peeta mientras me veía

-Vaya Katniss, no sabía que a parte de buena cazadora, eras buena repostera – dijo Thom

-No, yo solo ayude un poco, pero el mérito es de Peeta –

-Oye Katniss, hoy hiciste muy feliz a Thom – me dijo Hilary, yo me le quede viendo puesto que no sabía a que ser refería – por el pavo que trajiste hoy, por fin pudo comer pavo después de mucho tiempo –

-A vaya, si hoy se atravesó por mi camino –

-Si la verdad es que fue grandioso saber que hoy había pavo – dijo Thom muy contento abrazando a Hilary por la cintura – y que opinan de la llegada de las cámaras mañana al distrito –

Yo en automático me tense, al parecer era el tema de conversación para muchos y lo que menos quería yo era hablar del asunto.

-Pues que te podemos decir – Peeta se veía dudoso de hablar

-Hay pues si Thom, ellos ya están acostumbrados a las cámaras, incluso creo que puede ser fastidioso para ellos – dijo Hilary mientras me veía.

-No tienes idea – dijo Peeta

-Chicos vengan Jeyson esta contando chistes para Lucy, escuchen su risa – nos hablo Delly

No solo Lucy reía, si no gran parte de las personas que se encontraban cerca de este chico, yo decidí quedarme un poco atrás, no quería que Thom o cualquier otro me preguntar acerca de las cámaras o las entrevistas, aun no sabía que iba hacer al respecto, el solo pensar que estar escondida por mas de una semana en mi casa me ponía ansiosa, ya que dejaría mi rutina y no quería tener una recaída.

-¿estas bien chica? – me dijo Sae

-Si, solo que…- no sabía como expresar lo que sentía por la llegada de las cámaras – Sae yo creo que mañana no voy a poder ir a cazar, no se hasta cuando…-

-Lo haces por las cámaras y las entrevistas ¿verdad?- me interrumpió, yo solo asentí viendo hacia el grupo de personas divertidas por los chistes.

-No te preocupes yo pasaré a verte y te llevaré lo que necesites – me dijo ella mientras apretaba mi hombro.

-Gracias, no deberías molestarte –

-No es molestia, gracias a ti y a Peeta hoy Lucy pudo celebrar un cumpleaños y también gracias a ustedes ya no tengo miedo de que cumpla 12 años – me dio una sonrisa y se acerco al resto del grupo.

Decidí que lo mejor era retirarme, mi humor había cambiado un poco y no quise interrumpir la convivencia de los demás. Justo cuando estaba por salir Peeta me tomo de la mano impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

-Te vas sin despedirte - me dijo

-Perdón, no quiero interrumpir y me siento algo ansiosa por lo de mañana, lo mejor es que me vaya –

-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa –

-No, yo no quiero que dejes de convivir con los demás por mi culpa –

-No te preocupes solo te dejo y regreso, aparte esto no tarda en acabar – me dio una sonrisa y me jalo de mi mano para que empezará a caminar; nos fuimos todo el camino de regreso a mi casa tomados de la mano.

-Entonces, ¿te ocultaras todo el tiempo que esté Plutarch aquí? –

-No lo se, era mi plan, pero veo que si me oculto saldré de mi rutina y no se, me da miedo estar todo el día sola en la casa, es que no quiero tener una cámara ahí, no quiero que otra vez todo Panem sepa de mi vida, he llegado a pensar en ocultarme en un armario o incluso en irme al bosque, al lago –

Peeta me abrazo – tranquila, yo se que todo estará bien, si tu no quieres dar una entrevista nadie te va obligar, yo no voy a permitir que se te acerquen –

-Hay Peeta pero también me preocupas tu, yo no quiero que tu tengas que poner la cara por mi, sería muy egoísta de mi parte –

-No, no digas eso, mira he pensado una cosa, porque no esperamos a ver en que actitud viene Plutarch y en base a eso decidimos que hacer, no te preocupes, lo que necesitas es descansar –

-Si tienes razón, primero hay que ver en realidad que tipo de entrevista quiere –

-Si, bueno tengo que regresar, te veo mañana – me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Descansa que mañana es un día largo – le dije con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Esa noche dormí muy poco, primero me costo trabajo conciliar el sueño por los nervios de la visita de Plutarch y en cuanto logré dormir las pesadillas no tardaron, esta vez era la entrevista de Peeta, cuando nos aviso que iban a bombardear el distrito 13, pero el gritaba que yo era un muto y después Snow salía frente a la cámara y le inyectaba veneno, Peeta gritaba de dolor y Snow decía directo a la cámara: _aquí tienes a tu chico del pan_; fue una noche larga y horrible.

Peeta apareció temprano con un poco de pan con queso y un poco de fruta –Hola, vaya creo que no me hiciste caso ¿verdad? – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿a que te refieres? - Le dije algo confundida.

-Pues que no descansaste, al contrario te vez agotada – Peeta tomo mi cara entre sus manos y con su dedo pulgar siguió la línea de mis ojeras.

-A eso, bueno pues no pude dormir casi nada y ya sabes las pesadillas hicieron de las suyas, ¿quieres tomar un poco de leche caliente? – le dije alejándome de él para tomar un par de tazas

-Si gracias, tu tal vez deberías intentar descansar, finalmente no vas a ir a cazar –

-No se, pues estoy agotada pero por mucho que lo intente no creo poder en esta ocasión –

-Bueno ¿quieres que trabajemos un rato en el libro? –

-Pero que hay de ti, ¿no tienes que hornear? –

-Bueno…- él estaba dudoso.

-No, Peeta no quiero sacarte de tu rutina, pero sabes que podemos hacer, mientras tu horneas yo puedo estar ahí escribiendo un poco o tal vez te puedo ayudar, ¿Qué opinas?-

-Vaya me parece muy bien, pero entonces ¿saldrás de tu casa? –

-mm creo que si, estaré un rato contigo, hasta un poco antes de que llegue el tren –

-Ok, entonces cuando tu digas –

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana juntos, Delly estuvo un rato ahí hasta que se desapareció para alistarse ya que le iban hacer una entrevista y estaba emocionada; yo me senté en un rincón a escribir un poco, lo que me di cuenta es que, me costaba trabajo iniciar con alguien pero en cuanto lograba sacar algo que me gustaba ya no había quien me parara, en verdad esto de escribir era una buena terapia y era una forma de desahogarme; de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Peeta que opinaba o el me pedía que le pasara algo, por lo que la mañana se paso rápido.

Delly apareció dejando sus cosas en la entrada de la casa, esa fue mi señal, era el momento de desaparecer.

-Bueno creo que tengo que irme – les dije

-Esta bien, te veo mas tarde – me dijo Peeta, mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas

-Supongo que… ya no te voy a ver – le dije a Delly

-Por el momento… no olvides que algún día vendré a visitarlos – dijo Delly y sin esperármelo me dio un fuerte abrazo y me susurro al oído – no olvides tu promesa –

-No, jamás – le conteste también en un susurro – que estés bien Delly, cuídate mucho – nos dimos una sonrisa y salí de casa de Peeta; sin darme cuenta llegué corriendo a mi casa, en cuanto estuve dentro, después de no se cuanto tiempo, le puse seguro, corrí a la puerta de la cocina he hice lo mismo, así como también empecé a cerrar todas las cortinas para no dejar ver nada hacia fuera.

* * *

N/A: PUES BIEN AL PARECER MUCHAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO CON KATNISS Y NUESTRO PEETA TAN PROTECTOR COMO SIEMPE AAAA LO AMO JAJAJA. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRAX POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA... AUN NO SE SI ALARGARME MAS O EMPEZAR A PLANTEAR EL FINAL XD ¿QUE OPINAN?


	24. Condiciones

HOLA, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MAS CORTO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS CONSEJOS, ME SIRVEN DE MUCHO.

* * *

Capitulo 24

Decidí tomar un baño para relajarme y también así evitar escuchar los sonidos que provenían de afuera, no tenía la menor idea de en cuanto tiempo llegaría el tren y a su vez en cuanto tiempo tendría aquí a Plutarch.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, pero a la vez también no dejaba de pensar en Peeta, no podía dejarlo solo con esto, sería muy egoísta, debido a que él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con esto de las entrevistas, me pregunte varias veces si el dar una simple entrevista sería suficiente para Plutarch y su circo.

Pase gran parte de la tarde sentada en el sofá, escribiendo algunas notas para el libro, hice varios borradores hasta que me sentí convencida de los pies de fotos o en este caso de dibujos, para ponerlos. Justo cuando estaba levantando las cosas escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta principal, en automático me tense, pero un instante después me relaje al escuchar que Peeta tocaba y me pedía que le abriera. Le abrí poniéndome atrás de la puerta y cerrando en cuanto estuvo dentro.

-Hola, Kat… – sin pensarlo me lance abrazarlo, no sabía que era lo que me impulsaba, me sentía mal con él por dejarlo solo con todo esto –Hey ¿estas bien?-

-Si es solo que… me siento mal por haberte dejado solo, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? –

-Tranquila, solo hubo unas cuantas cámaras para la gente que se iba del distrito, les hicieron varias preguntas para ver porque se iban y así saber en que se puede ir mejorando en el distrito, no te voy a negar que en cuanto vi a Plutarch quiso sacar una cámara, pero hasta eso se contuvo –

-¿y que te ha dicho? – le dije arrastrándolo hacia la sala.

-Bueno, quiere hablar con los dos, yo le dije que pues tu no estabas del todo convencida, que me diera un adelanto de que se trataba todo esto… no quiso dar detalles, solo me dijo que te preguntará si aceptas que desayunemos mañana juntos –

-Entonces lo que le dijo el Doctor Aurelius ¿no le importo? –

-Si precisamente quiere hablar de eso, me dijo que no quería alterarnos, ni nada por el estilo –

-No lo sé…- yo estaba muy dudosa.

-Pues le dije que hablaría contigo para ver que opinabas y pues le propuse que desayunáramos en mi casa mañana, que no le garantizaba que ibas estar, lo que menos quiero es que te veas presionada – Peeta me tomo de las manos.

-Esta bien, lo escucharé, pero creo que será mejor que tu y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo para imponer nuestras condiciones –

-Creo que eso estaría bien – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece…? primer condición, daremos una única entrevista, o bueno al menos en mi caso –

- Estoy mas que de acuerdo con eso, de hecho era lo que estaba pensando, en darle una entrevista con la condición que ya no se nos volvería a insistir, de hecho creo que Plutarch aceptara cualquier condición que le pongamos, esta muy ansioso por tener alguna entrevista de nosotros –

-ok, segunda, será breve y se hablara solo asuntos del distrito, de que tal nos parece el trabajo que se esta haciendo aquí y cosas así, nada de asuntos personales –

-si y no se si él este enterado del libro, pero creo que si no sabe nada será mejor no mencionarlo, eso es algo de nos…- Peeta dejo la frase sin terminar, no entendía muy bien su expresión.

-Solo espero que el doctor no haya dicho nada, como dices el libro es personal, no se mencionara –

- y como tercero solo se nos hará tomas en la entrevista, nada de que quieran tomas tuyas cazando o mías horneando o haciendo cualquier cosa ¿Qué opinas? –

-Si perfecto y bueno yo tengo otra que tal vez entra dentro del segundo punto, no quiero que se nos nombre como los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, ya no quiero que nos relacionen con nada de eso – Peeta se tenso al escuchar mis palabras, yo lo tome de la mano antes de que otra cosa pasara – no me mal interpretes, simplemente eso es parte del pasado… - me sentí mal, porque al parecer Peeta no se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

-No, no te preocupes, como dice eso ya es parte del pasado y supongo que fue un fastidio – dijo muy serio.

-No Peeta, no lo tomes así… -

-Será lo primero que le diremos a Plutarch – me interrumpió, no permitió que siguiera hablando del tema – bueno le diremos primero que nada que, si quiere una entrevista de cualquiera de nosotros pues tenemos condiciones y le preguntaremos si esta dispuesto a escucharlas –

-Y sobre todo si las va respetar, porque si no se presta para seguirlas mejor ni seguir hablando del tema –

-Si, tienes razón, hay que ser obstinados y en esta ocasión no ceder – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? – le dije un poco desconcertada y preocupada por su reacción de los trágicos amantes y todo eso.

-Tengo que ir mi casa a guardar mis cuadros, si va estar el circo ese rondando no quiero que vean algunas cosas –

-¿No te puedes quedar un rato? – le dije mientras me levantaba casi de un salto.

-Es que yo…- en ese momento mi estomago hizo un fuerte ruido y caí en cuenta que no había comido nada desde el pan con queso que me dio Peeta en la mañana –vaya creo que…- Peeta rió.

-Si – me reí – no he comido nada, de hecho estaba pensando en decirte que si no querías comer algo – le dije con la esperanza de que se quedara un rato mas.

-¿No me digas que no haz comido nada desde la mañana? – me dijo sorprendido, yo solo negué con la cabeza – vaya debiste decirme, si querías que trajera algo o…-

-No, no te preocupes, Sae dejo comida en el refrigerador, es solo que con los nervios no me dieron ganas de comer nada, pero ahora si que tengo hambre – le di una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la cocina – me quedaré un rato en lo que comes, porque eres capas que no comes nada en todo el día –

-Gracias, ¿quieres comer? – le dije mientras sacaba la comida del refrigerador.

-No gracias, comí con Delly en el quemador antes de que se fuera –

-Vaya y ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que se fue? –

-Pues va ser extraño estar otra vez solo en la casa, la voy a extrañar, quedo que me hablaría pronto, para contarme la decisión que tomará junto con su madre – Peeta se encogió de hombros – dime, tu y… ella hablaron, ¿no es así? – me puse nerviosa con su pregunta, ya que me había mentalizado a que iba hablar con él pero después de que pasará todo lo de las entrevistas.

-Si, vino a despedirse desde ayer – trate de responderle lo más tranquila.

Él no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto, solo me observo comer para al final decirme que necesitaba comer mas y que no estaba bien que dejara pasar tantas horas sin comer.

-Necesitas tener la suficiente energía para cuando entras al bosque, para que tus sentidos estén en alerta, aparte no es nada saludable que dejes pasar tanto tiempo sin comida, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, en estos tiempos no hay necesidad de eso –

-Lo se, "papa" – le dije con un sonrisa – no me regañes – Peeta río y me abrazo.

-Solo me preocupas, no es regaño –

-Gracias y perdóname – le dije mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.

-¿Por qué? – él se separo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos, pero sin perder del todo el abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte y estar aquí conmigo, siempre – le di una sonrisa tímida – y perdóname por preocuparte y sobre todo por dejarte solo hoy con todo ese lío de Plutarch, creo que jamás dejaré de estar en deuda contigo – yo lo abrace mas fuerte y recargue mi cabeza de su pecho, me sentía tan bien estando así, era tranquilizante.

-No digas eso, tu no estas en deuda conmigo, recuerda que ambos nos protegemos ¿no es así? – yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, no quería separarme de él.

-Pero no debí ser tan egoísta, es solo que…- Peeta levanto mi rostro y puso un dedo en mi boca para que no siguiera hablando.

-Suficiente, no eres egoísta, aquí el egoísta es Plutarch, que primero quiere un gran espectáculo sin importarle como se sienten los demás –

-No olvides que es un vigilante, por mucho que no haya juegos el nunca dejara de serlo – le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos, nuevamente empecé a sentir un hormigueo que me recorría por todo el cuerpo, no era posible que cada que tuviera a Peeta así de cerca me pasara, pero a la vez me… emocionaba y me hacia feliz.

Peeta acarició mi mejilla y se veía inseguro, por lo que decidí disipar cualquier duda y le di un beso en los labios, en un principio sentí como si Peeta dudara, pero aun así fue un beso tierno, con pequeños roces de nuestros labios, enviando descargar por todo mi cuerpo, descargas que casi podía estar segura que también recorrían a Peeta y mas cuando acuno mi rostro en su mano para después ejercer mas presión con sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo el beso mas intenso y provocando demasiadas sensaciones. Esta vez fue Peeta quien apretó mi labio inferior entres su labios mientras yo lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, lo que lo incentivo a continuar intensificando el beso.

* * *

N/A: HUY ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TUVE MUCHAS INSIPIRACION ESTA OCASION, SOLO UN POQUITO AL FINAL JAJAJA, NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS, EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA, YO CREO QUE NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL MARTES YA QUE ESTE FIN SE ME COMPLICA UN POCO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. SALUDOS A TODAS.


	25. Todo ha cambiado

HOLA!

PUES BIEN AQUI DEJO OTRO CAPI MAS, ESTES SI ESTA MAS LARGUITO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN LES CUENTO ALGO, RESULTA QUE PENSABA SUBIRLO DESDE AYER PERO NO TUVE INTERNET! FUE HORRIBLE! JAJAJA Y HASTA HOY SIENDO LAS DOS DE LA TARDE REGRESO JIJIJI, NOTESE QUE ESTOY EN MI TRABAJO JAJAJA PERO BUENO MIENTRAS YO CUMPLA CON MI TRABAJO Y NO DEJE COLGADA LA CHAMBA NO HAY BRONCA, NO LO CREEN?

* * *

Capitulo 25

Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, pero yo aun lo tenía abrazado de la cintura, no pensaba soltarlo, no quería que se alejara de mi y mas que no habíamos aclarado bien el tema de los trágicos amantes.

Peeta me regreso el abrazo, nos quedamos un buen rato así, en un silencio y asimilando todo lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros en estos días.

-Peeta, yo… yo quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra… situación – di un suspiro y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de esto? – Pensaba hablar una vez que las cámaras desaparecieran del distrito, ya que estuviéramos mas… tranquilos, pero creo que hace un momento… bueno yo no supe expresarme bien –

-Katniss, no tienes que aclarar nada… es solo que…-

-Pero yo quiero que hablemos, yo dije eso de los trágicos amantes porque nunca me gusto ese término – yo aun escondía mi cara en su pecho, a pesar de que Peeta sutilmente intentaba separarme de él.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos – me dijo

-No solo quiero que me escuches –

-Pero si tienes hundida tu cara en mi pecho, no voy a poder – me dijo dejando escapar una risa.

-No te burles, esto es muy difícil, sabes que no soy buena con las palabras, prefiero actuar –

-Si, me lo haz demostrado – volvió a reír, ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, ¿específicamente a qué era a lo que se refería?, ¿acaso estaba siendo muy atrevida?

Yo afloje el abrazo, no sabía como continuar después de sus palabras, sentí que me había pasado de la raya, ¿pero acaso no ha correspondido mis besos, no fue él quien me beso primero?, pero eso me ponía a pensar mas en ¿Qué se supone que éramos?

-Kat – fue Peeta quien rompió el silencio – yo se que nunca te gusto eso de los trágicos amantes, a mi tampoco me gustaba y pues no tienes que explicar nada, yo se que eso es parte del pasado –

-Si – le dije separándome de él y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Se que es algo que te gustaría olvidar, que fue mucha presión para ti… - Peeta desvió la mirada.

-Pero no todo – suspire – Peeta si no quiero que nos relacionen con eso, es porque bueno yo… creo que la situación ha cambiado y bueno…- no sabía que más decir, al parecer estaba balbuceando.

-Si, si que ha cambiado – dijo Peeta mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Es que date cuenta que nuestra vida siempre ha estado expuesta a todo Panem, no hay privacidad, ósea ¡nuestro primer beso fue en cadena nacional! – sin darme cuenta empezaban a resbalar lagrimas por mi mejilla, lagrimas silenciosas.

-Tranquila, no llores – él me abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo… yo se que te hice mucho daño con todo eso – deje escapar el aire, era tan difícil hablar de todo aquello – Peeta tu me importas mucho y lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño – le dije tan rápido y entre sollozos que ni yo misma me entendía del todo – quiero que… las cosas sean diferentes para nosotros –

-Sh sh no llores – él me abrazaba con fuerza – yo también quiero que la cosas sean diferentes y perdóname si no reaccione de la mejor manera con respecto a ese tema – en ese momento el me separo un poco de él para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos – no quiero que llores, tranquila –

-Lo siento es solo que…- sin darme cuenta sus labios nuevamente estaban sobre los míos, esta vez fui yo la que se sorprendió por su acción, pero solo por una milésima de segundo, ya que inmediatamente le correspondí el beso, abrazándolo del cuello mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura pegándome mas a su cuerpo, era un sensación tan… reconfortante.

El saber que Peeta fue quien busco en está ocasión el beso, hacia que me sintiera mas… tranquila y de cierta manera segura.

Después de compartir este largo beso, él me tomo de la cara apoyando nuestras frentes, ambos respirábamos agitadamente –Katniss yo… yo quiero que las cosas sean diferentes, quiero… quiero hacer las cosas bien, que nos demos una oportunidad y bueno no se porque me cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo, no se porque nunca te lo pedí, pero creo que ahora es el momento, a pesar de que me gustaría que bueno… tal vez yo estuviera mas… recuperado, que fuera mas seguro estar a mi lado pero bueno yo… creo que el momento es este si, si quiero hacer las cosa bien –

-Peeta, de que estas hablando no entiendo – jamás había visto a Peeta darle tantas vueltas a un asunto. Verlo así me causaba gracia.

-Katniss quiero pedirte que… seas mi novia, jamás te lo pedí, ósea estuvimos "comprometidos" – hizo la comillas al aire mientras decía eso sin despegar su frente de la mía – pero nunca te lo pedí y creo que si… queremos, quiero hacer las cosas bien podría empezar por ahí –

Yo me había quedado sin palabras, no me esperaba algo así, pero finalmente Peeta estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien, como la gente normal, estaba tratando de que por fin en nuestra vida hubiera algo normal y común, así como también estaba buscando responder a la pregunta que me había yo hecho tan solo hace unos momentos ¿Qué se supone que éramos?

-¿Entonces Katniss que dices, quieres ser mi novia? – Peeta me tenia sujeta de la cara y aun nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, se veía nervioso, pero también había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que detonaba ilusión, una ilusión que no estaba dispuesta apagar.

-S…si quiero – le dije en un susurro sin saber que otra cosa decir al respecto.

Peeta soltó el aire como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo, me abrazo y me beso en la frente, para después darme un beso tierno en los labios, un beso que hizo que, si ya antes miles de sensaciones me recorrieran, en esta ocasión fueran al doble, erizándome todo el cuerpo y provocando que aquella hambre que llegue a sentir en la playa fuera nada al comparar con lo que sentía ahora.

Nos estuvimos besando durante un rato sin decir nada, hasta que escuchamos un ruido que provenía de afuera de la casa.

-¿Oíste eso? – me dijo Peeta, yo automáticamente me tense, ya que podría ser Plutarch o alguien relacionado con lo de las entrevistas.

-Creo que es en la puerta, alguien esta tratando de entrar – dijo él mientras caminaba a la entrada.

-Crees que sea alguien de…-

-No, tranquila, no creo que sea nadie de ellos, ya que no toco, si no que esta intentando entrar –

Yo me quede parada en la puerta de la cocina mientras él se acercaba a la puerta principal – ¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo Peeta.

-Oh maldita sea, ¿por qué están encerrados? – era la voz de Haymitch, automáticamente los dos soltamos el aire y nos relajamos, mientras Peeta lo dejaba pasar.

-¿Por q queee rayos estaan encerrados? – dijo Haymitch mientras tropezaba al entrar, al parecer venia muy borracho -¿Qué estaaban haciendo hee? – nos dio una sonrisa burlona.

-No estábamos haciendo nada – Peeta se veía sonrojado cuando le contesto.

-Sii como noo – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

-Pues cree lo que quieras, finalmente no es asunto tuyo lo que estuviéramos haciendo – era asombroso el poco tiempo que tenía Haymitch dentro de la casa y lo irritada que ya me había puesto.

-aaah, entonces siii estabaan haciendo algo – dijo mientras soltaba una risa escandalosa. Peeta y yo nos sonrojamos automáticamente.

-¡no es así! yo no se…-

-¿entonces por qué estabaaa cerradoo? Nunca esta cerrado – el volteaba a ver de Peeta a mi

-Pues esta cerrado por toda la gente que llego con sus cámaras y demás cosas – le dijo Peeta

-A parte esta es mi casa y no tienes porque reclamar si la tengo o no abierta a tu disposición –

-Vayaa, chica en llamas no te enojees – él se reía, yo no sabía si me decía chica en llamas por que así me llegaron a llamar en mis primeros juegos o porque estaba muy roja por sus comentarios y porque me estaba haciendo enfadar.

-Tranquila Kat – me dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haymitch - ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí y en ese… estado? Regularmente no sales de tu casa cuando estas…- Peeta no encontraba la palabra adecuada por lo que yo intervine.

-Tan borracho, ¿Por qué dejaste a tus preciadas botellas solas? –

-Pues… estabaa buscando a Peeta y como no lo encontré en su… su casa, pues era obviooo que esta…ba aquí –

-¿para que me buscaste? – Peeta se veía extrañado

-Pues para ¡reclamarteeee! – Haymitch grito.

-¡Oye! No le grites – en verdad me empezaba a molestar su presencia aquí.

-sh sh, preciosa, resulta quee… hoy recibí la visitaa de Plu…tarch –

-Hay era obvio que te iba a buscar, eso no tiene nada que ver con Peeta –

-Dee…jame hablar sh sh, pues me dijoo que tu – Haymitch apuntaba con dedo a Peeta – lee dijisste queee ma…ñana vamos a supuestamente a desayunaar con él para platicar de ¡nueeeestras entrevistas! –

-Yo, ¡yo no le dije eso!, él lo propuso y cuando me dijo solo hablo de Katniss y de mí, por lo que le dije que desayunáramos en mi casa, yo jamás te mencione –

-Aaa pues no se, el señor fue a compartiir una coapa conmigo y me diijoo que tuuu estas muy animado por las entrevistas de nosotros treees, que hastaaa organizaste un desayuno –

-Pues te mintió, que esperabas Haymitch – le dije, estaba algo preocupada, porque si le había dicho eso a Haymitch quería decir que tal vez haya mas personas en ese desayuno.

-Pues simplemente no vayas, aparte no creo que mañana estés en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte, de hecho no se como es que llegaste hasta aquí – Peeta se veía molesto.

-Peeta… él te menciono a más personas o no aclararon ese punto – le dije angustiada.

-No, yo le dije que lo esperaba a él en mi casa mañana y le hice hincapié que tal vez no estarías, pero no mencione ni menciono a alguien mas – Peeta hablaba mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Así queee pla…nean dar entrevistaaa-

-Katniss, si quieres no vayas, tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo Peeta ignorando a Haymitch mientras me tomaba por los hombros – no es necesario –

-No, es que si queremos que nos dejen de molestar debemos darle la entrevista, pero como dijimos, con nuestras condiciones –

-¿queée condiciones?-

-Pero si Plutarch ni siquiera puede atenerse a lo que acorde con él – Peeta en verdad se veía molesto

-Ya lo habíamos planeado y creo que no tenemos otra opción –

-¿queée planeaaron y quee es eso de condi…ciones? – Haymitch insistía

-Pero estas dispuesta a ir al desayuno si hay mas gente – Peeta acariciaba mi mejilla.

-No lo se, porque no hacemos esto, llego desde temprano a tu casa antes de que llegue él, si trae a mas personas me salgo sin que me vean y si viene solo él le planteamos nuestras condiciones –

-Con un demonioo ¿Quée condiciones? ¡De que rayos están hablando! – Haymitch estaba exasperado y nos estaba gritando.

-No grites – le dije

-Para que quieres saber si posiblemente mañana no lo recuerdes – le dijo Peeta – creo que esa sería nuestra única opción, pero tendrías que llegar muy temprano, no se si ya desde mañana empiecen a rondar cámaras por ahí –

-Seegún lo que me dijo nuestroo buen vi…gilante mañanaa empezaráan en la praderaaa y parteee en las instalaciones proovionales dee las oficinas – dijo Haymtich, al parecer había seguido un poco nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué mas te dijo? – le pregunte

-Diiganmee cual es el plan y les digoo lo que seeee – me dio una sonrisa mordaz.

Le iba a replicar pero Peeta se me adelanto – el plan es desayunar solo con Plutarch mañana para decirle que accedemos a las entrevistas pero con ciertas condiciones que si no acepta, entonces no hay entrevistas, al menos de parte de nosotros –

-Huy sii que lo acorralaron, porque lo quee mas quieere Plutarch es una entrevista con ustedes dos como protagonistas, saben estuvimos platicando mu…cho, meee queriaa sacar la sopa acerca de ustedes, me pregunto que queee hay entre ustedes y a que se han de…dicado – eso hizo que me tensara un poco, porque ve tu a saber que le pudo decir Haymitch en su estado.

-Espero que no hayas abierto de mas la boca Haymitch – le dijo Peeta algo tenso, era obvio que también pensó lo mismo que yo.

-¿Por quien me toomas chico? –

-Bueno pues por las condiciones en las que estas no se que esperar – No se que sucedía con Peeta, regularmente era el mas tolerante con Haymitch y su problema de bebida, pero esta vez no.

-No le dije nada, le dijeee que, que sii queriaaa saber mas, que maañana despues del desayunoo platicábamos, se lo dijee para que me dejara en paaz –

-¿y accedió? – le pregunte

-Pues insitito pero le di la vueltaaa, a parte que temeeen, si se…gún ustedes no hay naaadaaa –

-Pues espero que estés diciendo la verdad – le dijo Peeta muy serio – porque nos preocupa que se entere del libro que estamos haciendo, no queremos que ellos tengan algo que ver –

No comprendí mucho porque Peeta decía eso, si nos preocupaba que se enterara del libro, pero no a tal grado.

-¿Cuáles soon sus condiciones? – Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver no sabíamos si contarle a Haymitch.

-Bueno pues…-

-O vamos, todooo lo que hemoss pasado y… y ustedes aun no confían en mi –

-Pues si confiamos en ti, pero no cuando estas borracho – le dijo Peeta – a parte tu nunca eres sincero con nosotros, ya vez lo último que nos ocultaste y como acabo todo – Haymitch lanzo un bufido molesto e intentaba levantarse del sillón.

-Son tres simples – conteste – una sola entrevista, nada de asuntos personales y no mas tomas de nosotros haciendo alguna actividad, ¿crees que las acepte? –

-Pues… noo lo see, son simples, necesitan especificar bien toodo y yoo les recomiendo que le prometan las entrevistas hastaaa el final de su visitass – al fin logro levantarse del sillón – sii él cumpleee ustedes dos cumplirán con el tratooo –

-Puede ser un buen recurso – dijo Peeta

-Bueenoo en vistaa de que no están de muy buen humor me retiró, los veo mañana en el desayuno, no vaya ser que sean un par de tontos que no sepan manejar la situación – dijo esto mientras caminaba a la puerta – y ya no hagan cosas malas –

Yo solo rodee los ojos mientras Peeta lo acompañaba a salir para después cerrar la puerta con seguro.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES SIGO CONTANDO, CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTE CAPI PUES ME IMAGINABA LA ESCENA DE HAYMITCH DE COMO LO IGNORABAN Y ME DABA RISA, ES MAS CUANDO ME IMAGINE QUE ENTRABA A LA CASA Y TROPESABA ESTABA YO RIENDOME, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI YA QUE YO LO DISFRUTE MUCHO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, TROMPETILLAS O LO QUE SEA JAJAJA. QUE ESTEN BIEN SALUDOS.


	26. La Duda

WIIIIIII! ESTOY MUY FELIZ YA SON 150 REVIEWS JAJAJAJAJA BUENO PUES MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, NO ME CANSO DE AGRADECERLES, AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, TAL VEZ NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN JEJEJE PERO YO ESPERO QUE A PESAR DE TODO LES AGRADE.

* * *

Capitulo 26

Peeta y yo nos sentamos, nos veíamos preocupados por todo esto, teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, para que mañana en el desayuno con Plutarch no tuviera opción mas que aceptar nuestras condiciones y también como dice Haymitch, hacerlo en verdad cumplir el trato.

-Creo que lo que dijo Haymitch esta muy bien, así nos aseguraremos de que cumpla todo – le dije a Peeta tomando su mano.

-Si, creo que solo así nos aseguraremos de que cumpla, pero me preocupa que tanto habrá dicho Haymitch en ese estado –

-Pues a como venía, lo mas probable es que Plutarch se haya enfrentado al cuchillo primero, así que no creo que pues hayan platicado mucho que digamos –

-Esperemos –

-Peeta, oye bueno no se que opines, no quiero que lo mal interpretes, es solo que… bueno yo estaba pensado que tal vez lo mas indicado es que por el momento lo… nuestro – en cuanto dije eso no puede evitar sonrojarme, me sentía tan rara hablando así de nosotros, nuca fui una chica que se planteara tener una relación y esas cosas – pues lo mantengamos en secreto –

Peeta sonreía, era una reacción que no esperaba – me gusta como se escucha eso de "lo nuestro" y mas como te sonrojas –

-No te rías – le dije sonrojándome aún mas y dándole un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Esta bien, no me río, pero ¿por qué lo quieres mantener en secreto? –

-Bueno al menos en lo que están la cámaras aquí, después no me importa, es que no quiero que, bueno… nos vuelvan a exhibir y…-

-Katniss estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto es entre tu y yo, no tiene porque enterarse todo Panem de que tenemos una relación, que los trágicos amantes a pesar de todo están juntos, pero…- Peeta se veía inseguro, había algo que lo molestaba y yo no entendía muy bien que era, ya que pues si estaba de acuerdo conmigo que lo que tenemos es para que solo lo disfrutemos esta vez nosotros, pero había algo mas.

-¿pero qué Peeta? dilo –

-Bueno es que… ¿no quieres que todo Panem se entere de nosotros o en especifico no quieres que Gale se entere de nosotros? – yo abrí los ojos como plato – no pongas esa cara, es solo que tenía que preguntar, se que no quieres que nos exhiban nuevamente, pero también tengo esa maldita pregunta dentro de desde hace tiempo y pues creo que es un buen momento para aclararlo –

En lo que menos había pensado era eso, en que si Peeta y yo éramos exhibidos como pareja, Gale se enteraría, no me había pasado eso en la cabeza y al final creo que eso era lo que mas le preocupaba a Peeta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – le dije, Peeta me tomo de la cara y me veía directo a los ojos.

-¿aun te importaría que Gale se enterara de lo nuestro, aun te… importa Gale? –

Yo esperaba que en algún momento platicáramos de esto, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que ni yo misma me había hecho esa pregunta.

-Bueno yo…- respire profundo – no lo había pensado, créeme que no pensé en Gale cuando decía que no quería que los nuestro se supiera aun –

-¿y la otra pregunta, Gale aun te importa? –

-Peeta yo… no lo se – el se tenso y empezó a bajar las manos, pero antes de que otra cosa pasará yo lo tome de la cara – Gale fue mi mejor amigo, pero ahora nuestra relación ha cambiado, tiene meses que no se nada de él, salvo lo que puso Hazelle en la carta, pero yo no he hablado con él, después de… de lo de Prim no se si nuestra amistad volverá, pero te voy a decir algo, eso es lo que menos me ha importado estos meses, para lo único que he tenido cabeza es para ti y todo lo que estaba pasando con nosotros –

Peeta puso sus manos sobre las mías – es que yo… tenía que – me dijo en un susurro.

-Lo se, se que tienes tus dudas y es muy valido preguntar – lance una risita tonta – creo que es la base de las relaciones, ¿no es así?-

-¿el que? –

-el que haya una buena comunicación y mas debido a todo lo que ha pasado – era tan extraño hablar de esto, nunca creí que iba estar en una situación como esta y menos después de los juegos, los únicos escenarios que veía para mi era la muerte. Pero al parecer nuevamente Peeta hacia que yo fuera otra Katniss, sacaba a mi otro yo y marcaba la diferencia en mi vida.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo seguido de unos cuantos besos, hasta que Peeta decidió continuar con los puntos que íbamos a manejar con Plutarch.

-Bueno, entonces no diremos nada hasta que las cámaras se hayan ido –

-Si pero ni a Haymitch, aunque creo que el sospecha algo – le dije – solo espero que estando borracho no diga algo, si no es que ya lo dijo –

-Pues lo que podemos hacer es decir que bueno que tu y yo somos amigos, que con el veneno ya nada es igual conmigo, no se algo así –

-Puede ser –

-También podemos justificar el tiempo que pasamos juntos, porque pues por mucho que nosotros no digamos nada, tu crees que no va estar preguntando con la gente del distrito, así como lo hizo con Haymitch, entonces nuestra cuartada sería decir que pues nos estamos apoyando con la terapia que nos da el Doctor Aurelius, sirve que lo mencionamos para ver que tanto sabe él de nuestras terapias y también tenga en cuenta lo que le dijo el doctor –

-Buena idea, también podemos decirle que no queremos que altere nuestra rutina y por lo mismo solo daremos una entrevista y no se harán mas tomas de nosotros, que no queremos que nos estén persiguiendo las cámaras cada que salgamos, ya que para nosotros es recordar tiempos no gratos que el mismo doctor nos ha pedido que evitemos, aunque sea mentira –

Peeta río ante mi comentario – si creo que anteponer al doctor podría ser una buena salida; que opinas que nos diga que es lo que mas o menos nos preguntará para ver si accedemos o no a responder a todas sus preguntas o incluso podemos decirle que las consultaremos con el doctor o algo así –

-Si porque si accedemos a la entrevista querrá que le contestemos todas las preguntas, por lo que tienes razón primero hay que ver cuales serán las preguntas –

Estuvimos un buen rato debatiendo que era lo que íbamos a decir a Plutarch, hasta que el agotamiento empezaba hacer efecto, había sido un día muy agitado para los dos.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, aun tengo que guardar los cuadros que no quiero que vean – me dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano para ayudarme a levantar del sillón.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vean tus cuadros? Si son muy buenos –

-Gracias, pero pues hay unos que son muy personales, no lo se por ejemplo el de mi padre y pues tengo dos sin terminar que no quiero que los vea así –

-Entiendo, ¿A que hora crees que sea bueno que llegue a tu casa? –

-No lo se, yo regularmente empiezo temprano a hornear, depende de…- Peeta se quedo cayado.

-¿De las pesadillas? – él asintió – bueno pues también en mi caso, a ver si no me tienes ahí a las tres de la mañana – le dije con una sonrisa.

Peeta me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi cabeza – Sabes que eres bien recibida a la hora que sea, pero espero que en verdad puedas descansar, te voy a dejar una llave debajo de la maceta que tengo a la entrada para que puedas pasar sin problemas -

-Gracias – Peeta empezó a caminar hacia la entrada –hey Peeta – le dije

-¿si?- cuando se dio la vuelta para verme ya me tenía abrazada a él con fuerza del cuello para después darle un beso que correspondió al instante y así permitirme saborear sus labios de canela, provocando un hueco en el estomago que iba creciendo.

- Te estabas olvidando darme mi beso de buenas noches – le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa tímida y me sonrojaba.

Él sonreía cuando contesto – lo siento no volverá a pasar – me dijo dándome un fugaz beso para después susurrarme casi con nuestros labios pegados – gracias Kat –

-¿Por qué? – le dije algo extrañada pero sin alejarme de él.

-Por hacerme tan feliz el día de hoy – volvió a besarme para después salir dándome una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa donde podía ver a Mi Peeta de siempre.

Cuando me fui acostar me sentía extraña, por un lado tenía una sonrisa tonta cada que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado hoy con Peeta, pero a la vez me sorprendía la situación en la que estaba, ya que nunca me imagine de esta forma, ni siquiera antes de los juegos pensaba en novios o cosas así y por otro lado no estaba del todo tranquila debido a Plutarch, me ponía nerviosa cada que pensaba en lo que iba a pasar mañana, a pesar de que nos pusimos de acuerdo para no dejar cabos sueltos y así tener todo a nuestro favor. También tenía miedo de salir mañana de mi casa, sentía como si hubiera una cámara pegada a la entrada solo esperando a que saliera.

El agotamiento me permitió dormir un buen rato de corrido, hasta que las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, esta vez me costo trabajo entender que solo había sido una pesadilla, me sentía muy desorientada cuando me desperté y no paraba de llorar, no sabía exactamente porque el llanto.

Decidí darme un baño rápido para despejarme y relajarme con el agua caliente, cuando salí de la regadera recordé todo lo que había pasado y sin darme cuenta tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, el solo pensar en Peeta hacia que un hormigueo me recorriera y sintiera un hueco en el estomago. Cuando vi la hora eran las cuatro y cuarto, me pregunte si sería buena hora para irme a casa de Peeta, ya que la mayoría en el distrito estarían durmiendo, me asome por la ventana abriendo una ranura de la cortina para ver si había luz en casa de Peeta y no ser imprudente al llegar tan temprano.

Nuevamente un hormigueo me recorrió al ver que se escapaba una luz que al parecer provenía de algún corredor, por lo que decidí ir de una vez, aprovechando que no habría nadie en las calles.

Me costo trabajo salir de mi casa, pero decidí que era lo mejor y tenía que hacerlo rápido, me puse una chaqueta con capucha a pesar de que era verano e intente caminar tranquilamente para no llamar la atención. Llegue a casa de Peeta y efectivamente me había dejado una llave, entre lo mas rápido que pude y le puse seguro, para después asomarme por la ventana para ver si alguien me había seguido o si veía algún movimiento, lo cual no paso ya que las calles estaban desoladas.

-¿Peeta? – le hable en un susurro, no quería molestarlo si aun estaba descansando -¿hola? –

No tuve respuesta, pero decidí entrar en la cocina ya que había una luz que se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Cuando entre me encontré con que todo estaba listo para empezar a trabajar en el pan, pero Peeta no estaba por ningún lado, me quité la chaqueta y la puse en una de las sillas que había ahí, cuando Peeta entró con un saco de harina en su hombro.

-¡Cielos!- dijo sorprendido y espantándome por su exclamación – Kat me haz asustado, no escuche cuando entraste –

-Lo… lo siento, es que cuando entre te hable pero no quería gritar por si estabas aun descansando, también me sorprendiste – le dije poniéndome roja por haber entrado así a su casa.

Los dos reímos nerviosamente al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa, mientras Peeta dejaba caer el saco en la mesa y se sacudía la harina. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Peeta había recuperado un poco el cuerpo que tenía antes de que entráramos a nuestros segundos juegos, ya que con el secuestro y la guerra perdió varios kilos; no lo había notado debido a que siempre traía chaqueta o playeras, pero en esta ocasión solo traía una camiseta ligera sin mangas.

-¿Qué sucede? – me dijo al ver que me le quede viendo, yo me sonroje y preferí dirigirme al lavabo para desviar mi mirada.

-¿en qué te ayudo? – le dije mientras me lavaba las manos.

-Ven acá, primero dame mi beso de buenos días – Peeta se acerco y me abrazo para darme un calido beso en los labios, nuevamente el hueco en mi estomago creció y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Qué pasa? – insistió al ver mi rostro, pero sin dejar de sonreír, es mas podía ver una sonrisa picara o hasta burlona.

-Na... nada ¿Por qué?- le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello y aspiraba su aroma.

-ok, entonces… ¿me vas ayudar? – me dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

-Si dime que hago – le dije mientras tomaba un mandil.

-Puedes empezar por cernir esa harina que esta en la barra, por favor, – me dijo mientras se ponía una playera que estaba en una de las sillas, yo agradecí que no insistiera más con el tema.

Seguía sus indicaciones y lo apoyaba lo mas que podía, lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo e interrumpir sus labores; mientras trabajamos repasamos todo lo que le íbamos a decir a Plutarch, lo que nos fue dando un poco de mas confianza con el tema. Solo esperábamos que llegado el momento él accediera a todo lo que le proponíamos.

* * *

N/A: OK BUENO YO ME REFERIA QUE TAL VEZ NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN YA QUE VARIAS ME PREGUNTARON SI IBA A PASAR ALGO MAS QUE BESITOS JAJAJA PERO BUENO TODO A SU TIEMPO O NO SE QUE OPINEN USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS.


	27. El Desayuno

HOLA, PUES AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI, A PESAR DE QUE ME TRATARON MAL CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PORQUE NO RECIBI CASI COMENTARIOS :(, SE LES AGRADECE MUCHOTE A LAS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR SU OPINION. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPI. SALUDITOS

* * *

Capitulo 27

Terminamos de hornear un poco antes de las seis y media, justo a tiempo para que un chico que trabajaba con Sae se llevara una buena dotación de pan al quemador para toda la gente que desayunaba por allá.

-Vaya justo a tiempo- dijo Peeta, yo me tense cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de la cocina –tranquila Kat, viene por el pan- me dijo muy relajado.

-Creo que será mejor que espere en la sala, no quiero estorbar - Yo preferí hacerme a un lado y mas si no queríamos que por el momento la gente se enterara de nuestra relación, así que lo mejor era que no me vieran con Peeta en los próximos días.

-Está bien, voy en un momento – me dijo Peeta antes de abrir la puerta.

Afortunadamente estuve sola muy poco tiempo, ya que me empezaba a poner nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaría si Plutarch no venía solo?, ¿tendría Peeta que exponerle nuestras condiciones solo?.

-¿Todo bien?- Peeta se sentó a mi lado pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Si, es solo que… bueno ¿Qué pasará si Plutarch no viene solo? – yo me recosté sobre su pecho.

-Bueno pues eso dependerá de ti, si sales del estudio o no –

Habíamos acordado que yo permanecería en el estudio mientras Peeta recibía a Plutarch, lo haría pasar a la cocina y después le diría que iría por mi, en caso de que viniera acompañado pues yo sería la que decidiría si salía o no del estudio o en todo caso me iba a mi casa.

-Sabes ojala Haymitch esté aquí antes de que llegué Plutarch, pero a como estaba ayer pues dudo que se aparezca por aquí – le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Crees que sería de ayuda? – dijo con algo de escepticismo.

-Pues creo que lo conoce mejor que nosotros y no lo sé… siento que Haymitch no permitiría que nos envuelva con sus palabras, bueno creo –

-Pues no lo sé, la última vez ellos estaban muy bien confabulados y bueno… - al parecer Peeta aún tenía mucho resentimiento porque nos ocultaron todo lo del rescate de la arena.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, creo que en esa ocasión las cosas no salieron muy bien para nosotros, en especial para ti – el solo recordar como fue nuestro "supuesto rescate" de la arena y como perdí a Peeta de vista, hacia que sintiera una fuerte punzada en el pecho que incluso hizo que mi respiración se agitará.

Peeta beso mi cabeza –Kat no pienses en eso, es mejor concentrarnos en el plan y ya veremos que pasará en un rato mas, el quedó que estaría aquí a las ocho, pero a como lo vi ayer pienso que llegará temprano, aparte tiene que empezar a movilizar a sus cámaras y todo eso, ayer dijo algo así como el tiempo es oro-

Nos quedamos en silencio, empecé a relajarme, tanto que comencé a sentir que los ojos se me cerraban.

-¿Kat? –

-Mmm-

-¿te estas durmiendo?

-Si- le dije medio dormida.

-¿eso quiere decir que te estoy aburriendo?- casi podía ver su sonrisa.

-no es solo que… el estar junto de ti me relaja mucho –

-¿no… no dormiste bien?-

-lo de siempre ya sabes- me levante para verlo a los ojos -¿y tu? –

-lo de siempre- me dijo con una sonrisa para después besar mis labios, los cuales lo recibieron con gusto, era increíble como en un día había cambiado todo, un cambio que me hacia sentir muy bien, que me hacia feliz.

-Creo que será mejor que te ayude con lo del desayuno, si no aquí podemos quedarnos dormidos – le dije

-Créeme que no me molestaría - a pesar de todo, Peeta se veía cansado, pero aun así el siempre estaba dispuesto a ver de la mejor manera el día.

Peeta ya tenía casi todo listo para el desayuno solo fue calentar algunas cosas y preparar un poco de jugo de naranja por lo que no tardamos mucho, así que nos fuimos para el estudio. Solo estuvimos ahí charlando durante un rato, porque como dijo Peeta Plutarch llego un poco antes de las ocho y al parece venía acompañado porque platicaba con alguien mas.

-Tranquila todo estará bien – me dijo Peeta mientas me daba un rápido beso, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Peeta- le susurre antes de que saliera para que volteara a verme – gracias por todo - el se vio algo confundido con mis palabras y salió del estudio.

Yo permanecí lo mas silenciosa posible para tratar de oír algo, escuche como Plutarch saludaba a Peeta, se escuchaba muy animado pero después ya no alcance a oír nada, debido a que la cocina se encontraba en dirección contraria del estudio. Pasaron tan solo un par de minutos para que Peeta apareciera en el estudio.

-¿Lista? – me dijo

-¿Viene solo? Pero…-

-Era Haymitch quien venía con él – me interrumpió Peeta.

-oh vaya- me sorprendió, por una parte deseaba que Haymitch estuviera presente, pero se me hacia increíble que estuviera de pie después del deplorable estado en el que lo vimos tan solo hace unas horas.

-Trae una resaca de aquellas – Peeta negaba con la cabeza – no se si será de mucha utilidad.

-Ya veremos, pero aun no puedo creer que viniera solo –

-Si, pero que bueno que es así, porque de esa manera podremos hablar tranquilamente con él – yo asentí con la cabeza – vamos, entre mas rápido se acabe esto mejor – Peeta iba a tomar de mi mano, pero justo cuando estuvo por tocarme se detuvo y me vio a los ojos – creo que… estos días serán difíciles –

-Lo… siento – le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-No tienes porque, andando –

En cuanto entramos a la cocina Plutarch se me lanzo para darme un fuerte abrazo, era como tener a Delly pero en versión masculina.

-¡Hola Katniss, que gusto que estés aquí! – dijo muy efusivo, lo que provoco que Haymitch hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Yo permanecí muy quieta y no correspondí el abrazo de Plutarch, se me haría algo muy hipócrita de mi parte si lo hiciera.

-Buenos días – dije

-Peeta en verdad muchas gracias por invitarnos, esto será genial – dijo Plutarch mientras se sentaba, yo voltee a ver a Peeta quien solo negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos.

-¿Así que terminaste accediendo? – dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues no tenía otra opción, si quiero que no me estén molestado todo el tiempo que las cámaras estén aquí en el distrito – yo estaba utilizando un tono muy serio.

-Oh nadie te va molestar Katniss, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí y bueno si ustedes acceden a estar en los videos como les dije en la carta será un excelente material, pero debo de mencionar que el Doctor Aurelius me dijo que no debía bueno… presionarlos, que lo mejor era que los dejara en paz, pero bueno ustedes me conocen, eso sería muy difícil por lo que pues me pareció muy buena idea este desayuno para ver que podemos hacer al respecto –

-Pues que bueno que mencionas al doctor – dijo Peeta muy serio – ya que pues la verdad vamos, bueno al menos en mi caso – volteo a verme algo petulante – bien, he tenido buenos progresos y la verdad te he de confesar que el saber que vendrían al distrito saco a flote muchos recuerdos, tanto falsos como verdaderos pero recuerdo desagradables –

Al parecer Peeta estaba poniendo de su cosecha con respecto a lo de la terapia y ha como se había sentido al respecto.

-Si algo así por el estilo comento el doctor – dijo Plutarch tomando la jarra de jugo – pero imagínense, después de todo lo que pasaron y pues que todo Panem vea su recuperación será un gran ejemplo de que podemos salir adelante, serán nuevamente un ejemplo a seguir y un símbolo de esperanza –

Yo no sabía que decir, era increíble que este tipo nos siguiera viendo como una ejemplo para la nación, como un… producto mercadológico. Cada vez me convencía mas que todo esto era una mala idea. Voltea a ver a Haymitch que si no me equivoco negaba muy ligeramente con la cabeza y se le veía molesto por todo lo que estaba diciendo Plutarch.

-Podríamos manejarlo algo así como un modelo a seguir, es mas podríamos poner unas cuantas escenas de todo lo que pasaron hasta llegar a lo que es la nueva vida en el distrito 12 – Plutarch seguía hablando muy animado, pero esto último que dijo colmo mi paciencia.

-¡Pues no!, estoy harta que solo pienses como un maldito vigilante, que no te importe lo que estamos sintiendo o pasando como personas, no somos objetos ni moldes, ¡somos personas! – tal vez esto no estaba dentro de lo planeado pero no pude contenerme.

-Tranquila Preciosa, no te exaltes, sabes que el doctor ha dicho que todo lo tomes con calma – yo voltee a ver a Haymitch quien me dio una leve sonrisa burlona – aparte estas haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza se intensifique –

-Pero Katniss tiene razón – dijo Peeta muy tranquilo – no somos objetos, somos personas y pues no puedes decir que somos un modelo a seguir, porque somos personas que asesinaron –

-Bueno…- por increíble que pareciera Plutarch se veía contrariado – discúlpenme si los estoy haciendo sentir mal, lo que menos quiero es eso, aparte de que me metería en graves problemas con el Aurelius y con la presidenta Paylor – su tono era conciliador

Peeta comenzó a servir el desayuno, yo no sabía si ayudarle o que hacer, debido a que no quería darle el menor atisbo de que entre él y yo había algo.

-Porque no nos relajamos - dijo Plutarch

-Mira Plutarch yo platique con Katniss al respecto – dijo Peeta muy tranquilo – y pues la verdad tanto ella como yo coincidimos en que pues lo único que queremos es que nos dejen vivir nuestras miserables vidas tranquilos ¿Por qué crees que decidí regresar aquí al 12? –

En cuanto hizo esa pregunta no pude evitar tensarme, eso nunca lo habíamos hablado, no sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar, pero el hecho que dijera miserables vidas me daba una señal de que estaba fingiendo o al menos eso esperaba.

-Bueno… pues todos creemos que pues – Plutarch volteo a verme, yo solo fruncí mas el ceño.

-Yo regrese porque creí que nadie me iba a molestar aquí, que bueno había tan poca gente que sería un lugar tranquilo para vivir –

-Tranquilidad que tú te estás robando ahora – dijo Haymitch – créeme que ayer tu gente hizo mucho ruido y eso que no empezaban a filmar aun –

-Oh vamos solo será una semana o semana y media cuando mucho – dijo restándole importancia al comentario tanto de Peeta como de Haymitch.

-Bueno pues el caso es que nosotros no queremos aparecer en tus entrevistas y videos acerca del distrito- dije muy tranquila – pueden trabajar en sus videos esta semana y media pero sin molestarnos -

-Se que no quieren aparecer, pero son parte de este distrito y hay tan poca gente que pues sería un reportaje muy corto, aparte son el único distrito que tiene a sus 3 vencedores aun con vida –

-Basura – dijo Haymitch entre risas, los tres nos sorprendimos – lo que menos quiere la gente es recordar los estúpidos juegos del hambre, nosotros ya no somos nada en esta nueva etapa de Panem y no me salgas con eso de los 3 vencedores, lo que quieres es a estos chicos, porque ellos marcaron la diferencia las dos veces que estuvieron en sus absurdos juegos – sin darnos cuenta Haymitch fue subiendo el volumen y se veía sumamente molesto.

* * *

N/A: LE CUENTO QUE EN MI IDEA ORIGINAL NO ESTABA EXTENDERME TANTO CON ESTE ASUNTO DE LAS ENTREVISTAS, PERO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA YA TENIA ASI DE LARGO EL CAPITULO Y NO PUDE CONCLUIR LO DE ESTE DESAYUNO, PERO EN FIN EL LUNES TEMPRA SUBO LA CONTINUACION. QUE TENGAN BUEN FINA. XD


	28. El Desayuno 2

OK, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ME EMOCIONA MUCHO QUE HAYA GENTE QUE APENAS DESCUBRIERON LA HISTORIA Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO, YO SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO ESTA ALGO DENSA PERO QUE PADRE QUE LA SIGAN.

* * *

Capitulo 28

Plutarch se veía un poco desconcertado por el comentario de Haymitch – Bueno pues tu me conoces y sería inútil mentir, si, me interesa una entrevista de ustedes tres, en especial de Peeta y Katniss, pero no solo por todo el historial que tengo yo como vigilante de los juegos, si no porque pues… yo trabajo en el departamento de comunicaciones y sé lo que la gente quiere ver, lo que esperan cuando se hable del distrito 12 –

Haymitch solo bufo y se levanto para dirigirse a la cafetera que estaba en la estufa y servirse otra taza de café, no se en que momento se termino lo que le había servido Peeta, posiblemente su resaca hacia que lo tomara como si fuera agua.

-Pues bien, por lo que veo no te vamos hacer desistir ¿verdad? – dijo Peeta.

-Es que yo no se en que tanto les puede afectar contestar unas cuantas preguntas y pues aparecer en un par de videos –

-Plutarch, entonces tu crees que la gente esta interesada en ver que ha sido de la loca que asesino a Coin, si sigue igual de loca o hasta mas o de ver lo aburrida que es nuestra vida –

-Katniss he estado en casi todos los distritos y la verdad no recuerdo distrito donde no me preguntaran por ustedes, la gente quiere saber que ha pasado con ustedes –

-¿pero por qué? – dijo Peeta algo contrariado

-Por muchas razones, ustedes forman parte importante de esta historia, marcaron la diferencia, Katniss fue el símbolo de la guerra, fueron los dos primeros en salir vivos de la misma arena y por muchas cosas mas –

-Pero nosotros estamos hartos de todo eso, nosotros… a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido estamos tratando de llevar una vida normal, claro si es que se puede – le dije viéndolo directamente – es que no te das cuenta, todos los días tenemos una batalla; que nunca dejara de haber demonios que nos persigan –

-Pero esos demonios no se irán si no me dan esas entrevistas –

Peeta suspiro fuerte – bien Plutarch, por mi parte ganas, te daré una entrevista si eso te hace feliz y si de esa manera dejas de molestarme –

-Bien Peeta esos es todo – Plutarch se vio muy animado - ¿Qué dices Katniss? –

Peeta había puesto en marcha el plan, yo tenía que verme dudosa, hacerle ver que no iba a participar para ver que tanto lo podíamos orillar a que solo fuera una entrevista.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no? –

-Vamos no te niegues, ya vez que Peeta a accedido –

-Bueno pues una cosa es él y otra yo, a mi no me interesa para nada participar y por lo que estoy entendiendo no me puedes obligar – yo trataba te utilizar un tono seco.

-Pero que prefieres, darme una entrevista y unas cuantas tomas a que este ahí la cámaras viendo que haces o donde estas, te soy sincero yo no me voy a ir sin tener material de ustedes, de ustedes depende cuanto tiempo me quedaré por aquí – Plutarch fue veraz y no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, pero hasta eso estaba reaccionando de la manera que esperábamos, afortunadamente teníamos bien planteado la estrategia de juego en esta ocasión.

-Pues ve pidiendo que te manden mas ropa – me levante de la mesa, de reojo vi como Haymitch se tensaba y creo que ponía una cara extrañada, Peeta solo me veía muy serio – porque yo no pienso seguir siendo símbolo de nada, suficiente tuve –

-Oh vamos, ¿a qué le temes? – Plutarch se veía algo frustrado – ni siquiera has terminado de desayunar, mira tranquila pongamos todo en una balanza –

-No le temo a nada, ¡simplemente no estoy interesada! – le conteste algo exasperada y empezaba a respirar con dificultad, es decir, estaba fingiendo que me estaba alterando.

-Katniss, tranquila – dijo Peeta – ya lo ha dicho el doctor, hay que tomar la cosas con calma, como dijiste nadie te puede obligar a nada –

Plutarch y Haymitch se veía sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, yo cerré lo ojos y empecé a respirar profundamente, solo esperaba que Plutarch no se diera cuenta de mi actuación, ya que al que se le daba mejor esto era a Peeta.

-Siéntate, come un poco – me dijo Peeta mientras señalaba la silla, pero en ningún momento me toco. Su trato era muy cordial pero nada cariñoso – Plutarch y dime en si en que constaría mi participación –

Empecé a comer mientras Peeta desviaba la atención de Plutarch, pero al parecer al que no logramos engañar del todo fue Haymitch que me veía con algo de recelo.

-Bueno Peeta, se te hará una serie de preguntas de que opinas sobre el distrito, de cómo te sientes últimamente y bueno se tiene en mente que al final… bueno que los dos al final dieran un discurso a los habitantes del distrito, se harán diversas tomas de tus actividades y cosas así, en realidad es algo muy simple – yo lance un bufido por todo lo que dijo, pero principalmente me sorprendió lo del discurso.

Al parecer la estrategia de mi alteración y el que Peeta supuestamente me tranquilizara funciono, ya que Plutarch decidió no seguir insistiendo y se dedico a decirle a Peeta todos los planes y los tipos de preguntas que le harían, Peeta negaba en muchas de ellas.

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas Katniss? – al final insistió – ya haz escuchado gran parte de lo que serían las entrevista, como puedes ver es algo muy sencillo, pero esto no seria lo mismo sin tu participación –

-No, Plutarch tu lo vez muy sencillo pero te estas metiendo en muchos asuntos personales y simplemente no quiero –

- Vas hacer que me quede mas tiempo del esperado heee- me dijo dándome una sonrisa picara.

-Rayos, ósea que no vas desistir – Haymitch me vio exasperado – ¿Qué prefieres tenerlo aquí una semana o el resto de nuestras vidas? – perfecto Haymitch le ahorro el trabajo a Peeta.

-Bueno yo …- les dije dudosa.

-Eso, Haymitch tiene razón – dijo Plutarch ensanchando su sonrisa.

Yo di un largo suspiro y voltee a ver a Peeta – esta bien, si quieres que participe será con mis condiciones, tu sabrás si accedes o no, por lo que ahora mi participación depende de ti –

-¿Qué condiciones? – Plutarch no podía evitar la sonrisa.

-Uno, te daré una única entrevista donde me pasaras las pregunta que se me harán y yo te diré cuales si contestare, no me harás tomas en mi casa, en el bosque o en el quemador, es decir solo se me hará las tomas en la entrevista, nada extra y por último te daré la entrevista el último día que estés aquí, si tu cumples con lo que te digo yo te daré la tan anhelada entrevista – le dije muy seria pero afortunadamente no titubeé en ningún momento.

-No te parece que me estas dejando muy poco –

-Lo tomas o lo dejas – le dije muy segura – a y con respecto a lo del concurso ese que mencionaste en tu carta, ni te hagas ilusiones, yo no puedo salir del distrito y no tengo quiero así que de eso olvídate de que participe –

-Pero...- él protesto.

-Es mas es un tema que ni se hablara, ahí tienes un rotundo no, con respecto a la entrevista tienes una posibilidad, tu decides –

-Sabes que Plutarch, los términos que pone Katniss no me parecen nada descabellados, creo que me uno a su propuesta – le dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu ya habías accedido Peeta, no puedes hacer eso, no tendría nada – Plutarch se veía muy impaciente y a la vez… ¿temeroso?

-Es lo mas que podemos ofrecer, ha también no queremos cámaras correteándonos o grabando de in fraganti – dijo Peeta.

-No, chicos no se me hace justo, vamos solo son entrevistas y algunas tomas… –

-Lo tomas o lo dejas – lo interrumpí.

Haymitch se levanto por otra taza de café, afortunadamente Peeta y yo no tomábamos, porque si no ya nos hubiera dejada si nada, cuando estuvo detrás de Plutarch pude ver como sonreía, eso nos daba a entender que lo estábamos haciendo bien.

-No puedo aceptar eso, vamos mínimo prométanme que contestaran todas las preguntas que se les haría en la entrevista –

-No, es mas te lo planteo así – le dijo Peeta – por mi parte solo contestaré preguntas relacionadas con el distrito, es decir nada personal –

-Obviamente, también en mi caso – le dije mientras seguía comiendo.

-Haymitch ven aquí, ayúdame – dijo Plutarch ya un poco desesperado.

-Bah, estos chiquillos nunca me hicieron caso, ya lo haz visto y ahora menos - se dejo caer en la silla - y te soy sincero yo creí que jamás accederían, creo que te están dando mas de lo que se esperaba –

-A ver, tengo otra propuesta, que sea una entrevista a cada quien sobre asuntos del distrito, un poco de que han hecho en estos meses y otra entrevista juntos – era increíble pero en su rostro se veía la frustración, nunca pensé que diera resultado.

-No – dije muy seria – solo una entrevista al final y por separado.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Plutarch nos volteaba a ver muy extrañado.

-Se que muchos creen que entre Katniss y yo hay mas que una simple amistad, pero me temo que están equivocados y…-

-Vamos la gente en el distrito los ha visto – vaya así que Plutarch no perdió el tiempo, yo me puse un poco nerviosa y voltee a ver Haymitch, ya que tal vez él fue quien informo a Plutarch de nuestra situación o al menos de lo que se imagina.

-No se que te han dicho, pero Katniss y yo somos amigos, después de todo lo que ha pasado hay cosas que se rompen y jamás pueden volver a ser igual – Peeta se veía tan seguro, que incluso yo me llegue a preguntar si lo que se rompió lo podríamos volver a juntar a pesar de todo nuestros intentos.

-Pero los han visto juntos mucho tiempo y bueno no quiero que me cuenten aquí preferiría que me cuenten en la entrevista –

-Si pasamos tiempo juntos es debido a que nos apoyamos con la terapia que nos ha recomendado el doctor Aurelius – le dije clavando la vista en Peeta para que no sospechara.

- Y también creo que eso de que las entrevistas sean al final me parece mejor para no alterar las rutinas que hemos establecido, no se que tanto sepas de nuestras terapias, la verdad es que es muy difícil teniendo al doctor tan lejos, pero bastante hace con recibir nuestras llamadas cuando bueno… lo necesitamos – Peeta metía tan bien.

-Entonces me están diciendo que entre ustedes no hay nada, que solo son amigos – Plutarch negaba con la cabeza, al parecer no se había tragado el cuento.

-Si, Delly también no creía eso, ahora que estuvo por aquí – no se porque razón dije eso, pero como ya no estaba en el distrito ya no le podía preguntar al respecto – pero al final se dio cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas – Plutarch me veía muy serio, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi mentira, yo voltee a ver a Peeta que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, lo que me puso en alerta.

-Delly… mmm ayer la entrevistamos antes de que partiera del distrito – al escuchar eso fue sentir como un balde de agua fría me caía – si no me equivoco es amiga tuya ¿no es así? – dijo Plutarch mientras veía a Peeta muy serio. Al parecer los dos estábamos petrificados porque Peeta no se movió.

* * *

N/A: OK ESTO SE QUIERE COMPLICAR, EN VERDAD SE ESTA PROLONGANDO MUCHO ESTE ASUNTO PERO YA SE VERA QUE PASA, SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANITA Y FELIZ INCIO DE MES. NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. :)


	29. Un Giro Inesperado

HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME SACAN SIEMPRE UNA SONRISA, GRACIAS POR SE TAN POSITIVAS CON LA HISTORIA XD! BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capitulo 29

Haymitch chasqueo la boca muy fuerte, lo que hizo que los 3 lo volteáramos a verlo – ¿amigos? – dijo en susurro pero con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo Delly? – Peeta se escucho nervioso, pero Plutarch veía a Haymitch, al parecer interesado en la información que él podría tener.

-Pues de todo un poco, ya sabes que es una chica que habla mucho – Plutarch se encogió de hombros – hablo de lo rápido que estaba pasando todo a pesar de ser un distrito que estaba en las cenizas, que le pareció muy bien que la minas se cerraran, que había muchas oportunidades para ir creciendo aquí, en fin varias cosas –

-¿Y no se dedico hablar de Peeta?- dijo Haymitch muy divertido, yo no sabía a donde quería llegar – que extraño, si era de lo único que hablaba –

-¿Qué? - Plutarch se veía desconcertado – bueno pues no dijo nada trascendental que yo recuerde –

-mmm que extraño…-

-Haymitch suficiente – Peeta lo interrumpió

-Ósea estas tratando de decir que entre ellos – Plutarch veía de Peeta a Haymitch – hay algo –

El que hiciera esa simple insinuación hizo que me sintiera irritada y me diera una fuerte punzada en el pecho, a pesar de que Peeta me había dejado clara la situación con Delly.

-Ese no es el punto – dijo Peeta algo… alterado – el punto es si aceptas nuestra propuesta o no –

-Mmm, tendré que revisar muy bien esa entrevista – al parecer Plutarch hablaba para él, porque ignoró a Peeta.

-Bueno Plutarch tienes de aquí a cuando termines de grabar para decidir – le dije algo altanera – yo me voy, suficiente molestias le he dado a Peeta, ¿o necesitas que te ayude en algo? – le dije algo molesta, aprovechando lo irritada que me sentí por el comentario de Delly para fingir mas indiferencia hacia él.

-No… no te preocupes – Peeta se veía confundido.

-No espera Katniss, no hemos terminado – dijo Plutarch.

-¡La verdad es que yo si!, te dejo la decisión a ti, porque créeme, digas lo que digas no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión – camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me detuve y voltee a ver a Plutarch – y mas te vale que no tenga cámaras siguiéndome a todas partes porque si es eso no te voy a conceder una sola palabra, así que si en este momento hay alguna cámara afuera esperando mi salida ve y dile que mejor se vaya – no se donde saque la fuerza para decir todo eso tan segura y contundente, jamás pensé que lo lograría, solo esperaba que mi actitud también ayudara a Peeta.

-Espera – dijo Haymitch – me voy contigo, la verdad es que en casa me esperan – yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos, esperen los dos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos – por increíble que parezca Plutarch se veía algo desesperado y preocupado.

-No, creo que ya todos dijimos lo que teníamos que decir – esta vez fue Peeta quien hablo, se escuchaba seguro y empezaba a levantar los platos.

-Ok, ¿les parece si mañana a esta hora les comunico mi decisión?, necesito pensar bien y reestructurar todo –

-Yo creo que no hay problema, pero mas vale que desde hoy no nos estén molestando tus cámaras – le dijo Peeta muy serio.

-Si si… necesito hablar con John, - Plutarch empezó a caminar a la salida, al parecer nuevamente empezó hablar para él – mmm mover las entrevistas…-

-Vaya loco – dijo Haymitch una vez que Plutarch estuvo afuera – jamás cambiara –

-Hey Haymitch, toma – le dijo Peeta mientras le extendía una bolsa – yo se que no tienes hambre, pero tal vez mas al rato –

-Peeta seguro que no necesitas ayuda – le dije ya mas tranquila.

-No, no te preocupes y toma por cierto – Peeta me dio mi chaqueta.

-Gracias – me sentí muy ansiosa ya que tenía unas gana enormes de abrazarlo, me sentía culpable por sacar el tema de Delly y casi arruinar todo, quería pedirle disculpas, pero como habíamos dicho que no le íbamos a decir nada Haymitch por el momento teníamos que seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

Haymitch solo nos veía, había un atisbo de su sonrisa burlona – bueno al parecer salio como lo esperaban ¿no es así? –

-Pues no se, mañana lo sabremos, de todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia, porque mañana nos querrá envolver nuevamente –

-Peeta tiene razón – dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta – espero que esta semana y media pase muy rápido –

-Yo también espero eso – dijo Peeta mientras me daba una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos? – me dijo Haymitch – y gracias por todo Peeta –

Yo salí muy temerosa, a pesar de que llevaba la capucha de la chaqueta, presentía que había cámaras a lo lejos o tal vez era mi paranoia, pero no me iba arriesgar, entre mas rápido llegara a mi casa mejor.

-Hey ¿Por qué la prisa preciosa? –

-Vamos camina, ¿o quieres tener aquí a toda esa gente? Porque a pesar de todo lo que le dijimos a Plutarch dudo que pueda reservarse –

-Bueno en eso tienes razón –

Haymitch me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa, lo cual hizo de cierta manera mas llevadero el trayecto a pesar de que era muy corto.

-Entonces preciosa, ¿te molestaste cuando Delly salió a colación, verdad? –

-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Si fui yo la que la menciono – le dije irritada

-Si, si, que por cierto no fue un comentario muy atinado –

-¿Qué, quieres que te diga "gracias Haymitch" por salvarnos? – Haymitch solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, yo entre inmediatamente a mi casa y puse el seguro, me quite la chaqueta y corrí a mi habitación, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando en la cama, no se porque, si por todos los recuerdo que trajo Plutarch, a que fue demasiada presión o al hecho de que necesitaba a Peeta y por culpa de esta absurda situación no podíamos estar juntos.

Permanecí así durante un buen rato, hasta que escuche ruidos en la entrada, decidí bajar a ver de que se trataba, claro con el temor de que tal vez era algún camarógrafo o el mismo Plutarch que venía a insistir.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-Hola Katniss soy yo, Sae –al escuchar su voz, me relaje y la deje entrar.

-Hola, perdón es que…-

-No te preocupes, venía a ver si te hace falta algo y a traerte un poco de comida –

-Gracias, en verdad eres muy amable –

-No de que, te dejo esto en la cocina para cuando tengas hambre, ¿quieres algo mas? Es que necesito regresar, con tanta gente por aquí hay mas trabajo y bueno…-

-Si me imagino, muchas gracias por la comida, en verdad no te hubieras molestado y pues con eso es mas que suficiente –

-Ok chica, espero que estés bien y Katniss… no te preocupes todo pasará muy rápido, ya veraz – me dijo mientras salía.

-Eso espero, gracias – volví a cerrar con seguro.

El resto del día la pase sola, me la pase en mi habitación a excepción de cuando me dio hambre y comí un poco de lo que trajo Sae, no vi a Peeta en todo el día lo que lo hizo aun más pesado, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a verlo. En esta ocasión ni siquiera trabaje en el libro, no me sentía con ánimos para nada, afuera se escuchaba bastante movimiento por lo que decidí permanecer a obscuras ya entrada la tarde. Fue una tarde-noche muy pesada ya que el cansancio hizo de las suyas y me quede dormida para que las pesadillas llegaran al poco rato.

A las dos de la madrugada me rendí y decidí bajar a tomar una taza de té, cuando me la termine me sentí un poco mas tranquila, pero aun así el recuerdo de las pesadillas me perseguía.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación me asome por la ventana, al parecer esta hora era un buen momento para salir de mi casa, ya que el distrito estaba muy tranquilo, me pregunte si sería mala idea ir al bosque para permanecer ahí durante el día y así alejarme un poco de todo esto. Pero recordé que Plutarch aun no nos daba su decisión por lo que hoy sería mala idea; al recorrer con la vista el distrito llegue a casa de Peeta y me di cuenta que había varias luces encendidas, se me hacia extraño ya que si no podía dormir regularmente pintaba o empezaba hornear, pero no tenía todas las luces encendidas.

Decidí irlo a ver, ya que pues al parecer estaba despierto y pues en vista de que no habíamos podido platicar después del desayuno, podríamos aprovechar que las cámaras de Plutarch estuvieran descansando como la gente común.

Me volví a poner la chaqueta con la capucha, no me quería arriesgar y atravesé corriendo la calle para llegar hasta su casa, busque la llave que me había dejado Peeta debajo de la maceta un día antes y afortunadamente la volví encontrar.

-¿Peeta? – hable un poco mas fuerte, no quería espantarlo ni que me espantara –¿hola? –

En ese momento escuche como se rompía algo en la parte de arriba, al parecer algo de vidrio, pero después de eso no se escucho nada.

-¿Peeta? ¿Estas bien? – dije algo afligida, pero aun en un tono moderado.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a las escaleras, había muchas luces encendidas por toda la casa, yo llamaba a Peeta pero no tenia respuesta, todo estaba muy silencioso.

-¿Peeta? me estas asustando – le dije agudizando el oído para captar cualquier movimiento. Subí lentamente las escaleras, al llegar al final de ellas encontré una silla rota, lo que puso todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Las puertas de todos los dormitorios estaban abiertas y con la luz encendida, empece a revisar uno por uno para ver si estaba Peeta ahí, el pánico se apodero de mi cuando entre en lo que al parecer es su dormitorio debido a que estaba todo tirado, el vidrio que escuche que se rompió fue de un vaso que estaba a la mitad de la habitación, decidí entrar para ver si Peeta estaba en el baño herido.

Cuando había dado tres pasos adentro escuche como se acercaba por atrás, al parece estaba en la habitación continua. Él se quedo en la entrada y me vio fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y en un tono áspero, Peeta tenía las pupilas dilatadas - ¿vienes por mi… Sinsajo? –

* * *

N/A: NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR JAJAJA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AUN NO TENGO BIEN EL OTRO CAPI PERO LES PROMETO QUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIRLO MAÑANA, PERO NO GARANTIZO NADA, DEPENDE DE QUE TAN OCUPADA ESTE MI TARDE. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE SEAN JITOMATASOS JAJAJA SALUDOS QUE ESTEN BIEN ^.^


	30. Por Favor

MIL DISCULPAS, YO SE QUE LES DIJE QUE HARIA TODO LO POSIBLE POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO AYER, PERO POR CAUSAS DE FUERZA MAYOR Y AGENAS A MI VIDA NO FUE POSIBLE, PERO BUENO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME SACARON MUCHAS SONRISAS. OJALA LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.

* * *

Capitulo 30

Me quede petrificada cuando lo vi, porque este no era Mi Peeta, este era un Peeta con una crisis gracias al veneno del capitolio.

-Yo… ¿Peeta? – no sabía que decir, porque un movimiento en falso y haría que todo estallara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – se escuchaba tan frío, era como haber regresado aquel día donde lo rescataron del capitolio, pero no esta vez era diferente, esta vez no se lanzo a mi cuello.

-Tu… tu me dejaste una llave debajo de la maceta de la entrada ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-No lo creo – a pesar de que negaba con la cabeza se veía dudoso.

-ssi… ayer entre de la misma forma, ayer vine y te ayude hacer el pan para la gente del distrito y después tuvimos un desayuno con Haymitch y Plutarch – yo trataba de hablarle lo mas segura posible, pero aun así el seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Plutarch ese… - Peeta se veía molesto en cuanto dijo su nombre - ¿sabes? Odio las cámaras – él ya no me veía, su mirada estaba hacia un punto fijo.

-Peeta, yo… yo no te voy hacer daño, ni tampoco permitiré que te lo hagan – no se si estaba utilizando las palabras correctas, empezaba a sentirme tan frustrada de que no podía hacer mucho y a la vez estaba con mis sentidos a todo lo que daba, porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar Peeta.

-Tu me dejaste en la última arena ¿no es así?- no entendía muy bien en que etapa se encontraba, si en la etapa de odio a Katniss porque me hizo sufrir o en Katniss es un muto o si me estaba preguntando porque tenía dudas de sus recuerdos.

-Yo… no fue mi intención, los dos no sabíamos del plan…-

-¡Rayos! – Me interrumpió con un fuerte grito -¡estoy confundido!-

-Tranquilo Peeta yo… yo te quiero ayudar, no te voy hacer daño – yo no quería moverme ni un centímetro para no alterarlo más de la cuenta.

Volteo a verme muy serio, pero aun así pude ver un atisbo de duda en su mirada, por lo que me arriesgue y di un paso hacia él. Afortunadamente no hizo ningún movimiento, ni se me lanzo pero tampoco me re huyo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo explicar lo que no entiendas…-

-No, tú… tú eres –

-Katniss – lo interrumpí no quería escucharlo decir que era un muto, eso me dolía demasiado – yo soy… soy tu novia, ¿no lo recuerdas? – a pesar de las circunstancias yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, me sentía tan extraña diciendo eso.

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos, no se si lo estaba haciendo bien porque en su rostro se veía mucha confusión, pero al menos ya no negaba con la cabeza, ni se veía tan furioso.

-Tú, tú me lo pediste apenas… estábamos en mi casa, ¿lo recuerdas? – sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, no sabía que iba hacer si él me contestaba que no se acordaba; por fin teníamos algo… normal y si él me decía que no se acordaba iba ser muy doloroso, ya estaba siendo doloroso.

Peeta empezó a respirar profundamente y cerró los ojos, yo ansiaba que eso fuera una buena señal, me sentía frustrada y ansiosa, el no saber manejar esta situación, era desesperante.

-¿Peeta? –

-¡Maldición! – por reflejo me hice hacia atrás y busque de reojo algo con que protegerme, pero no fue necesario porque Peeta salio de la habitación hecho una furia, para después dar un fuerte portazo.

En cuanto escuche el portazo salí para ver donde estaba, intente entrar a la habitación de a un lado, pero me encontré con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Peeta? por favor hablemos, sal de ahí –

-¡No!, que no lo vez, te puedo hacer daño, vete – al escuchar que me podía hacer daño me tranquilizo ya que al parecer empezaba a ser el mismo de siempre, porque se estaba preocupando por mi seguridad.

-Vamos hablemos, ya viste que no me hiciste daño, por favor déjame entrar –

-No, necesito que me dejes solo, no… no te quiero ver – auch eso dolió, pero sabía que él no lo estaba diciendo en serio o al menos eso esperaba.

-Pero yo si te quiero ver, necesito ver que estas bien, quiero ayudarte, estar contigo, por favor abre la puerta –

No obtuve respuesta, al otro lado solo había silencio, tanto que llegue a preguntarme si Peeta se había desmayado.

-¿Peeta, estas bien?, por favor abre, estoy asustada, yo… yo te necesito por favor…- nada, el silencio seguía. Trate de no hacer ningún ruido durante un rato para ver si escuchaba algo, pero aun así no había respuesta, es como si no hubiera nadie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Háblame, por favor, necesito saber si estas bien, dime que todo estará bien… - la voz se me empezaba a cortar, me sentía desesperada e impotente; tenía unas ganas enormes de derribar esa puerta y correr abrazar a Peeta, decirle que todo iba estar bien, que el jamás me haría daño, pero no, no podía.

-Katniss, yo… por favor vete, te juro que todo esta mejor solo… necesito tiempo –

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte por favor, déjame entrar y platicamos –

-No… yo tengo miedo, ¿Qué no vez que te puedo lastimar?- Peeta se escuchaba desesperado.

-Peeta, yo se que no me vas hacer daño, hace un momento tuviste tu oportunidad y no lo hiciste, quiero ayudar, por favor, permíteme estar a tu lado, no me alejes – le dije lo mas tranquila, necesitaba escucharme segura, para que supiera que no me iba a ir hasta que lo viera.

Peeta nuevamente no dijo nada, le estaba dando su tiempo, a ver si mas tranquilo podía convencerlo de abrir la puerta.

-¿Peeta?, ábreme, no me voy a ir hasta no verte, entiendes –

Fue un alivio cuando escuche que le quitaba el seguro a la puerta, pero aun así no la abrió, por lo que fui yo quien giro la perilla. Cuando entre a la habitación estaba sentado al filo de la cama con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos.

-No te acerques – me dijo pero en un tono tranquilo, sin gritarme, simplemente creo que estaba tomando sus precauciones.

-Tranquilo, yo se que no me harás daño, ¿sabes que hora es? – ok necesitaba ver cuanto tiempo le había durado la crisis y que tan desorientado estaba aun.

-No –

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? ¿sabes si algo detono la… crisis?-

-Todo el condenado día me sentí desconcertado en cuanto vi una cámara, fui al quemador en la tarde y ahí estaban, un tipo que no conozco se me lanzo a querer preguntarme algo, salí muy… molesto del lugar, el resto del día me sentí enojado, no se porque – él empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no te presiones, veraz que todo estará bien – di un paso para poderme acercar.

-No te acerques – me dijo sin verme directamente – me fui a dormir temprano, tenía fuerte dolor de cabeza y bueno pues me… me despertó una pesadilla, creo que eran como la una o algo así no lo recuerdo bien, me desperté enojado, frustrado por no acordarme de muchas cosas, dude de que era real y que no, entonces comencé a destrozar mi habitación hasta que…-

-Hasta que yo entre – le dije completando la frase que no termino.

-No lo se, no estoy seguro ya de nada – Peeta se escuchaba disgustado.

-Peeta yo se que podemos con esto, todo va estar bien, creo… creo que acabas de dar un gran paso el día de hoy – el volteo a verme confundido – si, no se si… tus otras crisis han sido así, pero ponte a ver que el veneno que te dieron fue mucho y ese veneno llevaba mi nombre –

Me fui acercando poco a poco, esta vez no me dijo que me alejara o re huyo, simplemente me veía confundido.

-No me atacaste, a pesar de que no estabas seguro de nada, tu… tu no me hiciste daño y creo que eso es bueno –

-¿Bueno?, no Katniss, ósea hoy tal vez hubo suerte pero… tengo miedo a que un día no lo controle –

-Lo vez, tu mismo lo haz dicho, ya lo controlas – le dije sentándome a su lado – tu eres muy fuerte y yo creo que cada vez hay menos veneno, si no fuera así yo creo que no podríamos convivir – me arriesgue y puse una mano en su espalda.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente hundió el rostro en sus manos, iba costar mucho trabajo que dejara de preocuparse, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero creo que en verdad había avanzado mucho.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, podemos hablar con el doctor Aurelius y platicarle todo para que nos oriente de que podemos hacer al respecto, que medidas tomar…-

-Es que…- me interrumpió – hoy estuve cerca de hacerte daño y lo peor es que estoy conciente de eso, es decir, una parte de mi me decía que tenía una crisis, que yo no debía de sentir esas ganas de…- dio un respiro profundo y soltó el aire – de hacerte daño –

-Pero esta vez decidiste tu, decidiste no hacerme daño, creer en la crisis y no en los recuerdo retorcidos que tienes de mi -

Yo seguía con mi mano sobre su espalda, la cual empecé a frotar, no se si servia de algo, pero quería reconfortarlo, hacerle entender que todo iba estar bien, que me permitiera estas a su lado para ayudarlo.

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, sin decir nada, yo no sabía bien que decir al respecto, no quería alterarlo pero tampoco quería estar lejos de él.

-¿Qué hora es? – me dijo ya mucho mas tranquilo, ya siendo el Peeta de días pasados.

-No estoy segura, deben de ser como tres y media –

-¿Por qué viniste tan… temprano? ¿estas bien? digo ¿te paso algo antes de venir aquí? – me dijo preocupado y tomando mi mano, con cautela pero la tomo.

-No tranquilo, yo vine pues… porque bueno no podía dormir mas y bueno vi tu luces encendidas, decidí venir porque… ayer ya no tuvimos oportunidad de vernos en todo el día – me sonroje.

-Ah entiendo, Kat… discúlpame yo lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño yo no se…-

-No tienes porque disculparte, todo esta bien – lo abrace por los hombros, sentí como se tenso un poco pero no me rechazo.

Peeta en verdad se veía cansado, no se cuantas noches como esta había pasado o si su cansancio se debía a que no dormía bien por las pesadillas o a ambos.

-Peeta porque no te recuestas un rato, te vez muy cansado, te voy a traer un poco de Té para que te relajes, ¿esta bien? – él asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo en la cama.

–Solo… solo prométeme que no te vas a encerrar de nuevo, que me vas a permitir estar contigo – le dije dudando un poco en dejarlo solo.

-Si, no te preocupes, lo prometo – me dio un intento de sonrisa y yo me arriesgue y bese su frente para después salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina por el Té.

Cuando regrese con el té, él estaba acostado con la vista fija al techo - ¿quieres que traiga otra cosa? ¿tienes hambre? - le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-No, gracias con el té es mas que suficiente – se incorporo y empezó a tomar un poco de té - ¿tu no vas a tomar un poco? – me dijo al ver que solo traje su taza.

-No, tome un poco hacer rato, cuando desperté –

-Al parecer fue un día difícil para los dos ¿verdad? – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y de ahí bajaba a mi cuello rozando solo con un dedo.

-Creo que sí – yo lo veía directo a sus ojos, que empezaban a tener su color natural.

-Jamás me perdonare el que te haya hecho daño y hoy… hoy fue horrible tener ese sentimiento contigo aquí – las lagrimas empezaban asomarse.

Yo me sentía descontrolada, el ver a Peeta así me hacia sentirme muy mal, pero en esta ocasión tenía que ser yo la fuerte, tenía que hacerlo sentir bien.

-No pienses en eso – le dije mientras le limpiaba con mi pulgar una lagrima – ahora las cosas han cambiado y lo sabes, lo que necesitas es descansar –

-Gracias Kat, - Peeta me tomo por la nuca y me acerco mas a él para poner su frente con la mía – gracias por ayudarme –

-Por ahí dicen unas de cal por otras de arena ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa, necesitaba que se relajara, era evidente que aun estaba tenso, se notaba en sus hombros – tu siempre estas ahí para ayudarme, creo que yo te debo muchas mas –

-No es así, con esto tal vez ya estamos parejos – el sonrío, esa sonrisa hizo que no pudiera mas, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese, no se si era lo correcto en este momento, pero no lo pude evitar. Solo fue un roce, afortunadamente Peeta respondió y no me alejo, al contrario creo que se relajo un poco.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar – le dije alejándome un poco.

-Ven, tu también debes descansar – me dijo mientras se recostaba y me jalaba para que yo también me acostara junto de él.

Un hormigueo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, tenía mucho, mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto, me acomode a un lado de Peeta apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, era tan reconfortante, solo esperaba que para él fuera igual, que esto le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

No dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos y en poco rato Peeta se quedo dormido, yo me quede pensando un buen rato todo lo que paso, analizando que había sido lo que detono todo; no quería presionarlo, pero se que en algún momento teníamos que platicarlo, él tenía que decirme todo lo que le ha estado pasando para ver como podemos actuar al respecto.

A pesar de la situación tan tensa que habíamos vivido momentos antes, el estar con él abrazada me hacia sentir muy bien, el tener su olor a pan y canela tan pegado a mi, el poderlo tocar y sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor me relajaba y tranquilizaba, tanto que no me importaba lo que pudiera estar pasando afuera, pero también me di cuenta que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin él, lo cual se complicaba con todo ese asunto de Plutarch.

* * *

N/A: XD QUE COSAS NO? QUE TAL ESPERO QUE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD SI ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO, TENIA TANTAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA QUE A LA MERA HORA ME ESTABA PROLONGADO MUCHO. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DE LOS 200 AAAAA QUE EMOCIONANCIA!


	31. Gracias

WIIII ESTAMOS MUY MUY CERCA DE LOS 200 REVIEWS, ESO ME MOTIVA MUCHO JAJJAA, OK BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE ESTO DE LAS ENTREVISTAS SE A PROLONGADO MUCHO PERO ES SIN QUERER QUERIENDO JEJEJ HAN SURGIDO LAS IDEAS DE ESTA MANERA, NO PUDE EVITAR PROLONGARME DE ASI, PERO EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI.

* * *

Capitulo 31

Después de un rato empecé a sentir como el sueño llegaba, no quería quedarme dormida ya que si dormía seguramente las pesadillas llegarían y despertaría a Peeta con mis gritos, por lo que decidí levantarme, lo hice lo mas sigilosa posible para no despertarlo con el movimiento.

Decidí ayudarlo un poco con el desastre que había en su habitación, lo que menos quería es que cuando él se despertara y viera todo eso se sintiera mal, así que tranquilamente, para no hacer ruido empecé a levantar todo lo que había y a seleccionar que servia y que se podía reparar. De vez en cuando le daba una vuelta para ver que siguiera durmiendo.

Dentro de todas las cosas que fui levantando y poniendo en orden, encontré un cuaderno de dibujo con muchos bocetos parecidos a la pintura que me enseño en su estudio, la que era como abstracta, salvo que en este cuaderno de vez en cuando se veía uno que otro rostro distorsionado, el cuaderno estaba roto de algunas hojas, no se si era yo o las circunstancias pero se me hacían dibujos algo agresivos, algo que no iba con Peeta.

Cuando termine de levantar todo ya eran cinco y media, eso quería decir que Peeta llevaba casi dos horas dormido, al parecer esta vez si estaba descansando ya que se veía tranquilo, se veía como Mi Peeta, el de antes de los juegos; me senté con cuidado en la cama y lo observe durante un rato, era sorprendente como se podía ver tan tranquilo después de todo lo que había pasado, Peeta en verdad era muy fuerte, no cualquiera hubiera resistido de esa manera toda la tortura del capitolio y después hacer frente a una vida sin recuerdos bien definidos. Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando en silencio, me sentía tan triste porque de cierta manera me habían quitado a mi chico del pan, pero a la vez me sentía positiva, ya que hoy habíamos dado un gran paso.

Peeta empezó agitarse, se ve que estaba soñando, yo no sabía si despertarlo o esperar a ver si la pesadilla pasaba, él no gritaba ni se movía como yo, simplemente respiraba mas rápido y fruncía el ceño. Cuando estaba apunto de despertarlo el abrió los ojos de golpe, en su mirada se veía pánico, por lo que me aleje ya que no estaba segura si me iba a reconocer.

-¿Katniis? –

-¿Estas bien? –

-Ven aquí – me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba a él, para abrazarme y darme un beso en la cabeza

-¿Peeta, te sientes bien? estabas un poco agitado antes de despertar –

-Si es solo… una pesadilla – dijo mientras volvía a besar mi cabeza y me abrazaba con fuerza – ahora estoy bien, perdón si te asuste –

-No me asustaste, solo me preocupas – le dije mientras me abrazaba a su cintura.

-¿te desperté bonita? –

-No ya estaba levantada – yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario, lo cual Peeta no pudo ver porque estábamos aun abrazados.

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Casi las seis –

-¡Vaya! Es tarde para empezar hacer el pan – él deshizo el abrazo y se empezó a incorporar – necesito darme prisa –

-Tranquilo, que aquí esta tu ayudante estrella –

El sonrío y me tomo por la cintura – creo que eso me agrada – me dijo en susurro, ya que nuestros labios estaban casi pegados.

-Dime en que te puedo ayudar – le respondí de la misma manera.

-Primero, dándome un beso de buenos días – contesto para luego terminar de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y darme un beso calido, lleno de ternura, que nuevamente provoco un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi pecho.

-Si, definitivamente ya estoy mejor- me dijo con una gran sonrisa – oye ¿te molesta si me doy una ducha rápida?, creo que la necesito para despejarme y poder trabajar mejor –

-No, ósea Peeta estas en tu casa, yo estoy aquí a la mejor estorbando, pero mientras dime que hago para ayudarte –

-Claro que no estorbas y si puedes empezar a sacar las charolas y todo lo demás, si me ganas puedes empezar a cernir la harina que deje en la alacena –

-Ok, entonces de veo abajo – le di un rápido beso para después salir de la habitación.

Peeta venía tras de mi, ya que sus cosas estaban en la otra habitación, cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta volteo a verme algo confundido.

-¿Qué hiciste? – me dijo con el ceño muy fruncido, yo seguí bajando las escaleras.

-Nada, es solo que no podía dormir y decidí hacer algo productivo…-

-Pero no debiste Kat – me interrumpió

-Solo levante algunas cosa, ni siquiera se si las puse en el lugar correcto, anda se hace tarde – le dije y termine de bajar las escaleras, Peeta solo movió la cabeza y dijo algo en voz baja.

No tardo nada mas que 15 min en darse un baño, yo apenas comenzaba a cernir la harina que me había dicho cuando apareció en la cocina.

-Kat en verdad muchas gracias por todo yo… no se me siento muy apenado contigo…- me dijo quedándose en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina y sin verme a los ojos.

-No tienes porque, no habíamos quedado que nos íbamos apoyar el uno al otro -

-Si lo sé, pero me siento muy apenado porque hayas levantado todo ese desorden, no debiste –

-Ya no importa, aparte como te dije no se si puse la cosas en su lugar adecuado, hubo otras que las deje sobre la silla que esta ahí porque no supe en donde ponerlas, así que no hice mucho que digamos – le dije mientras seguía trabajando con la harina.

Peeta solo me veía de reojo, se notaba que en verdad se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, pero presentía que se sentía más mal por su crisis y lo cerca que estuvo de hacerme daño, que el hecho que yo haya levantado el desorden de su habitación.

-Vamos Peeta, tú mismo dijiste que se hacía tarde para el pan o te vas a quedar ahí- le dije juguetonamente, necesitábamos ir suavizando la situación.

-Tienes razón, necesito apurarme aun hay tiempo y con tu ayuda será mas rápido, gracias por quedarte ayudarme después de todo lo sucedido, supongo que…-

-Mira hagamos una cosa, ten por seguro que vamos hablar de lo que paso, pero más adelante, cuando estemos más tranquilos, que supongo eso será después de que todas las cámaras y Plutarch desaparezcan y también cuando te sientas listo para hablarlo, por ahora no te preocupes, todo ira bien – me acerque a él y le di un abrazo.

-Si, muchas gracias – Peeta me abrazo muy fuerte y me beso la cabeza – manos a la obra –

-Así que ¿sigo con esto jefe o quieres que haga otra cosa? – le dije mientras se ponía su mandil.

-Sigue con eso mientras saco los demás ingredientes –

En esta ocasión Peeta estuvo muy callado, supongo que por mucho que yo le dijera que no se preocupara, que todo iba estar bien, él aun se sentía mal, yo solo esperaba que poco a poco fuera siendo el mismo de antes.

Los últimos panes salieron del horno después de que llego el chico que ayudaba a Sae, yo nuevamente me fui a la sala para evitar que me vieran con Peeta, cosa que ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

Con todo lo que paso no nos pusimos de acuerdo con respecto a la decisión que tomara Plutarch y si era conveniente que nos viera juntos nuevamente en casa de Peeta. También estaba la situación de que tanto dijo Delly en su entrevista, la cual lo más probable es que Plutarch la haya visto para salir de las dudas. Nuevamente me sentía mal por haber hecho ese comentario, tal vez había arruinado todo, porque si Delly dijo algo en su entrevista con respecto a nuestra relación, hoy Plutarch tendrá mas armas para atosigarnos con sus entrevistas.

-¿en qué piensas? – dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá.

-bueno… en la decisión de Plutarch, en lo que pudo haber dicho Delly en su entrevista y todo ese alboroto, me siento mal porque ayer casi arruine todo con ese comentario –

-Tranquila, espero que Delly no haya hablado de más, yo le pedí que no nos mencionara en su entrevista, que pues era obvio que le iban a preguntar por nosotros y mas siendo que yo soy su amigo, pero le dije que solo hablara lo indispensable – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vaya, tomaste tu precauciones –

-Delly no me cuestiono nada, solo me dijo que no me preocupara y que me entendía, espero que por ese lado no haya problemas –

-yo también, ¿Qué crees que sea la decisión de Plutarch? –

-No lo sé, con él podemos esperar cualquier cosa – en ese momento la puerta de la cocina volvió a oírse – tranquila es el desayuno, le pedí a Steven que me trajera algo para desayunar, le dije que trajera algo sustancioso porque tenía mucha hambre – Peeta me guiño un ojo y se fue a recibir el desayuno.

Decidimos desayunar en la sala, no sé porque pero en ese lugar me sentía segura, sabía que era más difícil que las cámaras tuvieran acceso a una vista de este lugar.

-Sabes Katniss, estaba pensando en ¿que te parece que Plutarch solo me comunique a mi su respuesta?, cuando pregunte por ti le diré que yo te avisaré, que no querías verlo o algo así, siento que sería una forma de meterle mas presión, ayer cuando le dijiste que le dejabas la decisión a él y que no querías cámaras tras de ti te viste muy segura y contundente –

-¿lo crees?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro estuviste excelente, no le diste otra salida, así que creo que el que no estés será más presión para él –

-Ok me parece tu idea, ya veremos que pasa, pero el problema es que no debe verme y pues no sé, si me voy horita puede que me lo encuentre en el camino…-

-Estaba pensando en que bueno…- me interrumpió, se veía inseguro – pasemos el día aquí, aunque sea encerrados, podemos avanzar un poco con el libro, es que ayer…-

-Me hiciste mucha falta, me sentí fatal todo el día – le dije muy sincera, no se que era lo que había cambiado conmigo, pero ahora era mas fácil para mi decirle lo que sentía a Peeta. Tal vez se debía por todo lo que habíamos pasado y que al final siempre nos protegimos y sabemos que podemos confiar en el otro.

Él me dio una sonrisa y me abrazo – tu también me hiciste falta y mas por todo lo que me paso en quemador, me sentí muy ansioso, tenía miedo de que pasaras por una situación similar, pero fuiste mas inteligente y te quedaste en casa – yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Lamento lo que te paso – le dije mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

-No importa…-

-Claro que importa, pero lo hablaremos después, insisto, eso lo tendremos que hablar con mas calma y tranquilos, sin la presión de las cámaras, aparte no te creas no fue nada grato estar encerrada todo el día con la zozobra de que alguien entrará en la casa y aparte de todo extrañándote – le di un beso en los labios

-Supongo que eso es un si – Peeta me dio otro beso – con respecto a quedarte aquí todo el día –

-Si, no voy a ir a ninguna parte – le di otro beso.

-Perfecto, será mejor que levantemos esto, no se en que momento pueda aparecer Plutarch, así que también estaba pensando en que podemos trabajar en el estudio o en la planta alta, por si Plutarch decide meter las narices de mas –

-Entonces mejor en la planta alta, para mas seguro y no nos sorprenda –

Intentamos trabajar un poco en el libro, pero fue difícil ya que todas las cosas que teníamos relacionadas con ello estaban en mi casa, por lo que Peeta siguió dibujando uno de sus cuadros, donde pintaba la fallada que le gustaría que tuviera la nueva panadería, la cual se empezaría a construir en un par de semanas más. Yo lo observe durante un rato, buscando un poco de inspiración para las páginas del libro, pero sin darme cuenta empecé a escribir solo notas, nada en concreto, para que al final terminara tarareando una canción para mis adentros y escribiendo algunos versos.

-¿estas? ¿Cantando? – me dijo Peeta, sacándome de mis pensamientos y trayéndome a la realidad.

-¿yo? mm no solo estoy…- no termine la frase por que en ese momento tocaron la puerta. En automático los dos nos tensamos.

-Veré quien es, regreso en un momento no hagas ruido –

Yo nuevamente permanecí muy silenciosas, quería escuchar de quien se trataba, pero estando en el la habitación del segundo piso era aun mas difícil. Sin embargo al poco rato escuche los pasos de Peeta en la escalera, se me hacia tan increíble que Plutarch le comunicará todo tan rápido.

-¿Qué paso? – le dije en cuanto entro.

-era solo Sae, vino a ver si no estabas por aquí, estaba preocupada porque ya paso dos veces por tu casa y como no le abrías decidió preguntar por ti –

-O vaya no pensé en eso, ¿Qué le dijiste?-

- Le dije que dejaste una nota, donde explicabas que ibas estar todo el día en el bosque, para evitar las cámaras y le dije que principalmente a Plutarch por lo sucedido ayer – Peeta tomo el cuaderno donde había estado yo escribiendo y arranco una hoja.

-¿Qué haces? –

- Necesito la nota, para enseñársela a Plutarch, será mejor así – me dijo mientras me pasaba la hoja.

-Pero ¿Qué debo poner? –

-mmm solo eso que vas al bosque, que le diga a Plutarch que cualquier cosa me lo diga a mi y que después pasarás a verme, que estarás todo el día en el bosque para librarte del circo de cámaras –

-Ok, esta bien, creo que será una buena idea –

-Si les diré que la nota la encontré muy temprano debajo de la puerta –

Justo cuando termine de escribir la nota, nuevamente tocaron a la puerta, Peeta volvió a bajar ya con la nota en mano; en esta ocasión alcance a oír a Plutarch cuando saludaba a Peeta, al parecer venía alguien mas con él, y no era Haymitch porque era una voz femenina.

* * *

N/A: OK QUE TAL? TAL VEZ ESTE CAPI NO ESTUVO TAN INTENSO COMO LOS PASADOS PERO PUES YA TENIA UNA PARTE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE TAL VEZ LES ABURRIRIA, PERO EN FIN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER COMO VOY JEJEJ SALUDOS Y EXCELENTE SEMANA.


	32. Después de la tempestad

WIIII! SIIIIIII YUJU XD LOS QUIERO! JAJAJA MAS DE 200 REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIA A TODOS LAS QUE SE TOMARON UN TIEMPIN PARA COMENTAR! BUENO DEPUES DE MI ALOCADO FESTEJO, ME SIENTO EN LA SILLA Y LES PIDIO UNA DISCULPAS POR TARDAR UN POCO MAS DE LA CUENTA CON ESTE CAPI, PERO HAY DOS MOTIVOS: 1 QUE SE ME SECARON LAS IDEAS UN POCO Y ME ATORE CAÑON Y 2 HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO POR LO QUE ME HE QUEDADO HRS EXTRAS A TRABAJAR, PERO EN FIN. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODAS.

* * *

Capitulo 32

Al parecer Peeta los condujo a la sala, ya que no alcance a oír nada, por lo que solo permanecí sentada en la cama durante un buen rato, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa el no escuchar nada, el no saber que estaba pasando, así como también me daba miedo que Peeta entrará en crisis si Plutarch y la extraña lo presionaban con respecto a las entrevista.

Me empezaba a preguntar si en verdad había sido buena idea dejar a Peeta solo con esto, pero finalmente había sido su idea y no sonaba tan mal, era una forma de meter presión. Solo esperaba que todo esto diera resultado, que toda la presión bajo la que estábamos valiera la pena.

Me acosté en la cama, no quería levantarme porque la curiosidad me iba a ganar y abriría la puerta o empezaría a caminar de un lado para otro. Sin darme cuenta los ojos empezaban a cerrarse y obviamente eso no estaba bien, ya que no podía arriesgarme a soñar, así como también tenía que estar pendiente de Peeta, que estuviera bien y que no necesitara nada.

Después de un rato de incertidumbre, solo escuchando uno que otro ruido proveniente de la planta baja apareció Peeta. Cunado entro a la habitación se veía algo serio, cosas que hizo que me estresara y que mil situaciones viajaran a mi mente, principalmente el que Plutarch no había aceptado nuestras condiciones.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿estas bien? – le dije algo agitada y dando un salto de la cama.

-Si tranquila, es solo que…pues insistió aun más y traía refuerzos –

-¿Quién era? Si escuche que venía alguien más con él y ya no supe más –

-Era Cressida, su jefa de producción, venía para hacer labor de convencimiento por los viejos tiempos, puedes creerlo –

-Vaya, que bueno que no estuve, ya que ella pues…-

-Si la verdad se decepciono mucho cuando supieron que no ibas a estar, pero creo que dio resultado – Peeta me una gran sonrisa – acepto nuestras condiciones, ni una sola cámara siguiéndonos, una sola entrevista y solo responderemos las preguntas que nosotros creamos pertinentes –

-No lo puedo creer, eso es genial – me lance abrazarlo con fuerza – gracias Peeta – lo tome del rostro y le di un beso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero déjame decirte algo – Peeta me tomo de la mano para sentarnos en la cama, esté cambio no me gusto nada – estuvieron esperando lo mas que pudieron, en verdad querían verte, pero llamaron a Cressida por un radio que trae, que la necesitaban para no se que cosa, así que no dudó que un día de estos estén ahí en tu casa para "saludarte" y pues la situación es esta, resulta que Plutarco dijo _esta bien, en esta ocasión ustedes ganan, pero para mi programa de talentos seré yo quien imponga las condiciones –_

-¿Qué? – yo no podía creer que aun tenía esperanzas de seguir con la absurda idea de que participáramos en semejante cosa – que no le quedo claro que o queremos que nos molesten, que ya no queremos tener nada que ver con cosas relacionadas con sus concursos y todo eso –

- La verdad yo ya no dije nada, creo que pues no hay que desgastarnos antes de tiempo –

-Pero…-

-Tranquila – me interrumpió antes de decir otra cosa – lo que también dijo es que nos iba a dar tiempo a que nuestras terapias evolucionaran y que el doctor Aurelius le diera luz verde, así que podemos hablar con el doctor o incluso ver la posibilidad de hablar con Paylor, para así quitarnos de una vez de encima a este tipo; lo bueno es que lo menciono y podemos empezar a trabajar en ello – Peeta acariciaba mi mejilla – creo que si le platicamos al doctor lo sucedido esta madrugada, nos puede ayudar con todo esto y estamos en tiempo –

-Puede ser, solo espero que podamos sobrellevar bien estos días, porque no se, presiento que aunque este saliendo de madrugada de mi casa en algún momento me voy a topar con todos ellos –

-Pues si y mas porque Cressida estaba muy ilusionada de verte hoy, no se si su intención era en apoyar a Plutarco o en verdad quería verte para saludarte – él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuándo serían las entrevistas?-

-Pues él dijo que van muy bien con las entrevistas y tomas de la gente trabajando, que tiene muy buen material y me dijo que el sábado nos avisaría si se hacen el lunes o martes –

-Cielos son muchos días aun así, pero bueno tendremos que ver como nos distraemos para no pensare todo eso y creo que lo mejor es que no salgamos mucho, aunque haya dicho que no nos molestaran las cámaras –

-Si, tienes razón, será lo mejor – Peeta me abrazo – por cierto, no te dije que Sae me comento que esperaba que trajeras algo, que necesita carne fresca, así que tenemos un problema con eso, porque se supone que horita estas en el bosque y no estas aquí –

-Mmm… bueno le diré que si estuve todo el día en el bosque pero mi intención no era cazar, si no que fui hasta el lago y pues estuve ahí todo el días –

-Esta bien, no creo que ella te cuestione, preocúpate si Haymitch se entera – Peeta rió – y mas porque no se como lo hace, pero presiento que él sabe que bueno, tu y yo…-

-¿Qué tu y yo que? – le dije acercando mucho mis labios a los suyos, pero sin tocarlos.

-Bueno tu sabes – dijo él mientras se acercaba, lo cual hizo que me hiciera hacia atrás para que le preguntara nuevamente.

-No no se, ¿a qué te refieres? – le dije juguetonamente.

-A esto me refiero – me tomo del rostro para juntar sus labios con los míos. Su beso fue tierno, cálido, pero a la vez precavido, no fue tan intenso como otros que nos habíamos llegado a dar, incluso podía sentir un poco de timidez por parte de Peeta, cosa que nunca había sucedido en todas las ocasiones que nos habíamos besado, pero después de lo que había pasado esta madrugada, tal vez él aun no se sentía del todo bien, por lo que decidí llevar el ritmos del beso tomando su cabeza por la nuca para acercarlo lo mas posible a mi y jugar un poco con sus rizos dorados, para separarnos hasta que fue necesario tomar aire.

-eso estuvo…- me dijo algo sorprendido – muy bien –

Pasamos todo el día juntos, comimos juntos, cenamos juntos; si algo tenía que agradecer a Plutarco y sus cámaras, era que había provocado que después de mucho tiempo Peeta y yo estuviéramos juntos todo el día, halando de todo un poco, incluso él se animo a explicarme un poco sobre sus pinturas abstractas, del porque las hace, y resulta que las hace cuando se siente enojado o confundido, saca parte de su ira de esa manera, él cree que es una forma de contener un poco mas las crisis a veces.

Ya entrada la noche, decidí irme a mi casa, ya que tal vez Sae podría ir a buscarme par asegurarse de que haya regresado del bosque y que todo estuviera bien, aparte me sentía cansada y Peeta también lo estaba, así que lo mejor era que me fuera a gritar a mi casa para que lo dejará descansar ya que mañana tenía trabajo por hacer.

Al día siguiente decidí hablarle a mi madre para ver como estaban y como iban las cosas con Annie, no la encontré cuando marque, ya que habían tenido una emergencia en el Hospital, pero la misma Annie fue quien me contesto y me contó que todo iba muy bien con su bebe, que aun no sabía el sexo del bebe, pero que esperaba que en su siguiente cita le pudieran decir, ya que en las últimas dos ocasiones el bebe había sido mas pudoroso que su padre y no se dejo ver.

El hablar con Annie me animo mucho, me hizo sentir mejor, ya que a pesar de todo se escuchaba muy contenta y emocionada, claro no faltaron las lagrimas al mencionar al Finnick, pero eso estaba claro que iba a ser muy difícil de evitar.

Justo cuando termine de hablar con Annie por teléfono, Sae toco a la puerta –Hola chica ¿Cómo te va, todo bien? –

-Hola Sae, si todo bien, acabo de hablar con Annie –

-Entiendo, ayer me preocupaste ¿sabes? Con todo esto de las cámaras haz estado muy tensa y al no tener respuesta tuya –

-oh si lo siento mucho, es que salía muy temprano, precisamente para evitar las cámaras, pero le deje una nota a Peeta –

-Si, hasta que lo fui a ver, supe que había pasado, y dime ¿cazaste algo? como ayer ya no pasaste –

-No, la verdad es que no, solo fui al lago, por eso también me fui temprano, solo quería despejarme un poco y pues alejarme de todo esto; estoy viendo si me voy hoy un rato –

-No te preocupes –

-Sae, ¿hay muchas cámaras?-

-Pues si ha mucha gente del capitolio y muchos traen cámaras y todo esos aparatos, pero no tienes porque salir, si no te sientes segura Katniss –

-Es que pues me apeno contigo, porque me traes comida y pues yo no te doy nada a cambio – Sae negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque apenarte, hay comida para todos, las cosas han cambiado gracias a ti en gran parte, por cierto ¿Qué comiste ayer? ¿Sabes? Te tienes que alimentar y mas que te fuiste al bosque hacer un recorrido largo, no debes andar si comer –

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, no se si por todas las atenciones que tenía Sae conmigo o porque yo le estaba mintiendo o por ambas.

-Yo… bueno –

-Me tengo que ir, te dejo esto, aprovecha que aun esta caliente y el pan esta recién horneado – me dijo mientras dejaba una canasta que contenía el desayuno.

-Si, muchas gracias – le dije acompañándola a la puerta.

Por la tarde apareció Peeta para que trabajáramos en el libro, le conté sobre la llamada de Annie, lo cual le dio mucho gusto, saber que todo iba bien y que pronto se sabría el sexo del bebe, cosa que lo emocionaba mucho.

Pasamos la tarde juntos sin ninguna interrupción, nadie se asomó en todo el día por mi casa, o estábamos seguros si lo habían visto venir, pero no me importo, Plutarch y su gente podía pensar lo que quisieran, pero yo quería que Peeta estuviera aquí conmigo. A veces me preguntaba si había sido buena idea ocultar lo nuestro, ya que estos momentos teníamos que estar cuidándonos más, pero también no quería que nuestra relación volviera estar en boca de todos.

-Decidí ir a cazar mañana, tal vez, este gran parte del día en el bosque, voy a irme temprano para evitar cámaras o algún alboroto al respecto, le puedes avisar a Sae por favor, para no volver a preocuparla –

-Si, esta bien, yo le aviso mañana temprano – me dijo mientras estaba muy concentrado en un boceto.

-Esta vez si le traeré algo, a ver que me encuentro en el camino y no se si volver a montar trampas, es que no estoy tan segura de volver a salir mientras estén aquí las cámaras y todos ellos –

- Tranquila Kat, pronto pasara todo y podrás volver a lo de antes, es cosa de días –

-Si tienes razón –

-¿Oye entonces Cressida no estuvo por aquí?-

-No, de no ser tu o Sae, nadie se ha parado por aquí –

-Pensé que te vendría a ver, ayer se veía muy interesada en hablar contigo –

-Pues no y no la invoques – le dije con una sonrisa – creo que estamos bien así – me acerque a él para darle un fugaz beso y después ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-Mmm… si definitivamente – me respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Después de estar trabajando un buen rato sin decir nada Peeta hablo – sabes me urge que las cámaras se vayan, ya quiero que todo mundo se entere que oficialmente eres mi novia –

-Todo el mundo ¿Quiénes? – le dije dudosa

-Bueno, no todo el mundo – me dijo divertido – pero creo que sería bueno platicarle a tu mama, a Annie, no se tal vez Sae –

-Pues si me gustaría decirles y todo eso, pero también pues… el que tu y yo solo sepamos es mas que suficiente para mi, me gusta que tengamos esto entre nosotros, no se si me entiendes –

-No muy bien – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, es decir, es nuestro secreto, solo tu y yo, claro es algo que tarde que temprano se sabrá y no me importa, no se, es difícil de explicar – como Peeta tenía cara de confusión decidí mejor acercarme a él y darle un beso, un beso largo en esta ocasión, no quería que pensará que yo tenía dudas con respecto a nuestra relación.

-Bueno, si te refieres a que lo interesante de esto es que nos besamos a escondidas – me dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos – hay otras cosas…-

-¡Peeta! – no lo deje terminar, no estaba segura a que se quería referir, pero no me iba arriesgar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – él se veía divertido y yo empezaba a ponerme… nerviosa

-No, ya olvida todo esto, ¿has visto a Haymitch? – le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Peeta solo sonrío y me abrazo por la cintura – pase a buscarlo antes de venir para acá, ya sabes tenía resaca, la parecer Plutarch lo presiono ayer para que nos hiciera cambiar de opinión y decidió estar inconsciente el resto del día para que no lo molestara, por lo que hoy estaba con una resaca tamaño familiar –

-Hay, no se que vamos hacer con él, no entiendo quien le manda el licor, digo aquí nadie tiene y a él le llega un cargamento especial –

-Yo llegue a pensar que Plutarch era quien se lo enviaba, pero si ese fuera el caso, supongo que ahora debe de estar muy arrepentido, puesto que así no le podrá hacer ninguna entrevista –

-No creo que sea él, pero no se me ocurre alguien mas – me encogí de hombros.

* * *

N/A: OK LO SE, SE NOTA QUE ESTOY ALGO BLOQUEADA, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE AUNQUE SEA ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS DE "NO PUES SI SE NOTA" O "LE FALTO ALGO COMO..." JEJEJ NO LO SE, AHORA LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, RESULTA QUE NO SE CUANDO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR, PORQUE AHORA SI ESTOY BIEN VERDE CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y CON TANTA CHAMBA PUES NO PUEDO AVANZAR MUCHO POR LAS TARDES, ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN Y SEAN PACIENTES. LES DEJO MUCHOS SALUDOS BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS :(


	33. Listos!

HOLA TODO MUNDO! ME EXTRAÑARON? JIJIJI PORQUE YO SI JEJE, PUES BUENO AQUI ESTOY DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO SIN SUBIR NADA, AUN CON UN BLOQUEO MENTAL QUE ESPERO QUE YA VAYA DE SALIDA Y PUES SI CON MUCHO TRABAJO PORQUE HE TENIDO QUE CUBRIR A UNA COMPAÑERA QUE ESTA DE INCAPACIDAD :s ASI QUE PUES NO PUDE AVANZAR MUCHO, PERO EN FIN LES DEJO OTRO CAPI PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMETARIOS, HAN SIDO DE GRAN AYUDA Y LO CHISTOSO ES QUE POR AHI HAY UNO QUE PUSO COSAS QUE YA MAS O MENOS TENIA EN MENTE, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTAMOS CONECTADAS EN EL MISMO CANAL JEJEJE

* * *

Capitulo 33

Peeta se fue ya un poco tarde y acordamos que no nos veríamos al día siguiente para no levantar sospechas. Yo salí a cazar muy temprano al otro día, hasta que estuve muy dentro del bosque me sentí tranquila, pude respirar profundamente y pensar muy bien todos los acontecimientos, al estar cazando fue como liberar un poco de la tensión bajo la cual me sentía y olvidarme un poco de todo ese alboroto de la entrevistas.

De regreso al entrar al distrito me encontré con gran movimiento, gente por todos lados, incluso alcance a ver gente con cámaras y aparatos relacionados, por un momento me quede petrificada, no sabía que hacer, pero por fortuna me encontré con Thom y me ayudo con lo que traía, le pedí que si se lo podía llevar a Sae para que yo no fuera al quemador y así hacerle saber que ya estaba de regreso.

Cuando estaba cerca de mi casa, escuche que alguien corría de tras de mi, por un momento estuve a punto de tomar mi arco, pero me contuve y al darme la vuelta vi que era Cressida quien se acercaba, solo ella.

-Hola Katniss, por fin te veo – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ayer y hoy temprano te busque en tu casa, pero no hubo repuesta, si que te has ocultado he –

-Hola Cressida, ¿Cómo estás? – le dije algo seria.

-Vaya ¿por que tan seria? –

-Pues… que te puedo decir, me sacaron de mi tranquilidad, de mi rutina y nuevamente quieren entrometerse en mi vida – no se porque le decía esto, a pesar de que ella estaba siendo muy amable.

-Oh! si lamento todo esto y la insistencia de Plutarch, pero jamás dejara de ser un vigilante, espero que no me incluyas en todo esto y podamos platicar un poco –

-No lo creo, la entrevista la daré hasta el lunes o martes –

-No Katniss, yo no hablo de eso, quiero platicar contigo independientemente de que bueno yo… trabaje en todo esto –

-Lamento esto situación, pero la verdad no estoy para hablar, si bueno… hubieras venido en otro momento donde no estuvieran tantas cámaras y espectáculo, tal vez, pero creo que me conoces un poco y sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar con las personas en general y mas después de todo lo que paso –

-Pero yo no pretendo molestarte solo…-

-De verdad Cressida, tal vez en otro momento – yo empezaba a voltear a todos lados, me sentía muy expuesta y ansiosa, presentía que en cualquier momento me saldría alguna de sus cámaras.

-Katniss yo solo quería saber como estabas y contarte algunas de las cosas que han estado pasando en los distritos, no se, pensaba que tal vez te gustaría saber que no todo fue en vano, que muchas cosas valieron la pena –

-Sabes tal vez podamos… hablar después de que pasen la entrevistas y me cuentes un poco de lo que dices, me siento muy presionada y no quiero ser grosera contigo, espero me comprendas –

-Ok no hay problema, te entiendo y mas con toda la presión de Plutarch, ojala tengamos tiempo para platicar antes de que me vaya –

Sin mas me dio una sonrisa y se fue, por un momento me sentí muy mal, pero no me iba arriesgar, no sabía en que plan venía en realidad, si era cierto eso que me dijo o solo quería enterarse un poco más de lo que ha sido de los despojos de Katniss Everdeen.

El resto de los días no me arriesgue y decidí no salir, le platique a Peeta todo lo sucedido con Cressida y a él no le gusto nada, ya que ella se acerco a mi después de que se enteraron que no íbamos a participar como ellos deseaban, él decía que porque no me vino a buscar desde el primer día.

Finalmente las entrevistas se realizarían el día lunes por la tarde y el martes sería el último día que estarían aquí todos por fortuna; al enterarme de eso me sentí mucho mejor, pero aun estaba algo tensa por la situación de las entrevistas, así como también molesta porque solo había visto a Peeta por ratos o el día que tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos por la tarde apareció Haymitch escondiéndose de Plutarch ya que todas las tardes había ido a buscarlo para sacarle información o incluso pedirle una copa de vez en cuando, cosa que a Haymitch no le pareció ya que mermaba sus reservas.

-Y dime preciosa ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? – me dijo Haymitch mientras se dejaba caer junto de mi en el sofá.

-Porque tu presencia puede atraer a Plutarch a mi casa y eso me estresa mas que molestarme – le dije con el seño muy fruncido.

-que va, él ya sabe que no saldrás jamás de esta madriguera, es mas debe de estar seguro que en alguna parte de tu casa hay una caja fuerte donde te contorsionas para meterte ahí de vez en cuando –

-Haymitch no digas tonterías – le dijo Peeta impidiendo que replicara a su comentario.

-Por cierto ¿Peeta qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Pues vine para trabajar un poco en el libro, para distraernos un poco – contesto Peeta muy seguro.

-Si, me imagino que solo para eso – dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa burlona – tanto que no veo por ninguna parte todo su material –

-Pues apenas íbamos a empezar…-

-No le des explicaciones Peeta, solo quiere ver el modo de molestar – le dije mientras me levantaba de sofá – ¿quieren un poco de agua? –

-Yo quiero un Ron – dijo Haymitch de modo sarcástico, yo solo rodee los ojos y voltee a ver a Peeta que negó con la cabeza.

Cuando regrese de la cocina Peeta estaba hablando con Haymitch de los tributos y mentores que estuvieron con nosotros en la segunda arena, Haymitch le explicaba un poco como eran y cosas así.

Sin darnos cuenta, la tarde se nos fue hablando de todos ellos, llego el momento en que tome mi cuaderno y fui tomando nota de algunas cosas, fue una platica difícil en especial para Haymitch ya que pues era quien mejor los conocía, pero aun así fue muy interesante saber un poco mas de todos ellos y su forma de ser.

-Bueno a sido una platica, digamos… interesante, pero yo me retiro chicos, hay que estar listos para mañana ya que será un día muy emocionante – dijo Haymitch con su singular sarcasmo.

-Yo también me voy – dijo Peeta algo serio.

-Ok los veo mañana – yo no podía dejar de ver a Peeta, no entendía por que de pronto estaba tan serio - ¿Peeta estas bien? – no puede evitarlo, me sentía preocupada.

-o si, todo esta bien bo…- Peeta se detuvo a media palabra y volteo a ver Haymitch que nos veía extrañado – voy a descansar aprovechando que tengo un poco de sueño – él solo nos dio una sonrisa y empezó a caminar a la puerta, seguido por Haymitch quien dijo algo entre dientes que no alcance a distinguir muy bien, pero al parecer fue algo como "a quien engañan" o algo parecido.

Obviamente fue una mala noche para mi, primero porque me preocupaba Peeta, ya que su reacción fue muy extraña, temía que le fuera a dar otra crisis y también porque la entrevista sería en el transcurso de la mañana y Plutarch no nos paso nada acerca de las preguntas, así que contestaríamos todo muy espontáneamente.

Cuando me rendí y me levante tome una larga ducha para tratar de relajarme y despejarme un poco debido ha la mala noche que había pasado. Sae apareció temprano con el desayuno, el cual solo me comí la mitad, ya que los nervios no me permitían comer mas.

-Vamos chica, esto esta por acabar, cambia esa cara – me dijo Sae mientras me servia un poco de jugo.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo –

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿te harán la entrevista aquí en tu casa? –

-Si, bueno en el jardín, querían hacer tomas de la casa pero no quiero que sigan invadiendo mi espacio –

- Pues como te digo, ya falta poco, podrás volver a salir, tengo entendido que mañana en cuanto llegue el tren se irán todos y la verdad también para mi será un descanso, ya que es mucha gente que atender –

-Si y supongo que todos con sus exigencia y todo eso –

-Pues hasta eso muchos fueron considerados, saben las carencias que aun tiene el distrito, pero ni hablar, el trabajo es el trabajo –

-Sae en verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que hacer por mi, no se que sería de mi sin tu ayuda –

-Ni lo menciones chica, bueno te veo mas tarde, que todo salga bien, suerte con la entrevista –

Justo cuando terminaba de lavar el ultimo plato, alguien toco a la puerta, fue inevitable sentir un nerviosismo que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, de cierta manera sentía muy parecido cuando fue mi primer entrevista, a pesar de que ya había pasado por esto miles de veces.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Cressida, quien me dio una sonrisa – Hola ¿estas listas? ¿quería ver contigo si podemos instalar unas cosas en tu jardín? –

-Hola, si claro, yo saldré en un momento –

-Katniss, bueno… Plutarch quiere que te pongan un poco de maquillaje, tranquila solo para ocultar las ojeras, creo que no has pasado muy buenas noches –

-Si esta bien, ¿con quien tengo que ir? –

-No te preocupes, Luz estará aquí en…-

-Hey al fin Katniss – la interrumpió Plutarch - ¿Cómo estas?, sabes que he respetado sus condiciones, es mas no te vine a visitar ni un solo día –

-Si, gracias – yo no sabía que mas decir, me sentía tan fuera de lugar.

-Oh Cressida, llama a Luz, necesita ocultar esos ojos de mapache – dijo Plutarch muy divertido.

-Si, justo le estaba diciendo eso a Katniss que en un minuto estará aquí – Cressida solo rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para dar instrucciones al resto del equipo.

-Plutarch no me pasaste tus preguntas para ver si…-

-O si lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo y no me fue posible, pero tu no te preocupes, contestaras las que quieras, nosotros grabaremos de corrido y después se editara todo, tu no tienes de que preocuparte – El cambio de actitud de Plutarch me desconcertó, no se si se debía a mi negativa desde un principio lo que lo hizo cambiar o era una estrategia de su parte.

-Luz que bueno que llegas – le dijo Plutarch a una mujer de unos 25 años que no se me hizo del todo desconocida, ella traía una maleta con ruedas – Mira Katniss te presento a Luz, la encargada del departamento de maquillaje –

-Hola, es un placer conocerte – me dijo Luz dándome la mano

-Hola, que tal –

-Luz por favor necesito a Katniss lista en unos 15minutos, yo iré a buscar a Haymitch para ver si se deja maquillar un poco y ocultar su resaca – dijo Plutarch mientras nos daba una de sus clásicas sonrisas, yo no pude evitar sonreír, ya que iba ser una tarea difícil convérsenlo.

-Bien, necesito que te sientes, este…- dijo Luz mientras buscaba a alguien – Maurice necesito una silla aquí – le grito a un chico que al parecer la ignoro porque Luz lanzo un bufido al ver que el chico se dirigía hacia donde estaba Cressida.

-¿quieres que traiga una silla de adentro? – le dije

-Vaya eso seria genial ya que ese muchacho siempre me ignora – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Vuelvo en un momento –

-Gracias eres muy amable –

Regrese con la silla y al instante Luz empezó a cubrir las ojeras, las cuales estaba yo segura que iban a necesitar gran cantidad de maquillaje para ocultarlas.

-Cielos, creo que tienes varias noches que no duermes muy bien – me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño concentrada en mi ojo derecho, me recordó a Peeta cuando pinta.

-Bueno tu calcula – Luz y yo volteamos a ver a Peeta que estaba a un par de metros de nosotras – desde su primer arena que no ha vuelto a dormir bien – nos dio una leve sonrisa – Plutarch me envió aquí, dijo que en cuanto termines con Katniss, siga yo, al parecer estaba en una buena discusión con Haymitch –

-Entiendo y veo que tu estas en las mismas circunstancia que Katniss – dijo Luz mientras retomaba su trabajo.

-Será porque entramos en la misma arena – dijo Peeta sentándose a un lado de la silla - ¿Por qué te me haces conocida? ¿nos hemos visto antes? –

En ese momento Luz se tenso un poco – no creo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí, tal vez me has visto con el equipo o algo así –

-De hecho a mi también te me haces conocida y pues yo he evitado al equipo todo este tiempo – le dije tratando de recordar donde la había visto antes.

-Pues…-

-Luz ya estamos listo ¿Qué pasa contigo? – la interrumpió Cressida mientras se acercaba.

-Ya, solo un par de toques y listo – termino de poner un poco de polvo - ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo a Cressida.

-Perfecto, vamos Katniss estamos listos, necesito que te sientes en esa silla que esta al lado de esas bonitas flores que tienes en tu jardín – me dijo Cressida señalando las primrose que Peeta sembró a su regreso, yo solo voltee a verlo, acaso ellos sabían algo al respecto o era pura mera coincidencia.

Peeta me dio una sonrisa y levanto su pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien, el verlo antes de las entrevistas me causo un poco de tranquilidad, ya que toda la noche estuve preocupada por él.

-Luz por favor ponle un poco de polvo a Plutarch, creo que esa discusión con Haymitch no lo dejo muy bien para la entrevista – Cressida se movía de un lado a otro dando ordenes mientas yo tomaba mi asiento para que después Plutarch ocupara el de al lado.

-¿todo listo Cressida? – pregunto Plutarch acomodándose el saco

-¡Listo! Gente guarden silencio y… grabando –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL SE VALEN LOS JITOMATASOS JEJEJE, PUES ESPERO PRONTO SALIR DEL BLOQUEO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE YA TENGO LA IDEA BIEN DE LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS PERO NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR HE IR DESARROLLANDO MAS FLUIDA LA HISTORIA, PERO ESPERO PRONTO LE PUEDA DEDICAR MAS TIEMPO A ESAS IDEAS PARA PODER COMPARTIRLAS CON USTEDES. SALUDOS Y NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS. ^.^


	34. La Entrevista

HOLA A TODAS! MIL DISCULPAS POR DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA HASTA HOY, PERO RESULTA QUE DESDE EL VIERNES TENIA LISTO EL CAPITULO, SOLO QUE NO ME HABIA DADO TIEMPO DE SUBIR, ASI QUE APROVECHO DE RAPIDIN AHORITA PARA SUBIRLO Y PUES TAMBIEN PARA AGRADECER A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS, CREO QUE POCO A POCO VOY SALIENDO DEL BLOQUEO MENTAL JAJAJA.

* * *

Capitulo 34

-¿Qué tal Katniss? Primero que nada quiero agradecerte el que nos concedas esta entrevista – dijo Plutarch muy animado y metido en su rol de entrevistador.

Yo sentía que todo mundo estaba al pendiente de la entrevista y por lo mismo no sabía que responder, tenía un bloqueo que no me permitía hablar.

-Tranquila Katniss, ya has hecho esto anteriormente, solo relájate y platica con Plutarch – me dijo Cressida. La voltee a ver y me dio una sonrisa, se podría decir que una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Si lo siento – mire a Plutarch y trate de darle una sonrisa – Hola Plutarch… - yo dude, no sabía como continuar, no podía decirle que era un placer o un gusto tenerlo ahí, no iba a ser hipócrita - ¿Qué te ha parecido el distrito? – termine diciéndole para salir del paso.

-Pues la verdad todos han sido muy amables por aquí y en mi opinión se va recuperando rápido, después de lo que vimos hace algunos meses que estuvimos por aquí para los promos, es impresionante, pero hablemos de ti – Plutarch se relajo en la silla - ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que ha estado pasando en el distrito? –

-Bueno pues como dices se va recuperando, a pesar de que hay poca gente, pero creo que la presidenta Paylor ha puesto mucho entusiasmo por levantar el distrito 12 –

-Así es, hay mucha gente trabajando en ello, ¿Qué te pareció que las minas fueran cerradas y se decidiera en cambiar el giro del distrito, es decir que se este construyendo la fábrica de medicamentos? –

-Creo que fue una decisión muy acertada, a mi nunca me gustaron las minas y el tener una fábrica de medicamentos es mucho mas alentador para todos, a parte que pues sabemos que los medicamentos son un bien para todos – yo comenzaba a relajarme un poco, hasta eso Plutarch estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con sus preguntas, pero aun así yo ansiaba que esto terminara.

-Ya lo creo y hablando de eso, tu madre era una sanadora, ¿a ella le hubiera encantado tener algo así cuando vivió aquí? –

-Pues como dices era sanadora, antes no teníamos el acceso a medicamentos, así que los remedios y esas cosas eran lo suyo, pero supongo que sí, creo que a cualquiera hubiera preferido la fábrica a las minas –

Plutarch continuo con preguntas similares, sobre las minas, el nuevo quemador, un poco de política, la gente que ahora estaba en el distrito y cosas así, yo respondí la mayoría, pero obviamente no estaba muy relacionada con varios temas así como también con la gente, por lo que algunas fueron contestadas tajantemente.

-Bien Katniss pasando a otro tema, me dicen que tu personalmente haz cuidado tu jardín – en cuanto Plutarch dijo esto sentí que se estaba acercando a un terreno peliagudo – y veo que es cierto, estas flores son muy bonitas, ¿tu misma las sembraste? –

Clave la vista en las primrose, ¿Por qué sacaba este tema? ¿Qué tenia de interesante? –no, no las sembré yo, pero las cuido, es una forma de pasar el tiempo –

-Claro y dime, ¿como te va con la cacería? –

-Pues bien, no me quejo –

-Supongo que ahora es mas como un… deporte, ya que los tiempos han cambiado –

-Así es, ahora no existe la necesidad de ir todos los días y verte forzada a traer algo, ya que si no traes, no hay problema de quedarse sin comer como lo era anteriormente –

-¿Qué haces con lo que traes del bosque? ¿Lo preparas tu? – supongo que Plutarch sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacía yo con mis presas, solo quería que le contara al auditorio como era mi vida.

-Bueno pues no, se la paso a Sae quien esta en el nuevo quemador y da de comer a todos los trabajadores, de hecho creo que los estuvo atendiendo a ustedes –

-Así es, entonces nos toco comer algo que tal vez tu conseguiste – Plutarch tenía su clásico gesto, se me hacia increíble estar contando estas cosas, me preguntaba si en verdad al auditorio le interesaría escuchar estas tonterías.

-Katniss, todos sabemos que Gale Hawthorne era tu compañero de caza, ¿no es difícil cazar ahora que él no esta, ahora que se encuentra en el distrito 2? – el simple hecho de oír su nombre, hizo que me tensara, no se adonde quería llegar Plutarch, desvié la mirada y me encontré con la de Peeta, la cual estaba igual de confundida.

-Obviamente no es lo mismo – conteste algo dudosa y mas que alcance a ver de reojo a Haymitch que negaba con la cabeza – pero me las arreglo… y como te dije ahora no existe la presión de que tengo que regresar con algo a fuerza para poder comer, el cazar es mas una distracción para mi que una necesidad-

-Entiendo, pero supongo ¿Qué un principio lo extrañaste? –

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, esa es una pregunta que no pienso contestar – le dije algo enfadada, me estaba sacando de mis casillas que insistiera con Gale – siguiente o ¿es todo? –

-Ok, ok, tranquila – dijo Plutarch e hizo una seña a la gente que estaba grabando – ¿Qué sentiste cuando regresaste al distrito y qué sientes ahora que ya se va levantando? –

Definitivamente habíamos entrado en las preguntas difíciles, se estaban volviendo mas personales y en este momento no sabía como contestar, porque cuando regrese al distrito no ataba ni desataba, estuve consiente de mi vida hasta que… hasta que Peeta regreso.

-¿Katniss?- esta vez me hablaba Cressida, al parecer llevaba mas de un minuto que Plutarch había hecho la pregunta.

-Perdón es solo que, nunca había pensado en eso… solo puedo decir que me da gusto que el distrito se este levantando, que la gente aun piense en el distrito 12 como una opción para vivir – yo respondí muy seria, no me sentía cómoda con las preguntas.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres, es decir que haces después de un día de caza? –

-Bueno pues… - yo vi de reojo a Peeta y Haymitch, me sentía intimidada por su pregunta, seguramente todos en el distrito tenían muchas cosas que hacer y yo no contribuida para nada, era como una carga para todos ellos – no tengo algo especifico, como viste arreglo el jardín, pues también hay cosas que hacer en la casa, no se en realidad no tengo algo en especifico –

-Muchos me dicen que llegas ayudar a Peeta en la elaboración del pan –

Esta vez me sorprendió, pero pues seguramente en las entrevistas de la gente del distrito llego a preguntar por nosotros.

-No, solo lo ayude una vez para preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para Lucy, la nieta de Sae, solo fue eso, tal vez por eso te dijeron que le ayudo, en esa ocasión solo traje las fresas y le ayude un poco hacer el pastel, es todo –

-Pero entonces ¿no le haz ayudado en nada mas? – yo veía extrañada a Plutarch, no se que tanto le habrán dicho con respecto a nosotros pero definitivamente el quería oír de nuestra voz que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

-Pues que yo lo recuerde no, solo nos llegamos a reunir de vez en cuando para comentar nuestras terapias; no quiero que eso lo pongan – dije volteando hacia Cressida – no creo que a tu publico le interese saber que Katniss sigue igual de loca, que…-

-Hey preciosa, tranquila, nadie esta diciendo eso – me interrumpió Haymitch – no les des motivos –

-No te mentas Haymitch – le dijo Plutarch – deja que Katniss haga su entrevista a su gusto –

-Pues si a esas nos vamos, creo que ya tienes suficiente – dije tratando de levantarme de la silla, lo cual no pude hacer ya que Plutarch me detuvo.

-No, no, espera dos preguntas mas, por favor; ¿Qué queda de los trágicos amantes? –

Si lo sabia que sus preguntas iban a parar en algo de esto, yo solo negaba con la cabeza, obviamente era un tema que quería evitar, pero a Plutarch no le importo.

-Creo que eso ya lo habíamos hablado, pero en fin – vi a Peeta a los ojos, el estaba con el ceño fruncido y se notaba confundido por mi reacción

–Primero que nada quiero que todos sepan que ni a Peeta ni a mi nos gusto eso de los trágicos amantes – yo veía directo a la cámara – eso es algo que Snow y su régimen se inventaron para su espectáculo y segundo…- trate de no voltear a ver a Peeta y seguir directo a las cámaras – entre Peeta Mellark y yo no hay nada, después de todo lo que sucedió… - yo voltee a ver las primrose, solo esperaba que mi mentira no fuera descubierta, no quería hablar de esto, pero si queríamos que nos dejaran vivir en paz era necesario darles algo de información aunque fuera una mentira.

-Lo mas que puede haber entre nosotros es una amistad, es complicado –

-Vaya, creo que a muchos no les gustará escuchar esto, pero entonces dime – Plutarch seguía con su rol de entrevistador - ¿es cierto que Peeta, pues digamos que ya tiene una relación con una amiga de ustedes? –

Por un momento la pregunta de Plutarch me desconcertó, pero supongo que la insinuación que hizo Haymitch el día del desayuno resulto.

-La verdad lo desconozco – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues es que aquí en el distrito lo vieron despedirse de ella muy efusivamente en la estación después de que estuvo unos días de visita aquí – no se si lo que decía Plutarch era mentira para poder sacar una verdad o en realidad alguien había dicho eso.

-No… no lo se, creo que es mejor que le preguntes a él – yo sentía que los celos me recorrían, sentía la cara roja y por lo mismo estaba evitando ver a Peeta.

-Claro, tenlo por seguro – dijo Plutarch con una sonrisa burlona y picara a la vez – por último Katniss, dadas las circunstancias ¿Qué es lo que vez para tu futuro? –

-Te voy a ser plenamente sincera – yo tome un fuerte respiro y voltee a ver las primrose – no lo se, aun no se que será de mi, no he visualizado un futuro para mi – y eso era verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en un futuro, prácticamente tenía 2 años que no pensaba en un futuro para mi, solo llegue a visualizar un futuro para mi hermana e incluso para Peeta, pero no para mi, me era tan difícil tener una visión.

-Vamos pero un futuro a corto plazo, no se tal vez participar mas con las remodelaciones o alguna otra actividad o no se tal vez ir a vivir con tu madre –

-No, lamento decepcionarte, pero no, por ahora lo único que estoy plenamente segura de mi futuro es que no volveré a salir del distrito 12 y la verdad ya me canse de esto, es todo me retiro – me levante, esta vez antes de que me impidiera alejarme de él, me sentía con demasiada presión, quería salir corriendo.

-¡Corte!- fue Cressida quien dio por terminada la grabación ya que uno de los camarógrafos aun me seguía con su lente – todo mundo muévase, tenemos que alistar todo para la entrevista de Peeta –

-Lo vez no fue tan difícil – me dijo Haymitch mientras se acercaba a mi – ya todo termino –

-Claro que no, terminara cuando todos ellos se larguen –

-Vamos, lo hiciste muy bien y te soy sincero yo esperaba mas presión por parte de Plutarch, hasta eso fue moderado, pero pues algo en esa loca cabeza le dijo que debía de ser prudente o si no saldrías corriendo –

-Pues falto poco, no se porque le interesa tanto nuestra vida privada –

-Porque nunca dejaremos de ser vencedores y ustedes por mucho que lo hayas intentado jamás dejaran de ser los trágicos amantes, pero aun así creo que no se noto tanto la mentira – Haymitch me dio una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia Plutarch que le hacia señas.

-Toma – me gire y vi a Cressida quien me ofrecía una toallita – es para el poco maquillaje que te pusieron –

-Gracias, eres muy amable – tome la toallita

-No vas a ir a ver la entrevista de Peeta, la haremos en lo que será la nueva panadería, bueno…-

-Si donde también estaba antes la de sus padres, si se que ahí volverá haber una panadería –

-Estaba pensando en que tal vez mañana podríamos desayunar juntas, solo tu y yo, antes de irme, para platicar un poco, ¿Qué opinas? –

-Suena bien, creo que hay muchas cosa que tienes que contarme - le di una leve sonrisa, para después seguirla.

Cuando llegamos a lo que será la nueva panadería todo mundo ya esta casi listo, se movían muy rápido y en cuanto Cressida estuvo cerca empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas y pidiéndole cosas, por lo que decidí mejor permanecer lejos de todo el caos.

La entrevista de Peeta fue muy similar a la mía, solo que le pregunto mas cosa acerca de la reconstrucción del distrito y obviamente Peeta estaba mejor enterado de todo, muchas preguntas se centraron en la reconstrucción de la panadería y de cómo se iba a sentir ahí, si iba a contratar alguien o haría todo él solo, incluso se hizo una proyección de cómo se tenía planeado el levantamiento de la panadería, donde estarían los mostradores, el horno, en fin como se vería en un futuro no muy lejano; también le pregunto si seguía pintando y si había considerado en montar alguna exposición algún día. Por último llegaron las preguntas que tanto me costo contestar.

-Bueno Peeta, veo que con la panadería aquí es mas que seguro que tu futuro esta en el distrito 12, pero platícame ¿Qué hay del rumor de que estas saliendo con una chica que ahora se encuentra en el capitolio? – le dijo Plutarch con una sonrisa picara.

-Lamento todo esto, pero yo no voy a contestar esa pregunta, es un asunto personal y creo que cuando pusimos las condiciones se especifico muy bien eso – dijo Peeta muy seguro.

-Vamos pero no pierdes nada con darnos algo, ¿Qué hay de malo en que estés saliendo con alguien? –

-Ok, la chica a la que nombras se llama Delly, ella era del distrito 12 y es una buena amiga, solo eso-

-Entonces ¿no hay nada entre ustedes? – Plutarch insistía.

-Por el momento no –

-Ah pero no descartas la idea – el oír eso me estaba poniendo muy irritada, no comprendía porque insistía tanto en nuestra vida sentimental. Solo esperaba que Delly no se hiciera ilusiones después de ver esta entrevista.

-Peeta se que la situación entre Katniss y tu a sido muy difícil, debido a todo lo que pasaron, ella nos contó que dadas las circunstancias solo puede haber una amistad entre ustedes ¿tu lo crees así o aun sientes algo por ella? –

Si no conociera bien a Peeta no me habría dado cuenta que se acababa de tensar, él trataba de verse tranquilo, pero era demasiada la presión por lo que era difícil.

-Pues creo que entre ella y yo tenemos una amistad a pesar de todo, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, buenas y en especial malas, pero muy a pesar de eso podemos ser amigos –

-Ósea ¿Qué ya no sientes nada por ella? –

-Pues…- Peeta me volteo a ver, se veía triste y por ese instante estaba deseando que Peeta mandara todo a la basura y dijera lo nuestro, me estaba fastidiando eso de ocultarlo, me enfadaba mucho que llegáramos a esta mentira para que nos dejarán en paz, esta vez la estrategia era al contrario de lo que fue antes de la guerra, solo esperaba que diera resultado y nos dejaran tranquilos – no puedo decir que no siento nada por ella, porque de alguna manera se que en algún momento ocupo un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero tu sabes lo que paso conmigo en la guerra, me viste y creo que eso será algo muy difícil de cambiar, ahora yo… la veo como amiga –

A pesar de que Peeta y yo sabíamos muy bien nuestras circunstancias, de que habíamos hablado mucho al respecto, el que digiera esto tan seguro me lastimaba, ¿Por qué quien podría decir que no había algo de cierto en esto? Que él jamás me volvería a querer como antes.

* * *

N/A: PUES SI COMO VEN TAL VEZ FUE MUCHO ALBOROTO POR LAS ENTREVISTAS, PERO EN FIN AQUI ESTUVIERON JEJEJE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES MANDOS MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	35. Luz

HOLA! PUES AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI, TRATE DE SUBIRLO LO ANTES POSIBLE EN COMPENSACION POR LA ESPERA DE LA SEMANA PASADA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPIN PARA COMENTAR MIL GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS Y SU COMENTARIOS QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO.

* * *

Capitulo 35

-Entiendo – respondió Plutarch muy serio – pero dime algo ¿Por qué regresaste al distrito 12? –

-Simple – Peeta se veía muy seguro – porque aquí es donde crecí y debido todo lo que me paso, creo que es el mejor lugar para ir recordando, para recuperar un poco de la persona que era yo, a pesar de que pues mi familia ya no este.

Creo que nadie esperaba esa respuesta, la mayoría de las personas estaban convencidos que Peeta había regresado por mi, pero lo que decía Peeta sonaba lógico.

-De hecho en cuanto puse un pie en el distrito vinieron a mi varios recuerdos de mi infancia, fue duro ver como todo estaba destruido y saber que mi familia no estaría aquí, que no los volvería a ver, pero finalmente las cosas van mejorando para todos –

-Cielos – Plutarch en verdad se veía sorprendido – eso explica muchas cosas y me alegro que todo vaya mejor para ti –

-Gracias –

Tal vez nunca volvería a ser el mismo Peeta, pero eso si, estaba convencida que gran parte de lo que era él había regresado, ya que se desenvolvía muy bien con esto de las entrevistas, no dudaba de sus respuestas, utilizaba las palabras adecuadas y sobre todo nos convencía a todos de lo que decía.

-Bueno y la pregunta obligada ¿Qué es lo que vez para tu futuro? – Plutarch tenía una sonrisa enorme.

Peeta volteo hacia el terreno donde se levantaría nuevamente la panadería, el cual ya estaba delimitado y limpio para empezar a construir próximamente.

-Es difícil visualizar un futuro, después de que en mas de una ocasión lo único que veía para mi futuro era la muerte segura – el silencio que se genero fue expansivo, no había nadie que se moviera, todos estaban muy atentos a lo que estaba diciendo Peeta – y no te puedo decir que futuro tenía planeado antes de mis primeros juegos, porque aun no lo recuerdo, por el momento para mi futuro veo esto – señalo el terreno – construir algo que sea mío, algo que pues contribuya al crecimiento del distrito, a la estabilidad de él, veo pasteles de cumpleaños que saquen muchas sonrisas, cumpleaños que se disfrutaran sin importar si llegas a los 12 años - Peeta seguía viendo fijamente el terreno.

-Te entiendo – dijo Plutarch muy concentrado.

-Pero también lo que si te puedo decir es que el futuro es incierto, pero depende de cada uno en llegar a cumplir tus sueños, en luchar por ellos y creo que actualmente nuestra sociedad esta luchando por un sueño y un futuro mejor para todos, donde la base principal es el respeto a la vida de cada individuo – Peeta recalco mucho esas últimas palabras, obviamente era un mensaje para todos pero en especial a todos aquellos que les gustaba entrometerse en asuntos que no les incumben, como Plutarch.

-¡Vaya Peeta! son unas palabras muy acertadas, como siempre tu sabes que decir en el momento adecuado, agradezco que nos hayas concedido este tiempo –

Se dieron la mano, para después escuchar un "Corte" por parte de Cressida, la gente empezó a movilizarse para levantar todo.

Estaba tan concentrada en la entrevista de Peeta que no me percate que tenía a Haymitch atrás, hasta que Cressida le grito que se fuera alistando.

-Si, si ya voy – dijo con fastidio – bueno creo que la han librado muy bien y al parecer les han dado material para entretenerse – me dijo algo serio.

-¿Dónde será tu entrevista? – le pregunte

-Pues empezará en lo que antes era la veta, Plutarch y yo iremos caminando, como si fuera una platica casual y llegaremos a mi casa para despedirnos ahí –

-Pues te conviene caminar rápido para que no te haga muchas preguntas – en ese momento Peeta se había acercado a nosotros.

-Si lo he estado pensando, entre mas rápido acabe esto mejor, ya esto fastidiado de todos ellos y mas cuando te dan instrucciones – Haymitch veía a Cressida quién le hacia señas – tengo que irme, al mal paso darle prisa –

-Suerte – le dije y le di una sonrisa digamos que algo burlona.

-Camina rápido – volvió a decir Peeta también con una sonrisa.

Haymitch siguió caminando ignorándonos, a mitad del camino se encontró con Luz quien le puso un poco de polvo, si con nosotros había sido rápido con él fue fugaz, al parecer Haymitch no había aceptado que lo pambasearan con su maquillaje.

Cuando Luz termino con Haymitch se acerco donde estábamos nosotros para darle a Peeta una toallita como la que me dio Cressida.

-Toma Peeta, para el maquillaje – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias – Peeta se le quedo viendo – en verdad te me haces muy conocida –

-¿De qué distrito eres? – le dije

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de un distrito y no del capitolio? – dijo algo sorprendida.

-Por tu forma de hablar – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-Lo que hace muy extraño que me seas familiar –dijo Peeta muy intrigado

-Ok, esta bien soy del distrito 1 – Peeta y yo nos volteamos a ver – y les soy algo conocida porque… bueno soy prima de Glimmer –

Al escuchar ese nombre me tense y sentí un nerviosismo, me sentí muy mal con ella, porque finalmente Glimmer había muerto por mi causa, no pude volverla a ver a los ojos por lo que clave la mirada en el piso.

-Eso explica todo, cierto te pareces mucho a ella – continuo Peeta.

- Si lo que sucede es que nuestros padres eran hermanos gemelos, supongo que por eso nos parecíamos mucho –

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el momento que te dijimos que nos eras familiar? – Peeta siguió hablando como si nada, a pesar de que él estaba con los profesionales para protegerme de ellos, es decir no era tal cual un aliado.

-Bueno pues… porque no quería que pasará lo que esta pasando – en ese momento levante la vista del piso para ver a lo que se refería y me di cuenta que ambos me veían – no quería que ustedes me trataran diferente, ya vez desde que dije quien era Katniss se quedo callada y clavo la vista en el piso –

Luz se escuchaba tan tranquila, pero no sabía que pasaba por su mente, tal vez me culpaba por todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos juegos y sobre todo con la guerra, finalmente pertenecía al distrito 1, que eran unos de los aliados del capitolio.

-Yo… yo no me esperaba esto – le dije clavando la mirada en el piso

-No tienes porque ponerte así, las cosas pasa y pues me da pena decir esto, pero es lo que pienso, Glimmer se busco ese final, es difícil de hablar de esto, pero mi padre y su padre a pesar de ser gemelos se alejaron mucho porque pensaban de maneras distintas, el padre de Glimmer siempre fue de la idea que si un hijo iba a los juegos era un orgullo y pues mi padre estaba en contra de los juegos, murió siendo parte de los rebeldes –

Levante la vista y la vi directo a los ojos a lo que ella respondió con una leve sonrisa – yo… no se que decir, la verdad es que…- yo solo balbuceaba.

-No tienes nada que decir, todo lo que les paso a ustedes y el resto de los tributos fue muy lamentable – ella en verdad se veía honesta con lo que decía – lo que paso con Glimmer fue muy duro para todos, en especial para mi papa, pero también fue lo que nos dio fuerza para buscar un lugar mejor para vivir, ahora yo ya puedo considerar la idea de tener hijos, antes era algo que no contemplaba –

-¿Cómo es que terminaste con Plutarch y Cressida? – dijo Peeta muy curioso.

-Bueno, pues cuando fueron al distrito 1 hacer entrevistas y esas cosas pues mi familia fue de la que mas participo, debido a que pues de cierta manera el distrito estaba dividido, la cuestión fue que la chica que venía del capitolio con ellos enfermo y yo los auxilie por lo que termine aquí, aparte que pues creo que conocen a Plutarch y él estaba fascinado con tener a un familiar de un tributo trabajando con ellos, no se muy bien porque pero lo esta – Luz se veía tan tranquila al contar su historia.

-Si eso es muy de Plutarch, si por el fuera nos hubiera tenido a todos dentro de su equipo, ya vez quiere que participemos en no se que concurso de canto que esta organizando –

-Si algo escuche de eso, ustedes son el plato fuerte para Plutarch –

-Ni que lo digas, es horrible –

-Bueno me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerlos y por cierto Peeta me encanto eso que dijiste al ultimo de la base principal es el respeto a la vida de cada individuo, palabras mas atinadas no pudiste decir, es algo que mi papa pensaba –

-Gracias, me alegro que te gustaran –

Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, cuando vi a nuestro alrededor solo había unas cuantas personas levantando cables y cosas así.

-¿quieres ir a ver la entrevista de Haymitch o prefieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – me dijo Peeta.

- Gracias, prefiero irme a mi casa – yo me sentía extraña por la platica que acabamos de tener con Luz.

-Vamos anímate, todo pues, creo que ha salido bien, hasta el momento –

-Si, claro, es solo que bueno no esperaba volver hablar con algún familiar de algún tributo, en especial un tributo que murió por…-

-No digas eso – él me interrumpió – todos esos chicos murieron por culpa de Snow y todos aquellos que siempre apoyaron los juegos – Peeta se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo fugaz – no te pongas así, vamos no quiero que sigamos en la calle –

Cuando íbamos rumbo a la aldea nos encontramos con Sae en el camino, quien también iba para allá a dejarme un poco de comida.

-A que quien que los veo te llevaba esto, pero te lo puedo dejar aquí, es que necesito regresar ya que en cuanto terminen con Haymitch ira todo mundo a comer y eso se vuelve un caos –

-Claro, faltaba mas –le dije

-Mmm ¿quieren otra porción? – nos dijo mientras veía a Peeta.

-Oh no, solo íbamos comentando lo de las entrevistas y nos hacíamos compañía de regreso a la aldea – dijo Peeta – yo tengo aun comida en casa –

-Ok, como gusten – dijo Sae mientras nos daba una sonrisa – los veo después –

-Si gracias por todo – le dije

-Vaya, quería ver si comía contigo, pero aun es muy arriesgado – dijo Peeta en un susurro.

-Creo que si, pero ya mañana seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos – le dije también en voz baja

-Afortunadamente, mientras aprovechare al llegar a casa para hablar con Delly y ponerla sobre aviso, porque no dudo que en cuanto Plutarch ponga un pie en el capitolio vaya directo a ella –

-Si tienes razón, será lo mejor y pues supongo que ella… bueno –

-Tranquila, ella es mi amiga y no dirá nada si yo se lo pido, se que ella es muy parlanchina, pero en este caso no comentará nada –

Nos despedimos cuando estuvimos en un punto intermedio de su casa a la mía, por alguna razón nos sentíamos vigilados, era mejor no arriesgarnos hasta que las cámaras estuvieran lejos.

Ya entrada la tarde apareció Haymitch, yo me debatí en abrirle o no ya que no sabía en que plan venía y si venía tomado o en sus 5 sentidos.

-Son un par de ingratos – me dijo casi con un grito, pero no venía tomado, algo que me sorprendió ya que pensé que en cuanto Plutarch lo liberara se iría directo a sus preciadas botellas.

-De que estas hablando y no me grites, sabes que me molesta que me hables así – le dije algo fastidia, ya que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.

-Pues que me dejaron morir solo, yo estuve ahí en sus entrevistas y ustedes se desaparecieron –

-A eso, bueno lo siento pero como tu entrevista era mientras caminaban, nos íbamos a sentir ridículos siguiendo a todo ese circo –

-¿Dónde esta Peeta? al menos esperaba un poco de apoyo de su parte –

-No lo se, debe de estar en su casa ¿pasaste a verlo? –

-No, vine directo aquí – dijo mientras se desplomaba en el sofá – como casi no sale de aquí o viceversa.

-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto, si pasamos tiempo juntos con lo del libro y eso pero no es que viva aquí –

-Si como digas preciosa, es increíble – Haymitch me veía y negaba con los ojos – ni siquiera se preocuparon de que no fuera a decir algo de ustedes, les valió completamente si decía algo –

-Vamos no te pongas así, no seas exagerado y que podrías haber dicho de nosotros si ya dimos las entrevista y contestamos lo que mas querían saber, y eso era sobre los trágicos amantes - yo solo rodee los ojos – no se porque insistió tanto con ese tema –

-Pues es lo que todo mundo quiere saber, que paso con los chicos que iniciaron todo, que nos liberaron –

-No digas tonterías, nosotros no liberamos a nadie, solo…-

-Prendieron la mecha de dicha bomba –

Yo me quede en silencio, ya que Haymitch tenía razón muchos nos veían así, hasta yo misma sabía que por mi culpa habían bombardeado el distrito, por mi culpa mucha gente había muerto.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo Haymitch

-Nada… que tal estuvo tu entrevista –

-Pues si hubieras estado ahí lo sabrías –

-Bueno si, disculpa, pero en verdad como nos íbamos a ver ahí caminando tras de ustedes –

-Si, si lo que digas, pero bueno estuvo tranquilo, muchas cosas que habíamos platicado anteriormente las volvió a preguntar y obviamente de ustedes –

-Y que le dijiste –

-Pues la verdad – en cuanto dijo eso me tense, tal vez fue mala idea dejar a Haymitch solo con Plutarch.

-¿A sí y según tu que es? –

-Pues que son buenos amigos, ¿o no?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya, no te dijo cuando pasaran todo esto en la televisión –

-Plutarch dice que mañana parten, llegan en 2 días al capitolio, se toman un par de días de descanso y estarán editando de tres a cinco días ya que tienen buen material, así dijo –

-No me da buena espina eso del buen material, solo espero que cumpla la parte del trato porque ya nosotros hemos cumplido –

-Ya se verá, al parecer veremos dentro de unos 8 o 10 días todo su trabajo en el distrito –

-¿Hoy iban hacer mas entrevistas? –

-No, estas fueron las ultimas, según lo que me dijo y pues de acuerdo a sus exigencias –

-Pues ya quiero que sea mañana, volver a salir a cazar tranquilamente –

-Si y ver a Peeta claro –

Yo solo voltee a ver a Haymitch, me molestaba un poco que siguiera insinuando cosas, pero a la vez no decía nada en concreto – hay no sabía que no estabas viendo a Peeta por culpa de las cámaras y sobre todo que lo extrañes tanto – le dije burlonamente.

-Ríete chica, pero dicen que quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor –

-Como digas – le dije con el seño fruncido.

-Pues bueno, iré a buscar a Peeta para reclamarle –

-Ya lo vez, se nota que lo extrañas – seguí burlándome – espero lo encuentres –

-Y no le quieres dar algún recado, como el que se ven mañana de madrugada o que venga a verte en cuanto pueda – me dio una sonrisa.

-No tengo porque mandarle recados con nadie, si tengo que decirle algo voy y lo busco, pero gracias de todas maneras, que tengas una buena tarde – me dirigí a la puerta para abrirle

-Sabes, has aprendido a mentir muy bien, si no los conociera en verdad me creería el cuento de que entre ustedes no hay nada –

-Pues si lo hay Haymitch no se porque dices eso – él volteo a verme sorprendido – somos buenos amigos – le di una sonrisa, tratando de esconder la mentira.

-Mmm, en verdad me haces dudar preciosa – solo movió la cabeza y salio.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAL VEZ AUN SE NOTA UN POCO EL BLOQUEO PERO CREO QUE YA VAMOS DE GANE JAJA, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO, SI NO , SI QUEDO BIEN O ME REGRESO. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS. GRACIAS


	36. ¿Vivir Tranquilos?

HOLA! PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ,HAY MUCHOS COMEN QUE ME HAN SERVIDO MUCHO PARA IR MEJORANDO EN VARIOS ASPECTOS, PRINCIPALMENTE ORTOGRAFICOS, MIL DISCULPAS POR SER UNA BURRIS Y LLEGAR A PONER HORRORES DE ESE TIPO JAJAJA

* * *

Capitulo 36

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, en parte porque las pesadillas no me dejaron continuar durmiendo y por otro lado para prepararme y ver a Cressida. Le pedí a Sae algunas cosas para el desayuno ya que regularmente yo no tenía nada debido a que siempre me traía algo preparado.

-Hola Katniss ¿estas lista?- me dijo Cressida muy animada en cuanto apareció en la puerta.

-Si claro, pasa por favor –

-Vaya, pensé que tal vez iríamos al quemador – me dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta – lo que menos quería era darte molestias y como Sae es quien te trae tus alimentos –

-Si, pero esta vez me trajo algunas cosas y yo complemente con otras, veo que estas muy bien enterada de mi vida – le dije algo sería, supongo que después de entrevistar a todos, le dijeron hasta eso, que era una inútil para alimentarme.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes, Plutarch hizo todo tipo de preguntas acerca de ustedes – me dijo algo apenada.

-Si era de suponerse –

-Pero no te preocupes, ya hoy nos vamos y volverás a tu vida normal –

-Te soy sincera, en verdad he estado esperando este día con ansias, no me gusta que las cámaras me sigan y estoy casi segura de que por ahí hubo alguna que otra cámara siguiéndome a pesar de que le pedimos a Plutarch que no lo hiciera –

- Pues… la verdad no estoy enterada, pero tampoco puedo afirmar que no lo haya hecho, él es el jefe y por mucho que yo este encargada de la producción de todo, él tiene la última palabra –

-¿y qué tal te va ahora? – le dije para tratar de cambiar de tema.

-La verdad que muy bien, ha sido impresionante todo lo cambiado que esta Panem, tu que fuiste a diversos distritos de asombrarías, a pesar de que muchos se están reconstruyendo o aun tiene muchas zonas devastadas pues el ambiente es mas… relajado para todos y por lo mismo hay mas unión entre la gente –

-Me alegra escuchar eso –

-Si la verdad es que todo valió la pena y la gente esta cooperando mucho para que pronto todos los distritos estén al 100% - Cressida se veía muy ilusionada con todo lo que iba diciendo – supongo que haz hablado con tu madre, pero el hospital que esta ahí es genial, de lo mas avanzado, el distrito 3 aporto mucha tecnología, se ha llevado mucha gente para allá para su pronta recuperación –

-Si es lo que me dijo mi madre, que tiene mucho trabajo y esta aprendiendo mucho –

-Si y mucha gente esta trabajando en el distrito 3 para agilizar las cosas con tecnología, Beetee esta trabajando muy duro capacitando gente y pues haciendo muchos inventos, ya ves que a él le gusta mucho todo eso y se le da fácil crear cosas –

-Si, siempre fue muy inteligente – no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que hizo Beetee, todo lo que me ayudo pero también en la bomba que diseño con Gale.

-Y bueno supongo que estas también muy enterada de la situación de Annie – Cressida se veía dudosa al comentar de ella.

-Bueno si, he hablado con ella un par de veces –

-Si creo que es duro, pero a la vez me alegro por ella, porque finalmente Finnick dejo un legado para que cuide de ella –

-Si, también lo creo, oye y Johanna ¿Qué sabes de ella? –

-Bueno cuando estuvimos por el 7 salio rumbo al 4, no dejo que la entrevistáramos, creo visita a Annie frecuentemente, debido a la amistad que tenía con Finnick y pues también ha estado yendo a otros distritos, aun no se establece muy bien por lo que nos dijeron –

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de todo lo que estaba pasando en los distritos, de las entrevistas que hicieron a lo largo de su viaje por todo Panem, incluso me platico que Pollux ahora vivía en el distrito 11 alejado de todo lo que tenía que ver con el capitolio; me sentí muy agradecida con Cressida ya que nunca me pregunto de cómo me sentía, que había hecho o algo por el estilo, simplemente se dedico a darme información, me hablo del nuevo sistema, un poco de los programas de entretenimiento que están planeando, donde salió a relucir que Plutarch quiere que se haga una reunión de los vencedores que aun están con vida después de que Annie tenga a su bebe.

-Él cree que sería una reunión para conmemorar el aniversario de que todo termino, la verdad suena interesante, pero…-

-¿Pero qué? – le dije algo reacia.

-Bueno, creo que muchos de ustedes no les gustaría participar, te soy sincera, a todo el mundo le encantaría ver esa reunión, pero dadas las circunstancia lo veo muy difícil, para empezar creo que lo ideal sería trasladar aquí a todos…-

-Lo dices debido a que no puedo salir del distrito ¿no? –

-Bueno en parte, pero aquí están tres vencedores y pues como fue un distrito devastado, pues yo creo que quedaría bien aquí la reunión –

Empezaba a creer que este desayuno no había sido una simple visita social, a pesar de que la había pasado muy bien con todo lo que me estuvo contado, que sacara a relucir que nos querían otra vez en cámaras me molestaba mucho.

-Mira Cressida, no se que opinen los demás, pero yo les pido que se pongan un poco en nuestro lugar, fuimos obligados a matar a mas chicos para poder sobrevivir, para poder tener este "titulo de vencedores"- hice las comillas al aire – sufrimos la muerte de nuestras familias a causa de llegar a ser vencedores o por motivos de la guerra, para nosotros es duro que nos estén recordando constantemente lo horrible que ha sido nuestra vida –

-Pero para muchos son héroes, en especial Peeta y tú –

-Es que no lo ves, matamos a personas, en especial yo, ya vez mate a Coin –

-Bueno… la verdad que eso fue mas bien un acierto, no se bien tus motivos, pero las cosas han salido mejor con Paylor, te soy franca nunca me simpatizo esa Coin –

-Dime una cosa – yo me sentía frustrada por sus comentarios, al parecer el cometido de este desayuno era conversarme para participar en un futuro con ellos – ¿te mando Plutarch, es su estrategia para que participe con ustedes en un futuro? –

-No claro que no, lamento si el giro de la conversación no fue el mas adecuado, yo solo quería comentar esto contigo, pero no es para convencerte de nada, es mas, creo que me acabo de meter en un problema con Plutarch porque eso es algo que apenas se esta cocinando –

-Pues aprovechando dile que por mi parte no pretendo participar en nada que este relacionado con los medios, yo no voy a salir de este distrito nunca y si es necesario de mi casa, como lo hice esta última semana –

Me levante de la mesa me sentía muy irritada, esperaba algo así, principalmente por el comentario que me hizo Peeta, pero creí que como era el último día la situación había cambiado.

-No Katniss, discúlpame yo no pretendía esto – Cressida se veía apenada – en verdad no quería hacer sentirte incomoda o mal, yo solo quería platicarte todo lo que esta pasando, que tu esfuerzo, que tu lucha valió la pena, que ahora somos una nación libre, libre de Juegos del Hambre –

-Pues creo que entonces no debiste sacar ese tema de la reunión –

-Lamento mucho todo esto, en verdad no pretendo convencerte de nada, por favor hagamos de cuenta que yo no mencione eso, aparte solo son proyectos –

-Cressida, llevo toda la semana ocultándome porque no quiero que me sigan las cámaras, estoy harta de ser algo de publicidad para ustedes, soy una persona. Por favor déjenme tratar de vivir… - que podía decir, que me dejaran tratar de vivir ¿tranquila? o ¿con mis demonios mínimo?.

- Si, tienes razón, creo que nunca debí comentar eso, pero al menos ya te puse en alerta, por si algún día nuevamente viene Plutarch con todas esas tonterías, disculpa si te hice sentir mal, creo que será mejor que me vaya, el tren esta por llegar y aun tengo que empacar cosas –

-Lamento todo esto, pero…-

-No, ni que lo digas, disculpa por importunarte, espero que… que intentes ser feliz Katniss, en verdad te lo mereces, se que es difícil, pero inténtalo –

-Cressida yo… - era la segunda vez que me decían esto en tan poco tiempo, empecé a sentirme culpable por mi actitud, pero fui inevitable, me sentí nuevamente acorralada, asediada – me hubiera gustado que esto no terminara así –

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, pero es que a veces soy tan imprudente como Plutarch, finalmente también soy del capitolio – me dio una leve sonrisa – por cierto, aun no se muy bien que tiene planeado Plutarch con todo el material, tratare de que ponga tal cual las entrevistas, que en la edición no altere cosas, pero ya sabes es el jefe y es difícil de tratar, muchas gracias por el desayuno.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y es una pena que bueno esto termine así – me quede sorprendida con sus palabras, pero ella tenía razón esto aun no había terminado, Plutarch podía manipular toda la información que tenía.

-Si, pero bueno al menos pudimos platicar un rato, cuídate mucho Katniss, me dio gusto verte y pues ver que tal vez las cosas no son como hubieras deseado, pero que estas mucho mejor que hace unos meses que te deje de ver – sin esperármelo me dio un abrazo.

-Tu también cuídate Cressida y saluda a Pollux cuando lo veas –

-Claro, yo le paso tus saludos –

Me quede largo rato pensando en las palabras de Cressida y me pregunte ¿Cuándo será el día que nos dejen vivir tranquilos? ¿Acaso no merecemos salir de los reflectores? ¿No fue suficiente con todo el show que les dimos en ambos juegos, en ser su sinsajo, en acecinar en publico a la presidenta Coin?, a Plutarch no solo le bastaron las entrevistas, ya hizo insinuaciones que nos quiere en su programa ese de talentos y por si fuera poco, quiere hacer uno con todos los vencedores.

Decidí hablar con el doctor Aurelius y platicarle como me sentía, porque era demasiada la presión a pesar de que las cámaras estaban por salir, pero le conté todo lo sucedido, en las posibilidades de que las entrevistas salgan cosas que no sean ciertas, de que nos sigan molestando, le dije que eso me hacia sentir desesperada, asediada y también le dije que si podía hablar con Paylor o si era necesario ver si yo podía hablar con ella para poner un alto a esta situación. El doctor se mostró muy comprensivo y me dio muchos consejos, el principal fue que no le diera tanta importancia, que entre mas importancia le diera yo, mas grande hacia el asunto, me dijo que me relajara, que hiciera lo que mas me gustaba, incluso me dijo que fuera de campamento tal vez para olvidar un poco estos últimos días y lo que también me dejo un poco mas tranquila fue que hablaría con Paylor y vería la forma de que yo hablara directamente con ella para sentirme mas tranquila.

El hablar con él hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor, sin embargo decidí no salir, por lo que no sabía si el tren ya se había ido con todo el circo, hasta que apareció Sae para ver si no quería algo para comer y me dijo que tenía poco mas de media hora que todo mundo se había ido, salvo algunas personas del Capitolio que estaban aquí para supervisar los avances, pero al parecer todas las cámaras ya se habían ido.

-Por fin podrás salir de nuevo chica – me dijo Sae con una sonrisa.

-Si mañana podré ir a cazar y traerte por fin algo, pondré nuevamente trampas – le dije muy animada

-Sabes que ya eso no es necesario, que ahora es diferente, aparte pues mientras el distrito no se regularice, el capitolio sigue mandando provisiones –

-Lo se, pero al hacer eso me siento libre, es parte de mi terapia –

-Entiendo, entonces ¿mañana saldrás temprano? –

-Si, yo creo que si, aparte los días han estado calurosos –

-No olvides llevarte agua, por lo mismo del calor –

-Yo creo que pasaré a desayunar al quemador mas tarde, cuando te lleve lo que encuentre –

-Me parece muy bien, no me gusta que te la pases aquí encerrada, tal vez deberías considerar ir a comer ahí –

-Lo haría si la gente no siguiera viéndome como bicho raro, pero en fin, espero algún día cambie todo eso – le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Que no te importe como te ven, aparte creo que te dejarían de ver si fueras mas seguido, ya ves a Peeta, a él creo que ya no lo ven tanto, pero lo importante es que tu te sientas cómoda –

-Lo se, hoy me dijo el doctor Aurelius algo por el estilo, lo iré intentando poco a poco –

Sae espero a que comiera, me dijo que no le gustaba que comiera sola, yo me sentí muy agradecida con ella por ese gesto, así como también me dijo que me comiera todo, que estaba muy delgaducha y que si iba a salir nuevamente al bosque necesita tener energía.

Ya entrada la tarde, pensé que Peeta aparecería tal vez para trabajar un rato con el libro o comentar todo lo sucedido en estos días, pero no, no había señal de él, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, era sorprendente la falta que me hacía, por lo que decidí mejor ponerme hacer algo que me distrajera, así que empecé hacer limpieza general de la casa, cosa que si me llevo algo de tiempo pero no el suficiente, puesto que como solo estaba yo no había muchas cosas fuera de su lugar, simplemente era quitar el polvo acumulado.

Primero hice la planta baja y al ver que aun era buena hora, pues decidí seguir con la planta alta, cuando termine me di cuenta que faltaba un lugar, la habitación de Prim.

Me quede en frente de la puerta, la puerta que no se había vuelto abrir después de que la nieta de Sae entrara, recordé las palabras del doctor, que intentara poco a poco acercarme, en ese momento tome la decisión de que era tiempo de intentarlo, por lo que me acerque y tome la perilla, de alguna manera sabia que podía hacerlo, que ya era tiempo de superar esta situación.

Cuando abrí la puerta me azoto una ráfaga del aroma de mi hermana, era como si hubiera estado ahí esperando a este momento, a que yo abriera y fuera abofeteada por este olor, a pesar de que esta puerta ya se había abierto anteriormente. Me quede parada en la entrada, no me esperaba que aun oliera a ella, habían pasado tantos meses ¿Cómo era posible?, era como si… como si ella aun estuviera aquí; sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar como una niña y empecé a retroceder, estaba a mitad del pasillo con la respiración muy agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo durante un largo tiempo, me estaba debatiendo entre cerrar o dejar así la puerta, cuando me percate que alguien tocaba con mucha insistencia, fue como sacarme de un transe.

Baje a trompicones aun llorando y vi que era Peeta quien aun seguía tocando con mucha insistencia, por lo que le abrí inmediatamente.

-¡Katniss! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te paso? – Peeta se alarmo al ver que estaba llorando, entro y cerro la puerta -¿bonita qué paso? –

Yo no podía hablar me sentía tan tonta por todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo para llorar aun mas, Peeta correspondió el abrazo y empezó a frotar mi espalda.

-Tranquila, solo… - Peeta intento separarme de él, lo cual no permití, yo estaba colgada de su cuello, aun con el llanto a todo pulmón.

No se como lo hizo, en que artes me cargo y me llevo a la sala, para sentarse en el sofá conmigo en su regazo.

* * *

N/A: NO ME CANSO DE DECIRLES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE PEETA :D ES UN SOL. JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, TAL VEZ SE VE UN POCO DE RELLENO PERO A VECES NO ME DOY CUENTA . NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE SE VALE DE TODO TIPO. SALUDOS Y BUEN FIN DE SEMANA.


	37. Beso Robado

HOLA! PUES BIEN DEJEN LES CUENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO TENIA DESDE EL SABADO EN LA TARDE, PERO ADIVINEN QUE PASO, PUES RESULTA QUE DEJE MI USB EN MI TRABAJO, LA DESPISTADA DE YO LA DEJOOO FUE HORRIBLE Y PUES AHI TENIA EL CAPITULO, SOLO LE FALTABA REVISAR POR ESO NO LO HABIA SUBIDO PERO HASTA AHORITA TUVE CHANCES, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, VAMOS SUPER BIEN :D

* * *

Capitulo 37

-Vamos bonita, tranquila, dime ¿Qué paso? – Peeta hablo después de un buen rato de dejarme llorar clavada en su pecho.

-Es que… - trate de hablar.

-Tranquila, respira profundo – Peeta me acariciaba la mejilla muy lentamente mientras yo seguía su consejo y respiraba profundamente.

-Cressida… ¿te dijo algo o hizo algo que te pusiera así? – Peeta se veía muy dudoso.

-¿Qué?, no, no, es solo que intente… intente entrar a la habitación de… Prim – en cuando dije su nombre Peeta me abrazo con fuerza.

-Oh, ahora entiendo – dijo en un susurro para después besar mi cabeza.

-Es que… pensé que ya podía entrar ahí, antes de abrir me sentía muy segura de poderlo hacer, pero en cuanto abrí fue… - yo me quede en silencio, recordando como fue todo.

-Kat, yo se que eres muy fuerte y creo… creo que hoy diste un paso muy importante, solo que me hubiera gustado estar contigo…-

-Si el doctor Aurelius dijo que de preferencia no lo hiciera sola – le di una sonrisa tímida – ahora entiendo porque lo dijo –

-No sé porque lo hiciste, pero como te dije, creo que diste un paso importante, ¿quieres platicarme que paso? ¿o mejor en otro momento? – Peeta me tomo del rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

En vez de responder, lo tome por el cuello y acerque mis labios con los suyos; en cuanto se unieron, una sensación me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, no puedo explicar muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero me sentí mucho mejor, mas tranquila e incluso relajada, era como si fuera morfina que causaba ese efecto.

Estuvimos besándonos durante un rato, hasta que Peeta rompió con el beso, pero aun acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

-Creo que ya me siento mucho mejor – le dije con una leve sonrisa – te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes? – yo seguía colgada de su cuello y aun sentada en su regazo.

-Yo también te extraño, estos días fueron muy duros, pero no me contestaste, ¿quieres hablar de lo sucedido o lo dejamos para otra ocasión? –

-Bueno es que… me dedique a limpiar un poco y de repente me vi frente a la puerta, decidí que era buen momento para abrirla, ya que no puede permanecer cerrada por el resto de los días – Peeta me escuchaba muy atento a todo lo que le decía – el chiste es que en cuanto abrí la puerta una ola del aroma de Prim me azoto, era… era como si estuviera ahí, no se Peeta, es que ya paso tanto tiempo y aun percibir su aroma es…-

-Tranquila, se a lo que te refieres – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-¿Cómo? No tú… -

-Bueno no creo que sea tal cual te paso a ti, pero a mi me pasa cuando horneo, me recuerda mucho a mis hermanos y a mi papa, ¿recuerdas el cuadro de ellos? –

-Si, me gusto mucho porque me los pude imaginar haciéndose bromas –

Peeta sonrío ampliamente – ese cuadro lo comencé al día siguiente que empecé a hornear, porque fue tan fuerte el olor que me recordó muchas cosas de mi familia, en especial esos momentos que pasaba con mis hermanos y papa –

-Es que me sorprendió mucho que aun oliera a ella, después de tantos meses, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que Prim dejo esta casa? –

-En eso tienes razón, pero hay aromas muy gravados en nuestra mente, según me dijo el doctor, en mi caso pueden ser detonantes para muchas cosas, creo… bueno no se, solo creo, contigo pudo ser la misma situación, una pizca de su aroma o hasta tu misma te… te lo imaginaste o recordaste mas bien –

-No se, puede que tengas razón, pero imagínate si fue así con el aroma, como será cuando… cuando logre entrar y ver parte de sus cosas –

-Pues como te dije, el doctor comento que los aromas pueden llegar a ser mas fuertes que la misma vista, pero si te garantizo algo, el día que decidas volver entrar no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo, solo avísame y yo estaré para apoyarte en lo que pueda –

Peeta acariciaba mi rostro de una manera tan tierna, como siempre sabía decir las palabras correctas, en el momento adecuado.

-Gracias, por todo y ten por seguro que te avisare, porque no creo poder volver a enfrentarme a esto sola, se que contigo ahí, la situación será… muy diferente – me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso.

Le platique todo lo sucedido con Cressida, lo de los programas y también le advertí que esto aun no a terminado, ya que Plutarch podría manipular todo lo de las entrevistas, también le dije que platique con el doctor Aurelius y la posible… ¿cita? con Paylor, para alejar a Plutarch de nuestras vidas.

-Ojala que eso sea posible, porque no soportaría otra semana como está –

-Ni yo, la verdad fue horrible estar tanto tiempo con la angustia de las cámaras y sentirme asediada todo el tiempo – yo recosté mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

-Por lo mientras hable con Delly y dijo que no dirá nada, ni una sola palabra – en ese momento vino a mi mente la entrevista que le hizo Plutarch y todas las preguntas.

Me levante y acomode a un lado de él – Peeta…-

-¿Qué pasa? – él se vio extrañado por mi cambio de actitud.

-¿Paso algo entre Delly y tu en la estación cuando se despidieron? – no se de donde saque el valor, pero le tenía que preguntar, aprovechando que fue él quien la nombro.

Peeta bajo la mirada, lo que ocasiono que me diera una fuerte punzada en el pecho – ahora entiendo – me estaba poniendo de pie cuando Peeta tomo mi mano.

-Espera – me dijo algo confundido.

Yo no sabía que hacer, los celos que sentía días anteriores no tenían nada que ver ahora, me sentía traicionada, después de todo lo que me había dicho y que ahora me saliera con esto, de cierta manera me confirmaba que Peeta ya no me quería como antes, porque el Peeta de antes jamás hubiera hecho una cosa parecida.

-Deja te explico que fue lo que sucedió, por favor, dame la oportunidad –

-¿oportunidad? – me estaba empezando a enfadar demasiado, esta vez me puse de pie, pero Peeta no me soltó.

-Por favor, el que Plutarch hiciera esa insinuación tiene sus motivos, siéntate y te explico –

Una parte de mi quería salir huyendo por que tal vez lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar para nada, pero por otro lado tenía que darle la oportunidad, tenía que escuchar que había pasado, porque solo tenía las insinuaciones de Plutarch.

-Esta bien – me senté en el otro sofá lejos de él.

-Bueno pues resulta que el día que Delly se fue la acompañe a lo de la entrevista y después a la estación, ahí platicamos un buen rato hasta que anunciaron que tenía que abordar, yo le di un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió y pues estuvimos así durante un rato, es decir no nos separamos muy rápido – Peeta veía directo al piso – cuando lo hicimos pues me agache para recoger su maleta y dársela, cuando levante la vista lo primero que vi fueron los labios de Delly impactarse con los míos –

El escuchar eso de Peeta fue muy duro, tenía ganas de romper algo, no quería sentirme así, no quería sentir que la que se estaba rompiendo era yo. Voltee a ver a Peeta quien me veía directo a los ojos.

- Yo me sorprendí demasiado – continuo – era algo que jamás me hubiera esperado, me quede paralizado y pues en cuanto Delly se alejo de mi me susurro: _perdón pero era algo que siempre quise hacer, Peeta que seas muy feliz_ – en cuanto Peeta dijo eso no me quito la vista de los ojos.

-Ósea ¿qué fue ella quien te beso? – le dije con la voz cortada.

-Si… yo no me lo esperaba, fue extraño, Katniss créeme, fue como besar a mi hermana, bueno si la tuviera, yo te he dicho que Delly es eso para mi, es como una hermana – Peeta se sentó a mi lado, en sus ojos había angustia.

Yo me sentía confundida, Delly había hablado conmigo me había dicho que hiciera feliz a Peeta, pero porque entonces había hecho eso, de que se trataba.

-Kat, por eso supongo que Plutarch tuvo de donde preguntar, ese día había mucha gente en la estación, en especial gente de él –

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – el escuchar que fue Delly quien lo beso me tranquilizo.

-No lo se, la verdad en el momento si me sorprendió, pero después le reste importancia, a parte con todo este asunto de Plutarch no tenía cabeza –

-Hasta que él mismo saco el tema, que por una parte creo que fue mejor así –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Peeta me tomo de las manos.

-Bueno porque era algo que yo no me esperaba y aparte pues eso quito los reflectores de nuestra relación, no se, fue como un escape –

-En eso tienes razón, porque con eso pues esta la duda de que tu y yo, bueno según esto solo somos amigos –

-Pues si, debemos agradecer a Delly por andar besando sin permiso a chicos – le di una leve sonrisa.

-¿Me perdonas por no haberte dicho nada?, se que la base de las relaciones es eso, la confianza y la buena comunicación…- yo no deje terminara a Peeta, lo que hice en cambio fue besarlo, no quería que se sintiera mal por esta situación, a parte necesitaba sentirlo, saber que a quien quiere es a mí y que lo de Delly fue simplemente un… beso robado.

-Supongo que…-

-Te perdono – lo interrumpí mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? – él se vio confundido.

-Solo por un vaso con agua ¿quieres? –

-Vamos, oye yo venía a contarte que fue lo que hice el día de hoy – de repente Peeta se vio muy animado.

-Si es verdad ¿Dónde estuviste? Pese que…- por alguna razón me sonroje, no quería escucharme como una novia celosa o posesiva, pero lo cierto es que yo esperaba que él apareciera un poco mas temprano.

Al ver que no continúe, Peeta decidió contestarme – Bueno estuve gran parte del día con el arquitecto que se encargara de supervisar la obra de la panadería, le expuse varias ideas y detalles, tu sabes, incluso vimos varias opciones para que todo tenga un mejor funcionamiento y sea practico –

-Vaya, suena que tuviste un día muy interesante – le dije mientras me sentaba junto de él con un vaso de agua para cada uno.

-La verdad es que si, fue un día muy ajetreado, ya que el arquitecto me traía de un lado para otro, no me di cuenta de la hora, se me fue muy rápido, cuando me desocupe fue que decidí pasar a verte –

-¿y bueno tan si quiera comiste? –

-Si, comí en el quemador hace un par de horas, de hecho ahí fue cuando vi a Sae y me dijo que al parecer no tenías intensiones de salir, por lo que me preocupe cuando toque y no hubo respuesta – ahora entendía porque estaba tocando la puerta con tanta insistencia.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo llamando? – le pregunte dudosa e insegura por retomar lo de mi pequeño episodio de llanto.

-Bueno un par de minutos, tal vez exagere al tocar –

-Creo que llegaste justo a tiempo, porque el escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta fue como… hacerme reaccionar – trate de darle una sonrisa, aunque lo único que me salio fue una extraña mueca.

Peeta me platico mucho del proyecto de la panadería y también me dijo que teníamos que coordinarnos un poco con el asunto del libro, ya que tendría que estar en la construcción, hornear el pan para la gente y pues también no quería descuidar el libro. Incluso quede que iría a ayudarle de vez en cuando, servia que también me distraía y hacía lago productivo para el distrito.

Al día siguiente retome el salir a cazar y poner la trampas nuevamente, cuando regresé ya era casi medio día y traía un hambre enorme, por lo que pase al quemador. Por la tarde me di una vuelta por donde sería la nueva panadería y me di cuenta que empezaban a reconstruir ya muchos locales. No me dejaron hacer mucho ya que estaban trabajando con los cimientos, por lo que regrese mejor a casa ya que había muchas miradas insistentes hacia nosotros. Mas tarde apareció Peeta para retomar el libro, ya teníamos muchas ideas por lo que estuvimos trabajando un buen rato.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y todos con la misma rutina, solo hubo un par de días diferentes donde hablamos con Annie para que nos diera la noticia de que su bebe sería niño, tanto Peeta como yo nos emocionamos mucho, obviamente Annie ya tenía el nombre del bebe, no había que pensar nada, Finnick era el nombre perfecto para él.

Y otro día hablamos con el doctor Aurelius, para platicarle lo del episodio de Peeta y todo lo que sucedió en esa ocasión que estuve ahí, ya que Peeta no había querido hablar de eso, pero yo le decía que sería bueno que le platicáramos tanto eso como la situación que pase al abrir la habitación de Prim. El doctor nos dijo a ambos que eran muy buenos avances, primero porque Peeta podía estar cerca de mi y controlar sus ganas de hacerme daño, eso quería decir que el veneno cada vez hacía menos efectos en él, le recomendó que si volvía a pasar se aferrara algún objeto en lo que razonaba bien la situación, así como también me dijo a mi que estuviera muy alerta a esa situación ya que sería una señal para mi y subir la guardia, y con respecto a lo del cuarto de Prim me volvió a recomendar no estar sola, me explico lo que me había dicho Peeta de los aromas, que suelen ser mas fuertes que la misma vista, por lo que él cree que lo mas difícil ya haya pasado, pero eso lo dice él porque no se tiene que enfrentar a un cuarto lleno de objetos de mi hermanita.

Haymitch llego a unirse una que otra vez para ayudarnos con el libro y aportar un poco con lo que sabía él al respecto, las veces que estuvo ahí para ayudarnos, por increíble que parezca, iba sobrio o por mucho con algo de resaca, pero al menos hacía el intento de no estar perdido todo el tiempo, porque a pesar de que Plutarch contribuyo a bajar su reserva, él aun tenía unas cuantas botellas que guardaba muy celosamente.

Finalmente llego el día donde pasaría el reportaje la evolución del distrito 12, mucha gente estaba emocionada y debido a eso fue que me entere cuando lo transmitirían. Peeta me sugirió que lo viéramos, para saber que tanto iban a poner y así, si la gente preguntaba, no nos agarraran desprevenidos, principalmente porque no habíamos hablado con mi madre y Annie de esta situación.

Decidimos verlo juntos en su casa, yo tenía mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y mis pies estaban sobre el brazo del sofá de tres plazas, me sentía muy cómoda, a pesar de que estábamos a punto de ver nuestra vida expuesta nuevamente a todo Panem; justo cuando Peeta se estaba inclinando para darme un beso fue cuando escuchamos que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente para después escuchar a Haymitch hablando.

-Hey… Peeta ¿Dónde estas? –

N/A: HAY ESE HAYMITCH VERDAD JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, YA SABEN SE ACEPTA TODA CRITICA Y TODO TIPO DE COCOLASO JAJAJA, Y ESTAMOS MUY CERCA YA DE QUE SALGA LA PELI EN DVD Y BLU RAY WIIIII. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE SEMANA. XD


	38. Sorpresa!

HELLOOOO! ¿COMO LES VA? MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDAR UN POCO, PERO HA SIDO UNA SEMANA DIFICIL, SIN EMBARGO LOGRE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

SABEN ESTOY EMOCIONADA PORQUE FALTAN 2 REVIEWS PARA LOS 250, ESO ES GENIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, A LAS QUE SIEMPRE COMENTA Y A LAS QUE APENAS DESCUBRIERON LA HISTORIA, MIL MIL GRACIAS. ME GUSTARIA PODERLES CONSTETAR TODOS SUS REVIEWS PERO CON TRABAJOS TENGO EL CAPI ASI QUE OJALA MAS ADELANTE TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD. ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO.

* * *

Capitulo 38

-Cielos que oportuno – murmuro Peeta mientras yo me levantaba y sentaba en el sofá correctamente.

-Hey, ya… estas listo – dijo Haymitch hipando, lo cual nos indicaba que venía un poco borracho.

-Si y veo que tu también ya empezaste desde temprano – le dije negando con la cabeza.

-Oh preciosa estas aquí, que casualidad y no… no molestes – dijo para después dejarse caer en el sofá entre Peeta y yo, para tener justo la pantalla al frente y centrada.

-Si Haymitch, pasa y siéntate – le dijo Peeta algo irritado, era extraño verlo así.

-Gracias – Haymitch río sonantemente.

-Estoy empezando a considerar ponerle seguro permanente a mi casa, no se me hace muy correcto que entres así –

-Oh Peeta pero, de que te quejas… - Haymitch hipaba muy sonoramente – si tu entras igual a casa de Katniss –

-No, yo toco y me paso, al menos tengo la decencia de tocar antes de entrar –

-A parte él puede pasar a mi casa cuando quiera y como dice toca y ya se pasa –

-Lo que pasa es que les molesta que los haya interrumpido seguramente – Haymitch se veía muy divertido.

Estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando la transmisión comenzó, por lo que los tres nos quedamos en silencio, no podía estar tan segura, pero creo que los tres nos tensamos al instante que empezamos a ver la transmisión.

Pasaron imágenes del distrito antes del bombardeo, después del bombardeo e imagínese del distrito en reconstrucción, la verdad es que eran imágenes impresionantes y a la vez todo era muy nostálgico. El reportaje iba avanzando, vimos la entrevista de Delly y de muchos mas, creo muy pocos fueron los que se salvaron de ser entrevistados, aunque fueran solo opiniones fugases pero todos aparecieron, el alcalde dio una larga explicación de todo lo que se tenía planeado para el distrito y que esperaban que la fábrica de medicamentos estuviera funcionando en un mes aproximadamente, ya que se empezaba a tener escasez de estos y era de vital importancia poner a producir al distrito.

Fueron intercalando las entrevistas de todos, es decir de repente aparecía Peeta, después Thom y así sucesivamente, no había una secuencia en las entrevistas, ya que al parecer a la mayoría nos hicieron las misma preguntas, en especial la parte del futuro, donde Peeta y yo fuimos los últimos en aparecer con nuestras respuestas, en específico la de Peeta, la cual fue una excelente respuesta; la única entrevista que paso de corrido al parecer fue la de Haymitch donde explicaba como fue pasar de vivir de la veta a la aldea de los vencedores, todos los cambios, como era el comercio en ese entonces y como lo estaba siendo ahora, también hablo de cómo veía al distrito 12 en un futuro y las posibilidades que iba tener frente a los otros distritos, él esperaba que con la fabrica llegara mas gente pero que no se volviera un distrito muy grande a la vez, para que siguiera siendo tranquilo el vivir aquí.

Haymitch se veía totalmente extrañado – ¿Qué te pasa? – le dije al ver su rostro.

-Bueno que Plutarch dijo que mi entrevista sería la última en aparecer y pues la iba a poner completa, tal cual, dijo que había salido muy bien y no iba ser necesario editar –

-¿Y? – dije sin entender

-Que la entrevista esta por terminar – dijo Haymitch, yo seguía sin entender del todo.

- Y no se ha mencionado nada de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 – dijo Peeta también muy extrañado y era cierto, de nuestras entrevistas solo habían puesto cosas relacionadas con el distrito, nada de nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué creen que no pusieron nada? –

-Sh, sh esta por terminar – dijo Haymitch.

_-Bueno Haymitch, todo lo que nos haz dicho ha sido sumamente interesante, pero antes de dejarte en tu hogar, dime algo – _Plutarch tenía una cara de satisfacción en la entrevista y Haymitch solo mostraba algo de confusión – ¿Qué_ ha pasado con los trágicos amantes del distrito 12? – _claro ahí estaba, no podía faltar.

_-Bueno Plutarch, - _Haymitch al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta se vio confundido al contestar –_ a mi esas cosas no me interesan y pues creo que tu mismo te haz encargado de averiguar, ya hablaste con ellos al respecto, creo que ellos ya te dejaron clara esa situación –_

– _Esta bien, muchas gracias por tu tiempo – _le dio la mano a Haymitch para después en ese momento ver directamente a la cámara – _Este fue Haymitch uno de los 3 vencedores del distrito 12 y gran amigo, parte fundamental para la liberación de Panem – _

En ese momento apareció el escudo del distrito para después abrir la toma nuevamente con Plutarch en un estudio de televisión –_ bueno amigos como podrán ver el distrito 12 al igual que el resto de los distritos se esta levantando, aquí literalmente podemos decir que se esta levando de sus cenizas, la verdad es que ha sido muy reconfortante ver como cambio todo en estos meses y saber que también es una opción para vivir; pero bueno cambiando de tema, muchos de ustedes se han de estar preguntando que fue de los trágicos amantes, pues bien déjenme decirles que si, nuestro amigo Haymitch tenía razón, ahora en nuestra visita al distrito 12 hablamos con ellos al respecto de esa situación por lo que los invitamos a ver el especial que será transmitido dentro de ocho días a esta hora, descubran que ha sido de sus vidas, a que se han dedicado, como han llevado toda esta situación –_ en ese momento empezaron aparecer imágenes de nuestras entrevistas, imágenes de mi caminando hacia mi casa y también de Peeta.

Yo no podía cree que hiciera un especial de esto, era increíble que tan solo con una entrevista que nos hizo sacara todo un programa especial, pero claro como eso no lo especificamos, Plutarch era un…

-_No lo olviden el próximo miércoles a esta hora será transmitido por primera ocasión nuestro programa especial de "Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen ¿Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12?" –_

La transmisión termino y empezaron aparecer comerciales de los cuales no entendía nada, si no fuera por la pantalla, la sala de Peeta estaría sumida en un silencio total, ni siquiera Haymitch se atrevía hablar, lo único que hizo fue tomar el control para apagar la pantalla.

Había pasado un buen rato y ninguno de los tres nos habíamos movido hasta que Haymitch fue el primero en hablar.

-Vay…a – hipo – eso fue inesperado – dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿inesperado? – Dije muy enfadada mientras me ponía de pie – me imaginaba que iba a sacar todo lo que pudiera de nuestras entrevistas, pero hacer un programa especial acerca de que si Peeta y yo somos pareja, de que ha sido de nuestras vidas – yo estaba gritando.

-Tranquila Kat – Peeta estaba muy quieto y veía directo al piso – no le des importancia –

-Pero…- cuando vi directo a los ojos de Peeta me di cuenta que tenía los puños muy apretados, incluso podría estarse haciendo daño y en ese momento cerro los ojos - ¿estas bien? – le dije, algo dudosa de si acercarme o no.

-¿tu?... ¿tu me atacaste al terminar mi entrevista con Caesar en nuestros primeros juegos? – Peeta abrió los ojos y yo estaba muy confundida, porque lo que menos esperaba es que Peeta tuviera una crisis o mas bien uno de esos momentos de los cuales no sabía distinguir de que era cierto y que era parte del veneno.

-Real – dijo Haymitch y le explico todo lo sucedido ese día de nuestras primeras entrevistas, el porque me había comportado así y también yo le dije que después en el balcón le pedí disculpas.

El tener que explicar todo esto a Peeta hizo que mi furia se calmara y todo lo del programa especial pasara a segundo plano, por increíble que parezca.

-Bueno… creo que esto aun… no termina – dijo Haymitch presionando sus sienes.

-Ni terminara – dije amargamente – hagamos lo que hagamos, creo que nunca nos dejaran en paz –

-No Kat, aun tenemos la opción de hablar con Paylor –

-Hay Peeta no seas iluso, tu crees que Paylor no esta enterada de este programa, a ella no le importa si es verdad o mentira lo que digan ahí, lo que quiere es tener a su público entretenido –

-Yo no estaría tan… seguro – Haymitch se veía muy pensativo.

-¿a qué te refieres? – le dijo Peeta.

-Pues… que conociendo a Plutarch, seguramente le dijo una que otra… mentira para poner ese programa, tal vez le dijo que ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo o algo así –

-No lo se, esto esta siendo un fastidio – dije hundiéndome en el sofá.

-Bueno pero no nos amarguemos la semana, mejor vamos a comer algo ¿Qué opinan? – dijo Peeta tratando de cambiar los ánimos.

-Si creo que será lo mejor, aunque ya me imagino las miradas en cuanto lleguemos al quemador – dije mientras me volvía a incorporar.

-Mm… que eso no te importe preciosa, ignóralos, a parte vas con nosotros nadie te morderá, vamos muero de hambre – Haymitch se veía divertido.

-Gracias, que alivio – dije sarcásticamente mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Efectivamente, al llegar al quemador todo mundo volteó a vernos, no hubo nada de discreción y las miradas estaban descaradamente en nosotros. Llegamos con Sae y le pedimos de comer, yo me sentía incomoda por todas las miradas, pero trate de seguir el consejo de Haymitch e ignorar el que me estaban viendo como un bicho raro o como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Hey, hola chicos – Thom entraba en ese momento con Hilary de la mano.

-Que hay Thom, Hilary ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Peeta muy cortes.

-Hola, pues aquí venimos por algo de comer después de ver el reportaje – Hilary se escuchaba muy animada, en cuanto dijo eso yo decidí centrarme en mi comida.

-que bien – dijo Haymitch muy concentrado en su plato.

-Oye Peeta, excelentes palabras las que dijiste al final de tu entrevista, bueno lo que pasaron – Thom le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Peeta – en verdad creo que fueron las mejores de todo el distrito –

-O si me encantaron, como siempre sabes muy bien que decir – dijo Hilary -¿no lo crees? – me vio directamente a mi.

-Si, la verdad es que Peeta siempre ha sabido manejar muy bien las cámaras – el que mencionaran la entrevista de Peeta en vez del próximo programa me animo un poco.

-Oh vamos chicos no es para tanto, todos lo hicimos bien – por increíble que parezca, Peeta se veía sonrojado.

Hilary y Thom se sentaron junto de nosotros y estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, me sentí tranquila y a la vez agradecida con ellos ya que en todo el rato que estuvimos no mencionaron nada del próximo programa, de hecho la principal noticia que nos contaron, fue que en cuanto terminaran de construir las casas que se habían programado, ellos se casarían; a todos nos dio mucho gusto ya que se notaba mucho que estaban muy felices por su decisión, a parte que habían estado trabajando muy duro por el distrito en general y así poder formar un hogar.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos trabajando en el libro, incluso Haymitch no se despego de nosotros desde que llego a casa de Peeta hasta ya entrada la noche que estábamos en mi casa, que era donde regularmente trabajamos.

-Bueno creo que ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes dos – dijo Haymitch mientras se estiraba.

-Mira quien lo dice – le conteste girando los ojos.

-Si, si preciosa ya me voy para que… - se quedo cayado y nos dio una sonrisa burlona.

-¿para qué? – fue Peeta quien hablo.

-Para que pueda irse a terminar alguna de sus botellas que dejo a la mitad – yo veía a Haymitch directo, como tratando de retarlo a que siguiera hablando, ya que me estaba cansando de sus insinuaciones y que se metiera donde no lo llamaban.

-Como sea, yo iba a decir para que retomaran lo que seguramente interrumpí mas temprano – Haymitch río muy estruendosamente y salio de la casa.

-Ese Haymitch…-

-Tranquila Kat, no te enfades, sabes que lo hace a propósito, que solo quiere molestarte –

-Es que porque si esta tan seguro de todo solo hace sus insinuaciones –

-Precisamente por eso, por molestarte, aparte ya viste que en su entrevista no dijo nada, si él lo hiciera maliciosamente tal vez le hubiera dicho algo a Plutarch o no lo se –

-En eso tienes razón, es solo que…- Peeta no me dejo terminar y me abrazo para darme después un beso. Podría decir que fue un beso urgido incluso algo desesperado, no sabía muy bien porque pero así lo creía, sentía los labios de Peeta rozarme un y otra vez, así como también sentía sus brazos apretarme mas a él.

-Wow, vaya este beso fue…- yo empecé a sonrojarme, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que había sentido? - ¿algo urgido? –

-Perdón – Peeta aun me tenía pegada a él – solo estaba retomando lo que Haymitch interrumpió, llevaba todo el día conteniéndome –

Yo le sonreí y empecé a darle pequeños besos mientras hablaba – creo que – ya – no hay – porque – contenerse –

-¿segura? – me dijo muy sorprendido - ¿Por qué entonces, hoy en cuanto escuchaste a Haymitch te paraste? –

-Bueno… no lo se, tal vez la costumbre – me encogí de hombros – o también que pues en cuanto esto se haga completamente oficial, Haymitch estará molestado mucho, no quiero darle el gusto –

-mm, creo que eso será inevitable – de repente la expresión de Peeta cambio a muy divertida – pero estoy seguro que si hacemos esto – me volvió a besar – el que se va sentir incomodo será él y así cada que queramos molestarlo podremos hacer esto – y nuevamente me beso, esta vez fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, dando pequeños roces a mis labios y de repente aprisionando mi labio inferior entre sus labios.

Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que el teléfono sonó y de cierta manera nos sorprendió a ambos, tanto que dimos un pequeño saltito.

-Vaya, ya es tarde quien podrá ser –

-¿quieres que conteste? – me dijo Peeta también algo extrañado.

-No, solo espero que no sea Plutarch o alguien por el estilo –

* * *

N/A: ¿QUE TAL? PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE OPINAN AL RESPECTO. Y PUES BIEN DEBIDO A QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO, ME ESTOY PLANTEANDO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PARA PUES NO HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO YA QUE CADA VEZ ME ES MAS DIFICIL ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE QUE OPINEN USTEDES, PORQUE PUES AUN TENGO MUCHAS COSAS EN MENTE, PERO TAMBIEN NO SE ME HACE JUSTO DEJARLAS TANTO TIEMPO EN ESPERA. LES MANDO SALUDOS.


	39. Todo Continua

HOLAAAA! QUE TAL COMO LES VA; PRIMERO QUE NADA NO SABEN LO APENADA QUE ME SIENTO POR SUBIR CAPITULO HASTA EL DIA DE HOY, PERO EN VERDAD TODO ESTA MUY COMPLICADO ULTIMAMENTE POR LO QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ESPERO ME PERDONEN. POR OTRO LADO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN HERMOSOS, NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE ME HACEN SENTIR, ES GENIAL QUE SE DEN UN TIEMPO PARA PONER ALGO, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. Y SIIII WIIIIIII YUJUUUUU JAJAJA YA VAMOS MAS DE 250 REVIEWS SOY MUY FELIZ OJALA PUDIERA CONTESTAR A TODAS PERO POR TIEMPO NO ME ES POSIBLE. PUES BIEN LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y POR FIS NO OLVIDEN LEER LA NOTA DEL FINA. ;)

* * *

Capitulo 39

Cuando levante la bocina me sentí tranquila al escuchar la voz de mi madre; me extraño un poco la hora ya que nunca me había llamado tan tarde, pero como trabajo hasta tarde no pudo ver en directo el reportaje del distrito, por lo que lo vio en repetición y decidió hablarme para ver como estaba con todo este asunto.

Estaba muy asombrada por todos los cambios y lo que a pasado dentro del distrito, incluso la escuche emocionada por lo de la fabrica de medicamentos, pero también me dijo que le sorprendió verme en las entrevistas, no esperaba que participara después de todo lo ocurrido, yo le dije que no me dejaron mas opción, que incluso en ese momento estaba muy molesta por todo el show que armaron con lo de los trágicos amantes.

-Si, supongo que tu y Peeta no han de estar nada contentos con todo eso – dijo mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

-la verdad no, nosotros no queríamos que nuestras vidas se sigan ventilando, pero por mas que lo intentamos creo que no fue posible, a parte no se que tanta mentira lleguen a decir ahí, porque si no respetaron nuestros deseos de no hablar de eso, pues lo mas probable es que haya muchas mentiras –

-Hay hija no se que decir, solo espero que lo que aparezca no les afecte tanto a Peeta como a ti –

Yo voltea a ver a Peeta que estaba muy quieto a mi lado, me dio una leve sonrisa y fue entonces que decidí hablar con mi madre al respecto.

-Mamá, tengo algo que decirte –

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta todo bien? –

-Si, de hecho, bueno – empecé a ponerme nerviosa no sabía muy bien como decirle, pero creo que era algo justo tanto para Peeta como para mi madre el que yo le comunicara lo de nuestro noviazgo – no se muy bien que vayan a poner en el reportaje, solo te pido que no hagas caso, porque bueno… resulta que Peeta y yo pues… -Peeta levanto la vista y me dio una gran sonrisa y a la vez se veía sorpresa en su rostro.

-Vamos Katniss ¿Qué pasa? –

-Bueno pues Peeta y yo somos… novios –

-Oh, vaya – mi madre se escuchaba… ¿aliviada?

-Si, esta vez estamos tratando de hacer las cosas bien, pero bueno decidimos no comentar nada puesto que no queríamos que nuestras vidas fueran expuestas nuevamente, pero creo que fue inevitable, incluso en todo momento lo negamos, pero en fin –

-Me da gusto por ustedes, que estén intentando pues… que las cosas sean un poco mas normal –

-Lo hubieran sido si Plutarch y su equipo no insistieran tanto en nuestra vida – Peeta me acariciaba con el dorso de su mano en mi brazo, provocando cosquillas y a la vez una sensación relajante.

-No les des importancia, aquí lo trascendental es que ustedes se sientan bien con su relación, que estén juntos y se apoyen lo mas que puedan –

-Es lo que intentamos y pues déjame decirte que eres la primera en enterarte – yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿en verdad? Pero ¿Qué la gente del distrito no se ha dado cuenta? – mi madre estaba algo sorprendida.

- Bueno, supongo que se imaginan algo, pero oficialmente no hemos dicho nada, solo a ti –

-¡cielos! No sabes como me gustaría poderte abrazar en este momento, te extraño – a mi madre se le empezaba a cortar la voz, no esperaba que me dijera algo así.

-Yo… yo también te extraño – me sentía desorientada, nunca fui de expresar mis sentimientos, salvo a Prim, era muy raro hablar de este modo con mi madre, afortunadamente tenía yo a Peeta a un lado, quien se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que me abrazo por atrás.

-Tranquila – me susurro a mi oído libre.

-Dile a Peeta que te cuide mucho, que agradezco que este ahí contigo y que los felicito mucho – si, fue inevitable, mi mama estaba llorando.

-Si yo le digo, gracias –

-Katniss ¿puedo contarle a Annie? Le pediré que sea muy discreta –

-Claro, yo se que Annie ahora es como de la familia –

-Gracias, le diré también eso, bueno te dejo descansar que ya es muy tarde y supongo que mañana saldrás temprano a cazar –

-Si, supongo que tu también tienes que descansar, me dio mucho gusto saludarte, saluda mucho a Annie de nuestra parte y cuídense mucho –

-Si, ustedes también, les mandamos muchos abrazos, descansa –

Cuando colgué la bocina, Peeta aun me estaba abrazando, me reconfortaba tanto tenerlo tan cerca – me siento muy feliz de que le hayas dicho a tu mama lo nuestro – me dijo al oído, podía sentir sus labios curvarse.

-Si, lo se, la verdad es que yo me siento muy bien, bueno no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, me dijo que le gustaría mucho poder abrazarme y que me extrañaba -

-Entiendo que sea difícil para ambas, pero pues al menos tienen una buena comunicación –

-Si, creo que platicamos mejor ahora que antes que…- no pude continuar, nuevamente me sentía con ganas de llorar. Peeta me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Lo importante es que están en contacto, que a pesar de la distancia y todo lo que sucedió pues platican con frecuencia –

Sus palabras me ayudaron mucho a controlar esas ganas enormes que me dieron de llorar, Peeta como siempre sabia que decir y que hacer.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a descansar – me dijo Peeta mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Si, creo que ya es algo tarde –

-Supongo que vas a ir a cazar ¿verdad? –

-Si, será rápido para después ir ayudar en algo de la panadería –

-Kat, sabes que no es necesario…-

-Peeta déjame ayudar en algo y que mejor que en tu panadería, será genial cuando este terminada y todo el comercio este ya trabajando –

-Bueno por una parte esta bien así puedo pasar tiempo contigo – me dio una sonrisa para después abrazarme y darme un beso tierno, un beso que provoco que una corriente me recorriera por todo el cuerpo e hiciera que me preguntara si algún día dejaría de provocarme este tipo de sensaciones, lejos de disminuir creo que se iban haciendo mas grandes.

-Te veo mañana bonita, que descanses –

-Tu también descansa –

A pesar de todo, las pesadillas no cedían, pero esta vez era diferente, porque mas que pesadilla fue como tener recuerdos de nuestras entrevista, de cuando nos estábamos viendo obligados a casarnos y sobre todo recordé cuando Peeta estaba secuestrado por el Capitolio y nos dio la alerta del bombardeo al distrito 13; me desperté con unas ansias enorme de estar con él, de abrazarlo, de saber que todo eso había acabado y que él estaba a salvo, en cuanto me levante lo primero que hice fue ver por la ventana y ver hacia su casa, la cual ya tenía luz, por lo que decidí pasar a saludarlo antes de irme al bosque.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de mi casa sonó el teléfono, me extraño demasiado, ya que mi madre no podría ser puesto que hable con ella muy tarde la noche anterior y para ser el doctor Aurelius era demasiado temprano, por lo que dude demasiado en levantar la bocina, la única explicación que le daba era que fuera Annie que acabara de hablar con mi madre o algo así. Después de varios timbrazos decidí contestar.

-Diga- dije con la voz muy dudosa, pero no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Hola? – volví a intentar, no estaba muy segura pero creo que alcance a escuchar una respiración antes de que me colgaran.

Estaba muy extrañada, ya que pues era demasiado temprano, ¿Quién marcaba tan temprano? y sobre todo ¿se arrepentía y colgaba sin decir nada?.

Cuando llegue con Peeta aun me sentía desconcertada por lo sucedido con el teléfono, tanto que Peeta se dio cuenta.

-Hey buenos dí…as ¿esta todo bien Kat? – Peeta me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la cocina.

-Si es solo… que antes de venir para acá sonó el teléfono, solo que no me respondieron –

-Tal vez te tardaste en contestar y cuando levantaste la bocina colgaron – Peeta me acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, esa acción por parte de él siempre me reconfortaba y debo admitirlo me encantaba que lo hiciera.

-Pues no estaría tan segura, es que pues… creo que alcance a oír una respiración y a parte se tardo en escuchar el pip de que colgaron, no lo sé – me encogí de hombros y después lo abrace.

-¿Quién podría ser? es muy temprano – Peeta se veía igual de extrañado que yo.

-Si lo mismo me pregunte, pero en fin, incluso espere para ver si marcaban nuevamente, tal vez se equivocaron – decidí que no le iba a dar importancia.

-Puede ser, ¿quieres un pan con queso? – dijo Peeta levantando varias veces la cejas.

-Oh, claro, me caería excelente ¿me puedes dar uno para el camino? – le dije sonriendo y cerrando varias veces mis ojos.

-Claro, para ti los que quieras bonita –

Revise todas las trampas y afortunadamente habían funcionado muy bien, por lo que el botín del día era muy basto, cuando iba de regreso me sentía agotada por el calor, a pesar de que había salido temprano, los días eran muy calurosos, tanto que me hubiera gustado mucho darme un chapuzón en el lago, pero eso implicaba adentrarme mucho en el bosque y me llevaría mucho tiempo, lo mejor era dejarlo para otro día, incluso en ese momento se me ocurrió que tal vez Peeta me podría acompañar, ya que él no había ido nunca a esa parte del bosque, pero era algo que teníamos que planear muy bien.

Cuando llegue al quemador para desayunar me sentía agotada y por lo mismo muy hambrienta, por lo que me desplome en una de las sillas y empecé inmediatamente a comer lo que Sae me servia.

Justo cuando iba a la mitad de mi desayuno pude sentir que alguien estaba detrás de mí; en un inicio no le preste atención, pero debido a que se quedo ahí parado fue que empecé a voltear para ver quien era.

-Perdón, no… no quiero interrumpir tus alimentos – en un principio no reconocí al chico que me estaba hablando – Katniss ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – si no que hasta que lo vi fijamente recordé que a este chico, lo había visto en el distrito 13; era un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años que estaba en la unidad de medicina del distrito en ese entonces.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, no me esperaba ver a alguien del 13 por aquí, era muy extraño para mi y sobre todo no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería de mi.

-Perdón, será rápido no quiero importunarte –

-Si…dime – le dije algo dudosa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Paul, trabajo en… - el chico se veía muy dudoso y apenado a la vez – la clínica provisional del distrito –

-Ah vaya eres… joven para estar ahí –

-Bueno si, no se si me recuerdes… yo bueno empecé en el distrito 13 a trabajar en la unidad de medicina desde los 14 años –

-Si, si te recuerdo –

-La situación es esta, resulta que empieza a ver un escasez de medicamentos, puesto que aun no esta la fábrica en funcionamiento y pues por el momento le están dando… prioridad a los distritos con hospitales – Paul se vio algo molesto cuando dijo eso - y bueno yo… quería ver contigo si me puedes recomendar algunas hierbas para poder sobrellevar la situación mientras nos vuelven a surtir de medicamentos –

Me sorprendió mucho que acudiera a mi, primero que nada no me imagine que estuvieran necesitando medicamentos al grado de tener que pedirme ayuda para pasarles los tips de algunas hierbas y remedios caseros que mi madre llegaba hacer y segundo porque regularmente nadie me hablaba de no ser viejos conocidos como Thom, Hilary o Sae.

-Vaya yo… no me esperaba eso, lamento escuchar lo de la escasez –

-Si, yo la verdad no quería molestarte, pero prefiero ir previendo, el doctor Mark dice que aun tenemos lo suficiente, que no es necesario utilizar remedios caseros y cosas así, pero yo preferí ver contigo si hay alguna posibilidad –

-Bueno, pues claro, la verdad yo no soy muy buena con eso, pero se de algunos remedios y puedo consultar con mi madre – también en ese momento pensé en el libro.

-Oh eso estaría excelente, yo llegue a trabajar con tu madre y es estupenda, sabe muchas cosas – Paul bajo la mirada, se veía muy avergonzado y a la vez yo me sentía tan extraña de estar hablando con este chico que, pues simplemente conocía de vista, pero que al parecer él me tenía mas que ubicada y no solo a mi si no también a mi familia.

-Si, anteriormente muchos acudían a ella en el distrito –

-¿Cuándo te gustaría que pase a verte o tu dime como le hacemos? –

-Mmm, pues si tienes tiempo, mañana a esta hora te puedo mostrar lo que se de algunas plantas y remedios, hoy no se puede porque…-

-Por mi esta muy bien – no me dejo terminar, de un momento a otro se vio muy animado – entonces te veo aquí mañana, en verdad muchas gracias –

-No, no agradezcas, espero que lo que sé te sirva de algo –

-Ah otra cosa, bueno… no se como decirte, ojala que de esto no se entere el doctor Mark, puesto que él es algo especial –

-No pues no tienes porque preocuparte – yo le di una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno muchas gracias y disculpa si te moleste –

Me quede algo sorprendida cuando el chico salio disparado con una sonrisa, nunca espere que alguien del distrito 13 terminara en aquí y menos alguien que pertenece a la unidad de medicina, era extraño.

Termine mi desayuno y salí a la obra de la panadería, ahí vi a Peeta y a otras personas que estaban ayudando, estuvimos un buen rato ahí hasta que la lluvia se hizo presente y se decidió parar. La reconstrucción de la panadería llevaba un buen ritmo, el arquitecto decía que estaría terminada antes de lo planeado.

-Te vez emocionado, ¿es por que pronto estará lista no es así? – le dije a Peeta mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi casa.

-La verdad es que si, es que pues… no se siento que el tener una panadería es una forma de honrar a mi familia, en especial a mi papa y a la vez pues me siento feliz porque será algo mió, algo que no tendrá nada que ver con los juegos y esas cosas –

-Eso es genial y sabes me da mucho gusto que estés tan contento y emocionado, eso… me hace también feliz a mi – esta vez no nos importo si nos veían o no pero Peeta paso su brazo a mi alrededor mientras seguíamos caminando.

Llegando a mi casa le conté la platica que tuve con Paul, en un principio pensé que Peeta sabría de quien le estaba hablando, ya que él estaba mas relacionado con la gente que ahora vivía en el distrito, pero también se sorprendo al saber que era un chico del distrito 13.

-No lo recuerdo, bueno tal vez si lo veo lo ubique, ya que pues…- Peeta bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije levantando su barbilla para que me viera.

-Bueno pues pase mucho tiempo en el hospital y…-

-Hay Peeta yo también estuve varias veces en el hospital y en un principio no lo reconocí, a parte no piense en esas cosas – Le di un beso tierno y tranquilo, que provoco que tanto él como yo nos relajáramos.

-Gracias bonita, no se que haría sin ti – Peeta me abrazo fuertemente, yo no podía evitar sonrojarme cada que me decía bonita, a pesar que ya lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, pero a la vez me hacia sentir muy bien.

* * *

**N/A: QUE TAL? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, HUBO POR AHI UN COMENTARIO QUE ACERTO CON LA LLAMADA DE LA MAMA DE KATNISS. EN FIN. PUES BIEN COMO LES HABIA DICHO SE ME ESTA COMPLICANDO ESCRIBIR POR TIEMPO, ASI QUE DECIDI SUBIR UN CAPITULO SEMANAL, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL PROXIMO VIERNES TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI :s LO SE ESO NO SE HACE JAJAJA PERO ES INEVITABLE, ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN Y SI PUEDO SUBIRLO ANTES PUES LO TENDRAN ANTES, PERO POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE TAL LES PARECIO. GRACIAS**


	40. Identificados

SORPRESA! JAJAJA, YO SE QUE LES DIJE QUE HASTA EL VIERNES SUBIRIA EL CAPITULO, PERO BUENO COMO LES DIJE SI TENIA EL CAPITULO ANTES PUES LO SUBIA, RESULTA QUE EL FIN TUVE UN CHANCE DE ESCIRBIR POR LO QUE PUDE AVANZAR, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD ME ALIENTAN MUCHO

* * *

Capitulo 40

Al día siguiente fue muy similar al anterior con la diferencia de que en vez de ir a la obra de la panadería me vi con Paul en el quemador para mostrarle los tipos de plantas que podrían servirle para diferentes remedios.

Lo adentre un poco al bosque y le fui enseñando lugares estratégicos para encontrar diversas plantas, así como también lo lleve del lado de lo que era antes la veta, donde Prim recolectaba varias plantas con efectos medicinales. Me sentí muy rara al estar en esta parte del distrito y sobre todo enseñándole consejos a un… extraño, por así decirlo, sobre cosas que regularmente hacia con mi hermana, lo que trajo demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que en su momento eran agradables por el tiempo que llegaba a pasar con Prim, pero en este momento eran dolorosos, por lo que trate de desviar mi atención hacia Paul y preguntarle un poco sobre su trabajo y que era lo que hacia aquí en el distrito.

-¿y dime, tu ayudas al doctor…mm?-

-Mark – contesto al ver que yo no recordaba el nombre – si él es el encargado de la clínica, bueno la directora es la doctora Susan, pero el doctor Mark es quien atiende y receta a los pacientes y pues yo lo asisto en lo que necesita –

-¿Doctora Susan? ¿Cuál es su especialidad? – no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por la esposa del alcalde, debido a que cada que me la encuentro me ve de una manera muy insistente.

-Es en medicina general, pero esta mas enfocada en cuestiones administrativas – Paul se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿tu estas estudiando medicina? –

-Si, empecé a prepararme desde los 12 años en el distrito 13, pero ya entre en forma a los 14 años – me dijo mientras observaba una hoja de menta.

-Esa es menta, sirve para hacer té y relajarte un poco, no tiene muchos efectos curativos ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

Paul volteo a verme y bajo la mirada, se sonrojo un poco – tengo 16 años – levanto la vista y me dio una leve sonrisa

-¿Y como es que… terminaste aquí? –

-Bueno…- el suspiro fuertemente – resulta que yo soy huérfano, mi mama murió al nacer yo y mi padre murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía 10 años, eso fue lo que me inclino por la medicina, ya que sientes una impotencia enorme al ver que no puedes hacer nada –

-Si, se que es ese sentimiento – le dije recordando a toda la gente que desfilo en la cocina de nuestra casa cuando mi madre trataba de ayudarlos, pero también recordé sobre todo a mi padre y a Prim.

-Cuando la guerra finalizo reunieron a todo el cuerpo medico para asignarlos a diversos distritos, para que así en cada distrito hubiera asistencia medica. A mi me dieron la opción de quedarme en el distrito 13 para seguir con mi preparación o asistir algún médico en otro distrito, debido a que pues ya estaba algo avanzado –

-¿pero por qué no seguiste con tu preparación? –

-Bueno es que en el distrito 13 todo esta muy tranquilo, ponte a ver que de todos los distritos fueron… -

-Bombardeados o hubo disturbios – lo interrumpí.

-Así es, hay mucha gente que ayudar y pues también debo decir que el doctor Mark es muy bueno, es muy paciente conmigo es… -

-Hey Katniss – en ese momento llego Peeta, el cual tuvo una reacción muy extraña ya que en cuanto vio a Paul se quedo parado y me volteo a ver algo… preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Peeta? – me acerque a él - ¿estas bien? –

Él veía fijamente a Paul – s…si ¿tu estas bien? – no entendía muy bien su reacción, Paul al parecer se sentía intimidado por Peeta, ya que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, lo que hizo que me preguntara si tal vez Peeta y Paul llegaron a tener algún altercado cuando estábamos en el 13.

-Yo estoy bien, pero creo que tu no – le dije aun sin entender nada – le estoy enseñando a Paul lo de las plantas medicinales y él me estaba contando un poco de porque termino aquí – le dije para tratar relajar el ambiente que de un momento a otro se puso tenso.

-A entiendo – dijo Peeta aun algo confundido.

-Si le estaba diciendo a Katniss que pues termine aquí en el 12 porque decidí seguir al doctor Mark, ya que he aprendido muchas cosas de él, es mi mentor y… - Paul se vio dudoso de seguir, veía fijamente a Peeta y esté a su vez también lo veía detenidamente.

-¿y? ¿Qué mas Paul? – yo me empezaba a sentir molesta por esta situación, no entendía nada, pero de que había algo más, lo había, ya que ellos estaban muy tensos y no dejaban de verse.

-Bueno también vine al distrito 12 por otra cosa, de hecho creo que Peeta sabe porque –

El que dijera eso me dejo todavía mas extrañada, yo voltee a ver a Peeta para tratar de entender un poco esta situación que se había vuelto muy… confusa.

-¿Peeta? ¿Por qué dice eso, se conocen? –

Peeta volteo a verme, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, así como también algo de duda –No Kat, yo solo conozco a Paul de vista – él me tomo de la mano – pero creo saber porque estas aquí – esta vez se dirigió a Paul – estas aquí por… Prim –

En cuanto Peeta dijo eso sentí como apretó su mano sobre la mía, yo estaba sumamente confundida, por lo que también apreté su mano y voltee a ver a Paul en busca de alguna explicación.

Este chico suspiro y me vio directo a los ojos, lo que me confirmaba que Peeta tenía razón, pero yo seguía sin entender muy bien.

-¿q…qué estas diciendo? – mi voz fue solo un susurro.

-Si Katniss, ese es otro motivo por el que yo terminara en el distrito 12, a parte de lo que ya te había dicho, yo… yo vine aquí por ella –

-¿Qué… que tontería estas diciendo? – me estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad.

-Hey tranquila Kat, respira profundo – Peeta se dio cuenta y al instante me tomo de los hombros para que lo viera – todo va estar bien, solo… - dudo un poco – solo escúchalo –

-No quiero alterarte, te juro que no es mi intención, yo solo… quería aprender lo de las plantas medicinales – Paul tenía la vista en el piso – yo no sabía como decirte esto –

-¡Habla de una vez! – le dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras Peeta me abrazaba, no se que hubiera sido de mi si él no hubiera estado en este momento tan… extraño.

-Yo conocí a Prim en el hospital como te podrás imaginar, tanto ella como a tu madre, yo estaba impresionado por lo mucho que conocía y lo joven que era, la pasaron a una de mis clases por lo avanzada que estaba, nos hicimos muy amigos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente – Paul ya no veía al piso si no que veía hacia la pradera – al saber un poco de nuestras respectivas historias, nos… nos sentimos algo identificados por la perdida de nuestros padres, lo que irónicamente hizo un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros – Paul volteo a verme – un lazo que se reforzó el día que decidiste irte al 2 –

-Hey cuida tus palabras – le dijo Peeta muy serio, yo no sabía que decir, jamás me imagine que algo así pasaría con este chico.

-Cuando me dijeron que el doctor Mark sería quien estaría en la clínica de aquí, no dude ni dos segundos en solicitar mi traslado con él, decidí que el estar en su distrito era algo… como estar un poco cerca de lo que ella fue –

A Paul se le empezaba a cortar la voz, mientras que yo ya no podía más y estaba en pleno llanto, aferrándome a la cintura de Peeta, mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza y me susurraba al oído "tranquila" o "yo estoy contigo"

-Tu me preguntabas que por qué no decidí seguir con mi preparación, yo pienso que al estar aquí aprenderé mas a que si estoy metido en el distrito 13, ya que si… Prim lo hizo, porque yo no; a parte yo no podía estar un segundo mas en esa cueva de distrito, ellos… - Paul se veía de un momento a otro enfadado.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo Peeta mientras trataba de jalarme para que caminara, pero yo no podía, me sentía totalmente perturbada.

-¿Por qué… por qué lo reconociste, tu sabias de esto? – le dije a Peeta, aun tenía muchas preguntas al respecto.

-Yo… solo lo conozco de vista, todo este tiempo he tratado de estar lo mas alejado posible de la clínica, los… los médicos no son de mi total agrado – Peeta le dio una sonrisa torcida a Paul.

-Si, te entiendo después de lo que te paso –

-No sabía que él estaba aquí, que era el Paul que mencionaste, pero en cuanto vine a buscarte lo reconocí, lo vi varias veces en el hospital con Prim, cuando iba a visitarme; Paul no se despegaba de ella e incluso era… muy precavido y le decía a Prim que se alejara de mi –

-Yo… lamento eso pero…-

-Y hacías bien - Peeta no lo dejo terminar – yo era una amenaza, estaba fuera de mi y si algo hubiera pasado creo que…-

-No tienes porque lamentarte de algo que jamás paso – le dijo Paul – a parte siempre fuiste… tranquilo con Prim –

Yo no ataba ni desataba, no sabía como era que habíamos llegado a esto, estaba muy desorientada por el giro de mi día, yo lo estaba viendo como un día productivo al enseñarle a alguien lo que podía hacer con las plantas, pero ahora era un día perturbador, porque este chico estaba aquí debido a que conoció a mi hermana.

-Si el doctor… Mark - yo hable después de un silencio muy incomodo para los tres – no hubiera venido al distrito ¿tu hubieras venido de todas formas? –

-Creo que si, tal vez no tan rápido como lo fue, pero si, de alguna u otra forma hubiera terminado aquí –

-¿Por qué no te vi en la entrevistas del distrito? – le dijo Peeta muy intrigado.

-Bueno, porque aun no soy médico, solo soy el "asistente" del doctor Mark, así que para ese tal Plutarch no era importante mi opinión – Paul sonreía ligeramente – a parte que, les soy sincero, no me interesaba nada de su… reportaje, los estuve evitando –

-Vaya, empiezas a caerme bien – dijo Peeta

-Katniss, yo… lamento que esto se diera así, en verdad a mi lo que me interesaba eran tus consejos y de alguna manera irte conociendo, no sabía como decirte que… Prim y yo éramos amigos, que era el motivo por el que termine en este distrito –

Pareciera que me hubieran comido la lengua los ratones, yo no sabía que decir, de cierta manera le creía, porque en un principio se vio muy interesado y atento de todo lo que le iba explicando.

-Ojala me des la oportunidad y me puedas seguir enseñando todo esto que… Prim ya no pudo –

Peeta nuevamente me abrazaba con fuerza, debido que en cuanto Paul dijo eso sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me retire – dijo Paul al ver que no tenía repuesta – a parte el doctor Mark no tarda en buscarme, gracias por todo –

En cuanto Paul estuvo fuera de nuestro alcance, yo me deje caer al pasto, no pude contenerme más y estaba llorando como aquel día que intente entrar a la habitación de Prim; estaba lamentándome porque jamás volvería a ver a mi hermana, pero en especial por todo lo que le falto vivir.

-Bonita tranquila, no me gusta verte así – Peeta estaba hincado frente a mi

-¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste que ella…? - yo abrace con fuerza a Peeta.

-Yo… no recordaba del todo, solo tenía presente que Prim me visito un par de veces, en cuanto vi a este chico fue que recordé que ella no fue sola a verme, que él la iba acompañando, yo pensaba que era un… enfermero o algo así del hospital, nunca me imagine que estuvieran relacionados, si no hasta que lo vi hace un momento, fue que ate los cabos –

-Ay Peeta ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así, por que ella? –

-No se bonita, no se, créeme que yo también me lo pregunto – Peeta me acariciaba la espalda y daba pequeños besos sobre mi cabeza – como desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, desearía que no sufrieras como lo estas haciendo, me duele mucho verte así –

-Perdón… no quiero alterarte, es solo que…-

-Katniss – Peeta tomo con sus manos mi rostro – no tienes porque pedir perdón y todo esto que estas sintiendo es muy valido, son cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance, pero sabes que yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, que yo t…-

-Gracias Peeta – lo interrumpí – no se que haría sin ti, créeme que yo… yo creo que ya no estaría aquí de no ser por ti –

-No digas eso –

-No, en verdad agradezco todo lo que haces por mi – yo lo abrace con fuerza aun con lagrimas en los ojos – tu haces la diferencia en mi vida –

Permanecimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que las lagrimas cesaron y me pude poner de pie, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Paul nos había dejado.

-Vamos, creo que es mejor que hoy comamos en tu casa ¿te parece? – me dijo Peeta mientras tomaba mi mentón.

-Si, no creo tener el mejor aspecto y la verdad no quiero ver a nadie hoy – trate de darle una sonrisa. Me empezaba a sentir frustrada debido a que llevaba dos episodios muy seguidos con lo que respecta a Prim y siempre era Peeta quien me sacaba del agujero en el que me metía.

Caminamos sin decir nada, yo empezaba a sentir las miradas de la gente que nos íbamos encontrando, seguramente era porque mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de que había estado llorando, al parecer Peeta se dio cuenta y me tomo de la mano para darme un fuerte apretón y a su vez una sonrisa tierna, yo me aferre a su brazo para esconder un poco mi rostro y así de esta manera dejarme guiar por él hasta llegar a mi casa, donde una vez dentro me sentí segura y digamos mas tranquila.

Nuevamente llovió toda la tarde, por lo que Peeta se quedo conmigo, estuvimos trabajando un rato en el libro, pero debido a mi episodio de hoy no me sentía con muchos ánimos, así que solo estuve observando a Peeta trabajar en un boceto de Finnick.

-Mmm, en verdad dibujar a Finnick es muy difícil – dijo Peeta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué? – de cierta manera la cara que hacía me causaba gracia.

-Bueno… no se, él era…-

-¿muy apuesto? – termine la frase al ver que Peeta no podía.

-Pues en realidad, sí – dijo Peeta y me vio algo intrigado - ¿a ti te… gustaba?-

-¿Qué? – jamás me espere una pregunta como esa de su parte, lo que hizo que me cuestionara si llegaron a sembrarle algún recuerdo que tuviera que ver con Finnick y conmigo.

-Si, digo no se, como dijiste que era muy apuesto – Peeta se encogió de hombros y se veía algo molesto.

-Peeta ¿estas… celoso? – no pude evitar una sonrisa, pero también era algo confuso porque si bien lo recuerdo, Peeta solo había demostrado sus celos por Gale, nunca por nadie mas, a pesar de que llegamos a convivir ambos con Finnick y yo llegue a ser muy amiga de él.

-Bueno… pues cualquiera estaría celoso de Finnick Odiar, era muy…-

-Basta Peeta – yo me acerque a él y lo abrace por los hombros debido a que estaba sentado – no tiene caso que sigamos con esto – le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero tu dijiste…- yo solo rodee los ojos

-Si dije que era muy apuesto, porque lo era, pero a mi el que… me gusta…- no se porque pero me sonroje, me sonroje mas que en otras ocasiones – eres tu –

Peeta me vio fijamente y me dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me recordaba a Mi Peeta de siempre, a mi Peeta de antes del secuestro.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, Y CON RESPECTO AL SIGUIENTE CAPI ESPERO PODER TENERLO PARA EL VIERNES EN LA TARDE, NO TENGO MUCHO, SOLO LA IDEA BASE, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGUE. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. LES DEJO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y AUNQUE SEA MARTES... QUE TENGA UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA.


	41. Irritada

HOLA! AL FIN VIERNES! JIJIJI, BUENO PUES AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

QUIERO AGRADEDER A TODAS LAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO Y QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIO, MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME DEJARON UN GRACIAS, PERO DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ES AL CONTRARIO, GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LEER LA HISTORIA.

* * *

Capitulo 41

-Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – Peeta no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba y a la vez lo divertido que se sentía al verme tan abochornada.

-No te burles –

Él se puso de pie para abrazarme y así de esta manera poder yo esconder mi rostro en su pecho y evitar su mirada.

-No me burlo, es solo que nunca me habías dicho algo así –

-Pues es que nunca me habías preguntado – yo no sabía donde meterme, no se porque me costaba tanto trabajo hablar de estas cosas.

-En realidad yo te pregunte si Finnick te gustaba…-

-Vasta Peeta –

En ese momento él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, por lo que era inevitable verlo directo a los ojos, él seguía con esa sonrisa y yo con mi sonrojo.

-Esta bien, ya no diré nada – me decía mientras se inclinaba para besarme; en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, fue un beso profundo y largo.

Cuando nos separamos, debido a la falta de aire, Peeta continúo con el boceto de Finnick mientras yo traje un poco de Té.

-¿Qué te parece? – me dijo mientras yo servia el té.

-Bueno… se ve bien –

Peeta volvió a fruncir el ceño de manera chistosa y a negar con la cabeza, se veía que no le convencía del todo mi respuesta.

– mmm creo que lo mejor es que mañana le pregunte a Haymitch que opina, necesito la opinión de un hombre –

Yo no pude evitar una carcajada por su comentario, después del episodio que tuve hoy era extraño que lograra reír, pero solo Peeta lo conseguía.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Que por ser mujer no soy objetiva con mi opinión – yo seguía riendo.

-Pues… si, así es, necesito la opinión de un hombre, algo más neutral, porque creo que jamás podré convencerte a ti –

-Bueno da de gracias que no es Annie quien tiene que darte su opinión al respecto – los dos reímos.

Los días pasaron y yo no volví a ver Paul, no se si me estaba evitando o simplemente no habíamos coincidido, por una parte creo que era mejor, porque no se como reaccionaria al verlo de nuevo.

Cuando hable con mi madre al respecto, me explico que ella no me había dicho nada de este chico por no perturbarme, dijo con lagrimas que no le encontraba caso al asunto, a parte que no sabía que él estaba en el distrito, de hecho me dijo que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, incluso creo que se altero un poco al saber que él estaba aquí.

-¿estas bien mama?-

-S..si, es solo que nunca pensé que Paul terminará en el distrito 12, no se siento que seria algo así como torturarse o …-

-Tranquila mama, sus motivos a de tener, él dijo que quería estar aquí porque era como estar un poco cerca de lo que ella fue o algo así –

-No se que decir… Paul siempre fue muy agradable y muy entusiasta, es como… - mi madre suspiro, al parecer el contener las lagrimas le era mas difícil – Prim, su carácter es muy parecido –

-Pues no lo he tratado mucho, no puedo decirte – yo empezaba a sentirme incomoda con la conversación.

-Bueno será mejor que te deje, tengo que ir hacer guardias al hospital –

-Si mama, que estés muy bien –

-Tu también hija, cuídate –

Al colgar el teléfono me di cuenta que para mi madre en verdad sería muy difícil regresar al distrito, para ella si sería como una tortura, primero por mi padre, después por la cosecha de Prim donde termine siendo yo quien fuera a los juegos, todo lo del bombardeo y después lo de Prim.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – fue Haymitch quien me saco de mis pensamientos, lo cual agradecí porque empezaba a ponerme muy melancólica.

-Aquí, en la cocina –

-Hola preciosa – al parecer se le había acabado su reserva de botellas, ya que llevaba un par de días sobrio - ¿Cómo, donde esta Peeta? – me dijo con un sonrisa burlona.

-Te recuerdo que no vive aquí – le dije irritada – y aparte tiene cosas que hacer –

-Pues es como si viviera aquí y supongo que debe estar en la obra de la panadería ¿no es así?–

-Si, creo iban aprovechar que hoy no llovió para seguir trabajando –

-Entiendo, me da gusto por él, se ve que esta emocionado –

-Si, así es, todo esto lo ha mantenido muy ocupado –

-Cosa que no te a de agradar, ya que no lo tienes aquí todo el día –

-Mira Haymitch – yo empezaba a cansarme de sus comentarios – el que Peeta y yo…-

-si si ya lo se – me interrumpió – no me incumbe, pero mañana me enterare de toda la verdad – esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-¿mañana?- por un momento no entendí su comentario – a si, que mañana trasmitirán ese estúpido programa –

-Si, la verdadera historia de los trágicos amantes, hay que tener la botana lista para tan interesante programa, el programa del año –

-¡cállate! Puras tonterías – si Peeta y yo no nos hubiéramos estado bufando del programa en los últimos días, tal vez en este momento estaría mas que irritada con Haymitch, pero afortunadamente Peeta hablo conmigo y me dijo que le restara importancia a lo que dijeran ahí, finalmente nosotros éramos los que sabíamos perfectamente como sucedieron las cosas y como estaban en este momento.

A parte que el doctor Aurelius nos dijo que consiguió hablar con Paylor y al parecer podremos entrevistarnos con ella a través de una video llamada, lo cual nos ayudo mucho a sobrellevar las cosas ya que nos da mucha esperanza de que tal vez ella nos quite a Plutarch de encima de una vez.

-Tranquila preciosa, yo solo trato de hacer que le restes importancia a este asunto –

-Si me imagino y de paso te diviertes un poco a nuestras costillas –

-Bah, nada de eso – Haymitch me dio una sonrisa torcida, se ve que estaba disfrutando mucho el hacerme rabiar con ese tema – y a todo esto ¿Dónde lo verán, aquí o en casa de Peeta? –

-No lo veremos, no nos interesa –

-Pero si todo el distrito estará pendiente del programa, que digo todo el distrito, todo Panem –

-¡ya vasta Haymitch!, deja de burlarte, suficiente tenemos con todo esto para que tu también te diviertas molestando –

-Mmm, creo que no estas de muy buen humor preciosa, ¿será por que no esta Peeta? –

-agh en verdad no se si a veces te prefiero borracho, últimamente te estas volviendo un…-

-Ni que lo digas, estoy desesperado, he agotado mis reservas, de hecho venía a preguntarte si no tendrás de pura casualidad alguna botella por algún lado, como en los viejos tiempos –

-Estas loco – yo salí de la cocina para ir a la sala y trabajar un rato en el libro.

-¿eso debo tomarlo como un no? – Haymitch no tardo ni dos segundos en seguirme, yo solo gire los ojos y me concentre en la descripción que estaba haciendo de Marvel.

-Oye pero no crees importante ver el programa, para que así sepan que tanto mintieron, ¿que tantos chismes se inventaron alrededor de ustedes? –

-No, creo que es mejor no saber nada, así no nos molestaremos por sus mentiras o por el simple hecho de que nos expongan nuevamente ante todo el país –

-Mmm, pero ¿no se sentirán incómodos por las miradas de todos? Incluso por los comentarios que les lleguen hacer, a la mejor…-

-Pues si lo hemos pensado – le dije aun observando el dibujo que había hecho Peeta de Marvel – pero trataremos de darle la menor importancia posible –

Haymitch ya no insistió con el tema y permaneció callado durante un momento - Sabes, ahora que… digamos he tenido un poco de tiempo…-

-Mas bien ahora que no haz estado borracho, diría yo – le dije sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.

-Si, si lo que quieras, estaba pensando en criar gansos o conejos, ¿tu que opinas, como cazadora no crees que merme tu negocio?-

-¿Quéee? – en verdad hoy Haymitch estaba diciendo puras tonterías -¿Cuál negocio Haymitch? Creo que se te zafo un tonillo o ya se esta reflejando mas los problemas que te ha dejado el alcoholismo, cuanta neurona no haz perdido – yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno pues, entonces criare ganso, los conejos tiende hacer hoyos –

-Como quieras – yo seguía sin levantar la vista.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Pretendes salir del distrito? – Yo voltee a ver a que se estaba refiriendo, de un momento a otro Haymitch se vio muy serio cuando empezaba a hurgar en una mochila que estaba en el sofá individual.

-Deja eso – me levante para quitarle la mochila – y no, no voy a ninguna parte, ¿olvidas que no puedo salir del distrito? –

-¿entonces? –

-Mañana iremos al lago, estaremos ahí todo el día –

-aaah entieendo – Haymitch empezó a subir varias veces la cejas – con que al lago –

-deja de hacer eso, vamos a ir porque no queremos estar aquí por lo del programa ese y aparte Peeta pintará un cuadro del paisaje –

-¿contigo como modelo? – Haymitch no pudo más y lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-No seas idio…-

-Hey ¿Qué esta pasando? – En ese momento Peeta entro a la sala – esperen, no me digan ¿están discutiendo? –

Yo voltee a ver a Peeta enfadada, ¿Cómo no iba a discutir con Haymitch?, si al parecer ese era su cometido en la vida.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre – dijo Haymitch caminando hacia él – solo te digo algo, mucha suerte mañana campeón – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Peeta volteo a verme confundido, mientras que yo solo negaba con la cabeza – ¡no digas tonterías Haymitch! – le grite.

-¿Qué? yo solo le estoy diciendo que mucha suerte mañana porque creo que estas de muy mal humor y no creo que seas del todo buena compañía – Haymitch camino a la puerta sin dejar de reír.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo Peeta algo confundido.

-No lo se – era claro que estaba de muy mal humor – Haymitch y sus tonterías, imagínate quiere criar gansos – le dije mientras intentaba seguir escribiendo.

Peeta no pudo contener la risa, a pesar que yo estaba muy seria – pues si eso lo mantiene ocupado y deja de ponerte de mal humor me parece muy buena idea –

Voltee a ver a Peeta muy enfadada, lo que corto su risa de inmediato y trato de ponerse serio, lo cual le costo trabajo.

-Vamos no te contengas – le dije mientras volvía a poner la vista en el cuaderno.

-No te enfades, es solo que imagínate a Haymitch con unos gansos, es una escena muy graciosa, no puedes negarlo – nuevamente empezaba a reír.

No entendía muy bien como era que Haymitch siempre se salía con la suya y me hacia enfadar, mientras que a Peeta lo divertía, cuando pasaba eso sentía como si se burlaran ambos de mi.

Al ver que no le seguía el juego, Peeta se puso serio y se sentó a mi lado – ¿con quien estas? –

-Con Marvel, pero para ser sincera Haymitch y sus tonterías me han desconcentrado, antes de que llegará ya tenía una idea de que iba escribir, ahora ya no se – solté el aire sonoramente, sabía que tenía que controlarme que Peeta no era el culpable de mi mal humor.

-Es que le das mucha importancia a sus comentarios, ya sabes como es él – mientras Peeta decía esto, tomaba un mechón de mi cabello para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja, cosa que provoco un hormigueo en mi estomago por lo que me tense e hice mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Kat, no estés enojada conmigo, yo no…-

-No es eso, es… - no sabía como explicarle lo que su acción había causado en mi – me… me hiciste cosquillas, eso es todo – trate de darle una sonrisa, él tenía razón no debería estar enojada con él.

-Esta bien – dijo poco convencido – entonces ¿lista para mañana? –

Al parecer a Peeta le emocionaba mucho nuestra excursión al lago, debido a que nunca había estado ahí; cuando le propuse que fuéramos se sorprendió un poco y más porque le dije que le gustaría mucho el paisaje y que incluso podría hacer algún cuadro, lo que le dio a entender que no solo iba ser de entrada por salida, si no que podríamos estar ahí todo el día, claro calculando el viaje de ida y regreso para no exponernos a que obscurezca y perdernos de regreso.

Nos costo trabajo decidirnos debido a que la obra de la panadería requería de su tiempo, pero hablo con el arquitecto y los trabajadores para hacer un espacio y poder desaparecer todo el día, y que mejor que fuera el día del famoso programa de los trágicos amantes.

-Si ya tengo todo listo, suministros, flechas y el arco listo – le dije mientras señalaba la mochila que un momento antes Haymitch curioseaba – ¿y tu ya tienes todo listo? ¿tus pinturas y demás? –

-Si, también ya puse todo en una mochila, solo llevare un par de lienzos y un grafito para plasmar lo esencial y pues ya en casa le meteré color – se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece muy bien, así llevaremos lo esencial –

-¿Avisaste a Sae? Para que no se vaya a preocupar –

-Si, hoy le dije que no estaríamos todo el día de mañana, que no sabía exactamente a que hora regresaríamos, pero que trataríamos de regresar con luz del día –

-Entonces todo esta listo – me dio una sonrisa – bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya –

-¿tan temprano? – me extraño mucho su cambio de actitud, a parte que no tenía mucho que había llegado.

-Si, creo… - él dudo en seguir hablando – que es lo mejor –

-Pero ¿Por qué?, no me haz contado como estuvo tu día, hoy no pudimos hablar mucho cuando estuve en la obra, te veías muy ocupado –

-Es que creo que en verdad estas molesta conmigo, después de lo de Haymitch – el desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? no… bueno si me molesto Haymitch pero… contigo no, ¿Por qué lo dices? –

De repente Peeta sonrió, fue una sonrisa picara – bueno porque no me haz dada ni un solo beso –

En verdad había ocasiones que no entendía muy bien a Peeta, pero esta vez me hizo reír, a parte que no quito esa sonrisa picara que me contagio.

-Pues es que no me lo haz pedido – me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, cuando trate de hacerte un cariñito tu te alejaste –

-Porque me hiciste cosquillas y no me lo esperab…-

Antes de que terminara la frase Peeta estampo sus labios en los míos, nuevamente sentía que el beso tenía algo de urgencia, yo lo abrace y le correspondí el beso, quería que sintiera que en verdad no estaba molesta con él, que sintiera que cuando no estoy con él me hace mucha falta.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD YO ME DIVERTI MUCHO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITLO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. QUE TENGAS UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES, PERO YA SABEN SI TENGO EL CAPITULO ANTES PUES LO ESTARE SUBIENDO ANTES. SALUDOS A TODAS. GRACIAS POR SEGURI LA HISTORIA.


	42. El Lago

HOLAAAA! BUENO PUES AQUI DEJO EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA, POR MAS QUE INTENTE SUBIRLO ANTES NO ME FUE POSIBLE, PERO BUENO POR AQUI DICEN MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA JIJIJI. ESPERO LES GUSTE. QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, MIL GRACIAS, ESTUVIMOS CERCA DE LLEGAR A LOS 289 :D, EN VERDAD ME HACEN EL DIA CON SUS COMETARIOS, TAMBIEN AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, A PESAR DE QUE PUES YA NO HE PODIDO SUBIR CON MAS FRECUENCIA LOS CAPITULOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.

* * *

Capitulo 42

Acordamos vernos muy temprano al otro día, yo llegaría a casa de Peeta para ayudarle a hornear el pedido que siempre hacia para Sae y de esa manera no dejar al distrito sin pan. Para que en cuanto estuviera listo saldríamos para el lago y así aprovechar al máximo el día.

Las pesadillas no me permitieron dormir mucho, por lo que decidí alistarme y revisar nuevamente todo lo que tenía en la mochila, para después irme a casa de Peeta, un poco antes de lo acordado, por lo que le pan estuvo listo antes de lo previsto; solo esperamos a que llegaran a recogerlo para poder salir.

Como aun no terminaba de amanece, nos fuimos con cuidado, a un paso tranquilo, incluso podría decir que algo lento para mi gusto, pero no quería que Peeta tropezara o tuviera algún accidente por su pierna artificial.

-¿Cuánto dices que nos llevará llegar hasta el lago? – Peeta se veía muy emocionado.

-Mmm si seguimos con este pasó lo más probable que un par de horas cuando mucho –

-¿ósea estas diciendo que soy lento? – dijo muy sonriente.

-Claro que no, llevamos buen ritmo – le devolví la sonrisa – a parte no te voy a permitir holgazanear, así que andando –

-Lo que usted diga Jefa –

Efectivamente estuvimos en menos de dos horas en el lago, a pesar de que hicimos dos paradas para descansar y tomar algo de agua.

-Vaya, en verdad por aquí es muy bonito – dijo Peeta cuando estábamos por salir de entre los árboles y visualizar el lago.

-Y mas ahora que ha estado lloviendo mucho, todo esta limpio y verde, es la mejor época – efectivamente, el paisaje era mucho mejor a comparación de la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Si, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría pintar –

-Es lo que me imagine – lo tome de la mano para jalarlo al claro del lago.

El ver la expresión de Peeta cuando vio el lago, fue algo muy gratificante, era obvio que le había encantado el paisaje, abrió mucho los ojos y recorrió todo el lago de un lado a otro con la vista, hasta terminar en la pequeña construcción que siempre había estado desde que yo venía con mi padre.

-¿Cómo es que tu padre dio con este lugar? Es hermoso –

-Sabía que te iba a gustar y no tengo la menor idea como es que llego hasta aquí – empecé a ponerme algo melancólica, este lugar durante muchos años había sido un lugar especial, que solo yo y mi padre conocíamos, pero eso había cambiado.

Al parecer Peeta noto que me estaba poniendo triste, porque de repente sentí que me abrazo desde atrás por la cintura y me susurro al oído.

-Gracias bonita, por traerme a este lugar, yo se que es muy especial para ti, gracias por compartirlo conmigo – él me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo que ambos sonriéramos.

No se como lo hacía, pero siempre estaba muy atento de mi, siempre sabía que hacer o que decir para lograr que mi estado de animo no se derrumbará.

-Vamos, aprovechemos el día – le dije – mientras tu comienzas a pintar lo que te guste, yo recolectare algunas cosas para complementar el almuerzo –

-¿quieres que ayude en algo?, tal vez recolectar algún…-

-No Peeta, te traje aquí para que puedas pintar un rato y relajarte - yo le acariciaba la mejilla – aparte ya traemos casi todo, solo complementare, así mientras tu haces algo que te gusta yo también lo haré, cazare un rato –

-Pero…-

Empecé a tomar mi arco y flechas para ponerme en acción – a demás el día esta estupendo para poder nadar, así que date prisa – le guiñe un ojo mientras seguía caminando, pretendía cazar un poco alejada de él, primero para no alterarlo como la última vez que utilice mi arco en frente de él y segundo para no distraerlo o interrumpirlo.

Por su parte Peeta empezó a recorrer nuevamente el lugar, supongo que para buscar la mejor vista o algo así, una vez que lo encontró se sentó en el pasto y saco todo su material para trabajar.

No fue necesario alejarme mucho, rápido encontré un conejo y fui a los diversos arbusto de bayas que ya conocía; cuando regrese encontré a Peeta muy concentrado en su dibujo, por lo que decidí no interrumpirlo y empezar a preparar todo.

Me sentía algo extraña estar preparando un fuego en el bosque, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, pero a la vez estaba disfrutando mucho de todo esto, en especial el ver a Peeta tan tranquilo, sumergido en su dibujo, tenía todo su material extendido alrededor de él y había cambiado de ángulo de visión.

-¿Peeta, no quieres unas bayas?, están muy buenas – le dije sin quitar la vista de la fogata, ya que me estaba constando trabajo que ardiera bien debido a que la leña estaba algo húmeda.

No tuve respuesta, cosa que me extraño un poco ya que por muy sumergido que estuviera en su trabajo, siempre me contestaba algo.

Cuando levante la vista, Peeta me estaba viendo fijamente – Fue tu idea… darle las bayas a Foxface ¿real o no real? –

Por un segundo me sorprendió su pregunta, tenía varios días que no empleaba el real o no real – bueno, nadie se las dio, ella pues… las tomo de nuestras provisiones, tu las… estabas recolectando – por un momento me pregunte si tenía una crisis, ya que al mencionar que si no quería las bayas fue que le surgió la duda.

-Cierto, fue mi culpa que ella…-

-Bueno – lo interrumpí antes de que dijera otra cosa – es que tu creíste que la bayas eran como las que yo te había dado cuando estuvimos en la cueva –

-Si se parecían mucho, bueno al menos eso creía yo –

-Si, pero ya no me contestaste si quieres alguna o ¿quieres algo de pan? – trate de cambiar el tema de conversación, no quería que se sintiera mal.

-Bueno mientras no sean como las bayas que iniciaron todo, esta bien – se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa.

En un principio dude si hablaba en serio, pero al ver su sonrisa me di cuenta que estaba jugando, por lo que me relaje – por quien me tomas citadino, conozco muy bien las bayas que hay por aquí –

-Si eso lo tengo claro – Peeta se había acercado a mi y me tenía de la cintura – de hecho gracias a eso es que aun estamos vivos –

-No digas eso, mejor cambiemos de tema – me sentía un poco incomoda con la conversación.

-Me parece – Peeta estaba a escasos centímetros de mis labios – o tal vez sea mejor esto – me dijo terminando de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros.

Mis labios recibieron a los suyos con cierta urgencia, ya que a pesar de que llevábamos desde temprano juntos, solo nos dimos un rápido beso cuando nos saludamos; por lo que ahora se sentía una urgencia por parte de los dos, donde nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, provocando miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo, así como también incitando un hueco en mi estomago que iba creciendo.

Yo me aferraba al cuello de Peeta, jugando un poco con sus rizos dorados, mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura; el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso tierno, con leves roces por parte de cada uno.

-Si definitivamente me gusto el cambio de tema – le dije una vez que nuestros labios se separaron pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-¿lo crees? – Peeta tenía una sonrisa picara.

-Si, fue muy favorable ¿o a caso tu no piensa lo mismo? –

-Mmm, no lo se, tendría que volver a experimentarlo – Peeta nuevamente unía nuestros labios, esta vez fue un beso tranquilo y mas corto – si, creo que si, tienes toda la razón –

No se cuanto tiempo pasaría después de ese beso, pero nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, tanto él como yo sonreíamos, era muy extraño, pero no hacía falta que dijéramos nada, con solo vernos era como si nos estuviéramos comunicando.

-Kat… creo que tu… - Peeta hablaba sin despegar sus ojos de los míos – tu fogata se apago –

-¿Qué? – cuando voltee me di cuenta que, efectivamente, Peeta tenía razón, ya que había mucho humo lo cual indicaba que la fogata estaba ya apagada – vaya, esto es tu culpa –

-¿mi culpa? – Peeta estaba divertido.

-Si me haz distraído y pues se apago por tu culpa – le dije juguetonamente mientras volvía a colocar la leña para intentar prenderla nuevamente.

-Pero tu fuiste la que pidió el cambio de tema –

-Si, pero pues no fue tal cual un tema el que tu sugeriste –

-Ok entonces estamos parejos, ¿te parece? – Peeta se metía un puñado bayas a la boca y se encogía de hombros.

Después de comer bayas y pan con queso, conseguí que el fuego ardiera adecuadamente para poder azar el conejo, mientras Peeta se sumergía nuevamente en sus cuadros, cambiando su posición para tener una vista diferente y así terminar alejado un poco de donde estaba yo cuidando el conejo.

Al acercarme a los lienzo que había empezado con el grafito, volví a confirmar que Peeta era en verdad muy bueno, se le daba excelente esto de la pintura, ya que tenía 3 lienzos con paisajes diferentes, a este paso terminaría el día con unos 6 o mas lienzos listos para meter color.

-Peeta! el conejo ya esta listo, ven aquí – le grite debido a la distancia.

-Espera, espera, en un momento estoy ahí – él se veía muy concentrado en su lienzo.

-Si te dejo sin conejo no me reclames, conste que te estoy avisando – solo de esa manera logré que levantara la vista.

-Voy, 2 minutos – se veía tan relajado, que incluso su tranquilidad hacia que yo me sintiera en paz, lo cual era muy extraño en mi, porque desde que murió mi padre no había tenido momentos de paz, siempre eran de preocupación, incluso cuando eran días buenos de caza, que sabia que Prim había comido suficiente, las pesadillas de las minas me asechaban, por lo que se podría decir que momentos de paz y tranquilidad eran contados.

-¿en que piensas bonita? – Peeta ya estaba abrazándome.

-en que estoy muy feliz de que hayamos venido, me gusta mucho verte tan tranquilo – le di un fugaz beso.

-pues no te veías muy feliz, te veías… muy pensativa, como si…-

-si estaba pensando en mi padre y Prim, es inevitable, - di un largo suspiro – pero pensé en ellos porque al verte a ti tranquilo me siento también tranquila y bueno tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, no desde que mi padre murió –

Peeta me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un beso en la cabeza – sabes que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero hay que tratar de sobrellevar todo y pues la verdad yo también estoy mas que feliz de estar aquí contigo –

Peeta comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara, en lo ojos, en la nariz, en las mejillas y finalizo en los labios, donde deposito pequeños y tiernos besos, que hicieron que sintiera un hormigueo en el estomago.

-Suficiente… - continuaba con los besos – el conejo…- Peeta – se va – enfriar –

-Ok, esta bien – justo cuando pensé que se iba a sentar en el pasto me volvió a tomar la cara y siguió dándome besos por todo el rostro –

-¡Peeta! – le dije entre risas – detente –

-Esta bien, mejor comamos, antes de que se enfrié como dices – esta vez si sentó y espero a que le pasara un porción – me encanta tu risa –

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿acaso te dio un ataque? –

-No – me dijo con la boca llena – ¿pero qué no puedo besar a mi novia las veces que yo quiera? – tenía una sonrisa picara, la cual me recordó cuando estuvimos en nuestro primeros juegos y para hacerlo comer tenía que amenazarlo con dejar de darle besos si no lo hacía.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Peeta se sentó a terminar de detallar los dibujos que llevaba, mientras que yo decidí recolectar más bayas para llevarle algo diferente en esta ocasión a Sae, aprovechando que estábamos aquí y cazar un par de conejos o ardillas, para no regresar con las manos vacías.

-Hey, bonita ¿Cómo vas?-

-Listo, creo que con lo tengo será suficiente para Sae ¿y tu que tal? – a pesar de que Peeta estaba sentado bajo la sombra de los árboles se veía acalorado.

-Listo creo que tengo cosas muy interesantes, ¿quieres un poco de agua? –

-Si gracias me vendría muy bien, hace mucho calor – él me paso el agua que tenía a un lado.

-Si y eso que ya le falta poco al verano –.

-Por lo que hay que aprovechar – le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo – vamos a nadar y aprovechar que el agua debe de estar templada –

-Bueno pero… te recuerdo que no lo se hacer muy bien, así que tendrás que volver a enseñarme –

-Claro, no dejare que te pase nada – le dije mientras buscaba en la mochila las toallas y la ropa que habíamos traído para meternos a nadar.

Al levantar la vista me di cuenta que Peeta se estaba despojando de su ropa, cosa que me sorprendió y a la vez hizo que me sonrojara.

-Pe… Peeta ¿Qué estas haciendo? – él volteo a verme confundido.

-Pues… tu dijiste ayer que teníamos que traer ropa para poder nadar, no me voy a meter con estos pantalones son muy pesados para el agua, por eso traigo esas bermudas – señalo las bermudas que tenía yo en ese momento en mis manos.

-Pues si, pero…- yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía porque siempre este tipo de situaciones me incomodaban, a pesar de todo lo que ya habíamos vivido – pero deberías de ir a la cabaña o esperar a que yo fuera ahí para cambiarme –

Peeta empezó a reír – ok, lo olvidaba, que a ti la desnudez de incomoda –

-No te burles de mí –

-Vamos bonita, no te enojes, es solo que…- Peeta dudo por un momento – después de todo lo que paso…- soltó el aire y sonrío tranquilamente – porque no vas a la cabaña a cambiarte, mientras yo lo hago aquí y olvidamos esto –

Yo tome mis cosas y me fui a la cabaña sin decir nada, me molestaba mucho que Peeta se riera de mi, tal vez no lo la hacia con intención de molestar o tal cual de burlarse como lo hubiera hecho Haymitch, pero aun así me molestaba y no solo con él, si no también conmigo, por dejar que esos detalles me afectaran tanto.

Estuve en la cabaña un buen rato, sin darme cuenta había empezado a cavilar en todo lo que había pasado la última vez que estuve aquí, cuando venía con mi padre, cuando me encontré con las chicas del distrito 8 y también la vez que estuve aquí con Gale.

-Kat, ¿todo bien ahí? – Peeta me sacó de mis pensamientos, al parecer llevaba mas tiempo del requerido.

-Ya voy, espera – le dije con urgencia para que no entrará y así terminar de ponerme los shorts y la camiseta sin mangas que había traído.

-Como tu digas –

Al salir vi que Peeta solo traía las bermudas que un momento antes había sacado yo de la mochila, él estaba acomodando las toallas muy cerca de la orilla, donde en ese momento el sol pegaba en todo su esplendor.

-¿Listo? – le dije volteando al lago para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Así es, solo no permitas que me ahogue, recuerda que soy principiante –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? QUE LES PARECIO? LES SOY SINCERA, NO SE PORQUE LOS MOMENTOS ENTRE PEETA Y KATNISS ME CUESTAN MAS TRABAJO ESCRIBIR, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. POR FIS NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS YA ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DE LOS 300 ESO ME SUPER EMOCIONA AAAAA JIJIJI. PUES NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EL PROXIMO VIERNES, QUE TENGA UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA. SALUDOS A TODAS. ;)


	43. El lago Parte 2

HOLAAA! SORPRESITA JAJAJA, LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, ESTA VEZ PUDE ESCRIBIR CON MAS TIEMPO Y TERMINE EL CAPITULO ANTES, ASI QUE AQUI LO TIENEN, A PESAR DE QUE FUERON VILLANESCOS CONMIGO Y CASI NO ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR :( PERO EN FIN. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON SU COMENTARIO Y HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA, MIL GRACIAS.

* * *

Capitulo 43

Empecé a sentir el agua con la punta de los dedos del pie, al parecer estaba como lo había dicho, templada, por lo que empecé a adentrarme.

-¿está fría? – Peeta se escuchaba dudoso.

-Mmm, no, me ha tocado entrar con el agua más fría, esta agradable –

-Huy – él inspiro profundo, cosa que me hizo reír – si esta algo fría, al menos no esta como esa vez en la arena – Peeta había entrado solo hasta las rodillas.

-Ay, pero ahí hacia mucho mas calor y aparte todo era montado – me sumergí para mojarme por completo – veraz que una vez dentro ya no se sentirá fría –

Peeta solo se había metido hasta la cintura y seguía jalando aire, mientras que yo me estaba adentrando mas hasta que mis pies no tocaron el fondo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que esta templada? –

-Vamos, no exageres, esta muy bien, tan solo hace un momento decías que hacia mucho calor, ¿apoco no se siente bien? –

-Es que…

-Entra de una vez por todas, necesitas mojarte la cabeza para que no sientas frío, ¿o tienes miedo? – le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, pero está fría, no se como lograste mojarte toda –

-Ok, tu lo pediste – me acerque de modo que nuevamente tocara el fondo y comencé aventarle agua, cosa que fue muy gracioso ya que se sorprendió volviendo a jalar aire y tratando de darse la vuelta para cubrirse.

-Huy no… es… espera –

Jamás me había divertido así con alguien, solo recuerdo las lecciones que me daba mi padre para nadar y una que otra vez mientras él cazaba yo llegaba a aventarle agua para tratar de mojarlo, eran momentos muy agradables, pero en esta ocasión Peeta me divertía por su reacción.

-Vamos, vamos entra de una vez – le decía yo sin parar de aventarle agua y entre risas.

-No es justo, me has sorprendido – Peeta también empezó aventarme agua lo que hizo difícil que abriera los ojos, por lo que me sumergí y me acerque a él.

-Entonces jovencito, ¿no va entrar? ¿se va quedar ahí parado? – le dije ya estando muy cerca de él.

-Ya… ya voy, creo que ya estoy casi todo mojado, pero aun así, sigue estando fría – Peeta tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-No es cierto – me acerque demasiado a él, tenia su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío – yo digo que el agua esta muy bien – yo susurraba muy cerca de sus labios.

Justo cuando Peeta estaba por unir nuestros labios yo me hice para atrás, dejándome caer al agua, él se vio algo confundido en un principio, pero cuando vio mi sonrisa traviesa intento agarrarme, pero yo fui mas rápida y volví hacerme hacia atrás.

-oh ya entiendo – dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué entiendes? – yo le aventaba agua de vez en cuando.

-Si, me provocas y luego te vas, para ver si así me sumerjo mas ¿no es así? –

-Mmm, te lo planteo así, si quieres un beso, tendrás que venir hasta donde yo estoy – en ese momento yo me metí un poco mas, calculando que con su altura él aun tocara el fondo.

-¿Así tan drástico el asunto?-

-digo, a no ser que no quieras uno ¿verdad? – yo levante los hombros despreocupadamente.

Peeta inspiro profundo y volteo hacia los lados, como buscando algo de ayuda o de donde agarrarse, supongo que a diferencia de la playa de nuestros segundos juegos, donde el agua era cristalina y se alcanzaba a ver todo con mejor claridad, el lago era para él mas inseguro, ya que era mas oscuro e incluso menos firme en el fondo.

-Kat, solo no dejes que me ahogue – siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo ya muy cerca de mi; yo me sumergí y salí un paso mas cerca de él.

-Claro que no, yo no voy a permitir que te suceda algo – lo tome por el rostro y le di un beso, fue un leve roce de nuestros labios – jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo –

Peeta sonrío al escuchar mis palabras, nuevamente nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada, para después unir nuestros labios en un profundo beso, que como era de esperarse provoco miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, sensaciones que también esperaba que sintiera Peeta.

Una vez que nos separamos me volví a sumergí, esperando bajar el calor que extrañamente emanaba mi cuerpo, así como también el sonrojo que me había provocado este último beso.

-Ok maestra, por donde empezamos – Peeta estaba divertido pero a la vez se veía sonrojado.

-Pues… bueno no se cuanto…- por un momento dude en continuar, pero sabia que para poder seguir se tiene que preguntar -¿Cuánto es lo que recuerdas de la vez que te enseñe en la playa? –

Tenía miedo de desatar algún recuerdo retorcido, era tan complejo todo lo que le hicieron a Peeta, solo esperaba que él lo tomara con calma y no alterarlo.

Peeta se vio sorprendido y a la vez dudoso – bueno… pues al parecer al capitolio no le importaron mucho ese tipo de detalles, ¿fue cuando me dijiste que querías deshacer la alianza? ¿real o no real? –

-Real, ¿pero por qué dice eso?–

-Pues, que creo yo, que ese recuerdo no lo tocaron, es decir no lo modificaron, porque no hay nada que lo sustituya y pues creo que esos recuerdos fueron los que me ayudaron en ir distinguiendo que fue real y que no, en su momento me confundían mucho, pero en realidad esos detalles a mi me… complacían mucho – Peeta se veía muy pensativo.

-Detalles como ese o el de las tardes que pasamos juntos cuando te lastimaste el pie, cuando te dije que por fin hacíamos algo normal – él continuo – no se, esas cosas me hacían muy feliz y al parecer a Snow no se le hicieron muy importantes – se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo, entonces pues recuerdas un poco de esa lección – quería cambiar de tema, me sentía muy incomoda con todo eso del secuestro de Peeta, en especial porque fue mi culpa que cayera en manos de Snow, mi responsabilidad en esa arena era sacarlo sano y salvo, pero lo deje…

-Si un poco, solo que… - Peeta volteo a ver el lago, en verdad se veía inseguro.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Aquí es diferente, yo se que no permitirás que nada me pase –

-¿lo dices porque no puedes ver el fondo con total claridad? – yo le di una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues creo que en parte si y no se tal vez, algún animal…-

-Tranquilo Peeta, por que crees que también hice lo del conejo, el olor los ahuyenta, tú confía en mí –

Él me sonrío y se acerco – sabes que si, claro que confío en ti –

Pasamos como un hora practicando, Peeta al parecer si recordaba lo que aprendió la vez anterior, por lo que solo faltaba que se tomara algo de confianza. Llego el momento que se atrevió a sumergirse más y no tocar el fondo, solo se puso un poco nervioso cuando se atoro con una de las raíces del fondo.

-Kat… es…espera me atore con algo – decía preocupado.

-Espera no te muevas te vas enredar mas con alguna raíz – le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Es mi… pierna artificial –

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo – me sumergí para ver el problema, y efectivamente tenía su pierna enredada entre algunas raíces, afortunadamente no fue gran cosa, con reventar una que otra, su pierna quedo liberada.

No entendí muy bien como es que termino enredado, ya que estábamos en un punto donde yo no tocaba el fondo y Peeta con trabajos lo hacia, solo con la punta del pie.

-Listo – le dije al salir – no entiendo como te enredaste a penas tocas el fondo ¿no es así? –

-Si, supongo que porque fue mi pierna artificial, no sentí hasta que la raíz o lo que haya sido no me dejo seguir – se encogió de hombros algo apenado.

-¿Quieres descansar? ¿O seguimos? –

-Como quieras tú bonita, se ve que estas disfrutando mucho – Peeta se veía aun apenado y también pensativo.

Yo me seguía moviendo para seguir a flote y la verdad me estaba empezando a sentir cansada, por lo que me acerque a él y para no hundirme me abrace de su cuello, aun moviendo levemente los pies para no hundirme y a la vez no ejercer mucha fuerza sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes? Ya estas cansado ¿verdad?-

-No es solo… - Peeta no siguió

-Bueno pues yo si, ya estoy algo cansada y empezaremos arrugarnos – él sonrió levemente – te parece si nos salimos a tomar un poco de sol –

Peeta asintió con la cabeza y empezó a quererse girar para nadar hacia la orilla mientras que yo me solté olvidando que no tocaba el fondo y me hundí, cosa que espanto a Peeta por el sonido de sorpresa que hice, sin darnos cuenta, no se que movimientos hicimos ambos, que termine sujetando un brazo de Peeta y él termino poniendo su mano en mi… trasero.

Ambos nos quedamos sin hacer algún movimiento, solo nos veíamos sorprendidos mientras el sonrojo avanzaba en nuestros rostros.

-Pe…perdón yo… no era – fue Peeta el primero en hablar mientras quitaba su mano con mucho cuidado.

-No, no te preocupes – yo no sabía para donde voltear lo único que hice fue sumergirme y empezar a nada a la orilla.

En cuanto llegue a la orilla me envolví en una de las toallas que había extendida en el pasto, estaba calida y me sentí reconfortada al ocultar mi cuerpo con ella.

Mientras tanto Peeta se había retrazado un poco debido a que nadaba un poco mas lento, pero en cuanto llego a la orilla hizo lo mismo que yo y rápidamente se envolvió en la toalla.

-Kat… yo –

-Quieres unas galletas o algo de comer- lo interrumpí – yo muero de hambre – me di la vuelta, evitando su mirada y me dirigí a la mochila. Quería que le restáramos importancia al pequeño detalle que acababa de suceder.

-Creo que una galleta esta bien – dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y veía fijamente al lago.

Yo aun sentía arder mis mejillas cuando me senté a su lado y le pase la galleta, por lo que también vi fijamente hacia al lago para evitar su mirada, pero antes de eso, de reojo, alcance a ver como Peeta también seguía levemente sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato, con el sol dándonos a la espalda, provocando que pronto nos empezáramos a secar.

-Kat, gracias por traerme aquí – dijo Peeta aun con la vista al frente.

-no tienes que agradecer nada –

-Haz tenido mucha paciencia conmigo, al caminar, al enseñarme a nadar… - Peeta en ese momento volteo a ver su pierna.

-Nada de eso, la verdad me la he pasado muy bien hoy y eso es gracias a ti – me recosté en su hombro, no iba a permitir que se sintiera mal y menos que un pequeño incidente nos… incomodara.

-Entonces estamos nuevamente parejos ¿no es así? – le dije mientras él soltaba la toalla para poder abrazarme.

-mm creo que sí y la verdad me parece muy bien que esto sea equitativo –

-estoy más que de acuerdo – le dije levantando un poco la vista.

Me encontré con que Peeta aun veía su pierna, por lo que lo tomé del rostro para que me viera directamente, el me sonrió y después unimos nuestros labios en un beso tranquilo y tierno, que fue interrumpido por un ruido a nuestra espalda.

-Espera- le dije en un susurro. Peeta se tenso y se quedo muy quieto, en cuanto me gire una ardilla salio corriendo – creo que será mejor que prenda una fogata para alejar un poco a los animales –

Peeta soltó el aire – tranquilo, no creo que un oso llegue hasta aquí, son mas sensibles con el olfato – le dije entre risas.

-Bueno tu estas acostumbrada, yo nunca había llegado tan lejos, la primera vez que estuve en un bosque fue en… los primeros juegos –

Una vez que tuve el fuego listo, me volví a sentar al lado de Peeta, quien había extendido nuevamente la toalla y estaba sumergido en un lienzo detallando un árbol. Peeta estaba de frente al lago y yo estaba de frente al bosque, estábamos como en aquella ocasión en la playa.

Lo observe durante un buen rato, tenía mis rodillas dobladas y encima de ellas recosté mi mentón, era tan relajante verlo tan concentrado y el sonido de la naturaleza de fondo, que incluso estábamos tan tranquilos que un sinsajo empezó a merodear muy cerca. Sin detenerme a pensarlo mejor, empecé a cantar la canción del valle, aquella canción que cante el primer día de clases.

Peeta lentamente levanto la vista del lienzo, yo aun veía al sinsajo, esperando que me imitara, lo cual sucedió al instante. Seguí cantando hasta finalizar la canción, el sinsajo no se movió y siguió a mi compás hasta que termine y voló para desaparecer de nuestra vista.

No podía creer que había cantado, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me sentía tan extraña y a la vez sentía como si hubiera liberado algo en mi pecho, mi desconcierto era tanto que tenía clavada la vista en donde había estado el sinsajo.

-¿Esa… esa es la canción del valle? – Peeta se escuchaba confundido y nuevamente me dio miedo haber desatado alguna crisis.

-S… si, esa es la…-

-La canción que cantaste el primer día en la escuela – cuando voltee a verlo estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el lago.

-¿Estas… bien? –

-Si, es solo que… he tenido mas claro ese recuerdo, a parte tenía mucho que no escuchaba esa canción, creo que desde niño y bueno…- él volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tenía mucho que no cantabas, me llegue a preguntar si algún día lo volverías hacer – Peeta me tomo de la mano – a sido algo muy lindo – con la otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar – es que no se, me siento tan bien contigo, me dieron ganas de cantar, a pesar de que hoy he recordado mucho a mi padre, una de las razones principales por las que ya no cantaba –

-Pues ha sido algo muy agradable el volver escuchar tu voz, – Peeta limpio las lagrimas que alcanzaron a caer por mis mejillas y me abrazo – y mas con esa canción –

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, pude contener el llanto y solo fueron unas cuantas lágrimas, lo mas probable es que fuera porque en está ocasión había logrado cantar debido a que me sentía muy tranquila y feliz.

Cuando nos separamos decidí levantarme y extender la toalla mientras que Peeta fue hacia la mochila de las provisiones.

-Gustas bonita – me dijo mientras levantaba un pan con queso y algunas bayas.

-Claro, como negarme – me recosté boca bajo y le recibí un pan con algunas bayas. Él me imito y volvió a tomar su lienzo.

Después de un rato de comer pan y bayas deje caer mi cabeza apoyando mi mejilla izquierda sobre mis brazos y observe a Peeta que sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – él dejo el lienzo y volteo a verme apoyándose un poco sobre su codo derecho.

-Porque estoy feliz y me gustaría congelar este momento –

Yo levante levemente la cabeza y le di una sonrisa, era como regresar aquel día en el techo del centro de entrenamiento, con la diferencia que el día de mañana seguiríamos en nuestro distrito viviendo en lo que cabe tranquilamente.

– Pues hazlo – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si ese es el caso, prefiero congelarlo así – se inclino y me dio un beso, fue un beso algo incomodo por la posición en la que ambos estábamos, por lo que no duro mucho.

-Mm creo que no fue muy cómodo esta vez – le dije juguetonamente. Él volvió acomodarse sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, aun sonreía.

-Te acuerdas cuando hablamos del recuerdo de mi padre –

Por un momento me sorprendió su cambio de tema, no estaba muy segura a que se refería, ya que habíamos hablado en diferentes circunstancias de su padre.

-¿Cuál?-

-El recuerdo cuando platique con él de porque había quemado el pan –

-Ah, si, claro –

-Bueno en esa ocasión te dije que pues… me estaba aferrando mucho a ese recuerdo para poder ir distinguiendo mejor todo en mi mente, también te dije que estaba otro recuerdo –

- si lo tengo muy presente –

-Pues bueno el otro recuerdo al que me aferraba es al del… beso que nos dimos en la playa – él se vio algo sonrojado al decir eso y nuevamente provoco un hormigueo en mi estomago, solo que en esta ocasión no fue necesario tocarme, no sabía que decir, el que él se aferrara a un recuerdo como esos para poder distinguir todo me hacía sentir… muy bien.

-Hace un momento estábamos así, en una posición muy parecida, me hizo recordarlo mas nítidamente, por lo que dije que me gustaría congelar este momento – él se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes yo… yo también lo recordé hace un momento, antes de que lo mencionaras – ambos sonreímos.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD TENIA TANTAS COSAS EN MI CABEZA PARA ESTE CAPITULO, FUE MUY DIFICIL IR PLANTENADO TODO, POR ESO ME EXTENDI UN POCO SI SE DAN CUENTA, NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SU REVIEWS PLISSS, ESTAMOS CERCA DE LOS 300 QUE EMOCION, POR FA, MINIMO PARA LOS JITOMATASOS O UN SALUDO JAJAJA . GRACIAS A TODOS.


	44. Un día Hermoso

HOLAAAAA! PUES SIII AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE TIENE MUCHO QUE NO LEO UN FIC, DEBIDO A QUE POR TIEMPOS NO HE PODIDO, PERO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE LEER ALGUNOS DE CHAVAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC, ASI QUE ESPERO PRONTO PODER DEJARLE COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO, HAY MUCHO QUE LEER AAAAA, JEJEJ BUENO PUES SI TAMBIEN LOGRAMOS PASAR LOS 300 REVIEWS YUPI, (CORRAMOS EN CIRCULOS AGITANTOD LAS MANOS AL AIRE) A PESAR DE QUE FUERON POCOS, ASI QUE NO SE SI NO LES ESTAN AGRADANDO DEL TODO LOS CAPIS :S PERO EN FIN AQUI DEJO OTRO. **POR FA NO OLVIDEN LEER LA NOTA DEL FINAL.**

* * *

Capitulo 44

Fue muy importante saber que Peeta también recordaba muy bien ese beso de la playa, pero a la vez me pregunte si el seguía pensando que fue actuación como le dijo en algún momento a Gale.

-¿Qué pasa bonita? – me dijo al ver que de repente me puse seria.

-Bueno es que… - tenía que saber, pero no estaba segura de cómo preguntar – tu… ¿tu llegaste a pensar que ese beso fue actuación? –

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos, se sorprendió mucho con mi pregunta – bueno yo… - suspiro – ha sido algo muy confuso, en poder distinguir los recuerdo y todo eso, para mi era una guerra interna el que… bueno saber si tu eras… - se quedo callado.

-¿un muto? ¿tu enemiga? – empezaba a sentir que algo me oprimía en el garganta.

-S… si, si eras mi amiga u otra cosa, si eras el enemigo – yo baje la vista, esto era muy difícil, el oír a Peeta referirse así de mi, hacia que el pecho me doliera.

-Espera no… no te pongas así, tu preguntaste y creo que es algo que, bueno debemos aclarar –

-Si… pero es difícil hablar de esto –

- Lo se, pero ya que estamos en esto – él trato de darme una sonrisa – a mi me implantaron "recuerdos" falsos, recuerdos muy desagradables con respecto a ti, pero también utilizaron parte de los recuerdo que yo tenía para distorsionarlos, entonces imagínate tener este tipo de recuerdos horribles y a la vez tener presente recuerdos como el de mi padre, cuando te ayude con el libro de las plantas, el del tejado del centro de entrenamiento un día antes de entrar a la arena o el recuerdo de un beso como el de la playa –

Él ya no me veía, se había recostado y veía hacia el cielo, tenía el ceño fruncido, se quedo cayado durante un buen rato, yo no sabía que decir al respecto, sabía que Peeta había sufrido mucho y todo era por mi culpa.

-Fue difícil distinguir cuales eran los recuerdo implantados y cuales eran los reales, tu lo haz visto, aun me cuesta trabajo – él respiro muy profundamente – no te voy a negar que ese recuerdo en algún momento lo pensé como actuación de tu parte, pero fue lo que también me hizo darme cuenta de que no lo fue de mi parte, que me dolía que fuera actuación, que no fuera real, es decir me importaba – Peeta se tomo su tiempo para continuar, yo estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Pero con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta que al menos ese beso no fue una actuación por parte de ninguno de lo dos, lo que hace que me aferre mucho a ese recuerdo en momentos difíciles, cuando tengo una crisis o para tratar de distinguir que recuerdo fue implantando o es real –

-Peeta no sabes como lamento todo lo que has pasado… y todo por mi, siempre he sido muy egoísta, pero créeme que mi intención siempre fue sacarte vivo de esa arena, tu… tu te mereces una vida mejor–

No se como fue que paso, pero sin darme cuenta estaba sobre el pecho de Peeta tratando de abrazarlo, ambos teníamos lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores bonita, todo esta bien ahora, con sus altas y bajas pero… no digas que fuiste egoísta, fueron las circunstancias las que nos separaron –

-Es que jamás me voy a perdonar el haberte perdido, en permitir que el capitolio te llevara lejos de mí y sobre todo que pasara eso para darme cuenta lo mucho que me importabas –

Peeta me abrazo con fuerza – lo importante es que te diste cuenta – dijo con una risa nerviosa – que no me dejaste a la deriva y sobretodo que ahora estamos juntos – beso tiernamente mi cabeza – te quiero bonita, ya no llores –

Yo me quede muy quieta, en todo este tiempo, desde que Peeta confeso en su entrevista que yo… bueno que yo era la chica que le interesaba, nunca me había dicho directamente que me quería, pero ahora después de esta emotiva charla, lo había dicho. Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo hasta parar en mi estomago, me sentía flotar, por lo que me aferre mas a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

Me desperté porque empecé a sentir un leve roció en mis piernas, por un momento me desubique, pero no me moví, poco a poco fui conciente de donde estaba, el aire soplaba algo fuerte en ese momento, lo que ocasiono que la brisa del lago me llegara a las piernas descubiertas, al parecer nos habíamos quedado dormidos por un buen rato, ya que el sol estaba ya bajando por las copas de los árboles.

Al incorporarme un poco me di cuenta que Peeta dormía profundamente y la fogata estaba totalmente apagada.

-Peeta – le hable tranquilamente para no asustarlo, era una pena despertarlo, ya que se veía tan tranquilo, lo que era difícil que pasara cuando dormíamos.

-¿Peeta? – en ese momento sentí como sus brazos me apretaron a él.

-No, otro rato – dijo con una sonrisa y medio adormilado.

-Pues la verdad yo estoy muy a gusto pero… tal vez un osos puede acercarse – la risa estaba apunto de ganarme, él abrió mucho los ojos.

-No, eso no es gracioso – dijo volteando a los lados.

-Tranquilo, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? – le dije apoyando mi mentón sobre su pecho.

-Bueno porque tu puedes trepar árboles muy bien o correr sin ningún problema, yo… yo no puedo con esa inútil pierna – Peeta puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza – incluso antes de que… perdiera mi pierna dudo mucho que hubiera podido correr como tu o subir árboles si estuviera completo –

-No digas eso – me sentí muy extraña al oírlo hablar así.

-¿Katniss tu crees…? – Peeta se volteo evitando mi mirada - ¿Qué no soy atractivo por tener una pierna artificial?-

-¿q…qué? – él siempre había sido una persona segura de si mismo, pero hoy había estado muy raro con eso de su pierna artificial.

-Si, digo que…-

-Se a lo que te refieres – lo interrumpí – es solo que no me esperaba una pregunta así, tu siempre has sido muy seguro…- no se que fue lo que me impulso, pero puse mi pierna sobre él, pasando con la punta de mis dedos del pie de su muslo hasta la parte donde estaba su pierna artificial, fui rozando levemente, como una acaricia – una pierna, un brazo, no hacen la diferencia en Mi Peeta, lo que importa es tu forma de ser, lo que sientes –

Él se vio algo… asombrado por mi acción, me veía fijamente a los ojos – si bueno, pero lo que digo es… - trago saliva – ¿tu como mujer te sientes menos… atraída… físicamente hacia mi por mi pierna? –

Peeta seguía sorprendiéndome, empecé a sentir un poco de sonrojo en mis mejillas al tiempo que deje de abrazarlo y me puse boca arriba, viendo directo al cielo, él se me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta.

-Es que… para mi eso no es importante, a no ser que estés pensando en salir con alguna otra chica – le di una sonrisa traviesa, pero a la vez el solo pensarlo me causo una sensación desagradable en el pecho – y a esa chica si le importe, a mi… a mi no me importa, tu eres – me puse muy roja – muy guapo, interesante, tienes un gran corazón, eres… eres atractivo, eres Mi Peeta –

-Entonces ¿mi pierna no te importa? – Peeta se había puesto de lado apoyándose en su codo, para poderme ver a la cara.

No entendía muy bien su obsesión con su pierna, me pregunte que había hecho algo mal, tal vez cuando nadamos o en la caminata, o algún comentario al respecto.

-Claro que no me importa o es como…- dude un poco – como si ¿a ti te importan todas las cicatrices que tengo en mi lado derecho? – en verdad esta conversación estaba siendo algo incomoda, nunca me considere una chica atractiva y menos ahora con tantas cicatrices de guerra, pero en este momento me dio temor que para Peeta mis cicatrices fueran… desagradables.

-Por supuesto que no – Peeta me contesto al instante y no dejo de verme a los ojos – eres la mujer mas hermosa y linda del mundo y esas cicatrices son la huella de lo fuerte y gran persona que eres – un calor subió rápidamente por mis mejillas, hoy definitivamente era el día de los sonrojos.

-Lo vez – le dije tratando de controlar mi tono avergonzado – es lo mismo, ¿o en verdad estas planeando invitar a salir a otra chica? – le dije entre risas.

-Mmm, posiblemente, es una chica de hermosos ojos grises – Peeta termino diciendo esto en un susurro, estaba tan cerca de mis labios, podía sentir parte de su peso sobre mi.

-Mmm pues tendrás que hacer tus meritos entonces – le conteste en el mismo tono que utilizo él.

-No importa me voy avent…- no deje que terminara, me lance a sus labios jalándolo por el cuello, lo que lo desestabilizo e hizo que su cuerpo prácticamente estuviera sobre el mío.

Al tener los labios de Peeta sobre los míos provoco que un calor pasara por todo mi cuerpo, ocasionando que mis manos cobraran vida y esta vez se aventuraran a bajar por su amplia espalda, explorarla, sentirla, su espalda capaz de cargar grandes bultos de harina; nunca habíamos estado en una circunstancia parecida, pero al parecer también las manos de Peeta decidieron no quedarse atrás y recorrer mi costado derecho, provocando mas calor a su paso.

Fue un beso largo que subió de intensidad y a la vez había una urgencia, como si no nos hubiéramos besado en días, agradecí que estuviéramos solos, que esta vez no había la posibilidad de que Haymitch llegará o cualquier otra persona.

La mano de Peeta subía y baja por mi costado hasta que en cierto momento ésta siguió su camino y llego hasta mi pierna, solo fue un leve roce que hizo que todo mi cuerpo hormiguera, pero en esta ocasión fue al triple de lo que siempre sentía.

Llego el momento que nos separamos por falta de aire o por el mismo asombro de nuestras acciones, tanto Peeta como yo teníamos la respiración agitada, pero nos veíamos directo a los ojos sin decir nada.

Nuestras mejillas estaban mas que encendidas, no se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, ni tampoco se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos viendo con los ojos muy abiertos sin decir una sola palabra, fue hasta que un estruendo nos saco del transe en el que habíamos entrado.

A lo lejos cerca de la montaña se veían unas nubes de lluvia, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, que teníamos que regresar, si no queríamos que la noche o la lluvia nos alcanzaran.

-Cr…creo que debemos irnos – le dije, Peeta que aun estaba sobre mí.

-Si, al parecer va llover – él se fue levantando poco a poco, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y recoger todo esto, esperemos que la lluvia no nos gane –

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos y recogimos todas nuestras cosas, nos tomamos de la mano para regresar a casa, en un principio solo hablamos del clima o de los muchos cuadros que Peeta tenía que pintar ahora.

-Bueno, hablando de cuadros, jamás me enseñaste ese cuadro que tenías bajo el lienzo, ¿ya lo terminaste? ¿o no me lo quieres enseñar? –

-Bueno es que… aun le faltan detalles, no he trabajado mucho en él –

-Espero que no sea porque ahora yo absorbo tu tiempo con lo del libro – le dije mientras me recargaba de su hombro sin dejar de caminar.

-No, creo que una buena pintura se lleva su tiempo y su dedicación, es lo que pasa con esta –

-Con todos los cuadros que vas sacar de esta excusión, tu galería para Plutarch estará completa – le dije bromeando.

-Claro, será la mejor exposición de toda la historia – Peeta negó con la cabeza.

Seguimos caminando, me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas rápido, ya que la lluvia se acercaba velozmente, pero después de todo lo que paso hoy con respecto a la pierna de Peeta, deje que él marcara el paso.

-Kat, hoy… ha sido un día muy hermoso, gracias por todo –

-Creo que fue la mejor idea que se nos pudo ocurrir – lo frene y le di un beso rápido.

-En realidad fue tu idea y vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias –

-No agradezcas nada, si el lago ya era un lugar especial para mi, ahora lo es más, es nuestro lugar especial – yo no podía evitar una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Si, llego el momento que me sentí tan relajado y tranquilo, no me importaba nada del exterior –

-Creo que nos relajamos tanto que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos –

Era cierto, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, logramos dormir sin tener pesadillas o al menos en mi caso no recuerdo haber soñado nada, ni bueno ni malo, simplemente deje que mi cuerpo se relajara y llegara a dormir profundamente en los brazos de Peeta.

-Si, fue muy agradable poder dormir sin pesadillas, pero mas agradable fue lo que vino después de que despertamos – Peeta puso una sonrisa picara.

-¡Peeta! Eh…- por quien sabe "n" vez del día me sonrojaba, el comentario de Peeta me puso muy nerviosa, en su momento no comentamos nada, pero tampoco esperaba que mencionara tan rápido esa… situación.

-¿o no lo crees? – dijo muy divertido.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – yo aun tenía mi sonrojo, pero también había una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿el qué? –

-vamos camina que se hace tarde y empiezo a sentir una que otra gota –

- no señorita, no me cambie el tema –

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

-vamos solo pregunte que si no lo creías, que si…-

-Siii – casi grite interrumpiéndolo y sonriendo como tonta.

-¿si qué?-

-¡Peeta! Eres imposible, que si, que si fue muy agradable – él se veía muy satisfecho y no dijo nada, solo seguimos caminando tomados de la mano – y me gustaría que se repitiera –

Con ese comentario hasta yo me sorprendí, obviamente Peeta jamás se hubiera esperado un observación así, pero en esta ocasión no me importo nada, me di cuenta que iba con Peeta y tenía la confianza suficiente para decir cosas así, de decir la verdad, porque sí, me encantaría volver a sentir lo que sentí en ese momento.

Llego el momento que paramos para tomar un poco de agua, a pesar de que ya estábamos muy cerca de llegar al alambrado, ya solo se veían algunos vestigios de los rayos del sol.

-Oye bonita, hable con… Paul – me dijo de repente Peeta en un tono muy precavido.

Yo me tense al escuchar ese nombre, pero a la vez me causo mucha curiosidad de que tanto pudieron haber hablado.

-Me… me pidió que te preguntara si podía ir a verte algún día, que le gustaría mucho platicar contigo de varias cosas –

-Yo no sé, no se si estoy lista para hablar con él –

-Él dijo que cuando tu quisieras, pero que por favor no le negaras la oportunidad de hablar contigo y también que está muy interesado en seguir aprendiendo de las plantas –

-Es que…-

-Kat, es un buen chico y pues ponte a ver que él perdió… a una gran amiga, solo piénsalo y sobre todo, pues avísame cuando te sientas lista, yo puedo acompañarte –

Peeta tenía razón, no solo yo había perdido a Prim, también mi madre y… si, también Paul, él había perdido a una buena amiga, muchos en Panem habían perdido a alguien.

-Gracias, te… te avisare cuando, cuando me sienta lista – continuamos con nuestro recorrido.

N/A: ANDA LA OSA QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN VERDAD NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS PLIS, DE HECHO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME SAQUEN DE UNA DUDA, DEBIDO A QUE PRESTE MIS LIBROS (COSA QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO JAJAJ YA QUE DICEN QUE LOS LIBROS, LOS CD´S DVD Y LOS NOVIOS NO SE PRESTAN) NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA, PERO SEGUN YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DE LOS LIBROS PEETA LE DICE QUE LA QUIERE ESO ES CIERTO O SI SE LO DICE EN ALGUNO DE LOS TRES LIBROS? TAL CUAL CON ESAS PALABRAS, ASI QUE PUES SI ESTOY EN UN ERRO ME DICEN PORQUE TENDRIA QUE CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO. SALUDOS.


	45. El Teléfono

SORRY, NO PUDE SUBIR AYER EL CAPI, ESTA SEMANA ESTUVO UN POCO MAS COMPLICADA, PERO AQUI ESTA, BUENO DEJEN LES CUENTO QUE EL TITILO NO ME CONVENCE DEL TODO PERO FUE LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE LA VERDAD ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTA SEMANA. LES MANDO MUCHO SALUDOS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, SABEN QUE USTEDES HACEN ESTO POSIBLE, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO, POR SER BENEVOLENTES CON ESTA LOCA CABEZA JAJAJA.

* * *

Capitulo 45

Cuando llegamos a la alambrada varias gotas ya caían sobre el distrito y era poca la luz que había.

-Te parece si… ¿vamos con Sae y nos llevamos de cenar algo para tu casa? – dijo Peeta muy tranquilo.

-Si, estaría muy bien eso – el poner un pie dentro del distrito fue sentir como si llevara mucho tiempo fuera y a la vez como si hubiéramos estado en una realidad alterna.

La gente empezaba a correr para protegerse de la lluvia y para ir a descansar después de un largo día, pero aun así, a pesar de la poca luz y la lluvia, no pude evitar percatarme de miradas furtivas hacia nosotros.

Yo me aferre a la mano de Peeta, no me importo que me vieran con él, quería sentirme segura y sabía que solo a su lado lo lograría.

Antes de entrar al nuevo quemador me detuve impidiendo que Peeta siguiera su camino, el volteo a verme algo confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-es solo… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con el programa? –

-pues no lo sé – él se escucho algo dudoso – pero lo que si te aseguro que nuevamente estaremos en boca de todos, pero no hay que dejar que nos afecte las miradas o comentarios, vamos bonita no te desanimes – mientras decía esto me daba un fuete apretón de manos y un guiño.

Peeta me jalo para seguir caminado y terminar de entrar en el quemador, claro no se equivocaba, la gente comenzó a vernos y hacer comentarios a nuestra espalda, yo trate de ignorarlos, pero también no pude evitar ver que varios nos veían y negaban con la cabeza.

-Hola Sae – dijo Peeta ignorando el murmullo.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –

-nos puedes dar algo para cenar, es para llevar –

-Claro, no hay problema – Sae seguía igual de jovial con nosotros, no le importaba nada de lo que se dijera en esos programas estúpidos.

-Te traje esto – le dije mientras le pasaba la bolsa con las bayas y lo poco que había cazado el día de hoy.

-Oh, muchas gracias, sabes que no tenías que molestarte –

-no es molestia, al contrario es para agradecerte todo lo que haces por…-

-ni que lo digas ya hemos platicado muchas veces de eso – me interrumpió.

-Sae, ¿Qué vas a querer para mañana de pan? – le dijo Peeta mientras le recibía los moldes con la cena.

-Mmm, lo mismo que hoy, ya le encontramos la medida –

-Perfecto, entonces te vemos mañana –

-Claro, descansen – nos dijo cuando empezábamos a caminar a la salida del quemador.

La situación siguió así, fue inevitable evitar miradas y murmullos, pero hasta eso no fue como en un principio pensé, solo fuero algunas personas quienes lo hacían, otro tanto nos sonreía o simplemente nos ignoraban.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa y Peeta cerró la puerta no pude evitar soltar el aire sonoramente, como si lo hubiera contenido todo el camino.

-Tranquila bonita, no les des importancia –

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –

-quedamos que no nos iba importa lo que dijeran en ese tonto programa, que finalmente nosotros éramos los que sabíamos que ha pasado en nuestras vidas –

-Si pero viste la mirada de muchos, la verdad es que me intriga un poco que pudieron decir –

-Ignóralos, simplemente son personas chismosas – Peeta se encogió de hombros – vamos empiezo a tener un poco de hambre –

Cenamos tranquilamente, yo le platique a Peeta la primera vez que estuve en el lago, cuando mi padre me llevo ahí, como fue que me enseño a nadar y detalles de ese tipo. Me sentí un tanto extraña hablando de esto, jamás lo había platicado con nadie, ni siquiera con Gale. De vez en cuando una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, pero todo muy tranquilo, supongo que porque era Peeta.

Justo cuando terminamos de cenar sonó el teléfono en un principio pensé que era mi madre que había visto el dichoso programa, pero en realidad fue el doctor Aurelius, para avisarnos que la video llamada con Paylor sería de este domingo en ocho, que solo tendríamos que ir a la estación (en este caso Peeta tendría que ir a la estación) a recoger un paquete que trae un aparato especial para poder hacer la video llamada.

También nos pregunto que como nos había ido en nuestra excursión y como nos habíamos sentido, sobre todo al regresar al distrito. Le explicamos lo inacomodó o principalmente lo incomoda que me sentí con las miradas, él me dijo que me relajara, que solo era gente mirando, que no me iban hacer nada.

Nos dijo que él no pudo ver el programa, así que no sabía que podíamos esperar, simplemente dijo que tomáramos las cosas con calma y que pues no hiciéramos caso a las habladurías.

-Creo que el doctor tiene toda la razón – dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Me da gusto que por fin vayamos hablar con Paylor –

-Si, creo que hoy ha sido un día redondo, todo ha estado muy bien –

-A excepción de las miradas molestas, pero fuera de eso creo que fue un gran día –

-Un excelente – él me dio una sonrisa enorme – pudimos platicar de muchas cosas, descansamos juntos y sobre todo no llegaron a interrumpirnos en…-

El teléfono volvió a sonar en ese momento, interrumpiendo a Peeta en lo que estaba diciendo – mmm, creo que esta vez si debe de ser mi madre –

Me levante para correr a contestar el teléfono, pero justo cuando levante la bocina se escucho como colgaron.

-Vaya que impaciente – dije para mis adentros.

-¿Qué paso? – Peeta me grito desde la sala.

-Me colgaron, no alcance a contestar – permanecí frente al teléfono un momento por si volvía a marcar, pero no volvió a sonar.

Cuando regrese a la sala, Peeta me veía algo confundido -¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

-Nada, solo… que tu madre deja sonar varias vece el teléfono y aun me intriga la llamada que recibiste el otro día, ¿no se ha vuelto a repetir? –

-No, pero supongo que mi madre recordó que no íbamos a estar en todo el día, incluso comento algo de que tal vez no podría ver el programa porque tenía guardias o algo así –

Yo me senté al lado de Peeta y me recargue de su hombro – en fin, si es ella lo volverá a intentar mas tarde o posiblemente hasta mañana – me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza.

-Si, a parte ella sabe muy bien que es lo que pasa entre nosotros –

-Así es, creo que fue muy atinado de tu parte decirle todo –

-No, no todo, imagínate que vergonzoso si le contara todo lo que paso hoy – empecé a reír muy nerviosa, no se que estaba pasando hoy conmigo.

Peeta volteo a verme muy asombrado, incluso pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – espero… espero que no lo hagas, o bueno no se, tal vez, bueno…-

-¿Qué? – le dije algo intrigada por su nerviosismo.

-No, nada no me hagas caso –

-Vamos, a que te referías – me puse de frente a él para verlo directo a los ojos.

-Nada importante, solo… balbuce –

Yo no estaba convencida por su respuesta, a parte conocía a Peeta y estaba casi segura que él no me estaba diciendo la verdad, que había otra cosa, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo él hablo.

-Canta – él sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando dijo esto.

-¿Qué? – le dije confundida.

-Si, por favor vuelve a cantar – Peeta me abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza contra la mía.

-N…no – yo dude un poco analizando su petición, pero me sentiría tan extraña al empezar a cantar, si hoy lo había hecho era porque pues me sentí tranquila, porque fue algo… natural.

-¿Por qué? – a pesas de todo Peeta no dejaba de sonreír.

-Pues…- no sabía que decirle – si hoy cante fue porque se dio el momento, horita no creo que sea un buen momento, seria extraño –

Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y apretó su abrazo – esta bien, solo… solo espero que lo vuelvas hacer, fue hermoso oír de nuevo tu voz –

-Es que en ese momento… yo pues – solté un suspiro, por una parte quería complacer a Peeta, el siempre veía primero por mi, buscaba la forma de complacerme, de hacerme sentir bien siempre, pero por otro lado me di cuenta que el cantar era una cuestión de estado de ánimo y estando en la casa no me nacía hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.

-No digas nada, no quiero que te presiones, ya lo volverás hacer, solo asegúrate que este yo presente – Peeta me dio un beso rápido – no te preocupes –

Lo mas que hice fue devolverle el beso, pero esta vez no permití que fuera un beso fugaz; tome a Peeta por el cuello y lo jale lo mas que puede hacia mi, él me correspondió acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

No había duda, Peeta era un buen besador, siempre provocaba una reacción en mi, en mas de una ocasión había sentido un hormigueo o corrientes que me recorrían por el cuerpo, para parar en mi estomago o incluso en mi pecho.

Cuando nos separamos lo único que hicimos fue sonreír hasta que Peeta hablo – definitivamente hoy ha sido un muy buen día –

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza – concuerdo contigo, pero sabes, siento que… bueno no se tal vez si deberíamos ver algo acerca del programa ese –

Peeta quito automáticamente la sonrisa al escucharme -¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Bueno es que… me intriga un poco, no voy a negarlo, aparte pues al ver que muchos se nos quedaron viendo me deja en desconcierto, siento que pues tal vez deberíamos saber de que trato –

-¿para qué?, si sabes que gran parte de lo dirían son mentiras o pon tu que si digan la verdad, simplemente es ver nuestra vida expuesta como tu dijiste en una ocasión –

-Si y se que eso nos molesta, pero también siento que tal vez ver el resumen o algo no estaría mal – me encogí de hombros y vi directo al piso – incluso para prevenir las burlas de Haymitch o los comentarios de los demás, o tan solo para saber por que nos observan como nos observaron hace un momento –

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo – Peeta se veía muy serio – tu siempre te has molestado mucho por todo lo que dicen, por sus mentiras, porque sientes que invaden tu vida –

-Si, lo se pero al ver a la gente… y también no hemos visto a Haymitch, seguramente se burlara de nosotros o no se –

-Kat, es que eso es lo que menos debe importante, la gente puede decir lo que quiera, para que seguirles el juego, vamos bonita, se que nos iremos enterando de que dijeron en ese programa por todo lo que diga la gente a nuestro alrededor, pero no nos debe de importar –

En verdad creo que había hecho que Peeta se molestara, principalmente porque yo era la que siempre estaba reúnete a todo esto de los programas de Plutarch, por mi culpa habíamos ocultado lo de nuestra relación, por mi aversión a las cámaras pasamos todo eso del desayuno y demás cosas. Me sentí muy mal por empezar arruinar un día que había sido tan bueno.

- Los siento no… no quiero que te molestes – me sentía muy apenada con él.

-No… yo no estoy molesto, simplemente no entiendo muy bien tu interés por el programa – él es encogió de hombros.

-Lamento haber arruinado el día tan perfecto que tuvimos –

-¿Quién dice que se ha arruinado? – él me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y después me abrazo.

Estuvimos así durante un rato, abrazados, tranquilos, hasta que él volvió hablar – este día jamás se verá arruinado y menos por una platica a la que no debemos dar importancia –

-Tienes razón -

Al levantar la vista me encontré con los ojos azules de Peeta, llenos de un brillo, no fue necesario decir nada mas, simplemente dejamos que nuestros labios se unieran, primero con un rose tierno, para después pasar a un beso mas intenso, yo enterré mis manos en su cabello, haciendo fuerza para atraerlo mas hacia mí, aferrándome mas a sus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, hasta que sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fui recostando en el sofá atrayendo a Peeta, sin despegar nuestros labios, él se apoyo en uno de sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mi, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla.

Definitivamente nuestra relación hoy había cambiado, en muchos aspectos, pero principalmente en el aspecto físico, cosa que sin darnos cuenta propinamos los dos por las diversas circunstancias por las que pasamos hoy.

Yo seguía jugando con el cabello de Peeta y de vez en cuando acariciaba su mejilla, el beso seguía igual de intenso, solo que nos dábamos un espacio para tomar aire, para después retomarlo. Era increíble todas las sensaciones que esto me provocaba, tanto que no me importo si Haymitch o cualquier otro entrara y nos encontrara en estas circunstancias.

Peeta poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta ponerla en mi cintura y buscar el dobladillo de mi blusa, por un momento lo sentí dudoso hasta que siguió y lentamente fue metiendo su mano bajo la blusa para tener contacto directo con mi piel; el sentir su mano calida en mi costado y parte de mi estomago envió miles de… corrientes por todo mi cuerpo. Era claro que hoy nuestras hormonas estaban más que despiertas, tanto que nos estábamos dejando dominar por ellas.

Mientras Peeta acariciaba mi estomago y costado lentamente, yo deje de jugar con su cabello para concentrarme en su camiseta e imitar su acción y buscar el dobladillo de ésta; justo cuando lo encontré, el timbre de teléfono resonó por la casa, sorprendiéndonos y provocando que diéramos un brinco que casi ocasiona que Peeta cayera del sofá.

-Vaya… que… que oportuno – dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, era como si alguien hubiera entrado a la casa.

-Debo… voy a contestar – salí corriendo nuevamente a la cocina para contestar.

-Si esta vez debe ser tu madre –

-Si ¿diga? – al levantar la bocina y contestar me escuchaba algo agitada y no era precisamente por la pequeña carrera que pegue de la sala a la cocina.

-¿Catnip… ho…hola? – me quede congelada, lo que menos esperaba al levantar la bocina era escuchar la voz de Gale.

* * *

N/A: NUEVAMENTE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, LA VERDAD SI ME COSTO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR, ES HORRIBLE CUANDO TIENES LA IDEA YA BIEN DE COMO VAN A SUCEDER LAS COSAS PERO NO TIENES TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR Y CUANDO LO TIENES YA SE FUERON ALGUNAS DE LAS IDEAS JAJAJJA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS POR FA, SABEN QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI. GRACIAS. BUEN FIN DE SEMANA PARA TODAS.


	46. Desconcierto

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS POR SUS MENSAJES, AQUI DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, PERDON POR HACERLA DE EMOCION PERO AQUI ESTA, OJALA LES GUSTE Y NO QUIERAN MATARME JAJAJAJ

* * *

Capitulo 46

Jamás pensé en volver a escuchar esa voz y menos después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de él, incluso de su familia, ya que ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de responder la carta de Hazelle.

No sé si había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Gale volviera hablar por la bocina - ¿Katniss? ¿estas… ahí? – él se escuchaba muy inseguro, extraño para ser él.

-S… si – dije en un susurro.

Peeta entro en ese momento a la cocina y supongo que al ver mi estado y sobre todo mi cara de sorpresa despareció la sonrisa que traía de oreja a oreja.

-¿esta todo bien? – dijo algo preocupado.

Yo no sabía que hacer, si contestarle a Peeta o ver porque hablaba Gale o si mejor salir corriendo.

-Espero no ser inoportuno – dijo Gale al otro lado de la bocina – llevo días debatiéndome en si te hablaba o no –

-¿Qué sucede? – me dijo Peeta al ver que me había quedado muda.

-¿Catnip? – insistió Gale.

En ese momento me pregunte como tomaría Peeta esta llamada y principalmente me pregunte si yo quería seguir hablando.

-Perdón, es solo que jamás hubiera esperado tu llamada – al fin logre articular.

-Lo sé, pero…- Gale soltó el aire sonoramente – Catnip, te extraño –

No se exactamente cual fue mi expresión al escuchar eso, pero en ese momento Peeta se acerco y me tomo de la mano libre para susurrar – ¿bonita estas bien? ¿Quién es? –

-Espera un momento – le dije a Gale para después tapar la bocina, yo empezaba a respirar muy rápido, estaba totalmente alterada – Peeta – mi voz empezaba a oírse cortada – es… es Gale –

El solo pronunciar su nombre provoco que miles de imágenes vinieran a mi mente, cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos apoyamos para la caza, la guerra, pero sobre todo la imagen del último día que lo vi, cuando hablamos de la bomba que mato a Prim

Peeta aflojo la mano con la que me sujetaba, automáticamente vi como se tenso y su expresión fue de desconcierto.

-¿Qué quiere? – me dijo en un tono como si tuviera una crisis, totalmente frío, nada que ver con el Peeta de hace 5 minutos.

-No… no se – destape la bocina -¿Gale? –

-Pensé que… que tal vez me ibas a colgar –

-No, te repito, no… no me esperaba tu llamada, pensé que era mi… madre –

-¿estas esperando su llamada? – Gale se empezaba a oír como el de antes, la inseguridad al parecer había pasado.

-No, pero ella es… la única que me habla –

En ese momento Peeta se alejo y se fue a sentar a la mesa, sin quitarme la vista de encima, no podía descifrar del todo su expresión.

-Entiendo – dijo Gale al otro lado - ¿Cómo… como estas? –

No entendía muy bien el motivo de su llamada y menos que tratara de hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

-Pues yo… - en verdad no sabía que decir, era tan extraña esta situación, por mas que trataba de alejar el pensamiento de la bomba no podía.

-Mmm creo que en verdad jamás te esperabas que te buscara ¿no es así? – Gale siguió al ver que yo no decía nada.

-La verdad es que no, después de nuestra platica en el capitolio y pues también después de no saber nada de ti en tanto tiempo – En ese momento Peeta empezó a caminar por la cocina, viendo directo al piso, evitando mi mirada.

-Tengo entendido que mi madre te envió una carta –

-Si así fue, dile que lamento no haber contestado, es que… -

-No tienes porque decir nada al respecto, ella sabía que no era seguro que le contestaras, de hecho eso fue lo que me hizo dudar más en hablarte –

-¿Gale? ¿Por qué has llamado? – tal vez estaba siendo algo ruda con él, pero nunca me limite en ese sentido, yo era directa y sobre todo con él, siempre le hablaba con la verdad y en esta ocasión quería saber porque hablaba, a que se debía su llamada después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

Peeta en ese momento volteo a verme, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de escuchar también la respuesta de Gale.

-Bueno…- Gale dudo un poco – como te dije te he extrañado mucho y pues a pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Katniss yo lamento mucho todo lo que paso, no sabía que hacer, me sentía desorientado, me he sentido miserable; no sabía si hablarte o incluso ir al distrito para tratar de… - Gale hablaba muy rápido – arreglar las cosas –

Nuevamente me congele, pensar que Gale podría estar de nuevo en el distrito hizo que sintiera un hueco en el estomago.

Yo voltee a ver a Peeta, no se si buscando ayuda o temiendo su reacción al saber que Gale me decía eso de volver al distrito, ¿a él también le afectaría tanto como a mi?

Peeta solo me observaba, era como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijera algo para salir corriendo, pero también era claro que estaba muy molesto en este momento.

-Así que te decidiste por hablar – fue lo único que dije, mientras me volteaba hacia la pared donde estaba empotrado el teléfono, no soportaba ver la expresión de Peeta.

-Si, bueno al ver el reportaje hace unos días del distrito y verte nuevamente en pantalla fue que me dio el ánimo para hablarte –

-¿Tu… tu hablaste hace unos días, pero no me contestaste, no es así? –

-Si, lamento haber sido tan cobarde, al escuchar tu voz… bueno yo no supe que hacer –

-¿y también hace un momento? –

-Si, perdona, es solo que… Catnip tenía mucho miedo, no se por qué; bueno si se porque, tengo miedo a tu rechazo, pero en verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, después de ver todo lo que a pasado en tu vida, me di cuenta que te extraño mucho y que bueno no se… - Gale comenzaba a trastabillar en sus palabras, era claro que aun seguía nervioso.

No sabía exactamente a que se refería con eso de lo que a pasado en vida, pero presentía que todo esto tenía que ver con los dichosos programas que habían pasado de nosotros, porque que casualidad que primero Gale habla un día después del primer programa del distrito y ahora estoy hablando con él siendo que hoy se transmitió el estúpido programa de los "trágicos amantes del distrito 12".

-Entonces ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que viste en los programas de Plutarch? –

En ese momento voltee a ver a Peeta, que cambio su expresión de molestia a intriga, incluso de asombro.

-mmm… si y no, la verdad es que yo… bueno siempre pienso en como termino todo y pues muchas veces estuve a punto de tomar el tren al distrito 12, pero mi madre me sugirió que primero intentara hablar por teléfono o mandarte una carta, ya que tu mamá le aconsejo eso a ella –

-Entonces ¿tienes contacto con mi mama? –

-No solo mi madre, ellas hablan de vez en cuando, yo… yo no he hablado con ella, no desde… - él se quedo en silencio. Estábamos por tomar un tema difícil, el tema que nos separo al final.

- Catnip, tu sabes que lamento mucho todo lo que paso, me conoces, han sido días muy difícil y supongo que para ti han sido peor, la verdad es que he tratado de mantenerme ocupado, distraído, pero eso no ha logrado que te saque de mi cabeza… –

-Gale yo… - lo interrumpí y a la vez el siguió hablando.

-Espera, déjame hablar, se que lo mejor sería hablarlo directamente, por eso es que te llame para ver… para ver si estas dispuesta a verme, hablar –

Yo empecé a respirar más rápido y me pregunte ¿qué haría si Gale estuviera aquí, en esta casa? y sobre todo ¿qué pasaría si habláramos de Prim y su muerte? ¿Sería yo capaz de hablar? Siendo que con trabajos lo lograba con Peeta, con él y el doctor Aurelius eran los únicos con los que había tomado el tema.

Sin darme cuenta Peeta se acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro, yo voltee a verlo, esta vez en lugar de verse molesto se veía afligido, preocupado. Él levanto su otra mano y acaricio mi mejilla, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que yo estaba llorando.

-¿Catnip? ¿sigues ahí? – pregunto Gale al otro lado de la bocina.

-S… si, es solo…- yo veía directo a Peeta – no lo sé – Peeta en ese momento cambio su expresión a mas sería, pero sin quitar su mano sobre mi hombro y seguir limpiando las lagrimas.

-Perdón yo… yo no quiero alterarte, pero en verdad necesito verte, siento que… que las cosas no debieron quedar así –

-Muchas cosas no debieron ser Gale – trataba de controlar las lágrimas – pero… pues no podemos cambiar nada de eso –

-Por eso te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de hablar… se que no volverá a ser lo mismo, pero en verdad necesito verte – Peeta bajo sus manos, no se si alcanzo escuchar a Gale o por lo que había dicho yo.

-Es que…-

-Catnip, por favor dame una oportunidad –

Era obvio que Peeta estaba alcanzando a escuchar, estando tan cerca de mi, ya que en cuanto Gale dijo eso se alejo y se acerco a la puerta, volteo a verme muy serio.

-Gale… yo… - me sentía confundida, no sabía si quería seguir hablando con Gale o correr mejor abrazar a Peeta para olvidar todo esto.

-Quiero arreglar nuestra amistad, quiero que hablemos, por favor – Gale insistió.

-Es que no sé – dije algo desesperada, sin dejar de ver a Peeta.

-Sabes, yo que dije que este día jamás se vería arruinado, pero creo que me equivoque – Peeta en verdad se veía molesto al decirme esto.

Sus palabras me dejaron fría, tanto que no reaccione cuando lo vi salir por la puerta; yo aun tenía la bocina pegada a la oreja.

-No yo… yo no quería que pasara esto – dije casi en un susurro.

-Katniss, ¿estas hablando con alguien mas? – Gale se escucho confundido.

-Gale, yo… no se, no se si estoy lista para verte – yo hablaba muy rápido – tengo que colgar, otro día hablamos – no espere a que dijera algo mas, simplemente colgué y salí corriendo.

Sentía que algo me ardía en el pecho mientras corría a casa de Peeta, esperando que él estuviera ahí, puesto que todo se veía muy tranquilo, el camino estaba demasiado lodoso, lo que me hizo resbalar un par de veces, aun seguían cayendo algunas gotas.

En cuanto trate de entrar a la casa me di cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave – Peeta, abre, por favor – yo me gire a la maceta para tomar la llave que Peeta en alguna ocasión me había dejado ahí, la cual seguía en su lugar.

Abrí apresuradamente la puerta, todo estaba muy oscuro -¿Peeta? ¿Dónde estas?, necesitamos hablar, por favor – yo empezaba nuevamente a llorar, me sentía desesperada y mas al ver que no había señal de él. Empecé a revisar la casa, agudizando el oído esperando escuchar algo, pero cada vez estaba mas convencida que Peeta no había venido para acá al salir de mi casa.

Una vez que revise la casa y lo llame varias veces, decidí salir, me preguntaba a donde podría haber ido y mas con este clima.

Por un momento pensé en ir a casa de Haymitch a ver si estaba ahí, pero por otra parte no creo que Peeta hubiera ido a parar con él y otra opción era ir a la futura panadería. Me incline mas por esta opción y empecé a caminar directo a la panadería, la lluvia se había intensificado, pero no mi importo, caminaba deprisa, incluso llego el momento que corría, no quería perder un segundo mas, no quería que nuestro Hermoso día se viera arruinado por esto.

Camino a la panadería repasaba todo lo que había sucedido, la llamada de Gale, lo alterada que me había puesto y sobre todo la reacción de Peeta, lo que me hizo recordar aquel día cuando le pedí que nuestra relación permaneciera en silencio mientras las cámaras estaban en el distrito, Peeta no había tomado del todo bien esa idea, recuerdo como me pregunto que si Gale aun me importaba, lo que me hizo reaccionar en este momento de que para él también debió de ser difícil esta llamada, que lo hiciera sentirse inseguro con respecto a nuestra relación.

Cuando llegue al fin a la nueva panadería, aun en obra, me quede parada en la entrada esperando ver alguna señal de Peeta en algún lado, sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, no se veía señal de nadie alrededor, por lo que decidí entrar.

-¿Peeta estas aquí? – la lluvia se había intensificado y un relámpago ilumino todo pero a la vez provoco un gran estruendo que no me permitió escuchar en caso de que Peeta hubiera contestado.

Entre al área donde estarán el horno en un futuro y ahí estaba, parado junto a una escalera, o mas bien aferrado a una escalera, ya que se nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre ésta.

-¿Peeta? yo… lamento…-

-¡Vete! – me grito interrumpiéndome y aferrándose mas a la escalera, él tenía la vista fija al frente, hacia la pared a la que estaba recargada la escalera.

-Pero…- yo empezaba a llorar, no podía creer que me hablara así, estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas, ni siquiera había escuchado la conversación completa – creo que…-

-¡que te vayas! – me volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez fue que caí en cuenta que Peeta estaba en medio de una crisis, por su forma de aferrarse a la escalera, evitando verme y la angustia que escuche en su voz.

-¿Peeta? yo quiero ayudarte, yo no te voy hacer daño – le hable los mas rápido posible, temiendo que me volvería a interrumpir y de reojo empecé a estudiar el lugar, viendo mis posibilidades en caso de que Peeta perdiera el control y me atacara, hacia donde podría ir, era claro que tenía la ventaja de que yo era mas rápida que él, pero no, no pensaba salir huyendo y dejarlo solo con esto, tenía que hacer que regresara.

-¿Por qué no te calmas y platicamos? – le dije algo dudosa.

-No me trates como un idiota – su voz se escuchaba fría, definitivamente este no era mi Peeta.

-No… yo solo quiero ayudar, quiero que aclaremos las cosas – yo empezaba a ver a todos lados, no tenía la menor idea que era lo que tenía que decir o hacer para que su crisis pasara.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se veía como subía y bajaba su pecho, estaba muy alterado y sus nudillos cada vez mas blancos por la presión que ejercía a la escalera.

-¡Odio esto! – él grito de repente y levanto la escalera, por un momento creí que me la iba lanzar, pero la termino aventando en dirección contraria.

-Peeta yo… yo no se que hacer – mi voz se escuchaba desesperada, tenia ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba estar bien, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, ya que me arriesgaba a que él me hiciera daño, no temía por mi, si no por él, porque si él llegará hacerme algo sería una cosa que jamás se perdonaría. Hasta la fecha no se había perdonado cuando me ataco en el distrito 13.

En ese momento recordé cuando me contó la plática que tuvo con su padre después de lo ocurrido con el pan, cuando me salvo la vida por primera vez, me dijo que ese recuerdo era uno de los que le ayudaba aclarar sus pensamientos, que era un recuerdo que lo ayudaba a salir adelante.

-Peeta tranquilo, recuerda a tu padre… recuerdas cuando hablaste con él a cerca de… de mi – Peeta tenía los puños cerrados y las manos le empezaban a temblar, cuando dije esto volteo a verme ligeramente.

-¿qué estas diciendo? – aun se escuchaba enfadado.

-Tu me lo contaste – decidí arriesgarme y dar un paso hacía él.

-Después de que mi madre me golpeo – sentí un alivio cuando su tono de voz se escucho mas relajado.

-Si, tu me dijiste que ese recuerdo te ayuda mucho cuando estas confundido –

El silencio entre nosotros se prolongo, solo se escuchaba la tormenta, yo no sabía que otra cosa decir, era una situación tan complicada.

De repente Peeta volteo a verme, sus ojos se veía casi negros, no había nada de ese brillo y ese color azul que tanto me gustaba.

-Tu… tu y ese…- soltó el aire – ¿tu y Gale se entendían? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa – a parte de cazar iban… iban hacer otra cosa al bosque ¿real o no real? –

Abrí los ojos como platos, nunca creí que Peeta me haría una pregunta así, lo que me hizo confirmar que la llamada de Gale definitivamente fue el detonante para esta crisis.

N/A:UPS QUE TAL HE? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI ESTO VA BIEN O LE DAMOS ALGUN GIRO A LA HISTORIA. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA. LAS QUIEROOOO!


	47. La Crisis

SIII. SE QUE SOY LA IMPREDECIBLE PERO BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EN VISTA QUEME PUDE APURAR, OJALA LES GUSTE Y PUES MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS QUE ME HACEN, ESTOY SUPER FELIZ :D ME HACEN EL DIA.

* * *

Capitulo 47

-Peeta yo…-

-Contesta – dijo secamente y con su vista fija en mí.

-Noo – levante un poco la voz – Gale y yo solo íbamos al bosque a cazar, no paso nada entre nosotros –

-Nada – dijo muy confundido, volteando hacia la escalera que aventó.

-Peeta no se que te dijeron, lo mas probable es que tenga que ver con el veneno que te inyecto el capitolio, con los recuerdos implantados –

En este momento estaba maldiciendo la llamada de Gale, había sido un buen día y ahora habíamos acabado en esta situación.

Me dolía mucho que después de lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros estos días, él dudara, pero no lo culpaba, al contrarío, me sentía frustrada e impotente al no poder ayudarlo con todos esos recuerdos falso y el veneno.

-¿solo cazaban? – dijo en un susurro, era como si hablara para él, tratando de comprender que era lo que le había dicho yo y lo que él había pensado o mas que nada, el recuerdo que le habían implantado.

No sabía que mas hacer, no quería alterarlo, no sabía si acercarme a él, seguir ahí parada o empezar a decirle algo mas.

Me aventure y di un paso hacia él -¿Peeta? ¿Puedo acercarme? – le dije algo dudosa, esperando que mis palabras no lo hicieran reaccionar de forma negativa.

-¡No! – Dijo secamente – tú… tú y yo fuimos al lago ¿real o no real? –

El escuchar eso me trajo cierta tranquilidad, quería decir que estaba empezando a recordar cual era la realidad, que era lo que sí había vivido.

-Real – dije al borde del llanto.

Peeta bajo la mirada, sus músculos de la cara se empezaban a relajar, pero aún tenía los puños cerrados, tanto que me pregunte si sus uñas no le estarían haciendo daño en sus palmas.

-Tu y yo pasamos un bonito día hoy, un día que jamás había pasado con nadie – le dije para tratar de hacerle ver cual era la realidad, que aquello que se imagino que paso entre Gale y yo solo era un recuerdo implantado.

Peeta negaba con la cabeza, se veía muy confundido – pero tu… tu te besaste con Gale en el bosque ¿real o no real? –

Solté el aire, era muy difícil aclarar todo esto, no quería confundirlo mas, no quería herirlo, pero tampoco le iba a decir mentiras.

-Real, pero de eso ya tiene mucho – Peeta seguía con la vista clavada en el piso – y solo lo bese una vez en el bosque o mas bien él me beso y fue cuando regresamos de nuestros primeros juegos, recuerdas que te lo conté en la gira de la victoria, cuando fuimos al distrito 11 –

Volví a dar un paso hacia él, no dijo nada simplemente se había quedado quieto, se veía agotado, cansado y estaba mojado al igual que yo.

-¿Peeta?-

De repente se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos sobre sus ojos, se veía desesperado, por lo que ya no pude mas y corrí abrazarlo, no me importo nada.

En un principio me empujo, fue tan difícil asimilar su reacción, pero no permití que me alejara.

-Noo yo quiero estar contigo – le dije casi gritando, mientras mis brazos lo envolvían – yo quiero ayudarte, quiero que sepas que te…-

-¡Katniss noo es peligroso! – me interrumpió – date cuente que no… no estoy bien –

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte y no me importa, yo me voy a quedar contigo –

-Es que estoy tan confundido – a estas alturas ambos estábamos llorando.

-Tranquilo, yo te puedo ayudar, confía en mi – me sentía un poco mas tranquila al poderlo abrazar, al saber que no me estaba rechazando, que al parecer ya no creía que era la mala del cuento.

-Kat, mejor ve a casa, yo… yo estaré bien en un momento –

-No, yo no voy a ningún lado sin ti – bese su cabeza – ¿Peeta? no quiero presionarte, pero recuerdas que hoy estuvimos en el lago y mencionaste aquel beso que nos dimos en la playa de nuestros segundos juegos, ¿lo recuerdas? –

Esperaba que mis comentarios ayudaran en vez de perjudicar, que no estuviera cometiendo un error al mencionar esas cosas.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin inhibición, pero movía la cabeza afirmativamente, por lo que decidí continuar.

-tu dijiste que ese recuerdo de la playa te ayudaba al igual que el de tu padre, pues bueno te ayuda porque ese beso fue real – había tomado su rostro entre mis manos – porque ninguno fingía, porque con ese beso me hiciste sentir miles de cosas – con mi pulgar le limpiaba las lagrimas – a pesar de que estábamos en una circunstancia muy difícil, por eso ese beso es tan especial para los dos –

Poco a poco el color azul de sus ojos volvía a ser normal, pero eso si, había una gran tristeza en su mirada, una tristeza que me hacia sentir miserable.

Yo lo abrace con fuerza, tenía que encontrar la forma de quitar esa mirada de tristeza, tenía que ver la manera de hacerlo sentir bien, de ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días.

Permanecimos abrazados durante un buen rato, sin decir nada, solo escuchando nuestra respiración acompasada y la lluvia que se había instalado en el distrito.

Estando en silencio fue que analice, que me enoje conmigo por no haber colgado el teléfono a tiempo, por mi culpa se había detonado otra crisis de Peeta, por mi culpa nuevamente había sufrido. Pero era claro que en ese momento no supe que hacer, la llamada de Gale me desconcertó; incluso fue inevitable preguntarme que estaría pensando él en este momento al dejar la llamada así.

-Kat, perdón, yo…-

-Sh sh, no digas nada y menos perdón – volví a besar su cabeza y me aleje un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo para verlo a los ojos – ¿qué te parece si vamos casa? –

-Si creo… creo que es lo mejor – Peeta acaricio mi mejilla con timidez, pero lo hizo – lo siento –

-Vamos, no digas nada – lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

Peeta volteo a ver la escalera que tan solo unos momentos antes había aventado y cerro los ojos con fuerza – soy un idiota –

-No, no lo eres –

-Estuve a punto de aventarte la escalera ¿sabes? –

-Si, pero no lo hiciste, te controlaste –

-Es que si yo… te hubiera hecho daño…-

-Sh sh, no lo digas y no lo hiciste – retire un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre la frente que le empezaba a picar los ojos – vamos, empiezo a tener frío –

Lo tome del brazo y al dar el primer paso me di cuenta que empezó a renguear de su pierna artificial, a la vez que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-No es nada –

-Claro que sí, te duele, ¿no es así?-

-Si, pero fue por estar hincado, con unos cuantos pasos mas se me quitara – él empezó a caminar, tratando de disimular el rengueo, trate de tomarlo del brazo para que se apoyara en mi, pero se alejo.

-No, todo esta bien, vamos – a pesar de que al parecer la crisis había terminado, Peeta aun estaba algo serio, incluso mas que hace 5 minutos.

-Déjame ayudarte –

-No, gracias voy estar bien – él empezó a caminar un poco mejor, dejándome ahí parada.

-¿Por qué me alejas? No lo hagas por favor – yo nuevamente estaba llorando.

Peeta dejo de caminar y volteo a verme, ya que yo me había quedado parada -Katniss, vamos dijiste que tenías frío –

-Se lo que dije y también te digo que no me alejes – solo esperaba que mi reacción no provocara nuevamente su confusión.

Peeta solo me miraba fijamente, no dijo nada, me sentía confundida, ya que él siempre tenía lago que decir.

-No se que este pasando por tu cabeza, pero solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado, que me permitas ayudarte –

Él cerro nuevamente los ojos y suspiro – Kat es que… yo – esta vez no deje que terminara, no quería escuchar que era peligroso o que estaba confundido, esta vez lo abrace y aproveche su distracción y le di un beso, un beso corto.

-No lo hagas Peeta – volví a besarlo esperando que respondiera, que me abrazara fuerte, que me hiciera sentir que todo iba estar bien, protegida.

Lo único que obtuve fue una leve caricia en mi mejilla – vamos, no quiero que enfermes, hablaremos en un lugar seco –

Sus palabras me dejaron helada, pero a pesar de esas palabras, Peeta paso su brazo sobre mis hombros para apoyarse en mi y empezar a caminar.

Nos fuimos todo el camino de regreso en silencio, caminando a un paso apresurado, lo cual era tonto ya que mas mojados no podíamos estar.

Justo cuando llegamos a la aldea de los vencedores nos detuvimos viendo si tomar en dirección a mi casa o a la de Peeta.

Decidí que era mejor ir a casa de Peeta, primero que nada porque no quería entrar a mi casa y arriesgarme a que el teléfono sonara y segundo, Peeta tenía que descansar, así que era mejor que estuviera en su habitación cuanto antes.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Peeta al ver que lo jalaba dirección hacia su casa.

-Vamos a tu casa, es mejor –

-Pero tu dijiste que tenías frío y prefiero dejarte en tu casa…-

-Me puedes prestar una toalla y yo prefiero dejarte descansando en tu casa – esta vez me impuse.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada Peeta empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos, pero yo abrí girando la perilla sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué esta abierto? Yo cerré esta mañana –

-Lo siento fui yo quien dejo abierto, hace un momento que te vine a buscar abrí con la llave que tienes debajo de la maceta y pues…- me sonroje por no haber tenido el cuidado de dejar la puerta como la había encontrado – lamento no haber cerrado nuevamente –

-No te preocupes – Peeta se separo de mi y entro a la casa – espera en la sala, te traeré una toalla y una camiseta aunque sea –

Peeta regreso con dos toallas y una camiseta de él - ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Es mas deberías tomar una ducha de agua caliente – le dije mientras tomaba una de las toallas y me envolvía en ella.

-No… yo no quiero –

-Vamos Peeta deberías hacerlo, no te detengas porque estoy aquí, mientras, yo puedo preparar algo de té o chocolate ¿no quieres? – le di una sonrisa esperando que me hiciera caso.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?, tal vez deberías ir a casa a descansar, no te preocupes yo voy estar bien –

Nuevamente me alejaba, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil – nada de eso, ve a ducharte o si quieres solo a quitarte esa ropa mojada, mientras yo preparo algo caliente –

-Kat no quiero que enfermes, yo solo puedo ofrecerte esta playera, como dices lo que necesitamos es una ducha caliente e ir a descansar – Peeta había tomado la toalla y se estaba secando la cabeza.

-¿Peeta no… no quieres que este aquí? – yo le dije en un susurro y sin verlo directo a los ojos, en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-No… no es eso, creo que hoy ha sido un día… muy largo y debemos descansar, mañana podremos hablar, la verdad en este momento me siento agotado –

Era muy extraña su reacción, no entendía muy bien su manera de actuar y sobre todo no sabía si hacerle caso.

-Bueno me iré hasta que te hayas quitado esa ropa y estés acostado en tu cama, ¿quieres un vaso de leche caliente o algo… –

-¿Qué hay de ti? – me interrumpió algo enfadado – si enfermas me voy a sentir culpable –

-No creo, yo si me tomare un vaso de leche caliente, mientras ve y cámbiate –

-Kat, pero estas empapada – Peeta estaba muy necio, en verdad me quería fuera de su casa.

Nunca me imagine hacer esto, pero deje la toalla a un lado – vamos Peeta ve a cambiarte, yo no me voy a ir – yo empezaba a molestarme, solo le di la espalda y me quite la playera mojada que traía, tome la toalla para secarme un poco y luego tome la camiseta que me había traído para ponérmela lo mas rápido posible. A pesar de que Peeta no era muy alto su camiseta me quedaba muy larga y holgada.

Cuando me volví hacia él, me sentía algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero solo de esta manera le iba hacer entender que no me iba a ir.

-Vamos muévete, quítate esa ropa, si no el que va enfermar será otro – él me veía con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer no se esperaba que yo hiciera eso.

Yo me senté en el sofá y empecé a quitarme las botas y las calcetas, para después secarme los pies, ignorando la mirada insistente de Peeta.

-¿en verdad no vas a ir a cambiarte? – le dije al ver que no se movía.

-Tus… tus pantalones están mojados aun – dijo algo confundido.

Yo empecé a caminar descalza hacia él negando con la cabeza – no importa con la camiseta es suficiente, pero creo que contigo voy a tener que hacerlo como un si fueras un niño –

-¿el que? –

Lo tome de la mano y empecé a caminar escaleras arriba – pues cambiarte, porque no me haces caso –

Una vez que estuvimos en su habitación saque un pijama, sintiéndome algo avergonzada por hurgar en sus cajones, pero en vista de que Peeta no se movía tenía que tomar acciones en el asunto.

-¿te vas a duchar o solo te cambiaras? – le dije algo sería.

-Mmm… yo… yo solo me cambiare – se veía algo avergonzado.

-Ok, ¿leche caliente, te o chocolate? –

Peeta se sentó en la cama y soltó el aire – Kat no es necesario… - Me acerque a él y empecé a sacar su playera interrumpiéndolo y sorprendiéndolo a la vez.

-No quiero excusas, te vas a terminar de quitar esta ropa mojada en lo que yo subo con un poco de leche caliente, no quiero regresar y verte aun con la ropa mojada, porque si es así, no me detendré y te la quitare yo toda – bese su cabeza, para hacerle ver que esta preocupada que necesitaba que reaccionara.

-Pues no sería la primera vez – dijo a la vez que me jalo de la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago, debido a que él estaba sentado y yo de pie.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar de qué estaba hablando, sentí como la mano de Peeta me levanto la camiseta y se aferro a mi cintura, provocándome cosquillas y un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, así como también acelerando mi corazón.

Sus manos empezaron a subir y a bajar, mientras él aun tenía su cabeza apoyada en mí estomago, yo abrazaba su cabeza, hasta que Peeta empezó aferrarse con fuerza en mi cintura, tanto que tal vez me marcaría sus dedos.

-¿Peeta? yo… debo bajar por la leche – en ese momento me soltó – mientras ponte la pijama –

-Si esta bien, pero primero toma esto – se levanto y se dirigió a los cajones, para después sacar un pantalón de otra pijama – aunque te quede grande ponte esto –

Yo le di una leve sonrisa y tome el pantalón, para después bajar y poner a calentar la leche, me sentía muy extraña por esta última reacción de Peeta, el siempre era muy cuidadoso de no hacerme daño, pero aun podía sentir la presión que había ejercido sobre mi, me preguntaba si estaba aun bajo el efecto del veneno.

* * *

N/A: COMO VEN A NUESTRO PEETA :s, YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LLEVAMOS MUCHOS CAPITULOS SITUADOS EN EL MISMO DIA QUE COSAS VERDAD, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NO LO OLVIDEN, Y PUES EL SIGIUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO, NO PROMETO NADA, TENERLO EL SABADO EN LA TARDE. SALUDOS QUE ESTEN MUYBIEN.


	48. PREOCUPACION

WORALES, MAS DE 350 REVIEWS, MIL MIL GRACIAS, Y PUES POR OTRO LADO QUIERO DISCULPARME PORQUE HABIA DICHO QUE EL SABADO PASADO IBA A SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO PUES SURGIERON UNAS COMPLICACIONES QUE HASTA HOY ME PERMITIERON TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO Y REVISARLOS. DISCULPENME POR DEJARLAS CON LAS ESPERA, PERO AL FIN AQUI ESTA, EN VERDAD ME SIENTO APENADA CON USTEDES Y MAS QUE ME DEJARON UNOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA. GRACIAS

* * *

Capitulo 48

Me cambie el pantalón mientras la leche se calentaba, para después subir con una jarra, dos vasos y un poco de mil por si Peeta quería endulzar su leche.

Cuando entre a la habitación Peeta seguía sentado en la cama con la misma ropa húmeda, tal cual lo había dejado yo, sin playera, tenía la vista fija al piso.

-¿Peeta? – le hable lo mas tranquila que pude, tenía miedo de que nuevamente hubiera entrado en una crisis.

Él levanto la vista sorprendido al escucharme –Kat yo…- se veía confundido.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado? ¿Estas… bien? –

-Si es solo… vuelvo en un momento – tomo la pijama y entro al baño muy apresuradamente, para salir un minuto después ya cambiado.

-Listo "mamá" antes de que me regañes –

-Pues Mellark al parecer me estabas desobedeciendo – le dije con una mano en la cintura y sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-Ni que tú me hicieras caso siempre – dijo algo serio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Me estaba desconcertado tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo, pero sobre todo lo seco que estaba con migo.

-¿qui… quieres un poco de miel en tu leche? –

-no así esta bien, eres muy amable –

Empecé abrir su cama, no sabía que otra cosa decir o hacer – vamos necesitas descansar –

Peeta solo negaba con la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso me hizo caso y se acostó recargando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama para poderse tomar la leche.

-¿y tu qué? ¿Qué vas hacer después de que me haya acostado? –

-Yo voy estar bien mientras tu estés bien – me senté al borde de la cama para también tomar mi leche.

No dijimos nada al respecto, simplemente bebimos en silencio; yo sentía la vista fija de Peeta en mi, no se que estaba pasando con él, pero supongo que era parte de la crisis, ya que habían sido momentos muy difíciles.

-Katniss, perdón por todo esto, por…-

-Peeta no lo hagas, no tienes porque pedir perdón y lo sabes – tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo de sentir sus calidos labios, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que me rechazara.

-Es que… hace un momento bueno… siento que – suspiro – lamento mi actitud, no estoy muy bien, creo… creo que el veneno de repente sigue actuando, estoy confundido, estoy…-

-Tranquilo, no tienes porque disculparte, yo… yo comprendo y lo que menos quiero es que te sientas mal, lo que necesitas es descansar –

-¿Kat? ¿Qué quería Gale? –

-Peeta… yo creo que será mejor que lo hablemos mañana, no creo que… sea lo mas conveniente – tenía miedo que cualquier cosa que dijera al respecto desatara la crisis.

-Por favor bonita, no me dejes así yo… yo me siento desesperado, tengo miedo – él oírlo así de angustiado hizo que se me partiera el corazón.

-No… no Peeta no digas eso – me senté junto de él - yo… yo no quiero hablar de él porque no quiero alterarte, yo quiero que tu estés bien, que descanses que…-

-Pero necesito saber – me interrumpió - necesito saber a que me enfrento –

Yo acaricie su mejilla, mientras que con mi otra mano tomaba la suya – no hay nada a que enfrentarse, Peeta, yo… yo quiero estar contigo, tu eres el único que me importa –

Peeta soltó el aire y respiro profundamente, puso su mano sobre mi mano que estaba en su mejilla y presiono con fuerza.

-Es solo que… no se que significo para ti saber algo de él y luego esa estúpida crisis hizo que todo… que todo fuera tan difícil –

-Peeta no te voy a negar que me desconcertó mucho su llamada, pero… pero me sentí peor al ver que tu estabas mal y mas que me estas alejando –

-Es que yo… no se –

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque lo mas que pude a mi para después susurrarle – Tu no tienes porque tener miedo, todo va estar bien y mientras tu estés bien yo lo estaré, no dejemos que esta tonta llamada interfiera entre nosotros –

Prácticamente tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos, solo estaba esperando que esta vez fuera él quien cerrara la distancia.

-Si tú estas bien yo estoy bien – dijo en un susurro haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran y a la vez sonriendo.

-Pues bésame para estar bien – le dije sonriendo.

Cosa que Peeta hizo, me tomo por la cintura y me pego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, el sentir sus labios fue como si nuevamente respirara, una sensación de tranquilidad me recorrió y mas que esta vez no fue un beso fugaz si no al contrarío fue un beso… tierno, pero apasionado.

Nos estuvimos besando durante un buen rato, no decíamos nada, simplemente seguíamos el compás de nuestras bocas, era como tener una dosis de morfina, que te relajaba y desaparecía cualquier dolor.

Cuando por fin nos separamos yo apoye mi frente en la de él y lo vi directo a los ojos, aun se veían tristes, pero sobre todo se veían cansados.

-Creo que será bueno que descanses, ha sido un día difícil – le dije en un susurro sin despegar mi frente de la de él.

-Quédate conmigo –

-Siempre – le dije en un susurro.

Peeta se hizo a un lado para abrir espacio y poder acostarme a su lado, yo por un momento lo dude, ya que él necesitaba en verdad descansar y no quería que mis pesadillas lo despertaran como siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo decidí acomodarme junto al él esperando que la agitación del día y todo lo que había pasado me hundieran en un sueño profundo.

Una vez que me acosté, Peeta apago la luz y me abrazo, por lo visto asegurándose que en está ocasión no lo abandonara como la última vez. Lo tenía de frente, a pesar de que estaba obscuro podía ver que aun me veía.

-Descansa Peeta – le acaricie la mejilla.

-Tu también bonita, gracias por estar conmigo, te quiero –

-Yo también – lo abrace con fuerza y uní nuestros labios en un beso corto, en un beso de buenas noches.

No dijimos nada mas, simplemente nos quedamos muy atentos escuchando la respiración del otro, hasta que el sueño nos venció, primero llevándose a Peeta ya que sentí que su abrazo aflojo un poco, esta ocasión no tenía ánimos de separarme de él, solo deje que el cansancio me venciera para quedarme plenamente dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté me sentí un poco desorientada en un principio, ya que no reconocí al instante el lugar donde estaba, hasta que me percate del peso del brazo de Peeta, fue que recordé todo lo sucedido el día anterior, al parecer empezaba amanecer y como si mi subconsciente supiera, hoy no hubo pesadillas, hoy no desperté gritando como cada noche o tal vez fue el agotamiento del día, tanto físico como emocional, pero eso aplico para ambos, debido a que aun estábamos en la misma posición que anoche.

Empecé a sentir como Peeta se movía, al parecer empezaba a tener conciencia -¿Kat? – pregunto algo desorientado.

-Buenos días –

-¿Qu… qué paso? – no estaba muy segura a que se refería su pregunta - ¿Qué hora es? –

-No lo sé, pero empieza a amanecer –

-¿Qué?- se levanto algo sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo Peeta, ¿Qué sucede? –

Él se quedo parado al pie de la cama observándome, no estaba muy segura, pero por la cara de confusión que tenía, creo que no recordaba del todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Es que… - se tomo la cabeza – estoy algo confundido –

Me levante rápidamente y lo abrace – tranquilo, yo te puedo explicar todo, no hay problema –

-Perdóname por todo, es que…-

-Que te parece si empezamos con el pan, mientras te puedo ir explicando o más bien diciendo lo que no recuerdes –

-Es que si recuerdo algunas cosas, es solo que en otras estoy confundido –

-No importa, no te aflijas, yo te puedo ayudar, confía en mi – yo le acariciaba la mejilla con cautela – puedes preguntar lo que sea –

Peeta no dijo nada simplemente se quedo ahí parado, como si le sorprendiera que yo estuviera ahí.

-Vamos por que no te das un baño para que despiertes y te despejes un poco, mientras yo empiezo a sacar todo las cosas para hornear –

-Pero que hay de ti, ¿no vas a ir a cazar o bueno…? –

-No con lo que traje ayer cubrí mi cuota con Sae, será suficiente, a parte ella me ha dicho que no siempre es necesario que le lleve algo – le di un pequeño beso en los labios – vamos, te veo abajo –

Cuando Peeta entró a la cocina yo ya tenía todas las cosas listas para empezar a trabajar con la elaboración del pan, solo faltaba su toque y que diera las instrucciones a seguir.

-Muchas gracias Kat, creo que ahora si se me hizo muy tarde – él inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

-No te preocupes, todo estará a tiempo solo dime en que te ayudo –

En un principio él no dijo nada, simplemente se concentro a trabajar y a darme instrucciones, yo por otro lado no sabía que comentar, si retomar el tema de la crisis, de la llamada de Gale o simplemente hablar sobre nuestra excursión al lago.

-Creo que nunca había empezado tan tarde con el pan, espero que al menos cuando venga Steven este la primera charola –

-No te aflijas, no creo que haya problema si está un poco más tarde el pan hoy –

-¿Cómo cuantas horas crees que dormimos esta vez? Creo que al fin tenemos un record – Peeta amasaba con fuerza, haciendo que se le marcaran los músculos de los brazos, cosa que me tenía muy distraída.

-Mmm no se la verdad no me fije a qué hora fue que nos quedamos dormidos –

-Bueno espero que tu hayas podido dormir tan bien como yo –

-Créeme que si, yo supongo que estábamos tan agotados que esta vez las pesadillas no llegaron –

Seguimos platicando de temas sin importancia, simplemente cosas superficiales o incluso en esta ocasión nos contamos algunas de nuestras pesadillas.

Para cuando Steven llego, Peeta ya tenía 2 charolas, lo cual hizo que se relajara un poco. Esta vez no me importo que me viera ayudando a Peeta, simplemente lo que me importaba es que él estuviera bien. Solo me sentí un poco incomoda por su mirada tan insistente, lo que me hizo reaccionar que su mirada era mas bien por mi atuendo, ya que aun tenia la ropa de Peeta.

-Kat, esto está casi listo, no se… bueno – Peeta se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Pues… quisiera que platicáramos un poco, de… de lo que paso ayer – él suspiro.

-Entiendo – al decir eso sentí un hueco en el estomago, esperaba que todo saliera bien, que al tener esta plática con Peeta no se volviera alterar o no se sintiera incomodo por todo este asunto de la crisis.

-¿Te parece si le encargo algo de desayudar a Steven cuando venga por la última charola? –

-Si estaría bien, mientras voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme y darme una ducha –

-Ok esta bien, yo terminare con esto y cuando regreses un rico desayuno te estará esperando – me dio una sonrisa leve, pero a pesar de eso aun podía ver un atisbo de tristeza y a la vez también un poco de preocupación.

Decidí ponerme mi ropa antes de salir, a pesar de que aun se sentía húmeda, sobre todo el pantalón, pero no creía muy conveniente el pasearme con la ropa de Peeta por las calles y mas que me quedaba grande.

A pesar de que tenía que regresar a desayunar con Peeta, me tome mi tiempo en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me relajara los músculos que estaban muy tensos debido a todo lo ocurrido. No sabía muy bien de que era de lo que Peeta iba hablar, solo esperaba que todo lo tomara con calma.

Me sentía extraña por toda la tensión que habíamos experimentado y a la vez también era extraño haber descansado tantas horas de corrido.

Cuando regrese a casa de Peeta, él ya tenía todo listo, como siempre atendiendo todos los detalles y haciendo que a veces me sintiera inútil ya que no me permitía hacer nada.

-Perdón por tardar, es que bueno yo necesitaba…-

-No te preocupes – no me dejo continuar – vamos antes de que se enfríe –

Yo me senté y serví jugo en ambos vasos, para después tomar un poco de pan.

-Primero que nada, gracias por todo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti; ayer estaba muy desorientado, yo…-

-Peeta no tienes que agradecer nada, lo sabes y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces – empezaba a irritarme sus disculpas y sus agradecimientos.

-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, pero bueno, me siento muy mal por lo rudo que me porte contigo –

-Si, pero bueno yo… supongo que el veneno fue el culpable, porque te conozco y bueno tu…- en ese momento me sonroje – tu siempre me tratas muy bien, me proteges – Peeta solo negó con la cabeza y veía al piso – y no quiero que vuelvas a disculparte –

-Está bien, pero… Kat, ayer ya no me contestaste, ¿Qué era lo que Gale quería? ¿Por qué hablo? –

Sabía que esta pregunta iba estar en esta conversación, solo esperaba que lo que le dijera al respecto no lo alterara, tenía miedo de tomar este tema con Peeta, al ver todo lo que había pasado, como fue un detonante para una crisis, hacia que me sintiera angustiada.

-Bueno, él hablo porque pues quiere platicar conmigo, dijo que me extrañaba, que pues se ha sentido muy mal por como terminaron las cosas – tome una respiración profunda, Peeta me observaba muy atento – él hablo para ver si estaba dispuesta a verlo, dijo que ha estado tentando en tomar el tren para venir al distrito –

Cuando mencione eso vi como Peeta se puso derecho y tensaba los músculos, al parecer la sola idea de que Gale pudiera regresar al distrito nos estresaba a ambos.

Él respiro profundamente – no sé porque lo imagine – dijo en un susurro, pero al final entendí – y bueno ¿Qué le dijiste? –

Medite un poco la conversación – mmm pues simplemente le dije que no estoy lista para verlo, en realidad bueno… - suspire y trate de controlarme ya que hablaría con Peeta de un tema que no había hablado con nadie.

-Peeta, entre Gale y yo ya hay un gran abismo, la bomba… la bomba que mató a Prim creo que fue idea de Gale, yo… yo no estoy segura, pero él… menciono algo de eso una vez con Beetew y pues, creo que hasta él se culpa de eso, porque si no, no se hubiera alejado –

Peeta me veía sorprendo, al parecer no esperaba escuchar algo así. Le expliqué todo lo de la idea de Gale y también le conté toda nuestra última conversación.

Él escucho todo muy atento y tranquilo, sin interrumpirme, incluso me abrazo en los momentos mas difíciles y para mi sorpresa me dijo que Gale simplemente buscaba algo mejor para todos, quería que el Capitolio cayera y fuéramos libres.

-Kat, él bueno, sabes estaba bajo mucha presión, su rencor y su odio fueron los que actuaron, obviamente él nunca quiso idear un arma con la que dañara a gente inocente, desafortunadamente también lo utilizaron en esta guerra –

-Lo… lo sé, es solo que pues… pues debió pensar mejor las cosas, no se es tan confuso y pues al final se alejo, es como si asumiera la culpa de…- no pude seguir, empezaba a respirar muy rápido.

-Pues imagínate la guerra que esta viviendo él, la culpa que siente por ser parte de algo así, claro que él solo creo eso por su sed de venganza y a la vez en desesperación por la liberación, ¿cuántas papeletas no tenía el día de su última cosecha?, también sufrió la pérdida de su padre por tener un horrible trabajo y a todo eso le toco ver a su… su mejor amiga ir dos veces a una arena –

Las palabras de Peeta me sorprendieron, yo sabía todo eso, pero me sorprendía mucho escucharlo de alguien mas, sobre todo de él, después de que ayer, la llamada de Gale le provocara una crisis.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, BUENO QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, AQUI PEETA LE DICE QUE LA QUIERE Y ELLA LE CONTESTA QUE TAMBIEN, OBVIAMENTE PARA MI EL QUERER ES MUY DISTINTO AL AMAR, POR LO QUE LA ANSIADA PREGUNTA CON LA QUE TERMINO TAN FANTASTICO LIBRO ESTARA MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS Y EXCELENTE INICIO DE MES, POR CIERTO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ME LA PASARE VIENDO MI PELI :D, YA QUE CONSEGUI LA EDICION DE TRES DISCOS HE SIDO MUY FELIZ POR ESO JEJEJE.


	49. Los trágicos amantes

HOLAAA! BUENO PUES TERMINE EL CAPITULO UN POCO ANTES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, TAL VEZ ULTIMAMENTE HE TARDADO UN POCO PERO LOS CAPIS HAN ESTADO UN POCO MAS LARGOS, BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, A LA FIELES LECTORAS Y A TODAS LAS NUEVAS EN VERDAD LES AGRADESCO QUE SE TOMEN UN TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA LOCUARA JEJEJE

* * *

Capitulo 49

-Lo sé, se todo eso, pero el que él se alejara que…- no sabía si continuar, no quería que Peeta mal interpretara las cosas.

-¿Kat, que hubiera pasado entre nosotros si… Gale hubiera regresado al distrito?-

Su pregunta me dejo fuera de combate, eso era algo que jamás me había pasado por la cabeza, no me lo había preguntado.

-Bueno…- en verdad no sabía muy bien que responder – dudo que pues él…-

-Vamos, en el supuesto caso –

-Pues solo te puedo decir que entre Gale y yo siempre va existir esa sombra, esa bomba –

-¿y entre nosotros? – él se veía muy serio.

-Peeta tu me has salvado mas de una vez, tu a pesar de todo siempre has estado a mi lado – me empezaba a frustrar el no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar y darle la mejor respuesta.

-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? Yo solo quiero saber que hubiera o mas bien que pasaría si Gale regresara al distrito –

-Peeta yo te dije que algo que jamás me iba a perdonar era dejar que el capitolio te secuestrara, te alejara de mi –

-Si, pero eso…-

-Deja que siga – solté el aire, para mi las palabras no se me daban muy bien – yo te dije eso porque nunca me voy a perdonar que tuviera que pasar eso para darme cuenta lo mucho que me importas, que estuviera tan ciega, que… nunca te lo demostrara y sobre todo el hacerte sufrir –

Yo me había puesto de pie y estaba a su lado, me sentía tan mal por no poder demostrar todo lo que sentía, por ser tan torpe al expresarme y porque Peeta tuviera dudas de lo que yo sentía por él, así que simplemente lo abrace, lo abrace con fuerza, esperando trasmitirle de esa manera todo aquello que no podía decir.

-Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación – él correspondió a mi abrazo y me envolvió entres sus brazos.

-pero… fue muy difícil saber que… bueno Gale… hiciera acto de presencia, el saber que su llamada podía cambiar muchas cosas entre nosotros y a eso súmale que pase por otra crisis, donde casi te hago daño –

Él se veía en verdad muy afligido, descontrolado y también preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo te comprendo y se que también tienes tus dudas, que principalmente son por mi culpa y también si a eso le sumamos el veneno y recuerdos falsos – yo acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Sabes? No sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras a mi lado en estos momentos –

Esas palabras hicieron que experimentara una sensación extraña, primero el saber que Peeta me necesitaba, me hacía sentir que servía de algo, segundo porque a veces me angustiaba que esto le pasara por mi culpa y tercero me afligía que esto volviera a pasar y no estar a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Y yo no sé qué sería de mi vida sin mi chico del Pan, tu me has salvado en muchas veces y lamento que muchas de las cosa que te han pasado sean por mi culpa –

-No digas eso –

A pesar de que toda la mañana había sentido a Peeta distante, esta vez fue él quien me abrazo y me dio un cálido beso, tranquilo, tierno, rosando poco a poco mis labios, enviando miles de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo.

-Entonces ¿no significo nada la llamada de Gale? –

-No como tu crees, Gale y yo ni siquiera somos los amigos que solíamos ser, muchas cosas han cambiado y pues solo espero que algún día pueda verlo a los ojos si sentir o mas bien, ver esa bomba explotar una y otra vez –

- ¿Si él viniera, si un día apareciera? –

-Suficiente Peeta…- lo detuve – déjate de eso, deja de torturarte, el que me importa eres tu, si él llegara a venir solo espero que en ese momento estés a mi lado –

-Creo que mejor respuesta no pude tener – dijo con una sonrisa, incluso se le veía mas relajado.

Terminamos tranquilamente de desayunar, platicamos un poco de la llamada de Gale, de lo que me dijo y también hablamos de la crisis; él se veía muy apenado, pero a pesar de todo le fui explicando como fueron sucediendo las cosas y le dije que no se preocupara, que poco a poco iría superando las crisis, porque sabría que era mentira y que era verdad con respecto a los recuerdos.

Cuando terminamos de levantar todo lo del desayuno decidimos ir a la obra de la panadería, para llevar un pequeño refrigerio a los trabajadores y también para que Peeta hiciera acto de presencia, debido a que el día anterior no estuvimos en el distrito.

Caminando a la obra, las miradas no faltaron, lo que nos hizo caer en cuenta que apenas ayer se había transmitido el programa de "los trágicos amantes", lo que también hizo que Peeta recordara parte de mi conversación con Gale.

-Kat, tu le preguntaste a Gale que si te había hablado por lo que vio en el programa, le dijiste que si su llamada se debía a lo que vio en el programa o algo así, ¿Por qué fue eso? –

- Bueno el menciono que vio los programas y que pues… creo que eso fue la pauta, fue lo que lo hizo decidirse hablarme, pero en realidad no me dijo nada en concreto del programa –

-Ahora si tengo curiosidad por saber que fue lo que pusieron en ese estúpido programa –

-Tal vez podríamos preguntar a Haymitch o a Sae, pero de que hay algo hay algo, porque fue demasiada casualidad –

Todo el día recibimos miradas extrañas, algunos nos ignoraban, pero su mayoría nos veían o extrañados y otros con curiosidad.

De regreso a la aldea de los vencedores nos encontramos con Haymitch quien estaba levemente pasado de copas.

-Vaya aquí están los protagonistas – hipo un poco - ¿Dónde diablos han estado? –

-ya vas empezar ¿he? –dijo Peeta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-mmm así q…que ahora eres tu el que no esta de buen humor, quiere…quiere decir quee no tee fue muy bien en la…go ¿no obtuviste lo que deseabas? – Haymitch rio muy fuerte, tanto que unos obreros que iban pasando voltearon hacia nosotros.

-Tu y tus comentarios tan atinados – le dije

-Vamos Haymitch, mejor entra y dinos que fue lo que paso ayer – dijo Peeta mientras abría su casa.

-Pensee qu… que no les interesaba lo que… dijeran ahí –

-Pues no, pero después de todas las miradas de ayer en la tarde y del día de hoy, surgió nuestra curiosidad – dije al entrar en la casa.

-mmm miraaa qu… quien lo diría – Haymitch tropezó al entrar, empujándome hacia un lado, lo que hizo que Peeta casi pasará sobre de él para ayudarme a no caer.

-¡Heey! Ten mas cuidado ¿quieres? – dijo algo molesto y en un tono un poco alto, era claro que hoy no estaba nada tolerante con Haymitch y su embriaguez.

-Tranquilo ch…chico fue un accidente, a parte ella se puede defender sola – dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-Calma – le dije a Peeta en un susurro y apretando su mano.

-En fin siii quieren sa… saber que paso – decía Haymitch mientras se sentaba – pueden verlo ustedes mismos, no tardaaa en… en empezar una repetición mas –

Automáticamente Peeta y yo nos tensamos, a pesar de que teníamos curiosidad por saber que tanto habían dicho, el ver una vez más nuestras vidas dentro de un programa no nos agradaba para nada.

-Y si mejor nos haces un resumen – comento Peeta mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haymitch

-Pues… como gusten –

Me estaba desconcertando un poco que Haymitch no se burlara o hiciera comentarios lastimosos con respecto a esto del programa, incluso en el estado que estaba.

-¿Kat? Yo prefiero eso a ver ese tonto programa ¿tu que opinas? – yo me había quedado a la entrada de la sala, veía algo extrañada a Haymitch -¿Kat? –

-Yo… este, si creo que es mejor, solo espero que Haymitch nos de una versión fiel, porque no se si su estado le permita platicar todo –

-Créeme preciosa, se…será una buena versión – él sonreía

-Por qué no te sientas Kat, para que Haymitch empiece – dijo Peeta algo ansioso.

Era curioso, ya que ayer se mostraba renuente a que preguntáramos o a ver el programa, no quería saber nada, pero al parecer, el hecho de que en mi conversación con Gale se mencionara algo al respecto hizo que surgiera una gran curiosidad por su parte.

Me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos, solo esperaba que lo que nos contara Haymitch no nos alterara demasiado, en especial a Peeta, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado la noche anterior.

-Bueenoo, han pasado lo de su "romance"- Haymitch hizo las comillas al aire – empezando de…desde el desfile de sus primeros juegos, donde aparecieron tomados de la manooo –

-mm, era obvio, algo tenía que cubrir la hora de programa, por lo que tomaron mano de todo lo que pudieron, supongo - dijo Peeta.

-Ja, fue de casi dos horas y mediaaa, chico – Haymitch seguía hipando.

-Continua – yo me escuchaba a estas alturas igual de ansiosa que Peeta.

-Si, si ya voy preciosa – Haymitch se levanto – Peeta supongo que no… no tienes un. –

-No Haymitch, lo mas que te puedo ofrecer es té, café o agua – Peeta se vea molesto.

-Esta bien – volvió a sentarse – como les decía pasaron eso y todo lo de sus primeros juegos, la declaración de Peeta y to…todo lo que paso dentro de la arena; Plutarch fue el presentador y pues digamos que no perdió detalleee, y pues pasaron la parte donde ustedes se vuelven a reunir en el escenario, dos veces, una con la escena tal cual y otra donde solo se vieron las imágenes y Plutarch hizo una pregunta "_¿ustedes creen qué todo esto era real?" –_

-ósea cuestionaron la relación – dije algo sorprendida.

-Así es, de ahí pues pa…pasaron los comentarios de mucha gente, así rápidos, dondeeee la gente del capitolio estaba plenamente segura de su relación y mientras que la gente de los dis… distritos dudaban un poco de que fuera real, se atrevieron a decir que fue parte de su estrategia, al parecer con esa pregunta alzaron mucha polémica entre la gente –

Peeta me volteo a ver, se veía algo preocupado, por lo que le di una leve sonrisa.

-En fin, otros dijeron que las cosas se fueron dando en el momento y que pues a la mejor tuvieron mucha presión por parte de Snow –

-¿y Plutarch que termino diciendo? –

-Bueno, dijo que si definitivamente había algo, peroo….- Haymitch volteo a verme.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa? – le dije

-Dijo que Katniss se… sintió confundida, porque ella…- él soltó el aire – tenía a Gale en casa –

Cuando escuche eso, inmediatamente voltee a ver a Peeta, me estaba arrepintiendo de que le dijéramos a Haymitch que nos contara lo que había pasado y mas con la crisis tan reciente.

Peeta simplemente bajo la mirada y dijo – eso significa que…-

-Bueno ahí fue cuando Plutarch aclaro que Katniss y Gale no son primos – Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno creo que eso… para muchos era mas que obvio – dije encogiéndome también de hombros.

-Pues si y no, muchos del capitolio aun creían que pues él era tu primo, pero eso ya no importa, lo que siguió después de tan atinado comentario, fue lo del vasallaje –

Yo solo estaba cuidando de reojo a Peeta, quien tenía la vista fija a la mesita del centro.

-Ahí pues pusieron la escena de la cosecha donde Peeta no duda dos veces en entrar nuevamente a la arena contigo y ahí si no cuestionaron lo que dijo Peeta a cerca del embarazo de Katniss, debido a que no le convenía, ya que como símbolo de la rebelión pues no podía arriesgarse, ustedes saben y pues también, mmm digamos que reforzaron eso –

-¿a que te refieres? – dijo Peeta algo confundido.

-Bueno, se los voy a decir textual, resulta que… Plutarch dijo que eso del bebe era muy cierto ya que se sabia de muy buena fuente que en la gira de la victoria ustedes… bueno… dormían juntos y que pues también en el viaje de regreso al capitolio los empleados se dieron cuenta de eso –

-¿Qué? vaya, pues si dormíamos juntos, literalmente, eso no significa que… - no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Tranquila preciosa, aquí solo los mas allegados a ustedes o mas bien solo ustedes saben bien que paso – Haymitch lanzo una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas.

-Por lo que dices, pues fue un resumen de todo lo que paso en nuestros juegos, un recordatorio para todos de cómo era la vida antes y después de la guerra – dijo Peeta como para tratar de cambiar de tema.

Me empezaba a preocupar, ya que estaba haciendo de repente un gesto extraño y a aclararse la garganta mucho.

-Pues si, en parte si y aprovecharon su historia para eso, ya que créanme, pasaban todo, los besos, caricias – yo sentía que aun estaba sonrojada – sus comentarios que giraban alrededor de su romance, como se defendieron el uno al otro y pues se fue especificando la alianza que existía, donde ustedes desconocían el plan de los rebeldes y porque Finnick y los demás hicieron todo lo posible porque ambos no rompieran la alianza –

- Bueno fue un resumen, como dice Peeta – yo trataba de restarle importancia.

-Si la primera hora fue eso, obviamente pusieron lo de su separación, pero ahí pasaron algunas entrevistas de gente del 13, donde decían que tu Katniss, estabas como ida y desorientada por la ausencia de Peeta –

¿y no fue así? dije para mis adentros, fue muy difícil asimilar todo eso, el que Peeta estuviera lejos de mi, fue… como estar de cierta manera en un estado muy parecido al de mi madre, cuando murió mi padre, que si no hubiera sido por ella, por Prim, por mis ganas de que Peeta regresara a mi lado e incluso hasta por el mismo Gale no se que hubiera pasado conmigo.

-Y pues bueno…- esta vez Haymitch volteo a ver a Peeta – también pasaron el rencuentro, bueno eso fue narrado por diversas personas –

-Supongo que de la enfermería del 13 ¿no es así? – Peeta se escuchaba con un tono amargo al comentar eso.

-Pues para que te engaño, si, fue con lujo de detalles; y pues tomaron escenas de la guerra donde aparecen ustedes y las fueron adaptando a la narrativa de que estaban separados, que bueno tu no la recordabas y todo eso, la verdad yo no sabía que existían esas escenas –

-¿Cuáles escenas? – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Obviamente adaptaron lo que llegaron a grabar en ciertas circunstancias a lo que iban narrando –

-¿Haymitch? – dijo Peeta en un tono muy serio y nuevamente volvió hacer un gesto, un gesto como si fuera de… dolor.

-Pues escenas de Katniss llorando, cuando no pudo grabar el promo después del bombardeo al 13, incluso me metieron en esa escena consolándola ¿la recuerdas? –

-Si pero yo no sabía que estaban grabando eso – me empezaba a sentir muy enfadada.

-Bueno… creo que conocemos a Plutarch y él se iba a colgar de todo lo que tuviera, de hecho hubo una que me molesto mucho, puesto que yo no sabía que…- Haymitch dudo – bueno no tiene caso, utilizaron muchas escenas que digamos fueron detrás de cámaras –

-¿Pero porque te molesto? – dijo Peeta – te grabaron en un estado inconveniente, porque eso no seria extraño – Peeta tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Eso hubiera sido mejor pero ya no importa – Haymitch movió la mano como tratando de restar importancia.

-No ya lo dijiste, ahora nos has intrigado, dinos – insistió Peeta.

Haymitch nos veía de un lado a otro, como si tratara de imaginar nuestra reacción con lo que fuera a decir.

-Bueno pues… quiero aclarar que en verdad yo no sabía nada, pero al parecer grabaron a Peeta mientras… mientras lo tuvieron en esa sala de observación y pues se aprovecharon de eso, pasando la conversación que tuvieron ustedes ahí –

Esto en verdad era el colmo, como se atrevían a utilizar eso para un programa, me sentía realmente enfadada, pero sobre todo muy preocupada de cómo iba a tomar esto Peeta.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, FUE UN POCO DIFICIL DECIDIRME A COMO SE IBAN A ENTERAR PEETA Y KATNISS DE QUE FUE LO QUE PASO EN EL PROGRAMA, ESPERO QUE EL RESULTADO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE COMENTEN PLIS, ASI ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDO JAJAJJA. SALUDOS QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN.


	50. Molestos

WOORAAALEEES, NO LO PUEDO CREER, MAS DE 50 CAPITULOS Y SOBRE TODO MAS DE 370 REVIEWS, JAMAS ME LO IMAGINE, JAMAS PENSE ALARGAR TANTO LA HISTORIA, PERO HA SIDO INEVITABLE, DEJEN LES CUENTO ALGO, SUS REVIEWS SON LOS QUE ME HAN ANIMADO A SEGUIR Y SEGUIR, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPITO PARA DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. BUENO SUFICIENTE, LE DEJO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO FUE IMPOSIBLE. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

* * *

Capitulo 50

Hubo un momento de silencio, nadie dijo nada, Haymitch se veía apenado, tanto que no volteaba a ver a Peeta, solo de repente me volteaba a ver para después desviar la mirada.

-Creo que fue muy acertado que no viéramos ese… estúpido programa – dije mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a pasearme por la sala – solo se han aprovechado de…-

-Lo cierto – me interrumpió Peeta – es que si Plutarch hubiera tenido el momento en el que nos volvimos a ver, después de mi secuestro, donde te ataque, él hubiera estado encantado por pasar eso, le daría muchísimo mas dramatismo a todo – él veía hacia el piso, por lo que no podía identificar del todo como se encontraba, pero al menos su tono de voz era de molestia.

-Los tres sabemos que a Plutarch no le importa si hiere a las personas en el proceso, solo le importa tener a los televidentes pegados a la pantalla – Haymitch se veía incomodo con la situación.

-¿Peeta? – dije algo afligida

-¿Qué pasa? –

-No crees… que con eso, ¿mi madre ya me hubiera llamado? –

-Pues no se… - él se vio confundido por mi cambio de tema – tal vez lo hizo pero… bueno no has estado ahí to… gran parte del día –

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, me preocupa si paso algo con Annie, tengo que llamarla, antes de que se preocupe y también para saber que todo esta bien con ellas –

-Bueno si preciosa, pero ¿no quieres que termine? –

-Le falta mucho a todo esto – dije algo molesta, como si Haymitch tuviera la culpa de este programa.

-No, pero bueno para no hacerles el cuento cansado, resulta que dijeron que… después de lo de Peeta buscaste consuelo en Gale, pasando imágenes de ustedes en batalla y parte del promo que hicieron en el distrito 12 –

-Pero… ni siquiera respetaron la secuencia, ósea… bueno para que me desgasto continua –

-En ese momento se enfocaron a ti Katniss, dijeron que por todo lo que había pasado con… Prim, estabas sumamente desorientada, pero aun así preferías a Gale, ya que cuando fue lo de Coin y te llevaban "presa" pediste la ayuda de Gale, créanme con la narrativa y las imágenes les quedo muy dramático todo eso –

Peeta simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-Y luego pues dijeron que Gale y tu se alejaron un poco ya que él quería seguir… pues ayudando a los distritos y debido a tu falta de cordura pues no pudiste seguirlo y terminaste aquí en el distrito 12 –

-Ósea, ¿Dónde quedaron los trágicos amantes? –

-Tranquila preciosa, para allá voy, lo que también pasaron… fueron imágenes de Gale en el distrito 2, narrando que él a pesar de todo lo que esta haciendo se ve triste y desconsolado –

-¿qué? no lo puedo creer – dije ya muy molestas.

-Ahora entiendo – dijo Peeta en un susurro.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Haymitch confundido.

-Nada, prosigue – En verdad Peeta estaba muy… intolerante, ya que le contesto de muy mal modo a Haymitch.

-Como quieras, pues dijeron que Peeta regreso al distrito para tratar de arreglar las cosas contigo y a resumidas cuentas pasaron la parte donde les preguntaban que qué era de ustedes, en las últimas entrevistas que les hicieron y pues dicen que llegaron a la conclusión que ahora son muy buenos amigos, que entre ustedes no hay nada y bueno de ahí saltan a Peeta, donde lo ponen que estuvo en terapia y pues de ahí si no tiene muchas imágenes, se colgaron mas de las imágenes de ti por el distrito, algunas que te sacaron cuando ibas al quemador o a la estación y ahí es donde entra Delly –

Yo levante la vista en ese momento, quería decir que si habían creído ese cuento de que tal vez Peeta y Delly tenían algo.

-Básicamente dicen que tu y ella tiene algo, ya que pues… pasaron digamos que su emotiva despedida en la estación –

Tanto Peeta como yo volteamos a ver a Haymitch muy sorprendidos, lo que estaba diciendo es ¿Qué las cámaras captaron el beso que Delly le robo?.

-Déjenme decirles que yo creo que ellos traían las cámaras totalmente preparadas desde que pusieron un pie en el distrito y bueno chico tu… digamos que no fuiste muy precavido, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, cuando lo vi no lo creía –

Haymitch volteo a verme algo contrariado, al parecer había olvidado que yo estaba ahí cuando se burlaba de Peeta.

-Pasaron entonces…- dijo Peeta sorprendido.

-Si chico – No se si fue mi imaginación o que, pero en ese momento Haymitch me lanzo una sonrisa digamos que algo… compasiva.

-Creo que Plutarch solo se hizo el que no sabía nada el día del desayuno para ver que lograba, no lo se o tal vez aun no le informaban de dicha grabación –

A estas alturas me alegraba cada vez mas el que mejor Haymitch nos platicaran el tonto programa, por que hubiera sido demasiado duro tanto para Peeta como para mi el volver a ver a Peeta gritándome, así como también el verlo besándose con Delly.

-¿Qué mas Haymitch? – dije tratando de controlar los celos que tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno, pues dijeron que no había nada seguro entre Delly y Peeta, que trataron de entrevistarla a ella, pero que se negó hablar del asunto y pues también lo que comentaron que a la hora de hacer las entrevistas a la gente que se encuentra en el distrito, si sabían algo de ustedes, las opiniones estaban dividas, entonces pasaron la parte de la entrevista de casa persona del distrito donde les hicieron una pregunta a cerca de ustedes –

-¿A todos les preguntaron a cerca de nosotros? – en verdad creía que si les habían preguntado pero yo pensaba que de una manera mas informal, no tal cual como parte de la entrevista.

-Pues supongo – Haymitch se encogió de hombros – pasaron solo la respuestas mas… digamos que interesantes, muchos dijeron que pasaban gran parte del día juntos, otros decían que pues nunca habían visto nada de las… demostraciones de afecto que antes había, que en cuanto llego Delly las cosas cambiaron entre ustedes, ya que Peeta le dedico mas tiempo, ya saben, muchas cosas pero para cerrar con broche de oro estuvo la respuesta de la esposa del alcalde, esta tal Susan, que les soy sincero a mi no me cae nada bien –

-¿Qué dijo esa mujer? – dije casi gritando.

-Hey sh sh calma preciosa, pues simplemente dijo que ustedes se llevan muy bien, que ella cree que su relación la hayan retomado, a pesar de que en un principio todo fue un engaño y aparte que se pasan muchas horas metidos en tu casa – Haymitch me señalo en ese momento – haciendo pues quien sabe que; antes de que digan algo así fue como ella lo dijo, yo no estoy inventando nada, ni esta vez bromeado con ustedes –

-Esa… mujer, que se cree – dije muy molesta.

-Para finalizar Plutarch dijo que tal vez Peeta tenía una relación con Delly, pero que finalmente había un lazo muy fuerte con Katniss, que no nos sorprendiéramos si al final volvían estar juntos, y… pues también no se sorprendan si las cámaras vuelven al distrito para ver como están los trágicos amantes –

-Hay no Haymitch ni lo digas – voltee a verlo asustada.

-Pues es obvio que la gente solo habla por armar polémica, porque no saben nada y pues Plutarch es un idiota – Peeta hablaba muy serio y se seguía aclarando mucho la garganta – ya que manejo todo a su antojo –

-Cada vez deseo más poder tener esa conversación con Paylor – dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué conversación? – dijo Haymitch muy intrigado, a estas alturas ya no arrastraba las palabras y dejo de hipar.

-Bueno, próximamente hablaremos con ella en una video llamada, el Doctor Aurelius consiguió que habláramos con ella para poder alejar a Plutarch – dijo Peeta mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

-Vaya, ese doctor es bueno, ojala que ella se preste –

-Es que tiene que – grite – ya estoy harta que todo mundo se meta en nuestras vidas, de que siempre estén hablando a nuestras espaldas, que acaso no les dimos suficiente espectáculo los dos años anteriores, ya es suficiente – me había exaltado mucho.

-Tranquila preciosa, lamentablemente ponte a ver que una vez que estas dentro del ojo de las cámaras es muy difícil que salgas –

-No, yo no quiero seguir dentro, tiene que respetar mi privacidad – yo caminaba de un lado para otro – si cazo o no es mi problema, si tengo un mal día, es mi problema, si duermo o no duermo es mi problema y si me beso o no con Peeta es mi asunto – tanto Peeta como Haymitch abrieron mucho los ojos.

Yo empecé a sonrojarme por mi desplante y principalmente por eso último que dije, ya que Haymitch siempre nos molestaba, pero jamás habíamos admitido nuestra relación.

-Bueno Kat, eso lo sabemos, nosotros no somos el problema, se que estas enfadada, yo también lo estoy, pero ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ahora lo único que nos queda es esa conversación con Paylor, para ver si podemos parar esta situación de una vez por todas –

-Ojala que si, ya estoy harta de ser expuesta siempre que pueden –

Haymitch solo nos veía, se puede decir que moría de ganas por hacer algún comentario sarcástico o burlarse por lo que dije, pero solo sonreía.

-Pero ¿Cómo van a tener esa video llamada? – Haymitch se mostraba curioso.

-En el próximo tren llegara un aparato para poder hacerla – Peeta hacia pequeños círculos en su cien.

-¿Peeta te sientes mal? – le dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a él.

-N…no solo me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que por todo esto – estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno si quieres yo te puedo dar un poco de ron para calmarlo, a mi me funciona – voltee a ver a Haymitch muy molesta – tranquila preciosa estoy bromeando –

-¿quieres algo? te preparare un té –

-No, ya pasara – se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno chicos hablando de Ron me tengo que ir – fue inevitable lanzar una risita al ver que a Haymitch le costaba trabajo levantarse del sofá, y eso que no estaba del todo tomado.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – le dije aun riendo por su esfuerzo.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso – Haymitch caminaba a la entrada.

-Yo no lo creo, pero si no dejas que te ayudemos… -

-Vamos preciosa, ya lo hablamos y no quiero volver a discutir eso – y sin mas salio de la casa.

Voltee a ver a Peeta, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime que sucede –

-Nada estoy bien –

-Pues yo no creo eso Peeta, llevas haciendo gestos a cada rato y te duele la cabeza, ¿crees que sea por la crisis? –

-No, solo creo que tenías razón –

-¿de qué? –

-El que termino enfermando fui yo, me duele mucho la garganta – me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Lo vez, fue por no hacerme caso de cambiarte, estuviste mucho tiempo con la ropa húmeda, será mejor que vayas a la cama, mientras te prepararé un te de canela con limón – le dije mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

-No, no quiero estar en cama Kat, yo…-

-Nada Peeta, si no mañana estarás peor y tienes pan que hornear –

Él me veía directo, se veía molesto, no se si por lo que le había dicho o por todo lo que paso con el relato de Haymitch.

-Por favor déjame esta vez cuidarte – yo me había sentado a su lado si soltar su rostro – tu siempre estas al pendiente de mi, pues hazme feliz y deja que yo te consienta hoy – le di una sonrisa.

-Ok, ¿pero es necesario ir a la cama? – de repente Peeta me jalo y me abrazo.

-Claro, porque el té de canela es muy caliente y no debes exponerte a corrientes, a parte es para que descanses –

-Esta bien enfermera Everdeen – Peeta sonría, cuando dijo eso me pregunte si sería necesario que lo viera el médico.

-¿quieres que vaya a buscar al médico? – me puse algo tensa, ya que posiblemente vería a Paul y no me sentía lista para eso, y menos si Peeta no iba estar a mi lado.

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes, con tus cuidados es mas que suficiente, es mas prefiero tus cuidados a los de alguien mas –

-Bien entonces sube, ponte la pijama y yo estaré ahí en un momento con el té, ¿algo mas que necesites?-

-Mmm a decir verdad, me gustaría seguir con los bocetos del lago pero…-

- Se quedaron en mi casa, no te preocupes, voy por ellos y sirve que le hago una llamada a mi madre de rápido –

-Kat, no quiero que por mi culpa estés aquí toda la tarde, si tu tienes… -

-Olvídalo, no me voy a despegar de ti, tu eres mas importante que cualquier cosa, solo iré de rápido a mi casa por tus bocetos y aprovechare solo para hablar con mi madre y no se preocupe por si no me encuentra ahí –

Deje a Peeta en la cama con un poco de té al lado y le dije que no tardaba; en cuanto llegue a mi casa hable con mi madre, al parecer ya había intentando marcar, le dije que todo estaba bien, que Haymitch nos había hecho un resumen y que me iría a casa de Peeta para cuidarlo, me dio algunos remedios por si se seguía sintiendo mal y me dijo que Annie estaba ya muy nerviosa por la llegada del bebe, que por lo mismo el médico que la estaba viendo, quería programarle el parto, que en cuanto supiera algo nos avisaba. También me comento que fue mejor que Haymitch nos platicará lo del programa, porque posiblemente las escenas nos hubieran alterado o nos hubieran hecho enojar mas de lo que ya estamos, que ella esperaba que pronto la gente nos dejara en paz, a lo que yo le dije que también esperaba que nos dejaran vivir tranquilos.

Cuanto regrese a casa de Peeta, lo encontré en la cocina hablando por teléfono, me extraño mucho verlo hablando y justo en el momento en el que me empezaba a preguntar quien era él hablo.

-No, Delly en verdad lamento esto, pero…- se quedo cayado, al parecer Delly tenía uno de sus monólogos.

-Simplemente di la verdad, no tienes porque mentir, lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas –

Peeta seguía aclarándose la garganta, era obvio que no se sentía nada bien, por lo que me puse en frente de él, puse mi mano en la cintura y solo con el movimiento de mis labios le dije "¿Qué haces levantado?". Él solo señalo el teléfono y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Delly, mira la verdad no se siento muy bien, estoy un poco enfermo, en cuanto me sienta mejor te hablo para platicar de esta situación, lamento todo lo que esta pasando – Peeta solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho, salúdame a tu madre, que estén bien, adiós –

-Jovencito, usted debe de estar en la cama –

-Pero el teléfono sonó varias veces y pues…-

-Vamos no debes estar aquí, ya traje tus cosas, subamos –

Peeta solo puso los ojos en blanco y me lanzo una sonrisa – Delly esta asustada, dice que mucha gente la ha visto muy feo y tiene a Plutarch insistiendo mucho para que suelte la sopa –

-Es lamentable eso, pero en parte ella tiene la culpa, para que te besa – le di una sonrisa – y con respecto a Plutarch, veremos que podemos hacer cuando hablemos con Paylor, mientras no nos preocupemos – me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que tienes razón –

Peeta se paso el resto de la tarde sumergido en sus bocetos, tomando el te y un poco de hojas de menta para aliviar su dolor de garganta, mientras yo estuve un rato depurando algunas cosas que… bueno él había roto en alguna de sus crisis, viendo si tenían remedio o no y mas tarde me senté a escribir con la intención de avanzar un poco con el libro, pero al ver a Peeta tan concentrado decidí empezar a planificar su regalo de cumpleaños, ya que estábamos a mes y medio y como estaba tan sumergido en sus bocetos aproveche que no me prestaba atención, por lo que empecé haciendo una lista de posibles cosas, pero ninguna me convenció, hasta que al final escribí cantar, que a su vez me llevo a la idea, que escribir una canción para él sería un buen regalo.

N/A: AAAA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO AL FINAL, PERO MI MENTE YA QUERIA TERMINAR CON TODO ESTO DE LOS PROGRAMAS ESOS JAJJA, TAL VEZ POR ESO SIENTO ALGO ACELERADO EL ASUNTO, PERO EN FIN. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN BUENAS CONMIGO. LES DEJO MUCHOS SALUDOS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.


	51. Un sueño

HOLAAAA! SORPRESAAA! AQUI TIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ;) BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME SANCAN MUCHAS SONRISAS Y ME MOTIVAN MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTO, MIL GRACIAS. POR OTRO LADO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO, PUES RESULTA QUE AL LEER SUS COMENTARIOS ME DI CUENTA QUE LES EMOCIONA MUCHO LO DE LA CANCION, ANTES DE QUE OTRA COSA SUCEDA QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA CANCION SERA UNA QUE SIEMPRE QUE ESCUCHO DIGO:"ESTA SERÍA LA CANCION DE PEETA", OSEA YO NO VOY A ESCRIBIRLA, PORQUE NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE ESO, ESCRIBO ESTO PORQUE PUES SON COSAS QUE SE ME OCURREN PERO UNA CANCION SE PUEDE DECIR QUE YA ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LIGAS MAYORES. BUENO DESPUES DE TODO ESTE CHORO LAS DEJO LEER. GRACIAS.

* * *

Capitulo 51

Esa noche decidí quedarme en casa de Peeta para estar al pendiente por si necesitaba algo, así como también para ayudarlo temprano al otro día con la elaboración del Pan. Solo que decidí quedarme en la habitación de al lado, para no despertarlo a mitad de la noche con mis gritos debido a las pesadillas que constantemente tenía y también porque Peeta no quería arriesgarse, según él, a contagiarme.

Dijo que era lo mejor para que también yo descansara, a pesar de que se le veía de mejor semblante que en la tarde cuando hablamos con Haymitch, al parecer los remedios que me dio mi madre dieron resultados.

Fue inevitable despertar en medio de gritos y llanto a mitad de la noche, y por lo visto también fue inevitable despertar a Peeta, ya que en cuanto reaccione que había sido una pesadilla, él ya estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Sh, sh, tranquila bonita, todo esta bien – en el momento en que lo tuve cerca me lance a sus brazos y me aferre a él, absorbiendo su aroma para tratar de tranquilizarme de esa manera.

-Lo… lo siento, no quise despertarte – le dije aún con las secuelas del llanto.

-No, no te preocupes, estaba despierto cuando empezaste a gritar – yo estaba aferrada a él, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, al escuchar eso levante la vista.

-¿te sientes mal? ¿necesitas algo? – me preocupaba que se sintiera mal o que alguna crisis hubiera afectado su sueño.

-Tranquila todo esta bien, solo estaba en el baño, creo que el tomar tanto té tuvo sus consecuencias – él me dio una amplia sonrisa, al parecer volvía a ser Mi Peeta.

-Pero ¿Cómo te sientes? – yo automáticamente puse mi mano sobre su mejilla para comprobar su temperatura.

-Bien, gracias – él tomo con su mano mi mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y la apretó con fuerza – tus cuidados me ayudaron mucho – tocio un poco en ese momento.

-mm… lamento… lamento haber hecho que vinieras aquí, deberías estar descansando ¿tienes idea de que hora es? –

-Son las tres de la mañana, aun podemos dormir otro rato, es temprano –

-Creo…- yo dudaba, después de la pesadilla no sabía si lograría dormir de nuevo – si, deberías ir a la cama, no quiero que vayas a recaer o sea contraproducente –

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazaba y frotaba mi espalda, provocando que me sintiera mucho mas tranquila.

-¿Peeta? –

-Si dime – me dijo en susurro.

-Puedo… ¿puedo irme a dormir contigo? –

El suspiro profundamente – Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, vamos ven conmigo –

Me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantar de la cama y dirigirme a su habitación; una vez ahí nos acomodamos en la cama como en aquellos tiempos, en el tren de la gira de la victoria, abrazados, yo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

No dijimos mucho, el silencio nos acompaño mientras dejábamos que el sueño se hiciera presente y nos llevara a dormir otro rato mas.

Sentí que casi no había dormido cuando escuche que Peeta tenía un exceso de tos, que agitaba la cama un poco.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte mientras me incorporaba.

-Si es solo un poco… de tos… se veía… venir desde ayer… pero en fin –

-Creo que ayer hubiera sido mejor avisar a Sae que te sentías mal, iré a buscarla para… -

- No, claro que no…- tocia – estoy listo para hornear, solo me pondré un cubre bocas –

-Pero debes descansar, debes estar en cama –

-No, si no hago el pan me sentiré peor, no me gusta estar en cama, vamos que esta vez me tienes que ayudar para que el calor del horno y el cambio de temperatura no me afecte –

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a trabajar inmediatamente para sacar el pedido de Sae, yo le dije a Peeta que hiciera un poco menos para que regresara a la cama.

-Pues ya me levante, ya es justo sacar todo, no te preocupes estaré bien – al parecer me dio una sonrisa, no estaba del todo segura debido al cubre bocas.

-Pero en cuanto terminemos con esto me vas obedecer ¿comprendes? –

-Siii – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – por cierto ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿no hubo mas pesadillas? –

-No, ya no después de mi delicada forma de despertarte, ya no hubo mas – estaba viendo que el horno estuviera a la temperatura correcta.

-No me despertaste, ya lo estaba, por favor puedes meter esa charola –

Metí la charola que dijo Peeta y me quede analizando que a pesar de que tuve pesadillas logre volver a dormir y no solo eso, dormí sin pesadillas, me pregunte si la causa era Peeta.

En cuanto tuvimos la charolas listas, mande a Peeta a la cama y le dije que yo esperaría a que Steven llegara para recogerlas, que no quería que estuviera ahí cuando la puerta se abriera.

-Pero…-

-Nada, dijiste que me ibas a obedecer, vamos ve arriba en un momento subo –

Le pedí a Steven que nos trajera el desayuno y le dije que mandara una ración extra de jugo de naranja para que Peeta lo estuviera tomando en el transcurso del día, como me dijo mi madre.

Fue un día difícil para él, ya que casi no permití que hiciera gran cosa, porque lo mantuve en cama y yo le pasaba todo lo que necesitaba, si quería algo de la planta baja, era yo quien lo traía. Por la tarde ya estaba algo desesperado y aburrido, por lo que me insistía que quería bajar a cenar, pero yo le dije que para mi no era problema subirle la cena y de esa manera no saliera de la cama.

-Vamos bonita, ya estoy mucho mejor – Peeta hizo un gesto muy similar al que siempre me hacia Prim cuando yo me rehusaba a pasar por la panadería para ver los pasteles de la estantería, era un gesto muy persuasivo, que a ambos les salía muy bien.

-No, sigues tosiendo, así que nada, será mejor –

-Pero… - él asentó más el gesto.

-¿O lo que quieres es que ya no te cuide y me vaya? – trate de estar lo mas seria posible, pero no podía ya que su expresión cambio de inmediato.

-No claro que no, es mas creo que será mejor que también esta noche la pases aquí – me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Ok, lo ves, entonces no se hable mas, traeré la cena aquí, así que no te levantes –

Cuando regrese con la cena, encontré a Peeta levantando todo nuestro desastre del día; hoy habíamos avanzado bastante con el libro, a pesar de que lo teníamos algo abandonado, cada vez se veía mejor estructurado.

-Peeta, - dije algo fuete – deja eso, te dije que no te levantaras, vamos, yo termino eso, tú toma tu cena y otro poco de miel con limón para esa tos –

-Esta bien enfermera Everdeen, pero dígame algo – Peeta se volvió a meter a la cama – ¿mañana me permitirá levantarme de la cama? –

-Mmm, pues si ya no se oye esa fea tos – levante los hombros.

-Pues con tus cuidados, todo ha mejorado muy rápido –

-Pues ya se verá mañana, dependiendo como te sientas –

-Pero necesito ir a la obra, ya que hoy no me aparecí en todo el día y ayer solo estuve un rato –

-Ya veremos – le dije mientras le pasaba la charola con su cena.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando aun del libro y lo bien que habíamos trabajado el día de hoy, cada vez era más fácil escribir a cerca de lo que pensaba o como me sentía con las personas que formaban parte de este libro de tributos.

Al pasarle a Peeta la miel con limón le hizo un gesto y me dijo que él ya no quería, que ya estaba hostigado del sabor, pero decidí ser algo persuasiva para que tomara un poco.

-Bueno, si no quiere tomar, tu sabrás – me encogí de hombros – pero pues entre mas tardes en recuperarte, mas tardaré en volver a besar esos labios, ya que tu no me quieres contagiar – Peeta no me había permitido darle un beso desde que le empezó a doler la garganta – en fin, tu decides – le dije lanzándole un beso, me sentía algo extraña al hacer eso, jamás lo había hecho, pero al final me sentí victoriosa al ver la expresión de Peeta.

-Vaya, en ese sentido tienes razón y quien son yo para privarte, pásame esa miel –

Esta vez decidimos que desde un principio me quedara en la habitación de Peeta, no tenía sentido que me fuera a la otra habitación, ya que al final mis gritos se escuchaban, así que era mejor quedarme para que Peeta no se levantara de la cama.

Al igual que la noche anterior nos acostamos abrazados, era tan reconfortante estar en sus brazos, me sentía segura y sobre todo me reconfortaba el saber que, de cierta manera, mis sueños serían velados por él.

-Gracias bonita, por todo lo que haz hecho por mí – Peeta beso mi cabeza.

-No, sabes que lo hago con gusto, no agradezcas nada – le dije ya sintiéndome mas vencida por el sueño – a parte es lo que hacemos, nos protegemos y ayudamos mutuamente ¿no es así? –

-Lo se, pero siento que esta vez he abusado de ti, no solo con lo de mi enfermedad, si no también por todo lo que paso con respecto a la crisis –

-Sh, sh no digas nada, mejor descansa –

Peeta volvió a besar mi cabeza y apretó su abrazo, dejándome sentir perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos alrededor de mi.

-que descanses bonita –

-Igual, mi chico del pan – no pude evitar una sonrisa al decir esto.

A pesar de que tenía a Peeta a un lado, sentía miedo, me sentía desesperada y con mucha angustia, no podía entender por qué me sentía así ¿Cómo era posible?. Poco a poco fui conciente de que era lo que estaba pasando y supe porque tenía miedo, estábamos nuevamente en la cueva, otra vez nos encontrábamos dentro de una arena, pero mi principal temor no era eso, si no que Peeta ardía en fiebre y volvía a sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! – le hablaba yo, agitándolo un poco, tratando de que no se quedara dormido, de que se quedara conmigo – vamos no me dejes Peeta –

El sentir esa impotencia creo que es peor que sentir dolor físico, porque esta vez mi dolor era interno, al no poder hacer nada y saber que podía perderlo.

-¡Vamos Peeta! no me dejes, no te duermas – al girar a Peeta hacia mi, veo como poco a poco su rostro va cambiando, se va transformando en aquellos mutos.

-¡No! por favor no, tu no – mi grito resuena por toda la cueva, lo que lo hace mas espeluznante y justo cuando Peeta se empieza a incorporar yo trato de retroceder, aun sentada, no se que hacer, no se si correr o tratar de hacer algo por él.

-Sh… sh… ¿bonita? – escucho a lo lejos, estoy segura de que es él, pero ¿Cómo era posible?, si yo acababa de ver como iba cambiando, ¿de donde venía esa voz?, a caso… ¿era otro truco del capitolio?

-Vamos bonita, todo esta bien, tranquila – me siento tan confundida, que decido abrir los ojos y con lo primero que me encuentro son esos ojos azules, preocupados, pero son los ojos de Mi Peeta.

Yo respiraba agitadamente, me sentía desorientada, pero aun así lo abrace con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, aforrándome incluso con demasiada fuerza.

-¡estas bien! – le dije ya con lagrimas en mi rostro.

-Claro, soy yo el que debería preguntar ¿estas bien? – dijo con un atisbo de diversión.

-Es que…yo…- no sabía como explicarle, simplemente lo abrazaba.

-Tranquila fue una pesadilla, ya pasó –

-Lo… lo siento – dije en un susurro.

-No, sh, sh, no tienes porque, lo que importa es que estés bien –

-Es que… te volví a despertar –

-No importa, todo esta bien, solo me espantaste un poco cuando gritaste mi nombre – Peeta sonreía y me seguía abrazando.

Levante la vista y tome su rostro entre mis manos, quería comprobar que todo iba bien, por lo que también eche un vistazo a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo algo extrañado al verme.

-Nada, solo… solo me estoy ubicando –

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –

Le explique mi sueño y como me sentía, lo asustada que estaba de solo pensar que le pasara algo, de pensar que podía perderlo; él escucho muy tranquilo y en ningún momento dejo de abrazarme, incluso me froto la espalda para tratar de calmarme.

-Tranquila ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla mas, yo no te voy a dejar –

-¿vas estar conmigo? – dije en un susurro

-Siempre, siempre – Peeta volvió a besar mi cabeza, pero esta vez no era suficiente para mi, por lo que levante la vista y tome su rostro entre mis manos para después besarlo, sentir el calor de sus labios, incluso su sabor a canela, no me importo que a él le preocupará que me podía contagiar, lo único que quería era sentirlo, saber que era Mi Peeta y que estaría conmigo siempre.

En un principio Peeta se sorprendió por el beso, pero un instante después me estaba correspondiendo, incluso bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y me apretó para después subir y bajar sobre mis costados y parte de mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara erizándome el vello y sintiendo un hormigueo en mi estomago, por mi parte aun tenía mis manos en su rostro, atrayéndolo lo mas que podía hacia mi sin despegar mis labios de los suyos. Incluso podría decir que fue un beso con urgencia de mi parte

* * *

N/A: ¿QUÈ TAL LES GUSTO? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMEN Y ESPERO MAS ADELANTE TENER TIEMPITO PARA CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS Y LAS DUDAS QUE TIENEN ALGUNAS. Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE ABSTENGAN DE VER FOTOS Y COSAS DE LA GRABACION DE "EN LLAMAS" YO SE QUE ES MUY DIFICIL, PERO CREANME AL FINAL UNO TIENE SU RECOMPENSA PORQUE TODO ES NUEVO CUANDO VE UNO LA PELI JAJAJA.


	52. Chapter 52

HOLA, PRIMERO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO SUBIR EL CAPI EL VIERNES, PERO SEGUN YO LO TENÍA LISTO PARA ESE DÍA PERO YA NO PUDE CHECARLO Y PUES EL FIN DE SEMANA NO ESTUVE EN CASA, POR LO QUE HASTA AHORITA LO PUDE SUBIR, MIL DISCULPAS POR SER TAN IRREGULAR, POR OTRO LADO ESTOY MUY MUY EMOCIONADA YA CASI SON LOS 400 REVIEWS, QUE PADREEEEEEE YUJU, NOS QUEDAMOS MUY CERCA JEJE. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE HAN CONTRIBUIDO A QUE ESE NUMERO ESTE POR LLEGAR Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIEN LA HISTORIA Y HAN LLEGADO A LEER HASTA ESTE CAPI.

POR CIERTO, EL CEREBRO EMPIEZA A SECARSE, JAJAJA NO SE COMO PONERLE A ESTE CAPI. A VER SI USTEDES TIENE ALGUNA SUGERENCIA JEJE.

* * *

Capitulo 52

Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire – Vaya como extrañaba eso – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa picara y acariciando mi mejilla.

- Pero no creas que te vas a librar de seguir tomando un poco de miel con limón – yo le regrese la sonrisa.

-Oh Kat no… bueno solo espero que no la tengas que tomar tu también, oye si, ¿porque no enfermaste tu, si también te mojaste? –

-Porque yo si me cambie, no me quede con la ropa húmeda tanto tiempo a diferencia de ti –

-Mmm, si lo recuerdo – Peeta me sorprendió con ese "mmm" digamos tan… expresivo, lo cual hizo que recordara que me cambien prácticamente enfrente de él.

Yo me sonroje demasiado no sabía donde meterme - ¿Qué… qué hora es? – desvíe la mirada con el pretexto de buscar el reloj.

-Cerca de las cinco, creo que es hora de empezar con el pan – él seguía sonriendo, por lo visto mis sonrojo le causaba mucha gracia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sirve que me da tiempo de irme a cazar hoy, al fin creo que estas mucho mejor –

-Si, tus cuidados me hicieron muy bien – Peeta me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

Yo me sentía un poco incomoda por su comentario, por lo que solo me quede quieta y le di una leve sonrisa – vamos empecemos a trabajar –

Una vez que estuve en le bosque, empecé analizar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, nuestro día en el lago, la llamada de Gale seguida de la crisis de Peeta, el relato de Haymitch con respecto al programa, la enfermedad de Peeta, todo esto en tan poco tiempo, ¿Por qué nuestra vida tenía que ser tan complicada?, ya no había juegos, ya no había guerra y aun así teníamos complicaciones para vivir, pero eso era obvio ya que simplemente eran las consecuencias de haber vivido tanto los juegos, como la guerra, eran la secuelas de todo eso.

Trate de relajarme y olvidar todo eso, dejarlo por el momento en el distrito, no quería invadir el bosque con todas esas cosas, aquí era mi refugio. Casé un par de ardillas y un conejo, así como también recolecte algunos frutos, en cuanto tuve todo esto decidí sentarme a la sombra de un árbol para sacar mi libreta y empezar a trabajar con el regalo de Peeta, no sería nada fácil, ya que nunca había hecho algo así, lo que lo hacia que tuviera un valor extra, ya que sería la canción de Peeta y que mejor lugar para estar tranquila que el bosque, en casa sería difícil trabajar, a parte que pues Peeta podría aparecer en cualquier momento y descubrir la sorpresa.

Sin darme cuenta me llene de hojas alrededor, ya que no me convencía lo que hacia y empecé varias veces, hasta que logre tener una estrofa, que a pesar de eso no me llego a convencer del todo, pero al parecer a los sinsajos que había alrededor les gusto, puesto que la repitieron en cuanto la cante, por lo menos tenía ya algo por donde empezar. Estaba tan metida en escribir que no me di cuenta del tiempo y que las nubes empezaban a llegar, hasta que el viento empezó a esparcir todas las hojas, fue que reaccione y me di cuenta de la hora; rápidamente me levante para recoger todo y guardar en mi bolsillo y así regresar al distrito.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando la entrada al distrito vi a Peeta y Thom caminando hacia mi, en cuanto Peeta me vio corrió hacia mi.

-¡Kat! ¿estas bien? – él se veía algo espantado por lo que me preocupo.

-S… si ¿Qué sucede, estas bien tu? – Peeta llego directamente abrazarme, incluso podría decir que fue un abrazo con mucha fuerza –Peeta ¿Qué sucede? Me estas espantando –

-Pues tu me tenías muerto de miedo, Kat ya pasan mas de las tres de la tarde y tu no regresabas, ya nos tenías muy preocupados –

-Tranquilo Peeta déjala respirar – Thom se había acercado a nosotros, yo me sentía confundida y algo apenada por la reacción de Peeta.

-Pe…perdón no me di cuenta del tiempo, yo…-

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo cuando no regresaste a medio día – dijo Peeta mientras tomaba mi cargamento.

-Estábamos a punto de entrar al bosque – Thom me sonreía – pero no sabíamos ni por donde empezar –

-Lamento preocuparlos, es que pues cheque algunas trampas que debido a la lluvia estaban destrozadas, y bueno no me di cuenta de que me estaba tardando mucho mas de la cuenta – yo me sentía mal por la mentira pero que les iba a decir, _perdón es que el regalo de Peeta me llevó mas tiempo del que pensé._

-Vamos supongo que debes tener hambre – Peeta empezó a caminar – y hay que llevar esto a Sae – él levanto el costal con mis presas y los frutos que recogí – y decirle que estas bien –

-A decir verdad si, tengo algo de hambre –

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, tengo aun cosas que hacer por la fábrica, que bueno que estas bien Katniss, no nos vuelvas a asustar –

-No, lo siento – le di una sonrisa apenada.

Cuando empezamos a caminar al quemador me di cuenta que las miradas seguían, no sabía si porque tal vez Peeta y Thom estuvieron preguntando a la gente por mi o debido al dichoso programa.

-Kat, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿en verdad fue por las trampas? – Peeta me conocía muy bien y era obvio que no se había creído mucho eso de las trampas.

-Bueno… en parte si – yo veía hacia el piso – pero por otro lado pues, hoy camine muy lento y me quede varias veces pensando en todo lo que ha estado pasando, estuve muy distraída y pues por lo mismo me tarde en todo hoy –

- Entiendo, pero por favor no lo vuelvas hacer – Peeta se veía algo serio.

-No, nuevamente perdóname por preocuparte de esta manera –

-Ah, dichoso los ojos que te ven – dijo Sae en cuanto me vio.

-Hola, perdón – le dije con una sonrisa

-Toma Sae, Kat te trajo esto –

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto, traes muchas cosas aquí chica –

-Hola chicos buenas tardes – el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me puso de muy mal humor, Susan la esposa del alcalde estaba detrás de nosotros.

-Buenas tardes – Dijo Peeta muy serio, mientras que yo permanecí dándole la espalda y sin decir nada.

-Me da gusto verlos ¿como están? – no se si era yo o en verdad esta mujer gozaba con molestarnos, se me hacia un cinismo de su parte que nos hablara de esta manera después de su horrible comentario en el programa ese.

-Muy bien gracias – Peeta se volteo - ¿Sae nos puedes dar de comer? –

-Claro… -

-Pero mejor que sea para llevar – interrumpí a Sae, no me gustaba nada ni las miradas que nos seguían dando la gente, así como también estar cerca de esta horrible mujer.

-Si, en un momento se las tengo –

-¿vienes de cazar Katniss? – me tense cuando me hablo directo y a la vez me estaba molestando mas su presencia.

-Si – dije aun si voltear.

-Creo que hoy tardaste un poco mas, tenías muy preocupado a mas de uno – Peeta la volteo a ver en ese momento.

-Ese es mi problema, no suyo –

Ella intento decir algo pero Peeta hablo primero - ¿viene usted por comida? –

-Si, solo que estoy esperando a mi esposo, quedamos que nos veríamos por aquí, pero al parecer se le hizo algo tarde, es de suponerse con tanto trabajo –

-Pues ojala no la tenga mucho tiempo esperando – yo voltee a ver a Peeta, no se que pretendía, esa mujer no se merecía su amabilidad.

-No, yo creo que no tardara mucho y díganme ¿Por qué no comen aquí? casi nunca los veo, siempre están encerrados – esta vez no pude mas y voltee a verla muy molesta, seguía con sus insinuaciones, no le basto decirlas en su tonta entrevista, si no que también nos las decía a nosotros.

-Nosotros no siempre estamos encerrados, yo vengo de la construcción de la panadería…-

-Bueno si – ella interrumpió a Peeta – si pero Katniss casi nunca sale, de no ser a cazar, es decir casi no convive con el resto de la gente del distrito –

-Ella también sale, ayuda en la construcción de la panadería – en ese momento llego Sae con la comida, yo se la recibí

-Gracias - le dije casi en un susurro.

-Pues como yo nunca la he visto – a pesar de que no la tenía de frente podía ver su horrible sonrisa.

-Bueno ella…-

-Vamos Peeta, no le tienes que estar dando explicaciones a nadie – lo interrumpí y me puse de frente a Susan – a parte todo lo que digas no dudes que al rato Plutarch lo tenga en algún entupido programa, donde aparece solo gente chismosa y mentirosa – me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Al parecer Susan no se esperaba que le dijera eso ya que se quedo muy quieta y no dijo ya nada al respecto.

-Adiós Sae, gracias por la comida – dijo Peeta y se emparejo a mi paso para tomar la bolsa con la comida.

En cuanto entramos a mi casa cerré la puerta con seguro, como en aquellos días cuando las cámaras estaban rondando, me sentía muy molesta.

-Tranquila Kat, nadie va entrar sin tocar, bueno de no ser Haymitch y si pones el seguro le darás armas para que empiece con sus burlas –

-Es que esa mujer… no entiendo porque fuiste amable con ella, se estaba burlando de nosotros – quite el cerrojo.

-No le des importancia, como tu dijiste es una persona chismosa, que solo esta viendo que hacen los demás –

-Es que Peeta tu… ¿por qué fuiste amable con ella?, no debiste hablarle –

-Aun así hubiera seguido molestando y directamente a ti, esta obsesionada contigo –

-¿quee? – las palabras de Peeta me sorprendieron.

-Es como con Haymitch, saben que bueno tu… te molestas fácilmente, que no soportas sus bromas –

-¿bromas? Me disculpas pero eso no es una broma de parte de ella, se burla de nosotros, hace insinuaciones, es una… mujer desagradable –

-Bonita yo no quiero que… - en ese momento a Peeta se le vino un exceso de tos que no lo dejo terminar.

-Peeta ¿haz tomado la miel el día de hoy? – no se, pero presentía que en mi ausencia él no había tomado nada de la miel con limón para aliviar su tos.

-S… si – algo me decía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Si mientes me voy a dar cuenta ¿sabes? –

-Bueno solo tome un poco en la mañana, pero… - seguía tosiendo – pero no he regresado a mi casa –

-Mmm, entonces te preparare un poco –

-No… no es necesario, iré por la que esta en mi casa para que veas que si tomo, mientras puedes ir preparando todo para comer –

-La verdad es… que ya no tengo mucha hambre – el coraje que hice con esa mujer hizo que el apetito se me fuera - te puedo acompañar y podemos trabajar en el libro –

-¿Qué?, no Kat, tienes que comer, estas muy flaca y aparte yo tengo hambre, hoy estuvimos muy apurados en la construcción y se me abrió mucho el apetito, así que ahora vuelvo –

Nuevamente, me sentía mal por lo egoísta que era con Peeta, él posiblemente me estuvo esperando todo el día para comer algo y yo no me preocupaba por preguntarle si había comido o tan solo recordé que estaba aun enfermo hasta que tocio.

Empecé a poner todo listo para que cuando Peeta regresará nos sentáramos a comer tranquilamente, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, ya que Haymitch hizo acto de presencia en ese momento.

-aah, preciosa, ahí estaaas – obviamente venía borracho.

-Hola Haymitch – dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Nos… te…tenías preocupados, ¿Dónde rayos es…estabas? – Al parecer Peeta recurrió a él al ver que no había regresado al distrito.

-Pues, tarde un poco mas, lamento haberlos preocupado – me sentía apenada nuevamente, no precisamente con Haymitch, mas bien con Peeta por haberlo preocupado de esa manera.

-Hiciste que… que el chico se enfrentaraaa a mi cuchillo… ¿sabes? –

-¿Qué? – yo no sabía muy bien a que se refería Haymitch.

-Sii, aprendiooo tu… técnica, me despertó con… con un vaso de agua – Sonreí al escuchar eso, no me preocupo eso del cuchillo porque sabía muy bien que Peeta estaba preparado y sabía que Haymitch tenía un cuchillo en ese momento.

-Pues tu tienes la culpa, para que te emborrachas de esa manera – me encogí de hombros.

-Yoo, tuuu por preocuparlo al grado de que… que me tuvo que despertar –

-Hey Bon…- en ese momento entro Peeta a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Haymitch ahí sentado, por lo que dejo la frase a la mitad.

Me di cuenta que Peeta solo me decía _bonita_ cuando estábamos a solas, estaba haciendo memoria y nunca me había hablado así delante de nadie mas, no se si por que en un principio habíamos acordado no decir nada de nuestra relación o porque digamos era algo mas… intimo.

-mmm, aquí estaaa el chico preocupación –

-O cállate, tu también te preocupaste, a pesar de estar borracho – yo voltee a ver a Haymitch para ver si era cierto eso, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por… por ciertooo Peeta gracias por avisarmee que ya… apareció –

-Lo siento, tenemos hambre, pensaba ir a verte después de comer – Peeta me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No me digas que estabas muy preocupado por mi Haymitch, con la borrachera que traes – le dije mientras empezaba a servir la comida – ¿vas a querer comer algo? –

-No – el hizo un gesto de asco – y si estaba preocupadoo pre… preciosa, termine buscándote en… en la estación, por ciertooo el lunees llega el tren – Haymitch se había puesto de pie.

-Entonces el lunes tendremos el aparato para la video llamada con Paylor – dije algo emocionada.

-que bien, gracias por el dato Haymitch – Peeta se había sentado.

-Siii, si de nada y el lunes yo… yo tendree mis gansos –

-¿Qué? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Peeta y yo.

-Si, el lunes empiezo con… con mi negocio de criar gansos – él nos dio una sonrisa muy satisfecho y salio de la casa.

-Creo que… -

-Pobres gansos – dije al ver que Peeta no sabía que decir.

Justo cuando habíamos terminado de comer el teléfono empezó a sonar, yo voltee a ver a Peeta y después al teléfono, hasta ese momento me estaba dando cuenta del miedo que tenía de levantar la bocina y escuchar la voz de Gale y mas aún que eso volviera afecta a Peeta al grado de que entrará en crisis nuevamente.

-¿no vas a contestar? – dijo Peeta algo extrañado.

-Yo, si, ¿crees que sea mi madre? – él solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Diga? – mi voz se oía dudosa

-Descerebrada ¿Cómo estas? – me sorprendió mucho escuchar la voz de Johanna al otro lado.

-¿Johanna? – Peeta se levanto y se acerco a mi, también él se veía sorprendido cuando escucho ese nombre.

-¿Quién mas te dice así? vaya hasta que te encuentro, llevo todo el día marcando –

-¿Quién te dio mi número? –

-Mmm, Katniss según yo eras mas inteligente, una descerebrada, pero inteligente –

-Oh, vamos déjate de eso –

-Tranquila bonita – Peeta rozo mi brazo con el dorso de su mano.

-Con que esta tu chico ahí – dijo ella en un tono… ¿burlón?; yo solo sentí que las mejillas se me encendieron – mejor así, porque yo hablo para decirles que Annie acaba de entrar a quirófano –

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LOS RESULTADOS HASTA AHORA, LA VERDAD NUNCA ME LO IMAGINE, TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS DE FORMA ANONIMA, NO TENGO MANERA DE CONTESTARLES, PERO LES DIGO MIL GRACIAS POR DARSE TIEMPO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO Y ESPERO QUE TODAS TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA ;)


	53. Inoportuno

HOLO A TODAS!, PUES BIEN AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS, ESTA VEZ ME TRATARON MAL PORQUE FURON POCOS JEJE PERO AUN ASI LLEGAMOS A 406 REVIEWS YUPI... GRACIAS A Raquel Cullen QUE PUES NO TE PUEDO AGRADECER RESPONDIENDO TU REVIEW, PERO SI EFECTIVAMENTE FUISTE LA NO. 400. MIL MIL GRACIAS A TODAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE TANTO COMO PARA DEJAR REVIEWS JEJEJE.

* * *

Capitulo 53

En un principio entre en pánico, primero me sorprendió mucho que Johanna hablara y segundo que fuera para decirnos que Annie estaba en quirófano.

-¿queee? ¿Pero todo esta bien? – dije muy sorprendida por la noticia de Johanna.

-¿Qué sucede bonita? – Peeta estaba alarmado al ver mi reacción.

-Annie entro a quirófano – le dije algo apresurada y despegue un poco la bocina para que Peeta se acomodara a mi lado para que pudiera oír.

-Pues tuvo que entrar un poco antes de lo programado, el pequeño Finnick ya estaba listo y pues el doctor no quiso arriesgarse ya que Annie estaba muy nerviosa –

-Pero… - no sabia que decir – mi madre, ¿esta con ella? Supongo –

-Así es, ella fue quien me dijo que te avisara, no se ha querido despegar de Annie, y la verdad creo que es lo mejor, debido a los nervios de Annie, puedo decir que nos puso nerviosas a las dos –

-¿Tiene mucho qué entro a quirófano? – pregunto Peeta.

-Hey, hola Peeta, si ya sabía yo que eras tu, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tiene mucho, unos 15 minutos, yo estoy esperando que la madre de Katniss o algun médico me den noticias, espero que no tarde mucho –

-Esperemos que no y que todo salga bien – como siempre Peeta era el que todo lo tomaba mas tranquilo y sabía que decir.

-Si, el doctor que la esta atendiendo se ve que es muy bueno –

-Pero… entro a quirófano ya con contracciones o fue todo programado – mi voz se oía nerviosa

-Fue programado, aunque el bebe ya estaba en posición, era cuestión de días –

-Creo que fue mejor así a que las contracciones sorprendieran a Annie –

-Peeta tiene razón y también aquí entre nos, pues… Plutarch y sus cámaras han estado rondando para tener la exclusiva, el muy imbécil – Johanna se escucho muy molesta al decir esto – estaba presionando al doctor para que le diera una fecha y tener todo listo -

-Porque no me sorprende – Peeta negaba con la cabeza cuando hablo.

-Bueno chicos los dejo, quiero estar pendiente de cualquier cosa, en cuanto haya noticias les hablo, me dio gusto saludarlos, descerebrada tu mamá dijo que en cuanto pueda se comunica contigo por cierto –

-Gracias Johanna, eres muy amable – estas dos últimas palabras les di mayor énfasis, para que se notara un poco mi sarcasmo.

-Cuando quieras descerebrada – Johanna rió y colgó.

Peeta y yo permanecimos en mi casa esperando que Johanna nos llamara nuevamente, solamente Peeta salio un momento para ir a ver unos detalles que quedaron pendientes de la panadería y a traer las cosas del libro para trabajar un rato, ya que ayer estuvimos en su casa trabajando. Yo no salí para nada, no me quería despegar del teléfono por si Johanna o mi madre nos hablaban, por lo que prácticamente nos la pasamos encerrados en la casa, y después del encontronazo con Susan, era darle mas armas para chismorrear, no dudaba que esa mujer estuviera en constante comunicación con Plutarch, para pasar un reporte de nuestras actividades. Pero por ahora eso no me importaba, a parte en cuanto tuviéramos la llamada con Paylor, también le hablaría de esta mujer tan irritante.

-Bonita vas hacer un surco, ¿Por qué no te sientas? –

-No puedo, es que no me puedo concentrar, ¿no crees que ya se tardo Johanna en hablarnos? –

-Pues, no lo se, en lo que le dieron informes a ella y tal vez paso a conocer al bebe y pues se olvido que nos iba hablar – en cuanto Peeta termino de hablar se le vino un exceso de tos.

-¿estas bien?, creo que te voy a preparar un poco de mas miel con limón –

-No, estoy bien, solo con un té es suficiente – Peeta negaba con la cabeza.

-Ok pero será de limón, para que te ayude con esa tos –

-Esta bien, pero…- Peeta fue interrumpido por el teléfono.

Ambos corrimos a la cocina para contestar; tome la bocina y la deje despegada para que Peeta pudiera escuchar.

-Si ¿diga? –

-Hola Katniss, ¿hija como estas? – mi madre se escuchaba contenta.

-Hola mamá, muy bien, ¿Qué noticias tienes? –

-Todo muy bien, el pequeño Finnick esta perfectamente y Annie esta feliz, estuvo muy nerviosa antes de la cesaría pero en cuanto tuvo a su bebe en sus brazos todos sus miedos y nervios se disiparon –

-Vaya que bueno me da mucho gusto por ella – el escuchar a mi madre así, me hacia sentir mas tranquila.

-¿a quien se parece? – Peeta se escuchaba ansioso.

-Ah, hola Peeta – mi mamá río – bueno pues por el momento no se puede decir, esta muy pequeño e hinchado, con forme pasen los días ira cambiando, así que no puedo decirles muy bien, solo que al parecer tiene los ojos claros –

-Va ser un bebe precioso – dije algo nostálgica, ya que analice que al no poder salir del distrito, era obvio que no podía conocer al bebe de Finnick, el ser por el cual su padre había dado la vida, a pesar de no saber que ya venía en camino.

Sentí como el brazo de Peeta me rodeaba, era obvio que él me conocía muy bien, ya que noto de inmediato que me puse algo triste por esa situación, yo le di una leve sonrisa, para que después él me acariciara tiernamente la mejilla.

-Si, en cuanto pueda les enviare una foto; Johanna dijo que tal vez la podía llevar ella, dice que tiene ganas de visitarlos, pero también dijo que seria mas adelante, por el momento no se quiere separar del distrito 4 y pues Annie les manda muchos saludos –

-Dile que nosotros también le mandamos muchos saludos, que nos da mucho gusto que ya tenga a su bebe ahí y que todo haya salido muy bien – dije un poco mas animada al escuchar lo de la foto.

-Si, por favor dígale que estamos muy contentos de que Finnick al fin este con ella, que esperamos con ansias hablar con ella para felicitarla –

-Claro que si chicos yo le paso sus recados –

Hablamos durante un buen rato con mi madre, nos platico como estuvo todo con respecto al nacimiento de Finnick, conversamos un poco de la salud de Peeta y de cómo estaba todo en el distrito los últimos días. Le comentamos de la llamada con Paylor, donde nos pidió que también habláramos de que Plutarch a estado hostigando a Annie y Johanna, claro no como a nosotros, pero las ha estado molestando, por lo que era otro punto a tratar con Paylor para ver si se podía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando colgamos, ya era bastante tarde por lo que Peeta decidió recoger todo lo del libro e ir a su casa a descansar, en cuanto se despido de mi, me dieron muchas ganas de pedirle que se quedara, pero no era justo, ya que mis pesadillas seguramente lo despertarían como las dos noches anteriores.

Me sentí muy extraña al subir a mi habitación, a pesar de que solo pase tres noches con él, ya lo extrañaba y empezaba a tener miedo de cerrar los ojos, decidí tomar una ducha para tratar de relajarme y ver si podía ir a la cama mas tranquila, en cuanto estuve en la cama decidí trabajar un poco con la canción de Peeta, ya que era un buen momento y esperaba que al estar concentrada en esto, las pesadillas se alejaran, cosa que no sucedió, ya que siempre aparecían.

Pasaron los días, los cuales fueron mas rutinarios, en las mañanas ayudaba a Peeta con el pan y después salía a cazar, trataba de cazar lo mas rápido posible para poder tener tiempo de trabajar con la canción de Peeta, pero también regresar a buena hora para no preocuparlo y poder trabajar con él un rato en la panadería; la gente aun nos veía algo extraño, pero las miradas disminuyeron y también yo me fui acostumbrando, lo único fue que cada que veía a Susan me sentía molesta, por lo que evitaba pasar a su lado para no darle motivos de que me hablara o dijera algo.

Peeta fue a la estación a recoger el aparato para la video llamada, el cual venía perfectamente sellado, en apariencia podría haber sido una caja con suministros, por lo que nadie tenía idea de que era lo que traía. En un principio temimos que no lo pudiéramos instalar, pero traía unas instrucciones muy especificas y sencillas para su instalación, decidimos ponerlo en mi casa, ya que aquí era menos probable que entrara alguien de no ser Sae o Haymitch, el cual recibió sus ganso, en total fueron 6, al parecer se le veía satisfecho, a excepción de los días que estaba borracho y sus graznidos lo molestaban.

En cuando Annie salio del hospital hablamos con ella para felicitarla, fue muy grato escucharla, ya que era mas que evidente que se encontraba muy feliz, claro no podía evitar las lagrimas al recordar a Finnick, pero aun así, ella nos dijo que él siempre estaría en su corazón y que la prueba de su amor ahora estaba junto a ella. Era increíble lo que un bebe podía hacer, en especial en ella, porque yo ya no escuchaba a la chica desorientada y temerosa que conocí en algún momento, escuchaba a una mujer plena, que a pesar de todo lo que vivió estaba dispuesta a salir adelante por su hijo, no pude evitar pensar que era el caso contrario a lo que vivimos con mi madre, donde ella se dejo vencer, pero aquí las circunstancias eran diferentes, incluso el panorama, porque ahora el hijo de Finnick no sufriría de hambre o no viviría con el temor de se ser algún día tributo en unos juegos, gracias a su padre.

Nos estuvimos comunicando diario con mi madre para ver como iba todo con el bebe, Johanna al parecer ya se había instalado ahí y ayudaba a Annie cuando mi mamá no estaba por sus guardias en el hospital, así como también no permitió que las cámaras de Plutarch entrarán a la casa, dándoles un portazo en la cara.

Tanto Peeta como yo estábamos ansiosos por tener esa llamada con Paylor, sobre todo por lo que estaba pasando en el distrito 4, donde hasta mi madre se estaba viendo acosada por las cámaras.

-Es un alivio saber que ya mañana hablaremos con Paylor – dijo Peeta mientras dejaba el cuaderno de sus bocetos sobre la mesita de la sala.

-Si, solo espero que… bueno nos haga caso y tome cartas en el asunto – yo seguía con la vista clavada en el dibujo que había hecho Peeta de Tresh.

-No se si el doctor Aurelius haya podido hablar con ella para exponerle nuestro caso –

-mmm, la ultima vez que hable con el doctor no dijo nada al respecto – conteste algo distraída.

-¿Qué pasa bonita? – Peeta se sentó a mi lado – estas… estás algo ausente –

-¿Qué? no yo… solo – Peeta tomo mi menton para que lo viera dierecto a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes, es por la llamada o no te gusto mi dibujo de Tresh – él sonrío.

Peeta hizo un dibujo de Tresh cargando su mochila y la de Cato, se podría decir que fue el momento de cuando me perdono la vida por lo que hice con Rue.

-Claro que no, tu dibujo es excelente, solo… bueno estaba yo pensando de que si Tresh… bueno él –

-Vamos bonita no pienses cosas que no fueron –

-Es que solo… estaba pensando en que… si él me hubiera… bueno –

-Sh, sh, no lo digas, las cosas pasaron por algo, date cuenta que si Tresh… bueno si el hubiera sido el vencedor de los juegos, ahora estarían con los "festejos" del vencedor de los juegos número 76, bueno al menos eso creo yo –

-Es que tantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes –

-No, mas bien las cosas seguirían igual o peor, ahora es diferente, ahora la gente puede ser feliz, ya ves a Annie, a pesar de todo, ella es feliz de ser mamá –

Peeta me abrazo con fuerza, lo que impidió que las lágrimas salieran y a la vez me hizo a analizar que si la situación con respecto a Tresh fuera diferente, ahora no estaríamos juntos, lo cual me provoco un dolor en el pecho.

Yo lo abrace con fuerza al darme cuenta de ese detalle – tienes razón – le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, a lo cual Peeta río.

-¿Qué pasa? – me sentía confundida por su risa.

-Es que… hablaste muy cerca de mi cuello y la vibración de tu voz me hizo cosquillas –

-¿a si? – me sorprendió escuchar eso, no pensaba que Peeta fuera tan… sensible – no creí que fueras tan cosquilludo – en cuanto dije esto empecé hacerle cosquillas en las costillas, a lo que Peeta respondió retorciéndose y tratando de tomar mis manos, cosa que no sucedió ya que fui mas rápida.

Entre nuestro forcejeo terminamos en el suelo a un lado del sofá y sin darme cuenta estaba a horcajadas sobre él tratando de inmovilizarlo, ambos reíamos.

-No… Katniss, para, para –

-Claro que no, esto es divertido –

Peeta dejo de luchar y empezó hacerme cosquillas también, por lo que termine tomando sus manos para inmovilizarlas, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta en la situación en la que estábamos, lentamente fui soltando sus manos si dejar de verlo a los ojos y poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al suyo sin perder contacto, hasta que nos sumergimos en un beso tierno, donde fui rozando levemente sus labios, repetidas veces, hasta que Peeta me sujeto del rostro y profundizo el beso.

Yo puse mis manos sobre su pecho sin despegar nuestros labios, dejando que el beso continuara y que cada vez se volviera mas… demandante. Peeta soltó mi rostro para poner sus manos sobre mi espalda y pegarme más a él y de la misma manera abrazarme.

A pesar de que las cosas entre los dos estaban muy bien en los últimos días, no habíamos tenido este tipo de… contacto, no desde el día que estuvimos en el lago, donde fuimos interrumpidos por la llamada de Gale, por lo que ambos estábamos algo dudosos y precavidos con nuestros movimientos, sin embargo nuestros labios no se separaban, simplemente lo necesario para tomar aire.

Lentamente sentí como Peeta aflojaba el abrazo, para ir bajando por mi espalda, donde se detuvo a jugar un poco con el dobladillo de mi playera, tal vez esperando alguna señal de mi parte, no lo se, debido a que yo en ese momento esta plenamente concentrada de sus labios, sin importarme que sus manos estuvieran demasiado cerca de mis pompas al empezar a levantar el dobladillo de la playera para subirla lentamente.

-¡Vaya! No creo que eso sea de amigos – de repente la voz de Haymitch sonó por toda la sala.

Peeta rápidamente volvió a colocar la playera en su lugar, mientras yo levantaba la vista, sintiendo mi cara arder. Haymitch estaba recargado de su hombro en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a juzgar por su postura ya tenía rato observandonos.

Tanto Peeta como yo nos quedamos congelados, no hicimos el intento por levantarnos, estábamos demasiado sorprendidos y apenados por la situación tan bochornosa en la que nos había encontrado.

-Saben, en cuanto los vi, pensé mejor en salir, pero – Haymitch sonrío aun mas – me dije, no puedo desaprovechar esta ocasión para por fin desenmascararlos – Al parecer a Haymitch esta situación le regocijaba.

-¿Cu… cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? – Peeta estaba apoyado en uno de sus codos para alcanzar a ver a Haymitch, mientras que el otro brazo aun me sujetaba.

-Mmm, digamos que el suficiente – en esta ocasión Haymitch no se venía borracho, ni siquiera se le veía secuelas de alguna resaca o borrachera.

-¿a qué… a qué has venido? – mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa, yo sentía que mis mejillas estaban mas que rojas.

-No lo puedo creer, no me has gritado – dijo Haymitch entre extrañado y divertido.

Tanto Peeta como yo nos pusimos de pie, alisando un poco nuestras ropas, yo no podía ver a los ojos a Haymitch, por lo que empecé a tomar la cosas que había del libro para guardarlas.

-Vamos Haymitch, qué es lo que necesitas – esta vez Peeta era quien se escuchaba irritado.

-No chico, primero díganme que tienen que decir al respecto – por más que trataba de verse serio, Haymitch no lograba esconder su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? – Peeta se escuchaba sorprendido.

- si, digo…-

-Ok, nos has pillado… - interrumpí a Haymitch – pero que quieres que te digamos que no se haya dicho ya – yo empezaba a oírme irritada – simplemente te toco verlo y si, Peeta y yo somos novios desde antes que las cámaras estuvieran aquí, ¿contento? –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? OSEA SIEMPRE LOS INTERRUMPEN SE HAN DADO CUENTA JEJEJE, PROMETO QUE ESO PRONTO SE ACABARA JEJEJE NO HABRA MAS INTERRUPCIONES. POR OTRO LADO QUE LES CUENTO ESTOY, ESTOY EN UNA DISYUNTIVA YA QUE TENGO DOS CANCIONE QUE ME GUSTAN MUCHO COMO PARA QUE KATNISS SE LA CANTE A PEETA, SIEMPRE ESTUVE SEGURA DE UNA CUANDO LA ESCUCHABA DECIA ESTA ES LA CANCION QUE KAT LE DEDICA A MI PEETA JAJAJA, PERO A COMO SE HA PRESENTADO LA HISTORIA HAY OTRA QUE SIENTO QUE SE PRESTA MAS POR LO QUE ESTOY SUPER INDESISA, USTEDES QUE ME RECOMIENDAN. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI LES GUSTO EL CAPI. ;)


	54. Paylor

HOLAAAA! GUAU ESTOY SUPER FELIZ POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, MIL GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO Y DEJAR REVIEW, ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ. TAMBIEN ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR TODAS LAS SEGUIDORAS QUE YA TIENE LA HISTORIA ESTA MEGA PADREEEE! BUENO PUES AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Capitulo 54

Por un momento tanto Peeta como Haymitch se quedaron en silencio, Peeta me veía digamos que algo sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba que le soltara todo de un jalón a Haymitch.

-Cielos preciosa, nunca pensé que fueras tu quien lo dijera – Haymitch se sentó en es sofá frente a nosotros con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y pues obvio me imaginaba que había algo, pero no estaba seguro desde cuando, me impresionan, a parte digamos que no creí que bueno ustedes… –

-¡Déjate de tonterías! – le grite - ¿a qué has venido? – a estas alturas ya me sentía muy molesta.

-Ok, tranquila, es obvio que te ha molestado mucho la interrupción ¿no preciosa? –

-A decir verdad, si – esta vez fue Peeta quien hablo, provocando que un sonrojo subiera por mis mejillas, al analizar todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que pudo pasar si Haymitch no hubiera llegado.

-Vaya, chico, quien lo diría –

-Haymitch – Peeta lo veía digamos que algo amenazante.

-Ok, ok, yo venía a ver que han pensado decirle a Paylor, digamos que es una situación muy similar a cuando se prepararon con Plutarch –

-Pero de que sirvió – dije algo frustrada por la situación del programa ese. Peeta me tomo de la mano he hizo que me sentara a su lado.

-Claro que sirvió preciosa y con Paylor será diferente, solo estoy diciendo que pues deben aprovechar y hablar de todo lo que puedan con ella, no se tal vez hubiera sido bueno que hicieran una lista o algo por el estilo, para que le hagan saber todas sus inconformidades –

A pesar de que hace unos instantes me sentía molesta con Haymitch, no pude dejar de agradecer sus consejos y de cierta manera su apoyo en esta situación, de seguir jugando su rol de mentor.

-Pues si ya hemos estado hablando de todo lo que queremos decirle, pero creo que tienes razón hacer una lista no estaría nada mal – Peeta se escuchaba aun algo serio.

-Y también no olvide que el doctor Aurelius puede ayudar – dije recordando que fue él quien nos consiguió esta llamada.

-Si, eso es muy importante – Haymitch se veía concentrado – ¿el doctor estará presente? –

-No sabemos – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Mmm, yo creo que sería buena idea que hablaran con él antes para ver si va estar presente y que tanto le ha dicho a Paylor –

-Creo que si, tal vez aun sea buena hora –

-Si, puedes pedirle que tal vez exagere un poco de cómo se sienten con las cámaras y todo eso – Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

-tienes razón, eso podría ayudar a poner un poco de presión – dijo Peeta.

-si, finalmente somos un par desorientados – le di una leve sonrisa.

-que se dejan llevar por las hormonas – Haymitch rió sonoramente.

-Haymitch, no empieces, esto es serio – dijo Peeta con el asomo de una sonrisa.

Mientras que yo volvía a sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, por lo que decidí levantarme para ir hablar con el doctor.

Después de hablar con el doctor y exponer nuestro plan, hicimos una lista de todos los detalles que hablaríamos con Paylor, a pesar de que Haymitch no perdió ninguna oportunidad para molestarnos por lo ocurrido minutos antes, nos ayudo bastante para que no se nos escapara nada y de esa manera poder tratar todo lo que nos molestaba y preocupaba, ya que en esta conversación con la presidenta solo estaríamos nosotros.

-y dinos Haymitch, ¿a qué se debe la sobriedad? – Peeta se veía intrigado y a la vez divertido.

-Bah, nada en especial –

-Pues muchos días de estos – dije aun intrigada de porque en esta ocasión Haymitch no estaba ebrio, y mas que tenía muy pocos días que el tren había llegado.

-Acaso por fin has entrado en cordura – no estaba del todo segura, pero sentía como si Peeta tratara de molestarlo a la vez que le quería sacar información.

-No, simplemente decidí no tomar unos días, ya que pues me han amenazado en que ya no me llegará en un buen tiempo otro cargamento, así que tratare de tomar solo cuando sea necesario –

-Vaya, la persona que te lo envía al fin se dio cuenta del daño que te esta haciendo – dijo Peeta

-Como si le importara – Haymitch hizo un ademán como para tratar de restarle importancia.

-Vamos, dinos quien te envía tu dotación de licor – me sentí sumamente curiosa por saber, quien era la persona que lo estaba perjudicando tanto.

-No, prometí que no diría quien es ella…-

-¿Ella? – lo interrumpió Peeta

-Vaya con que una mujer – yo levante varias veces la cejas, empezaba a sentirme bien al tener la oportunidad de burlarme de Haymitch.

-Deja eso preciosa, el que tu y Peeta se enreden no significa que yo también me tenga que enredar con alguien… –

-Hey no seas grosero y lo que pasa es que te da envida – en ese momento Peeta me abrazo por atrás a la altura de mi cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente.

-Ja, como tu digas chico, bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya – se levanto y antes de salir de la sala volteo a vernos – mañana vendré a verlos para saber que tal les fue con Paylor, así que por favor controlen sus hormonas – nos dio una sonrisa… ¿picara? – o cierren la puerta, esta vez fui yo, pero no querrán que la tal Susan los sorprenda ¿verdad? –

-No digas tonterías y a esa… mujer ni la menciones – dije muy molesta por su comentario.

-No te enojes bonita – Peeta me hablaba muy cerca de mi oído, en un susurro, que hizo que sintiera como se me erizaba todo el cuerpo.

-Imagínense, la harían extremadamente feliz y el hablar en susurros es de muy mala educación – Haymitch se veía divertido

-No seas ridículo, esa mujer no tiene nada que hacer aquí y mas vale que ni se le ocurra acercarse, después de su comentario tan desagradable –

-Bueno preciosa, al final creo que tuvo algo de razón – Haymitch estaba gozando en hacerme rabiar, se le notaba a leguas.

-Mira…-

-No sigas con tus insinuaciones – Peeta me interrumpió y a la vez me abrazo con mas fuerza – o qué ¿nos sabes algo? y ultimadamente lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer a ustedes que les importa –

Me sorprendió mucho su reacción, ya que siempre era él el prudente en muchos aspectos, principalmente era quien mas toleraba a Haymitch con sus tonterías, pero también tenía mucha razón, a los demás no les debería de importar tanto nuestra vida y lo que hacemos con ella, en especial no les debe de importar nuestra relación, ya que en una relación solo son dos los involucrados.

-Ok, ok, creo que mejor me voy, están de pésimo humor – a pesar de todo Haymitch no dejaba de sonreír – nos vemos mañana – y con eso cerro la puerta.

-Oh! que vergüenza – yo me voltee y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Peeta, me sentía tanto apenada por la situación en la que habíamos pasado tan bochornosa con Haymitch, como también con él porque prácticamente fui yo la que empezó todo.

-Tranquila solo fue Haymitch – Peeta beso mi cabeza – no hay nada de que avergonzarse, a la mejor si enojarse, pero …-

-¿enojarse? – levante al vista confundida por su comentario.

-Si, porque pareciera que lo hizo apropósito, fue muy, muy inoportuno – Peeta sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Peeta! – yo volví a enterrar mi rostro en su pecho para ocultar mi bochorno, mientras Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza y reía.

-Pero sabes, también sirvió de algo bonita –

-¿Qué cosa? – mi voz se escucho muy baja, debido a que aun estaba escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Peeta.

-Pues que ya Haymitch sabe muy bien de nuestra relación y aparte ¿no te diste cuenta? – él me despego de su pecho para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿De qué? –

-Que en cuanto te abrace, Haymitch salio casi corriendo, es decir, le incomoda que… bueno tengamos demostraciones de afecto en frente de él – Peeta sonreía traviesamente.

-Pues no lo demostró cuando entro hoy, al quedarse ahí parado –

-Bueno, fueron mas sus ganas de "desenmascararnos", pero al final veras que le incomoda mas que nosotros nos besemos a que él nos este viendo o diciendo algo – Peeta dijo esto en un susurro ya que nuestros labios estaban muy juntos, cuando termino nos vimos durante un momento y sonreímos, para después besarnos lentamente.

Al día siguiente en cuanto tuvimos el pan listo, nos fuimos a desayunar al quemador, decidimos desayunar ahí ya que los domingos era día de descanso, por lo que el movimiento empezaba mas tarde o muchos preferían hacer algo en casa.

Cuando estábamos por terminar, Hilary y Thom se acercaron, hablamos un poco de que, pronto el distrito ya estaría en total funcionamiento, por lo que ellos no tardarían en casarse, se podría decir que sería el primer matrimonio a celebrarse en el distrito.

-¿Y piensan celebrarlo como siempre? Ya saben el pan tostado y pues…-

-Claro, esa es una tradición del distrito que espero que nunca cambie – dijo Hilary antes de que Peeta continuara.

-No sabemos muy bien como sea en otros lugares, cuando estuvimos en el 13 muchos nos dijeron que era una tradición muy bonita – Complemento Thom.

-Aunque… -Hilary volteo a ver a Thom, se veía algo apenada

-Vamos dile – dijo Thom con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Peeta nos gustaría que pues hicieras un pastel de bodas – Hilary no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

-Planeamos hacer una celebración en la casa donde viviremos y queremos que muchos de ustedes nos acompañen – Thom abrazaba a Hilary – ya hemos hablado con Carl y pues ahí mismo firmaremos los papeles y todo eso, no queremos eso de ir al palacio de Justicia, creemos que eso… bueno…-

-Era otro método mas de Snow para tenernos controlados – les di una leve sonrisa

-Pues si, creo que si –

-Bueno, pues para mi va ser un placer hacer el pastel – Peeta se vio muy animado – solo necesito saber para cuantas personas serían, para ver que tenga lo necesario –

-Muchas gracias – Hilary se veía muy entusiasmada – aun falta, pero no esta de mas ir planeando esos detalles –

-¿y donde estará su casa? –

-Bueno Katniss, resulta que seremos vecinos, se nos ha permitido quedarnos con una de las casa de la aldea de los vencedores – Thom se encogió de hombros.

-Si, han considerado que Thom ha trabajado mucho para la recuperación del distrito y también porque entre él y Gale… - Hilary me volteo a ver y después a Peeta – bueno entre ellos nos ayudaron a salir del distrito – termino en un susurro.

-Vamos linda, no es necesario que digas eso, ellos lo saben, nos quedaremos en la casa que esta justo a tu lado Katniss, nos darán el titulo de propiedad y todo eso –

Yo me sentí un poco incomoda por el comentario de Hilary, pero también me preocupo que a Peeta le afectara, por lo que agradecí mucho que Thom interviniera.

-Pues me da mucho gusto por ustedes y creo que Peeta se encargara perfectamente de tenerles un bonito pastel de bodas – sin darme cuenta estaba abrazando a Peeta.

-Claro y mas porque tu me vas ayudar, no te escaparas – Él sonrío y beso mi cabeza.

Al regresar a mi casa, empecé a sentir un poco de nervios por la conversación que tendríamos con Paylor, ya que desconocíamos en que actitud iba a estar, si nos iba apoyar o estaría del lado de Plutarch.

-¿Qué pasa bonita? –

-Es es que me pone un poco de nervios la llamada, me da miedo que Paylor nos quiera presionar para que trabajemos con Plutarch o que nos pida que cooperemos mas con él –

-No, no creo que se sea el caso, veras que todo sale bien, no hay que preocuparnos antes de tiempo –

-Pues ya se verá y también espero que este aparato funcione correctamente – dije al sentarme en frente del comunicador.

Solo esperamos unos minutos, cuando el intercomunicador empezó a sonar; Peeta fue quien pulso los botones para un instante después ver a Paylor en la pantalla.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – se veía mucho mas delgada que cuando la eligieron como presidenta, tenía unas ojeras muy similares a las nuestras.

-Hola… Paylor, nos da gusto hablar contigo – Peeta fue el primero en responder, yo solo pude dar una leve sonrisa.

-Me da gusto verlos… sobre todo verlos mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvieron por aquí en el capitolio –

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte – dije ya tomando un poco de mas confianza

-Si y también queríamos felicitarte por el buen trabajo que estas haciendo – complemento Peeta.

-Gracias, no… - Paylor dejo de hablar debido a que se escucho que alguien hablo a lo lejos – perdón, esperen un segundo –

Peeta y yo volteamos a vernos, él me tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa y me dio una sonrisa para tratar de darme mas confianza. Paylor se había girado tapando la pantalla, pero aun así alcanzábamos a escuchar un poco lo que decía.

-No Mary, yo dije que hoy no iba trabajar, necesito un día de descanso por favor, dile que saque cita y veremos ese asunto en la semana – decía Paylor, se escuchaba seria.

Ella se giro y volvió a tomar asiento, dedicándonos una sonrisa algo apenada – Perdón… es que es difícil tener un momento de tranquilidad –

-No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos y te pedimos disculpas por quitarte tu tiempo –

-No digas eso Katniss, claro que no me quitan el tiempo, es mas, lamento haber atendido este asunto hasta este momento, el doctor Aurelius llevaba tiempo insistiendo –

-Pero es obvio que hay cosas mas importantes, por lo que nosotros entendemos y también lamentamos tener que haber llegado a este punto – Peeta se veía muy seguro.

-Nada de eso… he hablado con el doctor personalmente y me ha expuesto la situación, y de ante mano quiero felicitarlos por sus avances, me ha dicho que van muy bien, que a pesar de todos los horrores que vivieron han… pues salido adelante –

Cuando Paylor dijo eso me sentí algo tensa y a la vez expuesta, yo había confiado en el doctor, le había dicho cosas que solo Peeta sabía o incluso que ni Peeta conocía, solo esperaba que el doctor no hablara de mas, que fuera profesional.

-Bueno, pues el doctor ha ayudado bastante – Peeta se encogió de hombros.

-Si, al principio tenia mis dudas, pero ahora que los veo me siento mas tranquila – Paylor sonreía, pero a pesar de eso se veía cansada – bien chicos, el doctor me dijo que han tenido algo de problemas con Plutarch, no me pudo decir muy bien en que aspectos les afecta, ya que pues de acuerdo a su profesión debe ser discreto con respecto a sus pacientes –

Al escuchar eso me relaje, era obvio que el doctor solo había dicho cosas que nos convenían para quitarnos de encima a Plutarch.

-Si Paylor, la cosa es que desde que Plutarch reapareció en nuestras vidas nos ha… molestado, cuando él estuvo por aquí nos afecto tanto su presencia que pues bueno yo… yo tuve una crisis muy fuerte y cosas así, y pues el problema es que él no entiende eso, que nos afectan sus cámaras, su hostigamiento – Peeta estaba muy serio.

-Entiendo –

-No se a puesto a ver que sus programas nos hieren – yo me escuchaba algo dudosa – que nos hace recordar cosas, a parte hicimos un trato con él, con tal de que no nos molestara nunca mas, por eso accedimos aparecer en el programa relacionado con el distrito, pero sin embargo hizo un programa especial de nosotros – al decir esto se escucho un poco de desesperación en mi voz.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, YA VEN ENTRE MAS DEJAN MAS RAPIDO SUBO LOS CAPIS JAJAJA. POR OTRO LADO QUIERIA COMENTARLE A MarEverdeen, QUE BUENO HE TRATADO DE RESPONDER TUS REVIEWS,PERO AL PARECER TIENES BLOQUEADO EL RECIBIR MENSAJES, PERO QUIERO AGRADECER TUS REVIEWS Y TU INTENCION AL QUERER DARME TU OPINION DE LAS CANCIONES, NO QUIERO AUN PUBLICAR EL NOMBRE, PREFERIRIA HACERLO MAS ADELANTE. BUENO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN SALUDOS.


	55. Muy Importante

HOLA! WORALES ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SON INCREIBLES, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS FILES SEGUIDORAS DE ESTA LOCURA Y TAMBIEN A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y YO ESPERO TENER TIEMPIN PARA PODER SEGUIR CON ESTO. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS A TOD .

* * *

Capitulo 55

-Bueno chicos… se que las cámaras les afecta, pero también fue un buen incentivo para la gente verlos, ver que habían mejorado, ver que están tratando de llevar una vida normal, y Peeta créeme que eso que dijiste en tu entrevista sirvió de mucho – nos dijo Paylor muy seria.

-Si, de cierta manera sabemos que pues por nuestra situación la gente esta interesada en que pasa con nosotros, pero creo yo que merecemos un poco de privacidad, que ya no nos expongan como…-

-Como unas piezas más del juego – dije - ¿Paylor sabías tu que el programa de los trágicos amantes no fue autorizado por nosotros, que no sabíamos nada al respecto? – esta pregunta era clave, si Paylor sabía eso y aun así estuvo de acuerdo, esto era una perdida de tiempo.

-mmm, Plutarch dijo que había quedado con ustedes, que no accedieron muy fácil, pero que la final saco algo interesante –

-Pues si, a nuestras costillas – Peeta se escuchaba muy enojado.

-Mira Paylor, nosotros no hemos visto el programa, porque seguramente nos afectaría, así como también esta afectando a gente que nos interesa, Delly esta sufriendo de hostigamiento debido a ese programa, a mi madre le han hecho muchas preguntas al respecto –

-Entiendo, entiendo chicos, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, no pensé que la situación estuviera tan delicada y si a eso le sumamos que el distrito 13 me esta presionando un poco porque no están de acuerdo con… con la sentencia que se le dio a Katniss –

-¿Qué? – Peeta se puso muy tenso.

-Bueno dicen que Katniss se ve muy bien en los videos, que su sentencia no fue la más justa, ya saben están haciendo un poco de presión –

-Pero… pero ella ya fue sometida a un juicio – Peeta apretaba mi mano y se le veía muy preocupado.

-Si, es con lo que se ha contraatacado, pero aun así – Paylor se encogió de hombros.

-Ya ves, un punto a nuestro favor de que necesitamos que Plutarch nos deje en paz – dije tranquila – si yo no hubiera aparecido en sus entrevistas, ellos no te estarían presionando –

-Pero también fue de mucha ayuda para los demás distritos, de verdad hay veces que ya no se que hacer, son tantas cosas las que Panem necesita –

-Nosotros no queremos agobiarte de mas – dijo Peeta aun preocupado –solo queremos que le pongas un alto a Plutarch y no solo con respecto a nosotros, si no también a Annie y Johanna, también han sufrido por su culpa, es que si él hiciera las cosas diferentes, nos sigue tratando como objetos, no como personas que somos, inestables, pero somos personas –

-Los entiendo chicos y lamento esta situación – Paylor se daba un masaje en la cien – creo que lo mas pertinente es que deje eso de los trágicos amantes y necesito sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que estén en uno de sus próximos programas de talentos –

-Si, algo así nos dijo, pero recuerda que yo no puedo salir del distrito, el que yo aparezca en sus programas haría que tuvieras mas problemas con el distrito 13 – Yo me iba agarrar de ahí para hacer lo posible y alejar a Plutarch del distrito 12.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Paylor.

-Y bueno Peeta… pues él…-

-Yo tengo crisis cuando veo cámaras – Peeta me interrumpió y soltó esto viéndose algo enojado y apenado a la vez – tan simple como eso, estuve a punto de herir a Katniss por culpa de sus cámaras, siendo que Katniss me ha ayudado mucho a recordar mi pasado y todo lo que vivimos –

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato con Paylor, de todos los detalles que nos molestaban, de todo lo que han estado sufriendo Annie, Johanna, mi madre y hasta Delly por esta situación. Incluso Peeta se atrevió a decir que tal vez Gale se estaba viendo afectado por este entorno tan desagradable, cosa que me sorprendió.

Yo también mencione a Susan, ya que su presencia me molestaba y los modos en que se dirigía hacia mi, Paylor dijo que ella y Carl estuvieron muy interesados en venir al distrito desde un principio, que al menos Carl ha hecho un buen trabajo, ya que el distrito se levanta rápidamente, pero que hablaría con ellos y me dijo que no me preocupara ya que próximamente se elegirían nuevos alcaldes a través del voto de los habitantes del distrito, es decir no serían impuestos.

Ella nos hablo también un poco de la situación de los distritos, de lo que hacia falta y como estaba todo políticamente, de que el distrito 13 cuestionaba muchas de sus decisiones, ya que quien regía como alcalde de ese distrito era la hija de Coin, cosas que nos sorprendió mucho, debido a que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, jamás supimos que ella tuviera descendencia.

-Es por eso que necesito que todos los distritos ya estén al 100%, para que de esa manera se haga una votación interna para elegir alcalde y así quitarle un poco de poder a esa mujer, a la cual no le parece nada –

-Lo importante es que no te dejes intimidar – dijo Peeta

-Si es lo que dicen los colaboradores, pero hay veces que ya no se que hacer con ese distrito, sigue siendo muy rebelde –

-Bueno es obvio, ellos no querían liberarnos de Snow, querían el poder –

-Y el problema es que Katniss se los quito Peeta – Paylor nos dio una leve sonrisa.

Yo los escuchaba muy atenta, de cierta manera si me sentía algo intimidada por seguir siendo aun el problema en una situación digamos que política, sin embargo el pensar en lo que sucedió con Coin y ver a Paylor al mando hacia que me sintiera… un poco mejor con lo que hice, se que el matar es un hecho totalmente reprochable y de lo mas horrible, una situación que te perseguirá todos los días de tu vida, pero estoy convencida de que con Coin la situación no hubiera cambiado mucho con respecto a Snow.

-Pero bueno no quiero agobiarlos con esta situación, suficiente tienen con lo que vivieron –

-Paylor, averigua con tus colaboradores si puede haber un juicio post mortem –

-¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Peeta y Paylor.

-Si, o al menos para sacar los trapos sucios de esa mujer, porque estoy segura que pues a pesar de que estábamos en guerra, la gente no vería muy bien que Coin haya autorizado que Prim fuera a la guerra sin haber cumplido los 14 años, y no creo que sea el único caso –

-Bueno Katniss, sabemos que lo de tu… tu hermana te afecto mucho, pero…-

-Si – la interrumpí – pero hay una conversación que tuve con Snow, y la muerte de Prim fue con toda la alevosía del mundo – empezaba a sentirme enfadada, triste y frustrada a la vez –

-Hey, Kat, tranquila – Peeta me frotaba la espalda cariñosamente.

-¿de qué estas hablando? – dijo Paylor muy intrigada.

Le explique a Paylor toda mi conversación con Snow y también le dije todo lo que sentía con respecto a Coin desde un principio, incluso le dije lo que me llego a decir Boggs, de que Coin me veía como una amenaza, que en un principio pues mando a Peeta a nuestro pelotón para ver si "accidentalmente" me quitaba de su camino.

Me sentí un poco mal al decir eso, ya que Peeta se tenso, pero necesitaba contarle a Paylor todo lo que pensaba de Coin y porque había actuado así.

-Vaya Katniss, esta información es muy importante, sabía que había una conversación con Snow, pero el que Boggs te dijera eso… siendo uno de los hombres de Coin –

-También puedes hablar con los doctores del 13 – dijo Peeta muy serio – indagar si los reportes marcaban que yo estaba apto para pertenecer a cualquier, ya no digo a ese, si no a cualquier pelotón –

-Vaya chicos, jamás pensé que esta conversación daría este giro, todo lo que me han dicho es información muy valiosa, la cual tomaremos en cuenta y haremos investigaciones al respecto, ya que si la hija de Coin sigue dando problemas, tendremos que tomar medidas mas drásticas –

-Pues hay muchos cabos sueltos, pero si sería bueno que le hagas ver que no te intimidan y que las cosas ahora son diferentes, que somos más los que queremos vivir tranquilos –

-Peeta tiene razón y pues también a ver si le gusta que su madre sea puesta en evidencia, ya que quería unos "últimos juegos" – dije ya más tranquila.

-Les agradezco que hayan tenido la confianza de contarme todo esto, es muy importante para mi –

-Y nosotros esperamos que esta información sea de utilidad para ti y que obviamente la uses adecuadamente, para el bien de todos – Peeta respiraba agitado.

-Claro, esto será confidencial, se harán las investigaciones muy discretamente, por eso no se preocupen, yo personalmente atenderé ese asunto, lo único que les digo es que pues, puede que en algún momento sea necesario alguna declaración de su parte –

-¿Qué?, no, no, eso no puede ser tu sabes que…-

-Tranquila Katniss, solo digo que puede pasar, mas no que va ser un hecho, yo espero que no sea necesario, voy hacer todo lo posible porque ustedes no se vean involucrados en esto, y también les doy mi palabra de que Plutarch no los va volver a molestar, no mientras yo este al frente de Panem –

-Muchas gracias Paylor, y pues ojala que no sean necesarias las declaraciones, la verdad no queremos vernos mas involucrados en este asunto y menos que Katniss se vea hostigada por la gente del 13 o alguna otra persona –

-No, les repito haré todo lo posible porque no sean molestados – Paylor nos dio una sonrisa sincera.

-En verdad agradecemos que hayas tomado la llamada, esto significa mucho para nosotros y pues creo que sería bueno que te fueras a descansar, te ves muy demacrada – le dije señalando mis propias ojeras.

-Si, creo que ya es necesario, lo que menos quiero es enfermar, pero créanme, ser presidente es muy desgastante y mas con una nación devastada por una guerra –

-Pues no te quitamos mas el tiempo – dijo Peeta – descansa y esperemos que nuestra llamada no te complique la existencia mas de lo que ya la tienes al parecer – el sonrío levemente.

-Gracias, ah, antes de que se me olvide, si necesitan algo pueden utilizar esta línea, solo dejen un recado y en cuanto pueda yo me estaré comunicando con ustedes y de igual manera, cualquier novedad que tenga les dejaré un recado en la contestadora –

-Si, muchas gracias por todo –

-adiós cuídense mucho y salúdenme a Haymitch –

En cuanto Paylor desapareció de la imagen voltee a ver a Peeta – ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? – le solté sin mas rodeos y lo tome del rostro para que no desviara la vista.

-¿qu… qué? – él se sorprendió un poco – no todo esta bien –

-No mientas, sabes que te conozco –

-No bonita… bueno es solo que… el recordar todo nuestro episodio con la guerra, el que la intención de Coin fuera que pues yo…-

-Vamos, no digas nada, sabes que eso no estuvo en nuestras manos, simplemente fuimos unas piezas mas de su guerra – Yo abrace a Peeta, tenía miedo que al recordar todo eso se alejara o estallara otra crisis.

Permanecimos abrazados durante un buen rato, él no decía nada, simplemente me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que yo a la vez frotaba su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Su respiración aun se escuchaba agitada, no sabía muy bien porque, pero presentía que se debía a que una crisis estaba en puerta.

-Katniss, creo… creo que será mejor que me vaya, no me siento del todo bien y…-

-No – dije tajante – quiero ayudarte, todo va estar bien, dime que es lo que sientes y lo solucionamos juntos – Peeta me soltó y se alejo, iba negando con la cabeza.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? – me dijo tomando el respaldo de una de las sillas y sin verme – te puedo hacer daño, eso es lo que pasa, que tengo miedo de hacerte daño –

-Peeta… yo… - por un momento no sabía que hacer, de cierta manera el tenía razón, por lo que permanecí lejos de él.

El silencio cayó durante varios minutos entre nosotros, tanto él como yo permanecimos quietos, la única diferencia era que Peeta se aferraba más fuerte al respaldo de la silla y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Yo… yo no te voy hacer daño – por fin hable, con la voz entre cortada – y tu no me vas hacer daño, yo lo sé – no sabía si acercarme o esperar una respuesta de su parte.

-No estaría del todo seguro – Peeta aun no abría los ojos, pero se escuchaba tranquilo, incluso su respiración se había normalizado.

-Pues yo si estoy segura – me acerque a él y acune su mejilla en mi mano, en un principio se tenso, pero abrió los ojos y se fue relajando poco a poco - ¿y sabes por qué lo se? –

-No, ¿Por qué estas tan segura? –

-Porque ya has tenido muchas oportunidades y no lo has hecho – yo le sonreí – y otra cosa que es muy importante… recuerda que nosotros nos protegemos el uno al otro – él me dio una leve sonrisa, tal vez no fue su mejor sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa amable, lo que al menos me hacia sentir segura de que lo peor ya había pasado.

-Lo se bonita, se que nos protegemos el uno al otro, pero hay veces que siento que pierdo el control – yo seguía acariciando su mejilla, mientras que Peeta, temerosamente, puso su mano sobre la mía y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Se que es mucha presión para ti, que sientes que pierdes el control en cualquier momento, pero date cuenta que eres muy fuerte, que te controlas, no desmerites todo el esfuerzo que haces –

-Gracias, tus palabras en verdad me ayudan – el abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Quisiera ayudarte de otra forma, hacer mas, pero lo que si, es que ten siempre en cuenta yo te voy apoyar siempre y siempre estaré para ti – le di un beso tierno en su mejilla y lo abrace con fuerza.

Después de que Peeta se sintió mejor, decidimos irnos a la sala a platicar un poco de que fue lo que tal vez detono todo o como se sentía en ese momento, también hablamos de todo lo que platicamos con Paylor, donde Peeta estaba algo preocupado por todo lo que dijo con respecto del 13, yo trate de restarle importancia. Lo que si nos hizo estar mas tranquilo fue el hecho de que ella nos dijo que le pondría un alto a Plutarch.

-Solo espero que Plutarch acate las ordenes de Paylor – le dije a Peeta mientras yo jugaba con su cabello dándole un leve masaje, él se encontraba recostado sobre mis piernas y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ojala que si, y que no vaya a querer tomar represarías –

-No ni que lo digas, lo que también me urge son la elecciones de alcalde, para ver si así nos deshacemos de esa Susan –

-Insisto bonita, no le des tanta importancia, es como con Haymitch, cuando se burla, entre mas te afecta mas lo disfrutan y lo seguirán haciendo –

En ese momento se escucho la puerta y que alguien tocia – hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Peeta algo divertido – creo que lo invoque –

En un principio me tense, pero al ver que Peeta no hizo nada por levantarse, recordé lo que me había dicho sobre las muestras de afecto frente a Haymitch.

-Aquí Haymitch, en la sala – yo seguí jugando con el cabello de Peeta.

-¿estas… sola?- dijo muy extrañado.

-Claro que no – contesto Peeta.

-Oh – él se paro en el umbral de la sala – ya decía yo –

-¿quieres un poco de té? – le dije señalando la tetera que estaba sobre la mesa de centro que teníamos frente a nosotros. Nuevamente él venía sobrio para nuestra sorpresa.

-Gracias…- Haymitch se veía extrañado – esta vez si lo acepto –

Se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió un poco, yo había traído 3 tazas, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tal les fue? –

-pues tu juzga – le contesto Peeta abriendo los brazos, como diciendo _ve lo tranquilos que estamos._

-Bueno, puedo decir que bien o no se si tal vez sea el efecto de otra cosa, su pasividad puede ser engañosa – se encogió de hombros – tal vez sea efecto de las hormonas.

-Haymitch – dijimos a la vez.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, NO ME CANSO DE AGRADECERLES. ESTO SE HA PROLONGADO MUCHO, POR LO QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS PARA VER SI SEGUIMOS O YA VAMOS PENSANDO EN EL FINAL XD


	56. PRIM

WORAAAAALEEEES, QUE PADRISIMO YA VAN MAS DE 450 REVIEWS, SOY MUY FELIZ, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN CHIDOS, EN FIN, PUES AQUI LES MANDO OTRO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA PERO PUES LUEGO NO TENGO TIEMPO, POR OTRO LADO PUES YO CREO QUE ESTO SEGUIRA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO USTEDES QUIERAN. SALUDOS.

* * *

Capitulo 56

Le contamos a Haymitch todo lo sucedido con la llamada con Paylor, incluso todo lo que nos dijo del distrito 13, él se vio molesto cuando comentamos eso y nos dijo que si era necesario el también podía declarar, ya que varias veces discutió con Coin por decisión que tomaba al respecto de nosotros, nos dijo que él nunca supo si se había sometido a debate o se hiciera alguna consulta el que chicos como Prim o específicamente ella, fueran parte del equipo médico de la zona de guerra.

-Cuando menos cuenta nos dimos ya estaba en ese… aerodeslizador, de hecho tu madre no supo nada hasta que yo le dije – comento Haymitch.

En ese momento vinieron miles de sensaciones a mi, me enoje, me entristece, me frustre…el giro que había dado la conversación me estaba afectado mucho, pero afortunadamente Peeta se dio cuenta y tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

-Tranquila Kat, podemos cambiar de tema – Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que sus comentario me afectaron.

-No, es solo… - respire profundo – eso es algo que no he hablado con mi madre, no sabía nada de eso, lo suponía, pero aun así es difícil – solté el aire.

-Tu madre estaba muy saturada en esos días, tratando de ayudar lo mas posible – dijo Haymitch – había muchos heridos y pues no pudo darse cuenta, ya que Prim también estaba ayudando mucho dentro del hospital, por lo que no se entero hasta muy tarde que ella estaba en el campo de batalla –

-Lo se – dije muy seria, era muy difícil hablar de Prim y todo lo que paso, pero aun así a Haymitch no le importaba, él trataba de tomar el tema de lo mas natural.

Peeta le siguió platicando a Haymitch el asunto de las votaciones intentando cambiar de tema, pero Haymitch lo interrumpió.

-Se que estas tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, pero Katniss tiene que aprender hablar del asunto, sobre todo para enterarse muy bien de cómo fueron las cosas – él me veía muy serio – en verdad preciosa debes estar orgullosa de tu madre y tu hermana, porque a su manera, aportaron a que ahora estemos tranquilos, se que fue muy injusto y si, yo no dudo que Coin lo haya hecho con toda la intención, pero también Prim tuvo sus razones –

-Pues si, ella siempre quería ayudar, pero pudo ser desde el hospital, como mi madre – por increíble que parezca no estaba llorando.

Peeta se levanto y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme – Prim fue victima de Coin, desafortunadamente, no sabemos muy bien como estuvieron las cosas, pero…-

-Es por eso que yo si estoy de acuerdo en que hagan esas investigaciones – Haymitch interrumpió a Peeta – si esa gente del 13 no esta de acuerdo en como se esta llevando el sistema y de la sentencia de Katniss, entonces también la gente necesita saber quien era esa Mujer –

-Creo que todo eso sería muy doloroso para todos – dije abrazando fuerte a Peeta – seria como volver abrir las páginas de un libro que todos quieren olvidar, la guerra, los juegos, los que perdieron a sus seres queridos, en fin –

-Pero la gente debe de saber tus razones Katniss, el porque de las cosas – Haymitch se veía enfadado.

-Creo que la gente a pesar de todo estima a Katniss – Peeta me tomo del mentón para levantar mi rostro hacia el suyo – saben que es nuestra liberadora de años de opresión, de hambre y de injusticia, para muchos es nuestra heroína – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, ya que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

-No digas eso – le dije apenada por su comentario, pero sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos – todos pusimos nuestro granito de arena, en especial tu – sonreí.

Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse Haymitch carraspeo y hablo – chicos, hey aun estoy por aquí –

Yo no le preste atención por lo que tome el rostro de Peeta que estaba apunto de voltearse a ver a Haymitch, y lo bese, quería sentir sus labios, su calor; en esta ocasión no me importo que Haymitch estuviera presente, después de todo cuantas veces bese a Peeta enfrente de tantas personas.

Peeta sin dudarlo me respondió el beso y tomo mi rostro entre sus mano, fue un beso tierno y corto para mi gusto, pero Haymitch tosió para tratar de llamar nuestra atención.

-mm creo que fue peor que los desenmascarara, ahora no tendrán una pizca de decencia frente de mi –

-Oh vamos, no digas tonterías – le dije ya mas tranquila recargándome del pecho de Peeta, al parecer los besos y atenciones de Peeta me reconfortaban mucho.

-Si, a parte es un beso, cuando lo hicimos en frente de las cámaras no dijiste nada – complemento Peeta.

-Pero era diferente, aquí bueno… ustedes… - era muy gracioso ver a Haymitch nervioso y sin saber que decir – simplemente no lo hagan, de acuerdo –

-¿pero por qué? – Peeta me abrazo y se río – te da envidia ¿verdad? –

-A parte como si nunca nos hubieras visto besarnos – yo también empezaba a disfrutar esto.

-Nada de eso, simplemente… ¿Cómo que me da envida? No digas tonterías chico –

-¿Entonces por qué no lo podemos hacer? Ahora mas que nunca es una nación libre – Peeta se encogió de hombros divertido.

-P… pero eso no significa que… bueno ustedes… se tengan que estar besuqueando a cada rato –

-¿Por qué? si nos nace hacerlo y somos felices así, y no nos besuquemos, nos besamos – yo abrace con fuerza a Peeta, en verdad estaba disfrutando mucho ver como Haymitch se incomodaba, cosa que era muy extraño después de todo lo que vivimos y después de todas sus burlas.

Continuamos hablado de nuestra llamada con Paylor y la promesa de que mientras este en sus manos mantendrá a Plutarch lejos de nosotros. De vez en cuando Peeta y yo nos besamos solo para molestar a Haymitch, a lo que él solo rodaba los ojos.

En esta ocasión decidimos comer juntos y por la tarde le enseñamos Haymitch lo que llevábamos del libro, pidiendo su opinión, cosa que nos dio muchos ánimos, ya que nos dijo que era un excelente trabajo, que Peeta estaba haciendo unos dibujos muy buenos y a mi me dijo que escribía muy bien, que tenía una redacción muy buena; ese comentario me alentó mucho, tanto para mi trabajo con el libro, como con el regalo de Peeta. Yo le pedí que hiciera alguna aportación para escribir, para que el libro tuviera su sello.

-No preciosa, será mejor que tu escribas, a mi… a mi posiblemente ya se me olvido, a parte tengo una letra espantosa – Haymitch empezaba a verse ansioso, ya que comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala.

-Como quieras, yo quería que pues esto tuviera digamos tu firma, algo mas directo –

-Pues puede tener solo su firma al final de cada párrafo o de la hoja – dijo Peeta concentrado en uno de sus bocetos. Él estaba sentado en la alfombra recargado de mis piernas.

-Por qué no al final de todo pongo mi firma, para no tener que estar poniéndola a cada rato –

-Bueno, pero no te escaparas de una dedicatoria o algo que sea con tu puño y letra – dije

-Eso lo veremos mas adelante –

Haymitch me estuvo relatando muchas cosas, incluso fue como tomar un dictado de la personalidad de alguno de los tributos, el problema era que de repente saltaba de un tributo a otro sin terminar de definir como eran o lo que hicieron. Al final tendría que compilar todo y escribir un resumen o algo que llevara una mejor secuencia.

Sin darnos cuenta, la tarde se nos fue, avanzando bastante con el libro, lo que también se ponía difícil ya que pronto empezaríamos con las personas que estaban mas allegadas a nosotros, con la sección de familia.

-Ha sido una tarde bastante productiva - dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba del piso y Haymitch entraba al baño.

-Si, creo que hoy avanzamos mucho, Haymitch aporto bastante con varios tributos – dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Sabes a pesar de todo creo que él, pues a su modo…-

-Nos estima mucho – termine la frase.

-Yo no diría eso Kat, yo diría que nos quiere, somos ahora su familia – Peeta acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, enviando un cosquilleo por mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, si tienes razón, a su modo, pero nos quiere, ya ves, nos saco vivos dos veces de esos horribles juegos, somos… su gran logro – sonreí para luego aceptar un fugaz beso de Peeta, fue solo un roce.

- Pues si y sabes, estos días me ha sorprendido con su sobriedad –

-Si la verdad es que si, es increíble, ¿crees que… bueno este intentando… dejarlo? –

-Mmm, eso se me hace tan difícil bonita, seria genial, pero creo que en verdad esta tratando de racionar su licor, no creo que lo quiera dejar –

-o posiblemente este tratando de hacer meritos para impresionar a esa misteriosa mujer que le envía su dotación – dije juguetonamente.

-Ja, pues ojala lo consiga, pero para empezar esa mujer si no quisiera que tomase, pues no le enviaría semejante dotación –

-Aun me intriga mucho quien es, espero que algún día lo sepamos –

Yo me acerque a Peeta y junte nuestros labios, cada vez era mas mi necesidad de estar cerca de él, de sentir sus cálidos labios, de sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, protegiéndome como siempre y a la vez haciéndole saber que todo iba estar bien, que nadie lo alejaría de mi.

-¡Oh vamos! – dijo Haymitch al regresar a la sala -¿Qué no pueden estar un segundo separados? –

En un principio me sorprendió su voz, pero tanto a Peeta como a mi no nos importo y no interrumpimos nuestro beso.

-Pues no – le contesto Peeta una vez que nos separamos – así que vete acostumbrando –

-Son imposible, mejor me voy, a parte no me siento del todo bien, será mejor que me vaya a recostar –

-O mas bien será que vas por tus preciadas botellas, enviadas por una esa misteriosa mujer – le dije negando con la cabeza – lo que ahora entiendo porque son tan preciadas para ti –

-No insistas con eso, el que tu tengas pareja no significa que todos debemos tener, entendido – esta vez lo había conseguido, había hecho enojar a Haymitch, mis burlas por fin habían dado resultado.

-Vamos Haymitch no te enojes – dije algo sarcástica, tratando de imitar el tono que en alguna ocasión había utilizado conmigo.

-Bah, mejor me voy y… mas vale que controlen esas hormonas – nos sentencio con el dedo y viéndonos muy serio, Peeta y yo negamos con la cabeza divertidos – hablo en serio y chico… bueno – él estaba algo dudoso de hablar - ojala puedas pasar a verme un día de estos, necesitamos hablar –

Esta vez Haymitch se veía muy serio al hablar, tanto que a Peeta y a mi nos extraño un poco su comentario, dejándonos algo desconcertados, ya que eso fue lo último que nos dijo antes de salir.

Peeta no tardo en irse, ya que se sentía algo cansado, lo que me hizo llegar a la conclusión que cuando le daba una crisis o en este caso, cuando estuvo cerca de una, lo agotaban mucho.

Para mi fue una noche difícil, ya que el hablar con Paylor sobre todo lo sucedido con Coin, hizo que nuevamente volviera a soñar con la muerte de mi hermana, así como también empecé a tener pesadillas de los demás tributos convirtiéndose en mutos, debido a que toda la tarde hablamos de ellos. Por lo que lejos de descansar, me sentí mas cansada por la mala noche que pase, pero aún así decidí salir temprano a cazar, pasando a ver a Peeta para avisarle que me iba al bosque temprano, necesitaba ir a mi refugio para tranquilizarme y tratar de continuar con la canción de Peeta, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva terapia de relajación y mas aun por el comentario de Haymitch, me sentí mas segura al escribir.

Estando en el bosque, pensé mucho sobre la conversación de Paylor y también de todo lo que dijo Haymitch acerca de Prim el día anterior. De todos los cabos sueltos que había con respecto a ella, sintiéndome nuevamente muy culpable por todo, ya que cada vez estaba mas convencida de que la utilizaron como arma en mi contra.

Por mas que lo intente no puede concentrarme para sacar algo bueno para la canción, por lo que mejor regrese una vez que tuve algo en mi bolsa de casería, que pase a dejar a Sae, para después irme directo a mi casa.

Se podría decir que hoy era uno de eso días, un día difícil, ya que en cuanto estuve en mi casa me fui directo al sofá y comencé a llorar, tratando de no ver a mi alrededor ya que todo me recordaba a mi hermana. Daba gracias que no estaba en mi antigua casa, en mi casa de la veta, ya que seria mucho peor, porque cada rincón de esa pequeña casa me recordaría a mi Patito.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, hasta que sentí que unas manos me sujetaban e intentaban abrazarme, a lo que me rehusé en un principio, puesto que estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde corría a tratar de salvar a Prim, pero esas manos no me dejaban avanzar para ayudarla.

-Hey, hey tranquila, soy yo, tranquila bonita –

Cuando abrí los ojos empapados en lágrimas, lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos azules preocupados, Peeta me sujetaba del rostro para que lo reconociera y así dejar de manotear.

-¿Peeta? – me lance a sus brazos un poco confundida – es que yo… - no sabía ni me decir, lo único que hice fue esconder mi rostro en su cuello inhalando su aroma para ver si de esa manera me tranquilizaba, debido a que estaba temblando.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, todo va estar bien – él soltó el aire, pareciera que lo hubiera estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo – me has pegado un buen susto – en cuanto Peeta dijo esto me aferro con fuerza, no había un solo espacio entre nosotros.

-Lo… lo lamento… ¿Por qué te asuste? – le dije aun sollozando y confundida por su comentario.

-Bueno pues apenas había tocado la perilla cuando escuche que gritaste, pensé que… - el dudo – bueno que alguien te estaba haciendo daño y mas porque no pasaste hoy a la obra, sabía que habías regresado porque pase al quemador antes de venir para acá, pero me sorprendió mucho oír tu grito de… bueno de desesperación –

-Lo siento, lamento haberte espantado, es que bueno… -

-Kat ¿pasaste mala noche, no es así? –

-Si, las pesadillas no me dejaron y pues dormí muy poco, la verdad es que… - no sabía si contarle de lo mal que me había sentido todo el día.

-¿Qué bonita? –él levanto mi rostro para vernos fijamente.

-Bueno es que hoy no ha sido un buen día, incluso por eso no pase a la obra –

-Pero hubieras pasado o me hubieras enviado un mensaje con Steven, para que te viniera hacer compañía, no creo que sea bueno que estes sola cuando te sientes mal –

-Pero tu no me permites estar cerca de ti cuando… hay una crisis, al contrario tu me…-

-Eso es distinto, eso es porque te puedo hacer daño, pero ese no es el asunto, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea – Peeta acariciaba mi cabello, quitándome de la cara algunos mechones.

- Gracias, lo se, pero tu también tienes cosas que hacer y no es justo que por… un mal día mío, tengas que interrumpir tus actividades –

-No digas eso – él acuno mi rostro entre sus manos – sabes que tu no interrumpes nada, que tu… bueno tu eres mas importante que cualquier cosa –

Al escucharlo decir eso, hizo que en verdad me sintiera mucho mejor, provocó que un hormigueo me recorriera por mi cuerpo y parara en mi pecho, sentí un alivio al saber que no estaba sola, que a pesar de todo lo que me había pasado tenía alguien tan maravilloso a mi lado; yo tome su rostro para acercarlo al mió y de esa manera unir nuestras bocas, empezando por un leve roce, Peeta aprisiono mi labio inferior entre sus labios varias veces, liberándolos para después ser yo quien aprisionara sus labios, no quería despegarme de él, pero la falta de aire hizo que nos alejáramos un poco, dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

-Gracias, por estar siempre conmigo, por hacerme sentir siempre bien –

-Sabes que es mutuo y no dudes nunca en pedirme nada -

Le conté a Peeta mis pesadillas, tanto las de la noche anterior como la de esta tarde, yo estaba recostada en su regazo, mientras el frotaba cariñosamente mis brazos. Incluso llego el momento que ya nadie dijo nada, simplemente permanecimos así durante un buen rato.

-¿Peeta? –

-Mmm – él se escuchaba muy tranquilo, si no fuera porque frotaba mi brazo, hubiera creído que se estaba durmiendo.

-Necesito otro favor –

-Dime bonita – él ladeó su rostro para poderme ver.

-Acompáñame arriba a… a entrar a la habitación de Prim –

* * *

N/A: COMO VEN, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, XD. Y PUES YA TENGO LA CANCION DE PEETA, YA ESTOY DECIDIDA JEJEJE A VER QUE TAL LES PARECE CUANDO KAT SE LA CANTE A NUESTRO CHICO DEL PAN. SALUDOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. BYE


	57. La Habitación

HOLAAAA! QUE CREYERON QUE YA SE HABIAN LIBRADO DE MI, PUES NO, JEJEJ LAMENTO MUCHO SUBIR HASTA HOY EL CAPI, PERO FUE UNA SEMANA Y FIN DE SEMANA MUY TRAQUETEADO, PERO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO, LA VERDAD ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJITO, POR TIEMPOS Y PUES PORQUE NO ME DEJABAN INSPIRARME DEL TODO BIEN, EN FIN NO MAS CHORO AQUI ESTA.

* * *

Capitulo 57

Peeta me alejo un poco de él para poderme ver mejor al rostro, al parecer mi petición lo sorprendió – ¿estas segura? –

-S…si creo que es tiempo –

-Pero después de… de bueno como te has sentido hoy, ¿crees que sea lo mas conveniente? –

-Si, creo que seria un buen paso para… para ir superando esto – Peeta me volvió abrazar.

-Si tu crees que es lo mas conveniente, adelante –

-Es que Haymitch dijo algo que he traído en la cabeza, dijo que debía aprender hablar del asunto y creo que puedo empezar por ahí, antes que otra cosa –

-Pues en realidad creo que sería un buen paso, pero sabes que podemos ir poco a poco –

-Por eso mismo, quiero hacer las cosas poco a poco, ya que estoy pensando en… bueno hablar con Paul, pero primero necesito… enfrentarme a algo como la habitación de mi Patito –

-Entiendo y me parece buena idea – Peeta beso mi cabeza – pero antes de subir dime algo ¿Qué has comido? –

En un principio su pregunta me sorprendió, no encontraba el porque se desviara de esa manera – bueno yo…- dije tímidamente.

-Como lo supuse, no has comido nada en todo el día y creo que antes de ir a la habitación de Prim sería bueno que pues tengas algo en el estomago, vamos veamos que puedes comer –

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, tienes que comer bonita, se que tal vez no estas con ánimos, pero tienes que pensar en tu salud –

-Tienes razón, vamos creo que quedo comida de ayer –

Mientras comíamos, Peeta me contó que muy pronto le haría una prueba al horno de la panadería para ver que todo estuviera bien en cuanto las instalaciones estuvieran listas para funcionar. Él se veía muy animado por todo eso, también me dijo que había ido a la estación para hacer un pedido especial para tener suficientes suministros para cuando la panadería se inaugurara.

-Va ser genial tener nuevamente una panadería donde haya bonitos pasteles decorados por ti – le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, espero que a todos en el distrito les guste esa idea, me emociona mucho, lo único es… - de un momento a otro Peeta se vio muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Bueno no sé… me hubiera gustado que mi padre la viera, a él le hubiera encantado tener un lugar así, pero en fin, por algo pasan las cosas –

-Haz pensado en… que tal vez sería buena idea llevar el cuadro que pintaste de él ahí, digo sería como no se, una forma de que él este ahí, a través de tu pintura –

Peeta se quedo muy pensativo, para al final darme una sonrisa llena de ilusión – creo … creo que tienes razón, sería bueno tener algo así, a parte para que la gente también lo recuerde, ya que mi padre se llevaba muy bien con las personas –

-Si tu padre era muy bueno con las demás personas, era muy atento, mucha gente lo estimaba –

-Gracias Bonita es una excelente idea – Peeta tomo mi mano y la apretó – y dime ¿estas lista para… entrar a la habitación de Prim o prefieres dejarlo para otra ocasión? –

-No, creo que es mejor ahora, si no será mas difícil mas adelante – me puse de pie y exhale profundo.

Peeta me guío a través de las escaleras, mientras yo me aferraba a su mano, en un principio me había sentido segura de esto, pero en cuanto estuvimos frente a la puerta, todo el valor que había tenido minutos antes se había desvanecido, pero lo que si estaba segura, es que era tiempo de volver intentar esto, de superar esta habitación, no podía permitir que me siguiera afectando, ya que tanto como abierta o cerrada esta habitación, la situación no iba a cambiar con respecto a mi hermana.

-Adelante – Peeta me puso frente a la puerta.

-Tu… tu podrías –

-No bonita, eso lo tienes que hacer tu, yo estoy aquí contigo, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero creo que tu eres la que debe abrir – él beso mi frente.

-Si lo se – suspire y tome la perilla, girándola lentamente, tenía miedo que el olor de Prim me azotara de nuevo, por lo que me aferre a la mano de Peeta, no se si era yo, pero mi agarre era tan fuerte que tal vez le estaba haciendo daño.

En esta ocasión el aroma no fue tan impactante como la vez anterior, pero aun así pude percibir un leve olor dulzón combinado con algo de hierbabuena y otras plantas medicinales, el olor de Prim, así como también un olor a guardado.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta totalmente, me quede parada en el umbral, no sabía que iba encontrar ahí, si iba haber muchas cosas, si estaría escombrado el lugar o estaría tal cual como lo dejo Prim antes de salir del distrito 12.

Peeta me dio un leve empujón para que entrara, la habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad, por lo que prendí la luz, cerrando lo ojos en un principio y tomando aire como si me fuera a sumergir en el agua.

-Todo esta bien bonita – me susurro Peeta al oído – poco a poco, es solo su habitación –

Él me soltó por un momento para abrazarme por atrás y así sentirme protegida, aunque no sabía de qué me tenía que proteger, pero agradecí mucho que hiciera eso.

Fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos, viendo lentamente a cada lado, pero sin moverme; al parecer Sae se había encargado de limpiar en algún momento, ya que todo estaba muy ordenado, solo se veía una leve capa de polvo, que desde que yo me encargaba de limpiar mi casa se había acumulado.

-¿Crees que ella lo haya dejado así? – le dije viendo directo al cajón que estaba a un lado de su cama.

-No lo se bonita, Prim era ordenada con sus cosas, pero presiento que pues…-

-Si alguien ya vino a ordenar – camine al cajón, dudosa si sentarme o no en la cama, mientras que Peeta no se despegaba de mi.

Al abrir encontré unos listones que utilizaba para su cabello, una libreta con apuntes, un frasco con hierbas y uno que otro dulce. Yo tome los listones y los acaricie, sentándome en la cama.

-Ella… ella le puso unos listones a su cabra, tu me lo contaste cuando estábamos en la cueva ¿real o no real? – Peeta me sorprendió en un principio, cuando lo voltee a ver estaba viendo directamente a los listones.

-Si, ella usaba listones en su cabello y el día que su cabra llego le puso uno y…-

-Y la beso – a pesar de todo Peeta se veía muy tranquilo – fue un bonito relato en esa ocasión –

Deje los listones y tome la libreta, donde tenía varias anotaciones de las plantas y porciones de medicamentos que seguramente mi madre le fue dictando. Ver su letra y lo dedicada que era con sus cosas hizo que empezara a llorar.

-Hubiera sido igual de buena que mi madre – dije mientras me aferraba a la libreta y volteaba a ver el resto de la habitación – tenía tanto por delante, sabes, ella me dijo que la iban a preparar para ser médico, estaba tan feliz cuando me lo contó –

-Hay Kat, no se, me siento tan mal, sabes que haría todo lo posible porque no estuvieras sufriendo, que… que daría todo porque Prim estuviera contigo –

No pude mas y lo abrace con fuerza – lo se, y te lo agradezco, yo no podría hacer esto sin ti, gracias por estar conmigo –

Permanecimos abrazados un buen rato, Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente me escuchaba llorar y frotaba mi espalda, esperando que fuera yo quien dijera algo o diera el siguiente paso, al parecer esto se estaba volviendo muy común entre nosotros; yo Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas se derrumbaba a cada rato, lloraba a la menor provocación, y en esta ocasión no me importaba que Peeta me viera, es mas se había convertido en mi sostén, porque sin él lo mas probable es que yo ya no estuviera aquí.

Cuando logré calmarme saque los dulces que había en el cajón junto con el frasco de hierbas, los dulces me decían que aún era una niña cuando salio de aquí y el frasco de hierbas, me decía que era una niña inteligente con un futuro prometedor. Los observe minuciosamente hasta que Peeta me sugirió que lo mejor era tirarlos a la basura.

Esta vez dirigí mi mirada a la silla que estaba junto al escritorio y vi que ahí estaba su morral de la escuela, era como si ella fuera a llegar corriendo en cualquier momento por él.

-¿Qu… quieres que te lo pase? – dijo Peeta al ver hacia donde estaba fija mi mirada.

-No – mi voz fue solo un susurro.

Nuevamente sentía que las lágrimas se aproximaban, no sabía si sería capaz de contenerme o volvería a caer en el llanto, por lo que me levante y me dirigí al closet, necesitaba terminar con esto.

Peeta me siguió en todo momento, cuando abrí las puertas, él me estaba abrazando nuevamente; no se como lo sabía, pero siempre era muy oportuno, por lo que llegue a la conclusión que esto nunca lo habría podido hacer si él no estuviera a mi lado.

Lo primero que vi dentro del closet fueron un par de abrigos y algunas bufandas que estaban colgadas de una de las puertas, me sorprendí mucho al encontrar una color verde agua que anteriormente era mía, estaba ya muy usada, yo creía que la había desechado antes de venirnos a vivir aquí, pero al parecer Prim la rescato por algún motivo.

-Esta… esta era tuya ¿no es así? – Peeta veía la misma bufanda que yo.

-S… si, pero no se… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Peeta volteo a verme algo sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado – bueno… en tiempos fríos, cuando ibas a la panadería a venderle a mi padre la llevabas, porque a la escuela llevabas una azul –

-Si que eres observador – a pesar de las circunstancia le di una leve sonrisa, ya que esto lo había recordado por si solo, no fue necesario aclarar un real o no real, simplemente lo sabía y al parecer él también estaba analizando ese hecho.

Seguí viendo el contenido del closet, donde había varios vestidos, vestidos que incluso aun tenían la funda de que estaban nuevos, así como también uno que otro pantalón, ya que ella casi no los usaba.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando encontré en uno de los cajones un pequeño muñeco que mi padre hizo con algunos trapos y botones viejos con el que yo dormía cuando era tan solo un bebe y que paso a manos de Prim después de una larga charla con mi madre para que se lo prestara por un tiempo.

Recuerdo que ese muñeco me acompaño durante todas las noches hasta que tuve 6 años y Prim tenía tan solo 2 años, ella lloraba fuertemente porque se lo prestara, a lo que yo en un principio me rehusé, pero mi madre hablo durante largo tiempo conmigo y me dijo que se lo prestara por un momento, en cuanto lo hice Prim se calmo y dejo de llorar, esa noche me sentí muy triste por no tener tan preciado muñeco, pero mi padre me contó una historia para que pudiera dormir, me dijo que yo ya era una niña grande, que no necesitaba muñecos para dormir y me prometió llevarme con él al bosque el siguiente domingo.

Cuando fue mi primer cosecha Prim aun dormía con él, me dijo que me lo prestaba para que protegiera mis sueños y me diera buena suerte para el siguiente día, en esa ocasión dormimos abrazadas con peluso entre nosotras, así solíamos llamarlo.

Para ambas tenía un significado muy importante, por la situación de que mi padre lo había hecho para nosotras. Pero yo con forme el tiempo paso y tuve que encargarme del sustento de mi familia, le reste importancia y deje a un lado, después de todo me había convertido en la proveedora de una familia, por lo que no me podía permitir ese tipo de… debilidades, pero al parecer a Prim no le pareció igual, ya que después de todo este tiempo lo conservo.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Peeta al ver que lo sostenía y volvía a llorar.

-Es… es peluso, lo hizo mi… padre para nosotras – Peeta me abrazo y me guío hasta la cama, mientras yo abrazaba con fuerza a tan preciado muñeco.

Sin darme cuenta estaba acostada en la cama hecha un ovillo. El tener en mis brazos algo tan valioso para mi, me derrumbo y no pude mas, lloraba como un bebe sin controlarme, ya que dicho muñeco no solo era importante porque perteneció a Prim, si no que también era importante porque mi padre lo hizo para mi.

-Vamos bonita, todo estará bien, yo…- Peeta se escuchaba algo desesperado mientras me acariciaba la mejilla – se que esto es difícil, se que Prim es lo mas importante para ti, pero… sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así, ni tampoco a tu padre –

Nuevamente Peeta me sorprendía, él sabía que no solo lloraba por la perdida de Prim, si no también por la perdida de mi padre, yo trataba de tranquilizarme pero me era difícil, eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas cosas.

-Pe…perdóname por…por no contro…-

-No tienes porque, lo sabes – Peeta no dejo que terminara – al contrario, es bueno que saques todo lo que tienes, simplemente estoy diciendo que a Prim le daría mucha, mucha tristeza verte así –

-Si…lo se – yo aun estaba llorando, pero cada vez era mas controlable mi llanto.

-o dime una cosa, si… si la situación fuera al revés – él respiro profundamente - ¿te gustaría que Prim estuviera así? –

Por un momento me imagine la escena, donde Prim en lugar de estar en esta habitación, estaría en la mía, posiblemente en vez de tener a peluso entre sus brazos, tendría mi arco o la cazadora de mi padre, pero no estaría sola, por que mi madre estaría con ella, posiblemente Gale y seguramente Peeta.

Fui ahí donde caí en cuenta que yo tampoco estaba sola, que tenía a Peeta a mi lado, que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, estábamos juntos, y efectivamente si la situación fuera al revés, no me gustaría que Prim estuviera así por mí.

-Tienes razón, gracias Peeta – me incorporé después de un rato y le di un beso en la mejilla – gracias por todo, jamás dejare de estar en deuda contigo, siempre me sacas del hoyo –

-No digas eso, recuerda que nosotros siempre nos ayudamos –

Peeta y yo nos abrazamos, con peluso entre nosotros, pero fue un abrazo donde nos aferrábamos el uno al otro. Quería sentirlo, saber que estaba conmigo, que siempre estaría conmigo. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que mi respiración se volvió mas regular y deje de llorar por completo.

-Creo… creo que por hoy es suficiente – le dije con un susurro, aun con mi cara oculta en su cuello y con mis brazos a su alrededor.

-Me parece muy bien, era lo que te iba a sugerir, que mejor bajemos y veamos que podemos hacer –

-Si creo que… ¿qu… qué estas haciendo? - en ese momento Peeta se había levantado de la cama pero conmigo en brazos.

-Mmm, pues vamos abajo ¿no? –

-Pero… ¿Por qué me cargas? – me sentía algo confundida, pero a la vez divertida.

-Pues… no lo se, creo que es lo mas conveniente – Peeta me dio una sonrisa y empezó a moverse hacia las escaleras – en verdad bonita necesitas alimentarte mejor, estas muy delgada –

Al parecer tenía razón ya que me levanto con mucha facilidad y yo diría que sin esfuerzo, por lo que yo simplemente lo ayude aferrándome a su cuello.

Una vez que estuvimos en la sala, le conté toda la historia de peluso, el como llego a mis manos y también como llego a manos de Prim, él escucho muy atento y de vez en cuando acariciaba mi rostro o frotaba mi espalda o brazo para hacerme sentir mejor. Yo a pesar de todo lo que había vivido unos momentos antes, estaba tranquila, claro de vez en cuando una lagrima se escapaba, pero nada que ver con lo que había pasado en la habitación de Prim.

Sin darme cuenta el día había terminado, había oscurecido y todo en el distrito comenzaba a estar tranquilo.

-Bueno, bonita creo que es hora de que te vayas a descansar, ha sido un día difícil para ti – me dijo Peeta mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Si, pero a la vez creo que… bueno la situación cambio, se puede decir que fue una tarde productiva, después de todo – le di un sonrisa tímida.

-Me alegra que lo veas así, recuerda que poco a poco todo estará bien y que siempre cuentas conmigo –

-Si, de hecho bueno yo… yo quería decirte que…-

-¿Qué sucede? Vamos dime – Peeta me sonreía algo intrigado.

-Quería pedirte si… si esta noche te puedes quedar conmigo, tengo miedo que… bueno…-

-Claro bonita – Peeta me abrazo – no tienes que decir nada –

Yo correspondí su abrazo, el simple hecho de que estaría conmigo hizo que me sintiera mucho mas tranquila, ya que no me sentía capaz de enfrentar una noche mas de pesadillas, no después de haber enfrentado la habitación de Prim, pero sobre todo de tener tantos recuerdos de ella y en general de lo que era mi familia antes.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, FUE ALGO DIFICIL ESCRIBIR ESTO PERO AL FINAL PUES CREO QUE SALIO UN BUEN RESULTADO. NO DEL TODO COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PERO AHI QUEDO. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS Y CADA UNA DE LAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO Y DEJAN COMEN, ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA PORQUE CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DE LOS 500 REVIEWS ESO ES GENIAL YUJU. TAMBIEN ESTO SUPER FELIZ PORQUE YA SALIO EL POSTER INTERACTIVO Y ME ENCANTA QUE RESPETEN LA IMAGEN QUE TRAEN LOS LIBROS O USTEDES QUE OPINAN. SALUDOS Y NO OLVIEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CHAO. XD


	58. Cambios

HOLA PUES BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI, DESPUES DE UNA SEMANA MUY MUY COMPLICADA PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO AL MENOS YA ESTA AQUI, SOLO ESPERO QUE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI NO ME TARDE TANTO. OTRA COSA, SEGUN YO PARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUERIA DECIRLES QUE LA CANCION DE LA DESPEDIDA DE SHAKIRA SIEMPRE ME RECORDABA MUCHO COMO SE SINTE KATNISS CON RESPECTO A LO QUE PASO CON PRIM, TAL VEZ ES MAS DE AMOR DE PAREJA PERO TAMBIEN YO DIGO QUE SE ADAPTA, BUENO SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capitulo 58

Decidí darme un regaderazo para tratar de relajar mis músculos y también porque en todo el día no me había aseado; Peeta mientras tanto fue a su casa por algunas cosas y a cerrar, ya que regularmente la tenía abierta.

Al parecer sin darme cuenta me quede más tiempo del que pensaba dentro del agua caliente, ya que escuche como Peeta me hablaba al entrar a mi habitación.

-En un momento salgo – dije

-Claro yo… quieres tomar algo antes de acostarte –

-Mmm –

-Tal vez un vaso de leche caliente, para que te relajes –

-Si creo que si te lo acepto, ahora bajo –

Rápidamente me seque el cabello y me puse la pijama; cuando baje, Peeta tenía lista la leche junto con una pieza de pan de dulce. La cual fui saboreando lentamente, en verdad era muy bueno con la elaboración del pan, del que fuera siempre le salía exquisito.

-Mmm delicioso – le dije limpiándome las boronas de la cara.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutes así – él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Yo le respondí la sonrisa y me le quede viendo, analizando que si no fuera por Peeta mi vida sería muy diferente, o mas bien ya no tendría vida, era muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, a pesar de todo lo que paso, el seguía aquí, luchando contra un veneno y luchando por que entre nosotros todo estuviera bien.

-¿Kat, qué sucede, todo esta bien? –

-S…si claro, solo…- tome aire – bueno me doy cuenta de que pues tal vez hayamos pasado por muchas cosas, cosas horrible, los juegos, el veneno, la guerra, la perdida de nuestros seres queridos, pero también me doy cuenta que soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, que siempre estas cuando te necesito – pare antes de que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia y lo abrace, sujetándome a su cintura con fuerza.

-Kat yo…- al parecer había sorprendido un poco a Peeta.

-No Peeta, en verdad te agradezco mucho el que siempre estés conmigo – yo permanecí con mis brazos alrededor de él, pero levante la vista para verlo directo a los ojos - que estés al pendiente de lo que me pasa y pues lamento haberte sacado de tu casa, lamento ser…- solté el aire – ser tan dependiente de ti y abusar de tu nobleza –

-Claro que no, sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago con gusto, que… - Peeta dudo un poco – que si tu estas bien, sé que yo estaré bien, para mi es muy importante que tu esté bien y aparte tu también me has ayudado mucho, me proteges, desde nuestros primeros juegos tu me ayudaste a salir con vida de ahí – Peeta beso mi frente y me abrazo con fuerza – y no lamentes el sacarme de mi casa, al contrario para mi es un gusto estar contigo –

Peeta levanto mi rostro lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se unieran, compartieran esa necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro y a la vez la aliviara. Sus labios como siempre estaban calidos y eran hábiles, llevando miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo, sintiendo ese clásico hormigueo, del cual cada vez era más gustosa de sentirlo.

Estuvimos besándonos por largo tiempo hasta que de repente las luces se apagaron, sorprendiéndonos, ya que jamás había pasado algo así.

-¿Qué sucede? – Peeta se escuchaba algo alarmado.

-No sé, pero no te alejes –

-Todo esta muy oscuro, creo que no solo se fue la luz aquí en tu casa, creo que es en todo el distrito – de repente sentí como Peeta me jalo hacia una de las ventanas, donde una vez que nos empezamos a acostumbrar a la oscuridad se veía algo de luz de la luna.

Cuando Peeta hizo a un lado la cortina, nos dimos cuenta que en efecto, la luz se había ido en todo el distrito, cosa que nos puso algo nerviosos, debido a que desde que habíamos regresado del capitolio, la luz no nos había faltado, al menos en la aldea de los vencedores, es mas desde que nos venimos a vivir aquí no recuerdo que nos faltara electricidad, cosa que pasaba a cada rato en la parte de la veta.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – le dije dejando ver mis nervios – hacia mucho que no sufríamos de esto, es tan extraño –

-Si, tal vez lo mejor es que cerremos con llave, ¿crees tener alguna linterna o vela? –

-mmm no estoy segura, no recuerdo haber visto alguna – empecé a caminar hacia la alacena para ver si encontraba algo al respecto, pero sin soltar a Peeta de la mano en ningún momento. Justo cuando llegue a la puerta de la alacena la luz se restableció.

Tanto Peeta como yo, soltamos el aire, relajándonos un poco después de dicho suceso, sin dejar de estar tomados de la mano.

-Creo que será mejor que cierre con llave, en lo que tu buscas si hay alguna linterna o vela por ahí – yo solté a regañadientes la mano de Peeta para buscar la linterna.

Una vez que estuvimos acostados empezamos a sacar suposiciones de porque la electricidad había fallado, hasta que Peeta termino contándome historias de suspenso que su padre o alguno de sus hermanos le contaban en aquellos días cuando la electricidad faltaba en el distrito.

-Vaya… te das cuenta de algo… - le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- No, de que estás hablando –

-Bueno que pues el día de hoy has recordado esas historias por ti mismo, no hubo nadie quien te las dijera después de lo del veneno – le levante las cejas repetidas veces, esperando que con la poca luz de la luna que entraba de la ventana me viera, ya que estábamos de frente.

-Cielos no… no lo había analizado – él en verdad estaba sorprendido.

-Y no solo fue eso el día de hoy, también bueno pues… tu recordaste lo de las bufandas – esta vez tome un mechón de su cabellos y lo puse detrás de su oreja.

-Si, eso si me di cuenta cuando bueno… cuanto te hice el comentario, pero no había analizado lo de las historias que te acabo de decir –

-Creo que podemos decir que es un gran avance, porque pues si recuerdas varias cosas, pero pues alguien te tiene que confirmar, pero pues siento que esto es… diferente –

-Si bonita tienes toda la razón – Peeta se escuchaba feliz, lo que a su vez hacia que yo también me sintiera feliz, a pesar de la situación tan difícil por la que hoy había atravesado, pero el tenerlo conmigo esta noche y sobre todo el que estuviera feliz me hizo sentir muy bien.

-Creo que mañana hablare con el doctor Aurelius para contarle y ver que opina al respecto –

-Se va sentir muy orgulloso de su trabajo – ambos reímos.

Sin darme cuenta muy bien de lo que hacía empecé a recorrer con la yema de mis dedos todo el rostro de Peeta, sobre sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y sobre todo, sobre sus labios, él no decía nada, simplemente me observaba y frotaba ligeramente su mano en mi espalda. Cuando pase repetidamente mis dedos sobre sus labios él empezó a depositar pequeños besos en ellos, enviando una corriente eléctrica sobre todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando creí que fue suficiente de eso, quite mis dedos para sustituirlos por mis labios, los cuales fueron bien recibidos por Peeta, tanto que en esta ocasión, él paso su pierna buena sobre las mías, envolviéndome totalmente en un abrazo, tanto de su pierna como de sus brazos, provocando que no hubiera ni un espacio entre nosotros.

Yo me colgué de su cuello, atrayéndolo lo más posible hacia mí, jugando con sus rizos y dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca repetidas veces. Era tan reconfortante estar así con él, a sabiendas que nadie nos iba a interrumpir, salvo el agotamiento que cada vez se hacía más notorio entre ambos. Era obvio que él estaba cansado, puesto que las pesadillas también lo atormentaban cada noche, tal vez en menor grado que a mi, pero aun así dormía muy poco, ya que se levantaba temprano hacer el pan, después se iba a trabajar a la obra de la panadería y mas tarde estuvo conmigo para ser mi soporte.

Y en cuanto a mi, pues resulta que no dormí muy bien la noche anterior, salí a cazar un poco y tal vez no tuve mucha actividad física, pero en cuestión emocional fue un día bastante difícil, lo que lo hacía agotador a la vez.

Nos separamos tan solo unos centímetros, Peeta permaneció con los ojos cerrados –eso fue… - suspiro profundamente – muy, muy agradable –

-Lo sé – le dije en un susurro – pero creo que es momento de descansar –

-Creo que si – Peeta se acomodo en la cama de modo que yo pudiera descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho y así estar mas cómodos ambos.

- Descansa mi chico del Pan – mi voz a penas era audible.

-Buenas noches bonita –

No sé hasta cuando acabaría mi castigo, pero esta vez, pase de una fuerte explosión de las minas a la explosión de la bomba de Gale, donde en cada una, respectivamente, estaba mi Padre y mi hermana.

Una vez que Peeta logró tranquilizarme, llegue a la conclusión que, debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior, donde tuve muy presente a mi familia, reviví sus muertes con lujo de detalles. Yo simplemente me aferre al pecho de Peeta, mientras él me trataba de tranquilizar.

-Todo estará bien, fue solo una pesadilla –

-Es que… lo volví a ver, no se por qué me sigue afectando tanto, si ya se lo que paso –

-Si pero cuando estas soñando no lo sabes, no se, es difícil de entender los sueños, nuestro subconsciente nos traiciona y nos mete en esas pesadillas – nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato - porque no tratas de dormir otro rato, aun tenemos tiempo –

-Si creo que… lo intentare –

Esta vez le di la espalda a Peeta para que me abrazara, ya que también yo sentía que cuando me acomodaba en su pecho, impedía que él se moviera a su antojo.

-¿Peeta? –

-Mmm – me dijo algo adormilado.

-¿hablaste con Haymitch? –

-¿qué? ¿tenía que hablar con él? ¿ y sobre qué? – él se escuchaba confundido.

-Pues no sé, vez que dijo que quería hablar contigo, me intriga un poco que es lo que quiere –

-Mmm no pues no lo vi en todo el día, presiento que no se pudo resistir mas al licor, ya que sus gansos estaban algo inquietos, los vi cuando fui a mi casa a cerrar, sospecho que no les dio de comer hoy –

-Ups pobres animales con ese hombre – yo empecé a sentir como los ojos se me cerraban. Estando Peeta aquí era mas rápido que me diera cuenta que tan solo había estado teniendo alguna pesadilla, por lo que podía conciliar mas fácil el sueño y con la seguridad que él estaría ahí por si las pesadillas regresaban.

Al otro día nos levantamos temprano para ir a casa de Peeta a preparar el pan; en cuanto vi que ya iba avanzado decidí irme al bosque para revisar algunas trampas y porque quería continuar con la canción de Peeta, ya en verdad se estaba llevando su tiempo, por lo que quería apresurarme para tenerla lo antes posible y no sentirme presionada cuando su cumpleaños estuviera cerca.

Gran parte del día me la pase pensando en Prim y todo lo que enfrente un día antes, me sorprendió mucho la tranquilidad que me embargaba al hacerlo, por lo que llegue a la conclusión que sirvió de mucho el que entrara en su habitación, digamos que había pasado a otra etapa del duelo que menciono el doctor Aurelius. También pensé mucho en Peeta, en que sin él no hubiera podido salir de eso, lo cual de cierta manera me ayudo para inspirarme en muchas cosas que me hacían sentir con respecto a Peeta, por lo que la canción iba tomando forma, situación que me puso de buen humor por el avance que había, en ambas cosas, es decir tanto en relación a mi Patito, como en mi regalo para mi chico del Pan.

Mi buen humor se noto bastante, ya que cuando pintaba una de las paredes de la panadería, uno de los trabajadores de nombre Arthur me dijo que me veía mucho mas animada, que le agradaba que les ayudara y saliera un poco mas de mi casa.

En general la gente aun me seguía observando, algunos me daban alguna sonrisa tímida, otros me veía con curiosidad y otros, en menor cantidad, me veían digamos que molestos.

Los días fueron pasando y al parecer Paylor cumplió su promesa de alejar a Plutarch de nosotros, ya que no se volvió a mencionar nada de los trágicos amantes, eso lo sabía porque tanto Sae como Haymitch nos informaban de que era lo que estaban transmitiendo, incluso Thom o Hilary nos hacían comentarios de los programas que estaban por salir, donde nos contaron que a la mayoría de las personas del distrito les llamaba mucho la atención el programa que menciono Plutarch y Cressida de talentos. En especial la sección de canto, que consistía en dos categorías, la de voz y la de composición, esto último lo sabíamos porque Delly le conto a Peeta que había entrado para participar en la categoría de composición.

En un principio me sorprendió un poco, pero después me di cuenta que Delly siempre fue buena contando historias, por lo que supongo que se le daba bien a la hora de escribir canciones, situación que me dio algo de envidia, ya que yo me estaba llevando mas tiempo del deseado con la canción de Peeta.

Al parecer la gente había hecho uno que otro comentario de mi al respecto por dicho programa, pero en cuanto se refería a los trágicos amantes ya se oía muy poco, afortunadamente.

Peeta y yo aun éramos muy discretos con respecto a nuestra relación, solamente Haymitch sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, aunque muchos ya la daban por sentado, como Sae quien un día entro a casa de Peeta para hacer un pedido especial de pan y nos sorprendió en la cocina besándonos, ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío y comenzó hablar con Peeta. En esa ocasión me sentí muy apenada, porque era la segunda vez que nos sorprendían, tal vez no fue tan vergonzoso como cuando Haymitch nos sorprendió en esa situación tan…. comprometedora, pero aun así me sentía avergonzada.

Peeta me decía que no le diera importancia, aparte era Sae y con lo que respecta, ella nunca nos juzgo, al contrario siempre nos apoya en lo que puede, y por otro lado, también está la situación de que la gente puede decir lo que quiera, aquí lo que importa es lo que sentimos y que estamos tratando de ser felices, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido.

Poco a poco pude entrar a la habitación de Prim, incluso llego el momento que entré sola y quite el polvo que se había acumulado en los últimos meses. El haber hecho eso, hizo que me sintiera mas… tranquila al hablar de ella o tan solo en pensar en ella, las lágrimas eran mas controlables. Claro cuando entraba ahí le pedía a Peeta que se quedara conmigo esa noche, por lo que cada vez era mas frecuente que durmiéramos juntos.

-¿Peeta? – le dije al verlo muy concentrado en el glaseado de unas galletas, las cuales había horneado

por primera vez en la panadería, si estas salían bien, la panadería se estaría inaugurando en un par de días.

-Dime – dijo sin despegar la vista de las galletas.

-¿Crees que… qué puedas hablar con Paul? – él levanto la vista de las galletas y me dedico una sonrisa.

- Claro Kat, cuando quieras, supongo que… estas lista para platicar con él –

-Si, creo que si, es tiempo, pero quiero que estés ahí, no quiero quedarme sola con él, se que… bueno él no es malo ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo miedo de escucharlo –

-Eso tenlo por seguro, yo no me despegare de ti – Peeta se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, para después susurrarme – nunca que te dejare sola, ni permitiré que alguien te haga daño –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUI, ESTOY PENSANDO MUY SERIAMENTE EN LLEGAR AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, PEROOOO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SERIA COMO QUE LLEGAR AL FINAL DE UNA ETAPA Y CONTINUAR CON OTRO EN DONDE NOS QUEDEMOS AQUI, USTEDES QUE OPINAN? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO.


	59. Paul

HOLAAA. NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANSA, PERO HUBO UNOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS JEJEJE PERO YA HAN SIDO SOLUCIONADOS, AGRADESCO QUE SINGAN LA HISTORIA, QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUI, AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPIS NO LES GUSTARON TANTO COMO LOS OTROS PORQUE NO ME DEJARON CASI REVIEWS, PERO A LAS QUE SI PUDIERON ESCRIBIR LES DOY LAS GRACIAS YA QUE ME SIGUEN ALENTANDO MUCHO. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, GRACIAS A ESO YA EMPIEZO A MAQUINAR EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA Y A LA VEZ A MAQUINAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE JEJE. SOLO ESPERO QUE EN VACACIONES TENGA ALGO DE TIEMPO.

* * *

Capitulo 59

Un día antes de la inauguración de la Panadería, Peeta arreglo que Paul fuera a su casa para que platicáramos un poco; él quedo de estar ahí por la noche, ya que pues tenía que cubrir turno en la clínica, cosa que fue de mucha ayuda, ya que Peeta estaba vuelto loco con los preparativos de la apertura, puesto que iba a dar algunos bocadillos y galletas de cortesía. Yo me dedique a recibir instrucciones de su parte y tratar de ayudar en lo que más podía. Así que el que Paul llegara ya entrada la noche, nos permitió apurarnos lo suficiente para dejar todo listo para el siguiente día.

-Kat lamento haberte puesto hacer tantas cosas – dijo Peeta mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-No te preocupes, me gusta poder ayudarte, sentirme útil – me senté a su lado para así poder abrazarme a su cintura y recargar mi cabeza de su pecho.

-Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti –

-volverte loquito – dije entre risas.

-maaasss- ambos reímos.

-lo bueno es que terminamos antes de que Paul llegara –

-Si de hecho, porque si el hubiera llegado antes, igual y lo hubiera puesto hacer algo, no se, embolsar galletas o algo –

- Imagínate, no se cuanto trabajo haya en la clínica, pero después de estar ahí todo el día y venir a rematar hacer galletas o demás cosas – yo dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, no creo que hubiera sido muy conveniente, pero la culpa de todo la tiene Haymitch, dijo que vendría ayudarnos, pero creo que tuvo un embotellamiento – Peeta tenía los ojos cerrados, era claro que estaba agotado, ya que llevaba varios días con los preparativos de la inauguración, quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-Hay ese Haymitch, lo bueno es que no te fiaste de su valiosa ayuda, por cierto, ¿ya te dijo de qué quiere hablar? - aun me intrigaba mucho el que Haymitch quisiera hablar con Peeta, en especial después de que un día lo fuimos a ver, ya que llevaba varios días sin hacer acto de presencia, pero lo único que dijo es que necesitaba hablar con Peeta, que yo no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

-No, no hemos tenido la oportunidad, dijo que tal vez después de la inauguración, ya que estuviera mas tranquilo – Peeta se encogió de hombros.

Justo cuando iba a decirle que en cuanto platicara con él me cotara para ver que sandez era a lo que tanto misterio le había puesto, alguien toco la puerta.

-Debe ser Paul – Peeta deshizo el abrazo y se levanto, mientras que yo me quede sentada algo nerviosa.

-Hola Peeta, lamento lo tarde que es pero…- Paul se escuchaba cansado.

-No te preocupes, pasa; acabamos de terminar algunas cosas para la apertura de la panadería, así que al parecer nos sincronizamos –

-Me da gusto que la panadería este por abrirse y no solo eso si no también mas comercios – Paul hablaba mientras se acercaban a la sala.

-Hola Paul – le trate de dar una sonrisa.

-Hola Katniss, me da gusto que… bueno que podamos platicar nuevamente –

-Siéntate, ¿quieres algo? tal vez ¿un poco de té? – le ofreció Peeta.

-Yo… - Paul se veía apenado

-Estaría bien Peeta – dije para tratar de darle un poco de confianza, ya que nuestro último encuentro no termino muy bien que digamos.

-Esta bien, no tardo – Peeta volteo a verme y me dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Katniss… yo… bueno gracias por darme la oportunidad para platicar, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi –

-Si y bueno yo… lamento haber reaccionado así la última vez, es solo que… bueno nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, estaba tan sumergida primero en todo ese embrollo de la guerra y pues después en mi… dolor, que jamás pensé en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor –

No quería ni mencionar el nombre de Prim, era tan extraño hablar de ella con otra persona que no fuera mi madre o Peeta, incluso que no fuera el doctor Aurelius, ya que sentía que era alguien ajeno a mi o a ella, simplemente me costaba trabajo entender que tuviera que ver algo con nosotras, por lo que me daba un poco de temor derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

-Lo se, y no tienes porque… porque disculparte, se que yo debí decirte la verdad, quien era yo y el motivo principal de porque estaba en el distrito 12 –

-Pues en parte si, pero… creo que aun así mi reacción hubiera sido la misma, soy mala para relacionarme y el tema de… - tome aire para tratar de tranquilizarme – el tema de Prim es muy delicado para mi –

-Si, lo sé… tu y ella eran… muy unidas y se que lo que le paso fue… muy horrible para ti –

Yo simplemente me quede callada, no sabia que mas decir al respecto, afortunadamente en ese momento regreso Peeta con el te y algunas galletas.

-Bien, aquí tienen – dijo mientras le pasaba a Paul su taza.

-Gracias Peeta eres muy amable –

-Y dinos Paul, ¿como fue que Prim y tu se hicieron amigos? – Peeta se sentó a mi lado mientras le hacia esta pregunta.

-Bueno, pues a muchos de nosotros nos impresiono que después de todas las carencias que tenían en su distrito, hubiera alguien tan capaz como Prim y tu madre – él volteo a verme cuando dijo eso.

-Si, hacían un buen equipo – mi voz se escucho entrecortada, pero aun así no permití que las lágrimas ganaran terreno.

-Si, la verdad es que si, pero lo que mas nos impresiono fue que Prim, siendo tan joven fuera tan lista y supiera mucho, mas que varios compañeros incluso, y si bueno a eso agregas que era la hermana de Katniss Everdeen, la chica que había iniciado toda una revolución – Paul se encogió de hombros.

-No pues si que era una persona bastante interesante para todos ustedes – Peeta me había abrazado y frotaba mi hombro.

-Así es, la verdad es que todos queríamos ser sus amigos y pues ella tan… -Paul suspiro – siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar, a cooperar de la mejor manera. Nuestra amistad comenzó porque a ella la metieron a una de mis clases y pues entre algunas preguntas del doctor Mark, precisamente, pues tanto ella como yo entramos en debate, estuvimos discutiendo casi toda la clase, hasta que el doctor nos dijo que ambos estábamos equivocados, fue una situación bochornosa, pero a la vez ayudo que el doctor nos explicara de mejor manera el problema –

-Prim siempre cuestionaba todo – dije con nostalgia – cosa que me ayudo mucho a ver el verdadero problema y a la vez, ver la solución en muchas situaciones – En ese momento recordé cuando me ayudo a decidirme entre que si o no ser el sinsajo, y a la vez ayudar a Peeta.

-Si créeme que me di cuenta de eso – Paul me lanzo una sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

-Entonces sospecho que su amistad se basaba en que discutían mucho – Peeta se escucho divertido.

-Mmm, pues digamos que si, a partir de ese día ella y yo platicábamos mucho y nos cuestionábamos muchas cosas, ya que ella usaba muchos remedios, mientras que yo estaba acostumbrado a recurrir a los medicamentos, por lo que siempre teníamos mucho de que hablar –

-Presiento que eso ayudo mucho a Prim para… para poder sobrellevar las cosas – yo me quede viendo fijamente a la taza de té. Me empezaba a sentir mal, ya que ella menciono que la iban a preparar para médico, que estaba muy avanzada, pero jamás me menciono a este chico, es decir no llegamos hablar mucho, ya que yo siempre estaba o ocupada con su estúpida guerra o afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando con Peeta y a la vez también con Gale.

-La verdad Katniss, es que Prim… bueno ella era muy valiente, se enfrentaba a las demás personas, cuando… - Paul volteo a ver a Peeta. – Bueno cuando fue el problema de Peeta, cuestionaba mucho a los médicos, daba muchas sugerencias –

Peeta se tensó un poco y vi cómo se quedó viendo a un punto fijo, yo solo esperaba que esta conversación no le afectara tanto.

-Si, ella me conto como iba todo en su momento; Paul perdón que diga esto, pero bueno no sé, me extraña mucho que pues, cuando fue lo del bombardeo ella no me contara sobre ti o que tú te acercaras a verla en todos esos días –

-Bueno pues, como cada quien tenía asignado su espacio, era difícil que anduviéramos de aquí para allá, yo estuve en ese tiempo ayudando a tu madre, siempre le mandaba saludos con ella – ahora era Paul quien veía fijamente hacia la ventana, como si estuviera reviviendo la escena.

-Supongo que tu… - Peeta estaba algo dudoso – bueno que ella y tu estuvieron mas unidos cuando Kat se fue al distrito 2 –

-Si, nos ayudamos mucho en todo lo que hacíamos, incluso una vez Gale me… bueno… me advirtió que tuviera cuidado – Paul se sonrojo, y no sé porque, pero no me sorprendió escuchar eso, para Prim, Gale era como un hermano mayor y supongo que para Gale era como proteger a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

-Soy una tonta, me perdí muchas cosas de ella por estar tan… -

-Hey, no digas eso, todos sabemos que era una situación difícil para todos – me dijo Peeta mientras sostenía mi rostro para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

-Te voy a ser sincero Katniss – Paul seguía viéndose apenado – yo varias veces entre en discusión con ella porque pues… tu no me caías muy bien – Peeta hizo un gesto muy gracioso al escuchar eso - ese es otro motivo por el cual cuando tu estaba yo no me acercaba a ella, pero en fin, a mi no me pareció en un principio que pusieras tus condiciones para ser el sinsajo, en toda la faramalla que estaba haciendo ese tal Plutarch con los promos y demás, hasta que conocí bien a Prim y a tu madre, se me hicieron personas geniales y después de que Prim me platicara tantas cosas de ti, de como te admiraba y te amaba, de que le salvaste la vida no solo en la cosecha, si no también cuando eran pequeñas, por lo que no debes sentirte mal por nada, ella te amaba, eras lo mas importante para ella y sobre todo estaba muy orgullosa de ti –

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas hicieron de las suyas, provocando que no pudiera decir nada, simplemente lloraba tranquilamente – pero al final le falle –

-Pues ya somos dos entonces – Paul se vio muy molesto.

-No digan eso – Peeta se veía preocupado por mi reacción, no dejaba de abrazarme – saben muy bien que Prim no debía ni estar cerca de la zona de guerra, Kat, ya lo hemos platicado y tu misma me dijiste que Coin puso a Prim ahí apropósito y tu Paul, bueno no sé dónde hayas estado en ese momento pero no sabías lo que iba a pasar, lo de Prim estuvo fuera de nuestras manos –

-Yo estaba en plena cirugía ese día, ella se había molestado con el doctor Mark y su madre porque le dijeron que aun era muy pequeña para estar en cirugía, pero ahora entiendo mejor como es que llegó a la zona de guerra –

-Entonces… ¿crees que ella haya ido a ver si…si podía ayudar en algo? – mi voz fue un susurro.

-En parte si, pero supongo que Coin tuvo mucho que ver con ese asunto ahora que lo mencionan –

-Simplemente Prim le dio la idea a la hora que estaba intentando ayudar – Peeta se veía muy analítico –si Prim estaba molesta por no poder ayudar en cirugía, fue el motivo perfecto para que dijera que si a la hora que Coin la envió en ese aerodeslizador -

-Era muy pequeña para una cirugía, pero no lo era para ir a la zona de guerra – Paul estaba muy molesto cuando dijo esto.

-Cada vez me convenzo mas de lo que me dijo Snow fue cierto – yo seguía llorando, no me podía controlar, sabía que al hablar con Paul llegaría un momento tan difícil como este. Afortunadamente estaba Peeta a mi lado y me abrazaba para reconfortarme.

Peeta le explico a Paul lo de mi conversación con Snow y todos los planes que tenía Coin con lo de los últimos juegos, él escuchaba muy atento y se veía muy molesto.

-Entonces es por eso que la acecinaste – dijo muy sorprendido – no fue tanto porque… bueno estuvieras mal por lo de tu hermana si no porque tenías un motivo bastante fuerte –

-Yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir viviendo en lo mismo, si Coin hubiera quedado como presidenta de Panem, no creo que la situación hubiera sido mejor que con Snow, entonces la muerte de tanta gente, no solo de Prim, si no de tantos amigos, no hubiera valido la pena –

-Esa mujer nunca me gusto – Peeta estaba muy pensativo – y eso que no estuve mucho tiempo como ustedes en el distrito 13 –

- Pues ese es uno de los motivos por los que decidí salir de ahí, nunca me agrado como llevo las cosas, siempre buscando la guerra, la venganza y demás cosas, a parte que pues ellos autorizaron que Prim fuera a esa guerra, ellos se la llevaron lejos de mi, así que yo no quiero ser parte de esa cueva de… ratas-

-Creo… creo que… ahora entiendo porque Prim te eligió – le trate de dar una sonrisa entre el llanto, Paul solo se sonrojo.

-Si y ahora nos caes mucho mejor – dijo Peeta.

-Paul, muchas gracias por estar con ella en momentos tan difíciles, gracias por ser su amigo y ayudarla a sobrellevar lo que yo no pude –

-No digas eso Katniss, la situación fue mutua, Prim… ella me enseño muchas cosas, yo era una sombra desde que mi padre murió y al conocerla a ella pues… me ayudo mucho a salir adelante, me enseño que el mundo puede estar lleno de tragedias y situaciones que nos hacen mucho daño, pero también esta lleno de esperanza y gente como ella, como tu o Peeta, que pueden hacer la diferencia para que sea un lugar mejor, que depende de cada uno de nosotros para lograr encontrar la felicidad –

-Es una lástima que ella ya no esté con nosotros – mi voz se cortaba, era muy difícil seguir hablando pero aun así lo intente – la extraño mucho, ella era la que hacia todo más feliz, ella siempre veía el lado bueno de todo –

-Tranquila Kat, no llores, sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así – Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que yo enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello para ocultar mis lágrimas.

-Katniss, Prim siempre estuvo preocupada por ti, pero aun así ella trataba de dar la mejor cara para todos, de alentarnos a que todo iba estar bien, que confiáramos en que pronto viviríamos en un lugar mejor, siempre nos decía que no quería ver caras largas, que pensáramos positivo para que todo fuera mejor – Paul dio una leve sonrisa viendo fijamente hacia la tetera – un día me dijo que tenía prohibido pensar en cosas malas, me dijo que si pensaba mucho en mi padre, pensara en las cosas buenas, que las malas las enterrara y que si seguía viendo mi cara larga la iba tener que llevar al comedor cargando –

El solo imaginarme la escena de Prim regañando a este chico y a la vez imaginarme a este chico cargando a mi hermana, la muy perezosa, me daba mucha gracia. Por lo que salió una leve sonrisa de mi rostro.

Paul se fue ya muy tarde, estuvimos platicando muchas horas de Prim, de cómo era ella conmigo, como era con él, lo bien que se llevaba con mi madre y también Paul nos conto de que él trato de que no entrara a ver a Peeta, ya que le daba miedo que Peeta reaccionara de mala forma, al ser mi hermana, era arriesgado, pero afortunadamente nada de eso paso, al contrario Peeta nos dijo que le gustaban las visitas de Prim, que era algo que no entendía muy bien, puesto que si yo era la mala del cuento, como era posible que tuviera a mi lado a una persona tan linda como era mi hermana.

Fue una noche… difícil, pero me agrado mucho el platicar con Paul, poderlo conocer mejor, porque por todo lo que dijo, estoy segura que los últimos días de mi hermana fueron buenos gracias a él, puesto que le ayudo a sobrellevar las cosas mucho mejor y a la vez la protegió sin darse cuenta.

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO, ESPERO QUE SI, NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SEAN DE QUE LES GUSTO O JITOMATASOS JEJEJE, TAL VEZ FUE UN CAPITULO QUE PUES NO TIENE MUCHA CONSISTENCIA, PERO ERA ALGO QUE TENÍA QUE SALDAR CON RESPECTO A ESTE CHICO PAUL, OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ANSIO PODER SUBIR LOS SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO AUN NO ESTAN LISTOS YA QUE HAY QUE REVISARLOS BIEN Y PUES TAMBIEN TERMIANR DE ESTRUCTURAR TODO. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE TODAS ESTEN SUPER BIEN, YA VIENEN LAS VACACIONES WIIIII! POR CIERTO CORRAMOS Y GRITEMOS EN CIRCULOS ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DE LOS 500 REVIEWS A QUE EMOCIONANCIA.


	60. La panaderia

HOLAA! ¿QUE TAL SE LA PASARON? ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN EN COMPAÑIA DE TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS, PUES BIEN, DESPUES DE TENER UNOS DIAS MUY ALOCADOS EN EL TRABAJO Y EMPEZAR LAS VACACIONES DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO, HOY SIENDO LAS 1:04 AM PUDE DARME UN TIEMPO PARA CHECAR EL CAPI QUE TENIA YA LISTO DESDE HACE DIAS PERO COMO AUN NO LO CHECABA PARA VER SI ERA APTO O NO PARA SUBIR PUES TUVE QUE TENERLO AHI PARADO. ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES UN POQUITO MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS, Y ANSIO SUBIR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS, YA MAS O MENOS ESTAN ESTRUCTURADOS PERO PUES OBVIO LES FALTA LA CHECADA DE RIGOR. SIN MAS LE DEJO EL CAPI. MIL GRACIAS POR LO 510 REVIEWS SOY FELIZ.

PD. **JOHA MELLAR **NO TENGO COMO CONTACTARTE CON ESO DE LA POSTEADA, ME GUSTARIA PLATICAR CONTIGO MAS A FONDO DEL ASUNTO. OJALA PUDIERAS ABRIR UNA CUENTA EN FANFICTION PARA QUE HABLEMOS.

* * *

Capitulo 60

Esa noche quede con Paul de que le seguiría enseñando los remedios caseros que conocía, incluso le dije que pasara un día por la casa para enseñarle el libro de la familia que contenía muchas plantas y sus diferentes usos medicinales, también le dije que en casa había mucho frascos los cuales le podían servir para ir haciendo sus reservas de medicamentos naturales.

Al otro día hable con mi madre y le platique toda mi conversación con Paul, ambas volvimos a llorar mucho y me di cuenta que mi madre no se perdonaba el hecho de que Prim entrara en ese aerodeslizador, que no le hubieran permitido entrar a cirugía, ella decía que si la hubiera tenido a su lado aun estaría con nosotros.

Yo trate de hacerle ver que no estuvo en nuestras manos, le dije todo lo que pensaba al respecto de Coin y por qué termino Prim en una situación así, que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto, que simplemente se aprovecharon de la situación.

-Pero aun así debí estar mas al pendiente de mis pequeñas, perdóname por ser una mala madre –

-No digas eso mamá, mejor cambiemos de tema, ya son muchas lagrimas por hoy –

-Creo que tienes razón, Kat… bueno… -

-¿Qué sucede mamá? –

-No es que… no se como decirte esto, pero…-

-Vamos mamá solo dilo, ¿todo esta bien? ¿Annie, el bebe? –

-Si, si de hecho, solo prométeme que no te vas enojar conmigo –

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa me asustas? –

-Kat, hable con Gale hace unos días – al oír eso sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso - está un poco preocupado por como terminaron las cosas, me dijo que hablo contigo hace ya algún tiempo, que de repente lo cortaste, no sabe si volver a intentar hablarte –

-Vaya yo…- no sabía que decir.

-Solo quiere que le des una oportunidad, dice que te extraña y me pidió que te preguntara si te puede volver hablar –

-es que no se mamá, no se si estoy lista y sobre todo no sé como lo vaya a tomar Peeta –

-¿Qué? Pero acaso tu… no estas segura de bueno… de lo que sientes por Peeta, que Gale aun te importa, y no estoy hablando como amigos –

-No…no, es solo que… a Peeta le afecta mucho el tema de Gale –

Le explique a mi madre todo el episodio de Peeta el día de la llamada de Gale, que me preocupaba mucho que una situación así lo volviera alterar. En un principio me arrepentí de contarle esto a mi madre, ya que se escucho preocupada cuando pregunto los detalles, a ella aun le daba miedo de que Peeta me fuera hacer daño, yo trate de explicarle que él se controla muy bien, que sus crisis son menos frecuentes y que en ninguna de ellas me ha tocado, ni siquiera a tenido la intensión.

-Bueno Katniss, pues no se si quieras comentarlo con él, pero también yo pienso que… debes aclarar la situación con Gale –

-Lo sé, pero me da miedo que Peeta se altere y pues… con respecto a Gale, muchas cosas han cambiado, él, bueno decidió no regresar al distrito y bueno mientras estuvimos en guerra me di cuenta que pensamos muy diferente –

-Pero no me vas a decir que eso fue un impedimento para ser amigos, para que se apoyaran de la manera que lo hicieron, y la verdad yo estoy muy agradecida con Gale y su familia, porque siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarnos mientras tu estuviste en los juegos, ya vez, Gale nos saco a tiempo del distrito –

-Si en eso tienes razón mamá, solo… deja que lo piense –

-Yo no quiero presionarte, simplemente piénsalo y también háblalo con Peeta –

-Lo haré, tengo que irme, voy a ir ayudar a Peeta con lo de la inauguración –

-Claro, me lo saludas mucho y le dices que felicidades de nuestra parte por su nueva panadería, cuídense mucho y estamos en contacto –

-Ustedes también mamá, cuídense, besos a Finnick –

La inauguración fue todo un éxito, hubo mucha gente y todo mundo felicito a Peeta, yo me sentí un poco incomoda con tanta gente entrando y saliendo, muchos me saludaban y me hablaban por mi nombre, mientras que yo no los conocía o no los recordaba. El momento mas incomodo fue cuando el alcalde Carl y su esposa llegaron, yo trate de ignorarlos, de no prestarle importancia, permanecí a un lado de Haymitch y fije mi atención a otras cosas, me hubiera gustado que Peeta estuviera a mi lado cuando ellos llegaron, sobre todo porque Susan me seguía viendo muy insistente, pero él se encontraba muy ocupado recibiendo las felicitaciones de las demás personas del distrito.

-No les vas ofrecer bocadillos al alcalde y su esposa – dijo Haymitch en tono burlón, ya que yo era la encargada de llevar la charola e ir repartiendo entre los clientes.

-No, en verdad esa mujer me desagrada mucho, no se porque la insistencia al verme de ese modo –

-Pues no lo sé preciosa, pero si me he percatado de eso y bueno… si no estuviera casada juraría que está enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo –

-¡Haymitch! No digas tonterías – yo hice una cara de desagrado total - uno no puede en verdad hablar contigo – decidí mejor empezar a caminar para repartir los bocadillos, a parte que Susan venía caminando en esta dirección.

Peeta estuvo muy feliz todo el día, todo mundo elogio mucho el cuadro que puso de su padre, en especial todos aquellos quienes lo conocieron, fue un momento muy emotivo cuando lo descubrió para que todos lo vieran, ya que Peeta, como siempre, dijo unas palabras muy bellas, haciendo que muchos recordaran a sus seres queridos.

-¿Cómo se siente Sr. Mellark, con su nuevo negocio? – le dije mientras recogíamos todo.

-Mmm pues señorita Everdeen me siento… muy, muy feliz, que te puedo decir – Peeta sonreía ampliamente.

-Me encanta verte así, mi madre te manda saludos y felicitaciones –

-Gracias, ¿Cómo esta? –

-Bien, hablamos un buen rato…- me preguntaba si era buen momento para mencionar lo de Gale – de Paul, de Prim, ya sabes –

-Me da gusto que puedas hablar con ella, a pesar de que no esté aquí, de que tengas una buena comunicación con ella –

-Si, ahora hablamos mejor que cuando vivíamos juntas – me encogí de hombros.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema, he contratado a alguien para que este aquí por las tardes y así poder seguir trabajando con el libro y mis pinturas –

-Vaya, si había pensado que bueno tal vez trabajaríamos menos, pero pues… si el estar haciendo el libro te afecta en tus actividades pues…-

-No claro que no, eso es parte de nuestra terapia y bueno el día que Jill no pueda pues podemos venir a trabajar aquí, el plan es que yo hornee durante toda la mañana y ella llegue a las cuatro para estar en el mostrador durante la tarde y yo vendría como a las siete para ya después cerrar como a las nueve o diez, dependiendo el movimiento –

-Entiendo, ya lo tienes bien planeado, pero… ¿Quién es Jill? –

-Mmm, Jill es la hermana mayor de Jeyson, el chico que reparte la correspondencia, ellos eran hijos del sastre, ¿nunca los conociste? –

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, no los recordaba, ya que nunca necesitamos de los servicios de un sastre, tampoco estaba dentro de mis clientes.

-De hecho ella y Jeyson estuvieron aquí hoy, era la chica del vestido azul, él venia con unos vaqueros y una camisa verde a cuadros –

Al recordar a la gente que estuvo aquí hoy, me di cuenta que si me percate de una chica con un vestido azul, la cual se me hizo una persona muy bonita, pero algo mal encarada, al menos conmigo, ya que le ofrecí bocadillos y solo negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-¿es la del cabello castaño y ojos verdes? –

-Si esa misma, ¿no se presento contigo?, ya que quede con ella esta misma mañana de que entraría a trabajar aquí, ella también trabaja con Samuel en la estación, pero dice que por las tardes es muy aburrido, que hay muy poco movimiento para tres personas ahí, así que acordamos que vendría a trabajar aquí –

-Esta… bien – no sé porque, pero no me gusto mucho la idea de tener a esa chica tan cerca de Peeta, y menos siendo tan bonita.

-¿Bonita que pasa? – Peeta se acerco a mi, ya que estaba muy pensativa.

-No nada, solo pensaba en estos chicos, ellos… ellos son mas grandes que nosotros ¿no es así? –

-Mmm Jeyson es un par de años mayor y Jill tal vez tres o cuatro ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es que… antes de todo esto, pues no los recuerdo haber visto en la escuela o en general no recuerdo que fueran del distrito, al menos ella principalmente -

-Pues es que si son mas grandes y bueno por lo que me ha llegado a contar Jill, su padre era muy estricto con ellos, en especial con ella, los tenía trabajando siempre –

-Bueno pero aun así vas a querer mi ayuda en las mañana ¿no es así? – Peeta y yo habíamos acordado que yo le ayudaría todas las mañanas a preparar el pan para hornear y una vez que estuviera avanzado yo iría a cazar, para seguirle dando a Sae carne y así ella nos siguiera cocinando.

-Claro Bonita, ella solo estará en las tarde y eso para que yo no tenga que estar aquí todo el día, incluso estoy pensando en que los días jueves sea el día de descanso, para pasarlos contigo, claro si es que tu quieres –

-Eso me parece excelente, así nos podremos escapar al bosque o cualquier otra cosa –

-Mmm me agrada la idea de escaparnos ¿sabes? – Peeta me abrazaba por la cintura mientras que yo me colgaba de su cuello.

-El lago en otoño es un lindo paisaje, podremos ir algún día de estos –

-Me parece muy bien, aunque aun no termino los cuadros que inicie la última vez que fuimos, pero si en verano es bonito, en otoño cuando todo esta naranja ha de ser más bello –

La simple idea hizo que sonriera como tonta, ya que a mi mente se me vino la idea de ir ahí el día de su cumpleaños, que coincidentemente caía en día jueves y el otoño estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Los días fueron transcurriendo tranquilamente, yo evitaba ir a la panadería por las tardes, ya que el día que lo hice y Peeta me presento con Jill, me sentí muy incómoda, puesto que al parecer yo no era de su total agrado, ya que solo me dio un simple "hola" y me vio de arriba hacia abajo. En el momento me sentí muy molesta por su forma de actuar, por lo que espere a Peeta afuera.

Un día inevitablemente tuve que ir a la panadería, ya que Peeta no aparecía y se me hacia extraño que aun no llegara a mi casa para trabajar en el libro.

-Hola, buenas tardes, disculpa ¿esta Peeta aquí? – Le dije a Jill en cuanto entre a la panadería, ella estaba en frente del mostrado acomodando una charola de bollos.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sin levantar la vista – no, él ya tiene rato que se fue –

Al escuchar eso sentí un hueco en estomago; él siempre me avisaba sus planes, si podía o no verme por la tarde o cualquier cosa, el no saber nada de él me puso muy nerviosa.

-No… no te dijo a donde iba – dije casi en un susurro, mientras que Jill levanto la vista de la charola y me dio una leve sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era mas bien una sonrisa… burlona.

-Pues, él no me da explicaciones, ni que fuera su que – Jill levanto los hombros.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón – "_simplemente eres su empleada, no tendría porque_" pensé, en verdad la actitud de esta chica me estaba molestando.

-Pero… creo que se fue con Haymitch, vino a buscarlo y pues algo dijeron de que tenían planes o algo por el estilo –

-Oh, vaya – trate de hacer memoria si Peeta había mencionado algo sobre Haymitch, pero no recordaba que haya dicho algo al respecto.

-Dale un respiro Katniss, ¿no crees qué… absorbes mucho tiempo de él? –

-¿Disculpa? –

-Si, digo que pues Peeta antes de que fuera tributo, bueno yo siempre lo veía con muchos amigos, ahora pues se la pasa contigo, digamos que eres su única Amigaaa – esta última palabra la resalto mas que todas y me veía digamos que… desafiante – así como crees que va conseguir tener citas y cosas por el estilo, si tu no lo dejas ni a sol ni sombra, ya van dos veces que le propongo salir a… divertirnos, pero él se niega porque siempre tiene algo que hacer contigo –

Su comentario en verdad me sorprendió, conocía muy poco a esta chica, pero con esto confirmaba mis sospechas de que yo no le caía bien y a la vez me estaba haciendo ver el interés que tenía por Peeta.

-Cielos, no pensé que eso te importara tanto ¿sabes? – le dije en un tono digamos que burlón – pero una cosa si te digo, Peeta es libre de hacer lo que le plazca y si a él le place pasar la tarde conmigo pues es muy su problema y el mío – en verdad me sentía muy molesta.

-Pues ya veremos entonces, es cuestión de tiempo, porque… - Jill no pudo continuar debido a que en ese momento entro la Sra. Gray.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? –

-Bien gracias Sra. Gray – yo trataba de controlar mis celos y mi mal humor por lo que decidí que era el momento para salir de aquí antes de que otra cosa sucediera

-¿Qué va llevar Sra. Gray? – Jill tenía una sonrisa burlona en rostro

-Vengo hacer un pedido de un pastel de cumpleaños – contesto la Sra.

-Bueno me retiro, por favor si Peeta viene le dices que lo busque, hasta luego Sra. – no voltee a ver a Jill, ni espere alguna respuesta, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de aquí, me sentía muy molesta.

Llegué a mi casa tome el arco y me salí, mi paso era veloz y firme, por lo que rápido llegue a la entrada del bosque, decidí que no era hora para entrar, simplemente marque un blanco en uno de los arboles y empecé a disparar, a tratar de sacar mi enojo.

Cuando iba por la tercera flecha escuche una pisada detrás de mi – excelentes tiros – dijo Paul – en verdad eres muy buena – él me sonreía mientras se acercaba.

-Gracias – dije un poco mas tranquila

-Pero, no entiendo muy bien, porque practicas, si eres muy buena y pues si tu presa se va porque no sea un buen tiro no hay problema, ahora ya… –

-Es para sacar el enojo – no lo deje terminar

-Oh, buen método, solo espero que ese blanco no tenga alguna cara en específico – Paul y yo reímos.

-Mmm, no lo se tal vez si, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

-El medicamento para la fiebre se termino – Paul en ese momento me mostro el frasco que llevaba.

-Es una pena escuchar eso, pero también esas servirán –

-Si eso espero, ya que con el cambio de clima, las defensas bajan y hay muchas infecciones respiratorias, solo espero que el doctor Mark acceda a usarlas, si no tendré que dárselas a los pacientes por debajo del agua –

-Tiene que acceder, solo dile que es un remedio de mi madre y Prim, así ayudaron a mucha gente en el distrito cuando no teníamos acceso a medicinas –

-Claro y finalmente será provisional, la fábrica empezara a funcionar en un par de semanas –

-Pues si – levante los hombros y me acerque a tomar mis flechas.

-Katniss, no quiero ser entrometido, pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde para estar aquí, yo bueno ya iba de regreso… ¿quieres que regresemos juntos? –

-Si, creo que logre sacar el enfado, vamos – Cada vez me daba mas gusto el haber conocido a Paul, era un chico agradable.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con Peeta en el umbral, al verlo, volví a sentir la molesta que unos momentos antes tuve, primero por que no me aviso que se iba a ir con Haymitch y segundo por el comentario de Jill.

-Oh Kat te estaba buscando –

Me pase de largo y entre a la casa, sin decirle nada.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llevas tu arco? – él volteo a ver mi arco mientras lo guardaba.

-creo que la pregunta debería ser al revés ¿sabes? – me le quede viendo de frente – gracias por avisar que tenías fiesta con Haymitch –

-Si sabía que eso me iba traer problemas – Peeta negaba con la cabeza y veía al piso –le dije que tenía que avisar – dijo como si hablara para él.

Me fui a la cocina y tome un vaso para servirme agua, necesitaba tranquilizarme, ya que su comentario había hecho que me molestara mas, _ahora resultaba que Haymitch le impidió venir a verme para decirme que se iba con él._

-Mira Kat, lamento mucho no haberte avisado, pero Haymitch…-

-No, sabes tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no estas obligado a venir o estar aquí toda la tarde, lamento que…-

-Hey, hey tranquila, no digas eso – no me dejo terminar – yo quiero estas aquí y si no te avise fue por culpa de Haymitch, yo ya venía aquí cuando llego y me arrastro a su casa –

-Hay por favor –

-Kat no te enojes, es cierto, te marque desde su casa, pero no estabas, de hecho me preocupe mucho cuando vine y no estabas aun aquí, fui a la panadería, incluso al quemador para ver si no estabas por ahí o si alguien te había visto, pero nada, hasta que pues decidí regresar a ver si habías vuelto –

-Fuiste a la panadería y no te dijo Jiill – alargue el nombre de su empleada – ¿qué había estado por ahí buscándote? –

-No, no comento nada – ok creo que esto era la guerra por parte de ella.

-Pues al ver que no llegabas fui a ver si estabas aun ahí –

-Bueno ella no dijo nada de que fueras, yo simplemente le dije que si se había ofrecido algo y pues dijo que no, por eso tal vez no menciono que fuiste – esto era el colmo Peeta la estaba justificando.

-¿De donde crees que sabía que estabas con Haymitch? –

-¿Qué? –

-Si Peeta, fue ella quien me dijo que tenías planes con Haymitch y yo le dije que te avisara que había ido a búscate –

-Mmm, no dijo nada, tal vez…-

-Deja de justificarla – yo estaba furiosa por la actitud que había tomado Peeta – a parte no habías mencionado que te ha invitado a salir en un par de ocasiones y según ella el problema es que yo no te suelto, que no te dejo ni a sol ni a sombra –

-¿Qué? O vamos Kat ¿estas… celosa? – que Peeta dijera eso hizo que me molestara aun mas, _pues claro que iba estar celosa, mas directa no pudo ser, ¿y él se burlaba de la situación, de mis celos?_

-Sabes qué, mejor vete Peeta –

* * *

N/A: NO ME QUIERAN ASECINAR, RECUERNDEN QUE ES TIEMPO DE PAZ Y AMOR, JIJIJI BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD NO TIENE LA IDEA DE LA FORMA EN QUE ME ALEGRAN EN DIA. ESPERO PODER SUBIR ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, OJALA QUE SI SE PUEDA, PERO EN CASO DE QUE NO DE UNA VEZ LES DESEO QUE ESTE AÑO ESTE LLENO DE MUCHAS BENDICIONES PARA TODAS USTEDES, QUE HAYA MUCHOS RETOS Y SUEÑOS POR CUMPLIR. MIS MEJORES DESEOS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR AQUI. NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS PERO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR DARLE A FAVORITOS O SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS.


	61. Chapter 61

HOLAAAA! FELIZ 2013, ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO NOS PODAMOS SEGUIR LEYENDO, UNO DE MIS PROPOSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO ES PODER LEER MAS DE LAS HISTORIAS TAN LINDAS QUE HAY EN FANFICTION, ESPERO TENER MAS TIEMPO PARA ESO. POR OTRO LADO QUIERO AGRADECER POR HACER POSIBLE ESTO, POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ES INCREIBLE 61 CAPITULOS WORALES, POR AHI YA ME LLEGARON PROPUESTAS PARA PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA EA TRAVES DE OTROS MEDIOS Y EN INGLES, ES FANTASTICO, SOY FELIZ, BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI, PARA EMPEZAR EL AÑO BIEN, QUIERO DECIRELES QUE TENGO UN NOMBRE MUY PECULIAR PARA ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO LO PUSE YA QUE ME DELATARIA JEJEJJE, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

Capitulo 61

Yo me escuchaba de lo más tranquila cuando le pedí que se fuera, incluso hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Pero…- él se veía confundido -¿Por qué? Kat, no entiendo, creo que no es para tanto, vamos hablarlo, la verdad no se porque te molestas tanto –

-No quiero, simplemente no, es mejor que te vayas –

-¿Pero por qué? Dame una explicación, ¿todo esto es… es por que ella me invito a salir o por que Haymitch me arrastro a su casa? –

-¿Entonces lo hizo? – no estaba del todo segura que Jill hubiera invitado a Peeta, llegue a pensar que su comentario solo era para molestarme.

-A ver no estoy entendiendo nada – él se empezaba a ver molesto – mira tuve una tarde de lo mas extraña con Haymitch, fue una platica de lo mas incomoda y ahora te encuentro toda furiosa sin querer hablar y sin saber muy bien el motivo de tu molestia –

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te invito a salir? –le dije subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz.

Peeta empezó a negar con la cabeza, se veía muy molesto – no puede ser que estés enfadada por eso, no te dije nada porque no le di importancia y no te dije nada así como tu tampoco me dijiste que Gale ha platicado con tu madre para ver si ustedes pueden volver hablar –

Yo no había encontrado la oportunidad para contarle a Peeta la plática que tuve con mi madre respecto a Gale, no quería mencionarlo, primero porque no estaba del todo segura de querer volver hablar con él y en segundo porque no quería que Peeta se alteara. Simplemente su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era que se había enterado.

-¿Cómo te…?-

-Eso no importa – dijo muy serio – aquí lo importante es que no me entere por ti –

No supe que decir, simplemente baje la cabeza, justo cuando todo iba tan bien entre nosotros, ahora estábamos peleando porque no nos contamos ciertos… detalles, que al parecer para cada uno eran importantes.

Tanto él como yo, permanecimos en silencio durante un buen momento, sin poder vernos a los ojos, al menos yo no me atrevía.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón lo mejor es que me vaya, ha sido un día difícil y mañana tengo mucho trabajo –

-Peeta yo…- me sentía frustrada por el giro de la conversación y a la vez molesta tanto porque se entero por otra persona de mi platica con mi madre y también no podía dejar a un lado el detalle de Jill.

-Hasta mañana Katniss, que pases buenas noches – y sin mas salió de la cocina, sin que dijera o hiciera algo al respecto.

-_Dudo que sea una buena noche –_ dije cuando oí como cerró la puerta principal.

Esa noche me sentí tan mal y confundía, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era que Peeta se había enterado de lo de Gale, ¿a caso mi madre hablo con él de eso? No encontraba otro motivo. No pegué el ojo en toda la noche, esta vez la confusión de todo lo que paso por la tarde me mantuvo despierta, simplemente abrazada a Peluso.

Al otro día me levante temprano, con la intención de irme al bosque temprano, pero también estaba la situación de que Peeta contaba con mi apoyo, pero no sabía si iba a ser bien recibida y por otro lado no quería hablar del asunto, no me sentía lista, estaba muy confundida por el giro que había dado todo.

Busque a mi madre temprano, para aclarar la situación, pero no la encontré, solo desperté a Johanna para ponerla de muy mal humor al parecer, me dijo que mi madre había tenido el turno de noche y que regresaría hasta las diez u once del día.

Cuando estaba cerca de la panadería vi como Peeta mantenía la puerta trasera abierta para que Jill entrara, ella le dio una enorme sonrisa y beso su mejilla, yo me quede petrificada, sentí una rabia enorme y salí corriendo al bosque. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Peeta al tener a Jill tan temprano ahí? ¿Por qué le permitía tener ese tipo de… contacto con él?. No cabía duda que los celos me estaban llenando la cabeza.

Mi enojo fue tal que, sin darme cuenta camine demasiado hasta llegar al lago. Cuanto estuve ahí me sentí tan confundía por todo y a la vez triste, porque la última vez que estuve aquí pase un excelente día al lado de Peeta. A parte que Peeta tenía razón, el lago se veía hermoso con los colores otoñales.

Trate de mantenerme ocupada para no pensar, para no llenarme mas la cabeza de supociones o ideas tontas. Incluso ase un conejo para desayunar porque ya tenía demasiadas horas que no probaba alimento alguno. Mi botín sin duda fue muy basto, debido a que mi enojo hizo que disparara flechas a diestra.

Al regresar al distrito pase a dejarle a Sae mi botín, quien se vio muy sorprendida por todo lo que llevaba.

-Vaya Katniss, trajiste comida como para un ejército, ¿acaso no pretendes ir al bosque en una semana o que sucede? – Sae se veía algo preocupada, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Pues hoy fui hasta el lago y bueno es mas fácil encontrar presas ahí, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí la bolsa muy pesada –

-Entiendo – Sae solo negaba con la cabeza - ¿quieres comer algo? ¿o quieres llevarte comida para que comas con Peeta? –

-No, comí en el lago, ase un conejo, gracias –

-¿Katniss…? – Sae se veía dudosa - ¿tu y Peeta se han disgustado? –

_¿Acaso éramos tan obvios?_ No tenía la menor idea de cómo era que Sae se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre nosotros - ¿Por qué lo dices? – dije evadiendo su pregunta.

_-_Bueno, pues esta mañana no estabas ayudándole, él no ha querido comer nada en todo el día según esto porque está muy ocupado, está muy callado y tu… bueno fuiste hasta el lago – se encogió de hombros.

Yo suspire, no me gustaba nada eso de que no había comido en todo el día – pues algo hay de eso – dije en un susurro, mientras Sae negaba con la cabeza y me regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Lamento escuchar eso – ella bajo la voz – ustedes se ven tan bien juntos, no deberían discutir después de todo lo que han sufrido –

-Si, creo que…- yo no sabía que contestar, simplemente me acorde de todo – es que soy una tonta y bueno… también su amiga Jill tiene la culpa – esto último lo dije muy molesta.

-oh, entiendo – Sae entrecerró lo ojos – pues lo importante es que platiquen, hablen bien las cosas y no dejes que esa Jill te saque de tus casillas –

-Si, gracias – yo quería salir de ahí, me sentía muy incómoda al estar hablando con Sae de esto.

Sae hizo un ademan para que me acercara mas a ella – ustedes están destinados – dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa en el rostro – digamos que hacen armonía –

No pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario pero a la vez me sentí contenta y agradecida con ella por darme ánimos.

Quería ver a Peeta para platicar, pero no me quería parar por la panadería ya que Jill estaría ahí, y de solo pensar en ella me enfadaba, por lo que me pase directo a mi casa.

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en lo que Sae me dijo, en mis celos por Jill, en que tal vez yo tenía gran culpa de todo esta situación, primera por no haber hablado antes con Peeta con lo que respecta a Gale y segundo por seguir siendo tan discreta en nuestra relación, ya que si Jill supiera bien lo que hay entre nosotros, tal vez nunca le hubiera pedido salir o no sería tan… insistente con él.

Lo que sí es que ella me hacía sentir muy insegura, ya que era muy bonita, trabajadora y no tenía problemas para relacionarse con la gente.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en todo esto, escuche como alguien entraba a la casa, al principio me sentí… nerviosa, pero al final me decepcione al ver que era Haymitch.

-¿Qué hay preciosa? –

-Hola – yo me senté nuevamente en el sofá.

-Mmm, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, pensé que iba a recibir una sarta de reclamos por tu parte –

-¿Qué?-

-Pues si, hace un momento que fui a casa de Peeta me corrió muy molesto, me dijo que por mi culpa había tenido problemas contigo – Haymitch se veía preocupado.

-ah ya, entiendo – lo que menos quería en este momento era también discutir con Haymitch.

-Vaya, empiezan a preocuparme – él se veía confundió y preocupado – en verdad creo que… por mi culpa están así, se ven muy desencajados los dos –

-¿Dices que lo viste en su casa? – yo me levante del sofá.

-Si, pero…- Haymitch no continuo porque en ese momento salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Peeta.

Teníamos que hablar, no podíamos estar así, por lo que llegue corriendo a su casa, en un principio no supe si entrar o tocar primero, no sabía que tan molesto estaba Peeta conmigo por todo, por lo que toque y después de un par de segundo entre.

No escuche nada, la casa estaba en total silencio por lo que decidí hablarle por su nombre mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¿Peeta? ¿Dónde estas? – no hubo respuesta, me preguntaba si no estaba en casa o me estaba evitando. Este último pensamiento hizo que sintiera una punzada en el pecho, ¿en verdad le había molestado tanto el asunto de Gale?

-Vaya preciosa si que me sorprendes, no dejaste que terminara de hablar, tu siempre me ignoras verdad – Haymitch llego unos instantes después mientras yo permanecía parada en el umbral de la cocina.

-¿Qué? De que estas hablando –

-Bueno pues te iba a decir que cuando yo salí de aquí él se fue a la panadería –

-oh- en mi voz se escucho la decepción.

-Katniss puedes decirme que es lo que paso, no puedo creer que por mi culpa estén así, digo se que eres una… bueno te enojas con facilidad, pero el chico siempre arregla eso con un buen beso o ve a saber tu que mas –

-Mira Haymitch no empieces, no estoy de humor –

-Ok, ok, dime que fue lo que paso –

-Pues todo empezó porque Peeta no me dijo que tenía una reunión contigo – mi tono de voz hizo que se oyera mas como un reclamo – mientras yo lo esperaba como todos los días en mi casa –

-Bueno… pues – Haymitch estaba meditando muy bien lo que iba a decir – lo admito, ahí fue mi culpa, ya que él insistió mucho en pasar a verte para avisarte, pero yo no lo deje, le dije que si entraba en tu casa no volvería a salir, no le permití ni siquiera acercarse un poco –

-Hay por favor… -

-En verdad preciosa, materialmente lo arrastre a mi casa, fue difícil, debo de admitir que aun estoy adolorido por tanto jaloneo –

El imaginarme la escena hizo que sacara una sonrisa, ya que veía a Peeta resistiéndose como un niño chiquito a caminar hacia donde Haymitch lo llevaba.

-Pero Katniss, no puede ser que… bueno estén así por eso –

-Claro que no, simplemente fue el detonante, sabes mejor me voy a mi casa por si llega a pasar por ahí, necesitamos hablar largo y tendido así que voy estar pendiente por si pasa –

-¿Y por qué rayos no lo vas a buscar a la panadería? –

-No, ahí esta otro detonante de la discusión, así que mejor esperare a que cierre y verlo aquí –

-¿otro detonante? – Haymitch trataba de entender mis palabras ya que las repitió tan solo en un susurro.

Yo decidí salir y no dar mas explicaciones, no quería seguir despotricando sobre Jill y menos con Haymitch quien seguramente se burlaría de mis celos y la defendería por ser tan agradable o cualquier otra cosas por el estilo.

Afortunadamente Haymitch no me siguió, así que me pase espiando por la ventana para ver si veía pasar a Peeta o veía alguna otra luz en su casa. Llego el momento que decidí sentarme en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, empecé a ver como todo mundo regresaba a sus casas y mas que el clima empezaba a enfriar mucho por las noches. Estando ahí sentada me di cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban habitando el resto de las casas de la aldea de los "vencedores"; ya que muchos empezaban habitar las nuevas casas que ubicaron en lo que era la veta, obviamente son casas mas grande y en mejores condiciones, con todos los servicios.

Justo cuando ya me sentía muy desesperada y con demasiado frío, me percate que Peeta venia caminando con Thom, no supe si acercarme o esperar si él vendría al verme afuera de mi casa, simplemente me puse de pie.

Peeta y Thom se acercaron mucho a mi casa, situación que me tranquilizo, Thom simplemente me grito buenas noches y prosiguió su camino a su casa, mientras que Peeta se quedo parado al inicio del jardín.

-Hola – le dije -¿Qué tal tu día? –

-Hola – él se escuchaba muy serio – horrible, ¿podemos hablar? –

-Te estaba esperando, pasa por favor -

No me había dado cuenta que tenía demasiado frío hasta que entre a la casa y seguía titiritando, por lo que me abrace para tratar de mitigar el frío.

-Katniss, esta haciendo mucho frío, debiste ponerte otra cosa si ibas estar afuera –

En cuanto Peeta dijo eso, tuve sentimientos encontrados, uno me sentí triste, porque esta vez me llamo por nombre, no dijo ni Kat ni… bonita, tenía mucho tiempo que Peeta no utilizaba mi nombre completo y por otro lado me sentí contenta porque se preocupada por mi bienestar.

-No… no me di cuenta que afuera estaba haciendo frío –

-Ven vamos a que tomes algo caliente, no vayas enfermar –

Cuando tuvimos el té listo, nos sentamos en la mesa, no habíamos dicho nada desde que entramos a la cocina, simplemente lo básico al preparar el té.

-Katniss mira yo…-

-No, permíteme hablar a mi – lo interrumpí – perdóname Peeta, se que… que primero que nada debí contarte lo de Gale, pero no encontré el momento, no sabía si… bueno si te afectaría, tenía miedo de que tuvieras otra crisis – Mientras hablé Peeta me veía muy serio y mas cuando dije eso ultimo.

-Yo… - él jalo aire – sé que mis crisis pueden ser peligrosas, pero… bueno creo que últimamente pues han sido mas controlables –

-Yo no lo digo porque te controles o no simplemente no…-

-No deja que hable ahora yo – me interrumpió – esta claro que a ti no te importa si me controlo o no, me lo haz dejado claro, lo que en realidad quiero aclarar es… - Peeta volteo hacia la ventana, estaba dudando en continuar.

-¿Qué es Peeta? – lo anime.

-quiero saber si no me dijiste nada de Gale porque en realidad yo te importo o porque aun sientes algo por él y no sabes ya que hacer con los dos nuevamente –

_Auch eso dolió_, por varias cosas, porque con su "nuevamente" me hecho en cara la situación que vivimos al regresar de nuestros primeros juegos y la mas importante, porque él aun duda de que es lo que siento por él. Que irónico, incluso mi madre también lo vio así, pero el que yo no dijera nada de Gale y que este dudosa de verlo es porque no quiero que Peeta se vea afectado, mientras que él cree que es porque aun me importa como… como algo mas que amigos.

-Sabes, me da tristeza que pienses eso – yo le dije mientras tomaba su mano – se que mucho de lo que esta pasando en este momento en nuestra relación es mi culpa, pero aun así me da mucha tristeza que creas que Gale es mas importante que tu y mas sabiendo todo lo que… lo que paso con respecto a Prim y la…-

-Es que esa es mi mayor duda – Peeta se veía frustrado – que simplemente tu… tu estés conmigo porque Gale no regreso, porque tu crees que tuvo que ver con la muerte de Prim y no porque en verdad pues… quisieras estar conmigo o…-

-Hey, espera, es que no estas entendiendo – ahora la que empezaba a estar frustrada era yo, por lo que acerque mi silla lo mas que pude a la de él y lo tome del rostro para que me viera de frente – Peeta yo te he dicho que jamás me voy a perdonar que tuviera que perderte, que te tuvieran que secuestrar para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, Peeta esos días… - no sabía como hacerle ver que yo lo hubiera elegido a él aun estando todo bien con Gale, que él es mi diente de león, es mi sol personal.

-Vamos no quiero verte así, no… no llores – me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

-Es que yo… soy muy mala con las palabras pero te repito esos días fueron unos de los peores, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, yo no ataba ni desataba, Peeta aunque las cosas con Gale hubieran sido diferentes yo… te elegiría a ti, ¿entiendes? – yo me puse de pie.

-Bonita perdóname por ponerte en esta situación es que yo… - Peeta soltó el aire y me abrazo, fue un abrazo demasiado fuerte, pero no me importo lo que me importaba es que él estaba ahí, que lo podía abrazar y que él también me correspondía el abrazo.

-Peeta perdóname he sido muy tonta, siempre complico todo…-

-Sh, sh, solo… - Peeta se separo de mi para verme directo a los ojos y me tomo de los hombros – dime una cosa – en ese momento él me veía directo a los ojos, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja - ¿tu… tu me amas? ¿Real o no real? –

* * *

N/A: QUE TAL? LES COMENTO QUE ME EMOCIONE MUCHO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y EL SIGUIENTE (EL CUAL AUN NO TENGO LISTO, PERO YA ESTA COCINANDOSE, SOLO FALTA CHECAR ALGUNOS DETALLES), ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS. TAMBIEN LES COMENTO QUE PUES YA ME SUPER ALARGUE CON ESTO, ES QUE YA TENGO EN DONDE SERA EL FINAL PERO PUES POR MAS QUE INTENTO LLEGAR A EL, PUES SE ME VAN LAS MANOS Y ESCRIBO Y ESCRIBO. JEJEJ BUENO ESPERO QUE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN. RECUERDEN SE ACEPTA DE TODO, JITOMATASOS, SUGERENCIAS, GRITITOS DE EMOCION LO QUE SEA JAJAJA.


	62. Sin dudas

HOLAAAA! MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, NO TENGO PALABRAS, ME HAN ESCRITO COSAS SUPER PADRISIMAS E INSIPIRADORAS JEJJE ES UN PLACER LEER SU REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS, SABEN QUE ME GUSTARIA CONTESTARLES A CADA UNA PERO ME ES IMPOSIBLE PORQUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO, DE HECHO MI PLAN ERA SUBIR EL CAPI DESDE AYER PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO DE REVISARLO, ASI QUE AQUI TIENEN. BUENO CON RESPECTO AL CAPI ANTERIOR EL NOMBRE QUE PENSE ES ¿REAL O NO REAL?, CREO QUE QUEDA MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE. SIN MAS AQUI SE LOS DEJO.

* * *

Capitulo 62

A pesar de la situación en la que estábamos, tanto él como yo no pudimos evitar sonreír por su forma de preguntarme, porque el Real o No Real nuevamente se hacia presente.

-Real – yo no dude en contestarle, era necesario que supiera que ahora él era lo mas importante para mi, que él hacia de mi vida una vida mas… feliz – yo te amo Peeta y no quiero que lo dudes nunca, se que…-

No pude continuar ya que Peeta en ese momento me abrazo por la cintura y estampo sus dulces labios con los míos; yo no me quede atrás y también lo abrace, disfrutando de sus labios, provocando que nuestras bocas se movieran rítmicamente, dejando que el hormigueo se hiciera presente por todo mi cuerpo, incluso mas que otras veces.

Esta vez fui yo quien pidió acceso a su boca, el cual concedió sin ninguna duda y a la vez me abrazo con fuerza haciendo que no hubiera ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, dejándome llevar por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, recorriendo cada parte de su boca, reconociendo cada lugar y a la vez sintiéndome aliviada porque estábamos solucionando de la mejor manera nuestras diferencias del último día.

Yo no quería separarme de él, necesitaba hacerle ver lo mucho que lo amaba y la falta que me había hecho, necesitaba que estuviera seguro de que ahora él era el único que me importaba, que sin él yo no estaría completa.

Inevitablemente tuvimos que separarnos debido a la falta de oxígeno, pero aun así permanecimos abrazados, impidiendo que hubiera un espacio entre nosotros.

-Bonita me has hecho muy feliz, te amo y no sabes lo que significa para mí que tú me digas que es real, que me amas – Peeta me daba pequeños besos mientras decía esto – no… no sabía si era conveniente que te lo dijera, no se….-

-Hey tranquilo, ahora lo sabes y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, por… bueno, por ser tan tonta y no demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo –

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse, esta vez dando pequeños besos, tiernos, sinceros y tranquilos, no sé si era por la entorno en la que habíamos estado, pero yo sentía como mis hombros se relajaban, como la tensión se esfumaba.

Nos estuvimos besando durante un buen rato, sin decir nada, simplemente haciendo que nuestras bocas dijeran todo, pero esta vez sin hablar.

Después de la larga sesión de besos, decidimos aclarar toda la situación, yo le conté a Peeta lo que me dijo mi madre con respecto a Gale, que no le había dicho porque no había encontrado el momento y por mi temor a que le afectara como la última vez; él me dijo que se entero de esa conversación ya que había hablado con Thom, quien había estado en comunicación con Gale para invitarlo a la boda, ya que eran buenos amigos. Gale le había comentado que tal vez no era muy conveniente que viniera al distrito, debido a que no habíamos terminado muy bien, que él había tratado de hablar conmigo, incluso que había hablado con mi madre y ella a su vez habló conmigo para ver si podíamos conversar nuevamente.

-¿entonces Thom quiere que Gale este… aquí para su boda? – dije mientras recogía los platos de la cena.

-Así es, de hecho Thom y Hilary me dijeron que pues… si hablaba contigo para ver si no tenías inconveniente de que él viniera, que les gustaría que hablaras con él para que accediera a venir –

-Entiendo… pero ellos son libres de invitar a quien quiera…-

-Si Kat, pero ellos quieren que tanto tu como Gale asistan y que a la vez no se sientan incómodos, Thom dice que es importante que hablen, que… no es posible que la amistad que tenían termine así, que no se explica muy bien qué es lo que paso –

-Es que… a la vez tengo miedo Peeta, no quiero seguir relacionando a Gale con la muerte de Prim, se que últimamente he estado mucho mejor con respecto a eso… pero tengo miedo de recaer y bueno también está el hecho de que tanto te afectaría a ti, yo no quiero que pues…-

-Tranquila bonita con lo que me acabas de decir… pues me siento más seguro, sé que tal vez he exagerado y pues también no voy a ser egoísta, tú tienes derecho a solucionar los problemas con tus amigos y te repito, lo que hoy paso, el oírlo de tu boca ha cambiado mucho la situación, mis temores –

Yo solté el aire, era tan extraño hablar de esto, y más porque unas horas antes Peeta estaba tan dudoso, pero me daba cuenta que en realidad estaba dudoso de lo que yo sentía por él, no eran tantos celos hacia Gale, tal vez eran un detonante, pero en realidad su duda era conmigo.

-¿Por qué no platicas un poco con Thom? – dijo Peeta mientras me ayudaba a secar los platos – posiblemente veas la situación diferente y pues sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare –

-Gracias, creo que tienes razón, mañana lo buscare ya que su boda está muy próxima y no quiero que Thom y Hilary no estén plenamente felices por mi culpa –

-Perfecto, ahora… creo que hay otra cosa que aclarar –

-Si – dije mientras pensaba en Jill – ¿Qué hacia Jill en la panadería temprano? – fue inevitable que mis celos salieran a la luz.

-Sí, bueno, yo no sabía si tú ibas a venir o no ayudarme debido a que anoche no terminamos muy bien, así que le pedí que pues me fuera ayudar –

-Pero ¿Por qué? Habiendo tantas personas tenía que ser ella – dije algo molesta.

-Bueno, pues como ella ya más o menos sabe del movimiento, digamos que está familiarizada –

-¿Peeta? ¿Jill te parece bonita? – no sé porque me torturaba, pero si estábamos aclarando cosas, creo que era el momento.

-Kat… cuando vas a entender que tu eres la única que me interesa, que, date cuenta, a pesar de todo el veneno que me dieron, tu eres y serás la única –

Un hormigueo se estaciono en mi estomago al escuchar eso, a la vez que mi pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. Yo me abrace de la cintura de Peeta y le di un leve beso en su labio inferior – pues creo que tendremos que hacerle ver a Jill que no estás disponible, que vaya buscando por otro lugar, aparte es más grande que tu –

Peeta solo reía por mi comentario – lo que tú digas bonita, con tal de que estés tranquila –

-¿Le… le pedirías que… bueno se buscara otro trabajo?–

-¿Tanto así? –

-Bueno hagamos una prueba durante un mes, si ella sigue insistiendo se va ¿de acuerdo? – no quería ser una novia celosa y a la vez autoritaria, pero el solo pensar que esta chica iba estar cerca de Mi Peeta me ponía muy… ansiosa.

-Ok con tal de que tú y yo estemos bien, aunque no se me hace lo más correcto – él se encogió de hombros – pero tendrás que ayudarme a buscar quien más quiere estar en las tardes ahí –

-De acuerdo, solo dile que se comporte y no habrá problema – le di una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo… creo que será mejor que me vaya, te vez muy cansada –

-Todo es tu culpa – le dije mientras me aferraba a su cintura.

-¿mi culpa? – Peeta río – no lo creo –

-Sí, no pegue el ojo en toda la noche –

-Pues… déjame decirte que desde que hable con Thom yo tampoco he pasado muy buenas noches he –

-Entonces podemos dormir juntos para que... pues compensemos lo sucedido –

Peeta en ese momento se separo y me vio directo a los ojos – espera a que te refieres… tu… - no entendí muy bien su comentario al principio, si no es porque que vi como se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Qué? – yo en ese momento también me sonroje – no, yo no… no me refería a eso, en que rayos estas pensando yo… simplemente decía que… - no sabía cómo continuar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, olvidemos eso, vamos a dormir, creo que ambos lo necesitamos – Peeta negó con la cabeza y después susurro algo que involucraba a Haymitch.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué tiene que ver Haymitch? –

-Nada, vamos ya es muy tarde –

-Oye, cierto ese es otro punto que hay que aclarar –

-¿otro punto? – Peeta se vio confundido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué rayos te fuiste con Haymitch? ¿Por qué no te dejo avisarme que ibas a estar con él? –

-Cielos – Peeta tomo aire – Haymitch quería… digamos que pues él, ya sabes siempre está con sus tonterías, él bueno … -Peeta volteaba para otro lado.

-Vamos eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería esta vez? –

-Hay Kat… pues bueno él… quiso tener la plática –

-No entiendo, que plática –

-La plática que todo adolecente tiene con su padre o madre, o que incluso te dan en la escuela, no sé qué rayos estaba pensando, tal vez creyó que bueno que yo no había hablado con mi padre – en cuanto Peeta dijo eso fue que capte a que era a lo que se refería.

-Vaya…-

-Es que sigo sin entender, a veces pienso que solo lo hizo para molestar, se supone que bueno… en la escuela te enseñan sobre sexo, mi padre y yo tuvimos esa platica hace ya un tiempo y pues… - él se vio dudoso de continuar, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, me sentía apenada por la situación pero a la vez me causaba gracias que Peeta tuviera que pasar por esto nuevamente y sobre todo con Haymitch.

-¿En verdad… lo hizo? – no pude evitar reír a la vez que me sonrojaba.

-No te burles, fue muy incomodo, digamos que… Haymitch tiene una forma… peculiar de ver las cosas y sabes lo muy… bruto que puede ser al decirlas – Peeta empezaba a contagiarse de mi risa.

-No lo puedo creer, ya me imagino lo incomodo que fue –

-No, no tienes idea, cuando me llevo ahí jamás pensé que… bueno él quisiera hablar de esas cosas, creo que para él también fue algo incomodo al principio, pero una vez que se sintió a gusto fue… - Peeta solo negaba con la cabeza – aparte yo no soy un chico de 12 o 13 años, no sé porque lo hizo insisto, si se supone que bueno… que tu y yo íbamos a tener supuestamente un bebe, ósea era obvio que se como es…-

-Ya suficiente Peeta – lo pare en seco, debido a que me empezaba a sentir muy incómoda – el que Haymitch te haya hecho pasar por una situación así no implica que yo también –

- A pero deberías también, si en parte llevas responsabilidad de este asunto –

-¿Qué? – no entendía nada – yo no le dije que hablara contigo –

Peeta me abrazaba por la cintura y acariciaba mi rostro tiernamente – bueno pues todo esto es por… por cómo nos pillo el otro día –

Sin poderlo evitar me sonroje, ya que no fue una situación muy cómoda, tanto porque siempre me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Haymitch no nos hubiera sorprendido y también debido a que fuimos sorprendidos en una situación muy… bochornosa.

-bueno pues…- no supe que decir, lo único que hice fue esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Peeta – creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y pues mañana hay que trabajar –

Al día siguiente, Peeta tuvo que despachar a Jill, le dijo que solo necesitaba que fuera en la tarde, ya que ella fue muy dispuesta a trabajar nuevamente con él en la mañana. Yo simplemente permanecí en la bodega mientras hablaba con ella, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que me viera ahí.

Esta ocasión en vez de ir al bosque a cazar, fui a buscar a Thom para ver si tenía tiempo de hablar, quería saber que era lo que Gale le había dicho y como estaba la situación. Afortunadamente Thom me pudo atender y platicamos mucho, me dijo que Gale ya no era el mismo, que no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, que a Gale le afectaba mucho nuestro distanciamiento, pero aun así él en verdad quería hablar conmigo y que para Thom y Hilary era importante que tanto Gale como yo estuviéramos en su boda, ya que ellos decían que ambos éramos sus amigos, que incluso nos consideraban como familia, y más ahora que solo estaba la madre de Hilary.

Le dije a Thom que hablaría con mi madre para que le dijera a Gale que me volviera a marcar, que le diría que viniera a la boda, incluso, que sería muy bueno ver a toda su familia.

En cuanto termine la plática con Thom me fui directo a mi casa; me sentía algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero nada mas de pensar en la conversación que tuve con Peeta la noche anterior me sentía más tranquila. El saber que él me amaba y que él sabía que yo lo amaba me hizo sentir muy feliz, tanto que empecé a escribir, pero no con respecto al libro, si no otra canción, recordando las palabras de Sae, que nosotros estábamos destinados y que hacíamos armonía, fueron mi inspiración para escribir, esta vez fue mucho más fácil, encontré las palabras y los acordes perfectos. Simplemente era cosa de perfeccionar, pero decidí dejarlo para más adelante, porque Peeta no tardaría en llegar, así que escondí todo lo que tenía que ver con las canciones, ya que ambas serían parte de su regalo.

-Hey que hay bonita ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Peeta en cuanto estuvo en casa.

-Arriba, ya bajo en un momento –

Cuando baje me lleve una gran sorpresa, ya que Peeta estaba parado al inicio de las escaleras con una hermosa flor, era un tulipán.

-Oh vaya – yo no sabía que decir.

-Te traje esto, espero que te guste – él se veía más que animado.

-Pero claro, ¿de dónde la sacaste?, esas no se dan por aquí, incluso son por temporada y aun no lo es – la tome muy emocionada.

-Ya ves uno tiene sus contactos –

-Vaya ya vas empezar como Haymitch que no quiere decirnos quien le manda el licor – ambos reímos – pero ¿Cuál es el motivo? –

-No hay nada en especial, simplemente me gusto y quise que tú la tuvieras, quería darte algo sin motivo alguno – Peeta unión nuestros labios, yo correspondí el beso sin miramientos, simplemente me encantaba que tuviera este tipo de detalles.

No cabe duda, que el hablar hizo que nuestra relación fuera más estable y a la vez hizo que fuera más fuerte.

Pasamos la tarde tranquilamente trabajando en el libro, mientras yo le platicaba a Peeta mi conversación con Thom.

-Entonces… ¿ya hablaste con tu madre?- dijo Peeta recogiendo los lápices de colores que había ocupado.

-No, estaba… esperando que estuvieras aquí – me encogí de hombros – quiero darle una fecha en especifico a Gale, por lo que también quería ver contigo cuando puede ser eso, ya que quiero que estés a mi lado, claro si no te molesta… digo es que…-

-Claro bonita si es lo que quieres – Peeta se acerco a mí y beso mi cabeza – yo siempre estaré cuando tú me necesites –

-Yo… yo no quiero que te afecte…-

-Tranquila, es bueno que lo estemos platicando antes, si está planeado no me sorprenderá, a parte ya te lo dije, la situación cambio mucho después de la plática que tuvimos anoche –

-Ok, está bien, entonces le marcare a mi madre – dije mientras tomaba el teléfono y Peeta tomaba asiento.

-Hola, ¿Annie? ¿Cómo están todos por allá? – Peeta me hizo señas para que les dijera que el mandaba saludos.

-Hola Katniss, que gusto oírte, todo está muy bien por aquí, Finnick esta enorme, espero que pronto les llegue la foto que les enviamos, veraz el parecido que tiene con su papa – Annie se escuchaba muy feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su bebe hacia de su vida una vida mucho mejor.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso y espero que pronto podamos ver esa foto para poderlo conocer, Peeta les manda muchos saludos –

-Gracias, nosotros igual –

-Annie ¿estará de casualidad mi madre por ahí? –

-O si, hoy tuvo guardia temprano, en un momento te la comunico, saluda mucho a Peeta y Haymitch – Annie siempre tenía la delicadeza, a pesar de que no convivio mucho con Haymitch, de mandarle saludos.

-Hola Katniss, ¿hija cómo estas? Que bueno que me marcas –

-Hola mamá, yo estoy muy bien – en ese momento voltee a ver a Peeta, porque al parecer después de muchos meses era la primera vez que decía eso, que me encontraba bien y eso era gracias a él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –

-Mamá bueno yo… hablaba para pedirte un favor, necesito que hables con Gale para decirle si me puede marcar mañana a esta misma hora –

-Oh vaya, me da gusto escuchar eso, por fin te animaste hablar con él –

-Sí, la verdad es que es necesario que hablemos, ya he platicado con Peeta e incluso con Thom, y es muy importante que hable con él –

-Que bueno hija eso me agrada, aparte que te escucho… no sé, más tranquila, se te oye más relajada tu voz –

-Bueno es que si, han pasado cosas – yo me encogí de hombros, como si mi madre pudiera verme.

-Hablando de que han pasado cosas, tengo algo que decirte, de hecho pues no sé muy bien cómo empezar –

Las palabras de mi madre me sorprendieron, puesto que mas podía estar pasando como para que se pusiera así de seria, incluso me espante un poco al escucharla.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije algo acelerada, lo que hizo que Peeta se levantara y se acercara a mí para tomar mi mano.

-Bueno, digamos que… hay esto es… - mi mamá tomo aire – resulta que Haymitch me hablo y me pidió que hablara contigo –

-¿Qué? – yo me escuche muy sorprendida -¿de qué, no entiendo?-

-Kat, se que ya no eres una adolescente… que bueno yo… tal vez tengo la culpa verdad por no haber hablado contigo antes, pero por lo que me dijo Haymitch creo que es muy importante que hablemos de ciertas cosas –

-Espera mamá, ¿Qué te dijo Haymitch? – Peeta se veía confundido por mi pregunta.

-Bueno hija, me dijo que hace ya varios días pues… te encontró a ti y a Peeta pues en una situación algo comprometedora –

* * *

N/A: QUE DICEN? QUE LES PARECE ESE HAYMITCH? JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA UN PAR DE JITOMATASOS JEJEJE. NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS. SALUDOS Y QUE TENGAN BUEN DIA :D


	63. La Plática

HOLAAAA! NO SABEN LO APENADA QUE ESTOY CON USTEDES POR LA TARDANSA, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON XD, ES QUE NO SABEN LO COMPLICADO QUE HA ESTADO TODO, HE TENIDO DEMASIADO TRABAJO, HORRIBLE, LLEVO DOS SEMANAS SALIENDO DESPUES DE LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE, ESTANDO GRAN PARTE DEL DIA FRENTE A LA COMPUTADORA YA QUE TENGO QUE SACAR MUCHOS DISEÑOS Y ETC DE COSAS PARA MI TRABAJO, PUEDEN CREERLOOO MAS DE 12 HRS EN ESA OFICINAAAAA, INCLUSO TENGO ABANDONADO A MI NOVIO, SOLO LO VI EN RATITOS Y YA ME RECLAMO, ASI QUE NO HE PODIDO AVANZAR COMO A MI GUSTARIA, ESPERO ME PERDONEN, QUIERO AGRADECER TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARSE UN TIEMPO. WORALES ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A LOS 600 ES GENIAAALLL!, ESTOY MEGA FELIZ. PERO BUENO BASTA DE TODO ESTO LES DEJO EL CAPI ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE, ME DIVIERTI MUCHO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO A PESAR QUE FUE EN MOMENTITOS Y NO PUDE TENER UNA CONTINUIDAD COMO ME GUSTA AL ESCRIBIR.

* * *

Capitulo 63

-¡Oh no puedo creerlooo! – no pude contener el grito y a la vez el bochorno que subía por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Kat, se que ya no eres una niña y que bueno…-

-Es que ese Haymitch de verdad no tenía que hacer eso ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Primero molesto a Peeta con eso y luego te pide que – yo sentía mis mejillas arder, mientras que Peeta me veía muy confundido.

-Kat ¿Qué pasa? – dijo en un susurro.

-Hija tranquila, no te pongas así esto… bueno puede ser algo…-

-Espera mamá – le dije para tratar de explicarle a Peeta – resulta que Haymitch molesto a mi mamá y fue a decirle cosas de nosotros – en verdad me escuchaba muy molesta.

-Oh no – Peeta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esta ahí Peeta? Vaya… esto – mi mamá se oía confundida.

-Mira mamá, yo no creo que… - no sabía cómo hablar con ella sin herir sus sentimientos y pues también a la vez dejar clara la situación, mientras que yo seguía sintiendo arder mi cara y más al voltear a ver a Peeta.

-Sabes que Kat, creo que lo mejor es que… bueno te deje hablar con tu mamá – Sabía que Peeta no tenía problemas para hablar del tema, que esto lo hacía más bien por mí, ya que mi cara me delataba.

-Espera… pero… -

-Habla con ella tranquilamente o si tú quieres me quedo pero… bueno no sé si es lo mejor, aparte tengo que ir a la panadería, el turno de Jill está por terminar –

-Kat, hija, ¿Qué pasa? –

Yo no sabía si atender a mi madre al teléfono o detener a Peeta, por una parte él tenía razón, tenía que hablar con mi madre para aclarar la situación, pero tampoco quería que se fuera tan temprano.

-Espera un momento mamá – tape la bocina del teléfono – Esta bien… no se cuanto tarde, pero tal vez puedo ir a buscarte más noche a la panadería –

-Claro bonita, espero que esto no sea muy incomodo para ti – Peeta se acerco y beso primero mi frente para después besar mis labios – te quiero –

-Yo también – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Espere a que saliera para empezar hablar con mi madre – ahora si mamá – dije

-Supongo que Peeta salió corriendo – dijo mi madre divertida.

-No, sabes que a él, esto pues…- no sabía cómo arreglar todo este asunto.

-Tranquila hija, era una simple expresión, pero bueno volviendo al tema de Haymitch, Kat se que tu y yo no teníamos… digamos que una buena comunicación, y en eso pues yo tengo la culpa, deje a mis niñas, sé que no he sido una buena madre…-

-No digas eso y no nos lamentemos mas por todo eso, aquí el tema es que ese… Haymitch no tenía porque hacer eso, ve tu a saber que tanto te dijo, ni siquiera sabe bien la situación, Peeta tuvo que pasar por un momento muy incomodo gracias a él – mi voz se escuchaba muy molesta.

-Kat, tranquila, él solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes, por lo que entiendo esto lo hace porque en verdad le importan mucho y pues… digamos que intenta seguir con su papel de mentor –

-Pues si mamá, pero también no lo conoces bien, muchas cosas lo hace para burlarse de nosotros, en especial de mi porque sabe que todo esto me… me incomoda-

-Crees que si fuera eso, ¿no habría también hablado contigo? –

Mi madre en ese momento me puso a pensar muy seriamente, sus palabras tenían mucha lógica, pero aun así nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que Haymitch disfrutaba mucho de esta situación.

-Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – al preguntar eso, solo sentí como el color volvía a mis mejillas, a pesar de que no tenía a mi madre enfrente.

-Bueno, él me dijo que estaba algo preocupado en… bueno como estaban llevando las cosas, dijo que pues ustedes no habían admitido nada frente de él hasta que los encontró en una situación algo bochornosa –

-No le habíamos dicho nada porque siempre se está burlando de nosotros y no queríamos que abriera de mas la boca y pues si fue un momento bochornoso para los tres, pero no estábamos pues… no se… - en ese momento no supe como continuar.

-Kat dime una cosa – mi mamá se escucho muy seria – tu y Peeta… ¿han tenido…-

-Hey, noo, tranquila mamá – casi grite para parar a mi madre, no sé porque me ponía así, pero me incomodaba mucho hablar del asunto.

-Ok, ok entiendo, solo tenía que preguntar, para bueno… saber hacia dónde va a ir esta plática –

-Pues no, si Haymitch te dijo….-

-No, él no dijo nada de eso – mi madre me interrumpió – simplemente pues está preocupado por muchas cosas y cree que es importante que hablemos. Para empezar bueno tu y Peeta saben muy bien como...-

-Si, si en la escuela explican muchas cosas mamá – esta vez la que interrumpió fui yo – y por lo que me dijo Peeta, él y su padre hablaron del asunto – mi madre suspiro.

-Kat, no quiero que te molestes, esto… pues es una plática entre madre e hija, y pues solo quiero decirte que yo también tuve tu edad, que ya pase por todo eso y que simplemente puedes confiar en mí, para hablar de lo que sea, si tienes tus dudas y también para que tomes tus precauciones –

-¿precauciones? – dije en un susurro.

-Hija, no creo que quieras embarazarte tan joven o… es muy importante que estés segura de dar ese paso, que estés totalmente segura de que es lo que quieres –

-Entiendo – no sé como lo había conseguido, pero mi madre había logrado hacer que la incomodidad del tema la dejara a un lado y me interesara mas por eso de… tomar mis precauciones, obviamente yo no quería embarazarme, no quería tener hijos.

-Para dar ese paso debes estar totalmente segura de lo que sientes y de lo que quieres hija –

-Lo sé – yo aun me escuchaba algo avergonzada, era una fortuna no estar frente a mi madre ya que era mas fácil así – lo que te puedo decir es que yo quiero mucho a Peeta, que… lo amo –

Mi madre jalo aire al escuchar eso, se podría decir que se sorprendió un poco, ya que tal vez no esperaba escuchar eso de mi parte.

-Kat, entiendo que lo que sienten ustedes pues es muy fuerte –

-Si y que estamos muy seguros de eso – le dije algo seria al escuchar su comentario.

-Pues eso es importante, que en verdad estén seguros de lo que sienten y pues como pareja que son yo les recomiendo que hablen muy bien del asunto –

-Claro – mi madre tenía razón, muchas veces nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestro impulso, pero nunca habíamos hablado de dar ese… siguiente paso.

-Hija, si tú quieres, puedo explicarte cualquier cosa –

-Gracias mamá, por preocuparte, me has puesto a pensar mucho, principalmente en eso de tomar mis precauciones –

Tuve una plática larga con mi madre, ella me oriento y me dijo muchas cosas con respecto al tema, jamás hubiera pensado que en esta ocasión Haymitch tenía razón, no sé que tanto le había dicho a Peeta, pero al menos yo podía decir que fue atinado que buscara a mi madre para que habláramos.

Cuando finalice mi charla con mi madre, decidí salir a buscar a Peeta, no me había dado cuenta de lo larga que fue nuestra conversación hasta que iba a mitad de camino a la panadería y me encontré con que Peeta ya iba de regreso a la aldea de los vencedores.

-Hola – él me sonrío.

-Hola Kat, ¿Cómo estuvo la plática? –

-Muy bien – me colgué del brazo de Peeta para regresar a mi casa.

-Me alegra, pero por lo que veo fue bastante larga –

-Así es, hablamos de muchas cosas, y sabes por increíble que parezca, tengo que agradecer a Haymitch por su intervención en el asunto –

Peeta se paro y no siguió caminando, en verdad se veía muy sorprendido por mi cometario - ¿en serio? –

-Sí, digo no estoy diciendo que fue algo fácil, fue muy incomodo, pero era justo ya que tu digamos que lo viviste dos veces, primero con tu padre y después con Haymitch – me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno así que tu también por su culpa lo volviste a sufrir –

-Mmm, no lo veo así, ya que Haymitch es muy bruto para decir las cosas, tu mismo lo dijiste, pero mi madre no, ella simplemente me dio una orientación – no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón – Peeta sonrió ampliamente – vamos démonos prisa, está comenzando hacer mucho frío –

Peeta solo se quedo un rato, ya que estaba algo cansado puesto que llevaba varios días que no dormía bien, cosa que no era extraño en nosotros, ya que mas bien eran raros los días que dormíamos sin tener pesadillas; yo por mi parte tenía ganas de decirle que se quedara, pero a la vez al recordar la plática con mi madre me sentía algo incomoda con ese asunto, por lo que decidí mejor dejar pasar unos días y no tener tan frescas dichas platicas.

Al día siguiente, después de terminar mi turno en la panadería decidí buscar a Paul para conocer al doctor Mark y ver cómo iban las cosas en clínica con respecto a suministro de medicamentos, solo rogaba por no encontrarme con Susan.

-Hola Katniss ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo Paul muy animado –espero que no te sientas mal –

-Hola Paul, nada de eso, solo venía a ver cómo vas con lo de los medicamentos –

-Vaya, vaya, con que Katniss Everdeen – dijo un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente.

-A mira Katniss, él es el doctor Mark – dijo Paul muy atento.

-Doctor, buenas tardes – a pesar de que no me gusto su forma de presentarse, le hable de la manera más educada para no tener problemas.

-He oído hablar mucho de usted señorita ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –

-Bueno yo… pues solo escuche que había un desabasto de medicamentos – no quise decir que fue Paul quien me conto eso, no quería meterlo en problemas – y bueno solo quería ver si puedo ayudar en algo con respecto a eso, ya que pues mi madre y mi hermana pues…-

-Si, si, Paul ya me hablo de las plantas medicinales que Primrose utilizaba – me molesto un poco el tono de voz con el que me interrumpió, pero solo vi que Paul negó ligeramente con la cabeza – las cuales he de decir que dieron resultado, claro las que hemos aplicado, lento pero al menos se ha podido sacar a los pacientes adelante –

-Que afortunadamente no han sido muchos – Agrego Paul.

-Me alegro – trate de ser lo más diplomática posible, lo único que quería era ver si podía ayudar de alguna manera – pues si necesitan ayuda, si requieren que se recolecte yo puedo traerles, yo entro al bosque seguido, así que para mí no es problema –

-Eso estaría muy… -

-Pues esperamos que no sea necesario – el doctor interrumpió a Paul – ya que la fábrica trabajará en unos cuantos días y estando aquí, seremos los primeros a los que surtirán –

-Si así como fueron los primeros en dejar sin medicamentos, debido a ese pretexto – dije

Solo vi como el doctor hincho mucho el pecho, al parecer mi comentario no le gusto del todo – pues ya se verá, por el momento podemos sobrellevar las cosas – dijo Paul para tratar de suavizar el ambiente.

-Sí, y también esperemos que no pase de resfriados o alguna que otra infección de estomago – el doctor Mark dio la media vuelta –vamos Paul hay que seguir trabajando, un gusto verla señorita Everdeen –

-Hasta luego doctor – yo voltee a ver a Paul para darle una sonrisa.

-Pues yo digo que estaría bien que nos trajeras algunas plantas medicinales – dijo Paul en un susurro y a gran velocidad – porque no estoy del todo seguro que seamos los primeros en surtir y pues, me da pena, pero tú conoces mejor cada planta – se encogió de hombros

-Claro, como dije para mi no es problema –

-Gracias, tengo que irme, un gusto verte – y sin más entro a la misma oficina que el doctor Mark.

Decidí irme a mi casa a seguir trabajando con las canciones, ya que hoy planeaba hacerle la propuesta a Peeta de irnos al lago el día de su cumpleaños, así como también me sentía ansiosa por tenerlas listas y más después de mi avance del día anterior, quería seguir escribiendo, debido a que según yo, era mi forma más fácil de transmitir lo que siento, así como Peeta lo hacía a través de sus pinturas o la facilidad de palabra que tiene, yo lo hago a través de las canciones o en este caso el libro que estamos haciendo.

Me sentí muy tranquila al estar escribiendo, no me importo nada de lo que pasará en el exterior, lo único que de vez en cuando me alteraba, era el hecho de que hoy hablaría con Gale, pero trate de enfocarme más en la canción, para no distraerme y sentirme ansiosa a la vez. Tal cosa me ayudó mucho a sobrellevar todo, ya que también era muy importante que terminará para poder sentirme tranquila con respecto al regalo de Peta y así de esa manera proponerle con toda la confianza nuestro día en el lago, como quiera ya tenía al menos una lista, solo esperaba que aceptara la propuesta.

Estaba tan absorta en mi labor que no me di cuenta cuando Haymitch entro a la casa, hasta que hablo ya estando en el recibidor, lo que provoco que diera un brinco.

-hey, ¿hay alguien en casa? – dijo con la voz en alto.

-Aquí Haymitch en la sala – respondí mientras empezaba a guardar todo, no quería que la sorpresa fuera descubierta y menos por culpa de Haymitch.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué haces? – él se escucho curioso.

-Nada, solo estoy haciendo unos… apuntes que me recomendó el doctor Aurelius –

-Vaya, me da gusto que sigas sus instrucciones, creo que está haciendo un buen trabajo con ustedes – nuevamente Haymitch estaba sobrio.

-Y veo que tu también vas por buen camino –

-No empieces con eso, yo solo pues… venía a ver como estabas, ya que la última vez que nos vimos digamos que no te encontrabas muy bien –

-A eso – no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al pensar en mis celos y sobre todo en lo que hizo Haymithc con respecto a la conversación que tuve con mi madre – sí, todo está mejor Peeta y yo platicamos y bueno aclaramos las cosas –

-Que bien, la verdad es que el chico si me hizo sentir un poco mal, solo un poco – Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, después de lo que le hiciste pasar – me reí.

-Oh vamos, solo fue por…-

-Sí, yo no te recrimino nada – lo interrumpí – de hecho yo…- me sentía un poco abochornada por lo que estaba a punto de decir – yo quería agradecerte – le solté rápidamente.

-¿Qué? – él se vio confundido – ¿tu… agradecerme? ¿Por qué hice pasar a Peeta por una situación incómoda, según ustedes? –

-En parte, pero bueno te agradezco que decidieras que mejor fuera mi madre quien hablara conmigo, lo único es que pues… ojala me hubieras dicho que hiciste algo así, pero en fin – él abrió mucho los ojos mientras que yo sentía como el color subía a mis mejillas.

-Entiendo –

-Creo que por fin tuviste algo atinado que hacer –

-Vaya yo…- era increíble que por fin había logrado incomodar a Haymitch yo sola – solo digamos que era algo necesario –

-¿Ah sí? – dije riendo por su actitud.

-Si, no quiero seguir sorprendiéndolos, espero que tu madre les haya dicho que es mejor que utilicen la habitación – si era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¡Oye Haymitch! – le grite – estoy… hablando en serio y tu sales con tus… tonterías, en verdad contigo no se puede –

-Oh vamos, solo era un comentario…-

* * *

N/A: QUE LES PARECIO?, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PUES ME TARDARE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, NO ME ODIEN PLIS, PERO AUN ESTOY SUPER SATURADA DE CHAMBA, ESPERO SU COMPRENSION. NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS DE ANTE MANO.


	64. Gale

HOLA GENTE BONITAAA! SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS... SOY MALA Y VILLANESCA, SOLO ESPERO QUE SE ACUERDEN DE MI JIJIJI Y ME PERDONEN, PERO FUE INEVITABLE, DEJENLES LE CUENTO QUE DEBIDO A QUE ENFERME POR TANTO TRABAJO FUE QUE TUVE UN TIEMPITO PARA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO Y PODER REVISARLO CON CALMA, ASI QUE ALGO BUENO SALIDO DE ENFERMAR JIJIJI. LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS, AUNQUE ESTA VEZ FUERON MUCHO MENOS QUE EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR, PERO SE QUE ME LO MERESCO POR ABANDONAR DE ESTA MANERA EL FIC. PERO EN FIN SIN MAS CHORO LES DEJO AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE. MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CREO QUE ESTE CAPI ES UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS Y ESPERO COMPENSAR CON ESO UN POCO LA ESPERA.

* * *

Capitulo 64

Después del comentario de Haymitch yo solo negué con la cabeza y voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared; no me había dado cuenta que pronto Peeta estaría aquí.

-Vaya, es tarde – dije en un susurro.

-mm, dependiendo desde que punto lo veas –

-Bueno, me refiero a que no me di cuenta de la hora…-

-Por lo que Peeta llegara en cualquier momento – Haymitch sonreía burlonamente y se puso de pie.

-Claro si su amiga Jill lo deja venirse temprano –dije algo irritada al recordar que esa chica era quien llegaba a relevar a Peeta y había hecho que llegara un poco tarde un par de días.

-¿Por qué presiento que no te cae muy bien? – Haymitch seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

-Ni que lo digas –

-¿y a qué se debe? – en esta ocasión se veía intrigado.

-Pues que lo ha estado… bueno lo ha invitado a salir –

Haymitch lanzo una sonora risa que retumbo por toda la sala, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y me pregunte porque perdía el tiempo al hablar con él.

-No pues en verdad que esa chica sí que está loca – dijo una vez que paro de reír

-¿Qué? – no me esperaba ese comentario.

-Si, digo, Peeta no tiene ojos para nadie más, solo para ti, a pesar de todo lo que paso – Haymitch explicaba esto como si fuera muy obvio – y bueno también se está arriesgando a que en un arranque de celos de tu parte le mandes una flecha –

-No digas…-

-Oh Katniss vamos, ¿a qué le temes?, esa chica no tiene ninguna oportunidad –

-Es que… me molesta que… - no sé por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero a pesar de todo Haymitch era la persona en la que más confiaba después de Peeta, por lo que lo hacia él más indicado – ella me lo dijo, digamos que me puso muy claras sus intenciones con él, no le importo y tal cual me lo dijo –

Nuevamente Haymitch rio, esta vez fue más moderado, pero aun así me irritaba que lo hiciera, que a pesar de que yo estaba confiando en él, lo tomara como un juego o una burla más hacia mí.

-Pues no seas tonta –

-¿Qué, por qué…? –

-Déjale clara la situación – me interrumpió – tienes todas las armas –

-No… no entiendo – Haymitch rodo los ojos.

-Pues creo que es tiempo que se dejen de rodeos, obviamente la gente no es ciega y muchos ya saben lo que hay entre ustedes, pero tal vez a chicas como esas hay que dejarles más claras las cosas –

Empezaba a entender mejor el punto, pero aun así me veía dudosa, ya que yo nunca había hecho algo así, siempre me mantuve alejada de las chicas y chicos del distrito.

-No te estoy diciendo que vayas y le digas "este hombre es mío y nadie lo toca" o que te peles con ella a golpes, simplemente hay cosas mas sutiles – Haymitch se encogió de hombros – digo como un beso…-

-Sí sí, ya entendí – lo interrumpí.

-Es más, yo diría que estas en tiempo para ir por Peeta a la panadería e ir a comer al quemador – Haymitch sonrío como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – le seguí el juego y me puse de pie.

-Así me gusta, que actúes en vez de quedarte sentada – él empezó a caminar a la salida – ahora yo voy a tomar una copitas para relajarme después de un día tan difícil –

Su comentario hizo que reaccionara con respecto a una idea que andaba trayendo en mente hace días y que aún no conseguía como llevarla a cabo.

-Haymitch – dije antes de que saliera - ¿tu podrías decirme con quien puedo conseguir chocolate? Para hacer un par de tazas, es que le pregunte a Sae, pero dice que aún eso no está en la lista de prioridades a surtir para el distrito –

-Ah eso es sencillos, solo tienes que hablar con Effie…- en cuanto pronuncio su nombre, vi como abrió mucho los ojos, así como también un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

-Vaya, entiendo – trate de hacerme la que no se dio cuenta, no quería otro momento incómodo y tenía otras prioridades en este momento -¿pero dónde consigo su número? –

-Deja veo si lo consigo – trato de mentir.

-Te lo voy agradecer, ojala sea pronto, es que quiero ir con Peeta al lago para su cumpleaños y bueno quiero tener algo especial para la fecha, aparte que por el clima nos vendría muy bien – dije esto mientras salíamos de la casa.

-Si no te preocupes yo lo consigo y si van al lago no olviden llevar protección –

-¡Haymitch! – me exaspere a la vez que me sonroje.

-Te veo después preciosa – él sonrió mientras se alejaba.

En cuanto estuve fuera de la panadería tome aire, me sentía algo ansiosa y extraña, incluso nerviosa por lo que iba hacer, pero Haymitch tenía razón, era momento de que todos supieran que Peeta y yo teníamos una relación y en especial cualquier chica que tuviera otras intenciones con Peeta que no fueran de una simple amistad.

Al entrar me encontré con Jill de frente, ya que estaba acomodando en el aparador un pastel, llevaba un vestido azul que, debo admitir se le veía muy bien, claro si ibas a ir a una fiesta o algún evento especial. Ella, como siempre, me vio de abajo hacia arriba, como si el piso en el que estaba no me mereciere; esta vez no hice nada por saludarla y me dirigí detrás del mostrador para entrar a buscar a Peeta, lo cual no fue necesario ya que él salió aun con su mandil.

-Hola – dijo sorprendido al verme -¿Qué haces por aquí? –

-Bueno pues vine a buscarte para ir a comer – los nervios se fueron y dejaron simplemente el enfado al ver como esta chica nos veía, a mi con desprecio y a Peeta con… ¿fervor?, no lo sé, pero no me gustaba la forma en que lo observaba.

Peeta se vio extrañado, pero aun así no dejo de sonreí – Ya estaba por salir – me dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse el mandil.

-Pues entonces llegue justo a tiempo – nunca se me había dado bien este tipo de situaciones, pero en verdad quería dejarle claro a esta chica que Peeta era Mi Peeta, mi chico del pan.

En cuanto Peeta dejo el mandil, yo lo tome de la mano con fuerza, como si con eso hiciera que ella dejara de verlo – aparte te tengo una propuesta que desde hace días quería decirte, pero por una u otra razón – voltee a ver a Jill mientras decía esto – pues no te había dicho –

-¿una propuesta? – Peeta se vio muy intrigado por mis palabras.

-Sí, así que vamos – lo jálale a la entrada, mientras que Jill solo nos observaba disimuladamente.

-Regreso más tarde Jill – le dijo cortésmente, a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera, aun tomados de la mano, me pare justo en frente de la ventana del aparador y lo bese, solo esperaba que ella aun estuviera ahí para que nos viera.

Peeta en un principio me correspondió algo dudoso y confundido, ya que era la primera vez que nos besamos en la calle. Pero a mí no me importaba, Haymitch tenía razón, la gente no estaba ciega y muchos ya se habían dado cuenta que había algo entre nosotros. A parte no había motivo para ocultar lo nuestro, Paylor afortunadamente nos había quitado del camino a Plutarch y ahora podíamos llevar una vida más… normal.

Comimos tranquilamente en el quemador y una vez que estuvimos en mi casa, le hice la propuesta de ir al lago para su cumpleaños, él no dudo nada en aceptar, se vio feliz al darse cuenta que me había acordado de su cumpleaños y que quería hacer algo especial para él.

Tuvimos una tarde muy tranquila, planeando el día en el lago y lo que esta vez necesitábamos llevar, incluso había olvidado que hoy hablaría con Gale, hasta que el teléfono sonó, fue que recordé que había quedado con él.

Me sentí un poco mal al no tener algo preparado para el momento, como un comentario o simplemente porque no sabía que iba a pasar a la hora que habláramos. _¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Podíamos volver a ser amigos?_

-Hey Kat necesitas contestar – me dijo Peeta pasando su mano frente a mis ojos.

-Si, si, es solo que… había olvidado que hoy hablaría con Gale –

-Vamos date prisa antes de que cuelgue –

Corrí a levantar la bocina aunque aún no me sentía lista, y más porque no había hecho algún tipo de plan con respecto a este asunto.

-¿si diga? –

-Hola Catnip, ¿Cómo estás? – Gale se escuchaba animado pero su tono de voz a la vez era precavido.

-Ho…la Gale, yo…-me sentí muy extraña al escuchar su voz, sabía que era él, pero a la vez lo sentía tan ajeno a mí – yo estoy bien y ¿tú qué tal? –

En ese momento llego Peeta y se sentó frente a mí para darme una sonrisa y decir solo con sus labios "todo estará bien"

-Bien gracias – dijo Gale – contento de que aceptaras hablar conmigo –

-Si bueno yo… lamento no haber podido hablar antes, es solo… -

-Claro, no te preocupes, tal vez primero debí escribir o no se avisarte de algún modo –

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas – Gale suspiro, pude notarlo perfectamente a través de la bocina.

-Sí, yo diría que demasiadas – dijo – cosas que bueno… nos han cambiado por completo la vida –

-Así es – solo pude afirmar, empezaba a sentirme incomoda, ya que era inevitable pensar en Prim y como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros al final.

- Bueno, espero que no te haya molestado que… pues buscara a tu madre, te soy sincero, me sentía desesperado, incluso mi madre al verme, fue quien mes sugirió que te buscara a través de tu madre –

-No te preocupes, creo que hiciste bien, ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho con mi mamá – yo veía a Peeta, quien estaba tranquilo, viéndome a ratos, ya que se había traído un boceto para seguir trabajando, pero más que nada, en mi opinión, era para que se mantuviera ocupado en su terapia y de esa manera mantenerse tranquilo y saber sobrellevar esto, al menos me daba esa impresión.

-Mi madre también dudo un poco cuando me dijo – agregue – sé que todo eso es mi culpa, porque pues… tengo un carácter difícil –

-Katniss, esto es difícil, incluso cuando hable con ella, me sentí muy mal, no hay día… que no piense en… en como termino todo –

-Gale yo… - dude un poco, era tan extraño estar hablando con quien fue mi mejor amigo, pero ahora lo sentía como un… desconocido – no sé qué decir –

Hubo un silencio incomodo, no sabía si esto estaba siendo una buena idea, pero también lo que sabía es que era algo que se tenía que arreglar, no podíamos seguir de esta manera.

-No tienes que decir nada, simplemente di que aceptas que hablemos en persona, Kat yo quiero verte, necesito verte, muy independientemente de la boda de Thom, esto es algo que deseo desde… que llegue al distrito 2 –

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse un poco, no sé por qué motivo, si ya sabía que la conversación iba a parar en algo así, finalmente yo le iba a decir que viniera para la boda de Thom y Hilary.

Peeta al parecer noto que me empezaba alterar, ya que se puso de pie para acercarse a mí, darme una caricia en mi mejilla y me abrazo por atrás de la cintura.

-¿Katniss? No quiero que esto acabe así – Gale insistió.

-Si sé que, bueno… - yo volteaba a ver a Peeta en busca de ayuda y a la vez para ver cómo estaba tomando todo esto – es importante para las dos que hablemos –

-Es que hay tanto por hablar, a mí me gustaría mucho saber que has hecho, como… como sigues después de…- él no continuo.

-Gale creo… - tome aire – creo que sería buena idea que pues vengas a la boda de Thom y Hilary – le solté muy rápido.

-Sí, pero… yo no quiero que pienses que… pues quise hablar contigo por eso, más bien… era mi pretexto para ir al distrito, yo desde hace mucho quiero hablar contigo –

-No, claro que no pienso eso – le dije mientras movía la cabeza como si me pudiera ver – de hecho también me gustaría ver a tu familia –

- Si, a mi familia también les daría mucho gusto verte, sobre todo a Posy y mi madre –

Sentí un hueco enorme en el pecho; el verlos a todos ellos me traería muchos recuerdos de mi hermana, pero también los extrañaba, porque ellos eran mi familia, tal vez no de sangre, pero compartimos muchas cosas.

No pude evitar sentir a la vez como Peeta hacia más fuerte el abrazo, podía decirse que se había tensado, voltee a verlo algo asustada de que… esto le estuviera afectando más de la cuenta. Él simplemente me regalo una sonrisa y aflojo un poco sus manos de mi cintura.

-Pues entonces, si tú no tienes inconveniente, iremos a verlos y podríamos platicar tranquilos – Gale se escuchó relajado y así como animado.

-Si claro, yo no tengo inconveniente –

-Catnip gracias, gracias por darme la oportunidad de que hablemos –

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

-Me…- él dudo- ¿puedo volver hablarte? Es que… faltan algunas semanas para que vayamos y… quiero que pues podamos ir… relajando las cosas antes de vernos –

-Por supuesto, creo que… sería buena idea – Si en este momento me sentía tensa, no quería ni imaginarme cuando lo tuviera de frente, así que su propuesta no se me hizo nada descabellada – Creo que hablar poco a poco no es mala idea –

-Quieres que te pase mi número, para que me busques cuando… bueno cuando gustes –

-Sí, está bien – no estaba segura de que lo hiciera.

Gale me paso su número y me pregunto si siempre estaba a esta hora en casa o había alguna otra hora, Yo simplemente le dije que está sería la mejor hora, aunque no garantizaba que siempre estuviera ahí, mientras que él me dijo que llegaba después de las 9:00pm.

Cuando le dije que también sería buena idea hablar con su madre, ya que nunca le respondí la carta que me envió, me dijo que no vivían juntos, que él estaba dentro de la ciudad, mientras que el resto de su familia vivía a las afuera, ya que era más tranquilo y ellos se veían cada fin de semana. Fue muy extraño escuchar eso, jamás me imagine que Gale dejaría a su familia para vivir en otro lugar, a solo que… fue inevitable preguntarme si eso era porque tal vez vivía con una chica. No quise indagar de mas, ya habría tiempo para platicar, simplemente me despedí de él sin decir mucho.

Peeta se vio más relajado en cuanto colgué la bocina, al igual que yo; le platique todo, aunque él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas por lo que no me pregunto mucho.

Esa noche le pedí que se quedara en mi casa, me sentía extraña después de la conversación con Gale, no dijimos mucho, simplemente dormimos abrazados, hasta que las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, cuando menos cuenta me di, Peeta trataba de tranquilizarme y me hablaba al oído diciéndome que todo estaba bien que ya había pasado. Yo simplemente me aferraba como siempre a él, tratando de inhalar su aroma para tratar de serenarme, mientras el frotaba mi espalda y se mecía para arrullarme.

-Perdóname por despertarte- dije en un susurro cuando estuve más tranquila.

-No digas eso, en realidad te agradezco que me despertaras – dijo algo serio. Yo me separe de él para verlo de frente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – él simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Pues… estaba teniendo una pesadilla igual, hasta que oí tu grito – Peeta se encogió de hombros – así que tu intervención fue muy oportuna –

Lo abrace con fuerza, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro - ¿Crees que algún día se acaben? – le pregunte mientras recordaba mi pesadilla, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-No lo sé bonita, no lo sé – Peeta beso mi cabeza – solo espero que… bueno al menos no sean tan frecuentes y nos permitan descansar un poco más –

Permanecimos así durante un buen rato, sin decir nada, hundidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Gracias Peeta- al fin rompí el silencio, después de sentirme mucho más tranquila – gracias por siempre estar conmigo y hacer esto…-

-Sh no digas nada, sabes que siempre estaré aquí –

Yo hice la cabeza hacia atrás para poderlo ver a la cara, mientras que él giro su rostro hacia mí, provocando que solo unos centímetros nos separaran – lo sé, y por eso te lo agradezco – le dije en un susurro prácticamente sobre sus labios. Él simplemente sonrío y unió nuestros bocas, dándome pequeños besos, lo cual no fue suficiente para mí, ya que lo tome por el cuello y lo jale más hacia mí, aprisionándolo entre mi mano y mis labios. Peeta entendió muy bien el mensaje porque lentamente me fue acomodando en la cama, buscando una posición más… cómoda, en todo ese trance no despego en ningún momento sus labios de los míos, terminamos acostados, él ligeramente sobre mí.

Estuvimos durante un rato besándonos y acariciando nuestros rostros, hasta que decidí aventurarme un poco y acariciar su costado hasta llegar al dobladillo de su playera que usaba como pijama, lentamente fui metiendo mi mano para irla subiendo. El tocar su piel hizo que una sensación me recorriera por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sintiera agitada, pero a la vez deseosa de más. Peeta se tensó en cuanto sintió mis manos directamente sobre su piel, lo que provoco que dudara en continuar, por lo que simplemente deje mi mano sobre su espalda baja. Peeta se movió separando un poco su cuerpo de mí, pero sin dejar de besar mi boca, en un principio me sentí confundida, incluso en una fracción de segundo me sentí rechazada, ya que él se separó de mis labios para un instante después posarlos sobre mi mejilla e ir bajando hacia mi cuello, avivando esa sensación que había experimentado momentos antes, pero podría decir que esta vez era al doble. Su mano no se quedó atrás y empezó acariciar tiernamente mi brazo y mi hombro, jalando mi playera hacia un lado para depositar pequeños besos sobre mi piel. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, subiendo mi temperatura y experimentando sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

No sabía si estaba recibiendo las señales adecuadamente o el hecho de tener a Peeta muy ocupado en mi cuello y hombro me estaban dejando fuera de mí, puesto que cada que movía mi mano para acariciar parte de su abdomen y espalda, así como ir subiendo su playera a mi paso, yo sentía que él se tensaba, incluso dejaba su tarea sobre mí.

-Peeta – dije en un susurro que sonó más como un… ¿gemido?

-Si… si lo sé – dijo él soltando una bocanada de aire mientras se separaba de mí y se acostaba sobre su espalda, tanto él como yo nos veíamos agitados.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le dije una vez que me sentí con la confianza de que mi voz se oiría adecuadamente.

-Qué pues… - él veía directo al techo – esto no está bien, por…–

-¿A sí? – lo interrumpí avergonzada por ser yo quien empezó todo.

Peeta me volteo a ver también algo confundido – bueno es que… pues después de todo lo acontecido últimamente, tú con la plática con tu madre y pues yo con Haymitch digo…- él se veía dudoso.

Yo sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, él tenía razón y lo peor él creía que yo al decir su nombre lo estaba… deteniendo, pero en realidad esa no era mi intención.

-Bueno yo…- no sabía ni que decir.

-Tranquila bonita, perdóname si… si lleve las cosas muy lejos –

-No digas eso – le dije acariciando su mejilla y recordando gran parte de la plática que tuve con mi madre – creo que… bueno es algo que… debemos tomar con calma y como mi madre me dijo, en esto estamos los dos metidos, yo también soy responsable, así como también pues… - era tan difícil hablar del asunto.

-Lo se bonita, yo no quiero que sientas que te presiono, como dices todo a su tiempo y si hoy me excedí, por eso te pido disculpas –

-Es que no lo estas entendiendo, Peeta yo... yo lo disfrute – no supe de donde saque el valor para decir eso – incluso en todo caso la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, puesto que yo empecé todo – me sonroje.

Peeta se veía sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar poner esa sonrisa… digamos que picara – tu misma lo dijiste, en esto estamos los dos y creo que pues ambos podemos decir que todo a su tiempo, ¿no es así? –

-Si – le di una leve sonrisa, ya que aún me sentía avergonzada.

-Te amo bonita – él beso mi frente.

-Yo también –

Peeta se acomodó y abrió sus brazos para que yo me abrazara a él como cada noche que dormíamos juntos; yo no lo dude y me acomode, aun con nuestra respiración algo agitada por lo que había pasado.

* * *

N/A: ANDA LA OSA, HACE UN POCO DE CALOR NO LO CREEN, JIJIJI ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI ESTUVO BIEN EL CAPI O DE PLANO YA MEJOR ME RETIRO DE ESTO JAJAJA. LES MANDO MUCHOS ABRAZOS SALUDOS Y ETC. ESPERO QUE ESTE 14 DE FEBRERO LES HAYAN LLEGADO MUCHOS PANES AMOROSOS. NO SEAN MALITAS NO SE VENGUEN DE MI Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS. LAS QUIERO.


	65. El paquete

HOLAAAA! QUE TAL? PUES AQUI YO ALG EUFORICA JAJAJ, NUESTRA JENNIFER GANOOOO! WIII SIIII, ES INCREIBLE, NO IMPORTA QUE SE HAYA CAIDO, AHORA POR OTRO LADO Y VIERNO LA IMAGEN QUE SALIO ANUNCIANDO LA GIRA DE LA VICTORIA, ESTA GENIAL ME GUSTO MUCHOOOO, NUESTRO JOSH SE VE MUY GUAPOOO, JEJEJE. BUENO SUFICIENTE, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ROMPIMOS LA BARRERA DE 600 REVIEWS YUPI Y PUES NUEVAMENTE PERDONEN LA ESPERA, PERO YA SABEN LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE. BUENO LES DEJO AQUI EL CAPITULO NUEVO, ESPERO LES GUSTEE

* * *

Capitulo 65

Al otro día Haymitch me tenía solucionado el asunto del chocolate, me dijo que estaría llegando en el siguiente tren, ósea dos días antes del cumpleaños de Peeta, que vendría una buena dotación junto con las instrucciones de preparado, ya que él me dijo que no confiaba que fuera muy buena en la cocina.

Abusando de su confianza le pedí que le dijera a Jeyson que si me hacia favor de traerlo a mi casa, ya que aun no superaba mi episodio cuando me acerque a la estación del tren, no quería que me volviera a pasar y menos si Peeta no iba estar cerca en ese momento. También le pedí que fuera discreto con el asunto ya que era mi sorpresa para Peeta y no quería que lo arruinara, él intento chantajearme con la situación, pero yo le dije que si él no decía nada al respecto, yo no diría nada de que Effie era quien le proveía de su licor y que posiblemente entre ella y él había algo más que una amistad, él se molesto mucho cuando dije eso, pero no me volvió a tratar de chantajear, así como también no negó nada.

Los días pasaron sin novedad, aunque cada vez Peeta y yo teníamos momentos mas… intensos, pero afortunadamente siempre alguno de los dos entraba en razón y detenía la situación, aunque eso no impedía que disfrutáramos de dichos momentos.

El doctor Mark decidió aceptar las plantas medicinales y remedios que le lleve, ya que la fábrica le faltaba unos días para empezar a trabajar, por lo que la producción aun tardaría algunos días. Solo recibí una llamada de Gale, donde me conto un poco del trabajo que hacía en el distrito dos, no fue mucho el tiempo que hablamos, pero al menos la situación se iba relajando, lo cual esperaba que ayudara para cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

-¿qué pasa bonita? – me dijo Peeta al ver que estaba muy pensativa mientras batía una pasta para galletas.

-Nada, solo… estoy muy concentrada – me encogí de hombros para tratar de disimular la mentira, en realidad estaba pensativa y algo ansiosa debido a que hoy se supone que llegaría el tren con mi encargo del chocolate, solo esperaba que Jeyson lo llevara a mi casa y no le dijera nada al respecto a Peeta, o más que nada Jill dijera algo ya que como también trabajaba ahí durante las mañanas.

-Pues esas galletas van a quedar muy bien con tanta concentración – dijo Peeta negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su labor – vamos dime que pasa o ¿no confías en mi? –

-No es nada, ya sabes que de repente me quedo muy pensativa, en todo lo que… - suspire, empezaba a meterme en problemas, Peeta sabía que no era buena mintiendo y menos a él.

-Kat ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y la vas a contestar con sinceridad? – él dejo de trabajar y se acerco a mí, se veía algo serio.

-Claro – me puse algo nerviosa.

-¿has estado… pensado en Gale y su próxima visita, no es así? –

Peeta en verdad me sorprendió con su pregunta, no me hubiera imaginado que él pensara algo por el estilo al verme tan pensativa, que aun tuviera sus dudas con respecto a Gale.

-¿Qué?, noo yo no he… – no sabía que decir, no iba a negar que pues en algún momento estuve pensando sobre la visita de Gale y su familia, pero lo que más me tenía preocupada los últimos días era tener todo listo para la sorpresa de Peeta, ya habría más tiempo para pensar en Gale y lo que se aproximaba al verlo.

-Entiendo – Peeta se dio la vuelta empezó a trabajar nuevamente, al parecer no me creía.

-Peeta no te pongas así – llegue y lo abrace por atrás – solo me quede pensativa en… cosas que tengo que hacer, en lo que ha pasado los últimos días –

Él se dio la vuelta para verme a los ojos – es que si estas pensando en él no tienes porque ocultarlo… digo a no ser que pues…- en verdad se veía muy dudoso en que decir así como molesto.

-Escúchame – lo tome del rostro llenándolo de un poco de harina y mezcla para galletas que tenía en las manos – no te voy a negar que pienso en su próxima visita, en que le voy a decir, que me va decir… pero no me la paso pensando en eso todo el día y no tengo porque ocultarte nada, creo que lo principal es que tengamos confianza el uno al otro y que bueno que sacaste el tema a relucir, no quiero que te preocupes o que pienses cosas que no son –

Él me abrazo con fuerza metiendo su rostro entre mi cuello – perdóname es que no puedo también preguntarme qué es lo que va pasar cuando él esté aquí y luego te veo tan pensativa, incluso preocupada, se que tal vez estoy exagerando, pero me desconciertas y sabes una cosa, no sabes mentir – ambos reímos, yo mas debido a que su risa me provoco un cosquilleo en el cuello.

-Lo sé es que…- solté el aire resignadamente – bueno estaba pensando en nuestra próxima visita al bosque – trate de no decir nada mas, solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que yo estaba preparando algo especial para ese día.

-¿en serio?- dijo separándose de mí.

-Si, es solo eso – esta vez fui yo quien se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

Peeta ya no insistió mas en el asunto, seguimos trabajando y yo procure estar más atenta a lo que hacía, así como también de las miradas de Peeta.

Después de que regrese del bosque y asearme, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Jeyson con mi paquete, ya que tenía rato que el tren había entrado a la estación, pero empecé a sentirme ansiosa ya que Peeta estaría pronto aquí y no llegaba nada. Incluso llegue a meditar la posibilidad de ir yo misma a ver si había llegado algo para mí, pero cada que intentaba poner un pie fuera a sabiendas que era para ir a la estación me quedaba congelada en la puerta, lo que provoco que diera un buen brinco cuando Haymitch entro a la casa, no solo yo brinque, si no también él.

-Vaya Katniss, ¿qué rayos haces ahí parada? –

-Yo iba… - no continué porque me percate que traía una caja - ¿es ese el chocolate? –

-Si, no le pude decir a Jeyson que te lo trajera ya que en realidad venia dirigido a mi –

La caja venia marcada con mi nombre en una caligrafía muy pulcra, me sorprendió un poco su tamaño ya que solo pedí un poco, pero era bastante grande.

-Es… es un poco grande, creo que es mucho chocolate –

-Pues no estoy seguro que sea solo chocolate – Haymitch deposito la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Eres muy amable Haymitch y creo que estuvo mejor que viniera dirigido a ti, así menos Peeta sospechara y más si a su amiguita Jill se le hubiera ocurrido meter las narices donde no –

-Oh vamos no me digas que aun sigues con eso – dijo Haymitch muy divertido.

-Pues… no me ha vuelto a decir nada y Peeta no ha comentado algo al respecto, pero siento que ella pues… no lo sé – me encogí de hombros a la vez que me sonrojaba.

-Hay Preciosa, pues yo ya te dije que debes hacer –

-Pues...-

No pude decir nada porque Haymitch rio en ese momento, su risa era muy escandalosa – Me tengo que ir, tengo que…-

-Si, si me imagino que tienes que ir a revisar el paquete que recibiste –

-Pues si, me llego alimento para los gansos, últimamente han estado muy escandalosos ya que no es suficiente lo que les doy – Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza en cuanto lo vi salir.

Guarde el paquete tal cual me lo dejo Haymitch, decidí que lo revisaría más tarde, puesto que Peeta no tardaría en venir para que comiéramos juntos.

En cuanto Peeta estuvo ahí me mostro un sobre que traía en las manos, el cual venía dirigido a mi.

-Me lo dio Jeyson cuando fui a recoger mis suministros de la panadería, dijo que vino aquí, pero posiblemente estabas aun en el bosque –

-¿de quién es? – pregunte extrañada.

-Es del distrito 4 – Peeta sonrío y agito el sobre por el aire mientras yo trataba de quitárselo.

En cuanto dijo el distrito supe muy bien que era, pero el muy villano no me dejaba tomarlo, se aprovechaba de que era un poco más alto que yo, por lo que empecé hacerle cosquillas para tratar que bajara sus brazos, cosa que dio resultado.

-Para, para, esta bien te lo daré – dijo tratando de que me calmara – solo con una condición –

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál condición? Viene dirigida a mi – dije divertida.

-No importa, me la dieron a mi, así que tendrás que pagar por el servicio de traértela a tu casa – él me dio una sonrisa picara.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es tu condición Mellark? – dije siguiéndole el juego y regresándole la sonrisa.

-mm pues que me des un beso – él me jalo con su mano libre a la vez que me abrazaba y me daba un beso en los labios. Yo le correspondí aun sonriendo y oprimiendo su labio inferior entre mis labios, al mismo tiempo que me colgaba de su cuello para impedir que se separara de mi. Nos besamos durante un rato, hasta que sentí que un ligero roce en mi mejilla con el sobre que aun sostenía Peeta.

-Bueno, si es así como vas a pagar por traerte algo, lo hare más seguido – dijo mientras me daba el sobre, yo solo le di un ligero codazo.

-Sabes que no tienes que traer nada a cambio de algo así – dije pícaramente mientras revisaba el remitente, para después abrir cuidadosamente el sobre.

Dentro encontré una de las fotografías más hermosas que podía haber visto de un bebe, era como si estuviera viendo a Finnick de pequeño, a excepción de los ojos, ya que esos eran los de Annie, su hijo era tal cual me lo habían descrito, igual a su padre, con una sonrisa sincera. No solo había una fotografía si no tres, una con Annie, otra con mi madre y Johanna y una del bebe solo.

Por un momento me sentí rara al ver a mi madre cargando al pequeño Finnick, aparte de que la vi muy delgada, al parecer no solo yo sufría aun las consecuencias de perder a mi hermana, pero a pesar de eso se veía tranquila, feliz por tener a Annie y su bebe con ella, a la vez que Annie se veía muy hermosa cargando su bebe y sobre todo tranquila, nada alterada, por lo que podía concluir que fue un gran acierto el que estuvieran juntas.

Cuando Peeta se fue a descansar a su casa decidí revisar el paquete de Effie, ya que estaban muy intrigada por su tamaño. Al abrirlo vi que traía varias cosas, en primera venia una carta la cual decidí abrir primero antes de ver el contenido de la caja.

"_Hola Katniss, espero que estés muy bien, me dio mucho gusto que Haymitch recurriera a mi para poderte ayudar en algo, ahora ya sabes que lo que necesites yo tratare de conseguírtelo._

_Primero que nada me encanta el hecho de que quieras hacer algo especial para el cumpleaños de Peeta, es tan romántico…" _ en ese momento me preocupe, ya que era mas que evidente que Effie estaba al tanto de la relación y siendo como era, pues podría hablar de mas, me pregunte en ese instante que era lo que estaba pensando Haymitch al darle detalles de para qué quería yo el chocolate.

"_es genial que tengas ese tipo de detalles, ya que Peeta se lo merece, ahora por otro lado quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, Haymitch me tiene al tanto de la situación y me pidió que fuera muy discreta, ya que al parecer ustedes no quieren que pues… su relación siga siendo del dominio público, cosa que para serte sincera no veo el caso, pero finalmente es su decisión y la respeto. _

_Bueno, cuando Haymitch me conto un poco de cómo estaban (ah porque te he de decir que el muy cretino no quería soltar prenda, hasta que pues… ya sabes con un poco de persuasión me conto sobre ustedes) pues entramos en algunos detalles, donde él me dijo que pues tal vez no te vendrían nada mal algunas de las cosas que te envió, espero no haberme equivocado con respecto a tu talla, ya que él me dijo que estabas muy delgada, por lo que te pido con toda la confianza que me hables y me digas como te quedo todo; al final de esta carta te pongo mis datos, para que no tengas que recurrir a ese tonto de Haymitch, ya que pues… estamos de acuerdo que él puede ser un bruto al pedir las cosas." _ Cada vez me desconcertaba mas esta carta, tanto en el hecho de que Haymitch confiara en Effie para contarle nuestras cosas y también en lo… diferente que leía a Effie, es decir, no era la misma a la que conocí, claro había algunos detalles que la seguían distinguiendo, pero aun así me preguntaba qué tipo de relación era la que tenían, se me hacia increíble.

"_Ojala que todo te sea de utilidad, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, simplemente te comento que en la caja del chocolate trae las instrucciones de cómo prepararlo, creo que es suficiente para un buen rato, claro a no ser que Peeta lo utilice para su panadería, que por cierto me muero de ganas por conocer; por otro lado te envió unas botas como las que según yo siempre utilizas cuando vas al bosque, un par de jeans, una chamarra y unas cuantas blusas y playeras, todo esto debido a que Haymitch me dijo que ya parecías retrato con la misma ropa, así que pues al comentarme eso me tome la libertad de también enviarte un poco de ropa interior, que espero pues sea de tu agrado, se que tenemos gustos muy diferentes pero espero que no me haya equivocado al escoger, Haymitch me dijo mas o menos que era lo que mas te serviría, a mi me hubiera gustado enviarte un vestido, pero él dijo que era poco probable que lo utilizaras, pero no pude evitar también enviarte unas cremas de cuerpo, depilatorias y sobre todo un poco de protector solar, ya que pasas un buen rato expuesta al sol, y te repito, con toda la confianza puedes hablarme para ver si te cambio algo o prefieres otra cosa. En verdad me encantaría poder platicar contigo y también con Peeta, espero algún día se tomen un tiempo y me llamen, les mando muchos saludos, cuiden de Haymitch, él los estima mucho, me atrevo a decir que son como unos hijos para él, aunque los moleste, porque si, suele ser muy irritante. Cuídate y estamos en contacto"._

En verdad se me hacia increíble que Effie fuera la que estuviera escribiendo esas cosas, principalmente el leer que se preocupaba por Haymitch de ese modo. Definitivamente había cambiado, tanto ella como Haymitch, porque el Haymitch que nos llevo en el primer tren jamás se involucraría con la Effie que estaba muy animada el día de nuestra cosecha. Era muy extraño leer que en verdad había algo entre ello y si a eso le sumamos la distancia, aunque tal vez esa era la clave, ya que siempre se la pasaban peleando.

Revise el contenido de la caja, efectivamente el chocolate traía instrucciones de preparado, el cual no era la gran cosa, de hecho ya me imaginaba el procedimiento; me sentía algo renuente al empezar a sacar el resto del contenido, ya que digamos que los gusto de Effie no eran muy… muy buenos, solo esperaba no encontrarme con colores fluorescentes o chillones.

Lo primero que saque fueron un par de pantalones, uno era de mezclilla sencillo y otro era de gabardina con algunas bolsas cargo, muy parecidos a los que llegue a tener cuando fue el vasallaje, por lo que fueron de mi agrado. Saque una chamarra con forro, al parecer era muy calientita, el único inconveniente que le encontré fue el color, ya que era vino, pero aun así era muy bonita.

Me sentí un poco mas tranquila una vez que tuve estas prendas fuera, puesto que Effie si había tomado en cuenta mis gustos al escoger las cosas.

Al sacar el resto del contenido del paquete vi las cremas que menciono, me sorprendí al ver que eran varias, unas para la noche otras para el día y aparte el protector solar. Las blusas y las playeras eran de varios colores, para mi gusto algunas un poco… fuertes en cuanto al color, pero tratándose de Effie se podría decir que eran normales. Por último saque una pequeña caja que supuse yo, contenía la ropa interior que menciono, me sentía apenada tan solo al verla; el que alguien más que no fuera mi madre o yo, escogiera algo tan… íntimo me hacía sentir incomoda. Al abrirlo encontré 3 conjuntos de algodón, digamos que normales, tal vez no como los que acostumbro a usar pero no tenían nada extraño, mi sorpresa fue al sacar el cuarto conjunto ya que era en un color rosa con encajes y digamos que, algo diminuto para mi gusto, sin embargo no podía dejar de agradecer a Effie el que se tomara la molestia al mandarme todo esto, incluso no sabía si esto le había generado algún gasto extra, por lo que tenía que hablarle lo antes posible para agradecerle el favor.

Guarde la caja tal cual con todo, no quería que Peeta la descubriera y con eso empezara hacer preguntas, por un momento dude de donde guardarla, ya que Peeta empezaba a tener cosas dentro del closet, por lo que la lleve a la que era la habitación de mi madre, esperando que al menos de aquí a su cumpleaños el no entrara para nada aquí.

Al día siguiente hable con Haymitch, primero para darle las gracias por pedirle a Effie que enviara la ropa y en segunda para ver que tanto le había contado de nosotros, pero debido a que no se encontraba en un estado muy conveniente, no pudo responder muy bien, simplemente me dijo que no me preocupara, que solo había dicho lo necesario y que Effie era alguien en quien confiar.

* * *

N/A: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUE TAL? SE MERECE REVIEWS? BUENO NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, POR TODOS SUS FABULOSOS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD ME SACAN UNAS ENORMES SONRISAS, OJALA TENGA TIEMPO DE AGRADECERLES A CADA UNA, PERO EN GENERAL SON GENIALES. NO OLVIDEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PUES LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	66. El Cumpleaños

HOLAAAA! AQUI ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, HAN SIDO GENIALES, EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ALENTARME TANTO, POR SACARME SEMEJANTES SONRISAS.

¿QUE TAL LES PARECIERON LOS POSTERS QUE HAN ESTADO SALIENDO?, EN LO PERSONAL ME HAN ENCANTADO, ESPERO QUE LA PELI SEA GENIAL, MEJOR QUE LA PRIMERA. BUENO DESPUES DE ESTE DESPLANTE LES DEJO EL CAPI. :D

* * *

Capitulo 66

Note un poco serio a Peeta, algo callado e incluso algo molesto, supongo que debido a que me pregunto varias veces que qué tenía o en que pensaba, ya que yo no sabía como ocultar mi ansias y al mismo tiempo mis nervios porque todo saliera bien el día de mañana.

Había estado practicando todos los días las canciones que había hecho para él, me sentía muy tranquila a al escuchar los sinsajos repetirlas, puesto que se escuchaban a mi parecer muy bien.

-¿a qué hora quieres que salgamos mañana? – dijo Peeta mientras hacia una lista de lo que iba a necesitar para hacer el pastel de bodas de Hilary y Thom.

-Pues… sería bueno salir temprano, para aprovechar el día y regresar a buena hora, ya que como te pudiste dar cuenta si hay que caminar bastante –

-ok, pero… ¿a qué hora entonces quieres que este aquí? – si, definitivamente estaba molesto, no se si porque tal vez en su cabeza aun creía que mi actitud era debido a que pronto Gale estaría por aquí.

-No pues es tu cumpleaños, tu dime a qué hora quieres, es tu día de complacencias – le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de disminuir la tensión que había en ese momento.

-mm… pues si dices que hay que salir temprano estaré aquí a las siete, ¿está bien? –

-Claro, es buena hora – me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno voy a la panadería quede…-

-¿tan temprano? – lo interrumpí algo extrañada – ¿la vas a cerrar temprano? – me extraño mucho que se fuera antes, ya que regularmente iba solo a cerrar.

-No es solo que… bueno deje algunos pendientes y Jill me pidió que fuera un poco antes hoy –

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, a pesar de que ya no la había visto, aun me seguía molestando que esa chica estuviera tan cerca de Peeta.

-¿te puedo acompañar? – le dije dudosa.

-Eh… claro, si gustas – Peeta se vio extrañado.

-Pues entonces vamos –

Al entrar a la panadería vimos que Jill estaba en la parte trasera, al escuchar la puerta que se abrió, salió muy… emocionada, ella iba vestida para mi gusto muy elegante, con un vestido rosa que se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo; no podía negarlo, era muy bonita y atractiva.

En cuanto me vio su semblante cambio por completo, pasó de una sonrisa emocionada a una cara de muy pocos amigos y mas porque yo iba de la mano de Peeta.

-Hola Jill, ¿Qué se ha ofrecido? – dijo Peeta muy tranquilo.

-Pues nada, todo tranquilo – se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí, perdón si llegue un poco mas tarde de lo que me pediste – Peeta empezaba a revisar las charolas y acomodar, para que todo se viera mas presentable.

Yo me extrañe un poco por ese comentario, ¿_para qué quería Jill que estuviera Peeta mas temprano?_ Y mas aun porque ella no hizo nada por empezar alistarse para salir.

-Si está bien – dijo muy desanimada.

Peeta la volteo a ver, extrañado supongo que porque ella no hizo el intento de salir o algún otro comentario al respecto. Yo simplemente me fui atrás del mostrador a sentarme en la silla que había ahí.

-Yo pensé que querías que llegara antes para poderte ir temprano – le dijo él.

-Bueno es que… yo…- ella volteo a verme de reojo, era obvio que no se sentía nada cómoda con mi presencia – ya no es necesario, se cancelaron mis planes – al decir esto me vio directamente y como siempre me vio de abajo hacia arriba.

-Es una pena- dijo Peeta amablemente – de todas maneras si gustas irte temprano - él se encogió de hombros – finalmente tengo que sacar los pendientes para el viernes y pues también aquí esta Katniss –

Yo solo observaba, definitivamente Jill no se sentía a gusto con mi presencia, al parecer en verdad le había molestado mucho que estuviera ahí, por lo que me llegue a preguntar si sus planes no incumbían en realidad a Peeta.

-Bueno pues… - ella dudo y por segunda vez me volteo a ver – ya que lo ofreces pues creo que mejor me voy, pero antes necesito que vengas atrás, sirve que Katniss está aquí y puede cuidar el mostrador –

-Si, de hecho necesito checar uno suministros, vamos – le dijo Peeta como si nada.

A mi no me pareció para nada la situación, ¿qué le tenía que decir que era necesario ir a la parte trasera de la panadería?, así como también rogaba porque no entrara nadie, ya que aun seguía sin relacionarme con la demás personas del distrito; sí le hablaba ya a mas gente, pero aun había miradas y comentarios que me incomodaban, no me hacían sentir con confianza para relacionarme.

Permanecí muy callada tratando de escuchar algo proveniente de la parte trasera, tal vez de que estaban hablando o que sucedía, pero lo único fue un par de risas de ambos, cosa que me molesto, en verdad que no soportaba a esta chica y menos que Peeta se llevara tan bien con ella, aun sabiendo que yo me sentía muy celosa de ella. No pude mas y decidí ir a ver que sucedía, porque demoraban tanto; cuando entre a la bodega me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Jill y Peeta abrazados, me congele con la escena, no supe que hacer, en verdad estaba muy sorprendida.

Peeta se percato de mi presencia y rápidamente des hizo el abrazo y se acerco a mi con la algo en las manos, yo no sabía si salir corriendo o lanzarme en contra de Jill o… Peeta.

-Mira Kat, Jill me acaba de dar esto de cumpleaños – Yo no sabía qué hacer, él se veía tan tranquilo y ella… ella tenía esa sonrisa burlona, a la vez que me veía desafiante.

Una vez que Peeta estuvo a mi lado, rosando levemente mi mano con la suya, se dirigió a Jill con una sonrisa… sincera.

-Oficialmente este es mi primer regalo de cumpleaños, muchas gracias –

-De nada es un placer – contesto ella – espero te guste yo misma lo hice – voltee a ver el obsequio y era una bufanda con un gorro tejidos a mano.

-Vaya, no te hubieras molestado –

-No es ninguna molestia, tratándose de ti – ella sonreía ampliamente, mientras que yo me quede callada y sentir mi cara arder, que en cualquier momento explotaría, _¿Qué era o que pretendía, qué no le quedaba clara la situación?_ En ese momento recordé las palabras que en alguna ocasión me llego a decir Haymitch "tú tienes las armas".

-Si que eres detallista – le dije tratando de utilizar el tono más cordial que podía; ambos voltearon a verme sorprendidos por mi repentina intervención, ya que no había dicho nada en todo este rato o más bien desde que llegue a la panadería – ahora "mi chico del pan" estarás listo para el invierno – le dije a Peeta, haciendo más énfasis en eso de "mi chico del pan", para después darle un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labio y colgarme de su cuello.

Yo solo veía de reojo a Jill, mientras que le daba una sonrisa a Peeta, ella se quedo muy quieta, así como también se le veía muy… descompuesta, mientras que Peeta se veía algo sorprendido.

-Cielos Jill si que te adelantaste – dije aun tratando de estar muy tranquila.

-Pues como mañana no va estar Peeta por aquí – dijo muy molesta – quise darle su regalo antes -

-En verdad muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado – contesto Peeta, poniendo su mano libre en mi cintura, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Jill.

-Es una bonita bufanda, el color me gusta – era de un verde agua – solo que a mi novio le gusta mas el naranja – ambos voltearon a verme muy sorprendidos, incluso puedo decir que Peeta se incomodo mucho.

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy – dijo ella muy decepcionada o más bien molesta.

-Si claro, nos vemos el viernes por la tarde, que descanses – contesto Peeta.

-Adiós Jill – dije pegándome más a Peeta.

En cuanto Jill estuvo afuera me aleje de Peeta rumbo al mostrador, pero él no permitió que siguiera caminando, tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome hacia él para que lo viera de frente; el regalo ya lo había dejado en una de las mesas.

-Kat, espera yo… -

-No digas nada – era obvio que estaba un poco molesta.

-No te pongas así, simplemente me dio un obsequio –

-Si pero no tenías porque aceptarle un abrazo – mis celos en verdad me estaban controlando.

Al escucharme Peeta solo sonrió y me atrajo más hacia él – me encanta que te pongas así de celosa, pero sabes que la única que me interesa eres tu – esto último me lo susurro casi sobre mis labios mientras yo trataba de aflojar un poco su agarre, lo cual no sucedió. Peeta intento unir nuestros labios, pero yo me gire, en verdad me molestaba que Peeta le permitiera tantas atribuciones a Jill y mas sabiendo que ella estaba muy interesada en él.

-Vamos Bonita – me dijo al oído, lo que provoco que me estremeciera – sabes que te amo – yo no pude mas y lo abrace por la cintura.

-Yo también te amo – le conteste – pero no me gusta que Jill y tu estén tan cerca, Peeta a ella le gustas –

-Pero yo no estoy interesado en nadie más que tu – me susurro antes de unir nuestros labios. Sus labios sabían mucho a canela esta ocasión, yo quería saciarme de dicho sabor, por lo que le pedí acceso a su boca, cosa que Peeta no tardo en concederme. Nuestros labios se movían a un ritmo… se podría decir que propio.

Peeta aflojo su agarre para subir y bajar sus manos en mi costado, mientras que yo deje su cintura para aferrarme a su cuello y jugar con su cabello. Estuvimos durante un buen rato con ese ritmo, hasta que Peeta hizo un movimiento donde paso rozando mi pecho derecho, situación que nos tenso a ambos, a la vez provoco que sintiera como se aceleraba mi pulso por su roce, así como también hizo que nuestras respiración se agitara aun mas, mientras que Peeta por un instante no supo que hacer, debido a que titubeo en si quitar o no su mano y detuvo el movimiento de sus labios, yo decidí no soltarlo y continuar con el beso, situación que le volvió a dar confianza para continuar con el beso.

Pudimos permanecer así durante otro buen rato, si no es porque alguien entro a la panadería provocando que diéramos un salto, afortunadamente no estamos a la vista, ya que aun estábamos en la parte trasera.

-Tengo que…- fue lo único que dijo Peeta.

-Si, si, ve – le dije algo sonrojada.

Decidimos irnos a descansar temprano para estar al máximo para el siguiente día, por lo que Peeta se fue un poco antes a su casa esa noche que de costumbre, lo que me ayudo a dejar todo listo y ensayar una vez mas las canciones, claro en un tono bajo para evitar que alguien me escuchara, también deje todo listo para preparar el chocolate al otro día antes de que Peeta llegara por mi.

Me fui a dormir muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, solo esperaba que a Peeta le gustara todo lo que había preparado para él, que en verdad lo sorprendiera. Me sentía aun molesta porque Jill fuera la primera en darle algo, algo que constantemente tendría presente Peeta si decidía usar, por lo que no pude evitar sentir mas celos.

Cuando tuve listo el chocolate y comprobé que quedara bien, tomando solo medio vaso; lo serví en un par de termos para que se mantuviera a una buena temperatura y los coloque dentro de la mochila. Peeta llego cinco minutos antes de las siete, se le veía mucho mas animado.

-Hey hola, feliz cumpleaños – le di un fuerte abrazo y un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Gracias bonita – contesto abrazándome con fuerza – ¿estás lista? –

-Claro, vamos cumpleañero, es hora – tome la mochila y me la colgué.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – él se veía curioso.

-Nada en especial, cosas que podemos utilizar – me encogí de hombros.

-¿quieres que te ayude? – me dijo muy amable.

-No gracias, tu llevas ya bastante – y así era, ya que Peeta llevaba la mochila con el desayuno, ya que él había insistido desde un día antes.

Al atravesar el distrito nos encontramos con varias personas que nos veían andar tomados de la mano, algunos nos sonreían, mientras que otros se veían sorprendidos, yo trate de dejar pasar esto, finalmente no podíamos tener nuestra relación oculta por siempre, al contrario creo que era mejor que la gente del distrito se diera cuenta, porque si había mas chicas como Jill, lo mejor era que fueran buscando otras opciones.

Caminos tranquilamente hasta el lago, sin agitarnos y todo el camino fuimos hablando de muchas cosas, incluso platicamos de la vista de Gale y como nos sentíamos al respecto, cosa que hizo que me diera cuenta que Peeta, a pesar de que me decía que no le afectaba y que estaba tranquilo, mentía, ya que en verdad ese tema lo tenía inquieto, solo esperaba que cuando Gale estuviera aquí, no le diera alguna crisis o se sintiera mal por mi culpa.

También hablamos de la posibilidad de invitar a mi madre y Annie a que nos visitaran para poder conocer al bebe, ya que Peeta dijo que él no iba a ninguna parte sin mi.

-Las dos veces que salí del distrito lo hice contigo, así que no pienso salir del distrito si no vas tu –

-Pero piénsalo, tu tienes la oportunidad de ver todos los cambio, de volver a ver el mar y conocer al bebe de Annie, no se, tal vez incluso ver cómo ha cambiado el capitolio –

-Nooo – negó con la cabeza – entiende, yo no salgo si tu no vas conmigo y pues si me causa curiosidad todo eso que dices, pero también no quiero jamás en mi vida volver a pisar el capitolio –

-Ok, lo entiendo, entonces veremos si mi madre y Annie aceptan, obvio seria mas adelante que Finnick este mas grande y pues también no sé cómo se va mover eso de los viajes entre distritos, si vaya a costar, también dependerá de eso – dije mientras empezábamos entrar al claro del lago.

En cuanto Peeta vislumbro el paisaje se quedo parado con los ojos muy abiertos, se veía muy sorprendido y a la vez muy feliz.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi chico del pan – le dije al oído

-Vaya esto es muy bonito, en verdad se ve más bonito que cuando venimos en verano – era de esperar que le gustara el lago en sus colores otoñales, ya que el naranja dominaba mucho, incluso estaba mucho mas naranja que la última vez que estuve aquí, algunos árboles empezaban ya a deshojarse mucho, por lo que el piso estaba cundido de hojas, incluso la calma del lago tenía en su superficie varias hojas.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar – dije muy satisfecha por su reacción.

-Claro bonita – sonrío pícaramente – pero sabes, no tanto como tu – él me tomo por la cintura para darme un largo y tranquilo beso en los labios.

Saque una manta de la mochila para que nos sentáramos ahí y no estar sobre las hojas, Peeta se ofreció a encender el fuego y poder calentar lo que traíamos de desayuno, ambos recolectamos leña para que fuera mas rápido. Justo cuando logro tener un fuego decente, decidí sacar el chocolate de la mochila.

-Bien quiero que brindemos – dije algo sonrojada.

-¿a si? – él me vio divertido mientras aceptaba el termo y yo me sentaba a su lado

-Si, por ti, por ser tan excelente persona y por estas siempre a mi lado – yo no dejaba de ver esos ojos azules, que en esta ocasión tenían un brillo muy peculiar – por ser tan fuerte, cariñoso, tolerante y… - no pude evitar sonrojarme – tan buen besador – esto último lo dije casi en sus labios.

-woau – dijo simplemente para unir nuestros labios y disfrutar de ese sabor canela que tanto me gustaba, fue un beso largo, pero tranquilo.

Yo me separe de él y levante el termo a la altura de nuestros rostros - ¿salud? – dije dudosa.

-Salud bonita – Peeta se inclino y tomo del termo, yo hice como que tomaba, pero en realidad no me quería perder ni la mas mínima expresión que hiciera, la cual fue abrir mucho sus ojos y volver a tomar otro sorbo, como para comprobar que en verdad estaba tomando chocolate.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste? - me dijo mientras volvía a tomar –

-Ya ves, uno tiene sus contactos – dije muy divertida y satisfecha por su sorpresa.

-Esta delicioso, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – volvió a insistir.

-Pues no fue fácil, pero lo conseguí, llegue a pensar que no lo tendría para tu cumpleaños, pero al menos llego a tiempo en el tren –

-¿tu lo hiciste? – continuo bebiendo.

-Así es y afortunadamente quedo suficiente en casa para preparar mas – me acerque a él lo bastante para dejar mis labios a centímetros del suyo – Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente – me sentía tan contenta de verlo así.

-Gracias mi Bonita, en verdad me has sorprendido –

-Tal vez no es algo que pues… puedas tener ahí como… una bufanda – no pude evitar pensar en el regalo de Jill – pero es algo sincero – justo cuando empezaba a separarme de él, me sujeto del rostro.

-No digas eso, esto es mucho mejor, porque tu te esmeraste, conseguiste lo necesario para darme esto, para sorprenderme, empezando desde el lago, que sabes que el naranja es mi color favorito – solo estábamos separados a escasos milímetro, podía sentir la vibración de voz – y esta hermoso en esta época de año, te fijaste en ese detalle, así como también recordaste lo mucho que me gusta el chocolate, esos detalles hacen de este día perfecto –

Peeta unió nuestros labios al finalizar esto, dando ligeros roces, provocando a mis labios, haciendo que necesitara más de él, por lo que lo tome también del rostro e hice más profundo el beso. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que un pequeño re chinillo proveniente del estomago de Peeta hizo que nos separáramos.

-Creo que hay que desayunar – dije entre risas.

- mmm creo que mi estomago se ha aliado a Haymitch – Peeta se sujetaba el estomago mientras me daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

N/A: AAAAAHHHH QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? SOLO ESPERO QUE SI, PORQUE SE QUE MUCHAS HAN ESTADO ESERANDO ESE DIA, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PUES ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL SABADO O DOMINGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, AHORA SI YA VA MAS AVANZADO. LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.


	67. El Regalo

HEY! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, TAL VEZ ALGO TARDE PERO NO FUE POSIBLE ANTES, SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER MUCHOTE SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SEGUIR HISTORIA, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR OTRO LADO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LAS CANCIONES, INCLUSO LA IDEA BASE ME PERTENECEN, SIMPLEMENTE DEJE VIAJA MI IMAGINACION DE QUE FUE LO QUE PUDO PASAR AL FINAL DE SINSAJO. SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPI ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHOTE COMO A MI.

* * *

Capitulo 67

Desayunamos entre risas, era a leguas que estábamos muy tranquilos y relajados, cosa que le atribuí a que el lago se había convertido en nuestro lugar especial, el lugar que nos aislaba de todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, ya que solo éramos Peeta y yo, sin problemas, sin personas viéndonos, juzgándonos, molestándonos.

-¿Kat vas a cazar hoy? – dijo Peeta mientras guardábamos lo que habíamos sacado.

-mm no lo sé, ¿Por qué? –

-Es que… - él dudo en seguir.

-¿Qué pasa? – lo tome de la mano.

-Bueno es que quería… pedirte un favor – era muy extraño ver a Peeta sonrojado.

-Claro – dije extrañada – para el cumpleañero lo que quiera – sonreí.

-Pues quiero hacer una pintura contigo – dijo muy avergonzado; yo no pude evitar sonrójame también.

-Oh vaya yo…-

-Si, es que me gustaría pintarte con el lago de fondo, ya tengo la visión de cómo seria, no… no es necesario que estés ahí mucho tiempo, solo es para poner la base de tu silueta y pues parte de tus facciones –

-¿estas seguro de… bueno, por qué ponerme en un paisaje tan bonito? –

-Porque tu eres muy bonita y eso lo haría mas bonito aun – él sonreía, al parecer la timidez de pedirme que posara para su pintura había pasado.

-Pero… mis ropas no son muy bonitas yo…-

-vamos Kat, así es como precisamente me gustaría pintarte, aparte es ropa nueva ¿no es así? – si que era muy observador, yo pensé que no se había percatado de que utilizaba la ropa que me había mandado Effie, pero no paso desapercibido para él.

-Bueno este…-

-Supongo que llego con el chocolate – él se veía muy divertido.

-Si, pero…- suspire tratando de dejar mi vergüenza a un lado – bueno entonces empecemos –

Peeta sonreía como un niño, se veía muy emocionado y empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para empezar el dibujo; era tan… satisfactorio verlo de esa manera.

Después de dar unos pasos y buscar el mejor ángulo me indico donde sentarme, diciéndome que me sentara de forma natural, como si estuviera disfrutando tan solo del paisaje. Si me extrañaba un poco que estuviéramos haciendo esto, ya que él tenía una excelente visión cuando se trataba de sus cuadros, tan solo sus primeros cuadros fueron muy buenos porque plasmo perfectamente bien todo lo sucedido en los primeros juegos, sin necesidad de posar, pero yo no iba a negarle nada el día de hoy.

Mientas el pintaba y yo estaba ahí sentada, sintiéndome algo incomoda y a la vez… algo tonta por no hacer nada, le platique que fue Effie quien me mando todo, la ropa, el chocolate y la supuesta relación que había entre ella y Haymitch.

-No sé, siento que en el fondo presentía que era ella, cuando dijo que una mujer era quien le enviaba su dotación – él se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad creo que tienes razón, pero ella siempre renegaba de… bueno su forma de tomar, porque lo… le manda el alcohol, es algo que no me explico –

-Mmm no se - Peeta escuchaba muy atento a lo que le decía pero también estaba muy concentrado en la pintura – es difícil de entenderlos, primero, es una extraña relación, la distancia, cuando estaban juntos peleaban y son taaaann diferentes –

-Eso es lo mas extraño, no sé, me da la impresión que Haymitch… pues tal vez solo… no sé –

-¿crees que él solo sigue el juego? – dijo al fin Peeta.

-Me da esa impresión – le dije algo apenada – pero también esta el hecho de que Effie le envía lo que quiere y si lees la carta que me envió… - dude un poco – ella en verdad lo estima y siento que lo conoce bien, al menos da esa impresión al leer la carta –

-Creo que solo ellos saben bien que es lo que hay en realidad, solo espero que Effie deje de enviarle alcohol, por su bien –

-Tal vez si hablamos con ella, aparte tiene muchas ganas de platicar con nosotros y también me dijo que moría de ganas por conocer tu panadería, y sabes una cosa quiero ver con quien podemos conseguir una cámara para enseñársela también a mi madre, Annie y Johana, ellas también tienen mucha curiosidad, en especial mi madre – le di una amplia sonrisa.

-Podría ser buena idea – Peeta siguió muy lacónico en su trabajo, tanto que llego un momento en que nos quedamos callados, por lo que se me ocurrió que era el momento de darle su segundo regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Peeta? – dije algo temerosa, tanto por desconcentrarlo, así como también porque en verdad le gustara mi regalo.

-Dime – él estaba muy concentrado con su pintura.

-¿puedo darte tu obsequio de cumpleaños? –

-Vaya…- levanto al vista – sabes que…-

-No es necesario que…- no lo deje continuar - tu te muevas y tampoco que yo me mueva –

-No entiendo – él me sonrió confundió.

-Sigue pintando, ya lo veraz – _o mas bien escucharas _dije para mis adentros; él solo me sonrío – vamos no importa sigue pintando, solo sigue el juego –

-Bu… bueno – sonrío y continúo con su trabajo, mientras que yo inhalé profundamente para carraspear un poco y de esa manera afinar. Solo esperaba que me saliera bien y que a él le gustara la canción que primero me costó un poco de trabajo en escribir. (N/A: lamento la interrupción, pero es aquí donde les digo cual es la canción y la pongan, les dejo el link para mas fácil " w w tu be watch?v =P i8h0b Lf SMM")

"Cuaandooo te besoooo….

Peeta inmediatamente levanto la vista al escucharme, impresionado pero a la vez me regalaba una de sus tan características sonrisas, sin decir nada, simplemente empezó a poner mas atención, es mas, dejo a un lado el lienzo y fijo toda su atención en mi.

Todo un océanoo  
me corre por las venas  
Nacen flores en mi cuerpo cual jardín  
Y me abonas y me podas soy feliz  
Y sobre mi lenguaaa  
se desviste un ruiseñor  
Y entre sus alitas  
nos amamos sin pudor  
Cuaando me besaaass….  
Un premio nobel le regalas aaaa mi bocaaa  
Cuando te besooo…  
Te abres y cierras  
Como alas  
de mariposaa  
Y bautiza tu saliva mi ilusión  
Y me muerdes hasta el fondo….. laa razón  
Y un gemido se desnuda  
Sale de tu voz  
Le sigo los pasos y me dobla el corazón  
Cuando me besas  
se prenden todas la estrellas  
Eeeeeenn….La aurora ….  
Y sobre mi lengua se desviste un ruiseñor  
Y entre sus alitas nos amamos sin pudor  
Cuaaando me besaaass…..  
Un premio nobel le regalas aaaaaa….Mi bocaaa…  
Cuando te besoooo…  
Tiembla la luna sobre el rio, y seeeeee….Rebosaaaaaan…..

A mitad de la canción Peeta ya estaba a mi lado, yo me sentía muy nerviosas, no sé porque, tal vez porque era la primera vez que cantaba algo de mi autoría, pero aun así la cante hasta al final, escuchando como los sinsajos repetían toda la canción y haciendo añicos el papel que tenía en mis manos, el cual contenía la letra de la canción.

Al finalizar, solo pude sentir los brazos de Peeta a mi alrededor que me levantaban ligeramente del suelo, yo simplemente me aferre a él.

-Kat es… hermosa, yo… ¿esa canción…? – yo sonreía al escucharlo, era muy graciosa su reacción.

-Es tuya – le conteste antes de que siguiera diciendo palabras sin sentido – yo…- me sonroje – yo la escribí para ti –

-Woau, bonita es… quiero oírla de nuevo – me sentía muy feliz, se podría decir que hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de plena y solo Peeta podía lograr eso.

-Yo… bueno… está bien, debido a que es mi regalo para ti, no se tal vez no es algo…- no pude continuar porque tenía lo labios de Peeta sobre los míos, despertando al tan característico hormigueo que siempre sentía.

Después de un largo tiempo donde nos estuvimos besando y dando leves caricias en nuestras mejillas, Peeta recargo su frente sobre la mía viéndome directamente – Por favor, cántala de nuevo –

Simplemente sonreí para volverla a cantar, pero esta vez fue más… intimo, fue mas un susurro para él, puesto que estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que deje el contacto que teníamos a través de nuestras frentes y lo gire un poco para tener el acceso total a su oído, tan es así, que mi boca estaba demasiado cerca de su oído, haciendo que Peeta suspirara en mas de una ocasión, así como también puedo decir que llego a estremecerse, no se si era por la canción o por el hecho de mi boca rozo varias veces su oreja.

Fue mas difícil para los sinsajos seguirme, puesto que simplemente esta vez se la cante a Peeta, olvidándonos ambos de todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Sencillamente solo éramos él y yo.

Nos abrazamos al finalizar la canción, sin decir nada, simplemente expresando lo que sentíamos de esa manera. Nuevamente me deje llevar y me aferre a él, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a depositar pequeños besos por su mandíbula, provocando que Peeta me abrazara con fuerza llevando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, lo cual hizo que una de sus manos estuviera un poco… mas abajo, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo, ya que el ejerció incluso un poco de presión en esa zona y echo la cabeza a un lado para darme mejor acceso a su mandíbula y cuello, permitiéndome sentir su barba de un día, la cual era apenas perceptible.

Yo jamás me cansaría de hacer esto, era tan satisfactorio tener a Peeta así; conocer cada centímetro de esta parte de su cuerpo con mi boca, recorrerla una y otra vez.

Él no se quiso quedar atrás y empezó a subir y bajar ligeramente su mano, así como también empezó a darme besos por mi mejilla y cuello, incluso llego el momento que tomo mi lóbulo de mi oído derecho entre sus labios, cosa que provocó que casi mis piernas me fallaran, fue una sensación tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido, era obvio que esa parte de mi era extremadamente sensible.

Al parecer Peeta se percato de esto, puesto que aflojo su abrazo y se alejo para verme al rostro, el cual estaba encendido por un sonrojo.

-¿Es… estas bien…? – dijo entre cortadamente.

-S…si – baje la mirada, ¿cómo le iba a decir lo que su acción había provocado?.

-¿segura? –

Yo aun estaba con la cara clavada en el piso, tratando de controlar todas las emociones – si solo es que… bueno creo que sería conveniente sentarnos, me siento... un poco mareada –

-Ven vamos – me tomo de la mano para dirigirme a la manta que aun estaba extendía al lado de los restos de la fogata.

-Peeta yo… lamento haber interrumpido lo de la pintura, me he movido de mi sitio…- él empezó a reír con muchas ganas, mientras me pasaba la botella con agua.

-No te preocupes por eso bonita, ya tengo lo que quería y cómo crees que iba a preferir seguir con eso en vez de… - dudo un poco – pues en vez de escuchar de esa manera la canción que escribiste –

-Tu canción – dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Cierto, que es mi regalo de cumpleaños, el mejor que pude haber recibido – Peeta se había alejado para recoger el lienzo, ya que entre la canción y mi supuesto mareo lo había dejado botado.

En cuanto estuvo nuevamente a mi lado, le estire la mano para que me enseñara, pero lo escondió, guardándolo en la mochila.

-Oye, porque no me lo enseñas – le reclame.

-Pues porque aun no está terminado, solo están las bases –

-¿ósea que será como aquel cuadro que llegaste a tener en tu estudio y que nunca me enseñaste? – le recrimine.

-Ah… bueno – por un momento Peeta se vio sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba un comentario al respecto – es que pues, resulta que no estaba terminado, de hecho nunca lo termine, ya que en… bueno una crisis lo estropee – se encogió de hombros.

-¿en serio? – no sé por qué, pero me daba la impresión de que Peeta no me estaba diciendo del todo la realidad, pero no quería indagar mucho, ya que no era el momento de hablar de sus crisis, lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal o apenado, que era regularmente lo que le pasaba cuando mencionábamos cosas al respecto de las crisis.

-dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué crees que te mareaste? – en su rostro se veía un poco de preocupación.

-Si ya todo esta bien, no te preocupes, supongo que pues los nervios de la canción, de que te gustara, de que pues todo saliera bien –

-No me ha gustado Kat – dijo divertido – me ha fasinadooo – de repente Peeta se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo con fuerza, logrando que termináramos acostados entre risas.

-¿En verdad te ha gustado? – dije traviesamente, ya que al ver su reacción me sentí con mucho mas valor, por lo que sería mas fácil esta vez cantar la segunda canción.

-Claro que si, nunca me hubiera imaginado un regalo así, es perfecto – Peeta se acomodo de modo que termine recostada sobre su pecho, como cada noche cuando está ahí para protegerme de mis pesadillas.

-Si es así entonces te puedo…dar mi siguiente regalo –

Peeta se incorporo un poco de modo que me pudo ver directo al rostro, el cual a pesar de la confianza que había ganado con la canción anterior se tiño de rosa.

-Vaya ¿otro? – dijo muy emocionado.

-Si, el cual espero que también te guste tanto como el anterior – dije divertida, mientras él ponía cara de sorpresa pero a la vez también de diversión.

Yo me acomode sobre su pecho, haciendo que él se acomodara a la vez, tome aire profundamente y comencé con la segunda canción, aquella que fue mas fácil escribirla. (N/A: ups nuevamente interrumpo, pero les dejo el otro link para que la escuchen a la par que la leen " www. /watch?v=ngF WzmaAFbE" )

Viniste a mí  
como la letra de una bella canción  
melodía que rime con la historia de nuestro amor  
Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tu y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazóoonn….

Nada nos podrá separar  
hacemos armoníaaaaa…  
Eeeeres fuiste y serás  
la dulce melodía que en mi sueño está  
Túu… solo tú ,  
pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música  
Soooloo… túuu…  
Soooloo… túuu…

Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor  
Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón  
Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en esta cancióooon…

Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armoníaaaa…..  
Eeeeres, fuiste y serás  
La dulce melodía que en mi sueño está….

Teee… llevo en mí  
Como la tonada que da vida a esta canción  
Y cooon tu dulce amooorr….  
Me estremeces siempre musitando a mi corazón

Soooloo… túuu…  
Soooloo… túuu…  
soolo túuu…

Esta vez Peeta permaneció muy quieto, simplemente frotando mi brazo con forme yo cantaba y de vez en cuando sintiendo algún apretón y un fuerte suspiro de su parte, yo simplemente cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la canción, concentrada en no equivocarme. Nuevamente los sinsajos me siguieron, dejando al final una tranquila pero a la vez alegre melodía en el aire.

Durante un rato no dijimos nada, solamente seguíamos el compas de nuestra respiración, incluso llegue a preocuparme que a Peeta esta canción no le hubiera gustado tanto como la otra; me removí algo nerviosa, intentando deshacer el abrazo, pero él no me permitió alejarme ni un centímetro de su lado, lo único que me permitió fue levantar la vista para poderlo ver al rostro.

Él sonreía de una manera tan… pasiva, se le veía tranquilo y… si, puedo decir que feliz, lo cual hizo que yo también sonriera y me sintiera feliz.

Peeta me jalo hacia él, de modo que prácticamente estaba sobre de él, nos veíamos directamente a los ojos; en ningún momento quito la sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se viera de un azul extremadamente brillante, un brillo que me envolvió e hizo que me perdiera en tiempo y espacio.

-Gracias mi bonita, son las canciones mas hermosas que he escuchado… - él inhalo hondo – nunca me hubiera esperado algo así, me has dado el mejor regalo, el escucharte cantar es lo mejor, hace que entre en una pasividad que dadas las circunstancias, en ocasiones me cuesta mucho trabajo tener –

Su comentario hizo que sonrojara, pero también me hizo sentir muy tranquila y feliz de que elegí un buen regalo, que a pesar de que había mas personas que le podían dar cosas… materiales, mi regalo se le iba a quedar grabado por siempre.

-Gracias a ti por ser como eres – le dije – por estar _siempre_ a mi lado, por hacer de mi vida una vida mejor – yo acariciaba su mejilla – por ser mi inspiración y ayudarme a descubrir que… a pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, a pesar de que nuestra vida puede estar llena de circunstancias difíciles, siempre hay algo o alguien – yo sonreía, a la vez que me pegaba mas a él para tener sus labios a muy poca distancia – que marca la diferencia y nos hace ver que podemos seguir adelante, que podemos ser… felices –

No dije mas y uní nuestro labios, para poderle expresar de la mejor manera lo que él era para mi, a la vez que satisfacía esa necesidad que tenía de él. No se que era lo que había cambiado, pero esta vez el beso lo sentí mas intenso, mas… lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Nuevamente no sabía cuanto había durado el beso, lo que si es que había sido largo, muy largo, incluso esta vez dejamos las inhibiciones a un lado y nos permitimos sentirnos, acariciándonos tiernamente.

-Te amo bonita –

-Yo también te amo Peeta y gracias por ser la diferencia en mi vida, por ser mi sol personal, mi diente de león en primavera, por hacerme feliz _mi chico del pan_ –

Fin.

N/A: BUENO SE QUE TAL VEZ NO ESPERABAN ESTO PERO SENTI QUE ERA EL MOMENTO, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORQUE EN VERDAD A MI SI ME GUSTO JEJEJE. ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO TODO, NO SOLO ESTE CAPI, SI NO TODO, TAL VEZ NUESTRA SUZANNE LO HUBIERA HECHO MUCHISISIMO MEJOR, QUE DIGO LO HUBIERA HECHO EXCELENTEMENTE BIEN, SOLO QUE NOS DEJO PICADOS CON LA HISTORIA JAJA.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, TAL VEZ SE QUE A MUCHOS NO LES VA A GUSTAR ESTE FINAL, POR QUE ESPERABAN MAS, O NO SE, POR LO QUE LLEGUE A ESCRIBIR DE SUS MOMENTOS "INTENSOS" PERO FUE COMO COINCIBI EL FIC EN UN PRINCIPIO, TAMBIEN POR RESPETO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LEER LEMMOS O SITUACIONES DE ESAS.

AHORA COMO SE HAN DADO CUENTA PUES QUEDARON ALGUNAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS, YO EN ALGUN MOMENTO LES COMENTE QUE PUES TAL VEZ HARIA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, TAMBIEN NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO ULTIMAMENTE, POR LO QUE SE ME HA DIFICULTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR, POR LO QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE HAGO, LE SIGO EN OTRO FIC (EL CUAL ME TARDARIA UN POCO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES), NO LE SIGO Y PUES OTRA PROPUESTA ES, DEBIDO A QUE CREO QUE LAS DEJE PICADAS, HACER UN ONE SHOT DE LA PRIMERA VEZ DE NUESTROS QUERIDOS PESONAJES, OBVIO TAMIBEN ESPERO SU COMPRENSION PORQUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA ME IMAGINE ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI, MI EXPERIENCIA NO ES MUY AMPLIA EN ESE RAMO, POR LO QUE NO SE QUE TAN CONVENIENTE SEA.

SIN MAS, AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE EL QUE HAYAN ESTADO CONMIGO EN ESTA LOCURA, POR DARME ESOS VALIOSOS CONSEJOS, ESAS ESTUPENDAS PORRAS, POR EMOCIONARSE CONMIGO Y POR SER TAN FIELES A LA HISTORIA, POR SACARME Y HACERME EL DIA CON SUS COMENTARIOS TAN ATINADOS Y HERMOSOS, MIL, MIL GRACIAS, NO TENGO PALABRAS.


	68. NOTA

HOLAAAAA!

PRIMERO QUE NADA MIL MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, NUNCA PENSE QUE ESTO LLEGARIA TAN LEJOS Y SOBRE TODO NUNCA PENSE QUE RECIBIRIA TANTOS REVIEWS, SON GENIALES. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS CONSEJOS, POR LAS CORRECIONES DE MIS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y DEMAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER TAN LINDAS CON LOS COMEN Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORI SEMANA TRAS SEMANA, CAPITULO TRAS CAPITULO.

AGRADESCO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE PUSIERON LA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA Y NO SOLO ESO, SI NO QUE ME PUSIERON COMO AUTOR FAVORITO Y ALERTAS. SOY SUPER FELIZ :D

Y DEBIDO A SEMEJATE FELICIDAD QUIERO COMUNICARLES QUE SEGUIRE LA HISTORIA, PERO TENDRA OTRO NOMBRE, ES DECIR SERA LA SEGUNDA PARTE AUN NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DEL NOMBRE, PERO YA ESTOY MAQUINANDO COMO SERA. ESTO DEBIDO A QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME PIDIERON LA CONTINUACION Y ME HAN ALENTADO A SEGUIR, ASI QUE SOY UNA PERSONA MUY COMPLACIENTE JAJAJA POR LO QUE ESPEREN LA SEGUNDA PARTE JIJIJ, NO PUEDO PROMETER QUE ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO, EN ESTA SI SE DIERON CUENTA LLEGABA ACTUALIZAR SEMANAL MENTE O CADA 15 DIAS, POSIBLEMENTE EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE TARDE UN POCO MAS EN SUBIRLA Y EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESPERO QUE NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI.

ME GUSTRIA MUCHO CONSTESTARLES A TODAS SU REVIEWS Y PONERLES ALGUN MENSAJIN A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA, PERO DEBIDO A QUE TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ME ES POSIBLE. OJALA EN ALGUN MOMENTO LO PUEDA HACER.

SIN MAS LAS DEJO Y NUEVAMENTE AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE EL QUE LEAN MIS HISTORIAS. LAS QUIEROOOOO!

ATTE. GOM TUZA DE POTTER.


End file.
